<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Отражение на лезвии by Voice_from_nowhere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212705">Отражение на лезвии</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voice_from_nowhere/pseuds/Voice_from_nowhere'>Voice_from_nowhere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Потерявшие [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dishonored (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, AU: Role swap, Action, Bad Humor, Blood and Torture, Dubious Morality, Gen, Gray Morality, Minor Character Death, Moral dellemas, Psychological Drama, Psychology, Violence, elements of humor, obscene language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>122,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voice_from_nowhere/pseuds/Voice_from_nowhere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Дауд - это имя теперь на слуху в каждого жителя империи. Первый Лорд-Защитник с Серконоса! Нищий, прорвавшийся к славе. Верный и грозный телохранитель императрицы Джессамины Колдуин I. Тот, кто способен уберечь её от любых угроз. Но кто убережёт его самого, когда мир начнёт рушиться?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Потерявшие [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Глава I: Да хлынет кровь!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Все главы и экстры сперва публикуются на Фикбуке (All chapters and extras are first published on Fikbook)! ---&gt; https://ficbook.net/readfic/9393533</p><p>Так же вы можете следить за автором в других соцсетях. Там будут публиковаться арты и оглашаться о выходе главы заранее! Вы можете подписаться на любой из источников. Основная информация везде одинаковая!<br/>(You can also follow the author on other social networks. Art will be published there and the chapter will be announced in advance! You can subscribe to any of the sources. The basic information is the same everywhere!)</p><p>Группа ВК (основное состредоточие контента): https://vk.com/necropolisofdragon<br/>Инста (поточная страницы + анг.саб): @necropolisdr (https://www.instagram.com/necropolisdr/?hl=uk)<br/>Твиттер (поточная страница): @necropolisdr (https://twitter.com/necropolisdr?s=09)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Столица встретила путников густыми облаками и сильным попутным ветром. Судно покачивалось и выло, когда волны с силой бились об его борт. Вокруг моряков стоял непривычно громкий белый шум. Дануолл гудел негромко, но достаточно заметно, чтобы выдергивать из самосознания. За несколько месяцев долгих странствий, даже такой человек как Дауд, всегда живший в городе, смог позабыть, какими громкими они иногда бывают.</p><p>— Отпускайте! — крикнул Джефф наверх палубы, при этом смотря куда-то вниз. Одно мгновение, и канаты, что придерживали шлюпку, тут же отпали, уронив небольшое судно в неспокойную гавань. Лодку сильно качнуло на волнах, оставленных большими судами.<br/>
— Быстрее в путь! Лорд Дауд везёт для Императрицы важные вести! — скомандовал капитан стражи лодочнику, махнув рукой в сторону Башни. Тот не сильно удивился резкости в свой адрес и просто повёл кораблик вперед.<br/>
— Я думаю он это и без тебя знает, — подметил Лорд-Защитник грозным басом, — не к чему спешка. Мы и так прибыли на два дня раньше планов.<br/>
— Я уверен, Вам важно поскорее встретить Её светлость и леди Эмили, — подметил Карноу, с ехидной улыбкой. — К тому же, думаю они также жаждут этот встречи, — Дауд громко цыкнул и отвернулся. Не очень-то ему нравилось, когда его вот так просто читают, как открытую книгу. Пусть даже и хороший знакомый. Джефф легко выдохнул и начал следить за траекторией движения.<br/>
— Надеюсь, императрица будет не сильно опечалена вестями, — подметил он негромко, словно не хотел, что бы Дауд услышал. Но ветер подхватил его слова, и бережно преподнёс их мужчине в чёрных одеяниях.<br/>
<em>Она будет.</em><br/>
— Некоторые поговаривают, что это путешествие было проклято. Черная магия, — добавляет и своего лодочник.<br/>
— Не говорите глупостей, сержант. Какая, в Бездну, черная магия? — недовольно бубнит Джефф.<br/>
    Компания подплыла к Башне, и они начали подниматься наверх, через специальный механизм. Лорд-Защитник громко вздохнул и закрыл глаза, фокусируясь на звуках напора воды. В грубые пальцы ног кололо от предвкушения встречи. Плечи вдавливались в тело, словно кандалы.</p><p>    Он всякий раз ловил себя на мысли, что очень переживает за Джессамину и леди Эмили. Всякий раз корил себя за то, что позволил отправить себя в это дипломатическое путешествие. Все это время, он думал о них, и переживал. Не находил себе места, размышляя, что с ними могло произойти за это время. Особенно сильно эти фантазии били его при очередном отказе герцогов да лордов, перед новым отплытием. Сегодня ночью он так и не мог уснуть.</p><p>    Как только они достигли верха, капитан стражи и Лорд-защитник мягко сошли с лодки. Гвардейцы и работники Башни с любопытством разглядывали их.<br/>
— Удачи вам, лорд Дауд, — попрощался Джефф, отступая в сторону, аккурат перед выходом. Телохранитель хотел уж пошутить в ответ, ибо знал, что удача не любит Карноу, но не смог и просто кинул сухое:<br/>
— До встречи.<br/>
Сердце несло его вперед быстрее мысли. Тащило, как стая китов. Капитан улыбнулся и остался со своими ребятами, дожидаться схождения основного корабля, а сам лорд последовал дальше.<br/>
— Дауд, ты вернулся! — вдруг произнёс громкий детский голос. Внезапно, словно из ниоткуда, впереди показалась маленькая девочка, в белых одеждах и с короткими чёрными волосами. Она пулей преодолела небольшой мостик и обняла его, как могла сильно. Внутри мужчины родилось тепло спокойствия за то, что она жива и здорова, всё так же непреклонно неугомонна. Даже его взор, до этого строгий и холодный, тут же просиял, а острые черты лица разразила мягкая улыбка.<br/>
— Леди Эмили, прошу, — максимально мягко произнёс Дауд с лёгким смешком, высвобождаясь из детской хватки и приседания, что бы их взгляды были на одном уровне. Как только он припал, детские руки снова обняли его за плечи.</p><p>    Эмили Колдуин, дочь императрицы. Неугомонная, чрезмерно любопытная, задорная — как и многие дети в её возрасте. Она необычайно умная и чувственная, пусть и не всегда внимательная и учтива. Страшная смесь энергии и разума. Она чем то напоминает Лорду-Защитнику само себя в детстве.</p><p><br/>
— Ты вернулся раньше, чем ожидалось! Ты видел пиратов или может китов? А мне об этом расскажешь? — звонко поинтересовалась она. Детские тёмные глаза сияли от восторга, а пухлые тонкие губы расползались в улыбке все шире.<br/>
— Если вы этого пожелаете, леди Эмили. Но сейчас мне нужно встретиться с Императрицей.<br/>
— Мама сейчас болтает с этим скрягой из Тайной канцелярии. Может, мы сыграем в прятки разок?<br/>
— Леди Эмили, не оскорбляйте лорда Берроуза, — он наклонился чуть ближе, касаясь подбородком её хрупкого плеча, и если уловимо шепнул, — пусть это и правда, — после чего резко поднял грозный голос и вновь стал на ноги, — Простите, но это встреча очень важна, — девчушка хихикнула.<br/>
— Ну ладно. Тогда пойдём, я приведу тебя к матери! — Эмили широко улыбнулась и схватив его за манжет плаща, повела через мост к беседке.</p><p><br/>
    Пройдя несколько метров, Дауд заметил Соколова и Кемпбелла, который позировал художнику для собственной картины. Похоже, до того, как он потревожил дочь императрицы своим появлением, Эмили наблюдала за работой Королевского лекаря и, вероятно, засыпала его вопросами.<br/>
— Лорд-Защитник, рад видеть вас. Вы прибыли раньше планов, — подметил Верховный смотритель, повернув голову в сторону новоприбывшего и легко ему кивнув.<br/>
— <em>Не шевелитесь!</em> — каркнул Соколов, кинув на мужчину в красном злобный взгляд. Кэмпбелл перевёл очи назад и продолжил стоять в надменно-пафосной позе.<br/>
— Гилморские ветра решили помочь нам в этот раз, — отнекивается Дауд, ненадолго останавливаясь и смотря на незаконченный шедевр Антона. Эти роботы так сильно передавали реальность, что иногда становится жутко.<br/>
-С возвращением, Лорд-Защитник. Куда бы вы там не плавали, — и себе додал Соколов, махнув кисточкой. Эти слова были небрежно кинуты в его сторону. Телохранителю не привыкать к подобной манере речи ученого. Пусть он и был той ещё скрягой, с непомерным эго и не меньшим умом, Защитник короны скучал даже по нему.<br/>
— Лорд Дауд отправлялся на другие острова, по приказу Её величества, для поиска помощи в борьбе с чумой, — обсуждаемый невольно-скептически посмотрел на Верховного смотрителя. Может это из-за слишком тесного общения, или из-за собственной чуйки, но мужчина с шрамом прекрасно осознавал — Соколов все знает и понимает, ему просто все равно. Тивийская натура во всем своем проявлении. Услышав, как Антон заводит очередную шарманку о бесполезности этого действа, мужчина тихо вздыхает и вместе с Эмили, что наблюдала за этой сценой, пошли дальше.</p><p>    Поднявшись выше, они тут же оказываются у террасы.<br/>
    Джессамина и Хайрем явно о чем-то заядло спорили, при этом, не повышая тона. Звонко и колко перекидывались аргументами, словно фехтовали на хрустальных рапирах. Даже видя только её спину, Дауд мог почувствовать напряжение в мягком взгляде и вельможных плечах. Все эти года знакомства не прошли даром.<br/>
Эмили вырывается вперед, по всей видимости, беспринципно влетая в разговор матери. Он сам, по старой привычке, аккуратно подошёл к краю ротонды и стал ожидать подходящего момента.<br/>
— Мама! Мама! — звонко подбежала юная Колдуин. — Дауд вернулся! — Императрица и Глава тайной канцелярии посмотрели на стоящего относительно недалеко человека с нескрываемым интересом. Джесс поворачивается к дочери и мягко гладит её по щеке.<br/>
— Спасибо, дорогая, — императрица вновь поднимает взгляд на своего собеседника. — На этом мы и закончим, Берроуз, — холодно кинула ему женщина.<br/>
— Как пожелаете, Ваше высочество, — старый мужчина поклонился и вельможным шагом последовал к телохранителю.<br/>
— Лорд-Защитник, вернулись на два дня раньше ожидаемого. Вы, как всегда, полны сюрпризов, — обращается к нему Хайрем с привычной «наигранной вельможностью».<br/>
— Я так же рад видеть Вас, лорд Берроуз, — ответил Дауд в такой же манере, при этом сохраняя привычную стойкость и острый взгляд.<br/>
« <em>«На два дня раньше ожидаемого»</em> говоришь?» — эта формулировка вызывала острое чувство недосказанности, а от того и предчувствия. Хейрем немного отстранился, косо посмотрев на Дауда, и пошёл дальше. Собеседник проследил за ним взглядом, вплоть до выхода, после чего, наконец, направился к своей цели. Эмили украдкой отошла к ближайшей колонне, ожидая, когда они закончат свое официальное дело.<br/>
— Императрица, — почтенно обратился к старшей Колдуин Дауд. В грубом голосе прослеживались нотки спокойствия и покорности.<br/>
Вот она, стоит прямо перед ним, живая, целая и невредимая! Физически, по крайней мере. Лицо было все таким же величественно строгим, выражающим только нужные эмоции. Но мягкий взгляд блестел радостью, как мокрая черная галька. Она была рада видеть его. Дауд кое-как удерживал себя от того, что бы забить на все формальности и заключить её в объятия тут и сейчас. Обнять и не отпускать, больше никогда.<br/>
<br/>
    Лорд-Защитник вытянул из-за пазухи письмо и протянул его Джессамине. Пусть оно и было закрыто мокрой печаткой, мужчина прекрасно знал, что там написано. Монарх взяла конверт, открыла его и с головой окунулась в прочтение горьких строк. Он не мог смотреть, как глотая каждое слово, внутри её грациозной стойкости и расслабленных плеч нарастает невидимый шторм. Он был и до этого, вероятно вызванный Берроузом, но сейчас разгорелся с невидимой до этого силой. Дауд отвернулся к выходу, и тут же насторожился.<br/>
— Я надеялась, что хоть в одном острове уже имели дело с подобной напастью, что знают как лечить. Скверные новости. Они хотят устроить блокаду, — шипела Колдуин, выбрасывая письмо на ветер, но, то пролетает, от силы, пару сантиметров и падает на пол. — Помощь только от Серконоса, да и та, уже с последствиями. Я так понимаю, это твоя робота, — она потирает переносицу. — Что за ересь? Лучше бы предложили помочь в изготовлении полноценного лекарства или поиске причины возникновения болезни. Трусы, — Нежный голос упал в грозное шипение. Отбивался как железный мячик в его голове. <br/>
— Вы сняли охрану с беседки? — настороженно поинтересовался Лорд-Защитник, прежде чем обсуждать другие темы. В пальцы ног укололо, но в этот раз от реальной угрозы, когда Джесс и Эмили изумленно осмотрелись.<br/>
— Я не… — начала императрица.<br/>
— Кто это там на крыше? — насторожилась Эмили высоким голосом колокольчиков. Зрачки моментально расширились, а по телу пробежались волна знакомой адреналиновой легкости. Дауд выхватил клинок и выставил его в противоположную сторону, от той, в которую смотрел. Как и сказала Эмили, странные тени скользнули по крыше водонапорной башни.<br/>
    Блять! Почему сама судьба против того, чтобы они просто смогли насладиться компанией друг друга?<br/>
<br/>
— Держитесь за мной. — рыкнул он, занимая вторую руку пистолетом. Тени скользнули с края крыши на стену, что отгораживала территорию королевской резиденции от внезапной пропасти прямо в море. Они двигались очень быстро, и буквально в мгновение ока оказались в Беседке.<br/>
    Но этого все равно было недостаточно.<br/>
«Что за херовая ловушка?» — недовольно бурчит он у себя в голове, стреляя на опережение одному из двух противников. На второго же он пулей полетел с выпадом, но незнакомец успел поставить блок. Дауд оттолкнул его оружием со всей силы и тот сделал два неуклюжих шага назад. Защитник короны кинулся к императрице. Рядом с ним пролетел ещё один клинок, от противника, по которому он не попал.<br/>
    Незнакомцы были одеты в полностью чёрные одеяния, с грубыми прорезиненными перчатками и сапогами. А на лицах — противогазы. Немигающий взгляд линз, словно тряпка для быка, дразнили стрелка, и пахло от них никак не рыбой и жиром<br/>
    <em>«Китобои?»</em> — эта мысль только еще больше раззадорила Дауда. Эта преступная группировка убийц и еретиков, по мнению Аббатства, держала целый город в страхе уже очень долгое время. Тихие и неуловимые они берутся за любую работу, что им предложат. Насколько ему было известно, ни одна другая банда в городе, которые стали особо активные после начала чумы, не хотели переходить им дорогу.<br/>
И виною всему одно единственное имя….</p><p>    Оглушенный быстро выровнялся и вновь бросился в атаку, замахиваясь в ноги. Его коллега так же кинулся, но бил выше. Как только расстояние между ними сократилось вдвое, Дауд направил пистолет в сторону первого нападавшего, из-за чего тому пришлось сбросить атаку и идти в сторону, в то время как второго, он заблокировал и тут же выстрелил в его сторону. Времени целиться не было, поэтому он и не знал, попал ли, пока протяжённый вой через маску тут же оповестить его о каком-то положительном результате. Противник отстранился. Лорд-защитник успел ударить его клинком под ребра напоследок. Странный голос взревел из-под фильтра и незнакомец упал в сторону, пока его друг решил вновь напасть, увидев отличную возможность в открытом после атаке Дауде. Это было предсказуемым ходом, поэтому, Лорд-Защитник кинулся назад, но противник оказался быстрее и успел цапнуть левую руку, оставляя на внутренней стороне глубокий порез у запястья.</p><p>    Пистолет с глухим звуком упал на мраморный пол. Сознание атакованного на мгновение затуманила боль, которая, словно воздух, подпитывала огонь гнева. Рука разлилась жаром собственной крови и потяжелела. Дауд двойным выпадом кинулся на китобоя. Тот, пусть и с явной тяжестью, но отразил оба удара. Ещё немного, и нападавший бы попал по его ноге! Противник снова промахнулся в атаке, и их лезвия скрестились в блоке, с неприятным звуком рыча друг на друга. Лорд вновь толкнул противника, после чего занёс ногу, дополнительно его пнув. Китобой вышел из равновесия, и почти упал, все же сумев выстоять на своих двоих. Воспользовавшись толчком, как запахом на еще один шаг, Дауд размашисто ударил противника со всей силы. Его клинок жадно разрезал левую руку китобоя, которую тот выставил на свою защиту, пролетев и по плечу.</p><p>«Еще один удар! Решающий!» — кричал голос внутри.</p><p>    Дауд вскинул клинок вперед, в надежде поразить грудную клетку оппонента, но внезапно появившаяся рядом тень, заставила его изменить свой план. Резкий сильный поток ветра сразу заставил его отлететь на несколько метров и впечататься в столб.<br/>
Писк окатил его голову, затмив собою все сознание, а глаза укрылись чёрной пеленой.<br/>
Мама!<br/>
Эмили! <br/>
<br/>
    Это крики прорезали атакованого. Дауд быстро моргает, видя, как мир вновь наполняется цветом и движением. Чувствуя возвращение сознания, мужчина пытается встать, но ноги сильно трясутся. К ушам подступает кровь, сердце барабанит в горле, словно песнь битвы. Лорд-Защитник, еще не до конца ориентирующийся в пространстве, бросается на самую ближайшую тень.<br/>
Грохот. Что-то упало недалеко от него. Соперник упирается атаке.<br/>
— Мама! Ай! — детский крик был ему словно пощечина. Туман расступился еще сильнее. Противник сильно толкнул Дауда, выводя из равновесия, а сам отступил назад. Телохранитель уж хотел вновь бросился в атаку, как ещё один китобой заступил ему на замену.<br/>
— Дауд! — послышался голос Джессамины. Это слово разожгло в нем такую сильную бурю злости и страха, что вся боль, казалось, испарилась, как и собственный вес. Он, не раздумывая ни мгновения, бросился в атаку, разбивая хлипкий блок противника и протыкая лезвием его грудную клетку. Китобой рычит из-под маски, но его это не останавливает. Дауд откидывая тело ассасина в сторону, мгновенно возвращая оружие в строй. <br/>
<br/>
    Глаза быстро скользят по беседке, залитой кровью, и время вокруг словно замирает. Он видит как громоздкая мужская тень, занесла клинок над императрицей, что прижавшись к колонне выставляя руку вперед, в бесполезной защите. Она была слегка приподнята над землёй, ибо тень вытянула её вторую руку высоко к небу.<br/>
Лорд-Защитник толкается от земли, рывком летя вперед.</p><p><strong>Нетнетнетнетнетнет</strong>!</p><p>На глаза попадается острый кончик маски, что напоминала собою массивный птичий клюв, изогнутый в насмешливой молчазной улыбке*. Всего одна такая маска существует в мире — <strong>Корво</strong>!</p><p>    Глава китобоев резким рывком втыкает широкий меч прямо в живот императрицы. И тут в него врезается Дауд, всаживая клинок в плече.<br/>
Парочка падает вниз, Лорд-Защитник оказывается сверху. Корво не издал ни звука, кроме недовольного выдоха через маску. Дауд вынимает клинок из его руки и уже заносит её на новый удар, как внезапно падает на землю. Воздух снова окатил его, но теперь мягче, словно дразня.<br/>
Он исчез! Во имя Чужого!<br/>
— Ма-! — хотела вскрикнуть Эмили, но что-то её заткнуло.<br/>
— Оставить его, уходим! — рявкнул грубый приглушённый бас. Лорд-Защитник подводится на ноги и замечает, как Глава китобоев вынимает меч из Джессамины. Он также смотрит на лорда, после чего поворачивается в сторону крыши, с которой они нападали, и тут же исчезает.</p><p>    Бой закончился также внезапно, как и начался. Тишина волной захлестнула пространство. Не криков, ни выстрелов, ни шагов. Трупов так же не было, только белая беседка, перепачканная кровью и Джессамина, припавшая к колонне.<br/>
    Дауд злобно смотрит вслед Ворону и тут же бросается к императрице, выкинув окровавленное оружие из смертельной хватки. Мужчина падает перед ней на колени, придерживая голову и закрывая рану в животе рукой. От сильной боли её хлипкое мягкое тело разрывается в конвульсиях. И этот вид ранит его сильнее свежих ран.<br/>
— Джесс! Нет! Врача! Кто-нибудь! Врач!!! — кричит он, кое-как подбирая слова. Императрица дернулась всем телом сильнее прежнего. Словно услышав голос бога, потерянные глаза, с под припущенных век, кое-как фокусируется на нем.<br/>
— Защи-ти Э-ми-ли, — ее голос обмяк и притих. Слова слетали с уст как перо.<br/>
— Джесс! — голос дрожал. Сердце колотилось как бешеное, пальцы тряслись и немели. Руки и ноги уже начинают ныть от после боевого напряжения, но Лорд-защитник старается не обращать на это внимание. Её жизнь — она важнее всего! Важнее него! Она стольким пожертвовала! Императрица!<br/>
    Женщина мягко прикасается к его руке, что останавливала кровь, и легко сомкнула пальцы вокруг ладони. Они холодные, как сталь в зиму. Глаза все больше расплывались в туманном забвении. Она пыталась дышать полной грудью, но мышцы уже не хотели слушать её приказов.<br/>
— Да-уд, бе-ре-ги…<br/>
— Императрица! Нет! — он все еще закрывает её рану, чувствуя, как тело всецело поддалась его контролю, падая в своеобразные объятия. Впереди послышался топот бега. Целая группа направляется сюда.<br/>
«Что происходит?», «Императрица! Лорд-Защитник!», «Где леди Эмили?» — мужские голоса сливаются в унисон в его сознании. Сердце остановилось и эта тишина затмевала собою все остальное.<br/>
— Джессамина! — он срывается в истерический крик. От это воя затихает все вокруг. Дауд прикасается к её все ещё горячему лбу. К горлу подступил колючий ком желчи, голова пищит, в роте кислота, глаза щиплет. Внутри него образовалась дыра, что в мгновение выкачивала все эмоции и чувства, кроме двух: одиночества и горечи. Словно это он принял её удар на себя. Он гладил её волосы и щеки, совершенно не заботясь о том, что пачкается лицо кровью, в которой был перемазан.<br/>
Крови врагов.<br/>
Его.<br/>
Её крови.</p><p><br/>
— Нет-Нет. Нет, Джесс! Вставай. Дыши, расслабься, я рядом, <em>слышишь</em>?! Все будет в порядке, — приглушенно лепетал её телохранитель дрожащим голосом немного тормоша тело, в попытках вдохнуть в него жизнь. Вновь услышать голос и увидеть свет.<br/>
— Лорд-Защитник, встаньте и объяснитесь! — потребовал знакомый скрипучий тон. Дауд не собирается поддаваться приказу, и просто посмотрел в сторону говорившего с нескрываемой болью и отвращением. Перед ним стоял Берроуз, что сделал шаг назад под напором взгляда. Так же здесь присутствовали Кемпбелл и еще два стражника, вероятно их телохранители.<br/>
— Императрица! — вскинул Верховный смотритель. Он схватил Дауда за плече и дернул назад. В руку ударила молния боли, заставляя отпустить труп Джессамины. Защитник короны неуклюже подводится на ноги. Он дрожыт.<br/>
— Врача! Где Сколов?! — завопил смотритель. Один из старших офицеров наклонился к императрице, и прикоснуться к её шее, пытаясь найти ритм сердца.<br/>
— Пульса нет, — до мерзости однотонно произнёс он.<br/>
— Во имя бездны! Что вы сделали? — рыкнул Кемпбелл, поворачиваясь к Дауду.<br/>
— Я? — удивлённо и устало молвил защитник. Его сознание все ещё не оправилось после боевой обстановки, упав в ступор. Он неуверенно пробежался взглядом по всем присутствующим, остановив взор на ближайшем офицере.<br/>
— Где все это время была охрана?! — грубо воскликнул Дауд, сжав руки в кулаки. — Как вы посмели покинуть свой пост, идиоты? Вы должны были помогать мне в схватке! — последнюю фразу он вонзил в пришедших вместе с другими лордами гвардейцам. Те отвернулись.<br/>
— Мы следовали указам, — спокойно додал обвиняемый.<br/>
— Они следовали вашему приказу! — подхватил Берроуз. — Вы планировали это?! Вы убили императрицу?! Куда вы дели юную леди Эмили?! — парировал Глава тайной службы так, словно и не слышал его слов. Задница Чужого, что происходит?<br/>
— Я не приказывал никому уходить! Я прибыл сюда 10 минут назад, Бездна вас забери! Как ты вообще смеешь обвинять меня в подобном?! –обвинения в его сторону окончательно вывели Защитника короны из состояния эффекта в боевую готовность. Он кинулся в сторону лорда, но на его пути тут же появился стражник, что принял удар на себя.<br/>
— С дороги, офицер! — рявкнул Дауд, отталкиваясь ошеломленного соперника<br/>
— Он не в себе! Псих! Охрана! Охрана! — завопил Берроуз, делая несколько шагов назад. С входа послышались ещё шаги.</p><p>    Дауд сжал челюсть посильнее, что бы отогнать желание покончить Берроуза тут и сейчас. Он гудел как заведенный мотор.<br/>
— Схватить его! — тявкнул недалеко смотритель. — Ты обвиняешься в убийстве Её величества, императрицы Джессамины Колдуин!<br/>
— В убийстве?! — лорд-защитник повернулся в сторону Кэмпбелла. Эмоции взяли вверх над разумом окончательно. — Я защищал её!<br/>
— Я всегда знал, что тебе не стоит доверять, — выплюнул Берроуз, вновь переключая на себя внимания обвиняемого. Дауд рыпнулся в сторону Главы тайной канцелярии, но рука позади внезапно его оставила. Стражник с силой потянул его на себя и ударил по виску.<br/>
    Чёрный писк наполнил голову.</p><p>***</p><p>    Разгорающийся костёр омывал его лицо липким жаром.<br/>
    Уши заполнил нечеловеческий крик. Женский, пронзительный, высокий крик, похожий на вопль голодных ворон, которым отрывают крылья.<br/>
    Запах паленый волос, тёплой крови и жареного мяса навсегда закрепился за столь приятным словом как «мама».<br/>
    Огонь приковывал к себе внимание, ослепляя Дауда. Он не мог оторвать взгляда от танцующих языков пламени, что все сильнее и сильнее кусали за пятки женскую фигуру. Она ревела, она плакала, не желая присоединиться к дикому огненному танцу, посреди ничего. Она никогда и не должна была.<br/>
    Мужчина тяжко поднял взгляд ног на лицо и уставился на него ошарашено. Вместо визжащей женщины, с короткими чёрными волосами и клеймом еретика, что шрамами пересекал лицо, он увидел Императрицу. Её руки были завязаны позади вокруг деревянной колодки, а клинок пробивал её тонкую талию, словно заклепка, намертво приковывая её к древесине. Она строго и злобно смотрела на Дауда сверху вниз. Столько ненависти, столько боли. Даже в этой странной и сюрреалистичной ситуации, она не теряла высокомерной маски наигранной гордости и врожденной изящности.<br/>
— Что? — спросил он, не в силах понять, почему этот кошмар вдруг пошёл по другому пути. Джессамина не кричала, пусть вопль все еще и наполнял его голову. Она просто смотрела на него, молча осуждая. Да, живя в Дануолле, но при этом, будучи детям Карнаки, он уже давным-давно научился видеть эти набережные взгляды вельмож и охранников.</p><p>Вся эта картина — сплошная ошибка.</p><p>— Ма~ма~! Почему ты бросила меня, мама?! Почему?! — вдруг услышал он слова в этом вопле. Лорд удивлённо посмотрел назад.<br/>
Эмили.<br/>
    Это она кричала на костер, кричала на него ревом горечи, голосом из самой Бездны. Но слова эти были не её. Кому, как не их создателю, это знать. Руки девочки были прижаты к груди, ноги тряслись. Губы разомкнулись в нечеловеческом крике, а по багряным щекам ручьями текли слезы.<br/>
    Грубая теневая рука выскользнула из тьмы позади юной леди и одним рывком утащила её из виду. Дауд уж дернулся ей на выручку, но не смог сделать и шага. Под ногами была лужа крови, чёрная, почти как смола. Она была практически незаметной в этой темноте. Кровь не отпускала его.<br/>
Кровь врагов.<br/>
Его.<br/>
Её кровь.</p><p><br/>
    Лорд-Защитник растерянно посмотрел на Джессамину и с ужасом заметил, как её рука, охваченная пламенем, тянется к нему. Мужчина вновь захотел податься назад, но ловушка крепче обхватила его ступни. Огненная рука прикоснулась к нему. Жжется! Как же жжется! Больно! Кожа шипит под жаром огня! Как жарко! Нет! Отпусти! Прочь! Прочь! Ладони сомкнулись вокруг пылающей руки, так же начав шкварчать. Как же больно! Как же жарко!</p><p>    Дауд резко открывает глаза, подаваясь вперед в холодном поту. Его тело тут же разрывает болью, словно одеяло, сотканное из 1000 лоскутов и вдох обратился кашлем. Спазмы охватывают живот и горло, голова напрягается. Ему хотелось блевать, но он просто не мог этого делать. Остатки еды, что иногда подбрасывали охранники, уже давно пошли дальше по пищеварительной системе, а о «достатке» воды думать не приходилось.</p><p>    Колдридж.<br/>
    Вот уж не думал Лорд-Защитник, что однажды ему будет суждено побывать здесь. Да еще и в качестве заключённого.<br/>
    Серая и затхлая камера, погружённая во мрак ночи. В ней стоял смрад отходов, крови, пота и сырости. Дауд посмотрел на собственные окровавленные пальцы. Их покалечил не только палач, больной на голову человек, но и он сам, не менее здоровый пациент.<br/>
    Его руки, конечно, никогда не были нежными, как у панночек, как у Джессамины или Эмили. Они всегда были грубыми. Кончики дрожали непривычно сильно. Засохшая кровь смешалась в свежей, из-за чего было непонятно где тут рана, а где просто пятно. Косточки так же были разбиты, пусть и не так сильно. Неприятный зуд ковыряет кожу изнутри.<br/>
    Дауд сидел у себя на койке, боком к выходу. Он дышал медленно и обрывисто. Свежий ожог и новые удары по всему телу болели неимоверно сильно. Каждый раз, как он вдыхал, раненная и обожжённая кожа слегка растягивалась, разносятся по сознанию муки. Тело горело в лихорадке. Мускулы дрожали, не в силах расслабиться после очередных игр пыточника. Даже когда он не приходил днями, сама мысль об этом заставляла его бояться. Он и сам не заметил, когда превратился в щенка всех охранников. Отброса, шута, что веселились народ своими муками. Человека, которого пугают сами мысли о физическом контакте.<br/>
    Мужчина коснулась раны рукой, протяжно сыча, и откинул голову назад. По хребту пробежали мурашки холода, и он все же позволил себе раствориться в этой боли. Он сам виноват, что сейчас сидит здесь. Дауд не убивал императрицу, но и не смог её защитить. Защитить человека, что стал ему матерью, в какой-то мере. Или даже чем-то большим.<br/>
— Джессамина…. — прошипел он почти неслышно. В темноте угла, рядом с окном видом на сонный эшафот, ему померещилась тонкая тень, похожая на женскую. Это имя обжигало его всякий раз, как он его произносил. Но бывший лорд повторял его неустанно. Словно своеобразную мантру.</p><p><em>«Джессамина, это не игра, перестать ребячиться. Это очень важное решение, ты должна выбирать с умом! Этот человек будет твоим спутником и другом до конца дней,</em> — голос императора раздался в голове — <em>подумай ещё раз.</em><br/>
<em>Я и не ребячусь, отец. Я уверена в своём выборе. Не важно, что говорят о нем люди!»</em> — отрезала тогда еще юная девушка. В сознание вновь ударила горечь.</p><p>    Он так её любил! <em>Так скучал!</em><br/>
Императрица не была интересна ему как женщина, пусть Дауд и находил её привлекательной, как внешне, так и внутренне.<br/>
Он любил её как обычный человек любит умного правителя.<br/>
Он любил её как подчинённый — честного босса.<br/>
Он любил её как брат любит свою сестру. Как лучшего друга.<br/>
Любил! Любил! Любил! Любил, но все, же не смог защитить.</p><p>    Корво так легко и беспрепятственно оборвал её жизнь. О~! Если бы он только вырвался из этих серых окровавленных стен! Он пролетел бы над городом смертоносной тенью, в поисках черной птицы, предвестницы смерти. Лично оторвал бы её крылья, выкрутил лапки и проткнул живот. <strong>Упивался бы его мольбами и криком. Он бы убил всех китобоев. Грязных, паршивых шавок этого убийцы! </strong><br/>
    О~! Он бы нашёл Эмили, даже если ту спрятали в самой Бездне. Выкопал бы из-под земли своими же руками. Защитил бы от всех невзгод. Убивал бы и устранял всех ей неугодных, лишь чтобы снова услышать её голос, и увидеть её счастье.</p><p>    Лорд-Защитник убил свою императрицу? Что за ересь! За кого они его держат?! Он был благодарен ей до глубины души и предан каждой клеткой тела! Никогда не стеснялся Дауд ни крепкого слова, ни крови — это правда. Был голосом императрицы, когда она не могла говорить, и был её мыслями, когда она больше не могла думать. Воплощением её внутреннего я. Готов был пойти на все, чтобы оберегать ее от любых угроз, неважно, какого характера они были.<br/>
— Джессамина, я… — тень шелохнулась, вновь привлекая его расфокусирование внимание. Бывшей лорд пытается достать тень, но тело снова разливается болью. В печени ноет от голода, а руки весят если не по тонне.<br/>
— Я не могу защитить её. Прости…<br/>
— Ловим глюки? — поинтересовался гадкий голос стражника. — Похоже, «лорд-защитник» совсем поехал кукухой. Как и говорит Лорд-регент, — Дауд недовольно покосился на стоящего по ту сторону решетки мужчину, а точнее целой группы. Они были ему так отвратительны, что хотелось перерезать им глотки. Жалкие псы! Предатели! Моральные уроды!<br/>
— Ну и чего ты хотел? Он же из Серконоса, а там полно всякого сброда, — насмешливо ответил другой, заходя в комнату с кандалами. — А ещё слышал, что его мать была ведьмой и что её сожгли на костре.<br/>
    Плененный не очень сопротивлялся своему заключению, пусть и рад он точно не был. Дауд и был прекрасным воином, прытким и быстрым, как ветер, но не всесильным. Он не мог уложить стаю воинов в подобном состоянии.<br/>
— Ведьмой? — поинтересовался ещё кто-то из толпы. — Так может он приворожил императрицу несколько лет назад?<br/>
— Хочешь сказать, что все это время рядом с императрицей ошивался еретик? — предположил ещё кто. — Если это так, то Аббатство еще большее стадо баранов, чем я думал! — они вывели его из камеры в сопровождении противного гыгыкания и повели по коридорам. Дауд до боли знал этот маршрут — пыточная, мать её сука, комната.<br/>
— Нужно будет отгонять от него крыс, а то вдруг он с ними шептаться может. Ещё подговорить откусить тебе яйца, и накроются все твои походы к Золотой кошке.<br/>
— Лучше не спускай с него взгляда. Я слышу время от времени шум из его камеры. Стоны всякие, бормотания.<br/>
— Фу, блять. — рыкнул охранник, вероятно подумав не том.<br/>
— Хотя на стенах он, вроде бы, ничего подозрительного не пишет. Да и бить перестал, — Дауд словил на своем затылке недовольный взгляд, — наконец-то.</p><p><br/>
    На этот раз, заключенный был благодарен Чужому за то, что «допросная» находилась поближе. Слушать оскорбления в свой адрес было уже привычкой, но все ещё неприятно до одурения. За всю свою жизнь он ловил осуждения и похуже этих, за все на свете. Но тот факт, что слухи о его семье дошли до простых солдат добра не сулила. Теперь весь город будет шептаться об этом.<br/>
По дороге, из всей компании гвардейцев осталось только двое, те, что продолжали болтать. Остальные, по всей видимости, ушли на свои посты, и пришли только вновь на него посмотреть. Мужчины завели его в пыточную и усадили за кресло. Руки мгновенно были приколочены к подлокотникам, а ступни — к ножкам. Странное тепло стульчака вызывало подозрения.</p><p>    Эта команда была ему так знакома и в тоже время ненавистна. Погружённая в холодный белый свет ламп, она уже давно впитала в себя запах смерти и страха. Сколько же боли видели эти стены, это уродское и неудобное кресло, с острыми углами? А эта картина напротив? Дауд всегда чувствовал под ногами что-то липкое. Вероятно, это были остатки крови и кала, что скопились здесь за все года пыток, а может и ещё чего-то, о чем он даже думать не хотел. Гвардеец ещё раз проверил его крепления, после чего покинул комнату. Пол был мокрым и, вероятнее всего, здесь уже кого-то пытали, прежде чем привести его. Слабые кровяные разводы под раковиной чуть поодаль стульчака подтвердили страшные догадки. Зубы сжались крепче, и конечности охватила волна неконтролируемого страха. Как бы он не пытался, заключенный уже давно утратил контроль над своими чувствами. Голова гудела.</p><p>    Удар. Ожог. Укол. Удар. Укол. Рывок. Боль.</p><p>    Входная дверь, на удивление, быстро открылась, и в помещение вошел Глава тайной канцелярии с Палачом. Этот был другой, не тот, что обычно пытает его. Мужчина, на вид меньше и моложе того, другого урода. Незнакомец с любопытством осмотрел сидящего посреди комнаты человека и пошёл разогревать инструменты. Эти глаза, эта ухмылка — Дауд чувствовал нутром, как палач жаждет что-то с ним сделать и чем больнее будет это «что-то» тем лучше. Для него, конечно же.<br/>
— Что ж, бывший лорд, сегодня я даю вам <em>еще</em> один шанс на признание своей вены в содеянном, — вальяжно произнёс Берроуз, подходя к аудиографу.<br/>
— Я не убивал её, — рыкнул Дауд, сухо и чётко. Не в первый и не в последний раз.<br/>
— Вы крепче, чем выглядите, вынужден это признать. Три месяца пыток. Многие сдаются на таком этапе, — он вставил карточку записи в аппарат, но начинать её решился. По спине, пробежались иглы, предвкушая новую боль.</p><p><br/>
    «Сдаются» да? Как иронично, что он подметил это. Мужчина уже давным давно потерял смысл жизни и не имел сил для побега. Ему не нужен этот мир без Джессамины или Эмили. А учитывая, что маленькую девочку похитили прямо у него на глазах, кто знает, что могло с ней случится. С каждой минутой, шанс того, что он увидит её вновь, стремительно уменьшаются.<br/>
<em>«Я виновен в смерти Джесс»</em> — это аксиома, что била Дауда сравни очередная пытка. Он не справился со своей задачей, позволил ей умереть. Она верила ему, а он..... Императрица любила его за честность, непредвзятость и храбрость, за стойкость, мужество и непреклонность, на пути к цели. А он…<br/>
— Вновь будешь молчать? — поинтересовался Берроуз повышенным тоном, возвращая Дауда назад, в черную реальность.<br/>
— Я не убивал её, — вновь повторил пытаемый.</p><p><br/>
    Да. Пусть жизнь уже давно и перестала иметь для него вес, мужчина продолжал существовать в прошлом. Согласится с тем, что он её убил, было для него недопустимым. Согласится с этим — означает придать <em>память</em> о почившей императрице. Предать последнее, что она любила.<br/>
— Почему ты продолжаешь врать?<br/>
    В ответ только взгляд, полный ненависти. Палач схватился за металлическую палку и приложил её к оголенной коже справа под ребрами. Боль окатила тело молнией. Мышцы сходили с ума, причиняя её ещё больше. Он выгнулся в адских муках, раздражая комнату воплем. Таким же, как и в том сне. Кандалы больно впились в кожу. Палач продержал раскаленную железяку недолго, и снова убрал её на угли. Казалось, он проверял, работает ли это и улыбка на его лице говорила о утешительном результате. Пальцы старались разорвать металлический стул под ними, только чтобы всему телу стало легче. Но от этих движений раны на подушечках вновь лопнули. Кровь начала капать, щипая другие раны.<br/>
— «Я. Убил. Императрицу» — всего три слова подарят тебе свободу, от всего этого. Отставь свою плешивую гордость. Ты и так уже потерял все, что имел. Просто признайся в содеянном, и позволь империи жить дальше, — на мгновение мысль поступить именно так, показалась бывшему лорду вполне разумной. Он мотнул головой, отгоняя её.<br/>
— С тобой-то во главе? Сочувствую всей империи, — прохрипел Дауд.<br/>
— Ведьмино отродье! — вскрикнул Берроуз, ударив руками стол. Лицо пытаемого перекосила натяжная едкая улыбка. Они не возлюбили друг друга с первой встречи. Он уже давным-давно понял, как легко вывести Хейрема на эмоции.<br/>
— А я Дауд, рад наконец-то познакомится, — аристократ глухо зарычал. Когда он злится, то выглядит как бледный чернослив.<br/>
— Да как ты смеешь говорить мне такое?!<br/>
— Ровно так же, как и ты смеешь обвинять меня в её убийстве. Можешь <em>подавится</em> своими мечтами о том, что все будет идти, как по-маслу, ведьмино отродье. Императрица знала, на кого положиться, — Лорд-Регент надменно фыркнул.<br/>
— Это ты о себе? Телохранитель Джессамины ещё более глупый чем его хозяйка. Она не хотела слушать меня, поступала необдуманно. Заботится о бедных? О умирающих кварталах города? Она только зря тратила деньги и силы рабочих! Я уже давно знал, что доверять целую империю в руки женщины — плохая идея. — молвил он с легкостью, даже с радостью.<br/>
— Забери свои слова назад, — прорычал пленный. Хейрем ответил ему кислой ухмылкой. Палач поднес к его пальцу молоточек. Дауд до горечи знал, что сейчас его ожидает. И это знание только делает все хуже. Замах. Удар. Хруст. Боль снова разлилась по телу. Но не такая, как прежде. Эта боль колола и обжигала его холодом, бросая в дрожь. Пленник замычал, чувствуя, как ноют зубы от смертельной хватки.<br/>
— Её…убил Ворон… — прохрипел Дауд, -…убил по… — он поднял упавший взгляд на стоящего впереди лорда, на фоне собственной огромной картины, -…убил по <em>чему-то</em> приказу.<br/>
— Сыплете обвинения в мой адрес даже в такой ситуации? Какая идиотская настойчивость, — недовольно прогремел Берроуз. — Хватит этих игр. Признай свою вину. Признай что убил.</p><p>— Я не убивал её.</p><p>    Эта фраза мрачным звоном вновь и вновь повторялась в его голове. Лорд-Регент не скупился на обвинения и угрозы, как не скупился на пытки палач.<br/>
«Я не убивал её»<br/>
    Удары. Рвания. Ожоги. Уколы.<br/>
«не убивал её»<br/>
    Больно! Как же больно! Выплюнуть! Хочу выплюнуть эту кровь из рота! Больно!<br/>
«не убивал»<br/>
    Только не зубы! Уйди! Убери! Прочь!<br/>
<strong>«убивал»</strong><br/>
    Как бы сильно Дауд не цеплялся за сознание, в какой-то момент его яство упало в мрак. Не в первый, и не в последний раз.</p><p>*** </p><p><br/>
    Сердце колотится как бешеное.<br/>
Его руки были скованы, казалось, самим мирозданием, и глаза смотрели вперед, не в силах даже моргнуть. Черная тень нависла над Джессаминой, утопив её в мраке. Эта тень была столь большой, что походила на медведя или на волка-оборотня из старых легенд. Только, разве что, с вороньей головой. Зверь поднес клинок к жертве и аккуратно вонзил его в живот женщины. Медленно, не спеша, практически с хирургической точностью. Словно наслаждаясь этим видом. Джесс выгнулась в агонии, но не кричала. Открыла рот в оглушительном крике, но была нема, как рыба. Как самая красивая рыба на свете.<br/>
    И черный глаз смотрел на него, пожирая сознание.</p><p>    Бам. Бам. Бам. Бам.<br/>
Что-то колотиться об железные балки. Может это его совесть вновь барабанит в ушах?<br/>
    Бам. Бам. Бам. Бам.</p><p>    Этот звук был столь громким, что резко выбрасывал из глубокого сна, словно били по голове, а не в добрых двух метрах.<br/>
Дауд через силу и нежелание посмотрел в сторону входа. В ослепляющем свете ламп коридоров, стоял громоздкий мужской силуэт. Завидев движение, очередной гвардеец остановил биение об железные прутья и опустил клинок.<br/>
— Вставай, соня. Есть пора, — кинул незнакомец, после чего удалился, вероятно, надоедать другим.<br/>
Дауд ещё несколько мгновений наблюдал за входом, боясь, что он сейчас вернется. В голову ударили боль и помутнение. Заключенный снова уронил голову на холодный лежак.</p><p>    Мужчина медленно вдохнул прохладный воздух, чувствуя, как благословенный сон ускользает от его сознания. Даже несмотря на то, что все это время его мучают кошмары, они все равно были куда легче побоев.</p><p>    Ноги вновь налились свинцом, когда они небрежно упали на грязный пол. Грубый и тяжёлый плащ, признак его бывшего высоко статуса, неуклюже скользнул на кровать.<br/>
Эта накидка была особенной, сделанной специально для него, Лорда-Защитника Императрицы. Бывшего Лорда.<br/>
    Он больше не надевал её с тех пор. Просто не мог себе позволить это. Мужчина лишь использовал ее, как покрывало в самые холодные и одинокие моменты.<br/>
Дауд неохотно встал и медленно подошёл к решёткам. Каждый шаг давался ему с трудом, ибо тело до сих пор гудело от ран и грязи, что накопились на нем слоями. У входа стоял старый и ржавый поднос с половиной сухого хлеба, что царственно возвышалась ровно посередине.</p><p>    И ради этого его разбудили? Ради этого куска кирпича он снова вернулся в эту паршивую реальность? Горло вновь повело спазмом, когда Дауд почувствовал, насколько голоден.<br/>
Он неуклюже поднял еду, и хотел уж вернуться на место, да начать методично ним давится, как вдруг заметил блестящий ключ и записку.<br/>
Он на мгновение упал в ступор. Украдкой посмотрев наружу — проверяя нет ли кого рядом — быстро схватил другое содержание подноса и поковылял обратно в тень, как забитый щенок, нашедший нечто ценное.</p><p>
  <em>Лорд Дауд.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Сейчас неважно кто мы. Важно — что мы желаем вашей свободы.</em><br/>
<em>Мы знаем, что это не Вы виновны в смерти Императрицы и похищении её дочери, и желаем это доказать. Вернуть Эмили.</em><br/>
<em>К письму прилагается ключ от Вашей камеры. Бегите и проникните в хранилище пыточной. Там есть взрывчатка. Воспользуйтесь ею и бегите через главный вход, к канализации. Пройдите катакомбы к реке, где вас будет ждать лодочник. А и ещё наш человек оставил клинок напротив Вашей камеры.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Желаем скорейшей встречи.</em><br/>
<em>Верные Вам друзья.</em>
</p><p>    Он смотрел на это письмо, как баран на новые ворота. Глаза бегали по буквам, но голова не могла понять их сути. Он прочитал письмо ещё раз, и ещё, и ещё.<br/>
Только с пятой попытки, в сознание наконец-то ударила хоть какая-то внятная мысль.</p><p>    <em>«Верные Вам друзья»</em> — эти слова были для него словно сказка. Он согнул записку, спрятав в конверте ключ и положил его под плащ.<br/>
<em>Верные друзья.</em><br/>
    Дауд уже давно потерял счет времени в этой дыре. Иногда дни сливались в серую массу, когда его оставляли одного в камере, принося еду и воду, повезет, если раз надвое суток. А иногда дни тянулись неделями, когда Берроуз снова надеялся выпытать из него признания. Плесень. Он уже давно стал плесенью в этой клетке. Позабыл, что такое достаток свежего воздуха и прямые лучи солнца, а не то, что проникало через его окно.<br/>
    Он жил, что бы помнить о своих ошибках. Воспоминания приносили ему столько «радости», что всякая боль, следовавшая за ними, не имела веса. Печаль и память — эти слова, казалось, стали синонимами его жизни, за это время.<br/>
    Мечтал ли он выбраться из этого порочного круга саморазрушения? Несомненно. Хотел ли покинуть Колдридж? Ещё и как! Но он не мог.<br/>
Слишком слаб. Они знают на что он способен, и именно поэтому не дают ему возможности набраться сил.<br/>
<em>Верные друзья.</em><br/>
    Он разучился видеть свет в этой тьме. А ведь точно, в мире ещё были люди, что не желают ему зла. Те, кого он мог назвать друзьями. Герцог Теоданис, например. Мудрый и добрый, именно он подарил ему шанс и новую жизнь. Но мог ли он помочь ему сбежать из этой дыры? Вряд ли. Под его контролем целый остров. Что ему до дел, какого там маленького мальчика, в заражённом чумой городе.<br/>
…<br/>
    <em>Джефф Керноу</em>? Это уже больше похоже на правду. За время путешествия они действительно неплохо успели поладить. Даже выпить несколько раз. Где он был тогда, во время нападения? Успел уйти так далеко от места действия, чтобы не слышать криков и выстрелов?<br/>
Мужчина откинул голову, снова перебирая в голове содержание послания.<br/>
Он <em>действительно</em> мог просто так, сейчас открыть дверь и покинуть здание или это лишь один из его кошмаров, просто с наивно хорошим началом? Иногда сны бывают слишком реалистичны.</p><p>    Дауд в растерянности.<br/>
    После всего, что он здесь пережил, этого закованного бездействия, теперь, когда ему вновь представилась возможность самому выбирать дальнейшую судьбу, он был растерян или, даже, напуган.<br/>
Напуган этой свободой и её возможностями.</p><p>    Кишечник завыл грустно песнь. Пленник посмотрел на принесённые ему кусочек хлеба в руке. На ощупь он был даже не твёрдым, а вполне себе мягким. Поднеся его к лицу, в ноздри действительно ударил запах муки и зерна. Кем бы не был этот «наш» гвардеец, он сжалился над ним.<br/>
При каждом укусе раненная челюсть и обожженное горло болели, но все продолжал жевать. Он так хотел есть. Так хотел!<br/>
Так хотел вновь поесть что-то более вкусное, чем пряной хлеб! Дауд снова посмотрел на спрятанный под накидкой ключ. Глаза ожили, под тенью бровей.</p><p>Ведь там лежит его билет для мести.</p><p>***</p><p>    Вечер неспешно приближался к столице.<br/>
    С его окна закат не было видно. Как не было видно вообще практически ничего, кроме жалкого кусочка серо-оранжевого неба. В это время обычно происходит смена караулов.<br/>
Мужчина неуклюже встал на ноги и посмотрел на свой плащ. Старый и пыльный, он уже давно утратил свою позабытую красоту и величие. Как бы грустно и больно — и морально, и физически — не было носить эту накидку Лорда-Защитника, Дауд все равно аккуратно посадил её на свою плечи. Он укрыл его, словно покрывало. Почему он такой большой? Дауд решил не задумывается об этом и аккуратно подошёл ко входу в стою камеру.<br/>
    Быстрый взгляд налево — тупик, никого нет. Взгляд на право — проход дальше. Он обычно закрыт, но там тоже никого нет. Дауд аккуратно достал ключ из-за пазухи и протолкнул его в замочную скважину. Пальцы дрожали. Один легкий поворот и… клац.</p><p><br/>
    Двери открыты.<br/>
    В огрубевшие ноги кольнуло от давно забытого чувства свободы. Опьяняющей, как алкоголь на голодный желудок.<br/>
Свободен? Он свободен? Он свободен!<br/>
    Тело болело от тихой, подкрадывающийся ходьбы. Мышцы все еще подрагивали, словно его снова вели на каторгу, но все, же непроизвольно совершали нужные аккуратные движения. Глаза боятся, а ноги идут. Мужчина, в несколько коротких шагов, преодолел расстояние между камерой и столиком напротив. Клинок гвардейца приятной тяжестью осел у него в руке. Дауд на удивление заметил как дрожит лезвие в его руках.<br/>
    Дыхание замедлилось, но сердце только начало свой невыносимый танец. Все чувства, казалось, проснулись от дремоты, и эта информация ударила ему в голову волной. Что-то тянуло его вперед, умоляло и соблазняло пролететь над тюрьмой всеубивающей тенью. Утопить её в крови. Не щадить людей, что издевались над ним, что не повели и глазом видя его страдания! Смерть гадам!<br/>
    Дауд украдкой проскользнул к ближайшей двери. Холодный взгляд из-за укрытия тут же впился в охранника, что незадачливо наблюдал за чем-то сквозь решётку. Он был здесь один-одинешенек, как ящерица посреди дороги. Не проведя бровей, хищная тень переместилась за спину незнакомца.<br/>
Один простой взмах отдел жизнь и смерть этого человека. И бывший лорд был готов дать ответ, но вдруг его осенило.</p><p>
  <em>…А и ещё наш человек оставил клинок напротив Вашей камеры…»</em>
</p><p>    Руки сами, в привычном движении, столкнулись вокруг шеи гвардейца. Мужчина начал брыкаться и хрипеть, в попытке произнести что-то внятное. Он на мгновение подаётся вперед, почти освобождаясь от страшного натиска позади себя, но Дауд посильнее сдавливает шею. Гвардеец теряет сознание и его грубое тело падает в объятия нападавшего. Узник почти падает под этой тяжестью. Он неуклюже подберёт тело, и перетаскивать его за колонну — подальше от любопытных глаз.<br/>
Он ослаб сильнее, чем думалось раньше. Силы захвата едва хватило на то, что бы усыпить этого среднестатистического человека. В то время как раньше, он мог заниматься подобным часами.<br/>
Уложив тело, он мельком выглядывает из-за укрытия. Вверху, на мостике, стоит ещё кто-то. Беглец не сразу понимает, что рядовой повёрнут к нему спиной и просто благодарит Чужого за его невнимательность. Гвардеец стоит там ещё с минуту, после чего продолжает свой маршрут, что-то бормоча себе под нос.<br/>
«Значит, на верху есть как минимум один рядовой», — подмечает Дауд про себя, проскальзывая дальше. Он удерживает себя, чтобы не перейти на бег. Быстрее! БЫСТРЕЕ К СВОБОДЕ!</p><p>    Он аккуратно подходит к двери, через которую его обычно <strike>вели</strike> несли в допросную, и заглядывает через скважину — пусто. Мужчина дёргает за ручку, но дверь не открывается.<br/>
Черт, почему <em>сегодня</em> она заперта?<br/>
    Разозленный взгляд не сразу падает на контейнеры рядом. Они выстраивались в грубую лестницу к верхним мостикам.<br/>
Дауд аккуратно подходит к ним и вскарабкивается наверх. Прыжки с потягиванием — именно то, чего ему сейчас не хватало. Взобравшись наверх, он почувствовал, как несколько ран вновь лопнули на его спине и руках, от подобных действий. Инстинктивно, он сильнее сдавил челюсть, что только усугубило ситуацию. Голову свело сильным спазмом, сопровождающимся оглушающим писком и помутнением в глазах. Как же больно! Он схватился за свой живот и зажмурился, в попытке не закричать от окатившей его тело колючей слабости.<br/>
    Перетерпев несколько секунд, пока боль вновь не отступила, бывший телохранитель замечает перед собой стенд с оружием. Мечи больше не интересовали Дауда, так как у него уже и так был свой, а вот эликсир Соколова и пистолет с патронами — вполне себе. Он, не раздумывая, бросился к спасительной жидкости и в мгновение ока опустошил флакон. Будучи при звании, ему не приходилось пользоваться этим чудо-средством Королевского лекаря, но он прекрасно знал, что этот эликсир был полезен не только от чумы, но и при обычных ранениях. Благо, Антон напоминал об этом при каждом удобном случае.<br/>
Беглец вздрогнул от волны холодного спокойствия, что пробежалась по его телу. Конечно, одного флакона будет недостаточно, чтобы убрать все раны, нажитые за это время, но самые свежие из них, казалось, перестали терзать его душу. Легкость, впервые за долгое время охватила не только тело.<br/>
Цель вновь вдохнула в него желание бороться за существование.<br/>
    Посадив пистолет в левой руке, он двинулся дальше.</p><p>— А я тебе рассказывал, как однажды столкнулся с Даудом на тренировке? — горделиво заявил молодой мужской голос за дверью, как только обсуждаемый приблизился к ней. От такого заявления даже сам Дауд на мгновение опешил.<br/>
— Ты то? Не смеши меня. Я слышал что он был невероятным бойцом. — пробубнил кто-то в ответ.<br/>
— Ну, я и не говорил, что выиграл. Я просто был немного поражён. Он фехтовал против троих так легко, словно ребячился с детьми. Разминался. Ещё и комментировал, — после тяжелого вздоха послышались шаги в разные стороны. Похоже, они случайно столкнулись в патруле. Бывший лорд прижался к стене, слыша, как кто-то приближаются к нему. Дверь быстро открылась, скрывая его из вида. В комнату зашел молодой и худощявый паренек в гвардейской форме рядового. На вид ему можно было дать не больше 25-ти. Дауд захлопнул за ним дверь и тут же заключил в захвате. Зная, сколько именно усилий ему нужно прилагать для этого, стало определенно легче. Гвардеец быстро потерял сознание, похоже, даже не до конца поняв, что произошло. Нападавший выхватил из-за его пояса ключ и усадил тело в углу, а сам двинулся дальше.<br/>
Место, из которого можно было с комфортом следить почти за всем заключёнными, теперь пустовало. Тень скользнула дальше к прогулочному мостику. Он ожидал встретить сопротивление, в виде кучи скучающих гвардейцев, но даже там было пусто. Казалось, что на весь Колдридж осталось 10 человек, двух их которых он уже устранил. Дауд аккуратно перебрался через мостик в допросную комнату.</p><p>    На самом деле, входить сюда ему не хотелось от слов «фу блять», но побег сам себя не устроит. Зайдя в пыточную, он закрыл за собою дверь и неосознанно остановился, уставившись на пустое кресло. Лужа крови, разбавленная водой, простиралась от подножья к раковине размашистым мазком. Сердце неосознанно замерло, и мышцы снова напряглась. Хлебушек просился наружу. Его выворачивало от мысли, сколько связок он здесь потянул, и что заставило его пережить это кресло. Что Берроуз, Кэмпбелл и Палач только над ним не делали. Разве что только не дрочили, наверное.<br/>
Дауд шикнул и недовольно пошагал к столу. На нем стоял знакомый аудиограф, записка и ещё один меч.<br/>
Он остановился на мгновение, после чего проверил выход и подошёл к бумажке:</p><p>
  <em>Рапорт дежурного офицера о предстоящем допросе Дауда.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Бывший королевский защитник должен быть доставлен для допроса. Дело исключительной важности! Допрос проведут лично Лорд-регент и Верховный смотритель Кемпбелл. Без промедления выполняйте их команды и следите за тем, чтобы палач не переусердствовал. Если Дауд умрет в его руках, вы займете его место!</em>
</p><p>    «Интересно, это они о произошедшем допросе или предстоящем?», — спросил он сам у себя, после чего недовольно положил письмо обратно на стол. — «Какая к в Бездну уже разница?», — Дауд повернулся к висевшей позади него большой картине Берроуза. Лорд-регент приказал повесил её туда почти сразу после его заключения. Наверное, что бы раздражать бывшего лорда в два раза эффективнее. У него это, бесспорно, получилось.<br/>
    Недовольно цокнув языком, Дауд прошёл в кладовую.<br/>
Это помещение оказалось намного больше, чем ему представлялось. Здесь свободно много разгуливать 5 или 6 человек. Он острым взглядом пробежался по комнате в поисках чего-то, похожего на бомбу.<br/>
На удивление, здесь содержалось много пустых, и не очень, бутылок дешевого вина и виски, коробки с едой и оружием, какие-то инструменты, мешки. Так же тут виднелись трубы. Но ничего не похожего на взрывчатку. Внимание к себе приковывал черный сейф. Он был настолько старым, что даже не имел пароля — просто ручку, которую нужно было повернуть.<br/>
Дауд подошёл к нему и открыл черный ящик. На свое удивление, именно там и хранилась нужная ему вещица — несколько ТНТ, переплетенных вместе с небрежно приклеенным к ним механизмом автовозгорания. Беглец аккуратно взял самодельное чудо на руки.<br/>
«Как кто-то смог незаметно пронести бомбу сюда?» — вдруг поинтересовался бывший лорд — «Кем бы не был этот «друг», или точнее <em>«друзья»</em>, они похоже давно планировали мой побег» — подметил он, почувствовав странный укор совести. Аккуратно положив механизм в один из широких карманов плаща, Дауд направился назад. Проходя мимо картины, он снова остановился и посмотрел на неё. Даже мастерски выполненная работа не могла перекрыть уродство этой облысевшей рожи с орлиным носом. Заключенный подошёл ближе.</p><p>    Лорд-Регент, да? Чертов трус! Даже если он был белым кроликом, Дауд пообещал себе, что обязательно отомстит этому гаду за все, что пережил. Он возил клиник, что лежал на столе, прямо в живот картине. Оружие небрежно впилось в холст, повернувшись немного боком. Может это и не эстетично, зато достаточно прямо говорит о своём посыле.</p><p>    Похвалил себя за находчивость, Дауд аккуратно подошёл к двери с допросной и вновь посмотрел в скважину. Тень стражника, появилась с прохода напротив.<br/>
Если он правильно помнит планировку тюрьмы, там должен быть внутренний дворик. Гвардеец поднялся по лестнице и вошел в пространство меж отделениями тюрьмы. Осмотрев комнату, подай с пол минутки, он снова направился назад. Дауд решил не медлить и прошмыгнул из пыточной за ближайшую от выхода колонну. Поняв, что охранник окончательно пропал из виду внутри своей территории, беглец наглым образом подошел к двери и выглянул из-за угла. Перед собой, он видел только одного человека. Он остановился чуть дальше двух колонн и смотрел на одну из них. Вероятно, за ней скрывался ещё кто-то.</p><p>— Вот. Теперь ты доволен? — буркнул впереди стоящий.<br/>
— Что там? — поинтересовался невидимка.<br/>
— Пу-с-то, — недовольно и по-детски наигранно произнес человек.<br/>
— Не капризничай, это твоя работа, в конце концов.<br/>
— Да ладно тебе, все будет хорошо. М, не хочешь сходить и выпить сегодня после смены? — стоящий за колонной показался. Он вышел чуть дальше и пошёл кругом поэтому небольшому «наружному» пространству. Его коллега решил проследить за его действиями, упершись плечом об ближайшую ровную поверхность. Этим слушатель и воспользовался, прошмыгнув дальше.<br/>
— Ты снова хочешь попробовать обыграть меня в кости? — насмешливо поинтересовался уходящий. — Просто смирись с тем, что я здесь очень везучий.<br/>
— Да пошел ты.</p><p><br/>
    Дауд проскочил из-за колонны, через кусты, за вольеры волкодавов.<br/>
— Как же осточертели эти крысы, — пробубнил один из охранников совсем рядом, раздавив маленькое существо. Крыса недовольно пискнула в предсмертной агонии.<br/>
— И не говори. Чужой подтвердит, мне кажется, с каждым днем они становятся все умнее, — подал голос охранник с противоположной стороны комнаты.<br/>
— Смотри, чтобы тебя не обогнали.<br/>
— Идти. Нахер. Чужому.</p><p>    Подождав, пока рядовой снова продолжит свой курс, Дауд тихонько? взобравшись наверх по лестнице, практически припадая до земли. Он остановился у решеточной двери. Прямая дорога к главному выходу. Перед собой, он видит двух гвардейцев: Офицера и сержанта, судя по форме.<br/>
— Завтра вновь будет приходить Лорд-Регент, да? — невоудышевленно спросил младший по званию, что стоял в пропускной комнате.<br/>
— Да. Но все должно быть готово уже сегодня. С ним прибудет и Верховный смотритель, — грубо ответил ему другой гвардеец, что расхаживал по комнате.<br/>
— Чего они медлят с этим Даудом? Нанянчатся с ним уже, какой месяц…<br/>
— Четвертый.<br/>
— Хочу уже увидеть, как голова полетит с его плеч. Он же убил императрицу! А я — в отличии от многих — её любил, — От этих слов Дауд покрепче сжал клинок в своей руке. Любил? Да что он знает о любви! Офицер кивнул и направился дальше по коридору. Беглец скользнув к охранной будке, украдкой пробрался к сержанту. Он так же захватил его, начав душить. Руки уже устали от подобных действий, и лишь только мысль о том, что совсем скоро он окажется на воле, неведомой силой тащило худое тело дальше. Дальше. Дальше! К свободе!<br/>
Гвардеец удрученно упал в его объятия. Дауд снова недовольно выдохнул и потащил его за угол этого небольшого помещения.<br/>
— А где это ребята ночной смены? — вдруг поинтересовался голос из-за стены.<br/>
— Снова, наверное, заболтались где-то по дороге. Вот придут, я им покажу кузькину мать, — недовольно сичал офицер.<br/>
    Во имя Чужого там ещё кто-то? Дауд вглядывался в комнату, присев рядом с храпящим телом. Ему нужно было каким-то образом выловить одного из них… это что, пустая бутылка? Он пялился на упомянутый объект несколько долгих секунд. В голове не сразу родился одновременно простой и гениальный план. Тихо подойдя к находке, Дауд поднял её и бросил через разбитое окно. Эффектно покрутившись в воздухе, бутылка с грохотом разбилась вдребезги в нескольких метрах. Беглец вновь припал к земле, ожидая добычу.<br/>
— Ха?<br/>
— Что это было? — послышались ему почти одновременно. Пауза. Кто-то, громко топая ногами, подошёл к тому месту, где упала приманка. Дауд выглянул из-за укрытия. Офицер внимательно разглядывал помещение перед собой. Тень вновь скользнула за спину и обхватила его шею в захвате. Он, все так наивно бултыхаются в руках.<br/>
— Что там? — послышалось позади. Дауд почувствовал, как по телу пробежались мурашки. Он сильнее надавил на руки, в надежде ускорить эффект захвата. Их окатил холод. Он на грани.<br/>
— Что там? — вновь повторил голос, но уже более настойчиво. Офицер, наконец-то, перестал сопротивляется и также потерял сознание. Беглец уже хотел подхватить его, дабы спрятать, но не смог. Он слишком тяжёлый! Тело упало на пол. Дауд повернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как из-за открытых дверей показался ещё один охранник-рядовой.</p><p>    Их взгляды пересеклись.<br/>
    Все ещё держа клинок в руке, Дауд первым кинулся в атаку. Мальчишка испуганно ахнул и попытался достать свой меч, но не успел. Бывший лорд подлетел к нему, словно пуля, толкнул, после чего прибил лицом в пол. Дуло пистолета зависло у его виска. Мужчина под ним, с страхом смотрел на него одним глазом.<br/>
— Еще…одно дви-жение и…тебе ко-нец, — говорить было очень сложно. Губ он практически не чувствовал, а вот опухший язык и воспаленные десна вполне себе.<br/>
— П-прошу пощадите, — горько промямлил он. Дауд сильнее нажал коленом меж его лопаток. Огнестрельное оружие уткнулось в голову. Одно легкое движение пальцем и….<br/>
Что ему теперь делать с этим? Дауд медленно отпустил его, отобрав ключи и меч гвардейца, посадив его за свой пояс.<br/>
— Вставай, — рявкнул он, все еще держа меч на подготовке. Рядовой медленно исполнил приказ.<br/>
— Сколько? — потребовал беглец.<br/>
— Что «сколько»?<br/>
-…Сколько там, — Дауд ткнул лезвием в сторону громоздкой чёрной механической двери.<br/>
— Д-двое. Должно быть двое, — Они смотрели друг на друга, как два непуганых кролика. Бывший лорд все размышлял, как бы ему теперь так поступить, что бы сбежать. Что же делать? За этой дверью выход, который ему нужно было взорвать. Но что делать с двумя другими охранниками? А с этим что? Руки крепче сжимаются вокруг оружия. В его голове невольно родился сложный, для него, план.<br/>
— Открой, — потребовал Дауд. Охранник не сдвинулся с места.<br/>
— Я при-кон-чу тебя…если не от-кроешь, — он пытался стоять на ногах ровно, выглядеть угрожающие. Ибо его сознание вновь затмевалось, а ноги сложнее слушались команд. Слишком много всего, после продолжительного бездействия. Слишком много мыслей, слишком много движений, слишком много чувств!<br/>
— Х-хорошо. — в пол тона пробурчал рядовой. Он аккуратно прошёлся назад в свою кабинку и опустил рычаг вниз.</p><p>    Комната наполнилась неприятным громким звуком скрежета железа. Массивные металлические ворота начали медленно открываться. Дождавшись, пока двери откроются достаточно широко, чтобы он смог в них протиснуться, Дауд ворвался в соседнюю комнату. Он тут же поймал на себе два испуганных взгляда. Он бросил клинок в сторону гвардейца, что стоял рядом с входом, а сам кинулся дальше.<br/>
— Какого хрена? — послышалось сверху. Беглец кинул взгляд на стоящего у рычага охранника. Дауд достал из кармана взрывчатку и бросил её в сторону двери. Бомба упала прямо у выхода. Он уверенно направил пистолет и выстрелил в взрывчатку.<br/>
    Взрыв и писк наполнил его уши, свет огня и жар окатил лицо, а взрывная волна заставила его пошатнуться, и пропасть к земле. Он слышал голоса и сирены на заднем плане. Поднимается тревога. Беглец рванул вперед, отбросив пистолет в сторону. Пробежав через пыль и теплоту, он оказался на улице. Свежий воздух окатил его волной заставив замереть на месте.</p><p>    Улица! Свобода! Он свободен! Бежать! Бежать и не останавливаться! — именно это кричало его сердце.</p><p>— Схватить его! Не дайте улизнуть! — послышалось позади. Мост перед ним уже был на полпути к полному поднятию. Дауд ошарашено посмотрел в сторону и назад. Его окружали.<br/>
Сбежались, как стая тараканов на огрызок.<br/>
— Тебе некуда бежать, — рыкнул один из гвардейцев. Дауд криво улыбнулся. Он сделал несколько шагов назад и посмотрел вниз — искусственный канал. Интересно, насколько он глубокий? Во имя Бездны, пусть будет достаточно.<br/>
— Нет!<br/>
— Схватить его! — но было уже слишком поздно.<br/>
    Мужчина сорвался с моста и словно рыба полетел в воду. Бам. Мягкий удар в руки, в голову. Брызги. Звуки резко превратились в мутную какофонию, а плащ потяжелел, погружая его на дно.<br/>
Вода.<br/>
    Она окатила его тело некой свежестью, словно приголубливала и прятала в себе. Странным, позабытым теплом и грузом приняла в себя Дауда. Он поплыл к противоположному берегу. Худые острые руки кое как совершали правление движения в толще мутных вод. Дальше! Дальше! Вода расступилась, когда он, задыхаясь и хватаясь за землю, как за спасительный канат, словно пёс, выбирался наружу. Как бы ни было приятно плавать, вода забирала слишком много сил. Дауд пыхтел, но все же встал на ноги продолжая неуклюжий бег дальше.<br/>
Дальше!<br/>
Дальше!<br/>
    Вглубь вонючих катакомб! Убегать от стаи волкодавов.</p><p>***</p><p>    К ногам были прибиты невидимые кандалы, что своей тяжестью притягивали его к земле. Лоб горел, глаза неустанно бегали от одного размытого пятна к другому. Он шёл медленно, волоча грязные пальцы и пятки по грязи. Под ногами бежала грязная мутная вода стоков. В руке, сжатой в кулак и испачканной в собственной крови, он уже кое-как держал острие клинка. Оно тряслось в нескольких сантиметрах от почвы. Вторая рука шла по стене, придерживая его тело от того, что бы не упасть на бок, если он поскользнется.<br/>
    Дауд шёл вперед, не видя и не зная где начало и где конец. Только подальше от стражников и крыс. Он уже не видел ничего. Голова гудела от напряжения.<br/>
— Ох! — послышалось внезапно впереди. Адреналин ударил голову, словно укол и бывший лорд инстинктивно выставил клинок перед собой, в сторону звука. Грудная клетка напряглась, и усталое лицо перекосилось в слабой злобе.<br/>
— Спокойнее сэр, я ваш друг, — голос был спокойный и нежным, убаюкивающим, добрым. Слишком добрым. Эта доброта настораживала Дауда.<br/>
— Друг? — произнёс беглец с укором и ненавистью.<br/>
— Да, я Самуэль. Служу хорошим людям, что хотят с вами увидится, — беглец сфокусировал взгляд на тени впереди. На улице уже стемнело, и луны сегодня не было видно. Он на мгновение отвёл клинок, а после вновь выставил его в сторону собеседника.<br/>
— Кто! — выпали он почти рыча.<br/>
— Самуэль, — голос не дрогнул<br/>
— Нет! — конец гвардейского меча прикоснуться к груди мужчины напротив — Кто тебя… на-нял?<br/>
— Ох, вы об этом. Адмирал Хевлок. Я думаю, вы должны его знать. А, еще офицер Грир, он так же был там.<br/>
— Грир? — переспросил Дауд, отводя оружие в сторону. Он знал этого человека. Эбнер Грир — один из офицеров, что сопровождал его в поездке. Он закрыл лицо рукой, чувствую, как сознание вновь пытается покинуть тело. Он шатался, как осиновый лист.<br/>
— Ой, лорд Кра… **<br/>
— НЕТ! — вскрикнул Дауд, махнув рукой. Он вновь посмотрел в сторону лодочника, точнее размытого пятна, что он видел вместо человека. Вместо всего. Жар вновь ударил в голову и челюсть.<br/>
— Я…просто Дауд.<br/>
— Хорошо, сэр. Садитесь в лодку, и я отвезу вас в безопасное место к хорошим людям. Здесь не далеко, ниже по реке, — Бывший лорд уставился на Самуэля. Ноги все ещё хотели нести его вперед, а недоверие колотило сердце. Незнакомец сделал несколько шагов в сторону и вновь остановился.<br/>
— Сэр?<br/>
— Ладно, — прогремел Дауд, неуклюже следуя за ним. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Она выглядит так, словно кто-то отрезал верх у маски чумного доктора и приклеил её на маску китобоя. Дальше об это больше, просто держите это описание в голове.</p><p>**Я очень долго оттягивала этот момент и все не решалась давать ему фамилию. Оригинальному Дауду она и не нужна была, ведь он ассасин, но этому Дауду она нужна позарез, ведь он Лорд-Защитник. Так что да. Думаю, в следующей главе я назову фамилию полностью. Но если кто-то хочешь погадать на кофейной гуще, то я буду не против хехе.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Глава II: Пробуждение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Тяжело.<br/>
    Ноги и запястья были прикованы к железному стулу. Пыточная комната, погруженная во мрак, вновь настигла его.<br/>
    Дауд чувствовал на себе взгляд, но никак не мог его поймать. Белый свет ослепляет, словно пленник смотрит прямо на солнце, даже если он отворачивается. А дальше — только тьма. Густая, как вровень, дикая, как море, живая, как бы странно не было применять этот эпитет к пустоте.</p><p>    Раскаленное дыхание углями обжигает кожу. Словно невидимый и неосязаемый Палач подносит очередное раскаленное докрасна клеймо к оголенному телу. Из жары его бросает в холод. Холод горечи, боли и одиночества.<br/>
Вновь.<br/>
    Он чувствует чье-то присутствие. Этот загадочный и стеснительный кто-то наблюдает отовсюду и одновременно был нигде. Это он калечит его?<br/>
    Дыхание учащается, когда голову наполняет злость.<br/>
Покажись, трус!<br/>
    Дауд желал видеть того, кто издевается над ним. Пусть и вербально, но вымещать на нем свой гнев.<br/>
— <strong>Наконец ты заметил меня,</strong> — шепнул ему кто-то на ухо. Холодно, сдержанно, но не менее кисло. Дауд ощутил прикосновение к своей коже. Тонкие пальцы змеями поползли к сонной артерии. Так нежно, аккуратно и спокойно. По спине пробежали мурашки. Мужчина резко повернулся, незаметно переходя из сна в реальность.</p><p>    Силуэт возвышается над ним!<br/>
    Дауд дёргается, но вместо привычной холодной стены и цепких кандалов, мужчина чувствует свободное пространство и тут же падает на пол, стукнувшись головой обо что-то по пути.<br/>
— Глаза Чужого! — напугано выпаливает грубый голос над ним, снимая ругательство с языка. Боль вновь окатывает тело: ноет под руками, в ступнях, в пальцах, в челюсти и, теперь уже, на затылке.<br/>
— Лорд Дауд! Вы в порядке? — упомянутый кидает взгляд на стоящего рядом мужчину. Офицерская форма на нем, словно пощечина, прогоняет боль на второй план, наполняя сознание звериным <em>страхом</em>. Ноги сами по себе прижимаются ближе к телу, сгорбленная спина припадает к тумбе.<br/>
    Только не снова! Почему он обращается так к нему? Издевается, тварь?! Хочет унизить его?! Плененный долгую минуту не сводит с стоящего перед ним взгляда, пока не понимает, что узнает его. Страх вновь спрятался в темных углах сознания.<br/>
    Перед ним стоял человек в военной мундире. Цвета на нем давно побледнели, а если присмотреться, на глаз тут же попадает несколько не выводимых пятен. Да и застегнут он не был, открыт нараспашку, или, скорее, небрежно накинут наверх, словно по старой привычке. На Дауда смотрели светлые коричневые большие глаза из-под чёрных нитей бровей. Массивная челюсть остро сходится в подбородке. Лёгкая щетина придавала ему более грозно вида, заостряя мягкие контуры. Само лицо было вытянутым. Горбатый нос нависает над верхней губой с заметным рубцом ближе в правой части. Чёрные волосы, зачесанные назад, спадают на маленькие уши. Эта причёска визуально увеличивает лоб, полный морщин.</p><p>— Эбнер? — хрипло спрашивает он с недоверием. В горле дерет от сухости и упавший растекается в кашле.<br/>
— Я не хотел вас напугать. Вы в порядке? — офицер подал руку, дабы помочь подняться. Дауд переводит взгляд на ладонь и кривится, словно за один присест съел целое кислое яблоко. Беглец поднимается на ноги самостоятельно, опираясь на кровать и тумбу.</p><p>    Наконец встав, Дауд окидывает помещение взглядом.<br/>
    Привычная камера расширилась в большой деревянный чердак. Из закрытых плотной тканью и досками окон кое-как пробивался свет, осведомляя, что на дворе ярко светит солнце. Основными источниками света здесь выступали фонари и свечи. Сейчас только одна лампа, стоящая на прикроватной тумбе, наполняла чердак тёплым жёлтым светом. В воздухе летали частицы пыли. Из мебели здесь присутствовали: кровать, тумба, письменный стол, накрытый покрывалом диван и несколько стульев, в спешке распиханных по углам, да бы максимально расширить свободное пространство.</p><p>— Простите. Вот, выпейте воды, — вновь говорит мужчина в форме, протягивая Дауду наполненный стакан для виски. Острый взгляд бегает от одного объекта к другому.<br/>
    Чувство тревоги до сих пор кусает за пятки. Он не может отделаться от предчувствия предательства и издевки. Словно он вновь был маленьким ребенком, которого дразнят. Дауд пытается выдавить из себя хоть слово, огрызнуться, прогнать его прочь, выплюнуть ругательство, но горло вновь раздирает болью, заставляя нервно сглотнуть и отложить эти идеи на потом. Он неуверенно перенимает воду и выпивает её. Не сразу, понемногу, все ещё боясь, что в неё подмешали каких-то наркотиков.</p><p>    Эбнер был такого же роста, как и Дауд. Широкие плечи и тонкие бедра, пятка к пятке — как и полагается человеку на службе. Он стоит рядом с быльцой кровати и внимательно следит за его плавными и, временами, чересчур неаккуратными действиями. Его лицо было одновременно грустным и потерянным.<br/>
— Где я? — спросил Дауд медленно, боясь, что его сейчас ударят за это любопытство. Губы казались необычайно тяжёлыми, горло ревело, пусть и не так сильно, как до этого. Рот словно был набили мёдом.<br/>
— Мы сейчас в пабе «Песья Яма». Здесь безопасно, никто нас не найдёт. Можете не волноваться, — Дауд вновь садится на кровать. Но вместо привычной железной койки чувствует под собой тёплый матрац. И это на мгновение пугает его.<br/>
— Как я…здесь…<br/>
— Вы разве не помните собственный побег? — тихо интересуется собеседник. — Побег из Колдриджа. Взрывчатку? Лодочника, что доставил вас сюда? — слушая офицера, беглец действительно начинает вспоминать. Не все, конечно. Обрывки, чувства, эмоции, что тогда переживал.<br/>
— Самуэля? — уточняет Дауд. Перед глазами появляется картина расплывчатого пятна и за ушами заиграл его голос, чёткий и спокойный, словно маяк в ночном шторме.<br/>
— Да, — удивлено выпаливает собеседник. Мужчина со шрамом посмотрел на свои пальцы. Они все ещё слегка дрожат. Тот проводит рукой по шее пытаясь унять этот страх, и чувствует на ней странный, давящий на хребет горб.<br/>
— Кто меня…<br/>
— Сейчас вам не стоит об этом беспокоиться. Лучше отправляйтесь и поешьте, лорд Дауд, — беглец посмотрел на Эбнера, ожидая, пока тот договорит, после чего рыком додал:<br/>
-…трогал, — это слово тут же ошпаривает Грира, заставляя его брови взмыть ко лбу.<br/>
— Оу, — неуклюже выдавил он, скрестив руки на груди, — Прошу прощение за это, сэр. Вы спали уже 3-тий день. Да и лихорадка прошла только несколько часов назад. Все очень волновались, пусть я и говорил им, что все в порядке. Что вам просто нужен спокойный сон. Они заставили меня проверить ваше состояние.<br/>
— 3-тий…день? — повторяет Дауд, не веря в услышанное. Собеседник грубо кивнул. Мужчина отвернулся к стене, перепачканной газетными вывесками и плакатами.<br/>
    Он действительно проспал 3 дня? Черт, какой же сейчас день? Какой месяц, вообще? Что происходит? Почему он здесь? Известно ли что-то об Эмили? В голову тут же налетела целая стая вопросов и первостепенным из них был:<br/>
— «Все».....кто эти…«все»?<br/>
— Скоро и сами узнаете, сэр. Но сначала поешьте и примите ванну. Она на втором этаже. Вам нужна с этим помощь?<br/>
— Сам справлюсь, — огрызается Дауд.<br/>
— Хорошо, — собеседник не сразу решается говорить, выдержав паузу. — Если будете готовы, спускаетесь на первый, — выдыхает офицер, разворачиваясь на каблуках и пошагал к выходу из комнаты.<br/>
— Эбнер, — позвал его Дауд, заставляя упоминаемого остановиться в дверном проёме, — выкинь эту форму… глубоко в Бездну, — рыкнул он. Пусть это и звучит как шутка, беглец был настроен вполне серьёзно. Офицерский мундир дразнил воспоминания, словно муха перед сном. Грир хмыкнул и оставил его один на один с новой информацией.</p><p>    3 дня.<br/>
    Эти 3 дня никогда и не существовали для бывшего лорда. Плечи падают. Дауд и сам не заметил, как расправил их, общаясь с офицером. Глаза бегали по полу.<br/>
    3 дня кошмаров.<br/>
    Теперь понятно, почему его голова гудит так, словно он и не спал вовсе.<br/>
    Мужчина с шрамом поднимает взгляд и вновь осматривается на чердаке. На ближайшей колонне, одной из несущих балок здания, он замечает плащ. Черный и громоздкий, тот мрачной тенью ожидает своего часа. С тяжёлым входом, Дауд вновь отводит глаза в сторону. Этому времени не суждено наступить. Больше никогда.</p><p>    Взгляд дальше скользит по комнате, пока не достигает стола. На нем лежит тот самый клинок, который он отобрал у рядового, а рядом с ним поднос с едой. Легкий белый пар, вздымающийся от еды, явно говорил, что принесли её сюда недавно. Дауд уставился на тарелку с достаточно жидкой кашей и долькой хлеба рядом.<br/>
Он аккуратно подводится и подходит к столу, не в силах оторвать взгляд от еды.<br/>
    <em>Неужели.</em><br/>
Неужели это нечто больше, чем пресной кирпич?</p><p>***</p><p>    Его окутывал мягкий пар и горячая вода.<br/>
    Впервые за очень долгое время, мужчина позволил телу немного расслабиться и больше не дрожать, словно он стоит голый на морозе. Впервые за очень долгое время, он позволил сухой крови и грязи покинуть его тело.<br/>
    Дауд сидел в деревянной ванной и смотрел на свои руки.<br/>
    Худые пальцы, с длинными ногтями, выглядели неестественно. Словно эти руки принадлежат очень худощавому аристократу, но не никак не образцовому войну. Кожа была неровной и местами слишком красной. Там его оболочка самым тонким слоем обволакивает мясо. Совсем ещё молодая.</p><p>    Купаясь, Дауд, на удивление для себя, подметил, как же сильно исхудал.<br/>
    До того момента, как одежда и бинты — предположительно, опека обитателей паба — не пала с него, мужчина даже не подозревал как сильно изменилось его тело. Не сказать, что он всегда был похож на обычных гвардейцев Дануолла. Его фигуре всегда были присущи мягкие углы и общая вытянутость, а не широкие плечи и громоздкие руки. Дауд никогда не видел своего отца, и не знал, как он выглядел. Поэтому, всегда благодарил маму за такие черты. Но сейчас…. Это все было возведено в не смешной абсурд!</p><p>    Длинные руки представляли собою практически кожу да кости. Только острые выступы локтей и громоздких кистей, придавали его виду хоть какого-то объёма. Чуть выше запястий, на тыльной стороне рук, он заметил несколько грубых шрамов. Дауд не сразу вспомнил, что когда-то, одной из его пыток были надрезы и удары тонкими предметами в руки.<br/>
Мужчина скривился, вспоминая эту боль. Отпечатки были столь глубоки, что фантомные ощущения, окатившее его руки, были чересчур реалистичными.<br/>
    Живот упал, странным образом показывая диафрагму каждый раз, как он набирал полные легкие воздуха. Грудная клетка рёбрами пробивалась сквозь бледную, по меркам жителя южных островов, кожу с розовыми или белыми пятнами ожогов и шрамов.<br/>
    Он помнит каждый. <em>Помнить все.</em> Даже то, что хотелось и не знать вовсе.<br/>
    Смотря на отметины тела, мускулы вновь начинали дрожать, а кожа зудеть, словно ему предстояло пережить все это еще один раз. Ключица острием отрезала голову от тела. Волосы росли кое-как и кое где. Естественно, что повреждённая кожа больше никогда не сможет возобновить волосяной покров. Пусть груди и животу досталось сполна, ещё более страшные увечья были на его боках и спине. Живо ещё несколько налитых синяков. На животе под руками живого места, казалось, найти нельзя было. Словно кто-то большим ножом жадно отрезал от него часть и оставил затягивается.</p><p>    Дауд, по понятным причинам, не мог разглядеть себя сзади, но намыливаясь и нащупывая, он прекрасно осознавал — словно нить цепи, из спины выпирал хребет, ровной линией разделяя его силуэт на «право» и «лево». Сквозь всю кожу проходили длинные ручьи ран. От ударов лозами и плетками. Наверное, на вид они напоминали порезы иглами.<br/>
    Бедрам досталось не так сильно, в отличие от ног. Острые очертания собственных костей, словно металлические прутья моста, растягивали кожу, показывая все её уродства. Задняя часть икры и коленей была также усыпана ожогами, преимущественно полосами, а тонкие грубые пальцы были искривлены и покраснели под действием пара. Он помнил, как не мог стоять на ногах от боли, что окатывала его кровоточащие ступни и пятки, когда Пыточник заходил слишком далеко, и как ему приходить ползать, что бы передвигаться.<br/>
Он ведь Дауд — человек с повышенным болевым пороком. Настоящая божья благодать для садиста. Да еще и цареубийца. Кого не жалко, так ведь?</p><p>    Впервые посмотрев в зеркало, Дауд не сразу смог узнать себя.<br/>
    Обычно коротко стриженые волосы отростки почти до ушей и были небрежно растрепаны, создавая вид прилизанной гривы. То тут, то там даже проглядывалась седина, в основном выглядывающая у ушей. Прямоугольное лицо впало и наполнилось страхом и ужасом. Грубые черные брови, казалось, стали ещё больше, пряча в своей тени глаза-бусинки. Даже собственному хозяину понадобилось несколько мгновений, чтобы, наконец, найти зрачки и этой тьме и грубых мешках недосыпанных месяцев. Знаменитый шрам, проходящий через правую часть лица, также не сразу бросался на глаз, теряясь на общем фоне бледной кожи и чёрных морщин. Он так исхудал, что мог спокойно погладить и видеть свои глазные впадины, скулы и очертания черепа. Но больше всего, от привычного Дауду образа самого себя, отделяла, пожалуй, лёгкая борода. Он не любил носить бороду и этот удрученный вид только ещё больше подтверждал, что она ему ой как не идет.<br/>
    В это сложно поверить, и лишь только тот факт, что он мог рассказать историю почти каждого ранения на теле, окончательно вбивала в него мысль:<br/>
<em>«Это действительно новый я»</em>.<br/>
    Грустный взгляд смотрел на него с отражения. Дауду хотелось плакать от этого угрюмого зрелища. Хотелось вскрыть вену, что бы освободить истерзанную душу из оков брошенного на произвол тела. Но все что он мог — это только смотреть и сжимать кулак в тонкой боли.<br/>
    Он ослаб, исхудал, но не был истощен. Он изменился, был изменен, но не сломлен.<br/>
    Нужно побриться.</p><p>***</p><p>    Внезапный стук в дверь заставил бывшего лорда отвлечься от методичного застегивания свежей рубашки и остановится.<br/>
— Лорд Крамер? * — послышался твёрдый голос из-за неё. Дауд тихо подошёл к двери и открыл её, застав стоящую по ту сторону даму врасплох.<br/>
    Это была худая женщина средних лет с рыжими волосами, собранными в пучке. Она обладала вытянутыми чертами тела. Овальное лицо с острым подбородком и большим лбом перекосилось в удивлении. Яркие глаза и аккуратный носик — девушка определённо выглядела миловидно.<br/>
— Ох, — вздохнула она, делая шаг назад и бегая по нему взглядом, — Надеюсь, я не сильно вас потревожила.<br/>
— Нет, — сухо отвечает ей беглец, на мгновение, удивившись собственной резкости. — И прошу, просто Дауд, — он попытался сгладить острые углы собственного тона. Подобный резкий бас вошёл ему в привычку. Сложно в мгновение ока забыть всю ту темноту, в которой он <strike>жил</strike> существовал.<br/>
— А, лорд…Дауд, я надеюсь, свежая одежда вам подошла? — робко поинтересовалась женщина, быстро собравшись и почтительно сложив руки перед собой. Она была одета в нарядную, но, определенно, старую одежду горничных и, по предположениям мужчины, была одной из служанок паба. Уборщицей или официанткой.<br/>
— Она великовата, но это не страшно.<br/>
— Я могу поискать для вас другую…<br/>
— Это не страшно, мисс…<br/>
— Каллиста Карноу.<br/>
— Оу, — протягивает Дауд. Услышав фамилию, на глаз тут же падает сходство с другим представителем семейства. Они действительно похожи. Как он раньше этого не заметил?<br/>
— Так ты и есть племянница Джеффа? — все ещё рычит он, совсем слегка подняв тембр, из-за чего могло сложиться ощущение грубой насмешки.<br/>
— Вы знаете меня?<br/>
— Твой дядя много рассказывал мне о тебе. Говорил, что нет девушки умнее, чем его племянница, — она отводит взгляд в сторону. Этот жест заставляет Дауда задуматься. Каллиста выглядит грустной, а не счастливой или смущенной, как ожидалось. Неужели что-то случилось со старшим Карноу? Как только он набирает полные легкие воздуха, чтобы продолжить говорить, женщина подмечает:<br/>
— Вы ведь уже закончили водные процедуры?<br/>
— Да… — разочарованный перебитой мыслей, протягивает Дауд.<br/>
— Тогда прошу за мной. Думаю, <em>они</em> уже не могут дождаться встречи с вами, — Дауд удивлённо проследил за ней взглядом, подметив резкое изменение в поведении, после чего молча последовал за Каллистой, закрыв за собою дверь. Они в тишине спустились вниз. Беглец сразу понял, что спрашивать её бессмысленно — девушка не ответит.</p><p>    Первый, и в тоже время, парадный этаж выглядел намного ухоженнее всех остальных. Воздух стоял свежий и наполненный слабым ароматом алкоголя. Здесь витала приятная атмосфера паба: красота и лёгкость. Кто-то шуршал за стойкой, что-то переставляя.<br/>
    Закрытые окна погружают помещение в неприятный полумрак, ибо внутреннее освещение явно не справлялись с поставленной задачей. Но даже в темноте было заметно, что это место любят и его стараются держать в чистоте, насколько это вообще возможно в старом береговом здании во время чумы.<br/>
— О! А вот и наш герой! — послышалось из противоположной стороны помещения. Младшая Карноу осталась у входа на лестничную площадку, а сам Дауд последовал навстречу голосу.<br/>
    Адмирал Фарли Хэвлок.<br/>
    Эту громоздкую статую в светло-синем морском мундире было сложно не заметить в красно-коричнево-золотых обрамлениях паба. Мужчина крепкого, военного телосложения, с широкими плечами и маленькой лысой головой. Небольшие уши растопырены в разные стороны, словно слушая пространство вокруг, в ожидании врага. Небольшие глаза блестят. Он стоял рядом с местом для посетителей, и вальяжно попивал коньяк. Бывший лорд почти не общался с ним, но прекрасно знал о исключительной верности этого человека короне. Императрица предпочитала знать имена подобных личностей.</p><p>— Адмирал Хэвлок, — поприветствовал его ответ Дауд, подойдя ближе, — рад видеть что у вас все хорошо, — все присутствуют странно притихли на мгновение. Даже шуршания прекратились. Он словил на своих лопатках колкий взгляд, но сдержал позыв обернуться. Беглец скрестил руки перед собой. Его речь все ещё был медленной и угрожающе низкой.<br/>
— Вижу, сон и ванна пошли вам на пользу, лорд Крамер.<br/>
— Дауд..... Просто Дауд, — поправляет его беглец, чувствуя что эту фразу он повторит сегодня не один десяток раз. Лицо адмирала молнией прорезая легкая улыбка, более грубыми чертами показывая шрам на левой щеке. Странное выражение лица. Словно он пытается прикрыть что-то за этой радостью. Удивление? Насмешка? Гнев? Его сложно было прочитать.<br/>
— Да, конечно. Так, вам действительно стало лучше?<br/>
— Да… Я благодарен вам за это.<br/>
— Ну, за это меня не нужно благодарить. Я просто помогал. Весь план придумал офицер Грир, — адмирал повел стаканом, в сторону сидящей за столом вышеобъявленной личности.<br/>
    Офицер Эбнер Грир, как уже упоминалось, был одним из членов экипажа, что сопровождал Дауда в его дипломатическом путешествии по островам. К команде присоединился уже на Морли, где тогда пребывал на заслуженном отдыхе. Вроде бы у него там родные. Насколько правильно помнится Дауду, он был давним другом Джеффа и его товарищем по службе. Сейчас он сидел в одной только белой рубашке.<br/>
— Ну как придумал. Капитан мягко намекнул мне что нужно делать, — хмыкнул Эбнер.<br/>
— Карноу? Он так же здесь? — интересуется бывший лорд.<br/>
— Нет, но именно он попросил меня организовать ваше освобождение, прежде чем Лорд-Регент захотел бы, наконец, казнить вас. Он бы и сам с радостью занялся этим делом, но долг сам себя не выполнит.<br/>
— А ты сам, Грир?<br/>
— А что я? А я на Морли, из-за вспыхнувшей эпидемии, — Дауд хмыкнул, сразу поняв «хитроумный» план капитана городской стражи и сразу заметив все его минусы.<br/>
— Теперь, когда все здесь, думаю, мы можем переходить к главной теме, — вальяжно произнёс мужчина в светлых дорогих одеждах. Этот широкий лоб, орлиный нос, острый взгляд и большие уши узнать не сложно — Тревор Пендлтон. Дауд посмотрел на аристократа. Что представитель такой влиятельной семьи делает здесь, в разваливающимся пабе? На самом деле, из всех троих сыновей Пендлтонов, этот нравился ему больше всех. Пусть он был таким же хитрым, как его братья (пусть многие и утверждают обратное), и тихим, как змея в траве — это всяко лучше надменно-похабного поведения Моргана и Кастиса.<br/>
— Может нам лучше повременить с этим? — интересуется Грир.<br/>
— Если вы собираетесь ввести меня в курс дел, то нет, — резко отвечает Дауд, вызвав ещё одну волну молчания. — Я желаю знать во что впутан.<br/>
— Очень проницательно. Как и ожидалось от славноизвестного Лорда-Защитника, — подмечает Хэвлок, за что ловит на себе грозный взгляд. Эти слова колют Дауда прямо в сердце.<br/>
— Я больше не защитник и не лорд, — беглец закрыл глаза, тяжко вздохнув. Он чувствовал на себе пристальное внимание всех собравшихся. — Ближе к сути, — прерывает он тишину.<br/>
— Что ж. Раз уж так, прошу следовать за мной, — адмирал налил себе ещё виски и пошел к лестнице, за ним молча последовал Тревор, а Эбнер сопровождал Дауда, что замыкал странное шествие.<br/>
— С вами все в порядке? — шепотом интересуется офицер.<br/>
— Да, — резко отвечает Дауд, явно давая понять, что вдаваться в подробности он не намерен.<br/>
    Конечно же, он не будет в порядке. Он достаточно ослаб как физически, так и морально за все то время, что ему пришлось просидеть в камере. И пусть обстановка явно располагала к содействию, отдыху, восстановлению, что-то тянуло его внутренности. <em>Недоверие.</em><br/>
    Мир предал его дважды. Грубо вставил нож прямо в сердце, и лишь чудо направило лезвие мимо. Чем же эта ситуация отличается от других?<br/>
    А стоит ли ему относится ко всему так критично? Даже если бы Дауд захотел, он не смог бы вернуть все на круги своя в одиночку. Подобная ноша слишком велика для чудом не сломленного цареубийцы. А эти люди не только дали ему возможность выбраться из заточения, но и, по всей видимости, имеют план.<br/>
    Лучше плыть по течению.</p><p>    Они поднялись на второй этаж и прошли в комнату с железной дверью. Судя по её ухоженности — это были апартаменты хозяина паба, и как потом окажется, самого Хэвлока. Большая библиотека, чистые стены, ковёр, синие шторы — казалось, словно ты погрузился на морское дно. Даже несмотря на то, что эта комната находилась на солнечной стороне, здесь царила прохлада. Компания прошла к столу и расположилась вокруг него.<br/>
— Мы давно уже собираем людей, преданных короне. Мы желаем возобновления королевской линии и возвращение престола его законной наследнице — Эмили Колдуин. Но проблема в том, что юная леди пропала, — начал Хэвлок. — Наши поиски не приносят почти никаких результатов. И мы надеялись, что вы можете нам помочь. Вы бы могли рассказать, что произошло в тот день? — Дауд опустил взгляд, тяжело вздохнув.<br/>
    Эмили. Эмили. Эмили. Эмили — это имя закрутилось у него в голове словно волчок, высвобождая из глубин памяти последние слова Джессамины. Бедная девочка, она осталась совсем одна. Никогда не знает где она, и жива ли ещё. Мужчина был с ней рядом с самого рождения и оберегал так же сильно как и саму императрицу. Что-то внутри всегда нашептывало ему делать это, ибо Джесс никогда не обременяла Дауда подобным долгом. Дополнительным, ещё более почетным титулом, чем «Лорд-Защитник».<br/>
    Беглец знал — пусть Эмили сейчас всего 9 лет, она уже невероятно умна и способна. В маленькой голове, за большими, ясными глазами кроется человек, старше внешности. Она не даст себя в обиду в любой ситуации. Впрочем, лишь одна мысль о маленьком, холодном, бездыханном теле, что лежит где-то на холодных камнях, дожидаясь пока свора крыс наконец его обглодает, заставляла холодный пот проступить на спине. Эти мысли наполняли его чувством пустоты, брошенности и неполноценности.<br/>
— Если это вас не затруднит, конечно, — добавляет Пендлтон, возвращая его в реальность.<br/>
— Когда я передал Императрице послание с результатами поездки, на нас было совершено покушение. Китобои, — сухо ответил Дауд. Он чувствовал, как голова вновь разливается болью от жутких отрывков воспоминаний о той битве. — <em>Корво</em>. Я лично видел, как он смертельно ранил Джессамину и оставил её умирать. У меня на руках, — в комнате становилось душно. — Мне в одиночку пришлось отбивался от целой группы мастеров, — в голове перемешались резкие воспоминания. — Думаю…да, их было около 5-ти. Только когда все закончилось, явился Кэмпбелл, Берроуз и еще двое гвардейцев. Они обвинили меня в её смерти. Они обвинили меня в приказе «отозвать охрану», который я никогда не отдавал, — мужчины вокруг слушали его с замиранием сердца.<br/>
…<br/>
— Это подкрепляет нашу теорию, — Тревор ясно намерено разрушает тишину, что появился в комнате после рассказа бывшего лорда. Он обвел всех взглядом, остановив его на Дауде.<br/>
— Мы подозреваем, что Берроуз спланировал государственный переворот, чтобы подмять всю власть под себя. Теперь, когда за его идеи выступает большая часть Парламента, в основном, потому что мои братья поддерживают его, Хайрем может делать все что захочет, на правах Лорда-Регента, — Дауд внимательно выверял Тревора взглядом. — Не исключено что это он нанял убийц для этого дела, и что именно он где-то держит юную леди Эмили. Возможно, что бы потом устроить шоу с её триумфальным возвращением, — теперь, когда беглец знает что происходит, присутствие здесь главы либеральной партии парламента кажется не то что нужным, скорее даже обязательным. Вероятно, это он все и организовал.<br/>
— У вас есть доказательства? — интересуется бывший лорд.<br/>
— Совсем немного.<br/>
— Но мы надеемся, что вы можете помочь нам с этим, — вдруг говорит Хэвлок. — Лорд-Регент не идиот. Бить его напрямую будет худшим ходом с нашей стороны. Верховный смотритель ведь очень близок с Берроузом?<br/>
— Да. Кемпбелл, с его смотрителями, вставляет палки в колеса больше остальных. Берроуз позволяет им творить все что вздумается, на улицах Дануолла, — подмечает лорд.<br/>
— Наш человек в Аббатстве утверждает, что Черная книга Верховного смотрителя — это наш ключ к успеху, — Дауд бегал острым взглядом от одного к другому. Хэвлок и Пендлтон словно не могли определиться, кто же из них главнее в этой ситуации и кому стоит говорить.<br/>
— «Наш человек в Аббатстве»? — вторил беглец. — Вижу, вы хорошо подготовились. Почему тогда он не может выкрасть для вас эту книгу?<br/>
— Он многое сделал для нашего дела и, к сожалению, навлек на себя подозрения. Мы не хотим лишиться столь выгодного положения, как поддержка Аббатства, в случае, если все пойдет по плану, — поясняет адмирал.<br/>
— Ясно. Значит, вы хотите, чтобы я проник в туда и выкрал некую «Черную книгу» у Верховного смотрителя? — уточняет он.<br/>
— И устранили его самого. Эта книга — его личный дневник, полный компромата. Вероятно, с её помощью мы сможем найти и вернуть юную леди Эмили, — Крамер внимательно смотрел на морского волка, словно пытаясь прочитать его мысли.</p><p>    Конечно же они не оставят его в долгу за высвобождение. Да и сам Дауд, наверное, не находил бы себе места, думая, как бы отплатить за подобную сложную в исполнении услугу.<br/>
    Их точки интереса определено пересекались: Эмили, Таддеус, Хайрем — этих трёх имён вполне достаточно, чтобы убедить его действовать на своей стороне. Но в глубине души шуршало странное чувство тревоги. Он собирается участвовать в заговоре против действующего Лорда-Регента. Выступать против главы Империи после стольких лет верной службы родине — это оставляет в нем неприятный осадок.</p><p>— Не будет ли проще похитить самого Верховного смотрителя, вместо его дневника? — интересуется беглец. — Будь у нас на руках сам заговорщик, а не его рукописи, мы смогли бы выпытать из него куда больше информации, — адмирал и лорд переглянулись, но говоривший не смог понять, что же они пытались друг-другу вербально сказать.<br/>
— Мы также думали над этим, — провозглашает Пендлтон. — Если у Лорда-Регента будет <em>возможность</em> вернуть одну из своих пешек, он <em>непременно</em> ею воспользуется. Если мы захватим Кэмпбелла, вместо того, чтобы его убить, шанс того, что нас раскроют повысится, — поясняет он.<br/>
— Ясно, — наконец роняет Дауд. — Я помогу вам с этим делом. Ради леди Эмили. Но сначала я хочу узнать: зачем это нужно вам, адмирал? — он украдкой смотрит на аристократа. — Вы, лорд Пендлтон, можете не отвечать, — тонкие нити бровей Тревора припали к носу. Его намерения были понятны, как холод в дождь — признание и власть. Младший наследник всегда стремился быть признанным. Но вот адмирал. Военный, да и к тому же морской. Что нужно было ему?<br/>
— Чтобы вернуть империи мир и спокойствие, — улыбается Хэвлок. Этот ответ не нравится Дауду. В мире не бывает людей, которые не хотят получить выгоду из <em>любой</em> сложившейся ситуации. Их взгляды вновь пересеклись. Похоже, адмирал прекрасно осознает, как именно он сейчас выглядит в глазах бывшего лорда, но отвечать более подробно не намерен.<br/>
Он также не верит ему до конца.<br/>
— Мне нужно немного времени на поправку, — наконец говорит Дауд. — Сможет ли этот план подождать ещё неделю?<br/>
— Если только Верховный смотритель не решит покинуть город, — объясняет Пендлтон.<br/>
— Отлично, тогда решено, — провозглашает Хэвлок. — Поправляетесь как можно скорее, лорд Дауд…<br/>
— Просто Дауд, — вновь повторяет бывший заключённый, перебивая.<br/>
— Да, конечно. Мы надеемся, что слухи не преувеличивают ваше мастерство. Обязательно загляните в мастерскую к Пьеро, он хотел поговорить с вами, — говорит адмирал, отпивая коньяка.<br/>
— Мастерская? — удивлённо переспрашивает мужчина со шрамом.<br/>
— Не волнуйтесь, сэр. Я вам все покажу, — подаёт голос Эбнер, приглашая гостя последовать за ним. Попрощавшись с частью ещё не названной команды, пара покидает команду хозяина паба.</p><p>— Вы уверены, что сможете управиться за неделю? — спрашивает офицер, уже на проходе к лестнице, словно опасаясь, что Фарли и Тревор могут услышать его беспокойство.<br/>
— Вполне, — отмахивается Дауд, что и сам не был уверен в своих словах. Он из-под лба смотрит на сопровождающего его человека. Колкий взгляд вцепился в его затылок, но Эбнер, похоже, не обращал на него внимание. Почему он не участвовал в диалоге? В чем заключается его роль во всем этом и доверяет ли он остальным? На языке вертелось столько вопросов, но беглец не знал, безопасно ли их задавать.<br/>
— Мы точно можем ему доверять? — раздался внизу женский голос, буквально снимая один из них с уст бывшего лорда. — Он ведь убил императрицу, да и, если верить слухам, убивал до этого. Я видела его сегодня…<br/>
— Не мели чепухи! — перебил мужской грозный тон — Если лорд Пендлтон ему доверяет, значит и мы должны, — Эбнер и Дауд показались из-за угла.<br/>
    Неопрятная маленькая девушка, в старой рабочей одежде тут же опешила, увидев беглеца. Её круглое лицо налилось густой белой краской. Проглотив язык и прикрыв большие глаза козырьком чепчика, она быстро и неуклюже поспешила удалиться за дверь. Сложить два и два не составляло труда.<br/>
    Он действительно выглядит так грозно?<br/>
— Лорд Дауд, рад видеть, что вам стало лучше, — обратился к нему другой человек. Это грубое лицо, с густыми бровями и тяжелыми складками выглядит знакомо, но он не может вспомнить откуда именно.<br/>
— Ох, прошу меня простить. Я — Уоллес Хиггинс, камердинер лорда Пендлтона и мажордом этого заведения, — представляется мужчина. Он обладал привычным, для жителя центрального острова, телосложением и сейчас носил на себе старую, в прошлом дорогую и роскошную одежду.<br/>
— Дауд. просто Дауд, — мужчина протягивает руку для рукопожатия.<br/>
— Как пожелаете, сэр, — поправляет себя камердинер Пендлтона, пожимая руку. Он сжал её мягко, словно боялся разбить, применив слишком много силы.<br/>
— Нам сюда, — зазывают его Эбнер, открывая парадную дверь с красивым узором из цветного стекла.</p><p>    Не раздумывая над действиями, Дауд выскальзывает с ним наружу и тут же замирает. Мягкие солнечные лучи, словно нежнейшие руки, тут же обволакивает лицо. Это тепло не было ему противным, как ожоги или угли. Это тепло убаюкивало, словно большое покрывало. Он с удовольствием набрал все легкие воздуха, полного влаги гнущего Ренхевена. Запах свободы в заражённом городе. Даже это было лучше, чем запах крови и сырости.<br/>
— Таким вы мне точно больше нравитесь, — разносится рядом знакомый мягкий мужской голос.</p><p>    Дауд поворачивается в его сторону с небольшой задержкой. Мужчина в возрасте, на вид лет 50-ти, в грубой рабочей морской одежде, заштопаной множество раз, с серыми волосами и пышными бакенбардами. Лицо его было острым, а голова казалась меньше нужного, на фоне больших кистей и широких, пусть и впалых с годами, плеч. Он стоял у входа в паб, упершись спиной в стену и скрестив руки на груди. Глаза утонули где-то в его силуэте, а общее выражение лица выдавало глубокие раздумья.<br/>
— Кто вы? — спрашивает беглец, совершенно не в силах припомнить этого человека.<br/>
— Эти и есть Самуэль, — отзывается Эбнер, который остановился в нескольких шагах от него. Лодочник отлип от стены.<br/>
— Самуэль Бечворт, — отрекомендовался лодочник. Колкое чувство стыда вдруг ударило мужчину со шрамом в сердце.<br/>
— Ох… Прошу меня простить. Можете обращаться ко мне просто — Дауд. Я благодарен вам за работу, Самуэль, и прошу прощения, за свое поведение, — он кивает ему головой.<br/>
— Не беспокойтесь об этом, сэр. Я все прекрасно понимаю. Сложно было вас не понять, — сейчас его голос казался намного грубее, чем в их прошлую встречу. Он был соткан не только из добродушия, но и хрипоты прожитых годов.<br/>
— Я практически ничего не помню, с тех пор, как увидел вас у канализации. Надеюсь, я не составил вам сильных хлопот по дороге, — старец несколько долгих секунд всматривается в Дауда, явно пытаясь его прочитать, после чего лицо разразила легкая улыбка.<br/>
— Если не учитывать, что вы чуть не перевернули мою лодку, то нет. Совершенно никаких.<br/>
— Я? — удивляется собеседник.<br/>
— Когда вы потеряли сознание окончательно, то начали падать на спину. Я вовремя это заметил и успел схватить вас за руку, но этого было достаточно, чтобы вывести меня, и само судно, из равновесия.<br/>
— Ох, — смущённо роняет бывший лорд, видя как Эбнер пытается не подавиться собственным сдержанным смехом. — Не смей, — недовольно кидает беглец врановласому, чувствуя укор совести за свое неподобающее поведение, даже при условии потери сознания.<br/>
— Все обошлось, так что вам не стоит корить себя за это. Вы не могли это контролировать, — вновь повторяет Самуэль. Взгляд невольно скользит на собственные руки.<br/>
    Контроль.<br/>
    Ему было стыдно и грустно, что больше у него не было контроля над ситуацией. Над самим собой. Он был словно бумажный лист, что качается на ветру. Страх, укор, грубость, стыд — куда делось его привычное самообладание? Неужели оно умерло там, в серых стенах, за холодными прутьями?<br/>
— Вы направлялись к Пьеро? — вдруг интересуется лодочник. — Тогда не буду вас отвлекать, — не дожидаясь ответа, он направился к своему импровизированному жилищу.</p><p>— А разве не все живут в пабе? — вполтона интересуется Дауд, взглядом провожая Самуэля.<br/>
— Нет. Пусть места там есть. Он живёт в небольшом шалаше. Говорит, что ему так удобнее. Не могу осуждать человека за выбор, — Эбнер поворачивает голову к небольшой пристройке, рядом с «Песьей ямой». — Это, кстати, и есть мастерская. Пьеро здесь и работает, и живёт, а вон там, — он кивает головой за здание, — Видите? Часть дома из нескольких квартир? — Дауд следит за взглядом офицера и в действительности замечает кусок здания, который, каким-то чудом, до сих пор стоит на берегу, устремляясь в небеса.<br/>
— Там живёт Каллиста, племянница Джеффа. Вы уже с ней виделись? — он бросает взгляд на Дауда, что все ещё рассматривал башню.<br/>
— Да, — так же резко кивает тот, после чего, вторяет Эбнеру вниманием. Грир очень энергичный и добрый человек. Слишком добрый, для долга, которому верен. Когда офицер сопровождал его, да и по словам капитана стражи, он казался именно тем типажом, что никогда не унывает. Но сейчас он выглядит грустным, пусть и пытался скрыть это за желанием показать Дауду небогатые окрестности.<br/>
— С Джеффом что-то произошло? — интересуется бывший лорд.<br/>
— Что? Нет. С чего вы такое взяли?<br/>
— Когда я упомянул его имя, Каллиста казалась грустной.<br/>
— Думаю, она просто скучает по нему. Они не виделись с тех пор, как в городе был объявлен карантин. Да и капитан сюда не приходил.<br/>
— Почему? — спрашивать он быстрее, чем успевает подумать.<br/>
— Джефф не знает…<br/>
— ВОТ ЖЕЖ ЗАРАЗА! — вдруг выпаливает кто-то из мастерской, заставляя офицера заткнуться. Говорившие тут же ринулись навстречу звукам. Далеко идти не пришлось. Забежав в помещение, они увидели худого мужичка, стоящего у станка и с кислым выражением лица, потирающего макушку.<br/>
    Как только пара прекратила топать ногами, он повернулся к ним.<br/>
    Изобретатель представлял собою мужчину средних лет худого, для жителя центрального острова, телосложения с крупной, головой. Короткие волосы и большой подбородок делали его лицо визуально маленьким, а небольшие старые очки на горбатом носу, уменьшали и без того маленькие глаза.<br/>
    Слышал ли Дауд о Пьеро? Конечно слышал. Особенно после того, как он начал распространять собственную сыворотку от чумы, прозванную в народе «душевный бальзам». Антон много об этом говорил, обычно в негативном ключе, конечно. Впрочем, если отфильтровать его ворчания, то можно понять — Пьеро был очень умным, пусть и слегка своеобразным человеком. Как и все гении, наверное.<br/>
— О! Вы уже на ногах, — говорит тот так, словно они видятся каждый день.<br/>
— Мы слышали шум, с тобой все в порядке? — интересует Грир.<br/>
— Обычное дело в процессе работы, ничего такого, — он безрезультатно отряхивает пыль с колен и подходит к Дауду, внимательно изучая его лицо. — Да. Похоже вам пришлось многое пережить. Но думаю, маска все равно должна вам пойти, — протягивает Пьеро с некой долей грусти и радостно одновременно.<br/>
— Маска? — переспрашивает Дауд.<br/>
— Да. Маска. Ассасинская маска, — уточняет мастер, разворачиваясь и подходя к одному из рабочих столов. — Вы ведь должны будете выходить в город. За вашу голову уже назначена крупная сумма денег и пол Дануолла, если не пол империи, знает ваше лицо. Эта же маска, — он берет свое изделие на руки и приносит его на свет, — <em>должна выселять лишь ужас</em>.</p><p>    Она и вправду выглядела довольно-таки жутко.<br/>
    Тёмные глаза-линзы, были спрятаны под тенями грубых металлических пластин, словно сшитыми между собой толстыми золотыми нитями. То тут, то там проглядывались странные полосы, напоминающие линии разбитого стекла. Эти мелкие детали одновременно приковывали к себе явное внимание и вызывали колкое чувство дискомфорта. По форме она (угадайте что) была похожа на собачью морду, или, скорее, череп. Немного выпирающая вперед часть, отличалась от настоящих псовых, и скорее напоминала вид сверху. Несколько оставшихся проволок, спадающих вниз, явно были аллюзией на клыки. Маска злилась. Два небольших завитка на голове, предназначенных для того, чтобы маска полнее сидела, чем то походили на прижатые уши. Такие же были у скул. Из-под низа выходила плотная ткань, которая, похоже, предназначалась для сокрытия той малой части лица, что могла остаться на виду.<br/>
    Шедевр абстракционизма. </p><p>— Примерьте её, — попросил учёный. Что ж, раз уж это все равно предназначались бывшему заключённому, отказать было крайне невежливо. Дауд аккуратно берет изделие, про себя подмечая, что оно намного легче, чем выглядит, поворачивает и надевает на лицо. Мягкая тканевая прослойка, отделяющая внешнее оформление от внутреннего, была достаточно приятной на ощупь.<br/>
— Вы хорошо видите? — спрашивает Пьеро, хватая морду за бок. Он мягко двигает голову своего импровизированного манекена туда-сюда, словно в последний раз наслаждаясь видом своего творения.<br/>
— Немного мутно, — признается Дауд, не сопротивлялась подобному обращению с собой. Он ведь не бить его будет. Так ведь?.....<br/>
— Хм… — Пьер лёгким движением достаёт из-за пояса отвёртку, — линзы не отцентрированы, — он подносит её к глазам. По спине пробежали мурашки, и сердце забилось чаще. Дауд неосознанно зажмурился и дёрнул головой назад, вырывается из крепких рук Джоплина.<br/>
    Проходит одна секунда, за ней вторая и третья. Наконец, сознание понимает, что он сделал.<br/>
    <em>Испугался.</em><br/>
    Страх окатил его тело вновь, путь ничего подобного в Колдридже с ним и не происходило. Знакомое чувство предчувствия боли застало врасплох и он просто не смог справится с сиреной тревоги. Дауд поднял глаза на изобретателя, что все ещё стоял на том же месте, держа руки на весу.<br/>
— Прошу прощения, — спокойно говорит беглец, возвращая голову на прежнюю позицию, — продолжайте, — Пьеро молча и медленно, явно опасаясь ещё каких резких действий, подносит крестовину к маске и начинает её поправлять. Мир в его глазах меняется, то приближаясь, то отдаляясь, уходя в туман и бросаясь в резкость.<br/>
— Так лучше? — спрашивает он, когда все выравнивается и складывалось ощущение, словно маски на нем нет вовсе.<br/>
— Да. То что надо.<br/>
— Отлично! Я буду изготавливать для вас все снаряжение: арбалеты, болты, клинки. Авторская работа! Только вот дела у нас обстоят худо, так что если найдете что-то ценное — детали там, чертежи — приносите их мне, — вновь выпрямившись, Дауд снял маску, и посмотрел на её создателя. Пьеро выглядел сдержано, но по легким перебирающим движением пальцев и искрам в глазах сразу становится понятно — он рад. Чему-то, но рад.<br/>
— Обязательно.<br/>
— Когда вы будете отправляться на задание? — интересуется он.<br/>
— Через неделю.<br/>
— Чудно! Я успею закончить все необходимое. Скажите, вы уже можете использовать оружие? — Дауд неуверенно моргает и переспрашивает:<br/>
— Использовать оружие?<br/>
— Ты имеешь в виду, достаточно ли он хорошо себя чувствует, чтобы сражаться? — уточняет Эбнер, что и сам, похоже, не до конца понимал, чего пытается добиться техник.<br/>
— Да. Именно это! — тут же подхватил Джоплин. — Я бы хотел узнать ваши предпочтения в балансе меча, — Дауд на мгновение замирает, после чего всматривается в волчью маску, прислушиваясь к собственному телу.<br/>
— Сейчас и узнаем, — говорит он, поднял взгляд на Пьеро. — У вас ведь уже есть прототип? — ответ был предсказуем.<br/>
— Да, — кивнул механик пробегая глазами по рабочим местам. Что-то бормоча себе под нос, он направляется на второй этаж.<br/>
    Мастерская представляя собою типичное место работы изобретателя. Широкие поверхности были забиты все различной, но определенно, старой техникой, инструментами и чертежами. На полках можно было заметить не только книги, но и пустые банки, колбочки с разными жидкостями, коробки. Здесь царила рабочая атмосфера: свет, пробивающийся сквозь окно на втором и большую дверь на первом этаже, наполнял это место теплым освещением. Компанию им составляло всего несколько жалких настольных ламп. Похоже, раньше это был склад. Воздух здесь витал затхлый и пыльный. Пахло металлом, древесиной, травами и ещё как-то неведомой Дауду химической лабудой.</p><p>— Эта маска, — как обычно, очень внезапно начинает говорит офицер, привлекая к себе внимание, — увидел бы такую в тёмном переулке..... больше в него не заходил, — он, похоже, говорил вполне серьёзно. Беглец смерил собеседника туманным взглядом несколько секунд, пока странное желание не повело руки обратно надеть маску на себя.<br/>
    Она так легко садится на его лицо, словно сливалась с ним не только физически, но и духовно.<br/>
— Вот! Я наконец-то нашёл его! — выкрикивает Пьеро со второго этажа, тут же спускаясь обратно. Дауд всматривается в маленькое устройство, что он нес в руках.<br/>
— Это — складной клинок, — поясняет механик, подходя ближе. — Я подумал, что это идеальный вариант для вас. Места много не занимает, легкий, острый — то что нужно для… вашей работы, — Джоплин передаёт оружие Дауду. Он быстро осматривает рукоять и сразу понимает — если слегка задавить..... с лёгким толчком назад, из маленького механизма появляется острое лезвие. На взгляд, оно было чуть короче обычного гвардейского клинка. Человек в маске покрутил его в одну сторону, после во вторую, оценивая баланс и внешний вид. Девственное лезо, так приятно блестит в жёлтых огнях мастерской. Он перехватывает оружие, острием наружу, так, если бы он нес его передвигаясь украдкой. Тонкие пальцы сами совершают нужные движения, обхватывая рукоять. Дауд скользит глазами в сторону Эбнера, прекрасно осознавая, что из-за масти не видно ни его лица, ни, те более, глаз.<br/>
    Рывком преодолев маленькое расстояние между ним и офицером, он подносит клинок к его оголённой шее. Лицо Грира перекосил страх и паника, а руки сами потянулись к местам, где обычно находится клинок и пистолет. Но он был полностью безоружен.<br/>
— Бу, — выплевывает Дауд, увидев как тот бледнеет, — Страшно? — говорит он немного игриво, — Неужели ты вправду подумал, что я перережу тебе глотку? Я не настолько кровожадный, — монотонно тянет волк. Он отстраняется, поворачиваясь к Пьеро. Тот так же испугался подобного действия не меньше цели, за что нападавший почувствовал укор совести.<br/>
— Хорошее оружие, — подытожил он, пытаясь сложить его обратно и развеять неловкость. — Только рукоять немного тяжеловата и она слишком короткая. Если добавить буквально пару сантиметров, вашему изделию не будет цены, — с этими словами он все же понимает, как его нужно сложить и передаёт оружие назад. Маску он тоже снимает.<br/>
— Не делайте так больше, — наконец вздыхает Эбнер, театрально хватаясь за сердце. Хотя позыв, похоже, был совсем не шутки ради.<br/>
— Я подумаю.</p><p>    Оставшуюся часть дня, офицер все так же сопровождал Дауда по всей территории паба, все рассказывая и показывая. Чем именно был вызван этот порыв, для беглеца осталось загадкой, но он предположил что это и была задача Эбнера в этой большой и складной компании протестантов — быть ему помощью. И он был не против добродушной компании. Первой такой, за последние 4 месяца.</p><p>***</p><p>    Дауд очнулся у себя в кровати.<br/>
    Угрюмый деревянный потолок нависает над ним, давя своим видом. Мужчина, почему-то, чувствовал себя чрезмерно пустым. Его голова гудела от напора молчания, но ни одна мысль не решалась посетить его ещё добрых пару минут.<br/>
    «Я не видел кошмаров сегодня», — вдруг осознает он, медленно подводясь на ноги. Беглец вновь шарахается, почувствовав под собой деревянный пол, вместо холодного бетона. Чёртова тюрьма, сколько ещё ты будешь преследовать меня?<br/>
    Дауд неуверенно оглядывает комнату. Что-то в ней казалось ему странным и неправильным, пусть он не мог понять что именно. Она ведь выглядела так же, как и всегда.<br/>
    В животе было так же пусто, как и в голове. Вчера он поел дважды, но так и не смог утолить голод. Он пытался унять тревогу разговором, но начиная с кем-то говорить, он чувствовал, как же неловко его собеседнику. Словно он действительно был виноват в чем-то. И от этого ему становилось тошно, из-за чего остатки голода быстро затыкались.<br/>
    Крамер был им чужаком, обузой и тяжестью на плечах.</p><p>    Мужчина подводится и одевается в свежую одежду. Пройдя из одной части чердака, в другую он внезапно остановился.<br/>
    Вместо привычной двери, ведущей вниз, он увидел лестницу, уходящую куда-то наверх. А за ней — пустота. Синяя морская пуста, наполненная осколками реальности. От такого вида он даже не знал, что и подумать. Может ему действительно чего-то подмешали?<br/>
    Дауд неуверенно подходит к ступеням и поднимается по ним. Все это — вполне реально. Он мог пощупать каждый фонарь и каждый камешек, что его окружал. Поднимаясь все выше и выше, он чувствовал как что-то тянет его к себе. С силой, которой невозможно сопротивляться.<br/>
    Мужчина поднялся на место, что должно было быть крышей паба, но вместо этого оказался на платформе из серой старой плитки. Впереди виднеются и другие подобные острова, что медленно кружилась в танце. Приятный бледно-васильковый свет неба, что казалось, поглотило все пространство, навеяло чувство одиночества и холода.<br/>
— <strong>Здравствуй, Дауд,</strong> — раздаётся голос впереди. Этот спокойный, величественный тон вызывает у него дрожь.<br/>
    Он уже слышал его раньше. Перед ним появляется юнец, на вид лет 16-ты. Худой мальчишка, с большими руками, впалым лицом, мраморной кожей и бездонно-черными глазами, смотрящие через само мироздания. Его аккураный лик словно был высечен из белого камня, и не один мускул не смел изогнутся неправильно, когда он говорил. В голове тут же всплывают мамины сказки и легенды, которые он читал.<br/>
— <strong>Я долго ждал этого момента. Твоя жизнь сильно переместилась, так ведь? Императрица мертва, её дочь исчезла, а ты погружён в саморазрушение и смятение. Но тебе предстоит стать важной фигурой, в предстоящих событиях. Именно поэтому я выбрал тебя. </strong><br/>
— Выбрал? — перебивает его мужчина, заставив незнакомца помолчать несколько секунд.<br/>
— <strong>Выбрал и утянул в Бездну. Ты ведь уже знаешь мое имя, не так ли?</strong><br/>
— Чужой, — говорит Дауд шёпотом, одновременно скептически и неведомо обожая. Это и вправду тот самый скверно известны бог? Этот мальчуган — создатель всех бед в Империи?<br/>
— <strong>Да. Я — Чужой, а это — моя метка,</strong> — левая ладонь вдруг зажглась. Яркая вспышка света озарила её изнутри, неприятным холодным жаром. На тыльной стороне ладони показались линии, изогнутые в завораживающе дивном хаотичном узоре. Сначала они были белыми, как нитки раскаленного золота, но быстро потухли и обратились тьмой.<br/>
— <strong>В мире, и за его пределами, существуют силы. Вы зовёте их «магией» и теперь, они будут, служить тебе. Найди меня,</strong> — как только Дауд отводит взгляд от нового элемента себя, замечает только теневой след, оставленный богом. И пусть меченый больше не мог его видеть, черный взгляд бесконечных очей все ещё ходил морозом по коже.<br/>
    Странная сила наполнила его тело. Казалось, он искупался в холодной воде, после жаркого полудня летнего Серконоса. Казалось, он никогда не ослабевал и не провёл 4-ре месяца за решёткой. Все так же полон сил, как и раньше. И эта же сила манила его вперед.</p><p>    Подсознательно сжав руку в кулак, Дауд почувствовал, как магия клубами вертится вокруг кисти и мир замирает в черно-белых тонах. Когда пальцы разомкнулись, что-то заглотнуло его, погружая в серый пепельный дым и окуная в холодную воду. Момент и это чувство тут же выплёвывает его, но уже на другом островке. По телу пробежали мурашки от подобного резкого перемещения.<br/>
    Настоящей телепортации.<br/>
    Сконцентрировавшись на своих эмоциях, Дауд даже не сразу заметил, что теперь стоит посередине той самой злополучной беседки, а у его ног лежит безжизненное тело Джессамины. Сердце замирает, при виде императрицы и враз раздаётся грохотом, словно стараясь выскочить из его груди и прижаться к ней. Но сила тащит его вперед, явно намекая, что останавливается ему не стоит. Он через силу заставляет себя не смотреть на безжизненное тело.<br/>
— Я отомщу за тебя. Я спасу Эмили, — рычит Дауд себе под нос, переносясь на другой остров. А после и ещё и ещё. Новая способность быстро вошла во вкус — она дарила такую лёгкость и возможность перемещения, что и подумать страшно.<br/>
    Через несколько островков он натыкается на ещё одну частицу реальности: большая карта города, разложенная на дорогом декорированном столе и придавленная различными фигурками: желтыми — вероятнее всего обозначающие смотрителей, синими, всех форм и размеров, — городская стража (они занимали если не 70% всего стола) и черные — единственные фигурки, на которые Дауд не смог навесить ярлыки. В прочем, даже без этого послание было ясным и понятным — Лорд-регент, застывший, словно статуя, держит весь город под своим чутким надзором. Чего, впрочем, и стоило ожидать от Главы тайной канцелярии.<br/>
    Берроуз замер у изголовья стола совсем один. Но, судя по грозному взгляду и вытянутой вперед руке, он с кем-то спорит. Вновь.<br/>
    Дауд останавливается справа от него и оценивающе смотрит на план города. Интересно, <em>действительно ли он спланировал</em> все это, как думают Лоялисты, или лишь <em>перехватил власть в нужный момент?</em> К сожалению, Хайрем слишком скрытная личность, что бы с уверенностью заявлять что-либо.<br/>
    Долго оставаться у Лорда-регента Крамер не захотел и последовал дальше. Ещё через несколько островков он заметил китобоя, что смотрит в его сторону. Эта картина заставила его резко остановиться и спрятаться за ближайшим выступом. Украдкой выглянув из-за укрытия Дауд сразу же понял, как глупо поступил — это ведь были такие-же статуи, какой был и Берроуз. Спрятав предчувствие глубоко в себя, он подходит ближе.</p><p>    Четверо убийц стоят у обрыва.<br/>
    Ворон, и ещё двое людей в масках, сидит у края и немного наклонившись вперед. Казалось они пытались разглядеть Бездну. Понять, насколько она большая и глубокая. Дауд остановил взгляд на главе банды. Сейчас, в отличии от прошлого раза, он был одет в кроваво-красный макинтош, в такой же был убран ещё одни китобой, сидящий от него справа. Из всей группы, в его сторону смотрел только один, на вид самый молодой. Из-за грубой накидки сложно было определить не только телосложение, но и пол стоящего перед ним человека. Лишь по небольшой пряди коротких золотых волос, выглядывающей из-под вздыбившегося от ветра, что дует ему в лицо, порванного капюшона, Дауд предположил что это Он. Интересно, почему он не смотрит вниз вместе с остальными? Высматривает врага?<br/>
    Дауд громко цокает, ловя себя на том, что пытается понять безжалостных убийц императрицы и, кинув на них ещё один недовольный взгляд, уходить дальше.<br/>
    Вскоре, он почувствовал в себе усталость, словно пробежал целый марафон в жару. С какой бы лёгкостью не поддавалась ему магия, она также требовала сил. Его сил.<br/>
    Ещё раз, использовав блинк, мужчина оказался у странного сооружения, окутанного фиолетовыми тканями, что, словно флаг, улетали куда-то вдаль.<br/>
— <strong>Ищи руны с моим знаком в подобных святилищах, спрятанных в самых потаённых местах. Эти вещицы дадут тебе необычайные способности, которые тут же станут частью тебя. Ты можешь использовать мои силы так, как тебе захочется.</strong>  — вдруг говорит Чужой, появись внезапно и «сев» на святилище, словно на трон.<br/>
— Но что я буду должен в замен? — интересует Дауд. Мальчишка светает его заинтересованным взглядом.<br/>
— <strong>Ничего,</strong> — с этим словом его сознание затуманилось и беглец вновь очнулся у себя в кровати.<br/>
    Чувство неполноценности покинуло его сознание, а тело заполняла энергия Бездны. Он аккуратно подводится, все ещё не просыпаясь до конца, и только черная метка, на тыльной стороне левой руки окончательно выветривает остатки сна из ума.<br/>
    Похоже, он впутан в игру намного большую, чем это могло показаться на первый взгляд.</p><p>***</p><p>    Взмах. Лезвие жадно разрезают воздух.<br/>
    И ещё один.<br/>
    Складной клинок, что его усовершенствовал Джоплин, казался Дауду продолжением собственной руки — легкий, быстрый, компактный. Мастер точно знал что делает.<br/>
    Выпад. Метка под перебинтованной левой рукой приятно греет ладонь, готовая в любой момент перебросить своего носителя на добрый десяток метров вперед. Мужчина сдерживает этот порыв, чувствуя, как энергия жадно покалывает его изнутри и заставляет двигаться.</p><p>— Дауд, — беглец отражает свое имя резким рывком в сторону звука.<br/>
    Небольшое пространство между пабом и ареной для боев волкодавов, было залито переменный солнцем. Притоптанная редкая сухая трава колыхалась в такт его движений. Солнце только недавно поднялось из-за зданий. Небо все ещё было выкрашено в сонно-оранжевый. На самой верхней ступени небольшой лесенки, что разделяла двор на два яруса, стоял Эбнер, недовольный и слегка сонный от столь раннего, для него, пробуждения.<br/>
— Доброе утро, — бывший лорд медленно опускает оружие.<br/>
— Доброе, — неохотно добавляет офицер, — Сэр, вы уверены, что вы уже готовы к тренировкам?<br/>
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — неуверенный в своих догадках переспрашивает Дауд.<br/>
— Ну, вы же только 3 дня назад встали на ноги. Вы так долго были в неволе. Телу нужно время, чтобы вновь прийти в норму, это нормально. Вы не обязаны…<br/>
— Я в порядке. Знаешь… — Дауд уж хотел распинаться о долге Лорда-Защитника — быть всегда наготове — но язык сам собой утонул в бездонном молчании немых воспоминаний. Мужчина резко вернулся в реальность, поняв, что вновь впадает в меланхолию по ушедший дням.<br/>
— Знаешь, готовь уже оружие, — раздраженно кинул меченый. — Перед тобою, между прочим, опасный преступник, — гвардеец меряет соперника странным взглядом, после чего все же слушается указания и вынимает клинок из повышенных на поясе ножен.<br/>
    Холодные оружие тут же скрещиваются друг с другом. Дауд явно чувствует слабость в хватке оппонента и решается воспользоваться этим. Мужчина со шрамом позволяет офицерскому клинику легко соскользнуть с собственного. Перехватывает его руку и подставляет острие клинка к его животу.<br/>
— Не смей меня жалеть, — грозно рычит Дауд. — Я тебе не рядовой, чтобы со мной нянчиться. Хотел бы более слабого соперника, попросил бы Хэвлока, — беглец отталкивает Грира, и сам отходит на несколько шагов.<br/>
— Хэвлока? — переспрашивает офицер, проверяя место атаки рукой.<br/>
— Не в обиду Фарли, конечно, но он человек моря. Крепче держится за штурвал и компас, чем за меч. Думаю, ты понимаешь, — поясняет Дауд, становясь в боевую стойку для нового раунда. Соперник отходит от лестницы, чтобы не упасть, в случае чего, и так же принимает боевую позицию.</p><p>    Они внимательно следят за действиями друг друга, пока офицер не срывается в атаке. Дауд отпрыгивает назад, уворачиваясь от колкого выпада и тут же переходит в контратаку. Но Эбнер не первый день держит оружие в руках, и сам поступает также. Сердце быстро подстраивается под незамысловатый такт сражения. Выпад за выпадом, оба бойца не дают подойти к себе на достаточное расстояние для полноценной схватки.<br/>
    Эти игры в кошки-мышки быстро надоедают беглецу и тот вновь бросается в атаку, заставая противника врасплох широким грубым ударом. Снова скрестив клинки, Дауд чувствует как крепко соперник держит свой меч на этот раз.<br/>
«То, что нужно, с утра пораньше!» — проскальзывает мысль в голове, когда он пробивает защиту оппонента и вновь подставляет лезвие к его животу.<br/>
— 2:0 — довольно провозглашает Дауд.<br/>
— Вы что, будете вести счет?<br/>
— Да. Посмотрим, как хорошо ты обучен бою, — Грир вольно хватается рукой за складной лезвие и отводит его в сторону.<br/>
— Это что, экзамен? — Дауд разворачивается на пятках и отходит.<br/>
— Нет. Это тренировка. Счет — просто детская привычка. Вы разве так не так развлекаетесь, у себя на Морли? — он вновь становится в боевую стойку.<br/>
— Я из Дрисколья. — поправляет офицер, — и меня больше интересует, почему <em>вы</em> развлекались подобным образом, — Эбнер так же становился в стойку, — Мы в детстве камнями в дома бросились и булочки из магазинов воровали, а не бились на… — он бросается в атаку, -… мечах!<br/>
— Мне казалось ты Морлиец. Разве у тебя там не родня? — Дауд легко отражает атаку, сверяя соперника победоносным взглядом и хмурым выражением лица.<br/>
— Наполовину, — гвардеец переходит в защиту, под атакой соперника. — Моя отец коренной Морлиец. Переехал в Дрисколь в поисках лучшей жизни. А когда я подался сюда, в столицу, мои родители вместе вернулись на его родину.<br/>
— Ясно, воришка, — дразнит соперника Дауд.<br/>
— Только капитану не говорите, — иронизирует соперник, уворачиваясь от ответной атаки и вновь перехватывая инициативу, — рассердится еще за криминальное прошлое! — в этот раз он решил действовать резко и нахально, но этого все равно не хватило и офицер был «смертельно ранен» в грудь.<br/>
— 3:0. Сконцентрируйся! — отчеканивает победитель. — А что до детских забав. Мы на палках бились. Развлекался, как мог и с теми, кто соглашался играть со мной.<br/>
— А? — непонимающе вскидывает Эбнер, но в ответ получает только очередное немое приглашение на раунд.</p><p>***</p><p>    День быстро нахлынул на базу Лоялистов.<br/>
    Мужчины, вовлеченные в тренировку, совсем не заметили, как солнце возвысилось над ними, разогнав тучи. Вероятно, они бы так и продолжали сражаться, раунд за раундом, если Дауду на глаз случайно не попался любопытный зритель, стеснительно стоявший под козырьком паба и наблюдавший за действом уже не первую минуту.<br/>
— Доброго дня, лорд Пендлтон, — совершенно незамысловато поздоровался с ним беглец, удерживая лезвие на весу в паре сантиметрах от горла поваленного на землю офицера. Тревор изумленно и настороженно посмотрел на эту картину, прежде чем осмелится подойти поближе.<br/>
— Доброго, — отвечает он совсем не весело, с нотками привычного высокомерия и сдержанности. — Что здесь происходит? — интересуется лорд.<br/>
— Проигрыш, — поясняет Дауд, — 19:11.<br/>
— Надеюсь, вы не собираетесь тренироваться здесь каждое утро, — недовольно бурчит он, явно давая понять, что именно стало причиной его негодования. Неужели лязг клинков настолько громкий, что это слышно даже в комнате Пендлтона? Мужчина со шрамом невольно посмотрел на своего противника.<br/>
— Нет, конечно же, — он наконец отводит лезвие от горла, давая Григу возможность подняться на ноги, — на самом деле, мы уже закончили.<br/>
— Мы уже? — удивлённо переспрашивает офицер, пытаясь избавиться от пыли и грязи на спине.<br/>
— Да. Посмотри на себя, Эбнер. Ты похож на старого волкодава, тебе нужен перерыв, — «как и мне не помешало бы» подмечает Дауд про себя.<br/>
— Вам что-то нужно, лорд Пендлтон? — интересуется офицер, поняв что рубашку спасет только стирка.<br/>
— Нет. Я просто услышал шум и решил узнать, что происходит. Обычно, здесь только адмирал Хэвлок упражняется в стрельбе, — Дауд с любопытством посмотрел на старый манекен, что стоял по ту сторону импровизированной тренировочной площадки.<br/>
    Так вот он зачем. Хорошо, что беглец не решился его трогать. Бедняжка, наверно, нашпигован свинцом больше, чем королевская библиотека старинными томами.<br/>
— Впрочем, несмотря на шум, — вновь тянет Тревор, привлекая к себе внимание, — вынужден отметить, что вы не растеряли свое мастерство, с тех пор как я видел вас в действии в последний раз, — подмечает аристократ. Дауд непонимающе на него смотрит.<br/>
— Вы о тех показных боях на вечеринках Бойлов? — уточняет он, на что получает утвердительный кивок. — Показные бои всего лишь шоу. Они не показатель мастерства.<br/>
— Ясно. Думаю, вы правы, — на этом Тревор и Эбнер уши с площадки, оставив Дауда на едине.<br/>
    Беглец быстрым взглядом оценивает окружение. Кроме копошащегося в мастерской Пьеро никого не было видно. Дауд подходит к импровизированному берегу и замечает ещё и Самуэля, роющегося в своей лодке. Боец закрепил клинок на поясе.</p><p>    Как он делал это вчера?    <br/>
    После получения метки беглецу стало очень любопытно ощупать границы дозволенного. К примеру, переносясь по чердаку туда-сюда, он вычислил, что максимум переноса — примерно 10 метров. А так же, если не двигаться — то время останавливается. Буквально. Но если сделать шаг, все продолжает идти своим чередом. Только верчение головы не считалось за «движение». Данный факт немного сбивал с толку первые несколько раз, но сейчас воспринималось как нечто само-собой разумеющееся.<br/>
    Так же, методом научного тика, Дауд выяснил, что он просто исчезает из мира и появляется в другом месте, не задевая объект, который может стоять у него на пути, но при этом ему нужно обязательно видеть место, куда он собирается телепортироваться. Во время своих магических экспериментов он также открыл в себе новую возможность.<br/>
    Точно!<br/>
    Дауд концентрирует энергию Бездны у своих глаз. С губ слетаются тихие, почти бесшумные слова и метка на мгновение вспыхивает белым светом, когда его мир окрашивается в всевозможные оттенки голубого и синего. Поначалу, кажется, что все осталось на своих местах, если бы только не странная белая точка, чуть дальше сточной трубы. Смотря в ту сторону, Дауд, буквально, чувствовал, как она позвала его к себе тихим фантомным голосом.<br/>
    Да вот только к этой точке просто так не дойти.<br/>
    Беглец замечает недалеко от себя старые балконы арены. Дауд ещё раз осмотрелся и в одно мгновение перенесся туда.<br/>
    Он понятия не имел, как другие будут реагировать на сверхъестественные способности их нового соседа, и поэтому не спешил это выдавать. К тому же, они ведут дело со Смотрителем, пусть и «своим» — это может вызвать проблемы в будущем.<br/>
    Оказавшись на балконах, Дауд все не освоил взгляд со странного объекта. Подойдя поближе, белая точка приняла более кривые и явные формы, напоминающие очертания большого камня, а тихий, почти неслышимый голос, перерос в разборчивый знакомый шёпот.<br/>
«Руна?» — словно спрашивал он её в своих мыслях, увидев на небольшом камушке чуть дальше резную кость, — «Наверное, её пробило туда волнами».<br/>
    Еще раз блинкув, Дауд подобрал артефакт и тут же метнулся обратно на металлические устойчивые листы. Упасть в заболоченную воду, полную кровожадных миног, точно не хотелось. Он видел сколько этих тварей роилось у берегов паба. Осмотрев артефакт, меченый решает поскорее спрятать его в своей комнате и уже потом разбирается с тем, как это работает.</p><p>***</p><p>    Солнце медленно утопало в неспокойных водах реки, когда Дауд спустился на первый этаж паба. Целая неделя сна, отдыха, компании и тренировок точно пошли ему на пользу, вернув мужчине хоть какой-то вид живого человека.<br/>
    Сейчас здесь находился только адмирал, что как обычно попивал хмельной напиток, читая очередную книгу.<br/>
— А вот и ты, — сказал он скорее сам себе, чем Дауду, отрывая взгляд от чтива.<br/>
    За это время неловкость и грубость почти полностью пропали в отношениях со всеми постояльцами «Песьей ямы». Но мужчина со шрамом ещё не до конца понимал: это он перестал обращать на это внимания, или другие привыкли к его холодному темпераменту.<br/>
— Для начала скажу: я знаю, что убийство — это дело темное. Но порой, чтобы исправить мир, хорошим людям нужно совершать скверные поступки. Наша цель ясна — мы хотим восстановить линию её величества и вернуть леди Эмили. И до самой победы нам придется действовать скрытно. Мы уничтожим их медленно. Одного за другим. Сегодня ночью Верховным смотритель умрет от твоей руки. Это не легкое дело, но кому и под силу провернуть такое, так это ты. Забери его личные записи. Мы надеемся, что там говорится что-то об Эмили. Надеюсь, она в порядке. Мы надеемся на твое славноизвестное мастерство, — Дауд с невозмутимым лицом слушал монолог адмирала, ещё раз перебирая в голове многократно обсуждаемый план действий. Хэвлок говорил так воодушевляюще и благородно, словно ему придется переступить через себя, проворачивая все это. Словно руки Дауда небыли запачканы в крови до этого. Как благородной, так и грязной.<br/>
— Долго готовил речь? — спрашивает мужчина со шрамом в самом конце. Хэвлок легко улыбнулся, похоже, понимая абсурдность своего вида.<br/>
— Нет. Недолго. А, вот ещё что. Если повстречаешь Мартина, помоги ему, если он вдруг вляпается в неприятности. Он умный, но временами не очень осторожный.<br/>
— Ладно, — соглашается Дауд так, мимолетом. Правда, вот как он должен узнать этого «Мартина» адмирал пояснить не удосужился.<br/>
— Самуэль уже ожидает тебя, он подвезет тебя так близко к Резиденции Верховного смотрителя, как только может. Удачи. Бейте без промаха, — Дауд кивнул ему напоследок и направился к пирсу, где обычно стояла лодка и её хозяин.</p><p>    Он был при полной боевой готовности. Плащ Лорда-Защитника так и остался висеть на балке, пусть Эбнер и очень сильно уговаривал передумать и одеть его.<br/>
    Грядет дождь. Густые серые облака любезно предупредили город об надвигающейся водной атаке. Поэтому, на приятной свежей рубашке был одет ещё и старый жакет с накидкой-капюшоном, который офицер ему вручил. Оказывается, у них один размер одежды, хотя Грир, на вид, больше и массивнее бывшего лорда. Завершенный складной клинок и арбалет, ещё одна работа Пьеро, приятной тяжестью висели на его поясе. В мешочках, развешанных на ремне, что переходил ему через плече, он хранил снадобья, несколько монет и болты. В руках была та самая маска.<br/>
    Выйдя на улицу и подойдя к ступеням его остановила Каллиста.</p><p>— Я знаю, что это маловероятно, но….если вы встретитесь с моим дядей… — она не смогла договорить, так как рука Дауда коснулась её хрупкого дрожащего плеча. Мужчина понимающе кивнул. Рыжеволосая натянуто улыбнулась, и прикусив губу поспешила удалиться.<br/>
    Наемник наконец подошел к пирсу. Как и говорилось, здесь его ожидает лодочник, что уже сидел в лодке, медленно покачиваясь, а компанию ему составляет Эбнер, что стоял на берегу.<br/>
— Ну что, вы готовы отправляется? — спросил Самуэль, подняв взгляд на Дауда<br/>
— Да, — коротко и лаконично ответил киллер, делая шаг ему на встречу.<br/>
— Будьте аккуратны, — предупреждает офицер. Дауд сверяет того взглядом. Мужчина выглядел встревожено, словно это ему предстоит проникнуть в этот гадюшник, а не ему.<br/>
— Буду-буду, — отмахивается Дауд, надевая маску, — Мне кажется или ты переживаешь больше меня?<br/>
— Я? Нет, просто это очень важно, — ляпотит он, отворачиваясь. Дауд шмыгает и садится в лодку.<br/>
— В путь, — с этим словом легкий гул мотора становится громче и лодка дергается с места, пуская на воде небольшие волны.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*В честь (пусть и чести там нет) Йозефа Крамера, так званого "Бельзенского зверя". Можете почитать, спойлеров там уже нет. </p><p>Я наконец-то выложила эту главу сюда! Ура!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Глава III: Перипетия</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Легкий гул карета вел путников сквозь неспокойно мутную гладь Ренхевенских вод. Столица волновалась в сырости предстоящего ливня.</p><p>   <em> «Внимание, граждане Дануолла. </em><em>Убийца Дауд, на совести которого смерть нашей доброй императрицы и исчезновение леди Эмили, сбежал из заключения. </em><em>Те, кому, что-либо известно о его местонахождении, немедля сообщить об этой гражданской страже… »</em>, - раздалось из-за зданий в резком шуме громкоговорителя. <br/>    Мужчина в маске с любопытством повернул говору на зов собственного имени. Он слышал это оповещение и раньше, но глухо и далеко, словно из другого мира. Сейчас же, лживые слова неприятным эхом раздались не только на пустых улицах, но и в его голове.<br/>    Интересно, сколько людей искренне верит в это? Неужели, в глазах обычных граждан и напыщенных аристократов, он действительно выглядит как человек, готовый на подобную подлость? Убийство императрицы… И ради чего? Забрать власть в свои руки? Он не настолько в этом хорош, только и способен, что изредка помогать. Может, через зависть? Какая может быть зависть к своей императрице, когда ты неотъемлемая часть её жизни? Или они решили, что он поехал головой, за время путешествия, или что он был подкуплен? Да ни за какие деньги….</p><p>- Должен вас предупредить, сэр, на улицах сейчас совсем беспокойно, - начал говорить Самуэль, вероятно, чтобы разбавить неловкое молчание, повисшее на борту лотки. Киллер повернул голову в сторону мужчины, молча говоря, что весь во внимании. <br/>- Вы знаете, что происходило с городом, пока вы… были в неволе? - спрашивает старик. Дауд про себя подмечает, что он настолько искусно владеет маленьким судном, что способен вести его даже не смотря вперед. Этот завораживает. <br/>- Нет, на самом деле, - глухо отразилось под маской. - Но могу предположить, что ничего хорошего.<br/>- Так и есть, - грустно выдохнул лодочник. - Его терроризируют, смотрители и, иногда, гвардейцы, а там, куда они не заглядывают - правят банды и крысы. Они собираются в крупные стаи, что способны заживо обглодать человека за пару минут. Так что, рекомендую держаться подальше от тупиковых переулков, - Самуэль скорректировал курс, спокойно приближаясь к берегу. - Я смогу подвести вас только сюда, к Винному кварталу. Дальше вам придётся действовать самостоятельно. Гвардейцы расставили на улицах этих световых стен. Подойдете к такой - превратитесь в уголь. Остерегайтесь парней Слэкджова, которые освоились здесь на винокурном заводе, ну и охраны, само собой. Также, я слышал, что где-то здесь обитает Старая Ветошь. <br/>- Старая Ветошь? - переспрашивает попутчик.<br/>- А вы разве не знаете? Говорят, она когда-то была аристократкой, пока не сошла с ума и не начала практиковать чёрную магию. Некоторые думают, что она может слышать самого Чужого, - пусть Бечворт и применил эпитет «самого» упоминая бога, его голос явно давал понять, что старика не беспокоят все эти байки о магии. Впрочем, как и самого Дауда, до недавнего времени. <br/>- Что ж, спасибо за предупреждение, - кивает киллер. Старик осмотрел собеседника спокойным взглядом. <br/>    Лодка легко заплыла в заросли камышей, в тихом и неприметном участке берега. Никто в здравом уме не станет искать шлюпку в подомном месте, но, судя по давно облагороженному месту для розжига, Самуэль не впервые приплывает сюда. Они оба сходят на берег.</p><p>- Я буду ждать вас здесь до утра. Желаю вам… успехов, - он все еще был спокоен, но поймал себя на мысли, что желает удачи в убийстве явно притих. Бечворт казался Дауду таким добрым, честным и искренне верным да праведным, что бывшему лорду даже страшно становится видеть подобный свет в центре разрухи и смерти. Впрочем, в глубине души кусалось гадкое вины, за то, что он смущает его своим присутствием. Грубо кивнув, меченый тут же растворился в тени, устремляясь в город.</p><p>***</p><p>    Мужской силуэт сидел на широком карнизе меж этажами, окидывая улицу перед собой хищным взглядом.</p><p>
  <strong>Канцелярия верховного смотрителя.</strong>
</p><p>    В это время суток она выглядела довольно угрожающе. Редкие уличные фонари и белые прожектора, освещая площадь перед зданием, погружают мир за собой в липкий мрак. Прямо как в том кошмаре. <br/>    Смотрители были равномерно распределены по всему периметру, то и дело останавливались переговорить друг с другом. Возле каждого входа наблюдался как минимум один из этих фанатиков. Их золотые маски, на фоне серой грунтовки и черных плащей, блистали точно маленькие булавки на картах. <br/>    Вот, недалеко от выбранного им места, двое столкнулись в патруле. Один из них молча направился дальше, как тут другой окликает его:<br/>- Брат Айзек, - голос был еле различим из-за маски и расстояния, на котором находился вольный слушатель. Упомянутый Айзек повернулся и, потупив с мгновением, подошел к своему коллеге. - Недавно я видел в толпе заклейменного человека. Бывшего монаха, - начал человек в золотой маске. - Он просил милостыню на улице. Эта шрам выглядела так жутко. Мне стало любопытно, вы когда-нибудь видели этот ритуал? <br/>- Нет, не видел, - легко сознался собеседник, помотав головой. - Я знаю, что его редко когда проводят. Все же, клеймят только провинившихся смотрителей, которые не заслуживают смерти. Любого смотрителя. Сам понимаешь, обычно еретиков просто убивают. Человек с такой меткой решается всех регалий, титула и статуса в Аббатстве. Таких даже обычные люди предпочитают обходить стороной.<br/>- Должно быть, это ужасно. Раньше я не задумывался об этом. <br/>- Лучше знать, что ждет тех братьев, что не чтят Семь Запретов. В библиотеке должен быть том об этом. <br/>- Думаю, почитаю как-то на досуге. Спасибо, брат, - Айзек кивнул любопытному, мол: «здесь нет ничего такого», и они, кинув друг на друга последний взгляд, разошлись патрулировать дальше.</p><p>    А вот Дауду стало <em>очень</em> любопытно. Клеймят только членов Аббатства? Грубое лицо сморщилось под маской. Что-то это совсем не сходится с его детскими воспоминаниями. Худым лицом немолодой, истерзанной жизнью женщины, которое это клеймо рассекало красными шрамами. Да и к тому же, она все равно была приговорена к сожжению. Так зачем? Почему? Может он ошибался все это время? Может, это было не <em>клеймо</em>, а <em>шрамы</em>, которые детский, терзаемый горем мозг воспринял неправильно? Или может, смотрители изначально не желали придавать её смерти?</p><p>    Большая капля резко ударилась об кончик маски громким лязгом, выдергивая Дауда из задумчивости. Верно, сейчас уже поздно спекулировать об этом. Сделанного не воротить. Мужчина вскинул голову вверх. Серое бугристое небо волновались все сильнее с каждой минутой, бросая на землю первые капли дождя. Взгляд киллера тут скользнул на окна Канцелярии. Многие из них были закрыты или спрятались за широкими, громоздкими штандартами, но, то тут, то там проглядывались и открытые, через которые убийца и собрался проникнуть внутрь. <br/>    Мужчина в маске украдкой шел по карнизу. Залезать в этот муравейник желания не было вовсе, но Дауд прекрасно понимал: останься он здесь ещё на несколько минут и какой-нибудь скучающий смотритель все же посмотрит наверх, а там и подозрительно тени на здании недалеко.</p><p>    Его цель - Таддеус Кэмпбелл, Верховный смотритель и, по совместительству, ублюдок, что обвинил его в цареубийстве. Ублюдок, что приговорил его к страданиям и просто неприятный тип. <br/>    Кончики пальцев кололо от предвкушения этого момента. Мгновения, когда он увидит в его глазах страх, а на лице - таком уродском, гадком, морщинистом лице - осознание. <strong>Мгновения, когда свершится его месть.</strong><br/>    И только что, собственные люди Кэмпбелла дали киллеру подсказку. Дауд знал: перерезать глотку этому дегенерату будет слишком малым наказанием. Слишком лёгкой смертью, по сравнению с тем, что пережил он. А вот клеймение - дело другое. Лишить это звания и регалий означает не только вывести смотрителя из игры, потому что даже сам Лорд-Регент не пойдет против Аббатства, но и отомстить. <strong>Утянуть с собой в пучину бесконечной, всепоглощающую Бездны. </strong><br/>    Да, эта идея ему понравилась. <br/>    И прежде, чем нанести визит к ладье Берроуза*, бывшему лорду стоит получше разведать обстановку.</p><p>    Он не часто бывал здесь. Может сосчитать на пальцах одной руки все визиты. Джессамина обычно принимала гостей, а не была им. Особенно, если это касалось людей, живущих в Дануолле или других ближайших к столице городов. Это можно назвать своеобразным этикетом королевской особы - быть всевластной жар-птицей в золотой клетке.</p><p>    Мужчина подкрался к ближайшему открытому окну и мельком заглянул внутрь. Длинный обширный коридор с высокими потолками встретил его пустой. Сердце забилось быстрее в предчувствии опасности, пусть на горизонте, пока что, не наблюдалось. Первое, что бросилось в глаза, при беглом осмотре - удобно большие люстры, следующая - табличка с надписью «допросная комната». <br/>    Это место кажется до боли белым. Слишком светлым. Натёртый мраморный пол, с выстеленными на нем красными коврами, и такие же бледные стены ярко контрастировали на фоне, черных людей, ящиков и крыс, что копошись рядом. Бледный свет ярких ламп погружал помещение в холодные тона и могильную атмосферу. Неподготовленный глаз резал подобный удручающий контраст.<br/>    В ближайшем конце коридора была деревянная дверь, так же, судя по табличке рядом с ней, ведущая в Допросную комнату. Каким именно образом две двери могут вести в одно, по идеи, небольшое помещение - разительно непонятно. Но, на великое несчастье Верховного смотрителя, вход напротив окна, которое Дауд выбрал в качестве своего парадного, так же вела в «пыточную» и была открыта.<br/>    Метка мгновенно вспыхнула, перенося своего владельца прямиком в нужную ему комнату. Мужчина в волчьей маске тут же осматривается. Посредине, в ярком свете белого прожектора, находилось громоздкое железное кресло, примерно такого же типа, как и Колдридже. Рядом с ним - столик, по всей видимости, для инструментов. Справа и слева от места пыток, в добрых двух метрах от стен, из пола выходила решетка, что останавливалась в полуметре от потолка. Не знай мужчина куда он попал - принял бы все это за огромную клетку для волкодавов. Справа, за решеткой, находился ещё одна, приподнята над полом, платформа, напоминая балкончик внутри комнаты. Там, спокойно и тихо горело, несколько настольных ламп, разрушая висящую здесь прохладу и темноту. Но людей в комнате не наблюдалось.<br/>    Мужчина переместится на металлическую палку, к которой крепился прожектор, а после блинкнул за решётку через недостающую потолку часть. <br/>    На балкончике находился небольшой шкаф, полный маленьких квадратных отсеков, два стола, один из которых стоял «лицом» к месту пыток, и стульев. Так же виднелся выход, вероятно, ведущий ко второй двери в тупике коридора. Наверное, это своеобразная VIP-ложа. Но большее внимание привлекли, пожалуй, книга и клеймо, лежащее на стоящем в таблице. Подойдя ближе, Дауд окунулся в написанное:</p><p>
  <em>«Клеймо еретиков ждет техелей, которые гнусно нарушают законы ордена, но чьи преступления не заслуживают смертной казни. Разговаривать, помогать и давать приют тем, кто отмечен клеймом, запрещено.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Клеймо накладывается на лоб, дабы все видели, что этот человек - грешник. Специальный химический состав мгновенно выжигает след, который остается на еретике до конца его дней. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>В Канцелярии верховного смотрителя есть допросная комната, которая всегда готова к проведению ритуала. Еретика следует привязать к стулу для допросов и не выпускать, покуда не будет наложено клеймо. Само клеймо должно храниться в той же комнате...»</em>
</p><p>«Как удобно», - подметил киллер, поднимая железяку и осматривая её. Интересно, сколько боли принесла эта крошка? Сторона «Е» была покрыта легкой ржавчиной и краснотой, словно она ещё не успела остыть, после использования. Прикасаться к ней мужчина не решился. Вероятнее всего это покраснение и есть «специальный раствор». Мужчина решает оставить клеймо на том же месте, где оно находилось до этого. Лежавшие рядом дротики со снотворным он с легкой руки прикарманивает, предварительно зарядив один в складной арбалет. Дауд решил направиться дальше, на поиски самого Кэмпбелла.</p><p>***</p><p>    Найти цель в канцелярии, на удивление, не составило труда. И не только потому, что соратник Барроуза выбрал в качестве своего места работы самую большую комнаты в здании, с которой в размерах мог соревноваться, разве что, холл, но и благодаря необычайно высоко расположенным люстрам и открытым фрамугам. Дауду, для незаметного перемещения, даже пола касаться не приходилось - внимательность и магия делали большую часть работы за него. Когда непогода за оком усилились, многие смотрители спрятались внутри канцелярии, но никто из них не смог обнаружить хищную тень, что пряталась у них над головами.<br/>    Кабинет Верховного смотрителя** представлял собою широкую комнату, или даже скорее зал. Посредине, на дорогом бархатном ковре, расположился массивный стол. Он был вырезан из чёрного дерева и громогласной тенью пустовал. За столь обширной поверхностью могло поместиться до 20 человек, если не больше. Рядом с ним умирающими углями догорал камин, наполняя комнату теплом и редким хрустом дерева. На трубе, в широкой деревянной рамке, висела руна. <br/>    Увидел китовое изделие, Дауд на миг остановился. Интересно, зачем Кэмпбелл держит руну в своём кабинете? Разве Аббатство не против чёрной магии и не уничтожает её артефакты? Или может эта руна - своеобразный пленник? Эталон врага, чтобы всегда быть настороже? Насупив брови, мужчина в маске повёл взгляд дальше. Но в ушах продолжает играть ее назойливый шёпот.<br/>    За камином и напротив него виднелись сотни маленьких ящиков, похожих на своеобразные соты. Интересно, что же хранит в них Верховный смотритель? Зачем кому-то понадобилось столько, блин, отсеков? Видя в подобные в допросной, коридорах и архиве, через который ему пришлой прошмыгнуть, это не вызывало вопросов, но здесь… Зачем? Казалось, что если каждому ещё живому жителю Дануолла по одному такому, то там еще останется несколько пустых. <br/>    Но больше всего внимание привлекали, конечно же, двое мужчин в комнате. Верховный смотритель в фирменном красном кителе, стоит к Дауду спиной, скрестив руки на груди, как он обычно это делает, и устремив взгляд в окно.</p><p>    С каждой минутой шторм за окном набирал обороты. Тяжёлые капли стучали об закрытое окно, как маленькие пули, что все никак не могли прорваться сквозь странную невидимую защиту врага. Грозы и грома не видать.</p><p>-… На этом самые важные доклады закончились. Все остальные не представляют интереса, потому что полны ереси и легко опровержимых фактов, - провозгласил смотритель что, скрестив руки позади, стоит у небольшого столика в комнате. Судя по его загроможденности - это был своеобразный рабочий уголок. <br/>- А что там с докладом городской стражи? - громоподобно поинтересовался Верховный смотритель. <br/>- Мы еще не получили ответ Капитана городские стражи на заявлении о просьбе выслать копии расследования в деле побега Дауда Крамера, - отсвечивает мужчина в золотой маске. <br/>«К этому делу подключены не только гвардейцы, но и Аббатство? Похоже, Хайрем очень сильно встревожился новостями о моем исчезновении. Как мило с его стороны. Тварь поганая»- недовольно проскальзывает в голове.<br/>- Чего же медлить этот Карноу, - все еще гремит Кэмпбелл, - или мне нужно ему в лоб предявить разрешение с подписью Лорда-Регента, что бы он наконец начал работать? Гвардейцы, - шипит он, точно большая кобра. Несколько особо больших капель ударилась об стекло. Это было столь громко, что даже Таддеус замолчал на мгновение. <br/>- Может мне пригласить Капитана на приватный разговор? - воодушевленно задаётся вопросом Верховный смотритель. - Нам ведь нужно действовать сообща в такое сложное время. Да и к тому же, - он разворачивается к своему собеседнику, - думаю, накопилось уже достаточно много вопросов, требующих немедленного решения. <br/>    Смотритель не ответил.<br/>    Мужчина в красных одеяниях подходит к своему столу и начинает там копаться: поднимать книги, сортировать бумаги. Наконец, тот находит что искал - белый лист пергамента - и начинает что-то старательно там выводить. С минуту поцарапав бумагу, Кэмпбелл находит в стопке бумаг пустой конверт, закрывает в нем, по всей видимости, просьбу о личной встрече, и ставит печать, после чего, наконец, передаётся послание подручному. <br/>- Передать это капитану Карноу как можно скорее. Я желаю получить ответ так же быстро. Но, похоже, тебе придётся заняться этим уже завтра. <br/>- Я передам письмо в ближайшие сроки, Верховный смотритель, - мужчина в золотой маске кивает и покидает кабинет. <br/>    Шум дождя, треск углей, шепот руны. Дауд кошачьей поступью подбирается ещё чуть ближе.</p><p>- Вот же ш этот Карноу, Бездна его забери, - бубнит Кэмпбелл, вновь смотря в окно. - Этот гвардеец - крыса-переросток. Он точно что-то удумал… нужно будет обязательно сказать Хайрему, пусть сильнее будет возьмётся за повод этого гадёныша, или вовсе оборвёт… <br/>    Дауд материализуется позади Верховного смотрителя. <br/>«Убей. Убей. <strong>Убей!</strong>» - ревело внутри него <br/>    Убийца обхватывает шею Таддеуса в удушающем захвате. <br/>- Ты прав, Кэмпбелл, - рычит изувер ему на ухо так сладко, словно девушку соблазняет, а не злобный план мести приводит в исполнение. - Но его замысел <em>уже</em> исполнился.<br/>    Мужчина упорно сопротивляется, уцепившись в душащие руки, как за спасательный канат. Кэмпбелл пытается поймать стоящего позади взглядом, но Дауд успешно этому препятствует, надавливает на жертву сильнее. Соперник так сильно сжал исхудалые кисти, что на них точно останутся синяки. <br/>- Вы… ро… док! - задыхаясь пыхтит Верховный смотритель. Ещё мгновение и ястребиная хватка ослабла. Потерявшее сознание тело было успешно перехвачено и ловким движением усажено на пол.<br/>    Киллер понятия не имел, где же Кэмпбелл может хранить Чёрную книгу. Очевидно, что это будет какое-то укромное место: тайник или сейф. Но для начала он решил осмотреть самого мужчину. Зная его паранойю и хитрость, была вероятность, что самые главные тайны он всегда носит с собой. Что бы те были под надзором <em>вечно</em>. И удача вновь улыбнулась Дауду. Найти книгу в широком внутреннем кармане не составило труда. Записи представляли собою относительно небольшую книжку, или, смотря на то, как много листов просто торчат из нее, папку из крепкой чёрной кожи. Дауд не находит ей лучшего места, чем под своей рубашкой. Это будет не очень комфортно, но что уж поделать.<br/>    Прежде, чем покинуть кабинет, киллер решается так же забрать и руну, что так мелодично играет в уме. Высвободив находку из плена, Дауд на мгновение замирает. Его левая рука задымилась синим паром, обжигающим тонкую кожу, и мелодия артефакта загудела в собственных костях. Небольшое искажение пространства, что всегда сопровождало знаки бога, вдруг усилились. Кость рассыпалась в его руках, словно горстку пепла развеяло на ветру. Дауд посмотрел на ткань, что обматывала его руки. Знак Чужого горелого столь сильно, что отчетливо проглядывается сквозь нее. Ещё одно мгновенье и холод окатил его тело, унеся за собою дискомфорт, что принесло свечение магии.***<br/>    Какого черта? Что это было? Сложно понять. Глубоко вдохнув, и отбросив это на потом, Дауд подбирает Кэмпбелла и вместе с ним переносится наверх. Пришло время устранить эту фигуру.</p><p>***</p><p><br/>    Тело Верховного смотрителя громко упало на железное кресло.<br/>«Почему ты такой тяжелый?» - запыхавшись, шипит на него Дауд в своем разуме. - «Крупные гвардейцы и то пушинка, по сравнению с тобой. Надеюсь, это ты так пленение праздновал ». - недовольно вдыхая через нос, мужчина пристегивает руки и ноги Верховного смотрителя к стулу. Интересно, видел ли он, как это же место использовать по назначению? А <em>думал</em> ли, когда-нибудь, что ему будет суждено стать ещё одной из его жертвой, да не от кого-нибудь, а от него:- человека, на жизни которого он сам оставил широкий шрам? Дауд на мгновение останавливается. Он хватает Таддеуса на нижнюю челюсть, немного поднося не себе. Смотритель спит крепко. Веки мягко упали на глаза и рот слегка приоткрыт, показывая пожелтевшие от дорогих сигар зубы. Мужчина всматривается в это прошитое грубыми морщинами лицо, пытаясь запомнить его именно таким - странно отвратительным, чистым, лживо невинным. Возможно, сознание мужчины и понимает где он уже оказаться и что сейчас случится - но здравый смысл быстро тонет в странных забвениях сна.<br/>    Ведь совсем скоро Верховный смотритель Кэмпбелл будет <strong>обесчещен</strong> потерявшим в своей жизни все еретиком. <em>Самым носящим</em> носителем зла на своей ладони. А ведь Дауд когда-то был приговорен к смерти Смотрителями Серконоса. <br/>    История только курам на смех. От подобного Чужой, пожалуй, давится со смеху. И пусть веселится! Пусть даже сам бог насмехается над ним! Дауд с отвращением выпускает лицо смотрителя из хватки пальцев, словно откидывал от себя переспелый фрукт.</p><p>    Вновь переместившись к верхнему ярусу комнаты Дауд аккуратно берет клеймо со стола и уж собирается спуститься к пленному привычным маршрутом, как вдруг слышит отчетливый скип двери. По телу пробегают мурашки, когда он украдкой смотрит вниз - но дверь там все ещё закрыта. Шаги по скрипучему полу слышатся… с другой стороны. Мужчина поворачивает голову в их направлении только для того, чтобы понять - кто-то поднимает по лестнице.</p><p>     Положив клеймо на стол, он обнажает клинок. Шаги все громче и ближе. С каждым мгновением. И как только из-за поворота появляется рука, Дауд рефлекторным движением придавливает незнакомца к стене, схватив за горло. Фальшивый золотой лик угрожающе смотрит на него, сквозь стальную несгибаемость, но в тени глаз он видит, как же страшно человеку под ней. И почувствовав на себе волчье внимание зрачки расширились только сильнее. Смотритель набирает в легкие воздуха и убийца подносит лезвие к горлу, запуская его меж своими пальцами. Легкий взмах и фанатик разражается в конвульсиях. Кровь стекает по пальцам Дауда. Мужчина отпускает неудачно зашедшего бедолагу, и его тело мешком падает на пол, пропитывая красные ковры не менее насыщенной кровью. Никто не смеет мешать ему!</p><p>    Вновь взяв клеймо, он снова спускается вниз.<br/>— «Еретика следует привязать к стулу для допросов и не выпускать, покуда не будет наложено клеймо», — цитирует тот написанное в книге, что лежит наверху, грубым шепотом. — Не находишь иронию, в этой ситуации, Кэмпбелл? — Дауд вновь хватает его за подбородок, заставляя бессознательное тело подастся к нему. — Я ведь уверен, что именно <em>твое</em> любопытно подвигло искать информацию обо мне. Что ж, это было худшим решением в твоей жизни, — Дауд, наконец, находит подходящий угол для нанесения клейма. Пусть трезубец проходит сквозь глаз, рассекая левую щеку, искривляя губы и нос. Пусть каждый видит, что он достоин…<br/>    <em>Быть сожженным на костре.</em></p><p>— Прощайте, Верховный смотритель, — изуверу сложно сдерживать зубастую улыбку под столь же смеющейся маской. Кулак сильнее сжимает клеймо и мгновенно надавливает ним на лицо прикованного. Ещё секунду в комнате висела гробовая тишина.<br/>    Лицо в руках враз покраснело рядом с клеймом и из-под него послышалось тихое шипение. Вдруг Таддеус очнулся, выпучив глаза, и закричал. Знакомый вопль прорезал пространство.<br/>    Именно так звучит боль, именно так звучит отчаяние. Именно так звучит <strong>месть.</strong> Дауд прижимает клеймо сильнее, что бы увидеть как кровь запекается черными линиями новоиспеченного шрама. Напуганные глаза жертвы бегают впереди и на мгновение концентрируются на нем, прежде чем закатится от боли, что охмеляет сознание. Верховный смотритель вцепился в кресло мертвой хваткой — точно пытается сломать крепления и вмазать стоящему впереди — когда по его лицу потекла кровь. Она тонкими струйками катилась в глаза и рот, обрисовывая каждый уродский изгиб его лица, грозный шрам на носе. Словно мастер, недовольный своим творением, режет ту на части, коря себя за то, сколько времени вложил в этот хлам.</p><p>    Дауд резко уводит клеймо от лица, и Кэмпбелл, грубо выпустив воздух, вновь роняет голову в беспамятстве. Дверь в допросную распахивается и в помещение врывается смотритель, с саблей в руках.<br/>— Семь запретов! В канцелярии…! — мужчина не успевает договорить, как замирает, заметив что Дауд одним переносом отрезает расстояние между ними и вонзает клинок в его горло, вырвавшись из пепельного дыма. Клеймо с громким звоном бьется об мраморный пол на том месте, где он стоял всего мгновение назад. Чтобы не терять времени ассасин отталкивает тело внутрь допросной, а сам выскакивает в прихожую. Ещё один человек появляется из-за двери. Дауд врезается в него, вонзая лезвие в грудь. Несколько других смотрителей замерли в коридоре, устремив черные, злящие взоры на него и то, что он сделал.<br/>    Пауза.<br/>    Все вновь приходит в действо. Мужчина бросается к закрытому окну и открывает его. Дауд выпрыгивает на скользкий карниз как раз вовремя, ведь за спиной уже вовсю перекрикиваются люди Аббатства, через сарафанное радио передавая информацию о загадочном нарушителе.<br/>    Внезапный шум улицы наполняет его голову, словно рядом с ним взорвалась шумовая граната. Водная стена ослепляющей преградой, врезается в линзы маски порывом промозглого ветра, донося до сознания не только свободу, но и стойкий запах воды. Мужчина старается не останавливается и, следуя тем же маршрутом, убегает к Винному кварталу. Но теперь, даже не смотря на то, что он был укрыт ливнем и ночной мглой, изувер чувствовал на себе цепкие взгляды золотых масок, что следуют за ним по пятам.</p><p>    Небо разразил ужасный гром. Тяжелые капли бились об голову, плечи и руки. Они разбивались в трубы, крыши, дороги и калюжи. Небо недобро урчало, почти рычало на всех, точно огромный страшный серый кот.</p><p>    Меченый быстро вздымает к крышам прибрежных домов, чтобы укрыться от приспешников Кэмбпелла. Дауд остановился отдышаться лишь у конца бульвара Клеверинг, всматриваясь в неспокойную улицу под ним. Легкие пекло от холода и ноги горели от того, сколько силы он вкладывал в каждый шаг по скользким поверхностям. Внизу копошились как гвардейцы, так и смотрители со своими псами. Несмотря на ужасный шторм, они выставили клинки напоказ и шастали по улице в его поисках. Точно голодная стая крыс, учуявшая рядом все ещё живого бедолагу. Они бегали глазами по улицам, закоулкам и переулкам в поисках следов, что человек в волчьей маске никогда их там не оставлял. И лишь половина — самые смышленые, самые умные — поднимают головы ввысь, но даже эти потуги обрываются неудачей. Они не видят его за водной занавесой, сокрытого во тьме домов. Но вот Дауд внимательно за ними следит из-за дымохода. Псы громко лают и скулят, ибо ничем не могут помочь в подобную непогоду. Ещё добрых несколько минут они яро выискивают странную фигуру, что мелькнула в их логове, прежде чем энтузиазм заметно спадает.<br/>    1:0 в пользу заговора. <em>Он отомстил Кэмпбеллу.</em> Теперь того ждет изгнание и угнетение. Он выполнил свой долг и раздобыл Черную книгу, что сейчас боязливо грелась у его сердца.</p><p>    Внезапная вспышка света разразила темный город. Большая цепь молний шрамами рассекла небо, бросая дома в резкие тени и белые полосы. Под её криком затих и сильный ветер, что свистел в ушах, и капли, и крики всех, кто ходит внизу, пытаясь расслышать самих себя в этом шуме. Весь мир застыл на мгновение. Словно все живое на миг забыло что значить «жить» и просто замерло. Но этого было достаточно, чтобы Дауд, краем зрения заметил подозрительное движение на одной из соседних крыш. Жизнь вновь захлестывает волной.<br/>    Смотрители смогли забраться так высоко? Нет, это точно не они. Слишком много движения и оно слишком хаотично. Водная стена определенно мешала разобрать детали творившегося там, но одно было ясно: на крыше схватка. При этом, нешуточная.<br/>    Наглое любопытно с подвигло Дауда сорваться со своей остановки, оттолкнуться от крыши и, пролетев метра с два, телепортироватся на трубу, что соединяла несколько домов на том части дороги. Ветер, дождь и гром создавали столь сильный шум, что его удар об метал казался вдохом в урагане. Он подкрался поближе, пытаясь понять, что происходит.</p><p>    Трое сцепились в драке, словно псы. Они все были одеты похожим образом: черная, у одного темно-серая, прорезиненная накидка, высокие сапоги, большие грубые перчатки и рубашка. Двое из них носили противогазы — один был без него. В движении сложно рассмотреть лицо человека без маски. В глаза лишь бросались его светлая кожа и пшеничные волосы. На лице была кровь.<br/>«Китобои?» — с подозрением и удивлением подметил Дауд, узнав в хаосе знакомые одежды. — «Почему китобои дерутся друг с другом. Да ещё в такое время и в таком месте?»<br/>    Блондин отпихнул одного из приспешников Корво в сторону и тот все же отступил. Схватившись за бок, выбывший припал в сторону, намереваясь отдышаться. Тем временем его коллеги продолжали. Оружия у них уже не было, оно валялось недалеко, и как только один пытался дотянулся к тому, второй тут же парировал его действие, перехватывая руку или ударяя в лицо. Боротьба шла серозная: то тут то там проглядывались капли крови или пропитания ею одежда.<br/>    Переломный момент наступил внезапно: блондин сделал ложный выпад, и выхватил у своего соперница что-то белые от груди, после чего выкинул куда-то за крышу, вниз на дорогу. Китобой рефлекторно дернулся в сторону выкинутого объекта, но успел остановить себя до того, как полностью вытянет руку. Этого небольшого времени вполне хватило, чтобы блондин все-таки схватился за лезвие, лежащее в метре от него и замахнулся на смертельный удар. Китобой в маске отпихнул противника от себя, отходя в сторону и выводя светлого из равновесия.<br/>    В бою повисла пауза.</p><p>— Зачем ты делаешь это? Чего добиваешься? — вдруг раздался крик из-под маски. Это говорил убийца в сером, что успел подобрать другой клинок, но не выставил его в боевую позицию. Не успел или не смог, может, не захотел. Светловолосый бросил на говорившего лишь грозный выдох. Он нервно облизывает губы, пытаясь убрать с них кровь, пот и дождь, что омывает лицо. Волосы прилипли к голове и лбу, то и дело, падая в глаза маленькими каплями, из-за чего мальчишка часто моргал, тяжело заглатывая холодный воздух.<br/>«Похоже, произошел конфликт внутри группы», — подмечает Дауд. — «Это может быть полезно».<br/>    Китобой без маски бросился в атаку на говорившего колким выпадом. Тот поставил перед собою блок, ловя удар, а второй, что отступил последним, кинулся на бьющего в атаке, во всей видимости, пытаясь сбить с ног. Но он не успел, как тут складной клинок пронзил грудную клетку, заставляя взвыть от боли. Тело громким шлепком упало на крышу, разразив всех присутствующих фонтаном дождевой воды в вперемешку с кровью, что текла с него ручьем. Два оставшихся китобоя остановились и уставились на Дауда, что теперь стоял на месте их бывшего товарища, стряхнув кровь с лезвия. Блондин пришел в сознание первым, толкнул незадачливого убийцу в сером и перевернув начал душить.<br/>    Киллер удивился этому. Мальчика был невысок ростом и на вид ещё совсем подросток, но он уже знал этот не самый популярный прием, да и к тому же, столь хорошо. Китобой в его руках неудачно сопротивлялся, хватаясь за душащие руки и борясь ногами. Небольшая схватка длилась недолго и человек в сером быстро потерял сознание. Блондин выкинул его в бок, не желая упускать Дауда из виду.<br/>    Мальчишка все ещё тяжело дышал. Прилипшие волосы уменьшали и без того небольшую, на вид, голову. Голубые глаза прожигали насквозь, точно не большие окна с пучину холодного морского дна. Его пальцы дрожали, то ли от напряжения, то ли от холода. В конце концов, они оба промокли до костей.<br/>— Я не трону тебя, если ты просто уйдёшь, — прохрипел он. Дауд прищурил глаза, пытаясь понять, кому он этим делает одолжение: ему или себе? В прочем, это не столь важно, ведь для себя изувер уже все решил: он <em>не упустит</em> столь легкую и удачную добычу. Мужчина медленно сложил клинок, словно показывая что драться не намерен. Вновь раздался жуткий гром. Дауд выхватывал из-за пояса заряженный снотворным арбалет и направил его сторону оппонента. Китобой, явно натренированный к подобным манёврам, кинулся в сторону и тут же к нему. Дауд перехватил оружие в другую руку, а сам в момент блинкнул ему за спину. Блондин тут же остановился, проскользнув несколько сантиметров по мокрой крыше, и резко повернулся, для того, чтобы словить дротик в шею.<br/>— Ты… тоже…меченый…- только и успевает произнести тот, прежде чем упасть без сознания.<br/>— Что? — но на вопрос Дауда ответил лишь ещё один раскат грома и хлюп воды. Он снова прячет арбалет на поясе.</p><p>    <em>«Ты тоже меченый…»</em><br/>Это слова приковали Дауда к крыше под ногами. Значить если и <em>другие</em> люди, которых выбрал Чужой, или, по крайней мере, ещё один. А самое худшее из этого то, что этот «кто-то» — из банды Корво…или может <em>сам главарь.</em><br/>    Мужчина присел на корточки рядом с убийцей без маски.<br/>    Сознание тут же относит мужчину в волчьей маске к сватке в ротонде. После того, как, тогда ещё, Лорд-Защитник повалил Корво на бок, тот смог неведомым, для него, образом улизнуть, пропасть. <em>Телепортироваться.</em><br/>    Метка на руке вновь запульсировала и запекла, когда осознание магической природы происходящего ударило в голову. Мужчина посмотрел на свою ладонь. Знак отчетливо горел сквозь тяжелую промокшую ткань и обжигал так, словно Дауд держал в руке раскалённое железо. Она светилась и испускала приятный синий дым. Сцепив зубы от боли, Дауд поглаживал тыльную сторону ладони пытаясь унять этот странный наплыв энергии в своем теле. Словно само сознание, без воли хозяина готовится к схватке.<br/>    Он ещё раз посмотрел на лежащего у ног юношу и его живого коллегу. Дауд поднимает оба тела, и тихо, передвигаясь по крышам медленно, пошёл обратно к лодочнику.</p><p>***</p><p>— Самуэль? — обратился к нему Дауд, показываясь из камышей. Старик не на шутку испугался, услышав свое имя. Он резко повернул голову в сторону звука широко открыв глаза и даже побледнев. Дауд подходит к давно потухшему костру и кладет два бессознательных тела рядом с ним. На вид, китобои казались очень маленькими и компактными, в отличии от их реального веса.<br/>— Сэр, с вами все в порядке? — спрашивает лодочник, вставая на ноги.<br/>— Да, — слегка растерянно тянет киллер. — Мы сможем выйти на воду в такую погоду? — этот вопрос давно интересовал Дауда, но мужчина старался сконцентрироваться на выполнении задания и не думать, что у них есть большая доля вероятности сидеть под ливнем до тех пор, пока он не закончится.<br/>— Поездка будет неспокойной, но лодка должна справиться, — отчеканивает старик, посмотрев на медленно покачивающуюся шлюпку.<br/>— Отлично. Не хотелось бы, отморозить себе все кости, — бурчит Дауд, перетягивая новых пассажиров на судно. Погрузив пленников на борт, мужчина посмотрел на своего спутника, в надежде услышать от него какое-то слово, возмущение или, может, вопросы, которые подобная ситуация точно вызывала. Но Самуэль не проронил ни слова, всматриваясь в спящие и промокшие тела, далеким грустным взглядом. Стряхнув воду с куртки, лодочник просто занял свое привычное место, а бывший лорд последовал его примеру.</p><p>    Судно вновь ожило и тихо загудев спокойно выплыло из-за зарослей в плаванье береговыми водами реки. Волны здесь были небольшими и постоянно врезались в борт, словно намереваясь перевернуть лодку, а её пассажиров бросить на поздний ужин миногам. Несколько раз Дауду даже приходилось хвататься за кромку, что бы не упасть в воду.<br/>— Кажется, словно сама природа пытается очиститься от этой грязи, — подмечает Бечворт, спокойно перекрикивая ветер и бьющие по сознанию капли дождя. — Что вы сделали с Верховным смотрителем?<br/>— Заклеймил его, — отвечает Дауд. Старик сейчас больше следит за хаотичным движением впереди, нежели за действиями попутчика, как это было в прошлый раз, но, даже видя только половину его лица пассажир знал — он что-то решает сам для себя, что-то обдумывает.<br/>— Я слышал, что Кэмпбелл купался в роскоши. Может, это не моего ума дело, но я считаю что человек веры не должен жить, как барон, — отвечать он несколько минут погодя.<br/>— Может вы и правы, — подхватывает мужчина в маске, поддерживая лежащего у борта юношу, чтобы тот не упал в воду. — Черт, как же холодно. Нужно будет пропустить несколько стаканов перед сном.<br/>— Хорошая идея, — вторят старик, облизнув губы, вероятно, чтобы убрать лишнюю влагу.<br/>    Остальную часть пути компания проплыла под оркестр ливня, грома и противного скрипа лотки. К большому сожалению, Винный квартал находился очень далеко от их пристанища, посему путь морякам предстоял нелёгкий и до боли громкий.</p><p>***</p><p>    В темноте сложно заметить штаб Лоялистов.</p><p>    Заговорщики выключили свет, заколотили окна и давали грубым каплям, заливать приток, а крысам плодятся в своих стоках. Они затихли в глуши и лишь если присмотримся, то в глубине некогда популярного заведения виднеется жизнь: чистый порог, мягкое мерцание ламп и свечей.<br/>— Думаю, адмирал Хэвлок ожидает вас в своей комнате, — говорит Самуэль, разворачивая лодку боком и ловя сильную ударную волну.<br/>— Если я заявлюсь к нему в подобном виде, он будет не очень рад, — лодочник смешливо хмыкнул, на слова попутчика. — Вы ведь живете не в пабе. Вам не будет холодно в такую бурю?<br/>— В юности я и не подобные шторма в море видел, — парирует старик, вытирая лицо от влаги. Дауд спорить не захотел, в конце концов, ему действительно ничего не было известно о прошлом владельца маленького судна. Шлюпка прибилась к берегу сильным ударом об каменный пирс. Дауд сходит на берег и вытаскивает два бессознательных тела с собою, за ним лодку покидает и Бечворт. Внезапно, темноту и звук дождя, прорезает хлопанье бега. Белая рубашка быстро сереет, теряясь в ночи, и рядом с недавно прибывшими проявляется офицер. Запиханный, недовольный и уже промокший.</p><p>— Держи, — то ли просит, то ли приказывает Дауд Эбнеру быстрее, чем тот успевает произнести хоть слово. Мужчина принимает бессознательное тело китобоя неосознанно.<br/>— Ха? Что? Кто это? — удивленно интересуется тот<br/>— Заложники, — поясняет мужчина в волчьей маске. — Уверен, у вас найдется пара крепких верёвок. Тащим на чердак, — переместив тело на свое плече, Дауд направился за Гриром в выделенную ему комнату.<br/>    Зайдя в помещение, и наконец скрывшийся от назойливой воды, убийцу оглушала тишина и спокойствие. Звуки бушующей снаружи бури ушли на второй план, напоминая о себе только стуком капель об металлические листы и трубы.</p><p>    Первый этаж пустовал. На одном из столиков мягко горела лампа, показывая открытую книгу и стакан рядом с собой. Все же остальное помещение залило синим мраком. Подниматься по лестнице и ориентироваться на его территории им также пришлось вслепую. Дауд по памяти находит лампы на столе и тумбе, озаряя чердак жёлтым светом. </p><p>— Вы говорили об этом адмиралу? — интересуется офицер, сажая промокшее тело на диванчик и рассматривая лицо человека без маски.<br/>— О чем? — непонимающе переспрашивает Дауд, кладя другого приспешника Корво рядом. Оба пленника были похожи на куклы в человеческий рост. Их одежда слабо поблескивала от воды, словно была пропитана маслом, а грудная клетка кое-как вздымалась, показывая, что они все ещё живи, просто спят. Эта картина выглядит столь спокойно, что сложно представить, словно несколько часов назад они были готовы перерезать друг другу глотки. Ну, или только один.<br/>    Пытаемый неким любопытством мужчина снимает маску с китобоя, которого заносил сюда. Он тоже оказался очень молодым, на вид, лет 23-х. Парень с большими скулами и массивной челюстью. Его подбородок так же выдавал легкую небритость, а нос был искривлен, точно несколько раз сломали. Короткие насыщенно каштановые волосы намокли только на кончиках и изрядно перепутались.<br/>— Об них, — Грир выравнивается и заглядывает в глаза маске.<br/>— Нет. А когда должен был? Закинуть их ему на стол, что ли, прямо с порога? Корво так же виновен во всем произошедшем, а они — ключ к его поимке. — Грир тяжело вздыхает, приглаживая промокшие волосы, и выгибая спину назад. — Тебе что-то не нравится? — понизив голос, спрашивает Дауд. Он устал, измотаться, выдохся и промок до нитки. Поэтому подобное неодобрительное поведение со стороны самого близкого человека откровенно раздражало и расстраивало.<br/>— Нет, — ухмыльнувшись, отмахивается офицер, вновь заостряя внимание на Дауде, — все в порядке. Пойду, поищу какую-нибудь крепкую верёвку, — Грир делает несколько шагов к выходу, как тут же останавливается. — Лидия оставила сухую одежду на кровати, и Хэвлок ожидает встречи с тобой в своем кабинете.<br/>— Хорошо, — откликается Дауд, наконец, освобождаясь от плена маски. Он вытирает лоб и шею от легкой испарины и прилизывает слегка промокшие волосы назад. Ещё раз, бросив взгляд на спящих китобоев, и поняв, что они все ещё без сознания, бывший лорд все же сбрасывает мокрую одежду и облачается в сухое. Как же долго он этого ждал. Влажная одежда прилипает к телу, словно губка, слегка сковывая движение. Сухая же лишена подобного недостатка. Через несколько минут в его комнату, вновь, заявляется Эбнер. Он отыскал два мотка какой-то старой, дряхлой верёвки. На вид, она не вызвала абсолютно никакого доверия.<br/>— Справишься с этим сам? — интересуется Дауд, вытаскивая Черную книгу из-под мокрой рубашки и слегка избавляя её от влаги. Даже несколько слоев одежды не спасли её от участи быть намоченной под дождем.<br/>— Конечно, — офицер многозначительно потянул за канаты, как бы показывая их крепость. Он развернулся и направился к уложенным на диванчике пленникам. Убийца оставляет его сам на сам с новой задачей, спускаясь по лестнице на второй этаж паба.</p><p>    В почти звенящей тишине, с отблеском бури, его тихие шаги, на жалобно скрипящем полу, казались громогласными колоколами в сознании. Где-то в шуме стен, слышалось гнетущее потрескивание остывающей мебели и спокойное размеренное дыхание отдыхающего персонала. Железная дверь в темноте манила к себе, как свет манит маленьких букашек.<br/>    Дауд медленно открывает ее, жмурясь от мягкого освещения, что заполняло небольшое пространство кабинета-спальни. Найти адмирала, схватившегося за пистолет и вставшего из-за стола, было не очень сложно. Изувер закрывает за собой дверь прежде, чем тот начинает говорить.<br/>— А, это ты, Дауд, — с неким облегчением выдыхает Фарли, откладывая огнестрел на край стола.<br/>— Извини, что без стука. Уже довольно поздно, — признается тот, подходя ближе и появляясь в мягком свете лампы. На столе лежала записная книжка, полная заметок. По всей видимости — это были планы и расчеты.<br/>— Ничего, я понимаю. Признаюсь честно, уж думал, что буду дожидаться вас до утра в такую непогоду.<br/>— Не ты один, — помечает пришелец, — Самуэль отлично управляет лодкой. Добраться сюда не составило почти никакого труда.<br/>— Я надеюсь, как и Верховный смотритель Кэмпбелл не доставил проблем, — Дауд кладет на стол то, зачем и наведывался в логово Аббатства — Черную книгу. Хэвлок тут же оживляется, перехватывая дневник почти на лету и с интересом осматривая содержимое. С добрую минуту он бегает по записям жадным взглядом, выбирая первые попавшиеся на глаза страницы и строки.<br/>— Это действительно она. Расшифровав эти записи, мы сможем узнать, где они держат леди Эмили, — адмирал легко улыбается, смотря на стоящего перед ним мужчину. — Отличная работа, Дауд. Ты, наверное, очень устал, лучше идти и отоспись.<br/>— Как долго вы будете расшифровывать эти записи? — интересуется бывший лорд, проигнорировав пожелание ухода.<br/>— Нам точно понадобится помощь нашего смотрителя Мартина. Завтра он прибудет к нам, но не думаю, что это займет много времени, — Дауд кивает и отходит к двери. Схватившись за ручку тот вдруг замер.<br/>    <em>Стоит ли говорить Хэвлоку о пойманных подручных Корво?</em> Неизвестно, понравится ли ему эта идея. Ведь за ними, вероятно, придут другие китобои, что может поставить под удар весь их план. Нет. Это <em>точно</em> поставит под удар <em>весь</em> их план. Но сам мужчина не намерен терять столь драгоценную находку так легко. Желание мести вышло намного дальше, чем обычная обида и расплата за смерть дорогого человека. Из-за поступков Ворона пострадал не только он, и не только маленькая невинная Эмили. Целый город, а если не остановить это вовремя, возможно, чума оставит отпечаток на всей Империи. Возможно, другим будет сложно понять эти выводы, эти стремления, эти желания но…<br/>— Дауд? — окликает его адмирал, увидев, как мужчина застыл у двери. — Ты хотел у меня ещё что-то уточнить?<br/>— Пожелать спокойной ночи, — отмахиваться он, все же покидая кабинет хозяина паба с тихим скрипом.<br/>    <em>Завтра скажет.</em></p><p>***</p><p>    Ужасная гроза стихла только под конец ночи. Солнце почти не видать под слоями уплывающих пустых серых туч. Но некоторые его лучи, все же, пробились сквозь жадную стаю, падая на умытую водой землю. Река вышла за берега, раздражая пристани черными неспокойными волнами. У домов стояли лужи, привлекая к себе грязных, жадных крыс и глупых птиц, что все ещё остались в городе. Крыши домов поблескивали, словно были усыпаны жемчужной стружкой. В воздухе стоял стойкий петрикор и отголоски мокрой пыли. Гристоль выплескивал на своих жителей последние силы, перед холодным сезоном.<br/>    Этой бушующей ночью Дауду спалось очень плохо. Голову терзали ужасные кошмары, полные боли, криков и бренного одиночества, а спину колупал неприятный зуд. Колкое чувство тревоги и надвигающейся угрозы. Он боялся, что в один момент китобои, наконец, придут в себя, перережут канаты — пусть он и убедился, что Грир перевязал их к стульчакам достаточно надежно, отобрав оружие — и одним движением вспорют живот.<br/>    В какой-то момент мужчина бросил тщетные попытки уснуть и просто начал медленно распивать оставленный офицером виски, который тот использовал как антисептик. Попробуй этот напиток Джессамина, непременно бы описала его как: «Раздавленный дешевым спертым "Старый Дануолл"» , но Дауд не выбирал в чем ему глушить не унимающийся ум и неспокойные пальцы. Топить всего себя в спирте не хотелось, но и без него никак не обойтись.<br/>    Рассматривая, как приятная светло-коричневая жидкость поблескивала в бутылке, бывший лорд невольно ударился в теплые воспоминания.</p><p>    На Серконосе даже ночи были жаркими. Что уж говорить о грандиозных приёмах в резиденции герцога, где собиралась вся знать южной столицы.<br/>    Аристократы часто не знали себе меры, понимая, что не один стражник не будет мешать развлечению мутных, слишком нетрезвых умов, что платят им. К большому сожалению аристократии — Дауд, любимец самого Герцога Серконоса, часто был против этого и постоянно прерывал «дружеские диалоги на кулаках». Особенно, это касалось Луки, неугомонного сына Теоданиса. По тому, сколько времени они проводили рядом, могло сложится стойкое ощущение, что Дауд был его личным телохранителем, пусть это и не так. Именно этот черт, заставил неопытного, тогда ещё слишком молодого офицера Парадной гвардии, попробовать «Старого Джека» — чрезмерно крепкий и переоцененный виски.<br/>«Гадость,» — так выразился не только молодой Дауд, но бывшая императрица, что очень любила именно этот вид напитков.<br/>    Джесс мастерски оценивала и разбиралась в зерновых спиртных, так что, её мнение было более чем авторитетным и почитаемым в этом вопросе (даже вне её царского происхождения). Может поэтому и прикрыли производство именно этого бренда? Скорее всего. И хвала Чужого ей за подобное влияние. Потому что пить этот крепкий шмурдяк можно было, только разбавляя тот хоть чем-нибудь: водой, соками или другими спиртами (они все равно будут казаться водой, на его фоне).</p><p>    Кисло ухмыльнувшись, мужчина отпил ещё немного, бодай, если с пол глотка. Просто, чтобы согреть язык и прочистить горло.</p><p><br/>    Когда Дауд впервые услышал о странной любви Императрицы к виски был, так скажем, слегка шокирован. И не только потому, что она лично принесла бутылочку с предложением распить её на двоих, но и потому что она не выглядела как та, что может по запаху различать бренды спертых. А она могла.<br/>«Дело этика, — отмахивалась Колдуин. — Человек высоких кругов обязан хорошо разбираться в спиртных напитках. Так уж получилось, что я лучше всего разбираюсь именно в виски.»<br/>«Ну да, конечно же, — с ухмылкой подмечает версия Дауда из воспоминаний. — Только поэтому. Из-за этикета».<br/>    Та хитрая улыбка, что возникла на её лице, до сих пор вызывает лишь игривую усмешку. Ребячество и гордость смешались в ней. Впрочем, Джессамина не врала, говоря про этикет — это действительно была наука, которую пришлось познать даже ему, её Лорду-Защитнику. Сам Дауд относился к спиртному нейтрально. Не любил, но и ненавидел. Никогда не упивался, хотя однажды попытался. Не получилось, ибо опасность была быстро побеждена вражеским перехватом сосуда с спертым.</p><p>    В небесах прорезалась большая щель, а за ней ещё одна и ещё одна. Чердак, погруженный в голубую тьму, резко ударился в серый свет, но этого все равно было недостаточно чтобы вывести из тени всю комнату. Ветер поутих. Дауд вслушивался в крики ворон и чаек, ожидая, когда настанет момент пробуждения громкоговорителей, и они оповестят последние крупицы простых жителей о случившемся этой грозовой ночью. Но вместо тихих рокочущих слов офицера пропаганды Дауд услышал только… <em>мычание</em>. Он с любопытством повернул голову на зов звуков.</p><p>    Блондин медленно покачивал головой, словно кто-то незадачливо её толкнул, оставив шататься. Его волосы высохли за это время и сильно перепутались. Лицо казалось белым, как снег. Крови больше не было — Эбнер вновь пожалел искалеченного, и воспользовавшись отсутствием своего недовольного друга, очистил его лицо от грязи, обработав раны тем же спертым, что Дауд только что распивал. Он непонятливо медленно поднял голову, дернув руками. Вдруг китобой резко подался вперед, словно его сейчас вырвет. Глаза распахнулись и уставились на мужчину, сидящего напротив, на кровати. На Дауда. Пленник несколько секунд пялился на него, застыв, после чего вновь дернул руками, словно подтверждая свою догадку о том, как крепко привязан спинке. </p><p>— Я бы на твоем месте не дергал руками так сильно, — медленно проговаривает мужчина со шрамом, наслаждаясь замешательством и страхом в его глазах, — а то вдруг случайно отдавишь себе все кисти. Жалко будет их отрезать, — китобой быстро охладел. Его светлые острые брови припали к носу в спокойствии, а уголки губ напряглись. К чему подобная резкая перемена? Он сдался?<br/>    Дауд медленно подводится, и подходит к нему. Не очень близко, все ещё держа достаточное расстояние, что ты в случае резкого удара ногами убийца не сможет попасть. Его голубые глаза расширились, когда бывший лорд присел на корточки перед ним, разглядывая, словно экспонат в музее. Хотя, для Дауда живой и беспомощный приспешник Корво действительно был чем-то новым. Теперь, вне боевой обстановки его можно было хорошо разглядеть. Парень обладал острыми чертами лица: аккуратный подбородок, острый нос, небольшой лоб. Он выглядит слишком аккуратным, для местных обитателей — наверное, выходец иного острова.</p><p>— Лорд-Защитник? — друг начинает говорить юнец хриплым голосом.<br/>— О как, — наигранно удивился мужчина, хотя внутри его коробило от злости, при подобном обращении, — узнаешь меня? Может ещё и по имени назовешь?<br/>— Лорд Крамер, — вторит ему плененный. Но его голос не был наполнен злобой или отвращением, угрозой, придиркой. Страхом. Скорее, это было осознание, озарение. Но от чего — непонятно. Бывший лорд внимательно следит за мимолетными движениями его лица и тела.<br/>    Как скоро китобой попытается сбежать? Захочет ли он убить его в отместку за смерть товарища? А знает ли он, что человек в маске и находящийся перед ним — это одна и та же персона? Сидящий никоим образом не выдавал своих намерений и мыслей. Как тихая гадюка, что спряталась в траве от более страшного хищника. И она лишь только ждет подходящего момента для подлого удара в спину.<br/>— Где Корво? — разрушает тишину Дауд громовым басом. По спине пробежалась волна мурашек от дикого чувства злости. Даже произнося только имя, все тело напряглось, словно сам главарь сейчас же выскочит на него с кинжалом в руке, и смертельная схватка начнётся тут и сейчас. Мальчика все не сводил с него взгляда. Такими же глазами крысы наблюдают за людьми из тьмы труб, и холодные стекла противных фильтров тоже смотрят так. Так холодно. Однотонно оценивающе. Ожидая.<br/>— Лорд-защитник, — обращается он к нему вновь, слегка прищурившись, — я расскажу вам все, но… позвольте мне помочь вам.<br/>…<br/>— Что? — легко и удивленно слетело с сухих губ человека со шрамом. Этот поворот был даже ещё неожиданным, чем то, что убийцы императрицы запомнили имя того, которому ломают жизнь, оставляя в живых.<br/>— Позвольте мне помочь вам убить Корво, — уточняет плененный, слегка подняв подбородок и вновь широко открыв глаза. Как зверь на привязи, перед которым размахивать куском мяса. В данной ситуации — возможностью. Дауд насупился, прожигая сидящего перед ним серыми глазами.<br/>    Почему китобой, один из людей Ворона, просит…<em>возможности</em> помощи в убийстве собственного главаря? Почему <em>желает</em> этого? <em>А желает ли вообще или умело придуривается?</em> Возможно, трещина в их банде, результат которой он наблюдал вчера, была намного глубже, чем предполагалось изначально. Ведь людям одной мысли нет смысла драться столь серьезно. <em>Или они хотят, чтобы он думал именно так!</em></p><p>— Он… гниющая рана этого города. Я хочу избавить Дануолл от этой болезни, — вновь подаёт голос блондин, выводя мужчину из решающих раздумий.<br/>— И почему я должен верить в это? — китобой грубо заглотнул воздух, задержав дыхание, точно осознав истинное положение вещей. Дауд выпрямляется, немного нависая над племянником. — Почему я должен верить убийцами императрицы?<br/>— Я… не принимал участия в этом. Я хотел это остановить, — тот отвёл голову в сторону, опустив взгляд. Как будто ему может быть жаль. Как будто убийцам если дело до того, кого и как убивать! Как будто подобным людям может быть не все равно на последствия своих действий!<br/>— Корво, — все ещё хрипел плененный, точно пытаясь переманить слушателя на свою сторону, — не только ваш враг. У меня с ним свой счет. Достаточно большой, чтобы я обратился к вам, — он вновь посмотрел на угнетающего его своим существованием Дауда, — Человеку, что в одиночку отразил атаку его лучших людей, двоих убив на месте, двоих — ранив.<br/>— Даже не пытался подлизываться ко мне, <em>китобой</em>, — словно дикое животное рычит обесчещенный. Злость горит в нем аки огонь, а помутненное алкоголем сознание только ещё больше усугубляет ситуацию, обостряя эмоции. Это состояние отражается в напряжённых плечах и резких движения губ. В убитых недосыпом глазах и дрожащих от напряжения пальцах.<br/>— Неплохая попытка убедить меня в своей правоте, — спустя минуту выдавливает Дауд. — Но я не думаю, что Корво просто отпустил бы человека, с которым у него…<em>счет</em>.<br/>— Он и не опускал. Я убежал. Кое как унося ноги… Лорд-Защитник, — снова обращается к нему китобой за что ловит грубую кисть на воротнике своего макинтоша. Блондин рефлекторно дёргается руками и головой, пытаясь ослабить хватку Дауда, но злость последнего была сильнее жалкой попытки сопротивления и мужчина слегка поднимает того к себе. Веревки на его руках натягиваются. Лицо блондина слегка налилось красной.<br/>— Ты не в том положении, чтобы ставить свои условия, китобой. Отвечай на вопрос! Где. Он?<br/>— Яд! — внезапно выпадает блондин, — В перчатках… сильная доза рицина. Достаточная чтобы умереть тут же. Люди Корво используют его, в случае поимки, да бы не выдавать тайн.<br/>— Хочешь, чтобы я снял твои перчатки? — все еще злясь, спрашивает Дауд.<br/>    Он прекрасно осознавал, слова китобоя — чистой воды <em>провокация</em>. Но зачем? Возможно, он таким способом пытается продлить свою жизнь, чтобы успеть придумать план побега. Возможно, отсутствие перчаток может быть каким-то своеобразным знаком. Возможно, таким образом, он пытается убедить Дауда в своей правоте, как бы говоря: «Вот, на что я готов пойти, ради его смерти». Возможно, все это — лишь ложь, и в перчатках нет никакого яда. Возможно, их отсутствие поможет ему как-то сбежать. Возможно… возможно много чего! Киллер отпускает блондина и тот, кашляя, плюхнулся на стул.<br/>    Но если у них<em> действительно есть</em> яд, который может быстро их убить… бывший лорд не может допустить этого. Побег можно остановить, смерть в венах — нет. Поняв, что ему все же придется пойти на поводу у юнца и избавить их от перчаток, он недовольно цокает. Мужчина подходит ко второму приспешнику Ворона и, с горем пополам, освобождает его руки от перчаток. Пришлось напрячь зрение и контактные ощущения, чтобы в конце концов обнаружить небольшую выпуклость на фаланге безымянного пальца. Разрезав ткань раскладным клином, Дауд обнаружил там малюсенькую колбочку с мутной-коричневой жидкостью и иглой, что под углом выходила из крышки сосуда. Если правильно надавить на колбочку, то из тонкой иглы пойдет яд. Рицина действительно было очень мало, но этого количества хватило бы для смерти даже двоих.<br/>    Мужчина посмотрел на блондина, ожидая увидеть его уже под действием этого препарата, но глаза пленного все ещё мерцая, смотрели на него, а спокойное лицо — выглядящее так, словно он каждый день попадает в подобную ситуацию — говорило лишь: «Видишь, я тебе не соврал».</p><p>— Допустим, — выплевывает Дауд подходя ближе, и снимая рабочие перчатки и с него. — Но ты можешь не наедятся на то, что отдав мне яд — будешь свободен.<br/>— Я знаю, — спокойно произносит пленник. Дауд тянет его за привязанные руки, заставляя выставить спину ровно:<br/>— Я подожду, когда твой друг придет в себя. Вдруг, он окажется более сговорчивым, — мужчина отпустил китобоя, и тот вновь слегка горбится.<br/>— Он мне не друг, — противно выплевывает он, смотря на второе бессознательное тело на соседнем стуле. — Мне плевать, что вы с ним сделаете.<br/>— Это мы ещё посмотрим, — мужчина берет обе пары перчаток и относит их к столу в противоположной части комнаты. Подойдя к поверхности, Дауд аккуратно достаёт ещё одну дозу яда, отложив перчатки на край стола.</p><p>    Он потёр переносицу. Глаза болят от напряжения и недосыпа. Голова, казалось, была набита камнями из-за всех этих размышлений, догадок и переживаний.<br/>    Поведение китобоя запутывает его. Бывший лорд ожидал каменной молчаливости, может быть едких комментариев в свой адрес, презрительных взглядов. Даже яда. Он ожидал от прожженных убийц тузов в рукавах, сильных схваток и острых умов.<br/>    Но не просьбу о смерти Корво. Все что угодно, но <em>не это. Не помощь. Не содействие.</em><br/>    Он был готов пытать сидящих в комнате людей, заставить их пережить то же, что выдержал сам. Слушать их боль и видеть агонию. Желать их страданий. Вытянуть каждую нить, что приведёт его к главной цели. В глубинах Колдриджа он сидел и знал, думал, ждал тем моментов, когда их хмурые маски покроются собственной кровью. <strong>Когда он лично отомстить каждому из них за то, что они сделали с ним.</strong> С Эмили. С Джессаминой. Все китобои одинаковы. Все. Так ведь?<br/>    Тогда почему этот… отличается? Почему? Может, он специально пытается запутать его? Старается отвести от себя подозрения, чтобы после подло ударить в спину. Да. Именно этого он ждал от слуг Ворона — невиданной хитрости. Коварных планов. Юнец, что сидит сейчас позади точно что-то удумал.<br/>    Мужчина схватился за голову левой рукой, как бы придерживая её на месте. </p><p>— Эмили, — вдруг подаёт голос китобой позади, резко отгоняя все мысли в далёкий путь. Его тон наполнен странным теплом. Словно он лично её знал. <em>Почему так нежно?</em> Неприятное чувство ревности лизнуло Дауда в спину. Мужчина опустил голову и посмотрел на него из-за плеч. Блондин все ещё не сводил с него пристального внимания — взора самого моря — и просто мирно сидел на стуле, к которому был привязан.<br/>— Вы ведь ищете маленькую девочку, верно? — поинтересовался тот. — Я знаю, где она. Лорд-регент отдал её братьям Пендлтонам, а те прячут её в купальнях «Золотой кошки».<br/>— Откуда тебе это известно? — подает голос Дауд.<br/>— Корво любит держать все под своим контролем. В этом ему и помогают китобои. И пусть мне не нравится его идеи и взгляды, это не означает, что я в конфликте со всей группой, — ему нечего ответить на это.<br/>    Эмили… в <em>«Золотой кошке»</em>? Держать девятилетнюю дочь императрицы.....в чертовом<em> секс доме</em>? Ну, это, по крайней мере, действительно было похоже на братьев Тревора (По крайне мере, в его представлении). Дауд был вынужден, про себя, согласится, что это одно из лучших мест в городе, где её могли незаметно держать. Кто будет искать её в подобном заведении, не зная, что девочка там? Только отчаявшийся безумец.<br/>    Дауд просто отворачивается. Посмотрим, что скажет его коллега и Чёрная книга смотрителя.</p><p>***</p><p>    Дожидаться прихода в сознание второго пленника пришлось ещё с час. В какой-то момент времени Дауд, как и второй китобой — судя по его встревоженному поведению — даже подумали, что он успел отбросить концы. Хотя его лицо все никак не принимало бледный оттенок, а тело — не каменело. Он просто спал, как убитый.<br/>«Такому крепкому сну можно только позавидовать, — в какой-то момент подметил бывший лорд. — Как можно быть таким соней, с подобным то образом жизни?» — ответ на этот вопрос, похоже, не знал никто из них.<br/>    Ведь сам Дауд в последний раз выспался только после побега, когда его организм, изнуренный жизнью, отказался работать в подобных условиях и отключился. Пусть он не был лишён сна, как явления, но всякое пробуждение сопровождалось холодным потом от очередного кошмара. Тёмного, липкого, гнетущего кошмара. Они с каждым разом становить все хуже, все реалистичнее. Вновь и вновь прокручивая в нем все самое худшее.</p><p>    Остальные участники заговора так же вскоре проснулись. Выйдя из окна на металлические пластины, ведущие к Башне, Дауд заметил как Самуэль, поухаживав за лодкой, вновь вышел на воду и вскоре скрылся из виду.<br/>    Младшая Карноу ходила туда-сюда между маркерской и зданием паба, по всей видимости, в чем-то помогая Пьеро. Вид у неё был утруждающим и недовольным. Может она так же не выспалась? Кто знает, насколько сыро и мокро в том остатке здания, где она жила.<br/>    Так же, из паба время от времени показывалась ещё одна персона — та самая девушка с козырьком. Она неумело избегала Дауда все это время, ну, а сам Крамер решив не нервировать её лишний раз, смело игнорировал факт её существования. Сесилия, как назвал её Эбнер в одном из разговоров, выносила посудины с водой, и постоянно заносила что-то внутрь. Дауд удивился, что подобную работу отдали столь хрупкой, на вид, даме.</p><p>    Кстати об офицере. Грир не заставил себя долго ждать. Когда от грозной стаи туч, остались лишь свинцовые пятна, а солнце взошло достаточно высоко, чтобы небо приняло приятный серо-голубой оттенок, он вновь явился на чердак.<br/>    Офицер, похоже, взял себе за привычку наведывать Дауда по утрам. К моменту его приходов, киллер обычно уже не спал, и просто забивал свободное время скучными вещами: тренировался, читал, или наблюдал за всеми из-за окна или сидя на крыше мастерской, аки неуверенный коршун. Как сейчас, к примеру. Дауд стоял на металлических листах, ловя редкие порывы ветра.<br/>    На самом деле, бывший лорд был очень благодарен ему за это, пусть и не говорил на прямую. И хоть странное чувство недоверия и одиночества до сих пор терзает его, но Дауд не хотел слушаться этих чувств. Не с ним, по крайней мере. Эбнер стал ему откушенной, опорой, спасательной шлюпкой в бушующем море саморазрушающего недоверия ко всему на свете. И все лишь из-за того, что они были знакомы до всей… трагичной истории.<br/>    Крамер стал параноиком настолько, что не может спать, даже когда ему хочется и давился кусками еды, когда был голоден. Что уж говорить об общении. Он не покидает свой чердак без сильной надобности. В одно мгновение, утратив все, во что верил и кому доверял, в голове сами по себе появлялись мысли об повторении сценария. И видения вночи уверяли что не осталось больше людей, которым он смог бы поверить без опаски.<br/>    Мужчина каждый раз тряс головой, прогоняя иллюзии и шум в мозгах.</p><p>    Дауд, держа меж указательным и средним пальцем колбочку с ядом, протянул маленький сосуд с коричневой жидкостью Гриру как только тот вылез через окно.<br/>— Яд? — поинтересовался Эбнер, смотря на плотность жидкости, выставив её на свет, — Они уже пришли в себя?<br/>— Рицин, — уточняет Дауд, указывая рукой вглубь чердака, молв: «сам посмотри». Приятель смело принял предложение, заглянув в другую комнату. Блондин все ещё просто сидел. Он с интересом наблюдал за появившимся в помещении новым человеком. Офицер вернулся к Дауду достаточно быстро.<br/>— А второй? — интересует он, вновь рассматривая жидкость в миниатюрной бутылочке.<br/>— Он все ещё не пришёл в себя, — Дауд опустил голову и закрыл глаза. Слова слетали с его уст очень тихо, так, чтобы любопытные уши этажом ниже услышали лишь обрывки. — Я проверял его состояние несколько раз. Он живой, просто спит, — поясняет он.<br/>— Откуда ты узнал об этом? — Эбнер, наконец, перестал баловаться с опасными веществами и возвращает находку серконцу.<br/>— Другой сказал мне.<br/>— Светленький? — удивляется офицер, на что получает только одобрительный кивок. — А он ещё что-то говорил?<br/>— Он предложил свою помощь в убийстве Корво, — мужчина посмотрел на своего собеседника. Эбнер удивлённо уставился на него в ответ. Чёрные глаза, бегающие туда-сюда, не видели, куда же и как нужно вставить новую часть пазла.<br/>— Зачем китобою предлагать что-то подобное? — наконец он подбирает нужные слова и все же осмеливается их произнести.<br/>— Самому бы знать, — раздраженно цокает Дауд, обходя черноволосого и вновь заходя на свою территорию. — Говорит, что у него свой с ним счет, — все же выплёвывает он себе за спину.<br/>— Это же, как нужно было что-то не поделить, что бы просить у тебя помощи? Ему! — Дауд вздыхает, выходя из чердака на лестницу.<br/>— Самому бы знать, — повторяет он. — Не думаю, что стоит так легко верить убийцам. Он просто хочет спасти свою шкуру, не более. Я иду к адмиралу, чтобы оповестить его об пленниках. Присмотришь за ними? — Эбнер застыл у двери, с печальным лицом смотря на бывшего лорда.<br/>— А что если это действительно правда? — вдруг, задается он вопросом офицер.<br/>— Эбнер, даже не думай применять к ним свою любезность. Подумай, зачем приспешнику Корво идти против него же, да ещё и приходя ко мне? Я уверен, что он прекрасно понимает: я не буду ему содействовать. Не после всего, что произошло, — с этими словами, Дауд просто оставляет Грира на чердаке, развернувшись и спускаясь по лестнице. </p><p>    Идет тот в скрипящей тишине. Сердце глухо бьется за клетке ребер, чувствуя, что сейчас Дауда ожидает нелегкое испытание — убедить своих союзников в полезности всего этого. По дороге, ему, к сожалению, не встречается ни одна персона. Словно все они пытаются спрятаться от его угрюмости.</p><p>    Как и ожидалось, Хэвлока мужчина встречает в его кабинете. Постучавшись и получив утвердительное, грубое: «входите», киллер натыкается не только на адмирала, но и на лорда Пендлтона. Военный сидит за своим столом, изучая бумаги, а аристократ составляет ему компанию медленно потягивает виски из небольшого стакана, расположившись за противоположной частью поверхности. По всей видимости, они уже разбирают новую находку.<br/>— Дауд, — здоровается с ним морской волк, рукой закрывая ту самую Черную книгу, — тебе что-то нужно?<br/>— Не хотел отвлекать вас от дел, но у меня есть важная новость, адмирал Хэвлок.<br/>— Новости? — подает голос Тревор, явно передавая настроение и военного. Лоялисты пристально бегают по нему взглядом. Очевидно, что они не ожидали, что их карающая рука могла привнести нечто новое.<br/>— Вчера, возвращаясь из Канцелярии, я смог захватить в заложники двух китобоев, — провозглашает Дауд. Лицо адмирала выражает неприкрытый шок, а лорд явно дольше забеспокоился, нежели удивился, подобному заявлению.<br/>— Что? — не веря переспрашивает Тревор.<br/>— Как у вас это вышло? — наперекор вопросу аристократа интересуется Фарли, прищурившись. Казалось, он не представляет, как подобное могло произойти.<br/>    Что же сказать ему? Стоит ли ложить все карты на стол или лучше утаить разговор наверху?<br/>— Два дротика со снотворным. Они сидели на крыше, наверное, поджидая кого-то и совсем меня не заметили, — врет им Дауд. Мужчины в комнате смотрят друг на друга, думая, что же им теперь делать. Или, возможно, представляя эту сцену.<br/>— Зачем вы сделали это? — интересуется аристократ.<br/>— Корво виновен в смерти Джессамины самым прямым образом из возможных. Он убил её. А никто кроме самих китобоев не знает где находится их логово.<br/>— Дауд, вы понимаете, что приводя их сюда, вы подставляете весь план? — Пендлтон явно не был доволен решением киллера, и точно начинал противостоять. — Они, ведь, професиональные убийцы. Мы не можем утверждать, что выберись они из наших рук не перережут нам глотки, или что другие китобои не придут им на выручку.<br/>— Я не настолько глуп, что ты показывать им свой дом, — отрезает бывший лорд, — Они были без сознания. Да и к тому же, Винный квартал находится на другом конце города.<br/>— Откуда нам знать, что они расскажут тебе, где именно прячутся? Запасы требуют большого денежного вложения, мы не можем позволить себе подбирать с улицы кого не попадя.<br/>— Не хочу спорить, лорд Пендлтон, но разве у ваших хранилищах недостаточно золота, чтобы заполнить эту комнату несколько раз? — это был отчетливо риторический вопрос. Ибо пусть сидящий перед ним человек и был лишь третьим в семейной очереди на наследства, даже он мог посоревноваться в влиянии с другими аристократами столицы. — А что до их… <em>содействия</em>. Я могу уверить вас, что я смогу <em>уговорить</em> их на нужный мне разговор, — Тревор замирает на мгновение, осознавая, что именно стоящий хочет с ними сделать.<br/>— Дауд…<br/>— Если мы избавимся от Корво сейчас, шанс того что ваша голова останется на плечах до конца дней разительно возрастает, — парирует мужчина раньше, чем аристократ успевает возразить.<br/>— Господа, — пытается снизить градус опасности в комнате Хэвлок, после чего переводит стрелки на конкретную личность. — Дауд, я понимаю твое настрой по поводу этой ситуации, но вынужден признать что Тревор прав, в каком-то смысле. Пока они будут живы, и пока они будут рядом, мы не можем гарантировать нашу безопасность и безопасность леди Эмили в первую очередь, когда она уже будет с нами. Устранить их — будет лучшим из решений, — Дауд скользит холодным взглядом с одного мужчины на другого. Адмирал считает что он <em>не сможет</em> защитить её от этих двоих?<br/>— Адмирал, я настаиваю на том, что они должны остаться. Корво…<br/>— Я понимаю, Дауд, понимаю. — он набирает полные легкие воздуха и выдержав паузу, продолжает. — Где они сейчас?<br/>— Фаври! Ты не можешь, — снова подает Тревор.<br/>— На чердаке. Эбнер наблюдает за ними.<br/>— Хорошо, — выдавливает Хэвлок и начинает рыться в своей тумбе. Спустя минуту старательных поисков он наконец передает Дауду связку.<br/>— Это ключи от «Песьих ям». Они — самое подходящее место для пленных. Переведи их туда, — Дауд принимает подачу, разглядывая данный ему предмет. — Единственное условие; выпытай из них все необходимое в кратчайшие сроки, — Дауд кивает в знак согласия.<br/>— Фаври, держать у себя этих… убийц нельзя!<br/>— Тревор, — затыкает его адмирал. Они несколько мгновений смотрят друг на друга, после чего военный вновь открывает книгу и переводит взгляд на Дауда.<br/>— В следующий раз, тебе стоит сразу же оповестить меня об этом, — отчеканивает он и Дауд просто покидает кабинет. Если все пройдет удачно — другого раза не будет.</p><p>***</p><p>    Арена действительно навевала небольшой дискомфорт. Внутри стоял затхлый пыльный воздух. Единственным источником света здесь выступал сильный белый прожектор, что всматриваться в пол зубастой клетки, пуская по всему помещению резкие черные линии теней.<br/>— Удивлен, что они все таки позволили, — провозглашает Эбнер, перевязывая блондина к большой железной палке внутри клетки, что простиралась от пола аж до самого верха. Выбраться из этой ловушки можно было только двумя способами: умереть или выйти через двери.<br/>    Пленников было решено посадить друг напротив друга, что бы они могли контактировать только взглядом и словами.<br/>— Они были недовольны. Но главное, что <em>они</em> все ещё здесь, -отчеканивает Дауд. — Пойдем. Что-то мне подсказывает что второй будет спать ещё долго, — Эбнер вновь проверяет крепление на руках и с тяжелым выходом подводится на ноги.<br/>— Лорд-Защитник, — снова начинает говорить китобой, заставляя упоминаемого обратить на него внимание, — когда пойдете к «Золотой кошке»… больше смотрите на небо и в окна. Корво будет наблюдать, — офицер с удивлением смотрит на блондина, а после переводит взгляд на Дауда. Мужчина со шрамом колупал прикованного убийцу взглядом несколько долгих секунд и, не проронив ни слова, развернулся, покидая арену.<br/>    Он принял это к сведению.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Если кому-то интересно, почему Кэмпбелл - это Ладья (Тура), а не Слон (как самая приближена к королю фигура), то ответ - ракировка. А ещё он тяжёлый просто &gt;:3 *бада-думс* </p><p>**Здесь так же стоит сделать сделать паузу. В игре (как на картах, так и в цели) под словом "кабинет" подразумевается конференц-зал (это понятно не только из общего оформления, но и из табличек вокруг помещения). Скорее всего реальным "кабинетом" можно считать Тайную комнату Кэмпбелла. Ну или у Верховного смотрителя нет своего рабочего места _/._.\_ <br/>Насколько я понимаю - это ошибка перевода, но что есть, то есть. В игре в этом месте можно найти стопку книг на небольшом столике в углу, так что могу предположить, что он действительно иногда там работает. Встряли он тусит в архивах, там и без него немного тесновато.  </p><p>***В душе не гребу, как на самом деле выглядит этот игромех вне...самих игр. Каюсь, книги пока не читал, потому что возможного там это описано.  Так что, я представлю вам свой вариант.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Глава IV: Contra spem spero!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    «Песьи ямы»<br/>    Это место уже давно не видело боли, а добра — не знало даже на уровне концепции. <br/>    Многие года здесь псы душили псов, упиваясь кровью собственных братьев, под вопли пьяных и воодушевленных мужиков: гвардейцев, рыбаков, аристократов — всех! И золото проходило по их шубам мурашками, перетекая из рук в руки.<br/>    Меняются года, меняется время, но это место, похоже, не хочет поддаваться течению изменений. Ведь мрак до сих пор живет в сердцах тех, кто приходит сюда.</p><p>— Где Корво? — раздался в тишине грубый бас Дауда. Он произносил это столь сухо, что вопрос казался утверждением.<br/>    Бывший лорд стоял возле юного китобоя с тёмными волосами. Тот тяжело дышал, жадно заглатывая воздух, словно дышит ним последний раз в жизни. Впрочем, кто знает, может однажды, так и будет. Он прижал ноги к груди, укрывая нежный живот, который только что выдержал не себе несколько сильных ударов.<br/>    Позади послышались звонкие звуки удара металлом о метал. Дауд резко повернул голову к источнику шума, перекладывая крупный металлический брусок с одной руки в другую.</p><p>    Эбнер сидел в полуметре от другого китобоя. Он со скучающим видом наблюдал за успокаивающимся пленником напротив. <br/>    Черт, почему офицер выглядит так спокойно? Словно человек в двух шагах от него обычный бездомный воришка, а не профессиональный убийца. Светлый приспешник Корво подогнул под себя ноги, словно стараясь убраться подальше от зрелища перед собой. По всей видимости, он пытался сесть по-другому, но у него это плохо получалось.<br/>    Китобой все ещё не выглядел грустным или выжидающим, лишь с пустыми глазами наблюдал за Даудом и его действиями. Меченый всегда чувствовал этот взгляд на себе. Ледяной, как воды Ренхевена в месяц Холода.</p><p>— Он вам ничего не скажет, — проронил блондин, почувствовав на себя внимание.<br/>— Еще увидим, — огрызнулся Дауд. Бывшего лорда бесит бетонная самоуверенность в его голосе. Потому что так говорят люди, державшие ситуацию под контролем. А китобой не имеет права ним манипулировать.<br/>— Почему? — поинтересовался Грир, встревая в диалог. Киллер недовольно рыкнул в горле, посмотрев на своего соратника. Китобой так же повернулся к нему, начав говорить.<br/>— Корво приказал ему убить меня. Думаю, вы прекрасно понимаете, что он бы не отправил кого угодно убивать предателя.<br/>— Предателя? — похоже, эти двое явно решили игнорировать явную угрозу и недовольство рядом с собой, в лице Дауда.<br/>— Я уже говорил. У меня с Корво свой счет. Достаточный, чтобы содействовать его врагам. Будь я на его месте, сделал бы все возможное для того, что бы информация обо мне и моих союзниках, не попала в руки тех, кто спит и видит мою голову в трех метрах от тела.<br/>— Ворон убивает своих? — тычет пальцем в небо Эбнер, и, судя по тому, как собеседник опустил взгляд, его догадка не далека от правды.<br/>— Он невообразимо упёрт и переубедить его невозможно, — выдаёт китобой, — к сожалению, — добавляет он, спустя несколько томных секунд.<br/>— Мастер… — внезапно начинает хрипеть парень рядом с Даудом. Мужчина с интересом повернул голову в сторону юнца. Ни вчера, ни сегодня он не выдал ни слова под пытками, а сейчас, вдруг, начинает говорить? Неужели эта тема <em>настолько</em> для него важна?<br/>— Мастер пытается всех нас уберечь в это неспокойное время. Помочь нам! <br/>— В неспокойное время, что он сам создал. Ты о нем слишком высокого мнения. Поверь мне, благополучие новичков интересует его в последнюю очередь. Он не должен был соглашается на тот контракт, на ту работу. Я предупреждал его о последствиях, — взгляд ассасина скользнул со своего коллеги назад на Дауда, — и они не заставили себя долго ждать.<br/>— Ты… — выдавливает темненький, поднимая верхнюю губу.<br/>— Лучше. Просто. Заткнись, — шипит голубоглазый, качнув головой вперед. — Ты все равно ничего не знаешь.<br/>— Раз уж ты <strong>так сильно</strong> желаешь его смерти, тогда ответь на мой вопрос, — возвращает себе лидерство в разговоре человек со шрамом, наблюдая за реакцией своего собеседника. — Так и быть. Я не стану убивать тебя. Переживешь Корво, порадуешься немного. <br/>— Вы все равно не поверите мне, как и не верите, что Эмили находится в «Золотой кошке». Да и к тому же, вам, ведь, будет выгоднее избавиться от ненужного бремени, в виде пары опасных, опытных убийц. Гарантий нет, — столь очевидный факт нельзя было отрицать. Дауд несколько мгновений сверяет пленника взглядом в ответ, после чего вновь смотрит на второго парня. </p><p>    Сцепив зубы за губами, он смотрел на всех из-под покрывшегося испариной лба. Заметив на себе внимание изувера, китобой поднимает голову чуть выше и заглядывает прямо в глаза.<br/>    Дауд, как никто другой, знает этот взгляд — он им ничего не скажет. Не от верности, так из принципа. Это раздражает, пусть буквально с десяток дней назад он был таким же. Таким же жалким, разбитым, цепляющимся за ненависть ради выживания. Брошенным, кажется, самой Бездной и никому такой не нужный.<br/>    Дауд внезапно поймал себя на мысли, что ему <em>жаль</em> человека, которого он пытает. Того, к кому одновременно с жалостью испытывает и искреннюю ненависть, презрение. Мужчина заглатывает тяжкий ком в горле и резко разворачивается. </p><p>— На сегодня, пожалуй, достаточно, — выдыхает он нехотя, покидая арену.<br/>    Дауд не следит за тем, что происходит за его спиной. За тем, как все присутствующие провожают его странным взглядом; за тем, как Эбнер кивает ближайшему китобою, и как тот спокойным шагом следует за меченым. Мужчина идет почти по инерции, плавая в себе. <br/>    Правильно ли он поступает? Стоит ли быть столь к ним холодным и жестоким?<br/>    Конечно же. Эти люди просто так ему ничего не скажут. Они просто не могут так поступить. <em>Они виновны во всем, что случилось. У них нет мотивов содействовать ему.</em></p><p>    Не успела пара закрыть "Песьи ямы", как спокойный, красивый женский голос раздался рядом с ними:<br/>— Я знала, что смогу найти вас здесь, — говорит Лидия - работающая женщина с приятными очертаниями тела и мягким лицом - подходя ближе и привлекая к себе внимание. — Адмирал ищет вас, Дауд.<br/>— Хорошо, — изувер бросает в неё это слово, точно кинжал в цель. Горничная дрогнула в печах, после чего, поспешила, по всей видимости уйти от греха подальше. Офицер весело хмыкает.<br/>— Интересно, что нужно адмиралу? — спрашивает Эбнер сам у себя, спускаясь по небольшим ступеням.<br/>— Исполнитель, — отвечает Дауд на риторический вопрос. Он делает глубокий вдох, расправляя плечи, прежде чем последовать за офицером.</p><p>    Они в тишине подходят к пабу. Соратник остановился у входа.<br/>- Пойду, проверю Самуэля, - говорит черноволосый и кивая изуверу. Дауд впал в небольшой ступор - из-за внезапности решения - но быстро и рассеянно ответив кивком на кивок заходит в здание. </p><p>    Заметить новое, для бывшего лорда, лицо было не сложно. <br/>    Смотритель Мартин - а по особенной форме Аббатства понять что это именно он, не составило труда - прибыл к заговорщикам несколько дней назад, но они не пересекались прежде.</p><p>    Среднего телосложения мужчина с короткими темными волосами и прямым лицом. Его прическа не отличалась хоть каким-то изяществом, и служила лишь тому, что не давать назойливым волоскам лесть в глаза. Чего таить греха, Дауд носил похожую. Известной золотой маски рядом не наблюдалось.<br/>    Смотритель стоял в шаге от адмирала, и был чуть его ниже. Как только киллер приблизился на достаточное расстояние, член Аббатства оборонительно скрестил руки на груди, расправив плечи. Тиг обладал прямым носом, узкими длинными губами и внимательным взглядом. Заметив Дауда, мужчина слегка прищурился, бегая по нему глазами. Словно пытаясь прочитать что-то между строк маленькой книги.</p><p>    Интересно, жалеет ли он хоть одного из тех смотрителей, которых мужчина убил в канцелярии и видел ли он его в ту ночь? Был ли он «в зоне поражения»? Выставлял ли клинок, дабы не выбиваться из массы? Выходил ли под дождь?</p><p>— Дауд, — поприветствовал его Хэвлок, — ты знаешь смотрителя Тига Мартина? Именно он помогал нам в твоём освобождении, — адмирал повёл стаканом с пенным пивом в сторону стоящей рядом персоны.<br/>— Правда? — риторически переспрашивает Крамер, рывков переводя внимание на упоминаемого. — Что ж, тогда я искренне вам за это благодарен.<br/>— Я чту за честь то, что помогаю бравому делу и вам… Дауд, — запнувшись, протягивает Мартин. Бывший лорд смерил его длинным взглядом. Тиг определенно был предупреждён о его состоянии. В этом нет ничего плохого, но складывалось неприятное ощущение <em>особенности</em>, в самом плохом понимании этого слова.<br/>— В прочем, — продолжает смотритель, — стоит отметить, что если бы не ваш друг, офицер Грир, вы бы, вероятно, находились за решёткой немного дольше. Нам повезло, что адмирал нашёл его.<br/>— Воистину. Тем не менее, давайте о главном. Позавчера ты принёс нам лучик надежды, Дауд: в записях Кэмпбелла было все необходимое. Теперь мы знаем, где держат Эмили Колдуин, — молвил военный. Бывший лорд замер на этих словах, перестав дышать. Страх, надежда, предвкушение и пустота - цветами распустились внутри. <br/>    <strong>Где же?</strong><br/>— Она в Золотой кошке, кто бы мог подумать! — провозглашает Мартин, заставляя изувера на мгновение выпасть из мира, выдохнуть, тут же помрачнеть, отводя взгляд в сторону.</p><p>    <em>Китобой не врал.</em>   <br/>    Эмили <em>действительно</em> в купальнях Кошки. Это все входило в его план? План того, что бы убедить Дауда в своей «безопасности»?!</p><p>    Выдержав паузу мужчины рядом продолжают:<br/>— Но, есть одно печальное обстоятельство… у нас на пути стоит родня Тревора… — говорит адмирал немного тише.<br/>— Кастис и Морган, — тут же подхватывает Дауд, все еще не осмеливаясь посмотреть на своих собеседников.<br/>    Чужой его подери, Дауд знал все это уже как несколько дней! <em>Блондин говорил правду.</em> Черт! Уж лучше бы он слишком правдоподобно врал! Вруна ненавидеть легче…<br/>— Именно, — продолжает адмирал, — они держат Эмили, а кроме того, именно им принадлежат голоса, которых нам не хватает в Парламенте, — Хэвлок отпивает еще часть хмельного напитка.<br/>— Да. Они должны умереть, — продолжает Мартин, вновь привлекая внимание Дауда.<br/>    Очень странно слышать столь уверенную холодность в его голосе, при подобном вопросе. Разве все то, что сейчас происходит, не противоречит Семи Запретам? Лживый язык, Беспокойные руки, Рассеянный ум? Похоже, смотрителя это не очень волновало.</p><p>— Впрочем, самое важное — доставить Эмили сюда. Где мы сможем защитить её, пока не избавился от Лорда-Регента и его прихвостней, — Тиг размыкает руки. — Лорд Пендлтон ожидает вас у причала. Он хотел объяснить вам задание лично. Пусть объясняет - думаю, так ему будет легче, — Дауд кивает на слова смотрителя и, попрощавшись и с адмиралом, привычным маршрутом направляется наверх, дабы взять обмундирование. <br/>    Учитывая, что Фаври и Тиг все равно самостоятельно объяснили ему ситуацию — на толковые способности Тревора они не очень надеются.</p><p>    Спустившись вниз и выйдя наружу Дауд сразу же замечает мужчину в белом костюме. Найти аристократа в тени самодельной арки не составило труда. Он стоял у верхних ступеней, скрестив руки и уставившись в незримое где-то впереди себя.<br/>— Дауд, позвольте вас отвлечь, — привлекает к себе внимание он, как только убийца с маской в руках подходит ближе.<br/>— Конечно, лорд Пендлтон, — мужчина старательно делает вид, что не понимает, о чем именно сейчас пойдет речь. Но грустный взгляд Тревора окончательно вбивал в него правильную мысль.</p><p>    На самом деле, если задуматься, Дауд вообще никогда не видел его подавленным. Они регулярно встречались в Парламенте и на различных светских мероприятиях, но младший наследник семьи обычно спокоен, и лишь когда подвыпьет: смелеет, злится и бурчит, но не грустит.<br/>    Аристократическая жизнь точно сказывается на нем — это видно сразу. Надменно-спокойная маска, присущая почти всем представителям высшего света хмурой столицы, давно приросла к его лицу. Даже сейчас лорд выглядит именно так — благородно, спокойно, сдержанно — и лишь тусклый свет в глазах, заметные красные круга да упавшие натянутые губы говорят об плохом самочувствии. Причем, достаточно длительном.</p><p>— Дауд, я хотел поговорить с вами лично. Как вы уже знаете, вам предстоит убить моих старших братьев: Моргана и Кастиса. Вы ведь знаете, какие ужасные они люди, но уверяю, все еще хуже, чем вам могло казаться, — мужчина достаёт карманную фляжку, и внимательно всматривается в неё, словно пытаясь отыскать там ответы на свои вопросы. — Их жестокость не знает границ, — точно вспомнив что-то нехорошее, Тревор немного отпивает. Тяжело выдохнув крепкий алкоголь, он продолжает:<br/>— Далее: они верные союзники Лорда-Регента, — он говорит менее воодушевленно, ибо вся эта тема заметно давит на него. — Пока они в Парламенте, Барроуз набирает силу, а нам не хватает голосов, дабы воспрепятствовать этому. Все знают, что они пользуются его расположением, наживаются на чужом богатстве. Скажем, не каждая семья, выселенная из дома и отправленная в карантинную зону, <em>на самом деле</em> заражена чумой, — он снова делает небольшой глоток. — Я предупреждал братьев, но они никогда не слушали меня, — Тревор внезапно выравнивает интонацию и она становится холоднее, а взгляд его фокусируется на собеседнике, или скорее, слушателе. — Я уверен, сегодня они вновь будут развлекаться в «Золотой кошке». Их охраняет городская стража. Много городской стражи, так что будьте аккуратнее, — между ними повисла некая неприятная пауза. Лорд отводит взгляд, и колупает ним где-то за спиной Дауда.</p><p>    Подобное поведение обычно не свойственно аристократам вроде него. Но мужчина прекрасно понимает, почему Пендлтон не следит за ним больше нужного — ему сложно смотреть на человека, который с легкостью может зарезать его, же собственных братьев, буквально через несколько часов. Да и сам Тревор, на самом деле, не далеко от них ушёл.<br/>    Какими бы назойливыми, вредными и громкими не были Морган и Кастис, Пендлтон все же рос с ними в одном доме многие года. А сейчас, им нужно умереть. Просто потому, что он выбрал другую сторону, потому, что их пути вновь пересеклись, и потому что они мешают ему идти дальше. <br/>    Киллер чувствовал острую нужду сказать ему что-то, но Дауд прекрасно понимал — каждое слово будет Тревору ножом входить в печень, сильнее разрывая невидимую рану. Поэтому, он лишь облизнул сухие губы.</p><p>— А теперь, ступайте и сделаете это… пока я не передумал, — лорд вновь смотрит на свой флакон. Киллер делает несколько шагов вперед, сходя с первой ступеньки, прежде чем бросить на аристократа последний взгляд через плече.<br/>    «Сочувствую» — застряло в его горле. Дауд пытается выдавить это из себя, но терпит неудачу и, горько выдохнув немое слово, просто идет дальше.</p><p>    Внизу его встречает уже привычная картина. <br/>    Небо все ещё было укрыто слоем дырявых облаков, опуская мир в неприятную полутень. Редкие же лучи солнца падали на землю и множились на мокрых дорогах. На пирсе стояла пара персон — лодочник и офицер.</p><p>— На пару слов, — Дауд подзывает к себе Грира. Кинув некий неуверенный взгляд в сторону Самуэля, тот подходит ближе. Они находились на достаточном расстоянии, чтобы при шепоте их сложно было расслышать.<br/>— Да? — заинтересовано говорит Эбнер. Дауд хватает его за манжет рубашки, заставляя немного нагнулся к себе и оставить, если повезет, десяток сантиметров личного пространства. Офицер, явно не ожидавший подобных действий — или этого разговора, в принципе — выглядит неловко. Его уши горят на солнце, и взгляд уходит в сторону, путаясь в камышах.<br/>— Если Хэвлок, либо кто-то еще, будет говорить с китобоями, я хочу, что бы ты внимательно их слушал, — грубо рокочет ему Дауд, перекладывая в чужие ладони связку ключей. — Главная цель Лоялистов — возвращение Эмили на престол, а не Корво. Все, что китобои могут знать, — только <em>моя</em> забота, — офицер понимающие кивает, пряча ключи в кармане штанов.<br/>— Можешь не волноваться об этом, Дауд. Лучше сфокусируйся на поисках леди Эмили, — фыркает Эбнер, пропуская изувера к воде. Дауд всматривается в странную улыбку соратника ещё несколько секунд, прежде чем принять немое предложение и подойти к Самуэлью.</p><p>— Вы готовы отправляется к «Золотой кошке»? Я отлично знаю этот маршрут, ибо мне неоднократно приходить отвозить туда лорда Пендлтона, — говорит тот.<br/>— Прошу, только без подобных подробностей… — вздыхает мужчина, садясь на привычное место и надевая маску. Лодочник хмуро улыбается, и они вновь отправляются в путь.</p><p>***</p><p>    Сегодня, что не удивительно после несколькодневной непогоды, было очень душно.<br/>    Кинув взгляд на небо, Дауд подмечает, что шторм, похоже, покинул столицу, дав ей время на небольшой отдых меж несчастьями стихий. Стая наглых чаек, качалась на ветру, сопровождая лодку под собой.</p><p>— Дауд, я подвезу вас поближе к «Золотой кошке», но остаток пути вы пойдете сами. Вход в заведение рядом с площадью Холджера, — начинает говорить Самуэль, когда на горизонте показываются знакомые улицы и дома Винного квартала. — Самое главное — чтобы девочка, Эмили, вернулась к нам живой и здоровой.<br/>— Главное — найти её, уж о её безопасности думать не стоит, — поправляет Дауд, но лодочник, похоже, не понял, о чем тот говорит и просто продолжает.<br/>— Там двое Пендлтонов, а значит, и стражи хоть отбавляй. После истории с Кэмпбеллом Лорд-Регент здорово испугался. Знакомый лодочник говорит, что стража поставила пару сторожевых вышек. Слекджов мог бы подсказать, как легче пробраться в «Золотую кошку». Если только сразу не зарежет, конечно. Это, ведь, его территории. Он и его парни, бандиты Боллт-стрит, засели на старой винокурне. Они продают эликсир, которым народ лечится от чумы, — лодка мягко качнулась на волнах, прибиваясь к берегу. Лодочник выходит первым.<br/>— Я затаюсь, но буду приглядывать за вами. Я знаю, вы, ради Эмили, на все пойдете, — Дауд легко покидают судно вслед за этими словами.<br/>— Звучит грозно, — Самуэль ответил лишь рассеянным кивком. </p><p>    Не успевает Дауд сделать нескольких шагов по скользкому мулу, как громкий раздражающий звук сирены прорезал пространство, заставив, кажется, всех, застыть на месте. <br/>    Найти источник звука — большую крутящуюся башню — не составило труда. Её белый прожектор окрасился красным, напоминая глаз-луну над водной гладью, указывая куда-то вперед. Вверху, на мосту, толпой побежало несколько людей. Они слепо рвались вперед, волоча за собою ноги, лишь бы только убраться подальше ужасного металлического зверя. Шипящий звук сопроводил снаряд прямо в толпу и там в мгновение раздался грохот. <br/>    Взрыв. <br/>    Дымящиеся тела разлетелись в разные стороны. Несколько трупов перелетело через край, и упали в мутную воду, вызывая брызги. Одно из тел с неприятным хлюпающим и хрустящим звуком чуть не свалилось киллеру на голову. Благо, он вовремя юркнул в тень моста. Машина издает ещё один громкий звук и успокаивается.<br/>    Решение не попадется этой штуке на глаз, было принято моментально и без колебаний.</p><p>— Что это было? — растерянно и громко завопил кто-то со стороны улиц. <br/>— Плакальщики. Целая группа, — так же отчеканивает стражник, судя по шуму, где-то прямо над ним.<br/>— Откуда тут плакальщики? — задался вопросом ещё кто, находящийся ближе.<br/>— Та хер его знает... - дальнейшие слова разобрать убийце не удалось, так как гвардейцы начали говорить на обычном тоне.</p><p>    Выловив момент, Дауд, используя магию,  украдкой проскользнул по лестнице, через мусорные баки к небольшому отдаленному переулку. Подальше от средоточия народа.</p><p>    Там незадачливо курил один из местных мирных жителей. Это отчетливо читалось в его старой, грязной одежде, закрывающей все тело, помимо шеи и головы. <br/>    Увидев перед собой Дауда, возникшего, буквально, из воздуха, он застыл на месте, выпучив глаза. Страх и удивление на его лице быстро переменились неким примирением и отчуждением. Дрожащими руками он подносит сигару к губам и делает достаточно большую затяжку, упорно притворяясь, что рядом никого страшного нет.</p><p>    Поняв, что курящий не представляет угрозы, мужчина в волчьей маске спрятался за угол и выглянул наружу. <br/>    8 противников: один офицер, 3 сержанта, 3 рядовых и сторожевая вышка. Все это добро находилось только на причалах Винного квартала. Что же ожидает его дальше? 10 стражников на одну живую душу населения? Хайрем действительно хорошо расщедрился на охрану. А это значит, что ему действительно есть, что защищать.<br/>    В прошлый раз бывший лорд удачно избежал все случайные и ненужные встречи, направляясь к Верховному смотрителю. Все же, ночь (да и к тому же с дождем) отлично скрывает нежданных гостей, но сейчас, при свете дня подобное провернуть будет сложнее.<br/>   <em> «Лорд-Защитник, когда пойдете к «Золотой кошке»… больше смотрите на небо и в окна. Корво будет наблюдать, »</em> — эхом раздалось в голове, заставляя смотреть вверх.</p><p>— Убирайтесь прочь! Не трогайте моих пташек! — вдруг послышалось с другой стороны улицы, неизменно привлекая внимание.<br/>    С балкона первого этажа, старая женщина бросалась посудой в мужчин на дороге, и та вдребезги разбивалась в нескольких сантиметрах от них, разнося шум по всей округе. Но, по всей видимости, гвардейцы не собирались даже думать об том, что там происходит. Что уж говорить об том, чтобы сходить и проверить. Ещё по шапке надают, за то, что не на своем посту.<br/>— Да отстань ты, старая карга! — рявкнул на неё большой коренастый мужчина в рабочей одежде с подтяжками и в старой шляпе. Он помахал перед собой массивным смуглым кулаком, но все равно отошел дальше, чтобы старушка не смогла достать его одним из керамических изделий. Старая женщина, на вид этак под 80, прижала скрюченные руки к груди и сильно прогнулась в спине, как только угроза миновала. С этого расстояния она походила на плакальщика, и лишь вид ссоры и звук её вполне живого голоса, заставлял Дауда не сомневаться, что она все ещё при своем уме. Смуглый сплюнул в её сторону и скрылся за зданием. По всей видимости, там улица заворачивает налево.<br/>— Хоть одно слово… — рыкнул Дауд, повернувшись к курящему человеку рядом с собой.<br/>— Я никого не видел, — обреченно бросает тот, перебивая.<br/>    Изувер не двигается пару мгновений, проверяя работягу глазами. Тот продолжает курить. После, быстрым взглядом окидывает крыши и окна соседних домов. Никого не видно.<br/>    Лишь после этого, он вскарабкавшись на подвес, подкрадывается к вентиляции и из неё прыгает на металлическую конструкцию, что обычно придерживала громкоговорители.<br/>    Киллер чувствовал себя максимально не комфортно в подобной ситуации. Под одеждой ходили мурашки, от плохих мыслей, переживаний. Казалось, за ним наблюдают. Мужчина бросил взгляд на стоящего в переулке бедолагу, думая, что это он следит за траекторией движения человека в маске. Но незнакомец лишь выкинул окурок в стопку мусора, и, опасливо осмотревшись по сторонам, трусцой побежал под домами.</p><p>   Дануолл умирает на глазах.<br/>   Когда-то красивые и ухоженные улицы наполнились продажными стражниками, а переулки — горами мусора и трупов несчастных. Оставшиеся люди погрубели и уподобились крысам, от которых и прячутся. Они живут в тенях руин, опасливо смотря по сторонам, и не высовывают нос, когда того не требует ситуация. Они бегут от опасности, потому что у них все ещё остался самый ценный дар человечества - жизнь.<br/>    И остановившись на мгновение на середине переулка, ты больше не услышь детей, что играют в прятки, не почувствуешь запах рыбы, сыров и хлеба, не увидишь ухоженных цветов в окнах, ярких вывесок и людей, что кружат в такт уличным музыкантам, да не услышыть рокочущих колесниц.</p><p>— Это ты, мой дорогой? — снова раздался голос старухи. Мужчина на надстройке посмотрел вниз, ожидая, что к ней вернулись те громилы, но обнаружил только пустую улицу. Дама же… смотрела прямо на него.<br/>— Суженый мой, пташечка, не бойся, иди к маме, — явно настаивала она. Мужчина в маске потупил некоторое время. Интересно, что от него требовалось старой женщине? Дауд уж собирался проигнорировать её, но остановился. Она ведь уже его заметила, да и что закаленному в боях войну может сделать старая женщина? Ударит тарелкой по голове? Он метнулся на ближайший фонарный столб, а с него, уже на железный балкончик, где она стояла с мгновение назад. Приземление вышло не совсем мягким, но он ничего себе не сломал и это главное.</p><p>    Оказавшись в её доме, Дауда окатило неприятное липкое чувство мрака. Оно нитями пронизывалось через него и клубами вертелось меж пальцев, заставляя сердце быстро колотится. Здесь что-то не так. Он аккуратно подводится, но ступать дальше не решается. <br/>    Старая женщина стояла посередине комнаты, где, почему- то, находилась приподнятая один концом к потолку кровать, создавая вид своеобразного занавеса. Там было темно и пыльно. Ни единого источника света, кроме бьющего из-за его спины приглушенного освещения улицы.<br/>    Хозяйка выглядело грубо. Старые конечности исхудали, и лицо наполнилось вязкой, наплывшей морщинами серой кожей, «украшенной» кривым макияжем, который вместо того, что бы скрыть все недостатки её лика — напротив их подчеркивал. Яркая помада расплылась вокруг сухих губ-нитей, словно это была кровь от неаккуратного ужина сырой плотью. Серые, как и её слепые глаза, волосы были, на удивление, аккуратно собраны в небольшое гнездо, удерживаемое дорогой заколкой. Но непослушные пряди, то и дело, выбивались из заданного им места. Она была убрана в старую и давно вышедшую из моды одежду высшего света. Её, в прошлом, яркие цвета утратили блеск и гунька походила лишь на то, чтобы превратиться в тряпки. Такие же, что лежат у стен комнаты.</p><p>— Подожди, ты не мой суженый. Ты не умер. Умер. Умер. Умер, — вдруг заявила дама. Её до этого довольно высокий голос угрожающе упал.<br/>— Но ты ведь знаком с моим любимым, верно? Статный молодой человек, с белой кожей и бездонными черными глазами. А его голос раздается эхом костей. Он такой добрый и любопытный, любит давать людям подарки, — Дауд насторожился. Это она сейчас Чужого ему описала, или ему показалось? Дело пахнет оккультизмом.<br/>«Лучше убраться сейчас,» — подмечает изувер, разворачиваясь, дабы уйти.</p><p>— Стой! Прости Старую ветошь. Я знаю, тебе нужна история, — Дауд подходит к перилам. — Нет-нет. Не уходи, — её тон вновь поднялся, и мужчина, ведомый любопытством, подчинился почти детской просьбе, став полубоком. — Я расскажу её тебе просто так. Что хочешь услышать? Историю о великом городе Дануолле? Нет, нет, она не для тебя, — Старая ветошь, как она сама себя назвала, и о которой его несколько дней назад предупреждал Самуэль, перебирала пальцами, точно крыса. — Тебе нужна история об императрице Джессамине Колдуин! — заявила она уверенно и не прогадала, потому что её слушатель затаил дыхание.- Величественная, справедливая, она принесла в город процветание и надежду — а несколько месяцев назад её убили! Представляешь? — Старуха поправила свой воротник, точно ей стало холодно. — После её смерти все изменилось. Бедное дитя! Её душа жива — в ловушке, в беде — ради чего? Чтобы рассказывать сказки? Страшнее же всего, что это сделал тот, кому она доверяла больше всего! Говорят, он уже давно служит Чужому, ведь был воспитан ведьмой, и что он не успокоится, пока весь Дануолл не вымрет! Вымрет! — холодок пробежал по плечах. Это старуха точно знает больше нужно, да и что — во имя треклятого бога — означает «её душа жива»? Дауд не сводит с неё задумчивого взгляда. В пятки кололо от неприятно чувства. Словно он был для неё старой пыльной книгой, которую женщина уже несколько раз прочла и могла пересказать, так же легко, как и эту историю. А он, напоминаю, ненавидел это чувство.</p><p>    Неужели… она.... <em>Джессамина</em>. Стала частью… стала… она<em> могла выжить</em>? <strong>Нет.</strong> Она умерла прямо у него на руках. Он видел её последний вздох, слышал последние слова и чувствовал последние силы. После такого не выживают. Да и к тому же, в городе объявили траур, через несколько дней. Тогда… что это значит? Это дело рук Корво? Китобоев? А может, в этом замешан Чужой?</p><p>— Не расстраивайся, птенчик. Конец, если хочешь, можно изменить. М-м? Ну вот, Старая Ветошь рассказала тебя историю, а ты, как-нибудь, заходи на досуге. Проведай её ещё раз... А теперь уходи. Мои птички боятся тебя, — дама оборачивайся, явно намереваясь уходить.<br/>— Подожди! Что значит «её душа в ловушке»? — спрашивает Дауд, шагнув вперед, но Ветошь, делая характерный жест подзыва животных, замурлыкала «цыпа-цыпа-цыпа» уходя вниз по лестнице в доме, не обращая на растерянного слушателя совершенно никакого внимания. Кучка старых тряпок зашевелились и две жирные крысы, размером с кошку, побежали вниз за старухой весело пища. Как только Ветошь заворачивает за угол, мужчина заглядывает на лестничную площадку, но видит лишь пустоту.<br/>    <em>Они исчезла.</em><br/>    Ещё с минуту растерянно колупая пролет взглядом, он недовольно цокает языком, разворачиваясь назад.</p><p>    Вот какого хрена, а? После освобождения вопросы без ответов сыпаться на него, словно недавние дожди. И как только Дауд тянет за один конец узла, в попытке найти противоположный — выходит несколько новых, ещё более запутанных. Что уж говорить о <em>подобной</em> ситуации, когда новая информация не только не дает ответов, но и выходит совершенно не вовремя. <br/>    Да о чем тут думать, если она сначала приглашает тебя в дом, и через несколько минут уже просит уйти?!</p><p>    Дауд мотает головой, пытаясь отогнать жужжащее сомнение, и вновь сосредоточится на своей цели — найти Эмили.<br/>    Эмили, верно. Живую, настоящую, заточенную, одинокую. <em>Его</em> Эмили. А что бы пробраться к ней было легче — он может наведаться на винокурню, которая, к слову, находилась ниже по улице. <br/>    Мужчина не решается идти к бандитам напрямик и вновь вскарабкивается на крыши домов. <br/>    Там ему комфорте, там ему легче.<br/>    Он аккуратно шагает по синей черепице, прислушиваясь к своему окружению. Фантомный взгляд все ещё колупает затылок. Но сколько бы Дауд не осматривался, сколько бы раз не убеждался, что за ним нет хвоста — гадкое ощущение все ещё грызло душу, и мысли отравляли сознание.</p><p>    Изувер тихо приблизился ко входу на винокурню и останавливается на углу карниза.<br/>    Крепкая железная дверь в тупике, охранялась тремя бугаями, которые мирно покуривали сигары и на рокочущих басах о чем-то разговаривали. В поле зрения так же попадало несколько заброшенных домов, с наполовину отвалившимися железными балкончиками, а дальше — бульвар, залитый солнцем. От которого, то и дело, доносятся звон металла и крики людей.</p><p>    Внезапно, в ближайшей заброшенной комнате, вид на которую ему открывался, почудилось движение. В поле зрения попал… китобой, мирно выходящей с какой-то банкой, судя по всему, консервов. Он посмотрел в окно напротив себя, словно оттуда сейчас кто-то явится, после чего повернулся и… застыл, встретившись взглядом с Даудом. На короткое мгновение оба, кажется, окоченели окончательно и не имели совершенно никакого желания вступать в драку. Но по-другому быть не может.</p><p>    Бывший лорд срывается с места в мгновение ока. Его левая ладонь дымится, готовая перенести своего владельца вперед. Китобой роняет банку, и её содержимое феерично разлетается во все стороны. Он тянется к палашу на своем поясе, но не успевает, как тут же получает ногой в живот и с грохотом отлетает в тумбу за собой. Дауд появляется практически на том же месте, где раньше стоял сам убийца, пиная полупустую консерву, с уже обнаженным клинком. Мужчина в волчьей маске ту же атакует, протыкая грудную клетку ошеломленного противника. Китобой издает предсмертный булькающий хрип, когда его легкие жжет огнем и заполняет своей же кровью. Он хватается за чужое лезвие, но быстро умирает.<br/>— Шон, что тут у тебя… — раздается приглушенный маской голос позади, и тут же затыкается. Дауд отскакивает в сторону как раз в тот момент, когда рядом с ним пролетает болт.<br/>    Зачем отправлять двоих на развертку? Это больше похоже на…<em>засаду</em>! Вот ведь сучий белый хрен, даже здесь, блин, даже в засаде, он оказался прав!</p><p>    Вошедший китобой, моментально реагирует на уклон своего соперника, и уже бросается в атаку на Дауда. Но, к большому сожалению китобоя, сказ Старой ветоши не врет. Энергия Бездны клубится вокруг его левой руки и мужчина в одно короткое мгновение оказывается за спиной убийцы.<br/>— Изчез! — выпаливает он. Дауд вскрывает чужое горло, лишая жизни быстро. Обобрав трупы, на удушающие гранаты, деньги и дротики со снотворным, изувер стряхивает лишнюю кровь с клинка, складывая и вешая его на пояс. Мужчина выходит на балкон и останавливается, осматривая улицу под собой.</p><p>«Стоп. Зачем мне идти к Слэкджову если я могу просто…» — Дауд поднимает голову вверх и заметив отличное место, быстро переместился на крышу, хватаясь и подтягиваясь на трубе. — «…обойти бульвар поверху?»</p><p>    Мужчина оглядывает крыши. Хаотичный застрой города, создавал некоторые трудности в обзоре, но в тоже время дарил отличные укрытия и глубокие тени, в которых так удобно прятаться от любопытных глаз.<br/>    Многоуровневые синие и коричневые крыши, лишь иногда прерывались крупными шрамами улиц и площадей, которые с легкостью можно было обойти. Вдалеке проглядывается знаменитая эмблема «Золотой кошки», сидевшей на зелёной крыше своего дома. Словно маяк, она блистала на солнце в вышине, касаясь облаков ушами и направляя изувера, аки маяк направляет моряков. И бывший лорд следует этому зову.</p><p>Ковро будет наблюдать.</p><p>    Эти слова впились в разум, точно стрела, вошедшая в мягкое яблоко, заставляя Дауда двигается медленно и быть чрезмерно внимательным.<br/>    Светлый китобой определенно пытается убедить его действовать на своей стороне, но эти слова больше походили на обычное запугивание. Впрочем, и проигнорировать подобное заявление мужчина не в состоянии. И не только потому, что до этого пленник сказал ему правду трижды, но и потому что это было констатацией очевидного факта.</p><p>    Дауд не знал ничего конкретного о Главе китобоев кроме его внешнего вида (да и то в маске), вероятных магических свойств и исключительного таланта.<br/>    Каждый в городе, от контрабандистов до аристократов, замирал на мгновение услышав это имя. Его фигура окутана многими тайнами, легендами и слухами. Так что изувер не удивится, если однажды услышит, как матери будут рассказывать детям страшные байки, а те и не ведая что подобный человек всего несколько лет назад выписывал кровью на стенах свое имя, будут брезгливо хмыкать в ответ. Главное, чтобы кто-то не увидел в нем идеала, коего дети так привыкли искать в рассказах старших.<br/>    <em>«Говорят, он умеет говорить на языке крыс»</em> — шепчут в одном углу.<br/>    <em>«Говорят, он умеет видеть сквозь глаза птиц»</em>— в пол тона добавляют во втором.<br/>    <em>«Говорят, что он может убить за мгновение десятерых»</em> — рокочут аристократы, прикрываясь бокалами вина и пышными вереями.</p><p>    И если раньше Дауд пропускал эти слухи сквозь себя — как вообще можно убить десяток людей за один миг? — то сейчас он неосознанно собирает крупицы отголосков слухов в своей голове. Если Корво действительно отмечен Чужим, то всякие бессмыслицы принимают вполне реальные очертания. Бывший лорд еще не знает вершин собственных сил, что уж говорить о мастере-убийце, который, возможно, носит метку многие года? <br/>    Где правда перетекает в ложь, а где преувеличена? Этого он не мог знать, но Дауду известно нечто другое — эти мысли разъедают его изнутри. Как белые личинки прогрызают путь в побелевшем прогнившем мясе длинные тоннели, вслепую копошась в благоприятных условиях, так и эти размышления поедают его разум, подпитывая паранойю, тревогу и нервы. </p><p>    «Я накручиваю себя», — мягким покрывалом проскальзывает в голове Дауда здравая мысль. Он пытается сконцентрироваться на витиеватом пути, дабы не полететь вниз кубарем. Ступать по гребням крыш, взбираться на дымоходы, идти по карнизам. Наблюдать и землю, и небо.<br/>    Подобное нервное поведение, на самом деле было естественным и бывший лорд понимает это. Когда у тебя на руках совершенно ничего нет, то своего врага можно и Чужим воплоти представлять. Да вот только Дауд знал, что не всякий черт так страшен, как его малюют (особенно, когда бог сам приходит к тебе, делает красивую татушку и улетает в асвояси) и у него, на самом деле, был источник информации - светленький. Он ведь сам идет на контакт. По неизвестной изуверу причине, но идет. Он может рассказать хоть что-то. И даже, если это будет ложью, по крайней мере <em>хоть что-то. </em></p><p>    Дауд резко остановился на краю крыши, поймав на стене более высокого здания тень. Длинную тень, похожую на женскую. Она прорастала, кажется из неоткуда и существовала сама по себе, смотря на него.<br/>    Но что если все это — лишь игра с твоим разумом? Хитрая ловушка? А если, правда? Вдруг он <em>искренне</em> пытается помочь? Или загнать в ловушку. Закончить то, что они бросили в ротонде? Втереться в доверия и убить среди ночи. Или убить Эмили. Или убить Корво?<br/>    <em>Он. Не. Знает!</em></p><p>    Мужчина понимает – переступи он через неприязнь и скепсис, давно бы уже знал, где находится Корво, и, возможно, смог бы трижды его убить. <br/>    …<br/>    Дауд дернул головой и заметил, что смотрит на собственную тень, падающую на соседнее здание под необычным углом. Мужчина глубоко вдыхает, пытаясь забыть все тревоги и, в конце- концов, сконцентрировался на главной задаче. Изувер прячется, припадает ниже, осматриваясь.</p><p>    Перед ним распласталась «Золотая Кошка». Большая, величественная, гордая.<br/>    Она блистала на солнце своими куполами и округлыми формами, манила белыми стенами и резными колоннами, широкими капризами и выпирающими углами, тёмно зелёными вставками и крышами. Начищенные окна сверкали, словно глаза настоящего зверя. На фоне серых домов, с грязными и заколоченными входами, здание купален казалось белым пятном, неуместным и ненужным в композиции умирающего города.<br/>    Её внутренний дворик был залит зелёной травой, и лишь небольшой грязью, оставшейся после дождей. Несколько стражников, серыми голубями, спрятавшись под балками и карнизами, наблюдали за улицей и полуголыми девицами в переулках, что, по всей видимости, вышли на небольшой перерыв. Они собрались вместе, сгорбившись и дымя сигарами, поправляя сильно поношенные лифчики и порванные чулки. Также Дауд заметил гвардейца на одном из балконов, что выходил ко двору. Но тот лишь кунял носом на небольшом светлом участке, наблюдая за своими коллегами, повезет если, в пол глаза.<br/>    Следующее, что зацепило око — широкая труба, соединяющая несколько крыш и мягко касающейся стен «Золотой Кошки» темной змеёй. Все, что оставалось сделать киллеру - перепрыгнуть улицу и попасть внутрь.</p><p>    Но прежде чем войти в купальни, Дауд вновь пробегает глазами по окружению — в этот раз осматривая крыши. Редкие отблески, что падали в глаза изувера, определенно мешали концентрации, но он упорно ходит взглядом по черепицам вершин, да так и не замечает никаких признаков китобоев. В прочем, это ведь не означает, что их здесь нет, верно?<br/>    Если убийцы устроили засаду у винокурни, значить могли…нет…<em>точно</em> оставили своих людей у такой важной стратегической точки, как «Золотая Кошка». Более того, Корво, с его людьми, и были теми, кто похитили Эмили. Вероятнее всего он знал, где будут держать маленькую девочку, и, возможно, сам лично доставил её сюда.<br/>    Дауд насупился, вновь пробегая глазами по зданиям, упорно пытаясь найти убийц, но терпит неудачу. Тревога билась о кости изнутри, но мужчина не мог ничего поделать, кроме того, что спрятать неприятно чувство подальше и проскользнуть по крышам, пробираясь внутрь.  </p><p>    Его цели здесь - слоны Хайрема: Кастис и Морган Пендлтоны, старшие братья Тревора Пендлтона. Наглые, важные люди в Парламенте, поддерживающие консерватизм Лорда-Регента, а также, по совместительству, те, кто удерживает дочь императрицы в заложниках. Его вторую цель - Эмили Колдуин - которую нужно найти и спасти.   </p><p>***</p><p>    "Золотая кошка" с добротой принимает каждого клиента. Даже если этот клиент входит через форточку с намерением зарезать нескольких иных посетителей. В этом Дауд убедился на личном опыте. Ибо первым, кто его встретил, был не гвардеец и не ассасин - а душистый кальянный запах, собравшийся у потолка, под которым мужчина и оказался. <br/>    Как только Дауд проник внутрь, его нос жутко засвербел от столь внезапной перемены запахов. Изуверу пришлось призвать всю свою волю, дабы прогнать назойливое чихание, пером щекочущее гортань. </p><p>    Внутри "Золотая кошка", что и не удивительно, для заведения подобного рода, оказалась не менее вычурной, чем снаружи. <br/>    Полностью окрашенная в насыщенно красный, с редкими акцентами жёлтого и коричневого тут да там. (Начиная со стеклышек в люстре и заканчивая дурацкими вазонами) Подобное оформление редко где встретишь, и это резало глаза.<br/>    Внутри было душно и тяжело, даже несмотря на то, что почти все окна, что встречались убийце на пути, были либо открыты, либо заколочены настолько плохо, что доски исполняли роль лишь больших жалюзи. <br/>   И пусть охраны внутри было хоть отбавляй - как никак, важные люди здесь сидят - проходить мимо неё, временами, удавалось слишком легко. Потому что охранники легко <em>отвлекались</em>. Кто на дорогие фрукты, расставленные тут, да там, кто на разговоры или быстрый сон, кто на вид за окном. А кто на плотские утехи, за обычной ширмой. Даже в группах. <br/>    И пусть Дауду было не комфортно слушать томные кряхтения и звуки грубого траханья из самых неожиданных углов, чувство глубокого дискомфорта вызывало отнюдь не это. А факт того, что это все слышит Эмили. Мать вашу, <em>девятилетняя девочка</em>. И этот дискомфорт, только ещё больше подпитывал гнев, что хитрой лисой ожидает своего часа.<br/> <br/>    Найти близнецов было в разы сложнее чем их неуклюжего соратника Кэмпбелла. За то и тут ему улыбнулась удача, в каком-то роде. Морган и Кастис, вместе с Мадам Пруденцией – главной женщиной Кошки, заняли комнату на втором этаже, вероятно, для обсуждения каких-то проблем. Да вот только это означало, что эту комнату будут охранять с подобающим тройным старанием. И два офицера - в парадных мягко-голубых мундирах - только подтверждали его догадки. Кто бы не организовывал охрану Пендлтонам: этот человек либо влюблен в свою работу, либо ему очень хорошо платят. Возможно и то, и другое сразу. В любом из случаев, киллер уже ненавидел этого человека.  <br/>    Без боя не прорваться - это очевидно сразу. Дверь тут была огромной и одной единственной, так и к тому же, хорошо охраняемой. Да и мелочится с ними, как бывший лорд сделал это с Тадеусом, желания не было. В конце концов, с лордами у Крамера не было столь же длинной истории, как это было с Верховным смотрителем. <br/>    По этому Дауд решил выждать подходящий момент для атаки. Ожидать открытия двери пришлось, по осушениям  убийцы, целую вечность. Но, в конце концов, ему фартит. </p><p>    Дверь с глухим стоном открылись и из неё показались старая женщина. Она была моложе, чем Старая ветошь, да  явно ухаживала за собой. Лицо налилось грубыми морщинами, и было ярко накрашенными косметикой. Её огненно-рыжие волосы были собраны в тугое гнездо. А худое тело укрыто дорого одеждой: кофтой из заморского меха, легкая рубашка со свободными рукавами, собранными только у запястий, мешковатые ярко-сливовые штаны, обувь на невысоком каблуке. Вообщем, именно так, как и должна выглядеть главная женщина в самом элитном борделе столицы. <br/>    Из-за открывшихся дверей, убийце отчетливо видно содержание комнаты: большую круглую кровать, занятую двумя девушками, а так же двух мужчин в практически идентичных нарядах. Один из них стоит, упираясь тазом в высокие быльца. Его волосы зализаны на бок, и из под дорогого светло-кремового пиджака виднеется чёрная рубашка. Второй же, похожий на первого точь-в-точь, держит дверь открытой. И единственным отличием в них был цвет рубашки – провожающий одет полностью в белое.</p><p>- Развлекайтесь, лорды Пендлтоны. Если вас что-то не устроит, ваша прислуга знает, где меня можно найти, - на этом Мадам кивает братьям, и спешит удалиться. Мужчина в светлом что-то ей отвечает, но изуверу не удалось расслышать тихих слов. <br/>    Двери вновь начинают закрывается, и прежде чем они захлопнуться окончательно, меченый концертирует магию в своих руках и останавливает время (готовится к Переносу). <br/>    Он делает глубокий вдох и собирается с мыслями прежде чем ворваться в спальню. Мадам покинула сцену, а это значит, что даже в случае начала крупной потасовки, она сможет только спрятаться. Найти её, по идеи, не составит никаких трудностей. Да и, в конце концов, такими же темпами, Дауд может просто искать здесь Эмили. <br/>    Еще раз сделав глубокий вдох и выдох, мужчина все таки позволил чужеродной магии захлестнуть себя и перенести на несколько метров вперед. Прямо в комнату.  </p><p>    Разворот и дверь закрывается с явно большим хлопком, чем это предполагалось изначально. <br/>    Один из близнецов, стоявших у двери, ошарашено на него посмотрел, прежде, чем с пинка упасть на пол. <br/>- Ах! <br/>- О боже! <br/>    Одновременно вскрикнули женщины где-то на заднем плане. Дауд услышал характерный звук ножен, и выставив раскладной клинок, поворачивается, ловя удар чужого оружия. Противник, на большое удивление убийцы, обладает крепкой хваткой и упорно на него наседает, явно чувствуя превосходство со своей стороны. Дауд упирается не менее агрессивно и, в конце концов, ему удается оттолкнуть соперника, зарядив тому в нос с локтя, для пущего эффекта. Аристократ ахает и, шатаясь, делает шаг назад, пытаясь остановить резко хлынувшую кровь. <br/>    В это же время, сбитый с ног ранее близнец, уже встал и атакует нежданного гостя. Дауд уходит в сторону, и чужое лезвие оставляет лишь небольшой порез на левой руке. Мужчина хмыкает под нос, и атакует человека в черной рубашке, что как раз оправился от внезапной боли в области носа. Киллер наносит размашистый удар, цапая соперника в плече и ключицу. Лорд вскрикивает и рычит, но все ещё стоит на ногах. Меченый вновь уходит в бок, что бы второй враг не смог его достать, но внезапно наткнулся на стену. Увидев отличную возможность, раненый человек, замахивается, но лишь царапает покрашенную стену, в том месте, где мгновение назад находилось лицо в маске.<br/>    Дауд вмиг использует магию и телепортируется им за спину, вновь вырывая у противников преимущество в бою. Он хватает чужую голову со спины и, запрокинув её, перерезает глотку. Первый слон падает на пол с жутким грохотом и хрипом, заливая ковер и белые одежды липкой кровью. Его копия замерла в ступоре, как и девушки, сбившееся к клубок на кровати. Этим Дауд и пользуется, нанося Лорду ещё одно ранение в области груди. <br/>    Лишь когда второй человек падает замертво (ну, или находится явно в предсмертном состоянии), куртизанки приходят в себя. </p><p>- Кто-либо, на помощь! - завопила одна из женщин. <br/>- Дура! - рычит изувер, поворачиваясь к ней, и тут же позади слышится, как дверь с хлопком раскрывается. <br/>    "Бездна всемогущая", "Нарушитель!", "Этот тот парень!", "Пендлтоны!" - поток слов словно волна, захлестывает Дауда, вовремя повернувшего голову назад. Как минимум 5-ро человек уже стоят у двери выставив клинки на показ. Где они были до этого и почему сейчас их, вдруг, стало так много - разительно непонятно. Да и у бывшего лорда не было времени с этим разбираться. <br/>    Один из гвардейцев выступает вперед, замахиваясь клинком на удар, но Дауд уходит назад, почти касаясь кровати. Он впопыхах достает из портупеи дымовую шашку и бросает ту в толпу. <br/>    Дауд задерживает дыхание.<br/>- Граната! - слышится прежде, чем снаряд достигает пола. Вредное пылевое облако в момент наполняет комнату серой дымкой и кашлем всех, кто это вдыхает. Этим пришелец и решается воспользоваться. Убийца в маске - нагло и беспощадно - врывается в толпу, и проскальзывая (а кого нужно - отпихивая) выходит с другой стороны дымового барьера, где тут уже встречает сопротивление. <br/>    Первое, что ему приходится сделать - это отбить атаку сержанта - грубо выдыхая - и провести контратаку, заставляя противника взреветь от режущей боли, но не упасть замертво. Бедолага уходит в сторону, чтобы дать другим возможность разобраться с нарушителем, но Дауд не намерен так уж просто его отпускать. С легкой руки, Крамер выпускает кишки гвардейца наружу. За что тут же платится, получая грубый удар в правое плече, от которого не удалось увернуться. <br/>- Стреляю! - слышится позади дважды. Бывший лорд разворачивается как раз вовремя, что бы заметить, как пыль оседает на пол и гвардейцы, оскалившись и выставив мечи, берут его в полукольцо, давая дорогу офицерам, которые решили нашпиговать гостя свинцом и ворванью. К их большому сожалению, противник им попался необычный. Метка мигает, и убийца вмиг сокращает расстояние, появляясь прямо перед служителем закона. Позади раздается выстрел.  <br/>    Одновременный удар в локоть и лучевую кость в противоположную сторону, заставляет сустав хрустеть и изогнутся в неправленом направлении. Офицер вскрикивает от неожиданности, выпуская оружие из рук. Позади так же слышится чей-то крик. <br/>    Слова сливаются в жуткую смесь, из которой невозможно выловить что-то конкретное, кроме всевозможных матов.</p><p>    Дауд перехватывает пистолет и награждает офицера ударом рукоятки в висок. Благодаря надетой на голову каске, противник не теряет сознание, лишь контужен из-за удара и громкого звона. Зато проткнутое лёгкое точно мешает ему жить спокойно. Ещё одна жертва падает на пол. Убийца собирается уходить, как вдруг получает удар в спину. Режущая боль растекается по напряженным мышцам. Сцепив зубы, он поворачивается и размашисто ударяет соперника. Блок. Удар и ещё один блок. Дауд ложно атакует, после чего толкает сержанта в грудь, отходя назад. <br/>    Глаза пролетают по комнате впереди, подмечая только силуэты: двое справа, одни по центру, один слева - он дальше всех. Остальные - либо позади, либо слишком далеко. <br/>    Изувер выставляет огнестрельное оружие и, не особо целясь, стреляет. Инерция. Звук упавшего тела. Ближайший противник справа умирает. Изувер наступает на вставшего мужчину впереди. Холостого выстрела вполне достаточно для запугивания. Секундное замешательство гвардейца наказывается оглушительным ударом пустого огнестрела и проткнутого сердца в придачу.<br/>- Стреляю! - вновь слышится ему. Дауд реагирует на чужие слова, кажется, острее гвардейцев, для которых они предназначались. Он поворачивает голову в сторону кричавшего. <br/>"Заколебали блять. А ну иди сюда!" - злится тот и вскидывает левую руку инстинктивно, словно пытаясь достать до него. Знак загорается и, кажется, словно сильные потоки воздуха притягивают офицера к нему. Меченый знатно офигел от подобного развития событий, а все окружающие его, подхватили и удвоили этот трепет перед паранормальным. Изувер держит руку вытянутой и человек в полуметре от него<em> парит в воздухе по его воле</em>. <br/>    Все замолчали и замерли. Мужчина отпускает офицера, словно отталкивает ногами и тот летит в своих же людей, сбивая их с ног. Это так легко.</p><p>    Шум и гам заполнили комнату вновь. Дауд пытается отступить и не успевает уйти от атаки, как тут же получает грубый удар в бок позади себя. Чужое лезвие жадно разрывает одежду и неровную кожу под ребрами, окатывая тело изувера холодной болью. Но внезапно, вместе с этим чувством пропали и другие. Легкость подхватила ноги и сняла с сердца все оковы, державшие его от <em>чего-то большего</em>. <br/>    Как же его раздражает все это. Гвардейцы, идущие против него, их начальство, служащее столь же прогнившим людям над собой. Подобные люди не достойны существовать и не достойны <em>бить его</em>. Мир вокруг бросился в резкость и плавность одновременно. Разум, холод и сдержанность, столь важный в бою стратегический контроль, уходят на второй план и эмоции, жившие внутри, набирают обороты.  Их огненная шерсть дыбится и белые острые клыки сверкают, наконец, вырвавшись наружу.<br/>    Неосознанно изувер хватает ударившего его офицера за торцы формы и отрубает голову одним, для него, легким движением. </p><p>    Как? Что?</p><p>    Он отталкивает противника и вновь делает разворот на 180 градусов. Человек, пытающийся уйти подальше, тут же подлетает к Дауду и умирает, с прошибленным насквозь горлом. <br/>    Нет! Ему нужно уходить! Шорох! <br/>    Меченый телепортируется к стоящему вдали худому юноше. Он разрубается пополам, как еда на тарелке - стоит только приложить чуть больше усилий. С каждой каплей чужой крови, изувер контролирует себя все меньше и меньше. Магия то и дело укрывает тело, бросая изувера от одного противника к другому в порядке почти хаотичном и безжалостном. </p><p>    Ему нужно остановится! <strong>Сейчас!</strong></p><p>    Пепел, удар, смерть и вновь, и вновь, и вновь по кругу. Он сам не ведает, как легко крошит врагов, и как те пытаются уйти от него.  Гвардейцы - войны, обученные бою - при виде магии и звериного безумства, в которое впал их враг, бросают мечи и бегут, как крысы, как птицы, как трусы. Но у них нет шансов, ибо волчья маска уже почувствовала их страх и вышла на охоту. <br/>    Паника охватывает комнату буквально на пять минут.</p><p>    Тишина. <br/>    Именно тишина, повисшая в воздухе, заставила Дауда глубоко вдохнуть, и словно проснутся. Вновь прийти себя из коматозного, почти воздушного состояния, обратно в реальность.<br/>    В комнате жуть как тихо. Не слышно ни вражеских криков, ни шагов, ни оханья мужчин и женщин. Только его собственное урывчатое дыхание через рот, рокочущее воздух, словно гром. Внезапно, он слышит хлюпающий шаг, и поворачивает голову в сторону звуков. <br/>    Рядовой стоит перед ним. Его глаза расширены, лицо бело как мел. Ноги, руки и губы трясутся так, словно он мерзнет на улице. Дауд делает шаг ему навстречу и боль растекается по телу, заставляя остановиться. Левая рука онемела и горит, словно он окунул её в чан с кипящим маслом, голова набита тяжестью и кружится. В ногах и на боках ноют свежие раны, разрывающие старые шрамы. Прилипшая мокрая одежда, раздражает и без того чувствительную кожу. Мальчишка впереди ахает, выпускает оружие и убегает. <br/>    Возможно, изуверу и стоит погнаться за ним, не оставлять свидетелей, но он слишком устал. Мужчина осматривается вокруг. </p><p>    В фойе остался только он. Только он и множество трупов, заливающих пол липкой кровью. У кого-то нет рук, у кого-то они выкручены так, что выпирают кости, у кого-то тело разрезано пополам, а у кого-то голова лежит отдельно. Дауд пытается подсчитать тела, осознать масштаб трагедии, но все перемешано и перепутано. <br/>    Все умерло. <br/>    Из-за него.<br/>"Что....произошло?" - мужчина вструпоре, - "это...моих рук дело? Ничего не могу вспомнить точно..." - он пытаемся сложить пазл в голове. Верно, он пришёл сюда за Эмили, убил Пендолтов, кинул дымовую занавесу... а что дальше? Он не может вспомнить. Лишь только чувство дискомфорта и одновременной легкости, вместо мыслей и образов.<br/>    В тишине раздаются всхлипы. В комнате, где раньше отдыхали лорды, две куртизанки скрутились вместе, и, по всей видимости, плачут. Этот звук привлекает внимание мужчины в маске и тот рассматривает девушек, выравнивая дыхание. </p><p>    Что он наделал? Груз вновь падает на плечи, заставляя горбиться. <br/>    Что…что ему делать? Эмили!<br/>    Верно. Он ведь пришёл спасти её.<br/>    Мужчина стряхивает кровь с клинка и начинает медленно идти к женщинам. Те замечают его, только когда Дауду пришлось приоткрыть дверь. <br/>- А! Во имя Бездны! Нет! Прошу пощадите! Не убивайте!! - завопила одна из них, прижимаясь к другой девушке, красная и вся в слезах.<br/>- У-у-у нас н-н-нет нич-ч-чего. П-п-просим, - добавила вторая. Она была меньшей и коротко подстриженными черными волосами.<br/>    Мужчина схватил одну из них, ту что плакала и верещала, дергая на себя. Другая девушка держала её за противоположную руку с не меньшим усилием. <br/>- Нет! Прошу, нет! Спасите!! Во имя Чужого! - верещала она, так, словно её режут. Её звонкий голос раздаётся в ушах луной.<br/>- Отпусти её! - оскалилась куртизанка.<br/>- Где девочка? - спрашивает убийца спокойно и негромко. Словно ему было все равно. <br/>- Что? - впала в ступор та, что находилась напротив.<br/>- Нет! Прошу! Не убивайте!! Мама! - продолжала кричать девушка, борсаясь и вырываясь.<br/>- Заткнись, - резко рычит убийца. С этими словами Дауд подставляет клинок к её губам, заставляя бедняжку трястись и плакать молча. - Где. Девочка? <br/>- Д-д-девочка? - спрашивает  коротко стриженная. <br/>- Девочка. Девятилетняя, маленькая девочка, которую тут держать против своей воли, - мужчина неосознанно заталкивает лезвие глубже в чужой рот, заставляя кровь пойти по языку. <br/>- Мгм! - жалуется раненная. Дауд смотрит на неё и вынимает клинок, отпуская. Девушка всхлипнула и припала к чужой ключице, не осмеливаясь произнести ни звука. Другая куртизанка, закрыла её голову своей ладонью. <br/>- Я-я не знаю ни о к-к-каких д-д-девочках. В-вы, можете с-с-спросит-ть у Мадам, - она поднимает руку и указывает прямо по коридору. - Её кабинет там, - Дауд кивает и оставляет их.</p><p>    Отходя, он замечает флаконы с эликсирами Пьеро и Соколова, которые легкой рукой забирает себе. Идя мимо трупов, Дауд подбирает по пути монеты и другие такие же снадобья, что время от времени попадалась на тарелках или ремнях гвардейцев. <br/>    Как и сказала куртизанка, Мадам находилась в своем кабинете. Как только убийца открыл дверь, хозяйка этих помещений, повернулась к нему. <br/>- Я знаю, зачем вы тут, - говорит она, откурив из тонкой трубки. Пруденция бросает ему ключ и мужчина ловит его свободной рукой. – Она на третьем этаже, вторая дверь. Мне не нужны проблемы и что Берроуз будет делать без этой назойливой девчонки мне тоже все равно. Мне платят - я исполняю. Таковы здесь...<br/>- Я не трогал тех двоих, - перебивает Дауд, закрывая дверь. </p><p>***</p><p>    Он поднимается на третий этаж подсобных помещений совершенно не заботясь о том, будет ли он замечен или нет. После всего, что произошло ниже, в подобной скрытности больше не было смысла. Мужчина выходит на лестничную площадку и сразу же замечает гвардейца, что, схватившись за меч, выставил его перед собой. Дауд делает так же. <br/>- Что за...? - только и успевает воскликнуть молодой парень, прежде, чем начать захлебывается собственной кровью из разрезанного из-за спины горла. Несколько выпитых эликсиров позволили Крамеру чувствовать себя лучше. По крайней мере в физическом плане.<br/>    Дауд не проведя и взглядом отбирает чужой кошель и ,наконец, подходит к злополучный цели.</p><p>    Двери — обычной, деревянной — что разделяет его и Эмили. Бывший лорд подносит ключ к замку, замирая лишь на мгновение. <br/>    Все это кажется столь нереальным, столь до неправильности лёгким. После всего, что ему пришлось вынести, и что он сделал, дабы достичь этого момента, этой встречи… и теперь, ему нужно просто открыть дверь в качестве последней преграды? </p><p>    Он отпирает замок и входит внутрь.<br/>    Мужчина оказывается в небольшой, полупустой комнате. Вся немногочисленная мебель была сдвинута к дальней стене, как бы отделяя жилую и нежилую часть помещения. В свете небольшого количества свечей, украшающая стены и потолок красная ткань становится багровой. На ковре лежит книга, открытая примерно в начале. Киллер быстро осматривается и прислушивается, но девочки нигде найти не может.<br/>    <em>Ему соврали?</em><br/>    Бывший лорд делает несколько шагов вперед, дабы получше рассмотреть дальнюю часть комнаты, как вдруг небольшой светлый силуэт выскакивает из-за стола. Он кое-как успевает сделать большой шаг назад - да такой, что лопатками упёрся в открытую дверь - чтобы избежать удара в живот. Дауд инстинктивно выставляет оружие вперед, но тут же отводит его.<br/>    Сердце сильно стучит внутри рёбер, заставляя задержать дыхание. Ведь перед ним стоит Эмили. </p><p>    Её ухоженные волосы слегка растрепались и заметно отросли, а грубая теплая кофта скрывает испачкавшуюся белую одежду. В тонких маленьких руках она держит металлический прут. Черные глаза расширились, смотря на него неотрывно. На фоне побелевшей кожи красные щеки и уши кажутся пятнами краски. Её колени и плечи дрожат, но Дауд видит, как она пытается унять в себе страх перед <strike>ним</strike> иллюзорным врагом.<br/>    Ох милая, маленькая Эмили. <br/>    Пусть вид твоего страха и угнетает гниющее сердце изувера, но он все равно не может сдержать глупой улыбки на своих щеках и обжигающей гордости при твоём виде. От того, что на видимых участках кожи он не видит повреждений, и от того, как ты держишь своеобразный клинок, пытаясь оберегать себя от бед. <br/>— <em>Эмили</em>… — наконец выдавливает он из себя, с грубым вздохом. Девочка замирает окончательно, когда слышит свое имя, заставляя мужчину дышать сильнее и глубже от всей теплоты, что накопилась в нем и теперь просится наружу.<br/>— <em>Эмили</em>, э-это я, — вновь говорит изувер. Дауд выкидывает меч из мертвой хватки и аккуратно снимает свою маску. Её лицо тут же меняется. Напряжение, страх, отстраненность, кислым горем растекается на дрожащих губах и собирается в глазах слезами. <br/>— Дауд! — наконец осмеливается выкрикнуть его имя Эмили. Глаза дрожат, наливаясь краснотой и влагой. Она выбрасывает металлический прут и бежит к нему. Мужчина кое-как успевает стать на колени, прежде чем будущая императрица врезается в него, захватывая в сильные детские объятия. И Дауд не стесняется ответить ей тем же, обнимая мягко, любя, но от этого не менее крепко. <br/>    Они вздыхают полной грудью в один момент, прежде чем вновь разойтись в темпе. Эмили тихо всхлипывает ему в ключицу, держась за его спину и бока. Он улыбается бесконтрольно и часто моргает, сдерживая собственные слезы, что подходят к глазам.</p><p>— Я так скучал, — этих слов определённо было недостаточно для того, что бы описать то счастье и любовь, что наполняют его внутри. Девочка не отвечает, только сильнее хватаясь за него, да и сам Дауд прижимал её к себе все сильнее и сильнее. Он закрыл глаза и откинулся на пятки, давая себе небольшую передышку и момент наслаждения. Ведь не осталось тех, кто смог бы нарушить их момент.  <br/>    От сильных объятий раны вновь напоминают о себе губящей болью, но мужчина игнорирует это. Ему просто все равно. Все плохие чувства временно забываются<br/>    Крамер уж и не надеялся вновь обнять юную Колдуин, и больше не приносить ее имя, зовя. Он боялся, что утратил мягкий, детский свет. Ту, которую знал там много лет, и с которой рос. Ту, что была дорога не только Лорду-Защитнику...<br/>    Столько времени прошло. Столько событий произошло. Мир меняется на глазах, и мужчина надеялся, что…она не изменилась. Что все произошедшее с ним и с ней никак не изменило детский восторг и неугомонность. Он надеялся, пусть и понимал, что мир так не работает. </p><p>    Прикоснувшись к ней киллер с ужасом подмечает что девушка изменилась. Она явно подросла, пусть и не настолько сильно, чтобы одежда была ей малой. Она исхудала, пусть и не так сильно как он. <em>Она выросла.</em></p><p>— Эмили, — говорит Дауд, разрывая объятия и заглядывая в её глаза, — нам пора идти, — она плачет и улыбается, медленно кивая на его слова. Изувер встаёт, вновь надевая маску, и подаёт леди свою руку, как бы говоря: «Меня боялся не стоит». Эмили украдкой смотрит на выход и смело хватает его за ладонь, когда мужчина поднимает меч с пола. <br/>    Совсем не боясь запачкаться в крови.<br/>    Она вновь с ним, и теперь ничто, даже сам бог, не сможет их разлучить.<br/>— Пойдём, — внезапно отчеканивает девочка, делая смелый шаг вперед. — Я знаю короткий путь, - леди смело задаёт темп. Она выводит их из комнаты и идет по лестничной площадке так, словно здесь нет свежего трупа. Поначалу Дауд сбивается в темпе, ведь он совершенно не ожидал каких либо действий с её стороны. Её инициатив.</p><p>— Подожди, что? - он останавливает Эмили только у верхней ступеньки.<br/>— Я пыталась сбежать. Если мы спустился вниз по лестнице, то выйдем к выходу для особых гостей. Там никого нет. Правда, для него нужен ключ, который есть только у Мадам Пруденции, - поясняет Эмили. Изувер заглатывает ком в горле. Она действительно пыталась? И...у неё получалось? <br/>- Подожди, - Дауд высвобождает руку и кладёт её на плече, - мы можем попробовать выйти через крыши, - мужчина отстраняется и подходит к ближайшему окну. <br/>- Через крыши? - она явно заинтересована предстоящим действом, но что-то тянет весёлый детский темп вниз, заставляя не задыхаться любопытством, а <em>интересоваться</em>.</p><p>    Окна здесь завешены пыльными тряпками, вместо полноценных штор. Изувер выглядывает и осматривает окрестности. <br/>    Солнце все ещё светит снаружи, но мужчину интересует вовсе не это. Он вновь смотрит на крыши. Но в этот раз, это даёт свой эффект, ведь Дауд замечает на них движение. Отсюдова сложно понять, кто это и что они делают, но одно он может сказать точно - это небольшая группа. И что-то подсказывало бывшему лорду, что он <em>прекрасно</em> знал, кем могут быть эти люди.</p><p>- А хотя, быть особым гостем звучит очень заманчиво, - изувер отходит от окна и хватает Эмили за запястье, уводя вниз спеша. Если его догадки верны, то китобои либо уже знают, что происходит, либо начинают догадываться. В любом из случаем - лучше убирайся с места преступления. Девочка не задаёт вопросов. <br/>    Они быстро покидают «Золотую кошку» и останавливаются только у тупиковой двери. <br/>- Ты знаешь, что будет дальше? - интересуется мужчина в маске. <br/>- Мне никогда не удавалось убежать туда, - слегка смущённо бормочет Эмили. Дауд вздыхает. Незнание делает работу труднее. Он вновь приседает, отрезая разницу в росте. <br/>- Слушай, Эмили. Сейчас мне нужно, чтобы ты сконцентрировала свое внимание на мне и не боялась. Делала все, что я скажу, не задавая вопросов. Я обещаю, что как только мы окажемся в безопасном месте, я объясню тебе все, что ты захочешь узнать. Хорошо? - она смотрит на него внимательно, строго и спокойно, словно и до этого знала, как ей нужно будет действовать. Её брови припадают к носу и девушка уверено кивает. Отлично. Дауд вновь улыбается, после чего подводится и открывает дверь. </p><p>    Их тут же встречает тьма. Густая и липкая, словно морское дно. Где бы они не оказались, воздух там стоит пыльный и вохкий. <br/>    Изувер концентрирует магию на глазах и мрак быстро расступается в его мире. Они оказались в небольшом тупиковом подземном помещении. Здесь лежит несколько матрацев и стоят стулья. Есть книжная полка и даже пустая печь. Чуть дальше несколько ступеней, ведущих глубже. <br/>- Пошли, - тихо говорит Дауд, прежде, чем сдвинуться с места. Они поднимаются выше и замечают яркий свет, бьющий из-за непонятного входа. Туда то, компания и направляется. </p><p>    Они оказываются на нижней улице выходящей к площади Холджера. Дауд сразу понял это, как только услышал мат и ругань на платформах выше. <br/>    Пара пробегает по улице, в противоположную от толпы сторону, но вскоре нарывается на тупик. Изувер поднимает голову выше, и замечает несколько труб, по которым можно удобно взобраться.  <br/>- Держись, - шипит мужчина, прежде чем вскинуть руку. Сердце трепещет, ведь он не знает, может ли перемещать других людей, вместе с собой. Уже привычный дым захватывает его и в одно мгновение Дауд оказывается на месте – в 10 метрах над землей. Эмили резко давит на руку, пытаясь не упасть с трубы. Мужчина тянет на себя, останавливая катастрофу. </p><p>- Ты в порядке? – тихо спрашивает Дауд. <br/>- Да, только голова кружится, - так же отвечает девушка. <br/>- Отлично. Тогда пошли, - киллер ведет её вперед, помогает взобраться на крыши я тяжелые выступы, которые, будучи один, перепрыгивал с кошачьей грацией. Он помогает ей при очередной телепортации. </p><p>    До Самуэля они добрались без всяких проблем. </p><p>***</p><p>    Вечер медленно наплывал на штаб Лоялистов, погружая мир в насыщенные оттенки золота и янтаря. Дауд сидит на крыше мастерской, свесив ноги и наблюдая за тем, как волны играются в реке, а чайки катаются на них, перекрикиваясь радостными возгласами. </p><p>    Внезапно, слева слышатся шаги, уверенные, сильные и знакомые. Мужчина лениво поднимает голову, молча приветствуя офицера.<br/>— Можно я составлю тебе компанию? — из чистой вежливости спрашивает он, присаживаясь рядом. — Лидия попросила передать тебе, — с этими словами Эбнер, буквально, впихивает в чужие руки вилку и тарелку. Дауд небрежно смотрит на её содержимое — каша и разогретый кусок концертного мяса. Еда средней паршивости, но все ещё достаточно аппетитно, чтобы не давится. У соратника на тарелке тоже самое.<br/>— Приятного аппетита! — желает офицер, жадно отрезая кусок мяса, набирая каши на столовый прибор и заглатывая все целиком.<br/>— Спасибо. Тебе того же, — отвечает Крамер без явного энтузиазма. Он колеблется несколько секунд, прежде чем набрать на вилку каши. Мужчина подносит её ко рту, да так и не начинает есть, возражая еду на место.</p><p>    Мясо…еда…<br/>    Его желудок забить до отказа, пусть он и не ел со вчерашнего вечера. Дауд некоторое время сидит молча в сопровождении мягкого тепла своей тарелки и постукивания вилки об блюдечко.</p><p>— Не будешь есть — еда остынет, — подмечает Грир.<br/>— Нет аппетита.<br/>— Если ты переживаешь за леди Эмили, то она сейчас внизу. Общается с лордом Пендлтоном и адмиралом Хэвлоком. А ещё там Каллиста, Уоллес и Пьеро. Каллиста сказала, что леди Эмили будет жить с ней. В её комнате есть котел, поэтому им не будет холодно. Да и к тому же, от тебя это не далеко, так что ты сможешь проверить её в любой момент, — заявляет Эбнер продолжая есть. Дауд смотрит на него несколько мгновений, молча благодаря за это, после чего вновь отворачивается. Он рад, очень рад, что будущая императрица снова рядом с ним, что она под защитой. Но узел нерешенного вопроса и всего, что сегодня произошло, давит на его кишки, заставляя забыть обо всем и сконцентрироваться на проблеме, что нуждается в решении. </p><p>— Дауд, — Грир явно пытается привлечь его внимание, но изувер продолжает смотреть просто прямо. — Что случилось? — но и эти слова остаются без ответа. Человек со шрамом чувствует на своем виске внимательный взгляд, но продолжает игнорировать. Дауд не желает грузить других своими проблемами ещё больше. Ему хотелось бы, для начала, саму себя понять.<br/>— Да…<br/>— Ничего, — резко заявляет он, посмотрев на Эбнера, сидящего рядом. — Ничего, — добавляет меченый мягче.<br/>— Тогда почему ты не ешь?<br/>— Я уже говорил. У меня нет аппетита.<br/>— После того, как ты в одиночку ворвался в «Золотую кошку», убил двух влиятельных лиц и выкрал Эмили, переполошив целый квартал, если не весь Дануолл… у тебя нет аппетита? - вопрос с явной издевкой.<br/>— Не только это…. — добавляет изувер, вызывая в чужом горле легкое «а?».<br/>— Если тебя что-то тревожит, то ты можешь рассказать это мне, — тон офицера быстро скачет из шуточного в серьезный.<br/>— Ничего… <br/>— Что-то случилось? – вновь допрашивается Грир. <br/>— Во имя Чужого, что тебе нужно?  Что тебе <em>не нравится</em>?<br/>— Я хочу, что бы ты поел.<br/>— Лучше подумай о себе.<br/>— Я то поем, а вот ты останешься голодным и уставшим.<br/>— Я в порядке, — огрызается Дауд, отворачиваясь в другую сторону. Лезут тут со своими требованиями...<br/>— Вот уж хрена с два.<br/>— Чего ты так из-за этого взъерошился? — изувер вновь смотрит на сидящего рядом. — У меня что, не может не быть аппетита?<br/>— Я просто беспокоюсь о тебе и хочу, что бы ты был счастлив. А полный желудок этому способствует.<br/>— Ты мне не мать родная, что кормить и ухаживать. Я поем тогда - когда <em>мне</em> будет угодно.<br/>— Похоже, мне скоро придётся ею стать… — Дауд демонстративно отложил тарелку, явно показывая, что будет стоять на своем. Эбнер тяжело вздыхает, и продолжает молча жевать собственную порцию. Вокруг них царит тишина недолгих пять минут, потому, что офицер вновь начинает говорить:</p><p>— Что с китобоем делать будем? — уточнять кого именного, из двоих пленных имеет в виду мужчина, не требовалось. Они оба понимали, что в подобном контексте может быть только один из них.<br/>— Я все ещё не верю ему.<br/>— Ты все ещё не веришь ему, — раздраженно повторяет Эбнер.<br/>— Да. А почему должен?<br/>— Возможно потому, что он  не врал, говоря о «Золотой кошке» и о яде....<br/>— Это не… — перебивает Дауд.<br/>—<em> И это</em> я ещё не сказал о том, что он так же сильно желает смерти Корво, как и ты, самолично предлагая свою помощь, — заканчивает мысль Эбнер. <br/>— Если бы он действительно хотел бы этого, то уже давно сказал его местонахождение. Но он лишь молчит, стоя на своём, тупом, убеждении.<br/>— Возможно потому что ты, всякий раз, смотришь на него как на ходячий мешок с рыбьими потрохами. Готовый зарезать, как только он не будет тебе нужен.<br/>— Что? Я не собирался его убивать. <br/>— Прогнить в заточения перспектива не лучше, - резкий аргумент от офицера, что заставил сердца оппонента пропустить несколько ударов. </p><p>— Это может быть тщательной ловушкой, — парирует собеседник шепотом.<br/>— А может быть уникальной возможностью.<br/>— Китобоям <em>нельзя</em> верить. Они на <em>его</em> стороне.... — меченый ловит себя на мысли, что просто прослушивает диалог, что его не раз перебирал у себя в голове.<br/>— Ну, а у кого, как не у людей знающих Корво лучше многих, может появиться подобное желание? Мы же не знаем, что Ворон делал, а что нет. Вдруг, он, ну я не знаю, — Эбнер крутит вилку, в раздумьях, — брата его убил?<br/>— И тут у убийц внезапно проснулась совесть. Да, конечно, - зло иронизирует Дауд. <br/>— Почему бы и нет?<br/>— Ты слишком добр к ним. Я не понимаю, как ты может быть столь добродушным к… убийцам, — Дауд изучает странную физиономию собеседника. Лицо Эбнера выражает дивную гамму эмоций. Сначала шок перетекает в тупую растерянность, после в недопонимание, и через старинную ухмылку вырастает в легкую злость, скепсис или игривость. По крайней мере Дауд прочитал это так.<br/>— А я не понимаю, как ты можешь вести себя словно малолетняя девочка, когда тебе 42, — если бы меченый стоял, он бы непременно опешил от подобного заявления, выбивающегося из сценария.<br/>— Что? — скорее удивленно, нежели со злобой спрашивает Дауд.<br/>— <em>Ты</em> ведешь <em>себя</em> как маленькая, обиженная девчонка, — уточняет Эбнер. Дауд удивленно смотрит на него ещё несколько секунд ища подходящую реакцию на подобное заявление. Он то! И как девочка?! Да что Эбнер такое говорит! Он ни разу не похож!<br/>— А ты <em>выглядишь</em> как девочка, с этими длинными патлами, — огрызается Дауд.<br/>— Неправда, — бурчит офицер ухмыляясь. — По крайне мере, я могу подстричься в любой момент, а вот ты так и останешься девчонкой.<br/>— С чего ты вообще это взял… —бурчит меченный<br/>— Сколько ты ещё будешь сомневается и огрызаться на каждый чужой вдох? — офицер грюкает вилкой об тарелку, кажется, случайно, но выразительно громко. Эбнер молчит, ожидая ответа, но Дауд лишь колупает его взглядом и, кажется, ищет ответы на свои вопросы в нем. В строгих глазах и разбитой губе. Спустя минуту напряженного зрительного контакта, мужчина со шрамом отводит взгляд, смотря куда-то вниз — толи на землю, толи на собственные ноги.</p><p>    Он не в состоянии самостоятельно ответить на этот вопрос.  <br/>    Мужчина с трудом признаёт, что не может сам себя понять.</p><p>    Почему он некому не доверяет? — потому что боится.<br/>    Чего именно? — предательства, боли, обмана, лжи и одиночества.<br/>    Почему? — потому что пережил это один раз, и не хочет вновь.<br/>    Что нужно для того, что бы не боятся этого? — ...не знаю.<br/>    Как этого добиться? — Дауд не знал, не понимал.  </p><p>    Боится понимать и лжет сам себе. Боится и лжет всем вокруг. На самом деле, он знает, что ему нужно для того, чтобы вырваться из этого круга, и ответа он боялся, чем самого вопроса. Чем всей этой ситуации в принципе.<br/>    «Я не знаю ответа», — повторял он себе из разу в раз. Подмечая как это жалко, как это глупо и как наивно. Но продолжая, глупо и наивно продолжая твердить "Не знаю". Ведь это так обманчиво легко.<br/>— Дауд, — вновь окликает его Эбнер. — Если ты будешь сомневается во всех, то все будут сомневается в тебе. Нельзя так, — офицер говорит тихо, почти переходя в шепот, но мужчина слышал его словно тот орал на ухо.<br/>— Почему? — Дауду казалось, что вопрос оторван от всего контекста, и поэтому он повторил, громче и настойчивее. — Почему нельзя?<br/>— Потому что никто не будет верить тебе и ты не сможешь найти опору, когда тебе это понадобится… <em>Я хочу верить тебе, Дауд,</em>— офицер все ещё смотрит на него и что-то внутри трещит под этим взглядом. <br/>    Ему больно.<br/>— Почему? — в голове туман, дурманящий сознание.<br/>    Мужчина хотел огрызнуться в ответ на заботу, что проявляют в его адрес. <br/>    Ударить, за то, что лезут в душу.<br/>    <strong>Убить</strong>, за то, что могут прятать за этой, наверняка же, фальшивой любовью. <br/>    Забыть, за то, что однажды уйдут. Но все что он выдавливает из себя — это очевидные вопросы с соответствующими ответами. Теми, что нужны ему как воздух прямо сейчас.<br/>— Потому что я знаю, что ты просто пытаешься сделать как лучше...<br/>— Ты не можешь быть так в этом уверен.<br/>— Могу. Все могут, - офицер тяжко вздыхает, прежде чем продолжить. – Слушай. Я понимаю, почему ты не хочешь верить ему, но каждый заслуживает на второй шанс. Дауд хмурится, слушая Эбнера.<br/>    Перед глазами он больше не видит внутренний двор паба, с сухой травой, а только тьму холодной затхлой камеры, залитой вредным, противным желто-белым светом. И не чувствует запах еды, настоянный влажный воздух, не слышит шум воды — только противный смрад, что невидимой чешуёй оседает на коже, впитываясь в неё, как табак въедается в ткань. <br/>    <em>Второй шанс?</em> Берроуз давал ему много <em>вторых шансов.</em></p><p>    Дауд подводится на ноги резко и начинает уходить. <br/>    Он не желает говорить, думать об этом и все это чувствовать. Снова вспоминать тюрьму и события, что привели его туда. Изувер действительно считал, что этот разговор мог бы ему помочь. Но он только ещё больше раскачивал моральные качели.<br/>    Внезапно, кисть схватила большая и тёплая ладонь. Непривычно огромная, почти расскалённая, на фоне холодной кожи. Она держала его запястье крепко, но все еще аккуратно, нежно. Мужчина поднимает взгляд и видит Эбнера, стоящего на ногах и держащего его за руку. Его силуэт казался чужим и неправильным в чёрных сочетаниях мира. Таким благим, что сложно поверить, что он сам прикоснулся к ладони, запачканной в невидимой крови.<br/>- Отпусти меня, - больше приказывает, чем просит лорд в отставке.<br/>- Ты веришь мне? Дауд, ты веришь в меня? - спрашивает он. <br/>- Отпусти. <br/>- Ответь на вопросы и можешь катиться хоть на все 4-ре стороны, -  Нечто продолжает хрустеть. Больно, гадко, неприятно. <br/>    Нет! Хватит!<br/>    Меченый выпрямляет сгорбленную спину и заглядывает ему прямо в глаза. Он взбешен всем, что происходит, и поведение Эбнера забирает в нем последние крупицы самообладания. Зачем он вообще заговорил обо всем этом? Зачем давить на больное? <em>Чтобы сделать больно? Чтобы видеть его мучения?</em> Зачем он вообще помогает Дауду, и любезничает с ним, ведет себя как курица-наседка? <em>Потому что считает его жалким и беззащитным? Потому что считает что он не может выбраться из болота, куда сам себя загнал?! ОН ПРАВ! </em><br/>- <strong>Ты.</strong> Хочешь знать, верю ли я тебе? - ядовито спрашивает Дауд, наклоняясь вперед. И только по напряженным мышцам понятно, каков будет исход этого разговора: <br/>- <em>А с чего я должен?</em> - изувер выдергивает  руку из чужой кисти, словно отрывая нити. - Ходишь, тут, панькаешься со мной, как кусок идиота. Втираешься в доверие, чтобы потом мной, блять, воспользоваться. Тебе, как и всем в этом ёбучем сука мире, нужны только мои знания и умения. <strong>Я прав?!</strong> Чего ты пристал ко мне со своими китобоями? Если тебе так сильно хочется поверить убийцам Джессамины, так иди, блять, верь на здоровье, пока оно у тебя еще есть! <strong>Пока я у тебя его не забрал!!</strong> - Дауд говорил сухо, и чётко, словно репетировал эти слова многие недели. Его темп нарастает с каждым словом, только в конце перейдя из глухого рычания в полноценный возглас. От злости мужчина сжимает руки в кулаки, и метка срабатывает, замораживая время, готовясь к телепортации. В черно-белом мире, Дауд тяжко дышит и смотрит на застывшего Эбнера.<br/>    Он выглядит потерянным и опечаленным. </p><p>    Изувер резко заглатывает воздух и осознание ударяет в него волной. <br/>    Он уже давно думал над чем-то подобным. Над тем, что офицер так же может придать его однажды, что Эбнер его лишь использует. В конце концов, перед ним стоит человек, что обязан хорошо владеть подобными навыками: убеждения и манипуляции. Но мужчина со шрамом постоянно опровергал эти мысли. Пилить сук, на котором сидишь очень опрометчиво. Да вот теперь ситуация изменилась. Теперь, рядом есть Эмили. Да конечно, она еще слишком юная, что бы понять его состояние (особенно учитывая что Дауд молчит в тряпочку), но это не отменяет того факта, что само её присутствие заставляет мужчину чувствовать себя лучше и целостнее. <br/>    Дауд не думал, что он говорит, когда кричал на Грира. И пусть он прогонял это в себе не раз, лишь высказавшись понял, что....это ошибочные утверждения. И пусть говорить об намерениях офицера в открытую нельзя, с уверенностью можно заявить лишь,  что Эбнер никогда не давал Дауду причины думать так. В конце концов, это именно он помогал в разработке плана побега, и он поддерживал его все это время. Он говорил с Даудом даже когда тот сам не понимал, как важно для него все это. Все эти обычные разговоры.</p><p>  Ему определенно стоит извиниться. Но сейчас злость кипит в чугуне обиды и эта смесь бьет в уши, перекрывая собой здравый смысл. Время вновь начинает идти. <br/>- Да пошёл ты нахер, блять, - тихо выплёвывает он толи себе, толи Гриру. Крамер вскидывает левую ладонь, и прежде чем подумать над последствиями, телепортируется на крышу Песьих ям. Дауд не оборачивается и тут же исчезает, блинкая на другую крышу.</p><p>    Внутри ревёт и печёт от глупости и злости. Мужчина желает остановиться, упасть, забыться, вывернуться наизнанку, но ноги несут его все дальше в закрытый и заброшенный квартал, где и располагался паб. На забытые улицы, где никто не стал бы его искать. <br/>    Он использует магию до предела, чтобы почувствовать головокружение, боль в руке. Желает, чтобы эти неприятные физические чувства заглушили гадкие моральные, но в итоге они их  только обостряют.<br/>    От гнева Дауд пинает все попадавшие на пути камушки, бьет железную дверь, с пометкой карантина, с треском выбивает несколько заколоченных окон и даже не сразу понимает, что Эбнер прекрасно видел, как он использовал магию. Какой козырь он ему дал. Дауд перебирает все известные ему маты, и выплескивает их на все в этом белом свете.<br/>    Буря утихает только ночью. Когда луна спряталась за тучами, погружая город в кромешную тьму. <br/>    Изувер возвращается домой, следуя на свет и звуки воды.</p><p>***</p><p><br/>    Дауд лежал в своей кровати, воткнув взгляд в потолок. <br/>    Голова гудит, набитая тяжёлыми раздумьями обо всем, что сказал офицер. Ведь пришло время обдумать все на холодный ум.<br/>    <strong>Доверие.</strong></p><p><br/>    Просто поверь в себя, просто поверь другому. <br/>    Сказать легче чем сделать. Дауда не пугало само явление доверия - его пугали последствия. <br/>    Императрица доверяла ему - и вот теперь она мертва, по его же вине. А изувер остался один. Он верил и Хайрему, пусть они и не очень жаловали друг друга. Он остался один. Доверял и страже Башни, и Соколову, что был в тот момент рядом. Он доверял многим...<br/>    и теперь он здесь. Кажется, действительно, один. Даже несмотря на то, что Эмили теперь рядом, и что где-то этажом ниже отдыхает близкий душе человек, пусть и посланный нахер. Несмотря на то, что рядом с ним кипела мирная жизнь, располагающая к таянию льда, в душе.</p><p>    Мужчина понимал: рано или поздно он узнает, где прячутся китобои. А уж откуда: проследит, выпытает или узнает из первых уст - дело иное. Чем раньше - тем лучше, само собой, но... все умеют врать. Все умеют <em>предавать</em>. А ведь светленький сам признался, что предал Корво. <em>Что мешает ему вновь пойти, по проверенному пути?</em></p><p>    Дауд уже какой час лежал вот так, почти неподвижно, всматриваясь в деревянные балки над собой. Тени от слабого освещения блекло танцевали в так огня, то и дело подстраиваясь под чужое сердцебиение.</p><p>    Изувер метается от «да» до «нет». Перебрасывался глупыми аргументами сам в себя, атакуя домыслами и переживаниями, не желая прогибаться и прийти к самому очевидному, самому простому из вариантов – наконец нормально выслушать противоположную сторону. </p><p>    Как же отвратительно он себя чувствует. <br/>    Желудок под завязку был забит скрытными мыслями. От это странной наполненности болели и его легкие, и ребра. Ныли почки, крутились кишки. Спина так же ныла под этой болью. В горле до сих пор стоит неприятный привкус горечи, а в пятки колют иглы. Воют свежие раны, под повязками. Ему хотелось даже вызвать искусственную рвоту, чтобы хоть на мгновение стало легче. Переключить свое внимание от этого всего… безобразия, но у него это не получалось.</p><p>— Леди Эмили! — негромко послышалась откуда-то издалека.<br/>«Леди Эмили, да, конечно. Мне нужно её защищать, чтобы не случилось. Может ли и она предать меня? Нет... или да? Но, как же так. Я ведь нужен ей. Она столько времени была одна. Не думаю, что все те эмоции были фальшивкой …так стоп», — Дауд напряжённо поднял голову, слегка поднявшись торсом. Ему послышалось или…<br/>— Тише, — негромко, словно ветерок, шикнул детский голосок с той же стороны. Нет, значит не послышалось. Почудились мягкие шаги по металлическим листам.<br/>— Леди Эмили, Лорду-Защитнику нужен отдых,— настойчиво, пусть и явно тише, повторил взрослый голос.<br/>«Каллиста?» — мужчина медленно подводится с кровати и, прошагав дугу, подходит к окну-входу таким образом, чтобы его не было видно снаружи.<br/>— Я не буду его будить. Я просто… проверю в порядке ли он, — шёпотом отрезала Эмили, сделав еще несколько аккуратных шагов.<br/>— Леди Эмили, стойте... — женщина так же немного подошла.<br/>— Все хорошо, Каллиста. Я все равно не сплю, — Дауд выглянул из-за угла, напугав дам. Эмили просто ошарашено на него посмотрела. Она находилась буквально в нескольких шагах от входа в его убежище. <br/>    Гувернантка же, стоящая по ту сторону импровизированного мостика, вздохнула и побледнела, острием посмотрев на внезапно появившуюся персону. </p><p>— Лорд Дауд! Ой, то есть, Дауд. Прошу прощения, мы уже уходим. Вам нужен отдых, леди Эмили, — настойчиво повторила Карноу.<br/>— Вы можете заходить ко мне в любое время дня и ночи, — мужчина перевёл взгляд на Эмили, что все еще стояла между говорившими. Может она поможет ему немного развеяться? Да и к тому же, после прибытия в штаб, они толком и не виделись. Эмили была занята, осматривая новое место жительства, а Дауд… вел себя как маленькая девочка.  Может быть, им действительно будет полезно поговорить друг с другом.<br/>— Что-то случилось? — немного мягче спрашивает меченный.<br/>— Я… просто не могла уснуть, — пробормотала Эмили смущённо, отводя взгляд. Дауд удивлённо вскинул брови лишь на мгновение. Какое удивительное совпадение. Поизучав ближайший силуэт пару мгновений, он сделал несколько шагов глубже в комнату и Колдуин скользнула за ним, принимая немое приглашение.<br/>— Прости, если я разбудила тебя, я просто…<em>действительно</em> не могла уснуть, - все еще тихо говорила она за спиной.<br/>— Все хорошо, Эмили. Я не спал, — подойдя к раме двери, бывший лорд посмотрел в сторону импровизированного входа. Похоже, Керноу решила дать им немного личного пространства. <br/>    Они прошлись к единственной кровати в комнате. Дауд посадил юную даму ближе к стене и подушке – там где мягче - а сам сел рядом, с краю. </p><p>    На Эмили была только небольшая ночнушка, с небрежно натянутой наверх кофточкой, вероятно, самой Каллисти. Одежда выглядела очень лёгкой, но ей, по всей видимости, было не холодно. <br/>    Дочь так сильно отличалась от своей матери. Даже сейчас, будучи ребёнком.<br/>    Джесс никогда не была эталоном послушности, конечно. Она часто вредничала, совершала действия необдуманно, на эмоциях, но при этом всегда оставалась женственной. Спокойной, словно так и нужно было, словно по-другому не могло быть. <br/>    Она была хитрой и остроумной, но шла на подлость всегда неохотно. Это не означало, что почившая императрица не умела врать. Она была лучшим вруном во всей империи. Но уметь, не значит любить.</p><p>    Эмили же... другая. По крайней мере отложилась в его памяти такой: энергичной, эмоциональной, не очень женственной и настырной, но доброй и хитрой, можно даже сказать, коварной. (По меркам ребёнка лет 10-ти).<br/>    Пара несколько мгновений сидела в гробовом молчании.</p><p>— Они говорили мне, что... ты умер, — эти слова порезали бывшего лорда, словно нож масло и откатили сверху ледяной водой. <br/>    Эмили произнесла это, <em>слишком</em> серьёзно. Детский голос порезала такая боль и сухость, что ему самому становилось не по себе. <br/>    Девочка сидела ровно, вытянув ноги и уткнув взгляд в матрац, с не читаемым выражением лица. Она нервно потирала руки, но, почему-то, ближе к локтям. Словно там были раны, напоминающие о себе дискомфортом. <br/>— Я..... — горько выдавила Эмили, но не смогла произнести больше ничего, вздрогнув всем телом в тихом всхлипе. Эти звуки выбили из Дауда дух и остатки самообладания. Ком в горле поддался на язык. </p><p>    <em>Это ему <strong>действительно</strong> говорит девятилетняя маленькая девочка? </em></p><p>    Только сейчас он заметил, как дрожат её локоны и как часто поднимается грудь. Страх давил на Эмили тяжким грузом, заставляя непривычно сгорбился. Меченный часто моргает, прогоняя собственную грусть и обнимая её мягко, словно неуверенно.<br/>— Мне было так страшно и… одиноко. Я-я так долго им…не… я, — строгость рассыпались в её голосе, как песок бежит сквозь пальцы. Она задыхается, прижимаясь ближе, а Дауд лишь удваивает это стремление, обнимая её увереннее и крепче. </p><p>    <em>Это точно-точно говорит Эмили — чистое беззаботное дитя из воспоминаний, а не голос пережитых эмоций?</em> </p><p>    Сердце глухо и редко отбывалось в груди. Так, что могучие удары волнами ударялись от ребра и хребты позвонка.<br/>   Эмили положила лоб на его плече. Крамер чувствовал как пульсирует её голова, и как одежда намокает от слез.<br/>— Никому нельзя верить… — выдавал Дауд, хмурясь. <br/>    О~. Как бы ему хотелось лишить её этих паршивых воспоминаний и чёрных моралей. Чтобы её детство было чистым, а не запачканным болью и кровью,  предательством. Страхом. Он не желал ей зла. Только добра, коим наполнена обычная жизнь обычных маленьких детей. </p><p>— Для тебя я буду мёртв, только когда ты лично в этом убедишься, - это грубые, но правильные слова. Жестокая истинная мира, которую ей, к большому сожалению, нужно выучить сейчас.<br/>— Я…не хочу,— промямлила Колдуин сквозь слезы, слегка глотая буквы. - Не хочу… <em>убеждаться</em>, — как он, блять, её понимал.<br/>— Прости меня, Эмили. Прости, - Дауд горбится сильнее, выдыхая ей в спину редко. Потому что воздух напоминал воду, которой он все не мог надышаться.<br/>- За что ты извиняешься? - спрашивает она в пустоту, ибо Дауд продолжает гнуть свою линию, переходя в бормотание:<br/>- Прости меня... Прости. Я обещаю, что куда бы ни уходил, всегда буду возвращаться. Не брошу никогда и ни за что, — он и сам слабо верил словам, что говорил. Врал и не краснел. Её слезы резали Дауд так сильно, словно он сам рыдал взахлёб и с каждой каплей, упавшей с чужих глаз, что-то внутри продолжало хрустеть. Гадко и громко ломаться под грузом двух разбитых сердец.</p><p>    Она уткнулась ему в плече носом.<br/>— Почему…они не любили тебя? — все ещё в слезах поинтересовалась Эмили. Дауд немного отстранился, высвобождая её из объятий, и посмотрел на девочку.<br/>    Круглые щеки, казалось, упали, укрывшись полем румянца. Красные глаза смотрели на него, но больше без той жизнерадости, что была там раньше. Пухлые губы дрожали от напряжения. <br/>    Бывший лорд мягко улыбается. Дауд аккуратно провёл большим пальцем по щеке, ловя одну из падающих слез. Эмили словно пришла в себя и начала вытирать глаза от влаги, что все приходила и приходила.<br/>— Почему они…называли тебя «ведьминым отродьем»? Желали смерти на костре? Мне было так больно слышать это… — мужчина позволил ей самостоятельно попытаться успокоить бушующие эмоции, а сам медленно приглаживал растрепанные чёрные волосы. </p><p>— Не бери в голову. Некоторые, просто не могут понять, что люди умеют... - и на этом моменте Дауд проглотил собственный язык. </p><p>Меняться</p><p><br/>    Он хотел сказать "меняться". <br/>    Он знал, что люди меняются, но, кажется, забыл эту истину. Дауд вспомнил то, что знал всегда, лишь сейчас, сказав это вслух. <br/>    Ведь, если рассуждать его же логикой: как императрицу - не важно, Джессамину или Эмили - можно доверить в руки выходцу из трущоб, ведьмину сыну, серконцу, грубияну и убийце? Но ведь доверили. <br/>    Он поместил собственных племянников в то, что не любит всем сердцем и от чего сам долго страдал - стереотипы. <br/>    Почему он не верил им, почему злился? Потому что <em>китобои</em> убили Императрицу. Личности, что в его мире слились в абстрактного монстра. Великого врага. <em>Главную цель.</em> <br/>    Он не видел в них людей. </p><p>- Дауд? - мужчина резко реагирует на собственное имя, позабыв, что не один. Он ещё несколько раз моргает, рассматривая Эмили, что пусть и смотрела на него - с интересом и страхом - не переставала держаться за старую рубашку. Словно удерживая его (или себя) на краю пропасти.<br/>- Меняться. Люди умеют меняться, — спокойно и негромко произнес он. Потому что слова через силу преодолели ком на языке. Девочка задумалась, опустив взгляд лишь на мгновение.<br/>— Твоя… мама была ведьмой? — все не унималась она. Дауд урывчато скользил по её лицу взглядом. Его вновь охватила жаркая волна воспоминаний о собственном детстве. Он глухо выдохнул, возвращаясь обратно в настоящее. <br/>    Эмили. <br/>    Можно ли ей говорить подобное?<br/>— Ведьмой? Не~т, — тянет изувер, кисло улыбаясь. Слезы все еще щипали маленькие девичьи глаза, но теперь леди была сконцентрирована на бывшем лорде и выглядела менее грустной. Дауд пододвинулся дальше на кровать, повернувшись к собеседнику больше.<br/>— Она была просто очень умной женщиной с непростой долей, — уточнил он.<br/>— Умной? Так как Соколов?<br/>— Нет. Антон один единственный такой на свете, — мужчина задумался, кого корректнее будет привести в пример.— Она была скорее, как Джессамина, — они оба притихли, когда услышали это имя.<br/>— Она любила тебя?<br/>— Любила, но по-своему. — Эмили с любопытством посмотрела на Дауда.<br/>— «По-своему»? — этот вопрос вызвал горький вздох. Можно ли раннюю смерть считать любовью? А нищету? Можно? А если это все, что она могла ему дать? Это — любовь?<br/>— Да. Любила, как могла сильно и многим пожертвовала.<br/>— Что с ней случилось?<br/>— Она...— Дауд снова запнулся. Как можно было адекватно перефразировать: «Сгорела заживо, просто за свое существование»?<br/>— Внезапно пропала из моей жизни, — девочка поникла.<br/>— Мамы ведь больше нет, правда? – спросила Эмили выдержав паузу. Дауд не ответил. <br/>— Я так скучаю по ней. Мне её так не хватает. Ты так же скучал по своей? — тихо произнесла она.<br/>— Да, скучал. Очень сильно. Скучаю, по ним обоим каждый день. И по тебе скучал, каждую минуту, что был один, — Дауд почувствовал, как она прижалась ещё ближе и, похоже, немного успокоилась. Слезы продолжали блестеть на щеках, не переставая идти, но ритм её дыхания замедляется и хватка ослабла.<br/>— Я тоже очень скучала… Почему они сделали это? Мама…так старалась сделать мир лучше… так старалась. Так, почему? — но как бы расслабленно она не выглядела, голос дрожал, как натянутая струна в шторм.<br/>— Этого я не знаю, - Дауд отрицательно качнул головой. - Но я уверяю тебя, что сделаю все возможное для того, чтобы её убийцы получили по заслугам. <br/>- <strong>Получили по заслугам,</strong> - подхватила Эмили, из-за чего они произнести это в один голос.</p><p>    Сам Дауд уже давно не боялся убийств и смерти. Но… маленькая девочка? Будущая императрица! Должна ли она быть столько кровожадной? <strong>Нет. </strong><br/>    Её стоит порицать за такие мысли. Дауд хотел бы видеть Эмили столь же великой правительницей, какой была её мама и дедушка. Чтобы она была для них золотым правителем, не тираном, не злом во плоти.<br/>    Но стоит ли порицать <em>эту</em> злобу? Закономерную ненависть к людям, что на её глазах убили мать, ранили дорогого человека, похитили и заставили пережить все это? <strong>Нет.</strong> Не вправить ни он, ни кто либо ещё.</p><p>    Они похожи до абсурда, как отвратительно правдивые карикатуры друг друга. И это расстраивало Дауда. Свое собственное в ней отражение. <br/>    Он уж хотел прикоснуться к её голове, погладить черные волосы. Но руки налились свистом и ели двигались. Пальцы скользнули под маленькие бока, в странном обнимании. Слово огромный пес, закрыл её за собой, стараясь дать мягкое, мнимое чувство комфорта. И ей, и себе. <br/>    Гукающее сердце разлилось волной тепла и заботы. Это чувство уже давно стало ему неким наркотиком. Оберегать кого-то, без страха отдать всего себя за это. Быть благодарным за то, что этот человек существует, что он рядом и продолжает дышать — это та жизнь, что была ему подарена и что ему понравилась.<br/>    Он уже не надеялся вновь почувствовать это в себе. Боялся, что придется прятать глубине до конца дней.</p><p>— Кто желал её смерти? — тише прошептала Эмили. Пусть этот вопрос и был явно риторическим, но Дауд просто не мог позволить себе не ответить на него, даже и не прямо.<br/>— Много кто желает смерти людям королевских кровей, вроде тебя. Для этого и…- он резко заткнулся, словно ужаленный. Ком скользнул ближе к кончику языка. Воздух казался паром, которым он не мог нормально дышать. <br/>    Все эти эмоции, они собрались у него на языке, они скопились в этих словах и в человеке, что сидит напротив.<br/>    То, что хрустело внутри в один момент сломалось, когда чёрные - опухшие от слез и протирания - наивные детские глаза попытались заглянуть вглубь его едкой души.</p><p>- И... что? - безвинный вопрос стал последней каплей.<br/>    Эмоции так быстро сменяли друг друга, что сохранять здравый рассудок становилось почти невозможным. Груз мыслей, радость, печаль, удовольствие, стыд, горечь, гнев, страх, одиночество — все это перемешалось в нем взрывоопасной смесью. Дауд заставил себя отстраниться, отвернулся от Эмили, прежде чем...<br/>    Слёзы, жившие внутри, упали на щеки. </p><p>    Он четыре месяца держал эти мысли в себе, но сейчас, в присутствии Эмили… девочки, что он любил, как собственную дочь и той, которую обрек на месяцы одиночества. Той, чию мать он не смог уберечь, пусть это и было его прямой обязанностью... он не мог. Просто не мог сдержаться, и наслаждаться любовью той, на чьей жизни оставил такой след. Шрам. Что уж говорить об том, чтобы взять её под свою защиту.<br/>    Глаза болели и слезились. Лицо искривилось в гневе, на всех и на себя. И он прогнулся в спине ещё сильнее прежнего.</p><p>    Мир резко схлопнулся внутри.<br/>    Он напрягает руки на её плечах, и не замечает как время то идет, то замирает. <br/>    Дауд внезапно понял, что ему неимоверно <em>стыдно</em> находится в её компании. Как он мог все эти года считать себя «лордом-защитником» если даже не в силах уберечь безвинное дитя от груза собственного сердца? Наивный дурак! <br/>Слабак! <br/>Отброс! <br/>Дикарь!<br/><strong>Ведьмак!</strong></p><p>    Тонкие пальцы внезапно коснулись его руки. Мягко, нежно, успокаивающее. Мужчина набрал полные легкие воздуха и украдкой поднял взгляд на Эмили. <br/>    Чёрные глаза. <br/>    Они зацепились в него крючками. Мужчина тут же отвернулся, чувствуя, как взгляд тянет кожу. Грубое лицо налилось румянцем. <br/>    Он желал остановиться, растворился, исчезнуть из мира! Только, что бы она не видела <em>его</em> слез. Слез, пожалуй, самого дорого человека. Эмили и так пережила слишком многое. Но эти глаза, они, словно пиявки, выкачивали из него последнее желание заткнуться, успокоиться и закрыться в себе. Левая ладонь запекла, загудела и только кислый вход через силу, помог Дауд сдержать позывы к телепортации, подзывая новую волну горя.</p><p>— Прости меня, Эмили. Я....я просто.....я не…я не Лорд- Защитник, — признание слетело с до неправильности легко. — Я никогда и не был. Я… - грубый голос дрожал, как и пальцы,  как и брови, как и весь он. Сердце бешено колотило, кололо его. Голова кипела от всех чувств, что разрывали изувера изнутри. Дауд закрывает лицо руками, в попытке спрятаться от мира.<br/>    Какой стыд! Плакать у неё на глазах! Он то! 42-х летний мужчина! Тот, кого, словно грозы, боялись стражники, и плачет как маленькая девочка!<br/>    Глаза все слезились, воздух обжигал горло при каждом входе. Сломанное хрустит пол напором эмоций. Он просто не мог остановиться.</p><p>— Нет, — чётко выразила девочка. Это слово отразилось в комнате странным эхо. — Ты мой Лорд-Защитник, — тонкие пальцы вновь обхватили большие ладони, уводя их вниз, дабы открыть глаза. Их взгляды снова встретились. Грустные, потерянные.<br/>— Прости, Эмили. Я…не могу. Я не достоин быть им…не после всего, что случилось…сегодня…тогда…всегда<br/>— Нет... — вновь повторила она, но в этот раз почти умоляя его. — Я... <em>приказываю</em> тебе им быть, как будущая императрица. Мама бы так не считала тебя виновным ни чем!<br/>— Нет. Это... не так работает. Нет, Эмили…прости..... все произошедшее... я не достоин, я не могу....  кто угодно будет лучше меня на этой роли.... - но Эмили и не дала ему закончить. Просто обхватив голову ладонями и заставив положить на своё плече.</p><p>    Внутри щиплет и ноет. Он обречённо вздыхает, поддаваясь напору. Лорд-защитник снова обнимает её, не снимая головы с плеча. Слезы текли по его лицу, унося с собой и многое из того, что накопилось за все это время. Он наконец-то почувствовал себя <em>лучше</em>. <br/>- Неважно, что подумают люди… - тихо произнесла она, спустя почти минуту молчания. Дауд узнал эту фразу, этот тон, но так и не открыл глаз, дабы посмотреть на выражения лица. Но что-то внутри подсказывало ему, что мужчина прекрасно знает, как выглядит её уверенность и горе.<br/>— Как пожелаете, леди Эмили, — почти промурлыкал он. Произнося это, Дауд почувствовал, как снова обретает смысл ждать нового утра, а не пытаться утонуть в забвении странных кошмаров. Он мягко её обнимает, поддерживая эмоциональный порыв.</p><p>    Знала ли Джессамина, что при её смерти, две сломанные души найдут опору друг в друге? <em>Наверняка</em>.</p><p>— Помнится мне, — заговорил он хриплым и усталым тоном.— Ты хотела послушать про китов и пиратов, которых я встретил во время плавания? <br/>    Дауд и Эмили позволили себе забыть об бо всем на свете, и просто наслаждаться компанией друг друга. Люди, опасности, невзгоды, переживания - все это пусть подождёт до завтра. Вместе они растворились в том безвремении что кружилась вокруг чёрными клубами глубокой ночи.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Так это, сразу поясню за название: "Contra spem spero!" переводится как "Без надежды надеюсь" и действительно является оммажем к украинскому одноимённому стиху Леси Украинки. Кто не читал - прочитайте (если можете в оригинале, если нет - в переводе), а кто читал - перечитайте. Неплохо ложится под происходящее. Хехе. Да и сам стих тоже классный. <br/>Это просто класика Г u Г</p><p>Хотя, справедливости ради, скажу, что приплетать под происходящее очень легко, особенно когда у тебя есть целый Инет для поиска совпадений. Но я реально вдохновлялась именно этим. Хотя это даже не мой любимый автор.... ВдОхНоВеНиЕ! </p><p>Вообщем, спасибо всем, кто ждал выхода главы так долго! В качестве бонуса ловите еще Экстру (хотя это никак не связано с задержкой. Она мне просто приснилась. (Как и весь фик вообще .... но я этого не говорил))</p><p>А и да, чуть не забыла. Троектарное ура, за конец ярых пиздостарадий Дауда (если здесь кого-то напрягало его поведение).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Экстра I: Когти «Золотой Кошки»</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Внимание!<br/>Данная часть не обязательна к прочтению и является лишь небольшим дополнением. Подобные экстры - смещающие акцент с протагониста на его спутников - будут появляться и впредь. Ну не на одно же Дауда нам смотреть, верно?<br/>Спасибо за внимание и приятного чтения!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Маленькой Эмили часто снились сны об интересных приключениях.<br/>    В них она, храбрая и мудрая, покоряла бескрайние воды Великого океана в поисках дивных мест и неведомых существ из древних томов огромных энциклопедий. А ей родина - Островная империя - где руководит мама, и верный Лорд-рядом с ней останется вечной скалой. Маленькой девочке сложно представить их порознь, особенно в окружении важных людей, что часто сопровождали Джессамину в ее работе.</p><p></p><div class="jsPartText part_text clearfix public_beta urlized">
  <p></p>
  <div class="jsPartText part_text clearfix public_beta urlized">
    <p></p>
    <div class="jsPartText part_text clearfix public_beta urlized">
      <p>  Но это было раньше… кажется, целую вечность назад.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="jsPartText part_text clearfix public_beta urlized">
      <p>    Теперь чёрные волны не несли её вперед, сквозь все невзгоды на своих горбатых спинах, а нещадно топили в себе, разбиваясь об маленькое тело тысячью ударов. И за спиной разрушается мир, потому что Джессамина, плача за ней, кричала в море, а не следила за островами.<br/>    Эмили всякий раз пыталась вырваться из цепкой хватки волн, и всякий раз терпела неудачи. Слишком слаба. Невнимательна. Глупа. Она не могла справиться одна!<br/>    Бурлящие воды обрисовывались руками в перчатках, что нещадно хватали её и несли за собой. Сильны, беспощадны.<br/>    Кровь омывала лицо, заполняя легкие и горло неприятным привкусом, попадая в глаза сильным жжением. Море давит на нее, забирая последние силы. И как бы Эмили не пыталась кричать, звать на помощь, из-за рта выходили только небольшие пузырьки и мугыкания.<br/>    Цвета быстро тухнут в глазах, и сама Бездна смотрит на девочку сквозь глаза противогазов. Они наблюдают. Они не пускают её. Держат. Уносят от дома. Делают больно. <b>Они повсюду</b> .<br/>    Море шипит так же, как и люди в этих масках, когда Эмили с новой силой пытается сбросить оковы пальцев со своих кистей и уплыть.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="jsPartText part_text clearfix public_beta urlized">
      <p>- Оставь все! Уйди от них! Иди к нам! - вызвал город из глубин. Так, по её представлениям, говорят левиафаны: резко, грозно, низко, глухо. Так, что мурашки ходят по коже табунами, вызывая трепет сердца.<br/>- Прекрати сопротивляться, девка!<br/>    Кто-то звал её вниз, но Эмили не хотела поддаваться этому голосу. Голосу убийц!<br/>    В ноздри ударил цепких запахов пыли.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="jsPartText part_text clearfix public_beta urlized">
      <p>    Пальцы быстро хватают металлический прут под подушкой, что Эмили нашла его недавно. Выдрала прямо под сухими досками пола.<br/>    Жадно глотая воздух, она открывает глаза. Тьма быстро отступает, структура девочке… комнату. Нет, персональную тюрьму, где её держат.<br/>    Вовсе не тьма слепила Эмили - это были её веки.<br/>    Не море жгло глаза - а слезы.<br/>    Не кричала она, только что во сне могла невнятно бормотать затхлым воздухом.<br/>    Эмили обняла колени руками, сильнее кутаясь в тонком одеяле. Она вновь хотела уснуть.<br/>    Просто уснуть. Но не могла. Слишком устала от кошмаров.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="jsPartText part_text clearfix public_beta urlized">
      <p>***</p>
      <p>    Вновь пришла она.<br/>    Маленькая, стройная девушка, с худым, впалым лицом, короткими волосами и глубокими зелено-серыми глазами. Будущая императрица знала её - это Дженни. Она приходит к ней каждый день, всегда приносит еду, пытается ухаживать, подбодрить. Но Эмили девушку не любит её, какой бы хорошей хорошей она не была. Дженни противна ей.<br/>    Эмили совершенно не волновал её родных занятий, пусть она и знает, что за большой и громоздкой накидкой Дженни скрывает свою худобу и откровенные одеяния.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="jsPartText part_text clearfix public_beta urlized">
      <p><em>    Эта девушка врёт ей. Врёт!<br/></em>    Она не говорит когда вернётся Дауд.<br/><em>    «Я не думаю, что он, когда либо вновь придет…»</em> - твердит Джени.<br/>- Но почему?<br/><em>    «Он сделал нечто ужасное, и теперь лорды Пендлтоны оберегают тебя ото всех бед»<br/></em>- Это неправда! - Эмили кричала и злилась.<br/>    Каждый уголок уже испытал её гнев на себе: подушка, покрывала, книги, полки, доски, стены, двери, даже сама Эмили - все.<br/>    Он в ничем не виновен! Он пытался защитить её, защитить маму! Почему все говорят, что Дауд плохой человек ?! Почему никто не видит, как ей больно слышать это? !!  <br/>    Дженни не говорит почему Эмили держат здесь. Лишь мягко убеждает: <em>«Это тебе на благо»</em> .<br/><br/><em>    Лож! </em>Наглая <em>ложь</em> ей прямо в лицо! Это не может быть правдой! <em>Благо не может быть насильственным!<br/></em>    Эти стены давят на Эмили. Одиночество, непонимание и горе сковывают руки железами и прибивают к полу, заставляя встать на колени. Она пытается вырваться из этой клетки. Вновь найти себя в хаосе и отыскать ответы на вопросы - такие легкие, такие очевидные - но в итоге находит лишь ещё один тупик.<br/><em>    «Все будет хорошо, нечего грустить,</em> - твердит Дженни, видя как слезы вновь наворачиваются на юные глаза от безысходности.— <em>Хочешь, я принесу тебе ещё какую книгу? Или, может, хочешь, я попробую найти ещё чистых листов? </em>- потому что все остальные перепачканы хаотичными линиями, в которых не сразу просматриваются рисунки. - <em>Может, хочешь поиграть? Или я могу рассказать тебе какую-то историю? Что может поднять твоё настроение? </em>»- пленница смотрит на нее с грустью и скепсисом. Дженни прекрасно знает ответы на свои же вопросы, но в голос никогда не скажет. Она не могла, потому что за стенами стоят мужики с мечами и острым слухом, а у горла висит невидимый клинок власти.<br/>И это бесит Эмили.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="jsPartText part_text clearfix public_beta urlized">
      <p>- <b>Уйди</b> , - только и было её ответом. Тихо и отстранённо. Эмили всегда просит её уйти. Дженни её обманывает, не понимает. Её компания только вредит.<br/>    Дженни её <em>боится</em> . Колдуин уже давно это заметила, в мельчайших резких движениях и широких глазах. Девушка её <em>боится</em> ибо знает что Эмили никогда не оставит попытка к бегству. Не получилось впервые 3 раза? Выйдет на четвертый! Ранила гвардейца один раз - сможет и второй! И одна щуплая проститутка не сможет долго ее сдерживать.<br/>- <b>Уйди</b> , - вновь твердит Эмили, опустив голову на колени. Девочка сидела за опрокинутым столом, напротив своей кровати. Она краснеет, и крысы скребутся на сердце горем. Руки сильно сжимаются ткань накидки под пальцами и плечи дрожат от груза, что лежит на них.<br/>- Прошу… просто <b>уйди</b> , - с каждым словом все сложнее скрывать свои слезы.<br/>    Эмили часто плачет в последние месяцы. Не только от тоски, но и от злости. На себя - в первую очередь, на остальных - во вторую. Слезами делу не поможешь, как говорят, но плакать - это все, что ей оставалось. Ибо эти солёные реки пусть и на мгновение, но уносит её в прошлое. В то недалёкое прошлое, где мама бы успокоила Эмили, погладила по голове. Где она не была одна и где в безопасности. Где мир был понятным, пусть и иллюзорно. <em>Где была семья</em> .<br/>    Но Джессамина больше никогда не погладит и никогда не успокоит. В сердце тлела надежда, что императрица могла выжить, что она просто сильно заболела. И девочка всеми силами цеплялась за столь простую не здравую мысль, отбрасывая очевидные выводы.<br/><em>    «Я буду рядом, Эмили. Приду, как только позовешь, »</em> - с ухмылкой готовит Дженни, поглаживая пленницу по головке. Эмили сдерживает в себе ком отвращения, и молчит. Дженни слишком резкая, слишком худая, слишком… не такая.<br/>    Надзирательница уходит спустя пару минут безответного тепла, тихо закрыв дверь на замок.<br/>    Эмили не позовёт.<br/>    Никогда.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="jsPartText part_text clearfix public_beta urlized">
      <p>***</p>
      <p>    Грусть и печаль будущая императрица прячет в данной ей книге. Одной из нескольких.<br/>    Каждая из них не интересна по-своему: одни она уже читала в королевских библиотеках, другие - банальные, третьи - зачитаны до дыр уже здесь. Но Эмили не переставала просмотреть их, чтобы занять свой ум и руки хоть чем-нибудь.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="jsPartText part_text clearfix public_beta urlized">
      <p>    Но нечто необычное нарушать привычный порядок вещей. Что-то происходит за дверью.<br/>    Эмили поднимает голову, и словно напуганный заяц, кидает взгляд в дверь. Она знает, что это нечто из ряда вон выходящее, потому что это не привычные томные вздохи служанок и гвардейцев, и не просто бормотание стражников (что для нее уже словно белый шум).<br/>    Встревоженное «Что за ?!» было единственным, что послышались с той стороны. За ними, последовали подозрительные шорохи, шаги и удары.<br/><em>    «Нужно прятаться»</em> - говорило внутри «Я» и Колдуин не хотела ему перечить. Шестое чувство уже не раз говорило ей правду.<br/>    Выхватил из-за подушки металлический прут, она спряталась за столом. За её единственным укрытием, в этой клетке. От испуга сердце тарабанит в ушах.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="jsPartText part_text clearfix public_beta urlized">
      <p>    Ключ клацает в дверях и те с глухим скрипом открылись.<br/>    Тишина.<br/>    Значит это не Дженни. Девушка обычно сразу же окликает Эмили мягким повторением имени. Будущая императрица задержала дыхание, когда сапоги сделали шаг вперед и пол под ними предательски заскрипел. Кем бы не был этот незнакомец, он точно так же задержал дыхание. Это точно не стражник - движения чрезмерно плавные, слишком тихие. Незнакомец искал её, Эмили <em>чувствует это</em> .<br/>    Ей кажется, словно воздух вибрирует под взглядом вторженца и девочка видит как трясутся её колени под гнётом внимания. Ведь в комнате почти и нет мест, где она могла бы спрятаться!<br/>    Если Эмили правильно представила его движения, незнакомец должен стоять на середине комнаты. Больше медлить нельзя.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="jsPartText part_text clearfix public_beta urlized">
      <p>    Девушка тут же выскакивает из-за укрытия, замахивает оружием примерно ему в живот. Мужчина - а по силуэту это именно Он - астроаётся назад и замирает.<br/>    Как и её сердце.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="jsPartText part_text clearfix public_beta urlized">
      <p>    Незнакомец впереди держит меч, покрытый кровью. Он одет с ног до головы и мраморная, словно у мертвеца, кожа проглядывается только в окровавленных пальцах перебинтованных ладоней. Он вооружён до зубов. Широкие ремни, с большими карманами пересекают его торс, а на бедре висит арбалет. Но больше внимание привлекает маска.<br/>    Жуткая, маска, похожа на злого пса. Её наминающие линзы - словно сошедшие с её кошмаров - смотрят на неё. И золотые зубы мерцают в свете за её спиной.<br/>    Как будто он - настоящий оборотень из старых легенд. Зверь нависает и смотрит на нее, ждет, когда девушка вновь вдохнет дабы вкусить ее живой плоти.<br/>    И он весь в крови. Она видит несколько глубоких ран на теле, но понять где чужая, а где его кровь невозможно.<br/>    Убийцы забрали у нее все и сейчас хотят отобрать самое ценное - жизнь? Смерть лижет кровь Эмили спину, заставляя работать в жилах застыть и ноги трястись еще сильнее, а легкие забыть, как работать.<br/>    «Я не сдался без боя!» - промелькнуло в голове.<br/>    Сквозь страх и тревогу Эмили сильнее сжимает прут в своей руке, да так, что его неровности впиваются в кожу и пальцы белеют под собственной силой. Она хмурится, напрягает ноги, внимательно следит за своим противником, готовая вновь напасть.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="jsPartText part_text clearfix public_beta urlized">
      <p>- <em>Эмили</em> … - тихо вырывается из глотки зверя. Почему убийца медлит? Разве он не пришёл убить её? Убить пока она одна в этом жалком мире ?!<br/>- <em>Эмили</em> , э-это я, - слегка повысил голос, говорит оборотень. Он бросает меч и медленно подносит руки к голове - явно боясь, что она воспользуется моментом и ударит - снимает маску.<br/>    Сердце боязливо сделало большой удар и тут забилось с неимоверным усилием. Ей понадобилось лишь несколько мгновений, чтобы узнать в прямом лице, знаком шраме, зализанных волосах и мягкой улыбке…</p>
    </div>
    <div class="jsPartText part_text clearfix public_beta urlized">
      <p>- Дауд! - девочка выкрикивает его имя как не верит, что он действительно пришёл. Эмили выбрасывает предмет из рук и бежит к нему, мужчина становится на колени чтобы поймать её объятия. Сердце шипит все сильнее, когда она в него и Лорд-Защитник крепко обнимает девушку в ответ. Он так редко делает это ...<br/>- Я так скучал, Эмили, - шепчет он на ухо почти не слышимо, ибо слова дрожат, как его брови. Эмили утыкается лбом ему в ключицу, стиснув зубы и пытаясь сдерживая бесконтрольные слезы. Ноги-как держат тело, и она буквально хватается за Дауда, чтобы не упасть на колени. Она попыталась шепнуть ему, сказать, выкрикнуть: «Я тоже скучала! Я боялась, что ты не придешь, что ты меня бросил! Я думаю, что ты умер! », Но слова застряли в её горле клубком игл и с губ слетел только всхлип.<br/><br/>   Он изменился.<br/>   Она чувствует это не только на подсознательном уровне. Могла ли она раньше обнять его полностью? Нет, но теперь может. Дрожал ли он всем телом раньше? Нет, но теперь дрожит.<br/>   Он ранен.<br/>- Эмили, - окликает Дауд и девочка не совсем охотно поднимает глаза. Ей приятно слышать собственное имя его басом, но отстраняется, пусть и столь мимолётно, не хотелось вовсе. Мужчина прекращает объятия медленно, и смотрит на нее так тепло и нежно, что самой сложно не улыбаться. Его глаза прищурились, потемнели, словно стали меньше, и лицо впало, побелело. Она видит, как губные складки странно изогнулись в его улыбке.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="jsPartText part_text clearfix public_beta urlized">
      <p>- Нам пора идти, - говорит он, вставая на ноги, вновь надевая страшную маску. И лишь один только этот элемент переворачивает его обратно с ног на голову. Эмили хотела бы и дальше смотреть на его лицо и видеть каждую морщинку, каждый изъян. Видеть его счастье, улыбку и радость - его настоящим. Но она не могла, потому что Дауд скрылся за новым, неизвестным ей, жутким образом.<br/>   Эмили на мгновение отвлекается на лужу крови, что блестит под дверью и легко представляет факты у себя в голове. Дауд убил этих людей ради нее. И возможно, жертв больше, чем он. Возможно, кровь - что из-за контакта осталась на ее теле - предлежит людям, коих она ненавидела все эти месяцы.<br/>   Это заставляет её сглотнуть ком в горле.<br/>   Лорд-защитник подаётся ей свою руку. Дрожали ли его кривые пальцы раньше? Были ли они такими? Нет, но сейчас дрожат, сейчас изменились. Эмили берет его за ладонь, чтобы унять это беспокойство в себе и в нем. С ним она в безопасности.<br/>- Пойдём, - резко заявляет она, когда Дауд поднимать оружие. - Я знаю путь короткий, - Эмили ведет его за собой.<br/>   Вновь к свободе. Их общая свободе. Ни смотря, ни на какие жертвы.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Глава V: Путь в Страну грёз</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Сегодняшнее утро пришло… просто пришло.<br/>    Дауда разбудили небольшие движения рядом, а вызывающие холодный пот и липкий страх кошмары.<br/>    Он мягко открыл веки, не сразу понимая, где закончился сон, и началась реальность. Глаза плохо видят спросонья, бросая мир в разноцветные пятна. Лишь по памяти мужчина знает, что вот то чёрное — словно дыра в мироздании — это фирменное пальто Лорда-Защитника, укрывающее в себе жуткую «маску ассасина». А вот это коричневое, более светлое сверху — тумба, с потухшей лампой. За ними укрылась старая раковина.</p><p>    Он часто моргает и неохотно пытается встать, как вдруг, чувствует рядом что-то теплое и очень тяжёлое. Затуманенное сознание не сразу вспоминает события вчерашнего дня и сегодняшней ночи. Поэтому, Дауд на мгновение замирает в ступоре, поняв, что рядом сопит Эмили. И неприятное напряжение в пояснице, тянущее рану на боку и спине, тут же подсказывает, что они проспали вместе всю ночь. При этом, в не очень комфортном положении. Эта кровать точно предназначена для одного.</p><p>    Он тяжко вздыхает, когда смотрит на мирно спящую рядом девочку. Пусть, слово «мирно», не совсем сюда подходит. В конце концов, именно Эмили и разбудила Дауда легкими сонными подергиваниями.<br/>    Она скрутилась почти калачиком под его руками, укрытая тонким одеялом, явно ей большим, и забрав небольшую подушку себе. Она крепко сжала в руках небольшую часть покрывала, уткнувшись туда носом, словно в комнате неприятно пахнет. Веки закрыты крепко и слегка дрожат. Напрягаются брови и хмурится нос.<br/>    К большому сожалению лорда, её так же мучают страшные сны.<br/>    «Но я не видел кошмаров сегодня… я даже не помню, как уснул», — вдруг поймал себя на мысли Дауд. В прошлый раз подобная спокойная ночь предзнаменовала появления Чужого. Может, бог хочет ещё чего ему рассказать?<br/>    Мужчина вертит головой, пытаясь увидеть синие оттенки света, бьющие из-за окон, слишком глубокие тени и предметы, наплевавшие на законы физики, но чердак «Песьих ям» никак не изменился. Все такой темный и пыльный. Разве что, Эмили спит рядом. Пробежавшись взглядом по всей комнате, он останавливается лишь на ней.</p><p><em>    Наверное, со стороны это выглядело очень… странно.</em> В прочем, это уже не важно.<br/>    Дауд пытается встать медленно и аккуратно, чтобы не потревожить хрупкий детский сон. Но старый металлический каркас предательски хрустит от каждого движения, что, в конечном итоге, будит и второго находившегося на нем человека.<br/>    Эмили скручивает сильнее на мгновение, неохотно поднимает голову, потирая веки, и замечает сидящего рядом мужчину.<br/>— Дауд? — мямлит она, словно надеясь, что он <em>действительно</em> рядом, и это не иллюзия.<br/>— Доброе утро, — впервые за долгое время, он произносит столь простое пожелание, не кривя душой. Мужчина подводится на ноги и проходит к выходу.</p><p>    За окном только недавно встало солнце. Настолько недавно, что его диск все ещё не оторвался от вершин домов и тяжелое небо, лишь слегка укрытое облаками, все ещё не утратило оранжевых оттенков.<br/>    Дауд очень ранняя пташка. Даже, если он ложится далеко за полночь. Эта привычка укоренилась в нем намертво, за долгие года службы при Герцоге, а после уже Эйхорне и Джессамине.<br/>    Но он здесь не один такой. Лорд прекрасно знает, что Лидия и Уоллес, вероятно, уже ходят внизу, спорят и работают. Знает, что скоро Самуэль покажется возле лодки или мастерской, обязательно закурит, а потом встанет Каллиста. Пусть, стоит отметить, что гувернантка иногда попадалась уже на ногах в такой час, из-за чего Дауд предположил, что время от времени у неё бессонница.</p><p>— Доброе! — отвечает ему Эмили. Меченный отрывет взгляд от окна и замечает, что девочка уже сидит на краю кровати, внимательно его изучая и улыбаясь. Она все ещё укрывала плечи тонким покрывалом, из-за чего казалась ещё младшей, чем это есть.<br/>— Приведи в себя в порядок, пока я пойду и сообщу Каллисте, что ты проснулась, — мужчина кивает на раковину в комнате, оставляя подопечную одну.</p><p>    Лорд выходит на улицу через окно очень неохотно.<br/>    И вовсе не обжигающая утренняя прохлада тянет ноги обратно в теплую кровать, а что-то внутри него. То, что рвется к маленькой девочке и не желает выпускать её из поля зрения. Страх.<br/>    Подойдя крышу мастерской, он на мгновение останавливается, посмотрев на видневшуюся от сюда Башню Даннуола.<br/>    Их дом, его дом. Серый и величественный, холодный и далёкий, похожий на всех, и одновременно от всего отличный. Столь враждебный и острый, в лучах встающего светила, что любой не знающий его человек подумает: «да как можно любить этот напыщенный гадюшник?!»<br/>    Дауд грубо выдыхает - подмечая, что по утрам уже настолько холодно, что пар летит с уст - после чего стучится в двери комнаты гувернантки. Он повторяет это несколько раз, зовёт её по имени, но, по всей видимости, внутри никого нет. Поэтому, он решает направиться вниз, на первый этаж, ведь обычно там и собирается весь контингент Лоялистов.<br/>    По дороге, Дауд наведывается в ванную комнату, дабы и самому не выгладить заспанным, заплаканным и растрепанным. И подавать хоть какой-то вид, вновь принятого титула.<br/>    Выходя из уборной, мужчина замечает на койке отдыхающего офицера. Эбнер, почему то, спит на спине, заложив одну руку под подушкой за голову, а второй укрывая живот вместе с одеялом. Одна нога откинута на быльце. Судя по всему, кровать ему немного мала, но Грир, конечно же, никогда и никому об этом не скажет.<br/>    Воспоминания давят на плечи тяжким грузом, заставляя Дауда поскорее уйти. Пусть спит сколько влезет. Все равно офицер сам скоро встанет. Лорд-Защитник давно это знает.</p><p>    На первом этаже было тепло и уютно, но пусто. Только Каллиста, сидящая за баром, и распивающая что-то горячее. Где-то за углом слышится шум, но Дауд не знал, кто его создаёт. Только предположил, что Лидия и Уоллес.</p><p>    Он успевает сделать несколько шагов, прежде чем Карноу, наконец, замечает неожиданного гостя.<br/>— Ох! — внезапно выпаливает она. — Надеюсь, это не я разбудила <em>вас,</em> — женщина говорит строго, явно волнуюсь в общении с ним, но тщательно пытаясь это скрыть. Тонкие пальцы сильнее сжимают железную кружку. Её слова толкают лорда в секундный ступор:<br/>— Что? — осознание стрелой пронзает ум. — Нет, — легкая рассеянность быстро уходит под атаками странного смущения, которое колит его изнутри, и которое Дауд успешно сдерживает. — Я пришёл сказать, что леди Эмили так же проснулась. Так что, вы можете приступать к вашим обязанностям, — он говорит отчётливо, но не громко, словно нехотя.<br/>— Хорошо. Надеюсь, теперь ей будет лучше. Вчера она была очень подавленной, — бормоча, добавляет гувернантка.<br/>— Боюсь, всем нам нужно время, что бы свыкнуться с переменами, — выдыхает Дауд и после небольшой паузы, продолжает. — Я понимаю, что адмирал Хэвлок поручил вам учить её, дабы не тратить время впустую, но… не могла ли бы ты не давить на неё с этим? — Каллиста изучает собеседника взглядом пару мгновений, после чего мягко улыбается.<br/>— Конечно. Я все понимаю и сама хотела так поступить, — она вновь подносит сосуд к губам, но резко останавливается, так и не сделав глотка. — Бедная девочка, — бубнит она в кружку, — осталась сиротой в таком юном возрасте. Да и при таких обстоятельствах… — Дауд опускает взгляд, услышав это. Сиротой… а ведь действительно. У Эмили больше нет родни. Ни матери, ни отца, ни каких либо ещё родственников. Он не смог уберечь для неё самое дорогое.<br/>— Не желаете, кофе или, может быть, виски? — вновь говорит Каллиста, привлекая внимание явно намерено. Лорд смотрит на неё пару мгновений, взвешивая предложение.<br/>— Ну, — урывчато тянет Дауд. — Я бы не отказался от чашки кофе.<br/>    Женщина кивает и жестом предлагает ему занять соседний стул, в то время, как сама встаёт, обходит бар, и начинает ходить по полках руками. Дауд стоит ещё с полминуты, прежде чем принять приглашение и все же сесть. Мужчина внимательно следит за процессом приготовления напитка, запоминая, что и где стоит. В конечном итоге, гувернантка ставит чашку с горячим, темным, густым кофе перед ним, говоря:<br/>— Вот. Надеюсь, я не сделала его слишком крепким.</p><p>    Дауд принимает напиток, беря кружку в руку. Густой запах зёрен удаляет в ноздри, останавливая его на мгновение.<br/>    Когда он в последний раз пил кофе? Когда пил что-то горячее вообще? Уже толком и не вспомнить. Мысль о том, каким этот напиток должен быть на вкус, вертится на языке разве что маревом, то и дело, перерастая в железный привкус крови или густую тягучесть эликсиров. А ведь раньше его утро частенько начиналось с демитаса густого кофе…</p><p>    Дауд смотрит на стоящую рядом женщину - все ещё ожидающую реакции - и делает аккуратный глоток.<br/>    Тепло опекает язык и греет горло, отзываясь в ушах и горя в плечах. Мурашки бегут по всему телу, и он непроизвольно немного морщится. Какой терпкий и горький! Сначала вкус кажется ему отвратительным, что даже сглотнуть сложно. Густой и со странным привкусом сточных вод. Но после резкость уходит, показывая вкус зёрен, и глотать это становится легче.<br/>— Я перестарались, — подмечает гувернантка.<br/>— Нет, все в порядке, — тут же спохватывается Дауд, махнув рукой. — Я просто… отвык пить что-то такое горячее, — хмыкает тот. Карноу не отвечает, да и, похоже, считает его слова лишь отговоркой. Она просто допивает свой напиток и уже собирается уходить.<br/>— Каллиста, — окликает женщину Крамер, как только она выходит из-за стойки. Рыжеволосая останавливается, но не оборачивается.<br/>— Спасибо… — «за то, что будешь учить её», «за то, что позволила вчера побыть один на один», «за то, что терпишь все это» - хочется скачать ему, но Дауд выдавливает лишь, —…за все.<br/>— Вам не за что меня благодарить.<br/>— Думаю, мы уже можем перейти на «ты». Да и к тому же, разве я не могу сказать «спасибо» за чашку вкусного кофе с утра пораньше? — Каллиста поворачивается с растерянностью в глазах, но быстро приходит в себя и мягко улыбается. Она задерживает на нем взгляд, прежде чем развернутся и уйти наверх.</p><p>    Дауд вновь остается один.<br/>    Мужчина облокачивается на стойку одной рукой и задумчиво пьёт кофе, остановив взгляд там, где только что была гувернантка. Но мысли его уже далеки от их диалога.<br/>    Каллиста действительно хорошая женщина или отлично создает вид таковой. Спокойная, немного закрытая и, наверное, очень образованная, раз уж Фарли взял её для дела. В прочем, нужно будет обязательно узнать мнение самой Эмили по её поводу.<br/>    Теперь, когда он может не так беспокоится о девочке, время решать насущные дела. Первое из них - это Эбнер.<br/>    Лорду <em>определенно</em> стоит извиниться перед офицером, а так же рассказать ему о магии, которую меченный вчера так феерично продемонстрировал. Но что ему стоит сказать? С чего начать? «Прости, был не прав. Просто… столько всего накопилось внутри, а ты попал под горячую руку»? Может лучше будет просто сказать «прости»? Или промолчать? Почему он вообще должен перед кем-то оправдываться? Он никому ничего не должен!<br/>    Дауд хмурится, от таких мыслей.<br/>    Нет, точно не это. Крамер чувствует себя <em>обязанным</em> перед офицером, и только осознания того, каким же козлом он будет, промолчав, мужчине сейчас не хватает.<br/>    Примет ли Эбнер его извинения, нужны ли они ему? Сложно сказать. А что до магии?<br/>    Знает ли об этом уже Фарли, Тревор, и - самое страшное - Тиг? Пусть Дауд и не видел смотрителя со вчерашнего дня - да даже не знает, остается ли он здесь на ночь, или приплывает лишь иногда - сама мысль о том, что могут сделать Лоялисты, узнав, что они держат у себя <em>настоящего еретика</em>, заставляет его нервничать. Что уж тут говорит о том, на что пойдет Аббатсво, узнав что тот самый преступник, ворвавшийся в их логово, заклеймивший Верховного смотрителя и убивший нескольких его членов - посланник Чужого на эту бренную землю. Да они как с цепи сорвутся, в его поисках.<br/>    А Берроузу это будет только на руку.</p><p>— Семь запретов! — внезапная ругань выдергивает Дауда из раздумий. Он резко дёргается в сторону шума. Это Уоллес. Стоит чуть дальше входа в небольшую комнатку - предположительно кухню - и держит в руке метлу. Камердинер резко пришёл в себя и решился подойти ближе.<br/>— Простите меня, лорд Дауд. Не хотел вас напугать, — человек со шрамом открыл уж рот, что бы поправить Хиггинса, но резко передумал и просто вымолвил:<br/>— Ничего, Уоллес.<br/>— Всего несколько минут назад здесь сидела только Каллиста…<br/>— О, если вы её ищете, то она ушла наверх, к леди Эмили.<br/>— Нет. Я слышал, что она говорит с кем то, но не думал, что это будете вы, лорд Дауд, — Крамер щурится. Он, конечно, почти и не появлялся на первом этаже «Песьих ям» (разве что, если мимо проходил два раза в день), но он и не подозревал, что все зашло насколько далеко. <em>Что его уже даже не ждут</em>.<br/>    Поймав странный взгляд, мажордом идет куда шёл.<br/>— Если вы собирались убираться здесь, то я могу уйти, дабы не мешать, — говорит лорд в чужую спину. Хиггинс останавливается и поворачивается обратно.<br/>— Нет-нет, вы можете остаться. Завтрак скоро будет готов. Если вы голодны сегодня, конечно, — услышав слово «завтрак» по кишкам непроизвольно пробегает мороз и рот наполняется вязкой слюной, которую приходится тут же сглотнуть, чтобы не подавится. Потому что Дауд голоден, как стоя волков, и ни единой крошки во рту не держал уже больше суток. Ведь к вчерашнему ужину мужчина так и не притронулся, совсем про него позабыв. Лорд резко уводит взгляд, поняв, что таращится на Уоллеса так, словно сейчас сожрет его и теряет себя на полках впереди, распивая кофе дальше. Мажордом уходит на улицу, но быстро возвращается с пустыми руками и вновь исчезает где-то в здании.</p><p>    Вскоре - по ощущениям минут через десять - со стороны лестницы слышаться уверенные шаги и на периферии появляется адмирал.<br/>    В общество он выходит полностью при параде, с чистым мундиром и приподнятой головой, словно мысль о том, что Фарли может выгладит иначе — не позволительна ни военному, ни кому бы то не было ещё. Он держит осанку ровной, но в ключице видны немолодые годы. Ходит так, что хоть картины с него пиши.<br/>    Морской волк разрезает комнату своим вниманием, задерживая взгляд на единственной персоне в помещении.<br/>— Доброе утро, адмирал Хэвлок, — говорит Лорд-Защитник, как только его заметили.<br/>— Доброе, — отвечает военный, после чего подходит поближе к мужчине со шрамом. Похоже, сам факт того, что сегодня Крамер решил посидеть внизу нарушает привычный ход вещей.<br/>— Дауд, не ожидал встретить тебя тут. Обычно, ты все свободное время проводишь наверху, — подмечает он, останавливаясь рядом. Серогразый тут же захватывает адмирала взглядом, наблюдая за его глазами и поведением. <em>Куда же ты смотришь, морской волк?</em> В глаза, на почти пустую чашку рядом, или на <em>перебинтованные руки</em>, держащие эту саму чашку? Но Фарли проходит вниманием по всему ему, прежде чем остановится на лице. Как и все.<br/>— Решил немного развеяться, но, похоже, только всех отвлекаю, — Дауд облизывает сухие губы. — Что с… книгой? Ты нашёл ещё что-то интересное? — собеседник отвечать не спешит. Его взгляд замирает на мгновение, заметив, как Дауд наблюдает за ним. Хэвлок прочищает горло и говорит:<br/>— К сожалению, она заканчиваются. Кэмбпелл писал мало, да и к тому же, делал это очень витиевато. Никогда бы не подумал, что он способен на такое. Но <em>мы</em> надеемся, что наша новая цель подскажет нам путь к свержению Лорда-Регента.<br/>— Ты уже решил, к кому мне навестить следующим? — Дауд щурится, словно не веря словам, и наконец разрывает зрительный контакт: закрывает глаза и делает большой глоток, допивая давно остывший напиток.<br/>— Да. Но детали я оглашу тебе позже, когда <em>мы</em> во всем удостоверимся и продумаем наш следующий шаг, — мужчина поправляет свой мундир, словно ему душно. — А что с китобоями, Дауд? Я ни разу не видел, как ты ходишь к ним.<br/>— Удивлен, что <em>ты</em> не решился наведаться к ним лично, за это время, — Дауд вновь поднимает взгляд на собеседника, что бы посмотреть его реакцию. — Ключи от арены у Эбнера, — Хэвлок легко - почти и незаметно - дергает головой, услышав это. — Я отдал их ему, что бы не потерять где-то в городе. Да и он за ними наблюдает, так что и пользуется, соответственно, чаще, — отвечает лорд на немой вопрос в чужих глазах.<br/>— Понимаю. Я просто не хотел мешать тебе с этим, Дауд. Уверен, что ты прекрасно знаешь что делаешь, — собеседник легко парирует невидимую атаку в его словах. — Просто хотел удостовериться, что дело идет… лорд Пендлтон <em>очень переживает</em> по этому поводу. После твоего возвращения из «Золотой кошки» он стал ещё более хмурым, чем обычно, — услышав ответ адмирала, Дауд только украдкой вздохнул. Пусть Хэвлок не сказал ничего такого, но его все не покидало чувство тревоги. лорду хочется противится каждому слову адмирала, пусть он и понимал, что заговор Лоялистов - это слаженный механизм, требующий правильной роботы каждой её части. И если она из них будет не работать, Эмили никогда не вернется домой. Да и он тоже.<br/>    Как и в случае с Эбнером, у него нет повода не верить адмиралу, или кому бы то не было ещё из людей, здесь живущих. Единственное исключение - это то, что он их мало знает.<br/>— Все идет, — неоднозначно отвечает меченный, захотевший вновь отпить кофе, но он закончился. Очень жаль. Хэвлок молчит в ответ. Между ними повисла тянущая тишина, внезапно разрушенная лишь Уоллесом, огласившем, что еда готова.</p><p>***</p><p>    Дауд спокойно завтракает на том же месте, где сидел до этого.<br/>    Мужчина то и дело, что переводит взгляд со своей полупустой тарелки, на соседнюю полную. Он взял её специально для Эбнера. Но вот зачем - отзеркалить вчерашнее или в качестве жеста извинения - и сам до конца понять не мог. Просто, взял.</p><p>    Отделив небольшой кусочек каши и откусив пресного хлеба, он жуёт, витая в облаках. Лидия напевает нечто себе под нос, вытирая столы в такт рядом с ним. Хэвлок поел и вновь скрылся наверху. С улицы то и дело доносятся небольшие шума, время от времени появляется Сесилия.</p><p>    Внезапные звуки скрипящих досок со стороны лестницы, заставляют Дауда отвлечься от всего и поднять взгляд. Несколько томительных секунд и в дверном проёме показывает Эбнер. Мужчина выглядит рассеянно: его голова опущена и глаза закрыты. Если бы не расчесанные волосы, по привычке закинутые назад, то Лорд-Защитник бы подумал, что офицер спит на ходу. Грир поправляет свой воротник, поднимая голову и делая глубокий вдох, когда заходит в паб. Он явно намеревается что-то сказать, как тут открывает глаза и… застывает на месте. Резко заглотнув воздуха и закрыв рот, он уводит взгляд максимально куда-нибудь только бы не на Дауда. Эбнер делает широкий шаг к выходу, словно именно туда он изначально и направлялся, тут же покидая первый этаж.</p><p>    Лорд расправил плечи, немного вытянув голову, точно обиженная птица. Так красноречиво посылать нахуй человека взглядом (или, скорее, его отсутствием) надо ещё уметь! В горле застрял возмущенное «Ей, а ну стой!», но меченый клацает зубами и просто возвращает взгляд на свою тарелку.</p><p>    Он сам виноват. Во всем виноват.<br/>    Если бы Дауд умел контролировать свой гнев, этой глупой ситуации бы не было, и все было бы хорошо. Он бы вновь слушал его тупые рассуждения и убеждения все же поговорить с китобоями. Терпел бы своеобразный армейский юмор. Если бы он не был так недоверчив, и так слаб да <em>ранен</em>. Если бы он вновь был собой прежним.<br/>    Тем, кого уважали, и трепетно боялись. Тем, кто мог поддержать, и направить. Тем, что помогает и принимает помощь, а не…<br/>тем, кто сидит здесь один, израненный и расстроенный, не спеша колупая вилкой кашу.<br/>    Дауд все ещё смотрит на свою тарелку и на соседнюю полную еды. А потом повторяет цикл и вновь, и вновь, и вновь. Словно остатки завтрака сейчас оживут и скажут ему: «Ты неисправимый идиот, тупая сволочь». Дауд проводит по лицу рукой, прогоняя странные мысли. Интересно, так ли чувствовал себя вчера Грир? Зло, оскорблено, потерянно? Вполне должен. Не очень приятно получать такую отдачу за свои старания.<br/><em>    Дауд ошибся вновь.<br/></em>    Считал Эбнера глупцом и раздражителем, пусть, на самом деле являлся таковым сам. Думал, что тот его не понимает, пусть, по всей видимости, ситуация как раз обратная.<br/>    Да пошло оно все! Дауд резко встает из-за бара и забрав чужую еду с собой, выходит на улицу.</p><p>    Солнце уже успело окрасить небо в голубой, показывая, что настало полноценное время дня. Мужчина крутит головой в поисках чёрной зализанной гривы, но, кажется, словно всё сквозь землю провалились. Дауд заглядывает в мастерскую и видит Самуэля, спрятавшегося в внутри и тряпочкой очищающий какой-то небольшой металлический предмет.<br/>— Эбнера ищете, сэр? — спрашивает старик, подняв седую бровь. Лодочник указывает на дверь чуть правее той, что ведёт на первый этаж.<br/>— Он ушёл туда.<br/>— Спасибо, — кидает Дауд Самуэлю и, развернувшись почти на месте, быстрым шагом ушёл в указанном направлении.</p><p>    Маленькая пивоварня. Он был здесь только один раз, когда Грир показывал ему окрестности.<br/>    Зайдя внутрь рабочего помещения, мужчина резко остановился, заметив большие перегонные кубы. Один из них работал, наполняя пространство рядом тихим гулом. Дауда это изрядно удивило. Он никогда не слышал, что где-то рядом жужжит куб и при этом довольно большой. «Наверное, всегда работает, вот и не замечал…», — первым промелькнуло в голове, — «…или, возможно, у них хорошие стены», — последовало следом. Лорд мотнул головой, и посмотрел наверх. Пол второго этажа представлял собою плотную металлическую решетку, через которую хорошо можно было разглядеть, если там кто.</p><p><em>    Пусто.<br/></em>    Но это не останавливает Дауда от того, что бы подняться выше и осмотреть этаж получше. Офицера он так и не замечает, а вот дверь — вполне даже. Очевидно, что военнослужащий обвел его вокруг пальца! Недовольно рыкнув в горле, мужчина заходит внутрь и оказывается на… это жилые комнаты?<br/>    Почему с пивоварни есть выход к жилым комнатам? Ладно, сейчас не время над этим думать.<br/>    Дауд проходит коридор, лишь мигом посмотрев на койку Эбнера - конечно же, его там нет - и оказывается на лестничной площадке. Крамер выбирает наугад и поднимается к себе. Быстрый осмотр комнаты сразу говорит, что добыче удалось уйти.</p><p>    И это заставляет его просто остановится по средине чердака.<br/>    Наверное, он сейчас выглядит как идиот и ведет себя подобающе. Носится по зданию, как угорелый, с этой тарелкой. До чего жалкая сцена.<br/>    Взгляд вновь упал на содержимое посудины. Каша и разогретый кусок консервного мяса. Еда средней паршивости, но достаточно вкусно, чтобы не давится.<br/>    Смута и самокопание, злость на себя и некая детская обида вмиг зажгись внутри. Да пусть хоть подавится этой китовиной! Если он такой гордый, так пусть тогда катится в Бездну! Тарелка дрожит в худых пальцах и мужчина хватается за неё крепче, чтобы ненароком не уронит. Он вновь резко разворачивается, направляясь к лестнице.<br/>    Не хочет с ним говорить, значит? Крамер не нуждается в чем-то там заботе и чем-то доверии! Он… точно и сам может справиться.</p><p>    Дауд успевает спуститься лишь на три ступеньки, как замечает мужской силуэт, поднимающийся на встречу. Офицер удивлённо смотрит на спускающегося, а тот, в свою очередь, на поднимающегося.<br/>— Доброе утро, — Эбнер улыбается и поднимается еще на одну ступень. Такой спокойный, словно ничего этого не было. Но Лорд-Защитник сразу видит истину в немного прищуренных бегающих глазах, и явной усталости на чужом лице. Сегодня он выглядит невыспанным.<br/>    Дауд вновь в ступоре. Злость и обида, раздражение - вспыхнувшие внутри точно фейерверк - выгорели быстрее тонкой спички, оставив по себе только один вопрос:<br/>— Эбнер, какого хуя? — нахмурившись, говорит он, но не понимающий взгляд стоящего ниже заставил Дауда уточнить свое громкое высказывание. — Что это было? Я тебя, значит, жду с самого утра, а ты берёшь, сука, и разворачивается на пятках от меня. Эбнер, какого хуя?<br/>— Ты…ждал меня? — неуверенно переспрашивает офицер, словно подобное невозможно впринцепе. Дауд только фыркает - разочарованный в чужом поведении, что подпитывает его шаткое состояние -, поднимаясь обратно. Грир следует следом, сохраняя дистанцию.<br/>    Во имя Чужого, какого идиота он выбрал себе в друзья?<br/><br/>— Прости, я не знал, — бубнит тот позади, пока мужчины следуют обратно на чердак. — Я думал ты напротив, не хочешь видеть меня больше нужного. Вчера ты точно дал мне об этом знать, — последнее предложение он произносит так же, как и придыдушее, но Дауд все равно ощутил рану на чужом сердце.<br/>— Тогда зачем поднимался? — меченный внезапно останавливается прямо в открытых дверях, поворачиваясь к собеседнику. Весь его внешний вид кричит о душевном состоянии: плечи напряжены, голова припущена, искривлена осанка и тарелку он держит недалеко от груди, словно сокровище. Глаза прищурены, челюсть напряжена и движения по-боевому резкие. Но голос спокойный, если не сказать что усталый. Грубый и глубокий.<br/>    Черноволосый останавливается так же резко, но не сразу, сокращая расстояние на несколько шагов. Его плечи расправлены, но не напряжены, а взгляд внимателен. Он ловким движением достаёт из кармана связку.<br/>— Уверен, что они тебе все ещё нужны, — Эбнер протягивает металлическое изделие ближе.<br/><em>    Это ключи от «Песьих ям».<br/></em>    Дауд посмотрел на них - как баран на новые ворота - а после вновь на офицера. Действительно, ключи, которые ему нужны.<br/>— Оставь себе, — говорит он со сталью в голосе, отворачиваясь. — Заходи, — приглашает, или скорее приказывает, Дауд, пропадая в дверях. И офицер, потупив с мгновение, следует за ним. Они молча проходят несколько метров, пока Дауд, снова не останавливается, но в этот раз поворачиваясь к спутнику спокойно.<br/><br/>    Что же… и вот они тут. <em>С чего начинать?<br/></em>— Твой… завтрак, — с этими словами лорд протягивает тарелку с давно остывшей едой Эбнеру, но тот не спешит принимать посуду. Поэтому, Дауд подаётся её ещё чуть ближе, жестами прося принять предложение. Мужчина аккуратно забирает содержимое его рук. Он растерянно смотрит то на тарелку, то на человека, её вручившую.<br/>— Вчера, — выпаливает Дауд и резко останавливается. Остальные слова, все мысли и планы на этот момент остались по ту сторону невидимой преграды в его голове. Той, что он выставил там так много лет, и что вчера так не вовремя дала осечку.<br/>    «Ты <em>должен</em> быть сильным. Ты <em>должен</em> быть холодным. Ты <em>должен</em> терпеть трудности. <em>Ты просто должен быть мужчиной.</em>» — такое мировоззрение раньше было его стержнем, его опорой. Но с <em>тех пор</em> оно только делает ситуацию хуже. Потому что, теперь он всегда слаб, всегда не холоден и терпения почти не осталось. Он больше не может быть собой и это…отвратительно.<br/>    В его мире зияет дыра.<br/>    Тёмная и глубокая, кровоточащая в саму Бездну, убивающая его с каждым мгновением все больше и больше. Убеждения давят на ноги, стоящие у края этой пропасти, но не дают прыгнуть вниз. Закрыть глаза на подобную проблему уже не получается.</p><p>    <em>Он нуждается в помощи.</em></p><p>    Вчера говорить о наболевшем было так легко. В тот момент, когда дамба в уме больше не могла выдерживать атак и волна захлестнула его, Дауд просто не мог остановиться. Говорил и говорил, злился, плакал, чувствовал, как каждое слово дарует лёгкость. Чувствовал как «вода» уносит злость, и гнев, и слезы, и горе. Чувствовал моральную боль и в ней <em>себя</em>.<br/>    Но сейчас, когда ему, по сути, нужно делать тоже самое, это даётся в разы тяжелее. Слова не вяжутся, и заостряют где то у основания языка, из-за чего ему приходится практически вырывать их от себя. С ужасным дискомфортом и кровью.</p><p>— Вчера ты спрашивал верю ли я тебе, Эбнер. Я… — мужчина снова замялся, увидев, что слушатель хочет что-то сказать. Но Грир лишь медленно закрыл рот и мягко улыбнулся, мотнув головой.<br/>— Извини, — говорит он, внимательно изучая Крамера.<br/>    Что он сдержал в себе? Почему смолчал? Может, он хотел его остановить, но постеснялся? Или лишь не хочет останавливать такое шоу? Ну конечно же, не каждый же день перед тобой лорды извиняются!<br/>— Продолжай, — мягко подталкивает Эбнер.<br/>— А я… Мне… — находить перебитую мысль сложно, и Дауд уже не уверений, что хочет. Он вновь замолкает, когда в голову не лезет ни одно слово.<br/>    Какой ужас.<br/>    Какой стыд!<br/>    Где тут выход? Дайте уйти.<br/>    В отчаянии он хватается за самый идиотский вариант из придуманных ранее. Лорд в спешке находит конец бинта на левой руке, начиная его разматывать.<br/>— Я... верю тебе больше любого из Лоялистов… — это чистая правда, пусть и звучит как фальшивка. Дауд на мгновение останавливается, почти закончив, освобождать свою руку. — Возможно, за исключением Эмили, — добавляет он и с усилием тянет за эластичную ткань. Впервые, с того дня как Дауд получит знак, его рука оголена в присутствии другого человека. Крамер выставил её ладонью вниз, водя взглядом по черным линиям на кисти. Он уже привык к очертаниям метки при использовании магии, но каждый раз видя её неактивной, просто не может не остановить на ней взгляда.</p><p>    Мгновение тишины.<br/>— Ты сделал себе татуировку? — спрашивает Эбнер неуверенно. Киллиер глупо смотрит на соратника, не в силах подобрать правильной реакции на подобное заявление. Он это сейчас серьёзно? Похоже на то.<br/>— Да, конечно. Посреди чумы, под носом у Лорда-Регента мне нечем заняться, кроме как набивать себе языческие татуировки, — язвит Дауд. — Это не просто черные линии, Эбнер, — он подносит руку к лицу, все ещё держа её так, что бы собеседник отчётливо видел узор. — Это - мой величайший секрет. <em>Метка</em>, дарующая магические способности, исходите из <em>Бездны</em>. <em>Метка Чужого</em>, — голос резко упал, переходя в грубый шепот. Но судя по лицу собеседника, тот не имел, ни малейшего понятия, чем говорит лорд. Словно никогда не слышал легенд о загадочном боге иного мира, насылающего на имперские земли смерть, болезнь и несчастье, как не слышал проповедей Аббаства о культистах его восхвалявшего. Пусть, скорее всего, он просто слабо в это верил. Как и сам Дауд, пока судьба не выставила его фигуру в игре.</p><p>    В качестве доказательства, он мгновенно телепортируется за спину своего собеседника. Эбнер с шумом вдыхает, задерживая дыхание. Он сделал шаг назад, мотая головой. После чего офицер выставил руку вперед, трогая воздух.<br/>— Я тут, — окликает его Дауд, стоящий у стола. Грир аж подпрыгивает, оборачиваясь. Его брови высоко подняты, глаза расширены и стойка напряжена.<br/>— Задница Чу… Боже… — тут же тихо говорит он, чуть не уронив тарелку. — Тоже самое ты… вчера…<br/>— Именно, — кивает меченный. — А ты что думал?<br/>— Я… — собеседник запнулся — Не важно, — бубня, добавляет кароглазый. Эбнер бегает взглядом по полу, не сразу решаясь вновь посмотреть на Дауда и его левую руку.<br/>— Как давно ты… ну, умеешь делать все это? После побега у тебя не было кхм, <em>метки</em>, — последнее он так же добавляет тише.<br/>— Я получил её на следующую ночь, после того как очнулся здесь.<br/>— И… она помогала тебе все это время? Именно поэтому ты носишь бинты на руках? Что бы скрыть её от других?<br/>— Именно. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что за такое Аббаство мне голову снесет, как только узнает. Не смотря ни на какие заслуги. Вот, почему это важно держать в тайне.<br/>— Понимаю. А я то думал, что ты просто закрываешь свои шрамы, — Дауд вынужден признать, что это самое очевидный вывод, который можно было сделать. Ведь никто и никогда не спрашивал его об этом.<br/>— Приятный бонус, — подмечает лорд, кивая плечами.<br/>— Я не говорил никому о вчерашнем инциденте. Да и не думаю, что мне кто либо поверил, расскажи я. Возможно, кроме Тига, — добавляет Эбнер словно в никуда, бегая глазами по еде в своих руках.<br/>    Их диалог внезапно исчерпал себя.</p><p>    Лорд отводит взгляд, рассматривая стену напротив и упирается бедром в стол. Назад дороги уже нет.<br/>— Слушай, — Дауд привлекает к себе внимание. — Я… — он медленно скользит взглядом со стены на пол, остановившись на чужих туфлях. — Ты прав. Я не должен был говорить тебе все это вчера. Я вел себя отвратительно все это время… как маленькая девочка, лучше и не скажешь — добавляет он с кислой ухмылкой. — Я поймал тех двоих китобоев специально, что бы выслушать их, но в итоге не могу заставить себя поверить хоть одному их…<em>его</em> слову. Правдивому слову, между прочим. Я просто… — «не могу отделаться от мысли, что они убьют и меня, и Эмили как только у них будет возможность» — эти слова он глотает, вместе с комом в горле. Дауд тяжко вздыхает, закрывая глаза, словно его собеседник вдруг засиял аки лампочка. Он не слышит спокойных шагов и по тому на мгновение пугается, когда другой человек прикасается к его плечу, крепко и безмолвно говоря, что продолжать не стоит. Лорд расслабляется под чужой ладонью.<br/>— Все хорошо, Дауд. Я не держал зла, честно. Все понимаю. После всего, что произошло с тобой… войти в твоё положение легко.<br/>— Произошедшее не оправдывает того, что я веду себя как последний козёл, по отношению к тебе и… другим, — мужчина уводит взгляд, в другую сторону. — Не так должен вести себя лорд при дворе… — он вздыхает, опуская голову вниз.<br/>    Как же тяжело просто говорить о том, что лежит на душе. Почему то, меченному было сложно высказывается человеку который действительно мог его понять, а не выплакивать наболевшее маленькому неокрепшему уму. Возможно, потому что офицер мог его подтолкнуть, в отличии от Эмили.<br/>— Но мы и не при дворе, — подмечает Грир. — Дауд, скажи ты…м…ты не с… — лорд поднимает взгляд на собеседника. Он дёрнул бровью, пытаясь уловить суть того, что Эбнер хочет донести через этот набор звуков. В полутьме его лицо кажется краснее обычного.<br/>— То, что ты сказал вчера. По поводу использования. Ты действительно так считаешь? — наконец он выговоривает нечего осознанное. Человек со шрамом изучает чужое лицо, раздумывая.<br/>— Неа, — выдавливает он, переведя внимание вперед, чувствуя, как мороз ходит на щеках от неловкости этого разговора. От того, как противно возиться в собственном болоте и пускать туда кого-то. Что бы этот «кто-то» указал на гору мусора у входа и заставил это убрать.</p><p>    Эбнер медленно опустил его плече, словно давая личное пространство и вновь оставляя один на один с собой. Дауд хватает его за запястье левой рукой, чувствуя какой же офицер все же теплый. И лорду, словно змее на нагретом камешке, все не хочется покидать свой источник тепла.<br/>— Может, я не верю китобоям, потому что не знаю их и их мотивов, но я верю тебе, — вновь повторяет он, — потому что знаю, что бы просто хочешь сделать, как лучше, — Эбнер мягко улыбается, совсем как большой ребенок, получивший похвалу.<br/>    Внезапный импульс пробирает Дауда изнутри, распуская по телу волну мурашек.<br/>    Метка засияла, и пар, точно обладающий своим разумом, впился в руку офицера. Рисунок вновь запёк, и офицер быстро отходит, словно лорд его обжег. Дауд не сдерживает порыв уйти, но<br/>знак продолжал гореть, и дым с него все ещё соединял их. Словно множество ниток.<br/>    Вдруг, что-то ударило в голову. Как будто кто-то, ткнул в затылок палкой, а после, не разрывая кожу и не разбивая череп, залез в мозг. Новые, взявшиеся из неоткуда, эмоции пробили его нутро пулей. Страх, недопонимание, а так же…трепет перед неизвестным.<br/>    Что происходит?<br/>    Дауд посмотрел на Эбнера растерянно. Эбнер посмотрел на Дауда напугано. Офицер резко вдохнул, точно ожил и схватился за свою левую ладонь. Метка лорда потухла и по тому новая вспышка неизменно привлекла внимания обоих<br/>    На руке служителя закона появилась <em>новая метка.<br/></em>— А-о! К.чт…что это? — он сжал руку в ладонь и его голова резко дернулась в сторону Крамера. — А? Что происходит? — голос упал и замедлился.<br/>— Без понятия, — скрывать правду Дауд смысла не видел. Ибо даже попробуй он сейчас соврать, выронил бы что-то несуразное. Эбнер смотрел то на свою руку, то на человека, что стоит рядом. И когда офицер сосредотачивает внимание на собеседнике, <em>нечто</em> начинает вибрировать, шептать одинокой струной. И это <em>«нечто»</em> было одновременно и внутри, и рядом с ним. Словно воздух. Страх, резкое удивление, после сепсис. Чужая метка тихо играет за ушами. Дауд фокусируется на этом звуке, наблюдая, как знак мягко поблескивает на другом человеке.</p><p>
  <em>Это… он сделал? Он…может делиться своей силой с другими? Даже чувствовать их?</em>
</p><p>    Эбнер сжимает руку несколько раз, внимательно осматривая и Дауда, и мир вокруг.<br/>    Мягкое тянущее удивление наполняет голову. Такое, как когда <em>он сам впервые пробовал новые силы</em>. Удивительная смесь любопытства и страха, аккуратность на грани срыва в безумство.</p><p>    Вдруг, догадка ударяет в голову. Грир — до этого смотревший куда-то в сторону тумбы и внезапно повернувшейся к нему голову в этот момент — только еще дольше её подтвердил.<br/>— Эбнер, сделай шаг, — прости лорд, и офицер беспрекословно исполняет просьбу, — Нет. Зажми кулак, сфокусируйся на каком-то месте и <em>сделай шаг</em>, — именно так, по его относительно небольшой практике, и работает Перенос. Грир поставил тарелку на стол. После чего посмотрел на диван, стоящий у другой стены.<br/>    Что-то потянуло Крамера внутри, когда офицер рассыпался на пепел, со специфичным шипящие-свистящие звуком, и тут же появился на указанной мебели, потеряв равновесие и свалившись на пол со всей силы.<br/>    Крамеру было любопытно наблюдать за этим процессом со стороны, ну, а самого Эбнера это…восхитило.</p><p><em>    Дауд может делиться своими силами с другими. Он может чувствовав их… Тайные узы. Он может быть не один.<br/></em>    Странная радость охватила его в мгновение ока. Но что именно заставляло улыбнутся - новая сторона своих возможностей, или то как забавно Эбнер валяется на полу - он не мог сказать. Все и сразу, наверное.<br/>— Ты там в порядке? — мужчина хмыкает, когда говорит это. После чего только начинает идти навстречу пострадавшему.<br/>— В полном. Только голова кружится, — Дауд останавливается рядом. При телепорации Эмили (которой он, кстати, так же должен объяснения) так же жаловалась на головокружение, пусть сам Дауд испытывал это только когда запас магических сил на исходе. Наверное, на людей, не отмеченных Чужым это действует иначе.<br/>— Это нормально, — делает он очевидный вывод, помогая соратнику подняться. Эбнер стряхивает с себя пыль, становясь ровно.<br/>— Восхитительно! — выдыхает он, хватая Дауда за руку. — Могу ли я попробовать ещё раз? — Грир все ещё широко улыбается. Сейчас он похож на большую собаку, которую аж распирает от радости и энергии. Подобный настрой через узы передается и ему самому.<br/>— Зачем спрашивать меня?<br/>— Ну, это же…твои силы, — Дауд кладет на его ладонь свою. Офицер наблюдает за движениями и стыд волной окатывает обоих (столь сильным было это чувство). Эбнер резко дергается, убирая руки. Но теперь лорду хорошо известно, что делает он это очень неохотно.<br/>— Эти — только твои. Но я не рекомендую тебе израсходовать все сразу, — говорит Дауд так, словно не заметил его странного поведения.<br/>Эбнер рассеяно кивает, вновь используя магию и телепартируясь к столу. Он громко хлопает руками об поверхность, в попытке не упасть на свою еду.<br/>— Давай, я лучше дам тебе немного теории, для начала, — решает Лорд-Защитник со своего места.</p><p>***</p><p>    После полудня, когда Дауд выдал Эбнеру краткую инструкцию по управлению магией, настало время приступить ко второй важной части сегодняшнего дня — поговорить с китобоем. И поговорить нормально, а не как он делал это прежде: огрызаясь на каждое слово и причинная физическую боль, если что-то не нравилось.<br/>— Ты уверен, что готов, Дауд? — спрашивает Эбнер уже на подходе «Песьих ям», — До завтра они никуда не убегут, — и если бы раньше лорд ещё мог расценить это как скрытие каких то планов, то сейчас, имея на руках чувства другого человека, уж никак нет.<br/>— Не хочу оттягивать это еще сильнее, — отвечает он, щурясь, словно обвиняя офицера во всем что сейчас делает, пусть и совершает это по собственной воле. Крамер толкает дверь и она медленно открывается.</p><p>    Из-за глубокой тени у входа, яркий свет в центре помещения слепит Дауда, заставляя отвести взгляд. Здесь стоит затхлый кислый воздух. Точно чувствуется, что никто за гигиеной не следит. Не может сам, по крайней мере. На арене тихо до такой степени, что скрипучие двери трещит не хуже старого корабля, а шаги на каменном полу кажутся ударами многотонных плит.</p><p>    Когда пара заходит в клетку с заключенными, темненький тут же сжимается в клубок, неотрывно наблюдая за Даудом, светленький же просто продолжает сидеть, лишь слегка сгорбившись. Сидит и смотрит. Унижает Дауда одним своим существованием, напоминая о прошлом. Может ему все же отступить?</p><p>    Чужая уверенность проскальзывает в сознании быстрее, чем Дауд успевает принять хоть какое-то решение. От его уз веет неким спокойствием и даже, радостью. Эбнер всеми силами "за" подобное решение. <br/>    Офицер подходит китобою и, немного посоревновавшись с верёвкой, наконец освобождает руки.</p><p>    Лорд-Защитник тут же напрягается, и чувствует, словно каждое из его чувств начинает сходить с ума от той концентрации, что он вложил во внимание к пленнику. Юноша пытается подняться самостоятельно, но его тело слишком долго находилось в не естественном положении. Глаза полуоткрыты, трясутся ноги и спина хрустит так сильно, что даже Дауд, стоящий в добрых 6-ти шагах, мог прочувствовать это облегчение на себе.</p><p><em>    Как скоро он попытается сбежать? Обмануть?</em><b> Убить?</b> Человек со шрамом сжимает кулаки так сильно, что ногти подрезают кожу. Энергия бьет в руки, но он сдерживает магию в себе.</p><p>— Давай вот так, — Эбнер подставляет китобою плече, подхватывая его под руками чересчур резко - точно недоброе влияние лорда - и помогает встать на непослушные ноги. Соратник бросает на компаньона недовольный взгляд, подумав о том же, что и меченный.<br/>    Дауд видит, как китобою неудобно стоять ровно, и как бледна его кожа, но парень упорно старается сделать вид, что все хорошо. Путь это и не так… совершенно не так.<br/>    На арене очень тихо. Настолько, что прерывистое дыхание блондинка шипит в ушах и собственное сердце отвечает ему с другой стороны. Все смотрят на застывшего Дауда, и, кажется, задержали дыхания так же как и он.<br/>    И что ему теперь делать? С чего начать? Спросить его имя? А не будет ли это странно после того, как он упорно огрызаться на каждое его слово, посылая нахуй одним только взглядом? Может, ему стоит извиниться? За то, что заставил сидеть тут, как нашкодившего пса, за снотворное, за убийство товарищей, за грубость и жестокость в свой адрес?<em>Все не то.<br/></em>    Лорд знает идеальный вариант. Дауд набирает полные лёгкие воздуха, и — запихнув свою гордость через горло в почки — говорит:</p><p>— Спасибо, — воздух становится гуще, когда одно-единственное слово слетает с уст. — Ты был прав. У «Золотой кошки» и у винокурни я обнаружил засады, — китобой явно оживляется, услышав это — Я не трогал тех, кто был у борделя. Тогда меня интересовало не это.</p><p>— Девочка… она все еще была там? — спрашивает он немного неуверенно. Лорд-Защитник кивнул, после чего, выдержав паузу, спрашивает:</p><p>— Как тебя зовут?</p><p>— Томас, — отвечает он почти перебивая. — Меня зовут Томас, — повторяет парень мягче.</p><p>— Хорошо, Томас. Я готов помочь тебе укоротить жизнь Корво. Но, я хочу знать: почему ты идёшь против него? Ты ведь китобой.</p><p>— Я был им когда-то. Но покинул группу, уже как… месяца с два.</p><p>— По внешнему виду не скажешь… — голос Дауда немного упал. Юноша на миг замирает в чужих руках, перестав дышать. Он опускает глаза на ладони и на самого себя. Блондин все ещё одет в темно-синий макинтош, рубашку, штаны и свои сапоги. Выглядит так же, как и некоторые китобои, только без маски, патронташа, оружия и перчаток.</p><p>— Форма удобная и помогает с маркировкой. Думаю, вы успели заметить: все китобои ходят в практически одинаковых одеждах. Из-за этого, издалека сложно распознать, кто конкретно стоит перед тобой, — Дауд молчит, ведь в этом ответе не к чему придраться. — А что до причин. Как я уже говорил, у меня с ним…</p><p>-…<em>счет</em>, — подхватывает Крамер, заканчивая за Тома. — Нет, я говорю не об этом, — мужчина делает шаг навстречу. — Раз уж ты пытаешься втереться в мое доверие, то метафорического «счета» будет недостаточно. Ты, ведь, осведомлен о моих мотивах… — Конечно же осведомлен. Именно поэтому я и хотел вас освободить.</p><p>— Освободить? — Дауд немного наклоняет голову, незаметно для себя поведя бровей.</p><p>— Я знал, как сильно вы будете ненавидеть Корво, за то, что он сделал. Вы бы воспользовались любым шансом его достать. Да и к тому же, он сам и не хотел идти с вами в конфликт, а таких людей немного. Это — то, что мне и нужно было. Союзник, что не дрогнет в последний момент. Я хотел и высвободить вас из Колдриджа, но вы бежали самостоятельно раньше, чем я успел что либо предпринять. То, что я оказался здесь — лишь приятное совпадение, — Крамер задумывается. В подобном контексте поведение китобоя сразу после пробуждения вовсе не удивительно. Найти одного скрывающегося человека в полумертвом городе — это непосильная задача для одинокого преступника. Наверное, он так радовался своей удаче в тот момент. Но… понимает ли Томас, что они встретились раньше «Песьих ям»? Да и к тому же… союзник? Он действительно видит в нем своего союзника?</p><p>— А как ты хотел это сделать? — вдруг интересует офицер. — Колдридж - это самая охраняемая тюрьма Империи, а Дауд - был её самым ценным пленником в тот момент.</p><p>— Кому-то заплатить, кому-то пригрозить и немного подергать за связи, — отчеканивает Томас, словно это выученный стишок. Эбнер кивнул, дернув бровями. Похоже, его этот ответ вполне устроил.</p><p>— Ты сказал, что Корво не хотел идти со мной в конфликт. Почему? — продолжает свой допрос Дауд.</p><p>— Я не знаю наверняка. Редко этим интересовался за ненадобностью, но обычно он упоминал «Клинок Вербены». Уверен, фактор того, что вас не было рядом с Императрицей в <em>тот</em> момент - был одни из решающих, — слышать подобное, да ещё и в контексте печальноизвестного ассасина очень странно. Корво избегал Дауда, потому что он много лет назад победил на «Кленке Вербены»? Что за глупость?</p><p>— Допустим, — выплевывает лорд. — Но ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос, — китобой вновь молчит. И если бы он не смотрел куда-то себе под ноги, Лорд-Защитник бы раз ценил это за очередное капризное молчание. Но в этот раз отличается поведение не только меченного, но и приспешника Ворона, поэтому все дают ему возможность подумать и собрать мысли воедино.</p><p>— Потому что… — слишком резкий выдох. Китобой закрывает глаза так плавно, словно теряет сознание. Даже сквозь одежду видно, как до это расслабленные плечи напрягаются, и он чаще дышит.</p><p>— Потому что мне… стыдно, — до этого спокойный размеренный и достаточно мягкий голос редко упал и огрубел. — То, что он творит, чего учит других, - это отвратительно, и от этого бесит. И то, что я не могу… что я в этом замешан, что я упускал это из виду пока не стало…слишком поздно - из-за этого мне стыдно. Я пытался донести до него свои мысли, хотел, что бы все произошедшее повлияло на него… но не так, как это стало… — никто не находит слов.<br/>    <em>Благородный раскаявшийся ассасин?</em> Звучит как персонаж из старых книжек Эмили. Подобное откровение неожиданно и от того кажется выдумкой. Но ведь… такое вполне могло произойти? Кто знает, что подтолкнуло Томаса к подобном резким действиям. Все, что остается Дауду в подобном ситуации — делать выбор вслепую: поверить на словно или нет.<br/>    Мужчина смотрит на второго китобоя, ища в нем ответ. Он все ещё сидит, скрючившись и опустив голову, не давая ему никакой вербальной подсказки. В уме Эбнер настаивает на том, что бы он поверил Томасу.<br/>    <em>Благородный ассасин.</em> Если это все правда, почему тогда он не пришёл раньше? До того, как Джессамина умерла, до того, как пал Дануолл, до того, как Эмили лишилась семьи и до того, как Дауд прошел через тюрьму. Возможно, потому что не мог. Если бы он заявился к Лорду-Защитнику, или какому другому военнослужащему, вот с таким заявлением, тут же был бы арестован если не мгновенно набит свинцом. <br/>— Если все пройдет удачно, — меченный поднимает взгляд на Томаса. — Что ты будешь делать? — китобой колеблется с ответом.</p><p>— Постараюсь сделать так, что бы имя Китобоев утонуло в истории, — говорит он, спустя несколько секунд. — И чтобы они не мешали правлению новой императрицы, — правда или лизоблюство? Сказать сложно. Парень не дает ни одной подсказки.</p><p>— В замен его убийства, ты поможешь мне с моими проблемами, но для начала, ты расскажешь мне все, что я хочу знать, — констатирует Крамер, на что новоиспеченный союзник кивает, кисло ухмыльнувшись.</p><p>— Конечно же, Лорд-Защитник, — Эбнер вздрагивает, когда слышит этот титул, но ни Дауд, ни Томас, постарались сделать вид, что не заметили этого.<br/>    Решение принято.</p><p>— Отведи его на чердак любым быстрым доступным способом, и постарайся избежать адмирала, лорда или смотрителя, — командует Дауд офицеру, выходя из арены, придерживая дверь. — А я организую все остальное.</p><p>***</p><p>    С горем пополам выпросив у Лидии комплект одежды и уговорив Хэвлока поделится картой города на время, Дауд поднимается обратно к себе.<br/>    По руках ходит дрожь и про себя он надеется, что офицер сделал все правильно. Надеется, что никакая душа не решит проведать его сейчас и что Эмили, занятая учёбой с Каллистой в их комнате, так и останется там, желательно до вечера.<br/>    Факт того, что Дауд сам решил поверить и поговорить Томасом до сих пор кажется чем-то нереальным и неправильным. Словно этим нарушает все писанные законы.<br/>    Впервые он заходит на чердак, но не чувствует себя здесь в безопасности.</p><p>-…се пройдет, — до лорда долетает только окончание фразы китобоя. Он сидит на диване, откинувшись спиной назад, и глубоко дыша. Офицер кивает на слова. Он стоит рядом с ним. Дауд замирает на мгновение, заметив их вдали, после чего подходит ближе. <br/>— Чистая одежда, — констатирует он, передавая ткани парню. Возле него стоит сильный запах сальной кожи, пота и влаги - явное отсутствие гигиены -, и что бы избавится от этого амбре, простой смены облачения будет явно не достаточно, но ванная может и подождать. Это же позволит держать с ним хоть какую-то приличную для разговора дистанцию. <br/><br/>    Пока блондин переодевается, Дауд подходит к столу, раскладывает там карту и пробегает глазами по давно выученным наизусть дорогам, местам и зданиям. На конкретно этой указаны районы и самые большие улицы, подписано несколько важных мест и заведений. Вообщем, что-то, больше подходящее детям для изучения, чем лорду для планирования. В никакое сравнение с картами Башни. Но им это и не нужно, верно?<br/>    Намеренно громкие шаги позади не заставили себя долго ждать, и мужчина освобождает место у стола, что бы китобой мог подойти поближе.<br/><br/>    Без костюма, на удивление, воспринимать его становится проще.<br/>    На вид, обычный парень спортивного телосложения, лет двадцати пяти, с пшеничными, слегка непослушными волосами, усталым кругловатым лицом, с острым подбородком, укрытым небольшой щетиной. Взгляд спокоен и холоден. Он держит спину ровно, словно проглотил шпагу, но его поза выдает боль в пояснице и плечах. Юноша вообще выглядит запугано: ноги по ширине плеч, руки ближе к груди, потирает и без того покрасневшую кожу ладоней, а из-за горделивой позы, голова кажется припущенной.<br/>    Офицер занимает противоположную от лорда сторону, садясь на краешек кровати.</p><p>— Итак, — Дауд упирается рукой в стол, придерживая край карты Дануолла. — Выкладывай, — сухо рычит он наблюдая за парнем. Томас тяжело и быстро вздыхает, осматривая город. С пол минуты молчания, он в конце концов тыкает пальцем в один из крупнейших кварталов рядом с Ренхевеном. <br/>— Торговая палата Радшора? — словно не веря в это, переспрашивает Лорд-Защитник. Мужчина не отводит взгляда от указанного места. Мороз ходит по коже под одеждой. Это… на само деле, пугающе близко от «Песьих ям». <br/>— Затопленный квартал. Мы заняли его уже после прорыва дамбы. Как и все, собственно. <br/>— Наверное, жить там не ахти, — комментирует Эбнер со своего места. <br/>— Быстро привыкаешь, — Томас мгновение смотрит на офицера, после чего вновь поворачивается к лорду, что все еще рассматривает карту. Не упускать врага из виду — первое правило, когда дело доходит до драк. Даже если это ментальное сражение. <br/>— А где вы были до этого? — интересуется Крамер, поднимая взгляд. <br/>— Нас было намного меньше, так что мы, обычно, оставались в заброшенных домах и не задерживались подолгу на одном месте. <br/>— Тоисть, после начала чумы вас стало больше? Как много людей находится под его руководством? <br/>— Скорее с приходом Лорда-Регента. Если сравнивать с тем, что было, то да, конечно. Болезнь отравляет жизнь людей и многие были выдвинуты на улицу, пусть и здоровы. Мы не могли оставить их там умирать. Кто-то соглашался, кто-то - нет. Кто-то приспосабливается, кто-то, — блондин выставляет руку вперед, — нет. А что до количества… — он задумывается, -думаю три десятка точно надерется. <br/>— «Мы» - это Корво и другие китобои? — решает уточнить Грир <br/>— «Мы» - это Я и другие китобои, — поправляет Томас, не поворачиваюсь к собеседнику. Как бы говоря это Дауду. <br/>— А разве Ворон не ваш главарь? — спрашивает тот. — Разве, не он должен заниматься подобным? <br/>— Возможно, и должен. Он делал так раньше, но… в определённый момент все изменилось. <br/>— Тогда как вы все ещё держитесь вместе, если вашему лидеру все равно? — парень отвечает не сразу. Он все ещё не отводит взгляда, но глаза закрылись туманом. <em>«Будь осторожен, он невероятно опасен»</em> — кричало предчувствие, и все что оставалось Крамеру, утыкать его, не подавая вида. <br/>— Видимо, не очень крепко, — подмечает Томас с небольшим хмыком, в котором больше горя, чем счастья. — Многие боятся его злости — и по правде есть за что — а самому Корво это очень льстит. Ему нравится чувствовать власть над другими, — Дауд задумался. Кому-то может льстить страх перед собой? Это же насколько у него извращено представление мира. <br/>— Побывав на внутренней кухне этого… «города», ты узнаешь очень многое. И уйти от этого «много» уже не так-то и просто. Особенно сейчас, когда ты просто не можешь покинуть Дануолл из-за гвардии и блокады. Выбор не большой: сдохнуть в переулке, ткнув нос не туда, или вернутся. Исключения редки, но, — парень кивает сам себе, — они есть. Я знаю, что несколько других согласных со мной китобоев так же бросили все и сейчас скрываются где-то в городе. Ну, или должны это делать, — Дауд хмурится больше прежнего. <br/>— Нет, — тут же отрезает он эту идею.<br/>    Ещё больше китобоев здесь точно привлекут к себе внимание, не говоря уже о том, как на это отреагируют остальные жители «Песьих ям». Да и самому Крамеру нужно время, что свыкнуться хотя бы с одним.</p><p>    Том очень скован и холоден — обычная реакция в компании незнакомых (и в случае Дауда — невероятно агрессивно-скептически настроенных) людей держат его железами. Да еще и эти допросы. Лорд прекрасно понимает, что парень сам желает смерти Ворона, а рассказать все, что тебе известно о нем — это лишь шаг у подножья горы достижения "цели" — но по нему заметно как сильно давит все происходящее. И это вызывает в лорде жалость.<br/>    Каково это - идти против своих людей, и решится на такой поступок - ему не понять. Дауд бывал в ситуации диаметрально противоположной.<br/><br/>    А ведь Томас хотел вытащить его из тюрьмы. <em>Китобой</em> хотел вытащить <em>Лорда-Защитника</em> из <em>Колдриджа</em> — это действительно звучит как поступок человека, на грани отчаяния, или безумия, или всего вместе. <br/><br/>— Ковро ведь серконец, верно? — подмечает меченный. Блондин так же отвечает не сразу. Он растерянно моргает, точно вспоминал о чем то, и вновь сконцентрировался на нем. <br/>— Да. Он прибыл на Гристоль лет этак в двадцать. Сейчас уже под сорок. <br/><em>«Он младше меня»</em>— подмечает Дауд с некой победной радостью. Словно это может что-то значить. <br/>— Ты чувствуешь выходцев с родного острова на ментальном уровне? — с ухмылкой интересуется офицер. Дауд смотри на него с злобным и негодующим лицом. Стресс плохо сказывается на здоровье Эбнера, он начинает шутить ещё хуже, чем до этого. <br/>— Нет. Я подозревал об этом давно. «Корво» переводится как «Ворон», с множества тамошних диалектов. А на Серконосе, ну или в Карнаке, любят закладывать в имена смысл. <br/>— Так вот почему у него такое прозвище. Не очень оригинально, — подмечает Грир. <br/>— Выбор был не богат. Я помню, что сначала мы начали сами между собой его так дразнить. Он злился нам на радость. А после это как то вышло в народ, и он смирился. Кстати, Корво родом как раз с Карнаки — подмечает юнец, на скрытое удивление лорда. <br/>— Ты хочешь сказать, что это вы дали ему это прозвище? — спрашивает Эбнер и уж хотел китобой что-то ответить, как офицер вдруг дергается, хватайся за край матраца. — Подожди! Если на Серконосе любят закладывать значение в имена, то и твое что-то значит? — обращается темноволосый к лорду, с детским восторгом в глазах. <br/>— Да. <br/>— И-и… <br/>— Я не люблю об этом говорить, — тут же протестует Крамер. Казалось бы, в этом нет ничего такого, открой книгу по именам, или терминами южного острова и правда тут же ляжет в твои ладони, но Дауд все равно не любил разглашать, какой смысл мама вложила в его имя — и кажется, в судьбу. Особенно учитывая странное поведение офицера рядом с ним… это точно подольет масла в огонь. Томас стратегически таит молчание, и правильно делает. <br/>— Катись ты в Бездну, я все равно узнаю, — угрожает Эбнер. <br/>— Удачи тебе в этом. <br/>— Интересно, какая хорошая мама назовёт своего ребёнка «Ворон»? — спрашивает офицер, как то совершенно невзначай переводя тему. <br/>— По правде говоря, у него действительно черные волосы темные глаза, да и кожа смуглая, — Томас кивает плечами, посмотрев на Эбнера. — У тебя с ним много общего во внешности. Думаю, отрасти он волосы, побрейся да побелей, точно был бы твоей копией.</p><p>— И внезапно подобрей, — Дауд не смог удержатся от того, что бы ужалить особо радостного сегодня офицера. <br/>— Вали в задницу Чужого, — огрызается неморлиец. <br/>— Кстати об этом, — голос лорда резко охладел, когда он вспомнил об еще одной, очень важной части, что касается Ворона. <br/>— Он ведь Отмеченный, верно?<br/><br/>    Томас внезапно замирает. И путь он явно пытается скрыть удивление — напряжённые бровные дуги и поджатые губы с головой его выдают. <br/><br/>— Обладает сверх… — решается уточнить Дауд, но парень резко его перебивает: <br/>— Откуда вам известно о метке? — спрашивает он с такой сталью в голосе, после которой, обычно, люди умирают с лезвием в животе. Какими бы там настоями и мотивами не руководил Томас, мужчина не собирается просто так ему уступать и раскрывать один из своих козырей. Но Дауд сильно не недооценил Тома.<br/>    Вдруг в голубых глазах вспыхивает неизвестный огонек. <br/>— В, — только и выдавливает он, быстро клипая, словно сдерживает слезы, и пробегает глазами по комнате, остановившись лишь на плаще Лорда-Защитника, или… маске, что висит на том же гвоздике, несколько укрытая черной тканью. <br/>— Вы! — тут же выплевывает убийца, развернувшись обратно, и, на этот раз, даже не пытаясь скрыть свой шок, — Тогда у Канцелярии! <br/>— Именно. <br/>— Вы тоже меченый… — повторяет он свою фразу толи специально, толи случайно. — Теперь понятно, почему Корво вас сторонился, — бубнит парень под нос со странной ухмылкой. <br/>— Думаю, у него найдётся еще несколько причин, — подыгрывает лорд. То, что магию он получил совсем недавно, Дауд решает держать в тайне до поры до времени. <br/>— Но меня большое интересует не моя, а <em>его</em> магия. Я ведь верно угадал? <br/>— Верно. Корво отмечен Чужим. Я не знаю как точно давно, но… я знаю, что он получил её ещё до прибытия в Дануолл. <br/>«Больше 20-ти лет назад» — с отвратительным страхом подмечает лорд. Значит, его догадка верна: разница в их магическом опыте колоссальна. <br/>— Расскажи, что он умеет. — Каждый меченый обладает своими уникальными талантами, так что ваши способности наверняка отличаются, — Томас выставляет кулак перед собой, дабы визуально показывать счет. — Первое: так называемый <em>«Рывок»</em>. Он резко переносится вперед, метров на пятнадцать. Скорости рывка хватает на то, что бы с пинка отправить человека в полёт на пару метров. Второе: <em>«Темное зрение»</em>, позволяющее ему видеть людей и предметы сквозь стены в радиусе своего поля зрения. Третье: <em>«Порыв ветра»</em>, так он называет умение, позволяющее ему взмахом руки вызывать сильный порыв… ветра, такой силы, что двери слетают с петель. Так же он рассказывал мне о том, что способен полностью останавливать время на некий промежуток времени. Но, на мой счет, самая опасная из его способностей — это <em>«Жадная стая»</em>. Он из неоткуда призывает огромную и полностью подконтрольную ему свору чумных крыс, — на этом, блондин прекращает пояснение и опускает руку. <br/><br/>    Способности действительно отличаются, но некие параллели отчетливо бросаются в глаза.<br/>    Вместо резкого рывка, Дауд умеет телепортироватся. Вместо «Темного зрения» - его, показывающее магические предметы, вместо отбрасывания кого-то или чего-то, он это напротив, притягивает. И вместо крыс - люди, разделяющие дар. Единственное, чему нет пары - Остановка времени. Скорее всего, он просто ещё не успел открыть это умение. <br/>— Огромную? Насколько? — интересует Эбнер, пока лорд впал в раздумья. Томас небрежно осмотрелся. <br/>— Достаточную, что бы укрыть весь пол этой комнаты, — единственное, что идеально могло описать реакцию слушателей — это гробовое молчание, что повисло в комнате. <br/>— Как хорошо, что ты не умеешь призывать крыс… — вскоре говорит Эбнер, отвернувшись и закрыв глаза. <br/>«Могу, но только одну» — хотелось добавить Дауду, но он сдержался. <br/>— <em>«Каждый меченый обладает своими уникальными талантами»</em>. Хочешь сказать, что их больше чем мы с Корво? — интересуется Крамер. <br/>— Да, я знаю ещё, как минимум, двоих, но я видел их слишком редко , что бы наверняка знать, на что они способны. Старая ветошь живет где-то в Дануолле. Она в основном безобидная, по крайне мере, не трогала китобоев. Возле неё всегда много крыс, так что подозреваю, что она так же может использовать «Жадную стаю», или что-то на её подобии. Но больше интереса у вас может вызвать Делайла*. Делайла Коперсспун. Она возглашает ковен ведьм, которые поселились выше по реке, в заброшенной усадьбе Бригморов. Поэтому мы кличем их «Бригморскими». Первоначально у нас с ними были… разногласия, но в какой-то момент мы решили сотрудничать. Ведьмы стали под нашу защиту, а в замен мы не лезли в их проблемы и получали необходимые яды и, время от времени, магические артефакты — амулеты из костей, позволяющее нам выходит за рамки человеческих способностей. Мои, к сожалению, пришлось оставить на базе. В прочем, самое опасное в них далеко не знание ядов. Я плохо осведомлен, как это работает, но суть в том, что Делайла может передавать свои силы другим людям…! — Томас явно хотел продолжить говорить, но резко заткнулся, ведь оба слушателя вновь с подозрением уставились на него. <br/><br/>    Значить, способности могут повторяется. Дауд не один такой.<br/>    Кем бы не была эта…ведьма Делайла, она обладала схожим даром. И пусть пока они не представляют лорду никакого интереса, само знание, что некая организация <em>настоящих еретиков укрылась близ Дануолла,</em> заставляла его кишки выворачивается. Это жутко. Да ещё и это имя — <em>Делайла</em>. Думая о нем, мужчину не покидает противное чувство дежавю, словно он знал его раньше, но не мог вспомнить где. Из-за этого, оно казалось настоящей загадкой. <em>Ещё одной, блять, загадкой.</em> <br/>— Продолжай, — просит лорд. <br/>— Да это, в общем-то, все, — замялся тот, махнув рукой. <br/><br/>— А Корво, значить, талантом делится не умеет. Он единственный из китобоев, кто обладает магией? <br/>— Да. <br/>— Могут ли ведьмы как то нам помешать? — интересуется лорд. <br/>— Не думаю, — Томас прекращает натирать и без того поврежденную кожу и складывает руки перед собою, ментально защищаясь. — Не должны, по крайне мере. Как я уже говорил: они не вмешиваются в наши дела, мы - в их, пока это не выгодно всем, конечно. Но ведьмы могут что-то предпринять, если Корво вдруг не станет.<br/>    <em>«…если Ковро вдруг не станет…»</em> <br/>    Слова отразились луной в голове. Это время кажется столь далёким, что Дауду сложно думать о том, что будет после. <br/>— А что… — уж хотел лорд задать очередной вопрос, как со стороны входа послышались быстрые и легкие шаги. Он успел только повернуть голову и ужаснутся внутри прежде чем…<br/><br/>    Эмили беспринципно влетает в комнату. Она была одета в другой наряд: старую рубашку и штаны. Её одежда казался очень маленькой сама по себе, но все равно мешковато огромным на её худом детством теле.<br/>    Она резко остановилась, быстро заметив незнакомую персону.<br/>    Проследив за взглядом Колдуин, Дауд подметил, что парень повернулся к ней полостью, а не только головой. Офицер — какое неуважение — просто машет ей рукой. <br/>— Здравствуйте, — говорит она на редкость спокойно и величественно, насколько это может маленькая миленькая девочка. Эта Эмили, что появилась при незнакомой публике, столь сильно отличается от его Эмили, что по телу невольно пробегает волна холодной дрожи, которую лорду пришлось выпустить только через быстрый перебор пальцами. Словно ребёнка подменили. Это одновременно и восхищает, и пугает. <br/>— Простите, у меня не было намерений мешать вашему разговору, — она немного склоняет голову, одновременно почтенного извиняясь и разочарован вздыхая. Наверное, девочка пришла сюда еще немного побыть в компании Лорда-Защитника, а тут такое разочарование. Конечно, Каллиста не будет держать её весь день за уроками, да и сам Дауд попросил её об этом всего несколько часов назад, но время для перерыва гувернантка выбрала максимально неподходящее. Мужчина хочет ответить Эмили, но мешкает, сейчас лучше обратятся на «ты» или на «Вы»?<br/>— Нет нужды беспокоится, Ваше высочество, — внезапно, инициативу подхватывает Томас. Крамер резко переводит на него взгляд, почти прожигая вниманием. Что он задумал? <br/>— О. Прошу простить меня за грубость. Можете, обращайся ко мне просто Томас, Ваше высочество. Я здесь, что бы помочь Лорду-Защитнику в его плане, — парень склоняется перед ней так… правильно, как не должен делать ни один простой воришка и убийца с улиц. Движение заучено на память и использовалось достаточно часто, что бы мышцы его запомнили — это видно сразу. Эмили — да как и все — незаметно вздрагивает при этом. Она быстро бросила взгляд на свое доверенное лицо, словно спрашивая: «что здесь происходит?».<br/>    Ну что же, пока Эбнер и Дауд находятся в комнате, с ней ничего случится не должно. Мужчина кивает, давая согласие на разговор.<br/><br/>    Девушка нерешительно подходит к своему телохранителю, останавливаясь у его левого плеча — наверное подметила, что именно так делала её мама. Из-за дверей так же тут же показалась гувернантка, что остановилась на входе, не решившись зайти глубже и привлечь к себе ещё больше внимания. <br/>— Рада знакомству, сэр Томас. Позволь задать вам вопрос, — она робко складывает руки за спиной. Девочка явно полна энергии, которую ей хочется выплеснуть, но она старается стоять ровно и сконцентрировать всю себя на собеседника. <br/>— Конечно. <br/>— Вчера час здесь не было, значить вы не Лоялист, верно? Тогда почему вы желаете помочь и как вы узнали об этом месте? — она все ещё холодна. Парень, явно превозмогая боль, приседает, что бы их глаза оказались примерно на одном уровне и… ему кажется, или Томас улыбается? Ревность кусается внутри. <br/>— Вы очень проницательны. Я действительно прибыл сегодня, как меня и попросил лорд Крамер. У меня с Лордом-Защитником совпадет мнение, Ваше высочество. А ещё я знаю, что он хороший человек, которому действительно стоит доверять и помогать. Да и к тому же, если я помогу ему, это принесёт пользу и мне, — говорит правду так сладко, что даже блевать тянет. И пусть холодный ум подсказывает, что, вероятно, парень не врет, но Дауду сложно видеть в словах что-то большее за лицемерное к себе подлизывание. <br/>— А в чем вы хотите помочь? — вновь интересуется Эмили. <br/>— О! Ну это… взрослые дела, — пойманный в ловушку собственной честности Томас неловко отступает, давая возможность меченному войти в эту маленькую игру. Он мягко прикасается к плечу девушки, привлекая её внимание. Крамер смягчает тон и немного наклоняется, дабы поговорить с ребёнком.<br/>— Томас хочет помочь мне добраться до убийцы Джессамины, — поясняет он так просто, словно это маленькая проблема, а не огромная трагедия её жизни. — Он говорит, что этот человек и ему тоже навредил. <br/>— О, это же чудесно! — на её лице появляется лучезарная, искренняя улыбка. Детская наивность в этом вопросе бьёт Томаса под дых, заставляя опустить взгляд. <br/>— А, тоисть, я не это имела в виду! — Эмили быстро замялась, резко дернув головой, переводя взгляд с Дауда на парня. — Я хотела сказать, что мы рады вашей помощи, и нам будет приятно помочь и вам. Правда, Дауд? — она вновь смотрит на телохранителя. <br/>— Истинно так, — соглашается мужчина, пытаясь сохранить нейтральное выражение лица. <br/>— Н-не стоит беспокоиться. В этом нет ничего такого, — невнятно отвечает светлый, вновь выравниваясь. Колдуин, похоже, не до конца поняла, что он имеет в виду. <br/>— Ты, наверное, голодна после занятий. Спускайся вниз с Каллистой, а я подойду, как только смогу, хорошо? — спрашивать Дауд. Она уверенно кивает ему и в последний раз посмотрев на Томаса и Эбнера, уходит вместе с гувернанткой.<br/>    Пусть девочка и вела себя очень сдержанно — словно точно подросток или взрослый — её уход чувствовался так, словно они пережили настоящий эмоциональный смерч. Недавние события свежи не только в его памяти. Негативный настрой распространился по комнате словно зараза, практически физически вынуждает всех тихо дышать, в их неловкости. <br/><br/>— Эбнер, — Дауд поворачивается к своему человеку, разрушая момент тишины, — спустись и сообщи Адмиралу о том, что у нас есть <em>важная новость,</em> — он кивает на светлого юношу. Офицер подводится и медленным шагом покидает комнату.<br/>    Он опустошён не меньше самого лорда.<br/>    Что ж, рас уж Эмили все равно упомянула лоялистов, то неожиданного союзника стоит вести в курс дел. <br/>— Корво не единственная моя цель. Здесь, в «Песьих ямах» прячусь не только я, но и целая группа людей — «Лоялисты», как мы себя назвали. Мы желаем свергнуть Лорда-Регента и вернуть престол его законной наследнице. <br/>— Поэтому вы заклеймили Верховного строителя и убили братьев Пендолтонов... — размышляя в слух, говорит Томас, опустив брови. <br/>— Именно. И рас уж ты желаешь моей помощи, нужно с ними познакомиться, — лорд отрывает руку от стола, становясь на свои ноги намеренно плавно. Заметив малейшее в нем движение, Томас мигом собирается, сосредоточившись на нем все своё внимание. Словно он не движется со скоростью улитки, а бросается на него рысью. <br/>— И еще кое-что, — Дауд сворачивает карту в привычный рулончик, — Лоялистов не касается ни Корво, ни магия. О последней они ничего не знают, — он вновь фокусируется внимание на китобое, — <em> и не должны.<br/>    </em>Дауд делает шаг к выходу, но вдруг останавливается.<br/><br/>    Рас уж Томас и так уже знает о магии (и вероятно расскажет ещё что-то интересное) то может стоит дать ему свою метку? С одной стороны — это огромный риск. Лорд совершенно ничего не знает о блондине, и не может гарантировать, что он не уйдёт, получив дар, или что он не расскажет о нем кому либо. Но с другой: он и так планирует брать его с собой на вылазки (ну не оставлять же его тут, рядом с Эмили и без присмотра!), а так же он ничегошеньки не знает о его магии. И, соответственно, не может гарантировать, что Дауд именно делится своей силой с другими людьми, а не, к примеру, делает из них подконтрольных кукол.<br/>    А так же Магически узы дадут ему дополнительный рычаг давления. <br/>    Вернувшись в реальность, лорд вновь возвращается к столу и достаёт из верхней тумбы пару ранее отобранных перчаток. Но парень забирать их не спешит.</p><p>— Возьми. Я их не трогал с того раза, — словно именно и было главной причиной к ним не прикасаться, но именно после этих слов Томас забирает свою вещь обратно. <br/>— Последний штрих перед тем, как мы пойдём, — Дауд тянется левой рукой к ближайшей кисти собеседника, но тот её отдергивает, избегая контакта. Мужчина все еще держит руку вытянутой. <br/>— Я не хочу навредить тебе. Только удостоверится, что мы поняли друг друга, — холодный голубой взгляд встречается со стальным серым в небольшой стычке, прежде, чем парень протягивает ему свою левую руку для рукопожатия. <br/>«Я поверю тебе сейчас, китобой» — думает Дауд и его метка вспыхивает, цепляется за чужую конечность - что вновь резким движением попыталась уйти подальше - передаёт энергию в чужое тело.<br/>    Вне шокового эффекта этот процесс чувствуется слегка иначе. То, что раньше было в макушку, сейчас чувствовалось как внезапно натянувшаяся нить, что раньше была слабой и незаметной, но лишь сейчас дала о себе знать. <br/>    Шок, удивление и трепет, столь знакомые, но в тоже время другие, чувства, отзиваеться в бренчании новой связи. Но если Эбнера Дауд мог сравнить с пианино, то Томас больше походил на цимбалу.<br/>    Новая знак с таким же блеском выгравировать на новом меченном. <br/>— Что? — спросил он спокойно. Но на самом деле парень аж из мира выпал, от шока. Теперь лорд это знает. <br/>    Ради интереса, Дауд, словно тянет нитку это связи. Уз звенит, точно колокол, и чувствуется меж пальцев, но все ещё не виден глазу. Томас задержал дыхание, и его волосы стали дыбом. Парень конценрируеться на лорде с глубоким ужасом и неотрывным ожиданием. Точно кот, схваченный за шкирку мертвой хваткой. <br/>— Я же сказал, <em>хочу удостовериться, что мы поняли друг друга.</em> Это — лишь гарант, что ты не наделаешь глупостей, — лорд отпускает связь и, в этот раз полноценно шагает к выходу. — Пошли. Думаю, они уже ждут нас, — спутник следует за следом молча, по дороге надевая на руки привычные перчатки и поправляя воротник. <br/><br/>    Его мысли спутаны и Томас всеми силами пытается привести их в порядок. <br/>    Он такой чистоплотный и вежливый в нужные моменты. Интересно, он бастард какого известного лорда или просто хороший актёр, прошедший не по той тропе?<br/>    Когда они зашли в кабинет Хэвлока, в до этого просторном и прохладном помещении вдруг стало немного тесновато. Потому что здесь собралась самая основная часть их группы.<br/><br/>    Эбнера Дауд замечает в углу, возле деревянного шкафа, все же главные лица собрались у стола. Адмирал стоит у своего кресла, скрестив руки на груди и прожигая входящих взглядом. Пендолтон стоит справа позади Фарли. В тусклой освещении кабинета-спальни он выглядит ещё более больным, чем до этого. Серее, грозовой тучи. Ближе всех к ним, на стульчике, сидит Мартин, все еще разодетый в костюм смотрителя, который так мозолит глаз. Он, судя по виду, больше всех заинтересован в предстоящем действе.</p><p>— Дауд, — Фарли повествует «карающую руку» особо холодно, — что происходит? <br/>— Прошу простить за внезапность, господа, но, как я и обещал, в кратчайшие сроки разобрался с китобоями. Покрасней мере одним из них. <br/>— И что это все значит? — все ещё хрипит адмирал. <br/>— Сэр, — парень позади говорит так неожиданно спокойно, что по спине невольно пробегает холодок. Дауд кидает на союзника взгляд через плече. <br/>— Позвольте мне объясниться, — он уверен в своих словах железобетонно. Лорд-Защитник делает шаг в сторону, давая китобой место, что бы пройди дальше в комнату и показать его публике. Мартин, Пендолтон и Хэвлок почти синхронно обращают на него внимание. Но юношу не охватывает ни паника, ни тревога, разве что отстраненность, словно он находится не в своей тарелке, да лёгкая рассеянность, из-за большого количества информации.<br/>    Юноша повторяет ранее продемонстрированную вежливость: кланяется и не понимая головы начинает говорить.<br/>— Я понимаю, как это может выглядеть в ваших глаза, господа, но прошу вас выслушать всю историю. Меня зовут Томас, и я покинул Китобоев несколько месяцев назад, — он наконец поднимаешь голову, выравнивая осанку. — Все произошедшее между мой и Лордом-Защитником — лишь небольшое недоразумение. Но у нас с ним общая цель, и я хотел бы добровольно помочь ему в его, и соответственно ваших, планах, — смотритель обернулся к Фарли, но адмирал на пару с лордом, взгляда решили не отводить. Не нужно быть меченым, что бы прочитать напряженных руках адмирала желание поскорее воспользоватся пистолетом на своей груди. Но скрежета зубами, он продолжает говорить: <br/>— Томас, известно ли тебе, зачем мы все здесь собрались? <br/>— Нет, сэр. Но леди Эмили удостоила меня своим вниманием, и поэтому я могу предположить, что вы идёте против Лорда-Регента, — ловко выкрутиться Том. Фарли мгновением проверил Дауда, стоящего справа позади китобоя и наблюдающим за его спиной. Крамер всеми силами постарался выглядеть как человек, что действительно и от всего сердца не рассказывал парню, в какую игру он втянут. Поэтому, почувствовать внимание, посмотрел на него в ответ. <br/>— Да. Ты прав, — отчеканивает морской волк, вновь переводя взгляд на светловолосого. — Скажи, и зачем же тебе нам помогать? Наше дело невероятно опасное, и за тобой погонится вся Империя. Если уже не гонится, — китобой не реагирует на провокацию в чужих словах. <br/>— Как я говорил, у нас с лордом Крамером общая цель. Я не боюсь просить помощи, если вижу хорошую возможность. Если это означает, что ему потребуется моя помощь в ответ — он демонстративно закрывает глаза и опускает голову на грудь, — так тому и быть. К тому же, я так же против политики этого ублюдка Берроуза, так что мне это будет даже в радость, — каждое его слово вызывает новую волну тишины. <br/><br/>— Можно поговорить с тобой наедине, Дауд? — внезапно смешает акцент мужчина в синем мундире. Человек со шрамом чувствует на своей спине внимание Грира, но игнорирует его. <br/>— Эбнер? Томас? — спрашивает Дауд, намекая, что бы они оставили его тут. Офицер уходит вместе с китобоем, бросая его один на один с Фарли, Тревором и Тигом. Такое себе «единение».<br/>— Дауд, какого черта вы творите? — как только закрывается дверь, провозглашает до этого молчавший лорд. — Позволять убийце разгуливать по пабу опасно. Он представляет для нас угрозу, — кряхтит Пендолтон со своего места. <br/>— Могу уверить, что он не причинит нам вреда. Ему выгоден этот союз, — отвечает обвиняемый. <br/>— Как ты можешь гарантировать нашу безопасность, рядом с ним? — нападет адмирал. — Он наемный убийца, способный навредить юной императрице за горсть монет. <br/>— Я не могу ничего гарантировать. Но как Томас говорил, он покинул Китобоев, а значить обладает уникальной информацией и связями. Он выгоден нам не меньше чем мы ему, <br/>— Что ты имеешь в виду? — интересуется Тиг. <br/>— Ничего опасного, смотритель Мартин. Любому человеку будет легче пережить тяжкое время чумы с кем-то. <br/>— И вы ему верите? — бурчит Тревор. <br/>— Нет. Не полностью уж точно. Но я бы не стал давать ему хоть какую-то свободу, не будь я уверен, что он безопасен хотя бы для леди Эмили. Уж взрослый мужчина, я уверен, сможет за себя постоять, — говоря столь очевидные вещи, Дауд чувствует себя оскорблено умным. Они неужели они действительно держать его за третьесортного дурака? <br/>— Чем он будет полезен, если мы оставим его у себя? — интересуется адмирал. <br/>— Я возьму его с собой на следующие задания. Выходит в город одному очень выматывающее. А ещё у меня на верху есть отличный разбираемый диван, с старым каркасом.<br/>— А что с другим китобоем? <br/>— Отныне он бесполезен, так что от него можно избавиться, если у вас нет своих к нему претензий или планов, — на последних словах лорд бросает взгляд на Мартина. Аббатство, насколько ему помнится, считает их еретиками, да? И вновь предательская тишина была ему ответом. Ни одни из Лоялистов не выглядел убежденным его словами, все такие же серо-хмурые, как и при первом появлении. <br/>— Хорошо. Пусть будет по твоему, Дауд. Если ты уверен, что он поможет нам в миссии, так тому и быть. <br/>— Спасибо, адмирал. <br/>— И ещё кое-что. Сегодня вечером ты отправляешься к своему старому знаковому - Антону Соколову, — Лорд-Защитник дергает головой, услышав знакомое имя. — О нем была последняя запись в дневнике Кэмпбелла. Там говорится, что в скором времени, - вероятно как раз сейчас - он должен сделать для Берроуза какой-то особенный заказ. Возможно, это даст нам подсказку о том, кто ещё помогает Лорду-Регенту. Или возможно это какое-то оружие. Привези его к нам и хорошенько все там разнюхай. А сейчас иди и подготовься, а так же удостоверься, что твой новый <em>дружок</em> так же готов.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*я все ещё не люблю перевод её имени. Надеюсь, здесь это никому не будет резать глаз. </p><p>И да, я знаю, что эта глава - один сплошной диалог, но ей! Дайте Томасу нормально выговорится, парень какие-то огрызки выдавал 2 главы! Он это заслужил!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Глава VI: Сокол в руках и ворон в небе</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Пообещай мне, что постараешься быть более аккуратным, — просит Эмили, что на пару с Каллистой и Эбнером пришла проводить Дауда, Томаса и Самуэля на задание. Её голос звучит настойчиво и звонко, точно не просит, а приказывает.<br/>
— Все вы, — добавляет девочка, бросив взгляд лорду за спину. Удивительно, как же быстро дети умеют привязываться к кому-то. Но если со стариком её интерес ещё можно было понять - у Самуэля есть <em>лодка</em>, да и сам он достойно обаятельный - то вот с Томасом ситуация была другой. Она узнала о его существовании всего несколько часов назад, большую часть из которых парень проспал на чердаке. В прочем, кто знает, может она беспокоится о нем лишь из-за того, что парень нужен Лорду-Защитнику и, соответственно, ей.</p><p>    Дауд, стоящий перед ней на одном колене, только хмыкает, немного опустив голову.<br/>
    Он знает, что на самом деле Эмили не желает, что бы он уходил хоть куда-то, даже если это не надолго и по важному делу. Знает также, что Эмили прекрасно это понимает и лишь поэтому молчит.</p><p>— Я постараюсь, — это все, что он может ей обещать. Мужчина кладет руку на маленькое плече, добавляя:<br/>
— Я, скорее всего, вернусь поздно ночью, так что, прошу тебя, ложись спать, и не дожидайся меня. Хорошо? — воспитанница не отвечает, изучая его взглядом. — Если я буду знать, что ты в порядке и позаботишься о себе, мне будет легче сосредоточиться, — добавляет Дауд.<br/>
— Ладно, — совершенно неохотно соглашается девочка.<br/>
— Каллиста и Эбнер присмотрят за тобой. Все будет хорошо, Теперь ты в безопасности.<br/>
— <em>Я знаю</em>, — добавляет так же неохотно, но теперь ещё обиженно и раздражённо.<br/>
    Конечно же она знает/</p><p>    Дауд кивает, без слов говоря, что понимает её, но так нужно. Он подводится, посмотрев на старших, что стояли позади маленькой девочки. Гувернантка топит внимание в воде с раскрасневшимися ушами, а офицер только мягко улыбается, когда их взгляды пересеклись.<br/>
    Он рад как собака, получившая похвалу - меченный это знает. Ещё немного и Грир, наверное, начнёт излучать столь много восхищения, что оно проявится в реальном мире светом от его кожи. Дауд старается не думать, чем именно это вызвано. Сейчас ему не до чужих странностей.<br/>
— Отдай ключи от арены Хэвлоку, — просит лорд, надевая маску и разворачиваясь. — Пусть поступает с китобоем, как ему угодно.<br/>
— Хорошо, — говорит офицер в спину.</p><p>    Дауд подходит к лотке, занятой Самуэлем и Томасом.<br/>
    Владелец судна находится на привычном месте у руля. Он лениво поднимает взгляд и следит за садящимся последним пассажиром. Парень занял место на противоположной от него доске, чуть ближе к месту Дауда. Настолько ближе, что когда тот присоединяется к компании на судне, их колени неприятно друг в друга упираются, но сделать с этим ничего нельзя.<br/>
    Парень одет в свою прежнюю одежду: старые сапоги и перчатки из грубой кожи, рубашка, накидка, макинтош. На поясе китобойный меч, по другую сторону пистолет (так на всякий случай у Эбнера одолженный), на груди патронташ. На его шее повязка из плотной бордовой ткани, которую Пьеро ему дал, для сокрытия своего лица.<br/>
«Временно, пока я не сделаю тебе маску!» — заявил изобретатель. Маску ассасина, похожую на ту, что носит её лорд, само собой, потому что вариант с тем, чтобы дать Томасу китобойную никто даже не рассматривал. Но вот нужна ли она ему вообще - это другой вопрос. </p><p>— Вы готовы, господа? — спрашивает Самуэль, хватаясь за штурвал. Пассажиры синхронно кивают, после чего встречаются удивленными взглядами.<br/>
Лодка тихо завибрировала и покинула территорию паба.</p><p>***</p><p>— Что скажете, Дауд? — внезапный вопрос от лодочника разорвал очередное молчание на борту.<br/>
    Но если раньше это было нечто неловкое и грустное - сначала из-за того, что они мало друг друга знали, после из-за ситуации с Эмили - то сейчас это выросло в нечто тяжёлое и смертельно опасное. И под его голосом молчание резко взрывается, словно кто-то хлопнул в ладоши прямо перед носом.</p><p>    Компания плывёт по одному из каналов Ренхевена и плавно показалась рядом с железным сооружением.<br/>
    Высокие шпили пронзают извечно хмурое покрывало столичного неба. Их облюбовали чайки, чей крик было слышно даже из земли, и что издалека походили на рой белых мух.<br/>
    Металлические пластины приросли к брускам каркаса, в попытке спрятать неприветливые кости зверя под не умение неприветливой и грубой «кожей». Стальные тросы и крупные шестерни верху, которые виднелись лишь потому-то, что должны там быть, скрепляли и сдерживали чудище на месте.<br/>
    Оно стоит в воде на двух многотомных лапах, и временами грубо рычит под напором ветров, бросая на воду широкую, властную тень. Полуслепые глаза-прожекторы осматривают близлежащую территорию - неухоженные улицы и мутные воды. На его боках и профиле алые штандарты с изображением абстрактной чёрной птицы - гербом Регента - напоминают свежее раны.</p><p>— Мост Колдуина, — представил лодочник. — Вы в городе давно, но жили в Башне при покойной Императрице. Может никогда на мосту и не бывали.<br/>
— Обижаете, — пыхтит Дауд в нос своей маски. — Жить в Даннуоле и никогда не бывать на мосту Колдуина — непозволительна роскошь даже императорам. В особенности самим Колдуинам, — в ответ лишь утонувший в хрипоте смешок.<br/>
— А вы, сэр? — обращается Бечворт к Томасу.<br/>
— А я местный, — кивает плечами тот.<br/>
— Местный? Ваши родители так же из Дануолла? — лодочник искренне удивляется, но тут же спешит себя поправить — Не сочтите за грубость мою реакцию.<br/>
— Ничего такого, я знаю, что абсолютно не похож. Да, они так же родом с этого города, — кивает блондин. Дауд остановил взгляд на юноше, лишь слегка повернув голову.<br/>
    Он то и местный житель? По внешности сказать такое сложно, если не невозможно, ведь он не очень похож на Гристольцев, словно прибыл из Тивии или Морли — такой же светлый, мрачный и загадочный, как и все в тех краях. Правда вот так же ему было известно, что за хмурыми масками они прячут серконское сердце. У лорда слишком слабая фантазия, что бы представить Томаса… другим.<br/>
    В прочем, возможно он из семьи переселенцев во втором поколении.</p><p>— Ясно, — роняет лодочник, вновь фокусируясь на пути впереди. — Придётся поосторожничать. Видите этот свет на воде? Вот-вот, они меня мигом засекут. Вырубите эти прожектора, если не хотите потом идти назад через мост, — говорит Самуэль замедляясь, делая двигатель и голос тише. — Если захотите взять Соколова живим, имейте в виду, он умный! Может даже поумнее Пьеро будет. Со своей этой натурфилософией он держит весь город на коротком поводке, — добавляет старик, полностью заглушая двигатель и давая инерции подтолкнуть путников к каменному пирсу. Томас быстрым движением надевает ткань на нос, скрывая и без того прикрытое капюшоном лицо. Эмили бы назвал его «ниндзя».<br/>
— Да, Антон такой, — только и добавляет Дауд, сходя с лодки вслед за спутником.<br/>
— Удачи. Она вам понадобится, — желает лодочник, сдавая назад. Ассасины провели его взглядом на прощание, после чего посмотрели друг на друга, как бараны, встретившиеся на середине бревна.<br/>
— Ну веди, <em>местный</em>, — то ли дразнит, то ли передразнивает мужчина в маске. Томас не меняется в лице, но сжатая челюсть видна сквозь плотную ткань.</p><p>***</p><p>    Как бы неприятно не было это признавать, но Томас знает, что он делает.</p><p>    Даже не смотря на осведомленность Дауда о роде его «бывших» занятий - убивать за деньги, подло нападая из тени - все равно было сложно отделаться от мысли, что он <em>чертовски хорошо</em> подготовлен. Его смело можно было ставить на уровень высокопоставленных офицеров и доверенных капитанов да адмиралов, если переводить физические умения в военные чины Империи.<br/>
    Его компаньон <em>хорош</em>, но не <em>идеален</em>. Тяжкое время заметно ударило по нему, а Дауд лишь добил лежачего. Путь парень и был выкупан, накормлен и выспан, это не отменило того, что руки подводили его время от времени и движение были слишком плавными из-за тяжкой и текучей боли в пояснице. Мужчине самому хорошо известно это состояние. Слишком резкое движение и громкий, стреляющих хруст костей не только выдаст твоё местонахождение, но и оглушит.<br/>
    Именно по этому, где плох был китобой, в игру вмешивался Дауд. Его хватка была сильнее, резче, увереннее, а чувства острее. Лорд всеми силами пытался забыть собственный скептицизм, отторжение к парню, нарастающее смятение и просто <em>сосредоточится</em> на помощи: подать руку, подтолкнуть, где нужно, содействовать отвлечению. Единственное, что он так и не смог преодолеть — это извечный контроль над чужими действиями.<br/>
    Дауд наблюдал за содействующим даже больше, чем за маршрутом впереди.</p><p>    С горем пополам, вырубив нескольких стражников на пути, они добрались до комнаты управления прожекторами, где нарушители решили сделать небольшой перерыв.<br/>
— Что мы будем с ними делать? — это были первые слова Томаса с тех пор, как они сошли на сушу.<br/>
    Дауд, до этого наблюдавший за площадкой позади них, повернулся к парню. Их взгляды встретились и китобой быстро увел глаза за него, потому что единственный вход для врагов всегда должен наблюдаться.<br/>
    А ведь действительно, что? Прожектора неизменно должны быть выключены. Ну не тащить же бессознательное тело через весь мост? Они то сюда чудом добрались, а с грузом они точно попадутся. Но и отключение освещения так же привлечет внимание скучающих гвардейцев, поэтому оставлять топливо здесь - бессмысленно. Вариант выкинуть его через небольшой зазор в воду тут же был выброшен - сильнее внезапно потухшего света, их внимание привлечёт только огромный фонтан брызг. Баки нужно спрятать.<br/>
    В два резких шага преодолев расстояние от входа к отсекам, лорд открывает небольшие дверцы с знаком молнии. К большому сожалению, батареи заполнены практически доверху, и поэтому их бело-голубое сияние, хорошо будет заметно ночью, что вот-вот затопит Дануолл.</p><p>— Сможешь ли ты подать мне один бак к выходу? — спрашивает Дауд, повернувшись к собеседнику и моментально посмотрев в направлении его взгляда.<br/>
— Возможно, — отвечает тот, проверив роботу человека в вольчей маске.<br/>
— Конкретика: да или нет.<br/>
— Да — четкий ответ радует Дауда. — Отлично. Тогда, мы просто спрячем их где-то повыше. Путь помучаются, — мужчина резким привычным движением достаёт бак. Механизм, до этого тихо гудевший и звенящий на фоне, плавно замолчал. Он передаётся один Томасу.<br/>
— Закрой дверь на ключ, — командует Дауд, что в это время телепортируеться на одну из железных балок повыше и оставляя там второй похищенный бак. После чего повторяет процесс ещё раз.<br/>
    Закончив пакостить, телохранитель прыгает на другую балку пониже, с которой открывался вид на другую сторону моста.</p><p>    Передвижная часть сооружения, что сейчас, как раз, и была единственным способом попасть на иной берег без лодки, находилась на два этажа ниже их самих. Лорд не заметил ни одного стражника на всей территории мостика. Все они спряталась в «ножках» или ходили по небольшим железных дорожках внизу.<br/>
    Перед ними было большое, пустое, хорошо просматриваемое поле. Пересечь такое большое пространство незамеченным будет сложно. На пути нет ни единого укрытия.<br/>
    Понаблюдав за стражниками на той стороне и поняв что ни один из них не обращают на него внимания, Дауд вновь начал думать, как бы им пройти этот участок дороги. Быстрыми переносами? Возможно, но неэффективно. Он быстро устанет, да и телепортироватся вслепую — ужасная затея. Перебежать? Быстро, но опасно. Уже говорилось почему.<br/>
    Быстрый клац и шорох сапог рядом выдернули Дауда из задумчивости и он инстинктивно повернул голову в сторону шума. Это Томас приседает рядом.  </p><p>— Готово. Теперь им придётся повозиться, что бы ещё и сломанный ключ оттуда достать, — парень быстро кивает головой на закрытие двери и принимается так же изучать открывшийся вид.<br/>
    Мужчина посмотрел назад, проверяя сказанное, и зацепился взглядом за железную балку над ними. А после за ту что была над ней, а потом за следующую и ещё выше, и ещё. С их точки зрения это было не очевидно, но через несколько метров «этажи» моста заканчивались и лишь их стержни да цепи продолжали путь к небесам, вплоть до длинных железных балок, соединяющий обе башни в десятках метров над головой.<br/>
— Хотите пройти через верх? — спрашивает Томас, вновь возвращая его с небес на землю. — Они могут нас заметить, да и забраться туда тяжело, но это может сработать, — парень говорил шёпотом и очень быстро, из-за чего половина звуков тонула в ткани на носу и их приходилось угадывать.<br/>
— Эти идиоты в жизни не посмотрят наверх без особой надобности. Если бы они это делали, ваш <em>бизнес</em> стал бы куда сложнее. Мы же, — Дауд поправляет капюшон левой рукой, — легко с этим справимся. А теперь пошли. Лучше не терять вреvz/</p><p><br/>
***</p><p> </p><p>    Несмотря на грозный вид, гору охранников и стаю волкодавов в их руках, оставшуюся часть моста они пересекли без особых проблем.<br/>
    Множество балок позволяли нарушителям быть особенно гибкими, а Блинк - который очень хорошо работал даже на нескольких людях сразу - выручал в особо неудобные моменты.       С каждым использованием, с каждым мгновением, что магия Бездны холодом прорезала тело, Дауд убеждался все больше - это… полезно, это приятно, это <em>восхитительно</em>. Подобная сила открывает огромное, можно сказать, неведомое количество дверей не просто в мир наружный, но и в мир других людей. Это… пожалуй, мужчина может понять стремление Томаса к смерти Ворона. Подобная сила в неправильных руках натворит много бед. Наверняка уже натворила.</p><p>    Крамер и сам не заметил, как они оказались на полуразрушенных улицах столицы. Дома-коробки, в порядке почти хаотичном, стояли на каменных улицах, скрывая в небольших закупках остатки людей, вентиляционные шахты, перепачканные вывесками и бандитскими знаками стены. Садящееся солнце, добела освещало одни стены, в то время как иные, оставляло на попечение вязкой тени и неестественно белых, режущих глаз контрастом, уличных прожекторов.<br/>
    Обстановка здесь, так же как и в Винном квартале, была отвратительной. Нет, пожалуй, даже еще хуже. <em>Она была мертвой.</em><br/>
    Некоторые дома были полностью заброшенные и даже не запечаты. Люди сами бросили их. Другие находились в аварийном состоянии или вовсе рухнули под собственным весом или какими бы то не было другим разрушительными явлениями. Некоторые из более целых зданий были закрыты намертво или заколочены, иногда закупорены и помечены меткой чумы. А рядом - в двух или трёх домах от всего этого - находился ухоженный аристократический дом, с целыми покрашенными стенами и широкими удобными для пробега, белыми балконам.<br/>
    Людей на улице не видать. Только городская стража одинокими призраками цветущего прошлого блуждали в патрулях. Это все заслуга введенного Регентом комендантского часа, несомненно. Но что-то подсказывало, что даже днем ситуация здесь не очень и отличается.<br/>
    Это вызвало в Дауде глубочайшее отторжение и отчуждение, что Томас молча поддерживал. И лишь мысль о том, что они пытаются все исправить, пусть и не напрямую, не давала человеку в маске впасть в уныние или злость.</p><p>    Прошмыгнув единственный богатый дом парочка остановилась на небольшой пристройке, дабы осмотреться и построить маршрут в обход тупика, но странный свет над ними сбил Дауду все планы.<br/>
    Фиолетовый холодный свет неизбежно манил к себе. Лорд с трудом отводил взгляд всякий раз, с тех пор как он оказывалось в его поле зрения. Что могло испускать такой свет? Специальные лампы? Зачем кому-то это могло понадобиться?<br/>
    Они молча решили это проверить. Благо, хозяин квартиры любезно держал балкон незакрытым.<br/>
    Ассасины мягко ступни на железный балкончик и Дауд быстро заглянул внутрь, проверяя, нет ли кого.<br/>
    Это была простая однокомнатная квартирка буквой «Г», полная хлама, что собрался у исписанных странными хаотическими надписями серых стен. Мебели не было. Но больше всех лорда интересовал шёпот, доносящийся из-за поворота комнаты.<br/>
    Внутри было пусто и поэтому названные гости вмиг зашли внутрь, скрываясь от любопытных гвардейцев внизу.<br/>
    аглянув за угол Дауд заметил странное сооружение: тумбу на самодельной треноге, из которой хаотично торчали различные деревянные бруски, с намотанной поверх проволокой и развешанной фиолетовой тканью. Довольно плотной и прочной на ощупь. На тумбе - похожей на трибуну - лежала руна, хаотично шепча и подзывая его к себе.<br/>
    Метка на руке охотно отзывалась зову артефакта, подпевая в ответ и давя на кости ладони сквозь кожу и мускулы. Рука немела и голова набухала песней. Дауд качнул ею, выходя из транса, и посмотрел на спутника с немым вопросом.<br/>
    Юноша, осмотревший вход и противоположный выход-балкон, подошел к нему и уставился на источник шума. Или просто примечательный объект в примечательным освещении - предположил Крамер. Потому что Томас, не выглядел завороженным и расфокусированным. Похоже, он не чувствует все этого магического шума, даже несмотря на то, что Дауд дал ему свою метку (пусть и не объясняя ничего).<br/>
— Святилище — словно подтверждает блондин, переводя взгляд с алтаря на Дауд и обратно.<br/>
— Святилище — вздыхает человек в маске, поднимая руну.</p><p>    Внезапное чувство магии наполнило его изнутри. Как волна, что хочет сбить тебя с ног, но вместо этого заставляет пошатнуться. Яркий фиолетовый свет вмиг потускнел, и больше не резал привыкший к естественным вечерним цветам глаз. Воздух казался, тяжелым и из закоулков зрения выглянула дымчатая тьма. Она жадно проглотила конструкцию и аккуратно собралась над ним в человеческий силуэт. Точнее, только в его верхнюю половину.<br/>
    Из клубов появилась знакомая персона: молодой человек в тяжкой кожаной одежде, худой и высокий, бледный, как смерть, с угольными коротким волосами и полностью бездонно-черными глазами, что, в отличии от остального тела, не желали отражать какой либо свет или вообще хоть как-то подстраивается под окружение.<br/>
— <b>Дауд, мой друг. Похоже, ты все же прислушался к моему совету, </b>— Чужой перевёл, или по крайней мере так показалось лорду, взгляд ему за спину и в этот момент что-то внутри щёлкнуло. Чувство единства пропало, позволяя человеку сфокусироваться только на собеседника. Дауд проследил за… своим желанием обернутся, и посмотрел на парня, застывшего в странной позе: одна нога оторвала от пола, и глаза сосредоточены на двери, через которую они вошли.<br/>
    <em>«Он замер в остановленном времени!»</em> — догадался лорд. Дауд вновь повернулся к пришельцу. Он остался один на один с божеством.<br/>
— <b>Всего тысячу лет назад, на этом месте стоял другой город. Жители его резали руны из китовой кости и помечали их моим знаком, в надежде привлечь мое внимание. Дети до сих пор находят их в речной мгле. Соколов тоже любит искать руны там. Не находишь ли ты это столь же ироничным, как я? Он считает себя уникальным и интересным, пусть для меня — банален и скучен</b>, — Чужой, не сводивший взгляда с Дауда во время разговора, немного наклонив голову на бок, словно ему, вдруг, стала неохота держать её ровно, и скрестил руки на груди. — <b>Ты уверено движется к поставленной цели. Выставляешь на столе новые фигуры и сам выбираешь что видеть, а что пропустить мимо. Близится кульминация <em>всех</em> решений. Твоих решений, Дауд. Вскоре фигуры сделают последние шаги. Я с нетерпением жду этого.</b><br/>
— Кульминация решений? — повторил человек. Смысл слов был многогранен и мужчина попытался уточнить, что именно имеет в виду черноглазый.<br/>
    Но ответа, не последовало. Тьма отступила, и в ноздри вновь ударил запах воды, на лицо упала маска. Дауд неуверенно клипнул, опустив голову, перестав таращиться в угол. Он обернулся посмотреть на Томаса. Тот вновь пришёл в движение, сделав несколько шагов к входу.<br/>
<em>    Несколько аккуратных и тихих шагов.</em></p><p>    Дауд насторожился, быстро убрав руну за пояс. Несколько мгновений в комнате стояла тишина, пока дверь тихо не скрипнула. Почти незаметно, словно её подтолкнуло ветром, после остановилась и открылась более свободно.<br/>
    В этот же момент спутник срывается с места и ударив человека в лицо, повернул его спиной к себе, начав душить. Бумаги, что незнакомец держал их в руках, медленно упали на пол.<br/>
    Пришедший потянулся к душащим рукам и резко крутанулся в бок, передумав и выхватил что-то из-за пазухи.<br/>
    Незнакомец вооружён!<br/>
    Дауд тут же оказался рядом схватив нацелившуюся на предплечье парня руку с кинжалом. Впрочем, даже несмотря на потуги лорда помочь, блондин среагировал быстрее, оттолкнув от себя нежданного гостя, который, под контролем серконца — чуть не упал на пол, но остался стоять на ногах, странно пройдя полукруг.<br/>
— Какого, мать вашу, хрена?! — недовольно выпалил гость, попытавшись освободиться из хватки, ударом в локтевой сгиб. Чему лорд так же воспрепятствовал, прибив вторженца лицом к стене.</p><p>— Ш-Шерон? — блондин неуверенно подаёт голос изо спины. И Дауд, и, так званый, Шерон, удивлённо повернулась к нему, заменив в страной борющейся позе.<br/>
— Томас? — не менее удивлённо отвечает незнакомец. Гость пытается освободиться, но мужчина в маске продолжает крепко держать вооружённого.<br/>
— Да отпусти ты, блин! — недовольно тыкает Шерон. Телохранитель переводит взгляд на Томаса, словно проверяя, находится ли они ситуацию под контролем, и только после этого, отпускает незнакомца.</p><p>    Странник выпрямился, бросив прищуренный взгляд на державшего его Дауда.<br/>
    Это была женщина или женственный парень - точно определить сложно -, на вид лет под тридцать-тридцать пять, в старой поношенной одежде: сапоги, штаны, рубашка, пиджак на нараспашку, широкий пояс прикрывает талию. У неё (него?) красивый подбородок, заметные скулы и искривленный нос. Глаза зелёные, бегают по ним лишь поверхностно. Короткие коричневые волосы пострижены очень неаккуратно, если не сказать вообще никак. Внизу висят крупные неостриженные участники, выглядывающие вверх. Все это безобразие небрежно накрыто чепчиком. Но самым заметным элементом внешности, несомненно, были два грубых шрама на лице: один касался левого глаза своим концом, а второй, напротив, начинался у правого и шёл по скуле, заканчиваясь на середине щеки.<br/>
    Спрятав оружие за пазухой он (она?) подходит ближе к китобою. Настолько «ближе», что практически носом не утыкается в чужое лицо, щурясь, как обиженное дитя. Через мгновение незнакомец делает шаг назад.</p><p>— Берроуза мне в женихи. Томас! — на лице Шерон вмиг появляется радостная, кривая улыбка, заставляя один из шрамов странно изогнутся — Чужой, что ты тут делаешь? — незнакомец хлопает белокурого по плечам.<br/>
    Что бы понять, что этот человек один из банды Ворона - или как-то с ними связан - не нужно быть гением и это очень беспокоит Дауда. Поэтому он остается в предбоевом состоянии, с напряженными руками и ногами.<br/>
    Не нравится ему все это. Ведь где есть один участник банды - там будут и другие.<br/>
    Томас лаконично встаёт между ними, незамысловато преграждая любое резкое действие со стороны меченого (ну или он так думал). Дауд бы мог посчитать, что парень прочитал его настрой на их узах, но после сеанса разговора с богом, связь чувствовалась иначе.<br/>
    Он все еще мог ощущать присутствие подмеченных, но не их настояние. Это путало его не меньше, чем само явления Тайных уз.<br/>
— Да так, занят одним делом, — отмахивается он. — Меня больше интересует что <em>ты</em> тут делаешь? Разве не ты хотела покинуть город?<br/>
— Как «что»? Я тут, как бе, живу, ибо с переездом как то так не сложилось, — она хлопает в ладоши. — А я то думаю, почему ты меня никогда не навещал! Вот сволочи, они ничего тебе не сказали? Вот попадись они мне ещё раз… Я тут живу недалеко, может, зайдёшь ко мне на рюмочку?<br/>
    Дауд демонстративно кашляет, подходя к парню со спины. Ему это явно не очень понравилось, но лорду все равно.<br/>
— Пожалуй, он откажется, — Шерон поднимает взгляд на Дауда, вновь отвратительно щурясь. Почему она делает это?<br/>
— Да ладно тебе, приятель, и я с тобой поделюсь. Ты ведь новый дружок Томаса?<br/>
— Нет, — гремит меченный.<br/>
— Не совсем — тут же подталкивает парень, наперекор лорду. — Он мой союзник, — зеленоглазая многозначительно оглядывает блондина,<br/>
— Союзник, ага. Хорошо, — зеленоглазая обходит его, приближаясь к Дауду легко и без опаски. — Если что, друзья Тома — и мои друзья тоже. Шéрон Вулáн к вашим услугам, — представляется она, протягиваю костлявую руку. Дауд не отвечает на жест, переводя взгляд с протянутой ладони на лицо и обратно. Кто в здравом уме будет пожимать руки первым встречным бандитам?<br/>
    Немного замявшись, Шерон сжимает руку в легкий кулак, и еще немного присматривается к нему пристально разглядывая. Дауд остается стоять растерянно и от того, ещё более настороженно и грозно.<br/>
    Это как-то странный психологический приём?</p><p>— «Дануоллский зверь» не любит рукопожатия? Неожиданно, — говорит Вулан, выпрямляясь и вновь посмотрев на своего знакомого. — В прочем, иного, Том, я от тебя не ожидала, — она противно улыбается и хихикает. Подобное поведение и обращение злит Крамера. Женщина тут же настораживается, но к оружию на поясе не тянется. Лорд же, напротив, угрожает ей, предусмотрительно положив руку на рукоять складного клинка.<br/>
    Напряжение между ними ощущается, практически, физически.<br/>
— Сэр, нет, стойте! — Томас вновь встает между ними и обращается к женщине. — Шерон, что ты имеешь в виду под «Дануоллский зверь»?</p><p>    Ступор.</p><p>— А вы не знаете что ли? Вхуаха! — девушка, словно нарочито, громко заливается смехом, собирая руки о поясе. Дауд настораживается еще больше - хотя казалось бы куда ещё -, но подходит ближе к Томасу не снимая руку с меча. Лоялисты в стыдливом молчании ждали окончания истерики.<br/>
— Во умора! — чудачка вытирает глаза от влаги, на выдохе отпуская смех, — «Дануоллским зверем» зовут <em>тебя</em>! — тыкает она в Дауда. — Стыдно не знать собственное прозвище, молодой человек. Я слышала, как люди обговаривают это. Аббатство считает тебя - цитата - «еретическим волком-оборотнем» и активно насаждает эту идею, но народ больше волнует случай в «Золотой кошке», — Шерон пожимает плечами. — Кстати, если это правда, то я вами восхищаюсь. Такую резню в последний раз я видела только в исполнении Корво в тот раз с ведьмами хо-хо! — эти слова прибивая ноги Дауда к полу намертво. Холодок быстро пробегает по хребту, задевая шрамы и перебинтованные раны.</p><p>
  <b>Дануоллский зверь.</b>
</p><p>    Скорее всего это из-за маски, так подозрительно похожую на волчью морду.<br/>
    Пусть это звучит как прозвище какого маньяка, но, пожалуй, более подходящего описания обычные люди подобрать и не могли. Волк в городе - есть волк в городе. Да ещё и Аббатство со своими сказками о оборонах. Кто-то верит в это вообще? Да байками о проклятых Чужим зверей в человеческой шкуре можно разве что пугать непослушных детей! В прочем, как и байками о людей богом отмеченными….<br/>
    А похвала от вероятного убийцы, да еще и с подобным сравнением, запирают Дауда в пучинах ступора.<br/>
    Он…да похож...</p><p>— Шерон, завались, — точно брошенный кинжал, слетает укор с уст парня, — По добру, по здраву.<br/>
— Ладно-ладно. Кстати, думаю, тебе полезно будет знать, что Ворон очень взбешён твоими выходками, Том. Не знаю что ты там, прячась, учудил, но… он приходил ко мне недавно, думал, что ты у меня укрылся, но промазал. Надо было видеть! Возле него так душно, что мне аж плохо стало, даже тошнило. Но не исключаю, что Корво не оставил за собой след, — выложив знакомое имя в быстрых речах женщины, лорд вновь возвращается в реальность. Словно пощечина, словно холодная вода, словно опасность смерти — для него оно работало безотказной провокатором к детству. Уж к какому именно — это иной вопрос.<br/>
— <em>Корво был здесь недавно?</em> — спрашивает Дауд грозно, но голос звучит, словно не из собственного горла.- Как давно?<br/>
— Смотря, какой сейчас месяц, — говорит Шерон. Задача, что заставляет задуматься.<br/>
— Месяц ветра…? — на самом деле Крамер и сам не знал точно, лишь послушал внутренние часы. Сейчас, для него время не имело особо смысла.<br/>
— А, тогда полтора месяца назад, — Томас и Дауд синхронно расслабляются. «Недавно», в её мире, понятие очень растяжимое. Но и пусть это казалось дурачеством, все равно заставило Дауда хоть немного успокоиться. Полтора месяца назад… совпадает с историей блондина.<br/>
— Пусть бесится, — шипит Томас в свою очередь. — Ему полезно иногда выходит из своей зоны комфорта.<br/>
— Какая ты страшная птица! — Вулан кривляется, как маленькая девочка, что ей совершенно не идет.<br/>
— Шерон, — парень потакает ей, только злясь и холодея все больше.<br/>
— Ладно — внезапно, Вулан собирается, уводят взгляд в сторону. — Я просто действительно рада видеть тебя. Знать что ты жив и в порядке. Мне было неспокойно, когда они рассказали мне обо всем. Да и все они тоже выглядели опустошенно, — её, до этого, весёлый нрав и яркий голос вмиг потухли, снизойдя на тона обычный серых людей. Блондин отвечает ей спустя заметную паузу.<br/>
— Я тоже рад тебя видеть. Ты все ещё играешь на гитаре? Твоих песен всегда нам не хватае-ло.<br/>
— Конечно. А чем ещё мне в этой жизни заниматься?<br/>
— С этим ничего так и не получилось сделать? — в голосе протекает грусть, лёгкая и обидчивая. Та, что появляется, когда ты узнаешь то, что и так знал, но от этого не легче.<br/>
— Нет.<br/>
— Мне жаль.<br/>
— Да ладно, не ты же в этом виноват. Никто не виноват, так что и жаловался зась, — она несколько раз клипает, вновь посмотрев на нежданных гостей. По всей видимости, у неё какие-то проблемы со зрением. По крайней мере эта мысль объясняла её странное поведение. Но как бы Дауду не было (не) жаль случайных встречных убийц или бандитов, время поджимает, ибо солнце все больше тонет в Ренхевене. И если Антона дома нет, не хотелось бы вернуться в паб в полночь.</p><p>— Пойдём, Томас, — Крамер зовёт, направляясь к выходу. Ответа нет, но он ему и не нужен был. Он знает, что парень последует за ним, хочет он этого или нет.<br/>
— Ой, вы уже уходите? А куда?<br/>
— Это не важно, но мы бла..д…. — дальнейшие слова Томаса он не слышит, так как выходит на улицу чрез балкон поменьше и замечает, что прожектора до сих пор не горят<br/>
    Гвардейцы не заметили или все ещё не могут открыть поломанную дверь? Впрочем, это и не важно. За такое время Самуэль точно успел переплыть и спрятаться, хоть это радует. Останется его только найти. А учитывая его материнское умение прятать лодку в самых неожиданных местах, это будет трудновато.<br/>
    Дауд проходит несколько шагов, сходя на трубу, что скользит под балконом, как слышит - или скорее чувствует - что Томас спешит за ним. Ассасины молча перепрыгивают на крышу и припадают почти ницом.</p><p>— Простите за это, сэр. Я не ожидал… — парень вновь притих так, что было понятно только с очень близкого расстояния. Дауд не отвечает, пусть и зол тоже не был. Это не могло быть спланированным, слишком много переменных факторов, а случайности бывают с каждым.<br/>
— Она однажды состояла в банде, но ушла, из-за болезни. Впрочем, даже в таком положении она нашла себе нишу - собирает информацию работая музыкантом, — словно чувствуя его желание знать больше, потакает Томас. Возможно юноша подозревал, что расспрос нужен, даже несмотря на то, что лорд не хотел в это лезть.<br/>
    Подобная открытость с его стороны была и честью, и наказанием одновременно. Правда ли эта история или лишь удачная импровизация? Знать Дауд, конечно же, не мог.<br/>
    Пройдя еще несколько шагов и удостоверившись, что рядом никого нет, Крамер останавливается, чтобы ответить:<br/>
— Я так понимаю, из-за зрения.<br/>
— Видит очень плохо, практически слепа, — уточняет спутник. Да, в их бизнесе - это смертный приговор, в прочем, судя по всему, что он узнал и услышал, старые прививки колупает кожу даже таким личностям.<br/>
    Дауд бросил взгляд наверх. Небо начинало сереть и синеть. Луна и звезды должны были уже проклюнуться, но их практически не видно за тучами. Солнце недавно село и скоро станет совсем темно.<br/>
— Ты мог и не объясняться, — признается Дауд, продолжая путь.</p><p>***</p><p>    У дома Королевского лекаря их ожидал неприятный сюрприз: большой, дорогой рельсомобиль и толпа охранников его сопровождающая, кружащая на улице и балконах чудаковато облагороженного большого склада, коего Соколов вельможно считает «своей лабораторией».</p><p>— Важные гости, — подмечает Томас.<br/>
— Важные заказы, — подтверждает Дауд.<br/>
    Пара любопытных глаз наблюдает за длинным и узким металлическим балконом напротив, время от времени показывая головы, из-за дымохода на крыше, где они прятались. Двое охранников выбрали это место для перекура. Они устроились в самом дальнем углу, медленно дымя сигарами и о чем-то оживленно разговаривая.<br/>
— Нам нужна разведка, — парень рядом неуверенно поедет голос. Дауд медленно повернул голову к нему.<br/>
    Действительно, было бы хорошо немного понаблюдать с разных ракурсов. Так бы они быстрее нашли и Соколова, и важную информацию, легче бы уходили от стражи, но сама мысль о том, чтобы позволить <em>убийце разгуливать где-то вне его поля зрения</em> заставляла кости тяжелеть от нарастающей тревоги и паники.<br/>
    Даже узы не были всесильны. Чем дальше находился связной, тем хуже он считывался. Например, Эбнер не ощущался вообще и не знай кто-то, что такой человек существует — никогда бы не догадался.<br/>
— Даже не думай… — начинает человек в маске.<br/>
— Сэр, передвигается парой внутри будет нерационально и опасно, — эмоции вновь проявляются в магии, показывая, что парень искренне волнуется и негодует.<br/>
— <em>Ты</em> останется рядом со мной, — тихо рычит Дауд, вновь потянув за связь. Блондин напряжённо уставился на него, не решившись произнести что-то наперекор. Лорд вновь посмотрел на охранников, просто чтобы не думать о источнике раздражения больше нужного.</p><p><br/>
    Компания так и осталась в тишине ожидать конца разговора гвардейцев, которые, в отличие от них, никуда не спешили и напротив, растягивали удовольствия от легального ничегонеделания.<br/>
    Дауд время от времени наблюдал и за Томасом, что просто воспользовался паузой для небольшого отдыха. Иногда, мужчине со шрамом казалось, что он вот-вот скажет: <em>«Зарезать их было бы куда эффективнее и быстрее, чем ожидать подходящего момента для оглушения,»</em> - но Томас, похоже, даже не собирался говорить или вообще лишний раз шевелиться. Возможно, он молчал, потому что знал, что Дауд будет против, возможно и не считал так в принципе. В любом из случаев союзник выглядел серее грозовой тучи, даже несмотря на то, что последний свет дня падал как раз на его лицо, хорошо его освещая.<br/>
    В конце концов прогульщиков обнаружил офицер и прогнал их вниз, ненавязчиво заняв место для своего перерыва. Отлично, одного они точно смогут вырубить без лишних усилий и шума.<br/>
    Дауд вновь схватил парня за руку, готовясь и привлекая внимание.<br/>
— Готов? Добежим до края платформы, и я нас перенесу, — поясняет мужчина в маске. Убийцы кивает.</p><p>    Нарушители в один момент выскочили из-за укрытия. Офицер тут же заметил их со своего места и насторожился, выкидывая сигарету вниз на улицу. Но не успел он коснуться своего меча, как тут же чужие руки сомкнулись вокруг его шеи. Немного посоревновавшись, гвардеец все же теряет сознание. Дауд одним движением подхватывает оппонента на свое плече, чтобы спрятать спящего.<br/>
— Впереди пусто, внутри никого нет и дверь не заперта, — Томас быстро подходит - он куда-то уходил? - и тихо отчитывается.<br/>
— Ты когда успел? — не подумав, спрашивает Дауд шёпотом.<br/>
    А ведь действительно, когда? Ему понадобилось все пара десятков секунд на улучшение. Он за двадцать секунд успел осмотреться?<br/>
    Парень, с невидимой ухмылкой, вскинул бровь, поворачиваясь и ведя компаньона за собой. Крамер пропусти пару шагов, все еще прибывая в ступоре, но быстро нагнал его.</p><p>    Они зашли в помещение, соединенное с железным балконом.<br/>
    Судя по нескольким небольшим кустам зелени и множеству мест для высадки — это своеобразная оранжерея.<br/>
    Здесь было душновато, пахло землёй и влагой. Потолок, сделанный в виде прямых железных пластин, словно открытое жалюзи, пропускал тусклые полосы света по всей комнате. В одном углу стоял стол усеянный бумагами, одним аудиографом и несколькими золотыми картами для него. Напротив находилась пара железных шкафчиков, вероятно, набитых семенами или, собственно, бумагой.<br/>
— Постой на стремё, — Дауд оставляет Томаса у двери. Парень не отвечает, закрывая вход и занимая позицию рядом, у окошка с хорошим обзором.<br/>
    Лорд сажает бессознательное тело в ближайшем углу и подходит к рабочей поверхности.<br/>
    Запаси Соколова слегка хаотичны и плохо читаеми из-за мелкого размашистого, небрежного почерка учёного. Только всматриваясь, лорд понимает, что это заметки о каком-то лекарстве (вероятно, улучшения для своего эликсира) и бланки пациентов, пронумерованных от одного до семи.<br/>
    «Он лечит людей в такое время? Не поверю», — проскальзывает в голове, когда Дауд перекладывал бумаги с места на место, не найдя там ничего полезного.<br/>
    Внезапный кашель неизменно привлекает внимание. Сначала лорд не понял, откуда он мог идти, ведь кроме него, Томаса - что повернул голову, так же ища источник шума - и спящего офицера в оранжерее никого не было. Да и комната была хорошо осматриваемой с почти любого ракурса и оба вторженца с уверенностью могли сказать, что здесь никто не прятался. Разве что… слева было большое пространство, закрытое плотной шторкой, что по началу показалась ему просто накрытой тряпками горой мусора. Мужчина широким шагом подходит ближе и открывает её.<br/>
    Несколько пар перепуганных глаз вмиг цепляют его, наблюдая из-за прутьев клетки. Мужчины, женщины, служанки, солдаты, просто рабочие - люди сидели вместе. Кучкой на полу, прикованные кандалами. Один скрутился в углу калачиком, рядом с лужей рвоты и крови, а одна дама имела странный бледно-зеленый оттенок кожи, но помимо этого выглядела вполне готовой оказывать сопротивление. Один парень сидел точно брошенная кукла, почти сложившись пополам. Он был жив, но выглядел мёртвым.<br/>
    «Это не пациенты. Это подопытные» — пришло в голову осознание. И путь странно было об этом думать, но… именно такого расклада вещей Дауд и ожидал Антона.<br/>
    Не то что бы лекарь был злым или безумным. Он <em>своеобразен</em> как и многие именитые натурфилософы. Готовый, ради науки и искусства, на большее, чем большинство может себе представить или позволить.<br/>
    Джессамине бы не понравились эксперименты на живых обычных людях, ровно так же как и Эмили. Да и самому народу такое бы тоже не понравилось. Это может стать хорошим рычагом давления на Соколова.<br/>
    Дауд вновь задерживает штору и проходит к столу, дабы ещё раз посмотреть на записи. С новой информацией, с знанием что нужно искать, лорд действительно замечает дотошные записи о проводимых опытах - обычно просто приёмом препаратов - и их последствия. Сильные негативные последствия. Не исключено, что в одном из ящиков хранятся <em>неудачные образцы</em>.<br/>
    В прочем, ему будет достаточно и этого. Дауд забирает себе несколько бумаг и заметок да пару досье, с самыми яркими отрицательными показателями. Эти бумаги можно смело сложить, поэтому он так и пустил, пряча их в одном из карманов патронташа</p><p>— Нашли что-то? — спрашивает Томас, когда меченый подходит к нему.<br/>
— Компромат. Пошли, — мужчина зазывает его за собой.</p><p>    Незваные гости тихой походкой спускаются вниз по ближайшей лестнице и оказываются в… спальне? По всей видимости, личных апартаментах и по совместительству, рабочему кабинету Соколова. Возможно, учитывая специфику владельца, к любому помещению в этом здании (?), можно ставить пометку «рабочий кабинет», но это уже специфика.<br/>
    На великое счастье воришек, здесь не было ни самого изобретателя, ни его охраны. Дауд первым делом проверяет лестницу, идущую чуть вниз, смотря, куда она ведет и не поднимается ли по ней кто.<br/>
    Пусто.<br/>
    Убедившись, что они одни, лорд разворачивается, чтобы присоединиться к Томасу в кабинете, как чужой резкий шаг назад перекрывает все планы. Парень пристально смотрит в окно рядом со входом<br/>
— Один внизу в библиотеке, — быстро отчеканивает он. Не раздумывая над действиями, Дауд медленно спускается ниже, к закрытой двери, которую он видел и заглядывает в замочную скважину.</p><p>    Как и сказал блондин, рядом со входом он заметил гвардейца. Сержант разглядывал одну из верхних полок большого и забитого книжного шкафа. Парень медленно выхаживал вдоль личной библиотеки, словно вчитываясь в каждое слово, что он замечал. Военнослужащий несколько раз погладил пару корешков, но так и не осмелился взять книгу в руки.<br/>
    Выждав подходящий момент, мужчина открыл дверь и украдкой подкравшись, усыпил врага.<br/>
    Библиотека Сокола была странной. Да и «библиотекой» это сложно было называть. Несколько больших полок, забитых разными книгами, что стояли в длинном коридоре между выходом к комнату, странной металлической двери рядом с той, откуда он пришёл и еще один выходом в противоположном конце. В последний раз осмотрев помещение, Дауд решил проверить, куда ведет этот коридор.<br/>
    За углом был небольшой проход, что заканчивался железным балконом, за которым, до этого похожее на странную квартиру, помещение, резко увеличивалось в гараж. Дауд заметил бак, что питал световую стену, охраняющую один из двух новых проходов дальше, вглубь обители натурфилософа. Несколько больших труб проходили у стен. Охраны оборотень больше не заметил.<br/>
    Лорд подбирает бессознательное тело и возвращается в кабинет.</p><p>    Крамер резко останавливается на входе, заметив Томаса, внимательно читающего какую-то запись у дальнего стола. Дауд задумался, а ходил ли за ним парень, или воспользовавшись сосредоточенностью спутника, остался здесь? Мурашки пробежали по коже.<br/>
    Почувствовав его приближение, убийца понимает взгляд, после чего подал ему одну из бумаг, показывая лорду содержимое письма, словно тот смог бы разобрать рукопись с такого расстояния.<br/>
    Мужчина положил сержанта в углу у входа и подходит ближе, беря предложенное. Он поморщился от запаха гниющего мяса, что источал труп крысы на столе, но решил проигнорировать это.<br/>
— Берроуз попросил Соколова написать какую-то «<em>прекрасную картину для особенного человека</em>». Возможно, из-за этого внизу столько стражи, — шепотом поясняет он. Меченый пробежал по написанному поверхностным взглядом: замечает знакомый почерк, главные слова и подпись «Х.Б» снизу.<br/>
    «Прекрасная картина для особенного человека»? Об этом говорилось в дневнике Кэмпбелла под «важным заказом»? И этот человек… он определённо как-то связан с Лордом-Регентом. Похоже, у них появилась ещё цель, которую нужно устранить. Но для начала - найти.<br/>
— Что-нибудь ещё? — спрашивает Дауд, подняв взгляд.<br/>
— Ничего полезного. В основном непонятные замети, — словно пытаясь доказать это самому себе, Дауд осматривает все поверхности в комнате. — А. Ну разве что пара эликсиров, — Томас мягко хлопает себя по поясу, показывала местонахождение медикаментов. двух колб с красной жидкостью.<br/>
    Учитывая его три духовный бальзама Пьеро, найденные в предыдущий раз, препаратов у них не очень много, но этого должно хватить на экстренный случай.<br/>
— Ладно, тогда пошли, — на этот раз, инициативу вести их берет на себя уже серконец. Он в последний раз внимательно изучает комнату, прежде чем уйти.</p><p>    Здесь, на самом деле, было довольно уютно.  <br/>
    Комната была большой, но в тоже время простой. Деревянный пол, неяркие стены, хорошее освещение.<br/>
    У входа, рядом с большим окном, видом на библиотеку, находился первый рабочий стол, по большей части заставленный книгами и баночками. Дальше в комнате, рядом с доской, находился второй стол, заваленный бумагами и одной разрезанной вдоль крысиной тушкой, которую Соколов, по всей видимости изучал.<br/>
    Недалеко от стола стояла одноместная старая кровать с двумя деревянными тумбами по бокам. Чуть дальше, вдоль стены, находился шкаф и механизм для подачи ворвани.<br/>
    Дауд ведет их через обнаруженный проход и нарушители тут же вскарабкиваются к потолку, чтобы не привлекать к себе лишнее внимание. Благо, широкие трубы, подобно венам здание вдоль и поперёк, скользя у стен и потолков.</p><p>    Все же, мастерская учёного была очень необычным местом.<br/>
    Внутри большого, возможно в прошлом промышленного склада, было вмонтировано ещё одно здание, или скорее часть. Сооружение было похоже на вырезанные из дома этаж. Без потолка и стеклом в окнах, оно стояло на больших железных подпорках, закрывая то, что творится ниже в ярком белом свете.<br/>
    Внутри помещение было разделено на несколько комнат: одну большую, просторную залу с длинным, дорогим столом и множеством высоких полок у стен; и еще две поменьше. Рабочие посещение: кухня и стиральная. В каждой трудились по одной горничной.<br/>
    На нижнем уровне, в той части, что можно было рассмотреть сверху, Дауд заметил стражу что ходила по холлу, устеленного деревянным полом и красными коврами, да украшено несколькими витринами.<br/>
    Соколов должен находится прямо под ними или вообще отсутствовать в здании. Дауд и Томас осмотрели все, кроме нижнего яруса.<br/>
    Понаблюдав за пространством вокруг ещё с минуту, мужчина в маске заметил идеальный вариант: трубу в дальней части комнаты. Оттуда, должно быть, их цель будет хорошо видно. Туда они и направились.<br/>
    Под этажом находилась настоящая работа зона, освещенная режущие белым и жёлтым светом. В самой дальней части находилось несколько баков с ворванью, рядом, зачатки непонятного небольшого механизма. Чуть ближе - несколько больших каменных, нет, мраморных блоков, размером с человека.<br/>
    И наконец ближе всех - сам Соколов за мольбертом, стоящий к ним спиной и рисующий «особый заказ» - даму в белом брючном костюме, в небольшой экспозиции богатого дома, что был аккуратно выстроен в двух метрах от художника.</p><p>    Томас мягко толкает Дауда в бок, привлекая в себе внимание. Меченный отрывает взгляд от сидящей к ним затылком женщины и смотрит туда, куда указывал спутник.<br/>
    Там стоит смотритель, держа руки на странной громоздкой конструкции перед собой. Это проходило на странную шарманку-рюкзак, висящую спереди.<br/>
— Математическая музыка, — парень говорит так тихо, что его слова кое-как слышны. — Она не позволяет колдовать. Корво говорил, что от этого голова взрывается, — Дауд вновь дернулся при имени «Корво».<br/>
    Понятно, значит он будет первым, кто умрет, в случае, если бой все же начнётся.<br/>
    И раз уж лорд все равно отвлёкся от их новой жертвы, Дауд решил проверить каждого охранника, что видел.<br/>
    Их здесь было довольно много: в основном сержанты и лейтенанты, в толпе показалось несколько офицеров и один-единственный смотритель-шарманщик. Охраны хоть отбавляй. По ощущениям - не меньше чем в «Золотой кошке». Проверять это таким же образом, как Дауд сделал это в борделе, ему не хотелось.<br/>
    <em>А что если ему и не нужно будет?</em><br/>
    У Дауда уже есть компромат на Антона - главного человека в этом здании - так почему бы… не заставить его <em>содействовать</em>? Все рано убивать его не нужно, да и не особо хочется. Все же, кто как не один из величайших умов империи может помочь избавиться от чумы уже после устранения Лорда-Регента?<br/>
    Но главным вопросом было, не <em>«как заставить его работать?» </em>, а <em>«как с ним поговорить?» </em>. Ну не подходить же на виду у всех. Соколова нужно заставить отойти от холста, возможно, сделать перерыв, иначе им придётся ждать того, как он закончит рисование на сегодня. Или закончит работу в принципе - судя по тому, как много уже сделано.<br/>
    Гнаться за рельсомобилем - идея, не сулящая ничего хорошего.</p><p>— Сэр? — все так же спрашивает Томас.<br/>
— Нам нужно отвлечь его. Заставить уйти от холста, — отвечает Дауд. Парень смотрит на него, после чего резко сосредотачиваться на женщине, а после переводит взгляд туда-сюда что-то выискивая.<br/>
— Что если мы взорвем ворвань? — парень кивает на несколько баков стоящих чуть дальше места для рисования, за металлической ширмой, рядом с незаконным странным изобретением.<br/>
— Я сказал отвлечь, а не прибить, - шипит Дауд.<br/>
— Слишком мало. Но это точно заставит прекратить работу. Как не <em>его</em>, так из-за <em>неё</em>, — отвечает парень, растаял акценты.<br/>
    Хм, если посмотреть на это с такой стороны… леди, а те более из высшего света, точно перепугается до смерти и не сможет стоять на одном месте, как сейчас.<br/>
— <em>Молись</em>, что бы сработало, — очередная ненужная угроза от Дауда. Мужчина достанет свой арбалет, приближает мир в линзе и прицеливается, в сине-белые запасы топлива.<br/>
    Первый выстрел быстро отскакивает от поверхности крышки.<br/>
    Охранник рядом странно попросился на баки. Он застыл на мгновение, после чего сделал шаг поближе, присматриваясь к…<em>арбалетному болту</em>, что отразился от крышки и упал на пол.<br/>
    Блядство.<br/>
    Похоже, придётся пролить немного крови. Дауд делает ещё один выстрел, но на этот раз вполне удачный. Болт пропадает в стекло. Громкое шипение, и жир внутри баков стремительно краснеет. Гвардеец ошарашено на нее уставился, и успел сделать пару шагов в сторону прежде чем помещение сотрясла цепочка взрывов. Правда этого не хватило и его все равно отшвырнуло в стену.<br/>
    Вместе с шумом ангар понизил испуганный женский вопль, море шагов и цокотов мечей.</p><p>— Что это было?! — леди резко спохватилась, перепугано уходя со своего места и закрывая лицо руками. Лорд использует увеличительное стекло в своей маске, что бы получено рассмотреть женщину.<br/>
    Это что… одна из леди Бойл? Правда, вот, какая именно он не мог понять даже — они выглядят одинаково и носят очень похожие наряды.<br/>
    К месту рисования же подбежал несколько офицеров.<br/>
— Что здесь срослось? Леди Бойл, Королевский доктор, вы в порядке? — допрашивался один из них, самый главный, судя по всему.<br/>
— Вы что, лезли к моим механизмам? — с вельможностью и злостью спросил Соколов, кладя на подставку замазюканную палитру и кисточку. — Я же запретил вам к ним приближаться! Это все очень хрупкое!<br/>
— Мы… никак нет, сэр, — замялся офицер. Дауд невзначай наблюдает как сержанты, безуспешно попытавшись привести своего коллегу в чувства, потащили его куда-то прочь.<br/>
— Баки с ворванью не взрываются просто <em>«потому что»</em>. Что вы с ними что-то сделали! — твердит учёный.<br/>
— Я обязательно найду виновника этого недоразумения, — в голосе гвардейца звенит фальшь, путь мужчина в маске и понимал, что он обязательно найдёт на ком выпустить злобу за свое унижение, даже если виноватого нет и в помине. Гвардеец почтенно склоняет голову перед Соколовым (которому все это к чертям не сдалась) и леди Бойл, подошедшую к лекарю.<br/>
— Уж постарайтесь, <em>офицер</em>, — из её уст сочился такой яд, что Дауду захотелось забить на все планы и просто вставить ей болт в лоб.<br/>
— Вы в порядке, леди Боил? — спрашивает Антон у объекта своего рисования. Дама театрально приложила руку к груди, немного наклонив голову вперед.<br/>
— Я не могу находиться в таких условиях, больше. Моя голова раскладывается! Возможно, нам стоит закончить на сегодня, Соколов. Солнце уже село.<br/>
— Да ладно вам, вы всего лишь перепугалась до смерти. Ничего, пару минут спокойствия и все будет как раньше. Картина вот-вот будет закончена, леди. Так что, я попрошу вас все же остаться ещё ненадолго. Или вы хотите приехать суда на следующей неделе? — доктор как всегда легок на слове и в манипуляции. Помнится Лорд-Защитнику, что именно за его лёгкость языка, который раскрывая в нужный момент неохотно, Джессамина и любила своего своеобразного друга. Хотя, это была лишь одна из причин их тесных взаимоотношений.<br/>
    Леди отвечает на слова собеседника наигранно устало:<br/>
— Хорошо. Так тому и быть, Соколов, — она соглашается, но что-то подсказывает Дауду, что с явной неохотой.<br/>
— Стража! — Антон резко кричит, пусть все нужные люди так находились поблизости. — Сопроводите леди туда, куда она захочет и принесите ей водички, — офицер кивает, пропуская Королевского лекаря куда-то вглубь здания.</p><p>— Молитвы были услышаны, — внезапно слышит Дауд ближе и тише. Он посмотрел на Томаса, у которого глаза горели странным азартом. Телохранителю понадобилось несколько долгих секунд, что ты наконец понять, <em>о чем говорить блондин.</em><br/>
    Дауд отвечает недовольным выходом, путь ему очень хотелось, цокнула языком, по глупой привычке.       Они последовали за шахматным конем Лорда-Регента проверенным маршрутом.</p><p>***</p><p>    Для небольшого отдыха, учёный выбрал свои покои.<br/>
    Нарушителям не составило труда вырубить одного незадачливого гвардейца, что охранял вход со стороны библиотеки и пройти к лестнице. Мужчина призвал силы Бездны, чтобы незаметно оказаться за старым знакомым, взяв его в тиски.</p><p>— Не ожидал от тебя такого, Антон, — Дауд окликает учёного, как только материализуется из вороха пепла. Соколов шокировано оборачивается, инстинктивно подняв руку к груди.<br/>
— Кто вы? — выпаливает он. Тень растерянности падает на хитрое лицо, и без того кажущееся тёмным из-за густой чёрной бороды и небрежных длинных волос. Он был одет в простую работу одежду, широкие штаны, лёгкая куртка с множеством карманов закрывала руки вплоть до кистей.<br/>
    Учёный быстро собирается, выпрямляет спину и опускает напряженные руки.<br/>
-, А хотя не утруждайте себя объяснениями. Я и так знаю кто <em>вы</em> такой. Как вы сюда проникли и зачем? Пришли убить меня? Кто вас нанял? — он складывает руки на груди. — Этот ублюдок Пьеро? Сколько бы он вам не пообещал, я выплату втрое больше, если вы оставите меня в живых, — он выглядит уверенным и говорит отчётливо, совершенно не боясь - казалось бы - опасного преступника. Может, физически Дауд и был более подготовленным, но Соколов - умная и на редкость удачливая зараза, выживающая в местах намного хуже чумного Дануолла.<br/>
— Боюсь, Пьеро сейчас не в том состоянии, что бы меня нанимать, — лорд колеблется несколько секунд, но в конечном итоге решает снять свою маску. — Я пришёл поговорить, — как только их взгляды открыто встретились, сомкнутые на груди руки учёного тут же ослабили хватку. На лице это почти не отразилось - разве что брови немного поднялись на миг - но он определенно был шокирован.<br/>
    Пожалуй, любой на его месте был бы.<br/>
— Это ты. Ну конечно, а кто же ещё, — вздыхает Антон. — Так вот чем ты теперь занимаешься, Дауд. Убиваешь людей даже не за деньги, — лорд щуриться, услышав слова собеседника, но сдержал позывы впечатать его лицом в пол.<br/>
— <em>Кто бы говорил</em> — рычит меченый.<br/>
— Чего ты хочешь? — художник спрашивает это без интереса, словно знает подготовленный лордом ответ.<br/>
— Я пришёл договориться, Антон.<br/>
— О! И что же тебе нужно?<br/>
— Информация. Расскажи, что леди Бойл делает здесь и как она связана с Берроузом? — Соколов весело хмыкает, опуская руки на стол.<br/>
— А это разве не очевидно? Трахаются любовники. Хотя, зная о сказочных богатствах семьи Бойлов, возможно она ещё и подкидывает Регенту денег, в наше то неспокойное время. Думаю, это выгодно им обоим. Усилить свое влияние в Парламенте может не каждый лорд и уж тем более не каждая леди…<br/>
— Как лестно ты отзывается о своём начальнике, — подмечает Дауд.<br/>
— Ты о Берроузе? Да какой уж он тут начальник. У него все выходит из рук вон. Не нравится мне он.<br/>
— И именно поэтому <em>ты</em> поддержал его? — мужчина попытался сдержать обиду внутри себя, но злость на стоящего напротив человека, резала язык и проскочила в случайности акценте.<br/>
— О чем ты? — спрашивает Соколов с искренним удивлением в голосе и выразительно хмурыми бровями.<br/>
— Не строй из себя идота, Антон, — Дауд делает шаг вперед, его голос стал опасно низким — Я говорю о <em>том</em> дне. Когда умерла Императрица… <em>ты был рядом,</em> — последнее было больше укором, чем констатацией факта.<br/>
— А. Вот о чем ты, — собеседник опускает глаза ненадолго, после чего вновь возвращается в реальность.<br/>
— Меня приспали сильнодействующим наркотиком. Прости, Дауд, но как бы прискорбно мне не было об этом говорить - это была очень серьёзная рана. Даже если бы я подоспел бы вовремя, её шансы были невелики.</p><p>    Слова бьют под дих и меченый призывает всю свою волю, чтобы не дать рукам или ногам дрогнуть, и что бы дышать.<br/>
    Не слишком часто, не слишком глубоко. <em>Просто дышать.</em> Вдох, выдох.<br/>
    Дауд сжимает челюсти до ноющего напряжения и случайно бросает взгляд на наблюдавшего за разговором Томасом, что стоя у входа, переводил глаза с одного человека на другого..<br/>
    Вдох и…<br/>
    Выдох.       <br/>
    Сейчас не до этого, он…должен сосредоточится на… <em>сегодняшнем дне.</em></p><p>— Да. Ты прав, — признается Дауд неохотно и со сталью в голосе, вновь посмотрев на Соколова. — Я пришёл сюда за головой этот сестры Бойл и хочу предложить тебе сделку: помоги мне с этим и пришедшая к трону, законная наследница сохранит тебя при твоём нынешнем статусе, — собственное сердце барабанит по гортани в такт звонким звукам в речи. Холод огорчения расползается по спине, но Дауд стоит ровно.<br/>
    Просто… нужно сосредоточиться на задании, на разговоре и не думать о лишнем.<br/>
— Маленькая девочка? Она… конечно же, она с тобой. Ты все еще не изменяет себе, даже после смерти Джессамины.<br/>
— <em>Не уходи от разговора.</em><br/>
— Ты хоть представляешь, какой гул поднимется, если я — Королевский лекарь и глава Академии Натурфилософии — буду отстранен со своего места без резкой причины?<br/>
— Я представляю, какой гул поднимется, когда Эмили и народ узнают, что ты нарушаешь законы Империи, ставя опасные эксперименты на живых людях. Ты действительно считаешь, что если Хайрем смог посадить меня только за <em>подозрения</em> в убийстве, я не смогу скрыть один из твоих ящиков? — Соколов недобро кривится. Он вновь молчит несколько секунд, после чего отвечает, расслабляя лицо.<br/>
— Будь спокойнее, Дауд. Я вижу, что ты уже побывал в оранжерее. Ладно, что от меня требуется?<br/>
— Убери охрану. Отведи Бойл в удаленную комнату. Оставь один на один с собой где-то ‐ делай что хочешь, но создай подходящую сцену для её смерти. Все остальное, в том числе и твою сохранность от гнева Берроуза, сделаем мы.<br/>
— <em>Мы?</em> — удивляется Антон. Лорд указывает кивком на стоящего у выхода парня. Натурфилософ следит за его взглядом и несколько секунд изучает Томаса.<br/>
— Ладно, твоя взяла. Посмотрю, на что способны мои старые кости, — Дауд кивает и надевает маску с облегчением.<br/>
— Только не натвори глупостей, — предупреждает лорд.<br/>
— Даже не подумаю, — Соколов тяжко вздыхает, посмотрев на свой стол. — Отдохнул, называется. Ладно, ждите здесь, я приведу её сюда, — он делает несколько шагов в сторону лестницы, остановился, посмотрев на пропускающего его китобоя, и пошёл дальше.</p><p>    Ассасины молчали ещё с полминуты, слушая удаляющиеся шаги.<br/>
    <em>Её шансы были невелики.</em> Даже если бы Соколова не прислали, из-за <em>его</em> оплошности Императрица бы осталась в живых.<br/>
    Но даже так, даже если без него… Дауд мог помочь ей. Дать еще несколько секунд для другой медицинской помощи. Даже непрофессиональной, даже той, что дала бы ей ещё пару минут. Может быть, тех самых спасительных минут.<br/>
    Но. он… <em>рад</em>, что никто не видит его пустой взгляд и немного сжатые губы под маской волка. Эта встреча не могла быть лёгкой, но она ударила сильнее, чем он ожидал. Или он оказался слишком к этому ранним.<br/>
— Пойти за ним? — спрашивает Томас мягко. Меченый быстро хватается за отвлекающих фактор, чтобы не впасть в пучину.<br/>
— Не нужно. Уверен, он сделает все правильно, — голос перетекает из собранного, к спокойному. Дауд хлопает себя по карманам патронташа, быстро вспоминая, где именно хранит снотворное дротики. Он вытаскивает один и передаёт его компаньону.<br/>
— Я займусь Бойл, а ты усыпишь Соколова когда… — «я подам сигнал» чуть не выпали лорд, но остановился и изменил решение — …выхватишь подходящий момент. Он все еще нужен нам живым, — парень принимает наркотик, прокрутив тот меж пальцев, и уверенно кивает. Может он все еще не верил намерениями парня, но верил в его способности. Да и самому выискивать этот «подходящий момент» ему не хотелось.</p><p>    Несколько минут ожидания, Дауд. провел в успешных попытках сосредоточится на сборе информации с кабинета Соколова. Но, как и ожидалось, Антон не причастен к каким-то замыслам Хайрема, кроме портрета его любовницы или нескольких защитных устройств.<br/>
-…если что-то случится. Я хочу закончить вашу картину, леди Боил, — тихие слова из-за звуков неизвестного работающего механизма чётко оповестили нападавших, что капкан вот-вот будет захлопнут. Большого смысла в прятках не было - да и комната натурфилософа к этому не располагала - поэтому Дауд и Томас решили просто укрыться в углу, где их не будет видно с входа.<br/>
    Первой в комнату зашла сама Бойл. Невысокая женщина в стройном и дорогом белом костюме, и с которыми светлыми волосами. Её лицо было покрыто заметным слоем косметики, лишь немного подходящей на «натуральность». Она чётко отбивала такт туфлями и смотрела на всех сверху вниз, из-под приподнятого подбородка.<br/>
    Да, Именно такая и годится Лорду-Регенту. Два сапога - пара.<br/>
— Мне действительно стало лучше, Соколов. Я думаю… — дожидаться окончания её предложения Крамер не захотел — маловероятно, что она скажет что-то не раздражающие -, тихо подойдя к даме сбоку и взяв в удушающим захват. Не ожидавшая такого поворота событий женщина даже не пыталась сопротивляться. Обмякла в его руках, и тут же была перенесена на кровать Соколова.</p><p>    Убивать ее прямо тут было бы глупо с их стороны. Если они хотели скинуть подозрения с Антона и оставить труп любовницы здесь — дабы Хайрем не пытался её найти — убивать ее в личных покоях Соколова было бы глупостью.<br/>
— Отлично, Берроуз лишится ещё одной своей пешки — скорее сам себе, чем другим говорит Дауд.<br/>
— Повезло, что Вейверли согласилась пойти со мной на «небольшой осмотр», — Антон легко улыбается, похоже, радуясь даже такому небольшому проблеску своего гениального ума. Томас аккуратно подходит к Соколову со спины и вставляет иглу со снотворным ему в сонную артерию.<br/>
— Ей! Что? — Антон взмачивает рукой, не попадая по отошедшему парню и хватаясь за свою голову. Дауд успевает поймать его до того, как натурфилософ упадёт на пол.<br/>
— Я сдержу свое слово, — отвечает на вопрос Лорд-Защитник, видя, как Соколов безуспешно пытается сопротивляться сонливости и в конечном итоге теряет сознание.<br/>
Мужчина аккуратно кладет его на пол, проверяя карманы, забирая чужой кошель и связку ключей.<br/>
— Что дальше? — спрашивает Томас. Меченый медленно выпрямляется, перебирая в голове различные варианты событий.<br/>
— Мы освободим заложников и убьем Боил наверху, после чего сбежим, — Дауд передает ключи Томасу, дабы тот вел их.</p><p>***</p><p>— Бегите по крышам до того как поднимется тревога и осядьте в ближайших домах до конца комендантского часа следующим утром. Только потом возвращайтесь домой - так вы вызовите меньше подозрений, — Дауд слушает, как Томас раздавал указания бывшим пленникам, пока сам ломал замок входной двери оранжереи, создавая ложную историю преступления.       План китобоя действительно был хорошим. Возможно, он неоднократно использовался, раз уж блондин рассказывает об этом так уверенно.<br/>
    Люди негромко и удрученно поблагодарили его - а некоторые так же не забывали и самого Дауда - за то что спасли их, и тут же направились прочь, желая поскорее убежать от злополучного места заключения.</p><p>    Наблюдая за тем, как они скрывались в темноте, лорд ненадолго задумался: как много из них доберутся до места, что они могут назвать домом? Неподготовленные, голодные, больные и в темноте. Шансов у них немного, но у нарушителей не было возможности им помочь. Дать шанс - это единственное, что они могли им предложить.<br/>
    Мужчина в последний раз посмотрел на труп Бойл, лежащий по середине помещения, прежде чем выйти на улицу с Соколовым на плече.<br/>
    К моменту как они закончили свое темное дело, на Дануолл наползла ночь. Где-то там, за стаей больших облаков, сияли луна и звезды, погружая мир в прохладный синий полумрак.<br/>
— Охрана вот-вот заметит неладное, — замечает китобой, выходя из небольшого сада вслед за лордом. — Лучше уносить ноги.</p><p>    Дауд посмотрел на него, словно не понимал, что имеет в виду напарник.<br/>
    Томас, действительно хорошо сегодня помог ему, и, вероятно, был бы ещё эффективнее, не мешай ему сам серконец. Может, Дауду… уже стоит прекратить вести себя так? За сегодняшний день он не сделал ничего такого, даже не пытался сделать. Он пытался ему помочь...<br/>
    <em>или пытался убедить в безопасности.</em><br/>
— Да, — протягивает Крамер, в сознании желая сказать совершенно иное, — лучше уходить.</p><p>    Компания, по крышам и трубам, спустилась вниз, до небольшого канала, проходящем под домом Соколова. Дауд и Томас уже собирались, ходит у заболоченной воды, выискивая лодку, как вдруг застыли, заметив Самуэля и его судно тут.<br/>
    Прямо под носом охраны.<br/>
— А вот и вы, — радуется старик и заметив груз подводится на ноги. — Кладите его вот сюда, — он указывает на место рядом с тем, где находился Томас, ближе к мотору лотки. Лорд исполняет просьбу, аккуратно усаживая спящего доктора.<br/>
— Нужно побыстрее уходить, — командует Дауд, посмотрев назад.<br/>
<br/>
    Под домом находилось несколько водных колес, качающих и баламутящих воду. Наверное, они служили постоянным источником электричества в большой лаборатории Соколова.       С верхних улиц слышится шум голосов и топот ног - гвардия заметила пропажу главных лиц.<br/>
    Каждый из Лоялистов занимает свое место и они покидают сцену преступления.</p><p>***</p><p>    Как бы быстро не работали Дауд с Томасом, они все равно вернулись в «Песьи ямы» глубокой ночью. Когда судно прибилось к причалу паба, диск луны уже давно выглядывал над их головами.</p><p>    Только сойдя на берег, лорд снимает маску и делает глубокий вдох. Только здесь он позволяет себе немного расслабится и поддаться усталости, что уже несколько час давила на плечи.<br/>
    Томас поступает так же: снимает капюшон и бандану.</p><p>    Пара уверенных шагов послышались со стороны главного здания. Это были Хэвлок, Марин и Грир, спускающиеся по лестнице. Адмирал шел впереди, а смотритель и офицер стерегли его позади.<br/>
— Отлично, Дауд, отлично. Лучшего нельзя было ожидать и от десятка солдат, — Фарли невзначай посмотрел на Томаса, стоящего справа от Крамера, но быстро сосредоточился на своей «карающей руке» и больше не обращал на него внимания. — Сведения Соколова позволят нам нанести удар по самому Лорду-Регенту, а в результате — вернуть тебе прежнюю жизнь. Скоро мы перестанем прятаться.<br/>
— Не думаю, что он скажет тебе что-то очень полезное, — мотает головой Дауд. — Берроуз не подпускает его к своим планам близко. Да Соколов то и не особо поддерживает его политику.<br/>
— Не поддерживает? Откуда ты это узнал? — спрашивает морской волк.<br/>
— Он сам мне сказал.<br/>
— Ты узнал что-то полезное о «важном заказе»?<br/>
— Это картина любовницы Берроуза, — поясняет Дауд. — Бывшей любовницы, — поправляет он сам себя.<br/>
— Любовницы? — повторяет Тиг.<br/>
— Вейверли Бойл, — поясняет Дауд. — Но можете быть уверены, что она больше никому и никогда не поможет, — адмирал переглянулся со смотрителем и офицером. Выражение его лица было странным: ни то грусть, ни то злобным. Может все и сразу, прикрытое усталостью от отсутствия сна в столь поздний час.<br/>
— Хорошая работа, — ещё раз хвалит Фарли Лорда-Защитника, но совсем без энтузиазма. — Если желаешь отдохнуть, сейчас самое время. Об Соколове мы позаботимся сами.<br/>
— Спасибо, адмирал, — кивает серконец без запала и сил. Да, он не окажется сейчас хорошенько поспать.</p><p>    Томас, Эбнер и Дауд направились в паб, в то время как Фарли и Тиг, взяв бессознательного учёного, потащили его на арену-тюрьму.<br/>
    Проходя мимо мастерской, лорд заметил Пьеро, стоящего у входа в свое «логово» и наблюдавшего за работой Хэвлока и Мартина. Они обменялись кивками.</p><p>— Как все прошло? — спрашивает Грир зайдя внутрь помещения. Дауд заметил горящую на столе лампу и книгу, прочитанную на 2/3. Как и в тот раз после Канцелярии верховного смотрителя.<br/>
    Вероятнее всего, таким образом офицер занимает свое свободное время.<br/>
— Я бы хотел рассказать все после отдыха, — признается лорд.<br/>
— О, да, конечно, — понимающе тараторит Эбнер. — Тогда идите и отдыхайте, — офицер кивает обоим из компании.<br/>
— А что с Эмили? — интересуется лорд.<br/>
— Как ты её и попросил, она легла спать в положенное время. Каллиста сейчас с ней, но я не уверен спит ли она, — пояснит он.<br/>
— Это хорошо, — бубнит мужчина, уходя в сторону лестницы. Он поднимается на несколько ступеней, прежде чем Эбнер вновь окликает его.<br/>
— Дауд, — позванный останавливается, повернув голову к источнику шума. Томас уходит вперед. — Сегодня она расспрашивала меня о том, что случилось с тобой за это время. Я ничего ей не говорил, но думаю, что ты должен об этом знать, — меченый переваривает информацию несколько секунд.<br/>
— Хорошо, — скорее соглашается, чем благодарит он. — Спасибо, — мужчина кивает и продолжает свой путь.</p><p>    Когда переодетый Дауд устало подходит к своей кровати, Томаса на чердаке нет. Он в ванной - знает меченный.<br/>
    Как только мужчина уж хотел лечь отдыхать, так вдруг замечает на тумбе незнакомое белое пятно. Боковое зрение не сразу подскакивает ему что это… бумага с рисунком.<br/>
    Дауд на многие останавливается, борясь с желанием забить на него и лечь спать, но в конечном итоге, все же берет лист на руки, дабы рассмотреть его содержимое.<br/>
    Понять, кто же именно был автором рисунка не составило большого труда. Никто, в здравом уме, рисовать его не будет, а судя по кривым линиям и не ровным пропорциям - это точно Эмили.<br/>
    Рисунок вызывал смешанные эмоции.<br/>
    С одной стороны: из-за наивности, он больше отталкивает, чем притягивает к себе. Все же, простота, в данном случае, только делает работу хуже. Но с другой стороны: таким образом Эмили всего лишь показывает свою к нему привязанность и любовь, что определённо вызывает тепло и лёгкую ухмылку.</p><p>    Но пожалуй, больше всего вопросов, на этой картине, вызывала неприметная, небольшая надпись сверху: «Папочка».<br/>
    Глаза непроизвольно останавливаются на ней больше нужного и улыбка пропадает с лица. Дауд садится на кровать медленно, не выпуская рисунок из рук.<br/>
    <em>«Папочка»</em>, да?<br/>
    Так она его воспринимает? Лорд задумывается…</p><p>    Дауд, по привычке, подходит к двери детской прежде, чем наведаться к Джессамине.<br/>
    Императрица загружена работой. У неё не часто хватает сил на то, чтобы провести достаточно времени с любимой дочкой, о воспитании которой она так кичится. Поэтому, иногда - лишь иногда, как, например, сегодня - Лорд-Защитник превращается в главного советника и самое доверенное императорское лицо (хотя он являет им всегда, за тем исключением, что первостепенная его задача - это её защита). Настолько доверенное, что делает некую часть работы Джессамины вместо неё.</p><p>    Мужчина останавливается у двери и всматривается в лицо стражника, её охраняющего. Гвардеец смотрит на него в ответ устало, но всеми силами делает вид, что все в порядке. Лорд-Защитник оценил старания, но промолчал.<br/>
    Дауд стучится и на повышенном тоне предупредив: «Леди Эмили позвольте войти», аккуратно приоткрывает дверцы.<br/>
    Её детская комната - что однажды будет забыта и переделана - разительно отличалась от остальной Башни.<br/>
    Цвета здесь были мягче и более белые, мебели меньше. Острых углов и подавно. Для взрослого человека многие вещи здесь были слишком малы или не важны, но не для пятилетней хозяйки. Мягко горящий свет, не бьющий в глаза, наполнял комнату спокойной, сонной атмосферой. Или может, это лишь ему так казалось, ибо Дауд знал, что сейчас за время?<br/>
    На дворе недавно потемнело, а это значит что Эмили пора спать. Девочка не часто засыпает одна, ей обязательно нужно было увидеть кого, чтобы успокоиться. Что бы монстры не пугали её с темных углов. А уж кто именно покажется ей на глаза: Лорд-Защитник, Императрица, горничная или лейтенант, охраняющий её покои - не так важно. Но обычно, все же, эту роль исполнял именно Крамер.<br/>
    Как сейчас.</p><p>    Войдя внутрь мужчина быстрым взглядом окинул всю комнату и заметил Эмили в своей постели. Она сидела, уткнувшись носом в подушку и укутавшись одеялом, похожая на живую гору снега с чёрной полоской, вместо глаз.<br/>
    Лорд сразу понимает, что что-то случилось, потому что обычно она не ведет себя так.<br/>
— Что произошло, Эмили? — Дауд аккуратно приблизился к ней, садясь рядом и снимая покрывало с головы. Лишь сейчас он заметил надутые щеки и упавшие брови, покрасневшие глаза и усталые плечи. Она расстроена.<br/>
— <em>Мама плачет</em>, — говорит Эмили в подушку, из-за чего слова тонут в пухе и кое-как слышится. Дауд на мгновение замирает, вскинув брови. Сегодня он взял большую часть забот Джессамины на себя, чтобы та могла провести время с дочерью, а тут такое заявление.<br/>
    Что уже успело произойти? Мужчина мягко разглаживает детские, мягкие волосы, ибо знает, что её это успокаивает.<br/>
— Джессамина плачет? Что случилось? — Дауд всеми доступными силами пытается скрыть в себе страх и переживания за императрицу.<br/>
— Я… я не знаю, — все так же мямлит девочка, дрожа всем телом. — Я… так много времени провела с ней с-сегодня, это было так весело но… потом она начала плакать… может это я её расстроила?<br/>
— Не говори чепухи, Эмили. Я уверен, ты тут совершенно не причём. Джессамина любит тебя всем сердцем, зачем же ей плакать из-за тебя?</p><p>— Но ведь, — девочка наконец-то отрывает голову от подушки и обращается к своему собеседнику звонки детским голосом, — она обычно не проводит со мной так много времени и никогда не плачет! — резкий аргумент от Эмили вдарил него точно пуля. Её ход мыслей одновременно был и до боли грустный, и до слез забавный.<br/>
— Ну вот еще чего, — парирует Дауд. — Она не будет плакать из-за подобного. Джессамина так долго планировала этот день, с чего бы ей грустить? Все хорошо, Эмили. Я уверен, это просто совпадение.<br/>
— Ты уверен?<br/>
— Абсолютно. Я сейчас же пойду к ней и узнаю в чем дело, но сначала я хочу убедится, что ляжешь спать.<br/>
— Но…<br/>
— Спать, юная леди. Не подслушивать, не подглядывать, не читать и не играть, а отдыхать. Ты ведь хочешь сделать её вновь счастливой, так? — Эмили не отвечает и просто смотрит на него. Словно взвешивают все «за» и «против», пусть мужчина и не был уверен, могут ли это дети её возраста. Дауд перекладывает девочку поудобнее и готовя ко сну.<br/>
— Не нужно волноваться за Джессамину, пока я буду рядом с ней, хорошо? Я уверен, что лишь еще одна, кхм… скучная и совершенно не интересная работа с бумажками, — Эмили не смогла сдержать наивной улыбки.<br/>
— Ей! Ты пообещал, что больше не будешь меня передразнивать! — скорее весело, чем раздосадовано говорит она, толкая его в руку, что лежала на её коленях. Удар был не очень сильным, но Эмили точно приложила к нему усилий.<br/>
— Хм-хм-хм, что-то не помню такого обещания, — говорит актёр погорелого театра, скромно улыбаясь в ответ.<br/>
— Дауд! — она снова толкает его в тоже место.<br/>
— Ну ладно, не нужно драк, — он потирает ударение место, словно ему больно.<br/>
— Все, уже пора спать, Эмили, — лорд подводится и выключает в комнате свет, оставив только легкий ночник мягко тлеть в липкой тьме. Он снова подходит к детской кровати, где ворочается её хозяйка, ища идеальное положение для сна.<br/>
— Спокойной ночи, — желает ей Дауд, прикасаясь к плечу и присаживаясь рядом.<br/>
— Спокойной ночи, — тихо вторяет Эмили, со слипающимися глазами. Девочка хватается за него взглядом вплоть до того момента, как веки устало падают на глаза. Крамер подождал ещё пару минут, пока она не провалится в сон окончательно и тихо встав, покинул комнату.</p><p>    Покои Джессамины находились совсем рядом. За стеной.<br/>
    На этот раз Дауд обошёлся лишь несколькими лаконичными стуками и, не дожидаясь ответа, заходит внутрь.<br/>
    Императорская спальня кардинально отличаются от соседней детской.<br/>
    Цвета здесь не постельные, а приятно тёплые. На их фоне шкафы и мебель из тёмного резного дерева, украшенные серебряными и золотыми вставками, виднеются особенно четко. Узор повсюду повторяется: причудливые линии, словно лозы растений, переплетаются и издалека проходят на идущую рябью водную гладь. Меж желтых и чёрных декоров отчётливо выделяется приятный бархатный красный ковёр на полу, зеркало на туалетном столике и несколько стеклянных полок, заставленных различными дорогими и не очень предметами-памятниками. Одна из дверей открыта.<br/>
    Комната была погружена в ночную мглу и лишь ярко работающая настольная лампа давала возможность ориентироваться в ней.</p><p>    Джессамина сидела за столом, закрыв лицо руками и сгорбившись над ним, так сильно, что, кажется, вот-вот на него ляжет.<br/>
    Её забранные в высокую гулю волосы, слегка выбились из образа, явно говоря, что их уже пора распустить. Жакет небрежно кинут на край кровати, а воротник рубашки, обычно задранный вверх, упал и поменялся. Рядом с ней, на столе, стояла заполненная на 2/3 бутылка старого виски. Дауд отчётливо помнил, что раньше она стояла на полке.<br/>
    Он подходит ближе и слышит её хаотичное дыхание, видит покрасневшие уши, которые не укрыть ладонями.<br/>
    Одним ловким движением мужчина вынимает из её волос заколку и те каскадом рассыпаются на тонких плечах. Императрица вздрагивает и быстро оборачивается, цепляясь взглядом за Лорда-защитника. Похоже, она не услышала ни его стуков, ни шагов.<br/>
    В тени волос, упавших по бок, её лицо кажется необычно красным. Черные линии и тени у глаз создавали максимально печальный вид. Напряжённые губы дрожали и щеки надулись. Опухшие от слез глаза посерели сильнее обычного, и, казалось, не узнаю стоящего перед ней.</p><p>— Она уснула, — тихо говорит Дауд, прикоснувшись рукой к плечу. Мужчина решил избавить Джесс от ненужных сейчас деталей.<br/>
    Императрица вновь опустила голову на грудь и черные локоны закрыли почти все лицо, мешая Дауду разглядывать её. На краях напряжённых век блеснули слезы.<br/>
    Она в истерике.<br/>
    Лорд обнял её, пытаясь поддержать, пусть совершенно и не понимал в чем. Витающая в воздухе тяжесть давит на голову.<br/>
— Что произошло? — тихо шепчет он Джессамине на ухо. Императрица с неимоверной силой цепляется за его плащ, как за спасательный канат, и заставляет нагнуться, если не в три прогиба. Воротник с упоением вдавился в его шейные позвонки. Джесс летала губами, но он не мог расслышать ни слова, только невнятные шепот, слишком быстрый для анализа и понимания. Единственное, что осознавал Лорд-защитник - это то, что женщина из разу в раз повторяя одну короткую фразу.<br/>
    Её частое и обрывистое дыхание холодными порывами врезается в его шею, так близко сейчас находились их лица. Дауд подался немного вперед, прижимаясь лбом к её челу. Её кожа была горячей и немного влажной, но это совершенно не отталкивает мужчину.<br/>
— Все-все спокойнее, тише-тише, — его руки обнимают тонкую спину, и чужое лицо падет на плече, ища в нем неимоверной поддержки от чего-то.<br/>
    Чего-то страшного.<br/>
— Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Выдох… — медленно повторяет Дауд, пока дыхание женщины в его событиях не поддаётся незамысловатому тракту.<br/>
    Императрице нужно успокоиться хотя бы для того, что бы объяснить, что вообще происходит то. Потому что лорду совершенно не нравится, когда все идет.</p><p>— От… неси меня… в кровать, — кое-как выговаривать она. Дауд аккуратно поднимает Джессамину на руках и исполняет её незамысловатую просьбу. Лишь когда её тело оказалось в дорогих подушках, императрица отчётливее подала голос:<br/>
— Дауд… — хрипло позвала Джессамина, не собираюсь отпускать его шиворот.<br/>
— Я здесь, — откликнулся Лорд-Защитник садясь рядом и радуясь тому, что она, кажется, наконец, заметила его.<br/>
— О Дауд… чтожемнеделатьчтожемнеделать? — лепетала Джесс почти неразборчиво. Черные волосы вновь закрыли лицо и упали на громоздкий плащ, сливаясь с ним. Она вздрогнула всем телом в жалостливом всхлипе сквозь сцепленные зубы и влага попала на его плече.<br/>
— Он ведь. Он. Ох. Я. Как же я, как же Эмили… — Лорд-защитник хмурится, ибо дело набирает не добрые обороты. Есть только четыре персоны по которым она может скоробить так сильно: один умер несколько лет назад, одна спит в соседней комнате, один обнимает её прямо сейчас и….<br/>
— Что с <em>ним</em> случилось? — этот вопрос вызывает новую волну слез и хватка становится только сильнее. Она держит его так сильно, что ткань трещит под ухом и дышать становится очень тяжело.<br/>
    Значит что-то нехорошее. Но как бы не грызли его любопытство и недосказанность, торопить Джесс Дауд не хотел.</p><p>    Императрица - на редкость волевая женщина. Что и не удивительно, ведь она с самых малых лет готовилась носить корону на голове. Любопытная, добрая и на редкость открытая, как на аристократа, она была уважаемая народом и от того самоуверенна.<br/>
    Плакать не входило в её привычки. Свою боль или недовольство она высказывала только в жалобах за ужином.<br/>
    Императрица и Лорд-Защитник были так близки, что те редкие вечера, что они проводили порознь, что они не ужинали и не обсуждали вместе, даже выбивали из калии, время от времени.<br/>
    Ведь, пусть, они и были близки, у Джессамины был ещё один, неимоверно важный человек.<br/>
    <em>Её любовь.<br/>
    </em>Секронский магнат, известный на все острова острым умом и одной из крупнейших компаний по строительству суден не только на Серконосе, но и на всей островах.<br/>
    Их связь возникает внезапно и била ярко. Настолько, что, пусть, они и не оглашали этого официально, знать столицы уже давно шепталась об чрезмерно крепких связях этих двух.<br/>
    А Дауду только и осталась, что утыкать языки как другим, так и себе.<br/>
    Ему было очень больно смотреть на это и ревность душила его каждую минуту.<br/>
    Сама мысль о том, что Джессамина может любить кого-то сильнее его, что он уходит на иной план в её мире - удручала его.<br/>
    Дауд всеми силами старался не подавать виду этой глупой ревности. Он любил её, но сам этого не признавал. В этом была его ошибка. Он скрывал свои чувства и понял это лишь когда утратил шанс на их открытие. Что посеешь - то и пожнешь. В нашем случае: что не посеешь - то и не пожнешь.<br/>
    Поэтому Дауд и не желал портить её счастье, как бы больно ему самому не было.<br/>
    Ведь, не будь его императрица счастливой, как может он? Это было бы каштановом со стороны его долга - портить её жизнь.</p><p>    Между возлюбленным и Лордом-Защитником долго весел неразрешенный конфликт. Грубая недосказанность, проявляемая во взаимной немой ненависти: Он «украл» у него Джессамину, а Эмили больше любила Дауда.<br/>
    Возможно, её избранник понимал Дауда и, как и сам лорд, просто не знал что делать в такой ситуации; возможно, так же не хотел мириться с тем, что возле его любви всегда будет ещё кто-то, лишний человек. Но всякому вопросу суждено получить ответ…<br/>
— Море забрал его, — наконец шепчет Императрица захлебываясь слезами. — Море… буря… корабль проглотила огромная волна… — ее возлюбленный перебирался в Дануолл, Это был последний этап. Он должен был остаться здесь навсегда. Должен был.<br/>
    Дауд обнял Джессамину сильнее. Он его не жаловал, но даже несмотря на это, все равно почувствовал, как грусть давит на плечи.<br/>
—Бездна… почему? Почему? Повемупочемупочему… — вновь летала она Крамеру на ухо и слова её тонули в горе. Хороший вопрос, на который у них не было ответа.</p><p>    Мужчина резко дернулся, когда холод пробежал по его телу гусиной кожей - от звука чужих шагов, что услышали его уши, а не сознание.<br/>
    В грубых, перебинтованных руках дрожал лист с его крупным портретом и странной улыбкой. Довольно жуткой, если честно.<br/>
    Неужели, но действительно улыбается так страшно? Интересно, помнит ли все это Эмили? Помнить ли она… своего настоящего отца? Нужно будет обязательно поговорить об этом.<br/>
    Мужчина вновь смотрит на свой портрет и не может сдержать нервного смешка. После всего, что они пережили и покидали, после все что потеряли и нашли, то, что для Эмили не осталось человека важнее него не было удивительным.<br/>
    Но правильно ли это? Готов ли Дауд принять на себя эту роль?<br/>
    Это был еще один вопрос, на который он ещё не был готов дать ответ.</p><p>    Скрипучий пол подсказывает что идущий, чии шаги он услышал ранее, вот-вот зайдет в комнату. Дауд складывает лист, чтобы вошедший не смог увидеть, что же там изображено.<br/>
    Это был Томас, вновь одетый в старую рубашку и штаны, что ему дали вчера. Он остановился в дверях, заметив его, после чего последовал дальше - к разложенной для него кровати у противоположной стены чердака.<br/>
    Дауд только выдохнул, посмотрев на сложенный лит еще раз.<br/>
    Лорд встаёт на обе ноги, пряча рисунок в нагрудном кармане.<br/>
— Томас, — окликает он уже собравшегося спать блондина. Парень застыл на предпоследней пуговице, посмотрев на него.<br/>
— Ты сегодня хорошо поработал. И та идея с ворванью... недурно, — парень никак не реагирует физически, но ментально находится где-то между удивлением и недопонимаем.</p><p>    Дауд не дает ему время переварить похвалу, выключает свет и ложится спать первым.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Если вы заметили в этой главе большее количество ошибок, чем обычно, то я прошу прощения, произошли неполадки с глазами. Я буду очень благодарна, если вы их укажите через П.Б.</p><p>На самом деле, 5 и 6 главы должны были быть одной, но 5-тая получилась больше, чем я предполагала и мне пришлось её разделить. Хорошо хоть, что сюжет получилось завернуть так, что из своего плана я не выбилась І°U°Г</p><p>Изначально, на миссию с леди Бойл должна была быть выделана отдельная глава. И перед проникновением в их дом, Дауд должен был найти рядом святилище, где поговорить с Чужим (ну как это и есть в фике, только в другой локации). Ну а сама глава была бы... ещё более не интересной чем эта кхм. Бегали бы эти придурки по дому, искали информацию какая из сестёр любовница, шыкались друг на друга, как герои комедии. </p><p>Пусть я и не назову события главы идеальными, но.... получилось неплохо. Это позволит всем нам побыстрее увидеть что-то более интересное)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Глава VII: Вслед за солнцем</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>«Мы насылаем язвы и чуму В твой дом, в твою постель,<br/>       В стоки, в переулки,<br/>             В твой напиток, в твой хлеб. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>На твой народ и на тебя, На друзей и на врагов,<br/>       В твои сны да грёзы.<br/>             Пока не рухнешь, пока не ты умрёшь.</em>
</p><p><em> Мы грядем ордой, мы будем роем.<br/>      Так велит Лорд» </em>*</p><p>    Голоса трещат в воздухе. Поначалу они казались белым шумом, но со временем обратились монотонной молитвой десятков людей. Нагнетающую, безжизненную, холодную, давящую на голову. Куплет за куплетом, слово за словом, слог за слогом, в бесконечном цикле.</p><p>  Гул бьет паникой в грудь.<br/>  Сердце барабанит в ушах до того громко, что Дауд не слышит собственного дыхания за ним. Оно колотиться об клетки рёбер, точно перепуганная птица об железные прутья тюрьмы, да так, что болит изнутри.</p><p>    Ноги несут его вперед. Все выше и выше по старым, гниющих досках паба. Со спины доносится схожий топот, и лай мечей — преданных хозяевам псов — стимулирует двигаться быстрее. Каждый шаг охватывает две ступени, вместо одной, и мужчина пропускает площадку, перепрыгнув перила.<br/>    Люди сзади поступаю точно так же.</p><p>    Их шаги тихие, почти кошачьи — они не спешат, изматывают его гоном — но лорд знает, что убийцы следуют. Чувствует, словно те идут по его спине, вместо пола.</p><p>    Знакомые помещение сливаются в неаккуратные пятка краски, заполняя собою сознание. Он полагается на подсознательную память, набирая скорость.<br/>    Да как он мог? <em>Как. Он. Мог?!</em> <br/>    Чутье же подсказывало Дауду, что нужно было вскрыть Томасу глотку при первой же возможности, как только нужная информация оказалась в руках! Но он оставил его в живых, он поверил иллюзии контроля, он позволил предателю быть рядом!<br/>    И вот, чем это обернулось.</p><p>    В ноздри ударяет запах крови и резины. Горло ревет от сухости и страха.<br/>    Мужчина с дикой силой врезается в старые двери и открывает их в панике так резко, что они скрипят, бьются об стену и вот-вот упадут с петель.<br/>    На чердаке, как и обычно, пыльно, душно и немного пахнет воском. Дауд пролетает по своей комнате взглядом, аки коршун. <em>Эмили должна быть тут! Она все ещё в Башне?!</em></p><p>    Вопрос пробивает легкие обжигающей болью. Резким, и точным движением лезвия, вошедшим в мягкую плоть. Боль останавливает, не давая сделать вдоха.<br/>    Мужчина медленно опускает голову, замечая окровавленный нос клинка, торчащий с его груди. В этот момент руки тяжелеют, ото льда, в который превратилась кровь, а красное пятно, расползающееся по белой рубашке — обжигает сильнее раскаленных прутьев. По затылку ходит знакомый холодный взгляд.<br/>    <em>Он не успел.</em></p><p>    Резкий глоток свежего воздуха, оборачивается кашлем. Лорд съёживаться в своей кровати, хватается за сердце одной ладонью и закрывает рот второй. Сухость уходит под неприятным привкусом желчи, вязкой слюной, и безрезультатные рвотные позывы быстро заканчиваются, позволяя ему открыть глаза.<br/>    Дауд рассеяно клипает, прогоняя марево. Туман медленно рассеивается, кровь сменяется покрывалом, лезвие клинка — рукой, закрывающую «рану». Спокойно выдыхая, он переваливается на спину.<br/>    <em>Это был кошмар. Всего лишь…</em></p><p>    Мужчина проводит ладонью по лицу и горлу, собирая холодный пот, после чего кладет её на переносицу, закрывая лоб. Чувство комфорта, накрывшее его после осознания, быстро растаяло, и на смену ему пришла реальность с её черствыми переживаниями. В глубине души лорд надеялся, что после предыдущей спокойной ночи, подобные больше не повториться. Считал, что он выше этих воспоминаний.<br/>    Его лоб горячий на фоне приятно прохладных пальцев. Меченный старается сфокусироваться на этой разнице, на своем дыхании, на себе, что бы окончательно успокоится.</p><p>    Ещё немного полежав в кровати, и решив, что лучше уж он встанет сейчас, чем будет мучиться ещё какими выходками фантазии, Дауд медленно опускает ноги на пол и осматривается. На чердаке — серая предрассветная тьма. Вещи угадываются лишь силуэтами и, в большинстве своем, по-памяти: дряхлый стол, большая балка, чёрный плащ, громоздкая тумба, старая раковина, пустой диван, заколоченное окно, выход к пивоварне… стоп.<br/>    <em>Пустой</em> диван?!</p><p><br/>    Дауд фокусируется на месте, где должен находиться Томас. Лишь через несколько долгих мгновений он вспоминает, что обладает способностью видеть в темноте. Тихие слова слетает с уст, и метка на мгновение вспыхивает, когда мир становится ярче в голубовато-синих тонах, показывая, что ему не померещилось. Кровать действительно пуста.<br/>    Сонливость тут же сменяется настороженно паникой. Дауд вскакивает на ноги, как пружина.<br/>    <em>Не может быть!</em></p><p>    Лорд прислушивается к магии. Обе связи натянуты, и относительно спокойны. Эбнер спит где-то внизу, а Томас… все еще здесь, <em>рядом</em>, только чуть дальше, за стеной, где Дауд не может его видеть. Там, где есть доступ к крыше.<br/>    Меченный в спешке поправляет на себе рубашку и штаны — что успели помяться во время сна — закрывает тело так сильно, как может, и спешит <s>увидеть</s> проверить его.</p><p><br/>    Как и подсказывала связь — парень стоит у двери на улице, упершись локтями в невысокие перила и опустив голову. Когда рядом появляется Крамер, он лишь лениво открывает глаза, посмотрев на него через плече, после чего вновь закрывает их, поднося сигарету к губам. Он делает быструю затяжку и хриплым голосом да клубами сизого дыма спрашивает: <br/>— Сигарету? <br/>— Я не курю, — отрезает Дауд, закрывая за собою дверь и вздрагивая всем телом. По коже побежал холодок, не то он неприятного послевкусия выветрившегося кошмара, не то он свежести снаружи. Солнце только-только намеревается встать. Томас равнодушно кивает плечами, хлопнув себя по груди (вероятно там, где и находится пачка). <br/>— А я думал вы там все… — начинает он с ноткой веселья, но поймав на себе максимально недовольный взгляд собеседника, отпускает шутку. — Ладно, глупо было так полагать, — выдыхает блондин, упираясь головой в ладонь, что держит сигарету. Её конец ярко светится в темноте. <br/>— <em>Что</em> ты делаешь? — с раздражением спрашивать серконец. Он не мог понять, откуда в нем столько злости, и что раздражает его больше — то что он позволил китобою незаметно уйти, или то, что тот все же воспользовался этой возможностью. <br/>— Ничего, — Томас демонстративно дёргает источником света. <br/>— Курю, — ответ равнодушен. Он проходит языком по губам, потеряв взгляд где-то выше домов, и остановив его на лорде, ещё раз затягивает. Выпускает дым. — Не спится мне, так же как и вам.<br/><br/>    Дауд цокает языком, от желания врезать парню за сравнение и уж собирается скрыться внутри — как ни как, но на улице довольно холодно — как вдруг блондин вновь окликает его. <br/>— Сэр, у вас каждая ночь такая? — Дауд останавливается на полу действии. <br/>— Какая «такая»? — отторжение живёт в его словах, пусть оно и постепенно остывает, от вновь нахлынувшей на меченного сонливости. Парень выравнивается медленно, роняя окурок на землю и добивая его носком ботинка. <br/>— <em>Неспокойная</em>, — Томас поднимает глаза, пытаясь заглянуть в душу. На фоне сереющего неба, его кожа, кажется пепельно-белой, из-за чего обычно прожигающие светлые радужки прячутся где-то тени бровей и мешках под глазами. Дауд и не подозревает, что выглядит не намного лучше.<br/>    Он выдерживает тяжкую паузу, прежде чем ответить. <br/>— Тебе-то какая разница? — собеседник не шевелится, игнорируя атаку в тоне.</p><p>    Они стоят друг напротив друга точно статуи и пытаются прочитать что-то в душах. Магическая связь звенит с обеих сторон, когда Дауд настаивает на «проверке», а Томас — так легко и просто — «уходит» от его нападок. Не отпихивает, ни бьёт в ответ. Просто не отвечает. <br/>    «Не подпускает. Научился отгораживаться» — понимает лорд.<br/>    Мужчина даже не знает что хуже: отпор или игнорирование. В любом случае — все не нравится ему в равной степени. <br/>— <em>Я</em> иду пить кофе, — бурча, заявляет Дауд, чрезмерно нервно открывая двери. Внезапно связь вновь открывается и тепло пробегает по струне. Мимолётное, как искра в темноте и, вероятно, специально пропущенное через блокаду. По всей видимости, Томас не отказался, спроси его об этом Крамер, но лорд только глотает язык и направляется вниз, не упуская подмеченого из поля внимания.<br/>    Грусть и жалость на мгновение зарождаются в чужой голове, прежде чем Томас снова отгораживается.<br/>    Не самое приятное начало дня.</p><p>***</p><p>    Ближе к полудню, когда Дауд допил уже вторую чашку кофе, (отвратительного и тёрпкого, как оказалось, не потому что он давно не пил горячего и не потому что Каллиста плохо его готовит) Тиг Мартин, мягкой поступью вышедший с лестницы, нарушает его сосредоточенность, за тем же самым местом у бара.</p><p>— А, вот вы где… Дауд. Эбнер был прав, — подмечает смотритель, когда останавливается рядом с ним.<br/>    Плечи Тига расправлены, спина ровная, но он не выглядит напряжённым. Лицо спокойное, можно даже сказать нейтрально-дружелюбное, но его форма Аббатства придаёт этим красками новый смысл — подозрительный и опасный в глазах Дауда. Меченный не жалует Обывателей. Его чёрный сюртук с золотой обшивкой и тризубцем в полукольце на рукавах, выглядел слегка неухоженным. Тиг определённо следил за внешностью как мог, в их относительно комфортом положении. <br/>— Или мне лучше обращаться к вам «Лорд-Защитник»? — его голос полностью соответствует лицу. Мартин странный и определенно необыечный — это все, что человеком со шрамом заявить с точностью. Интересно, он всегда такой? И все ли простые смотрители такие? <br/>— Как вам будет угодно, — Дауд отвечает немного вяло, но отстраненно. Даже не смотря на выпитое кофе, малое количество сна и резкий прилив адреналина, превратили его в выжатый переспелый лимон. А что до обращения: ему действительно было все равно. По крайне мере сейчас. <br/>— Хорошо, Дауд, — Тиг сделал свой выбор с лёгкой ухмылкой. — Хэвлок хочет с тобой поговорить. По поводу Соколова, — лорд спокойно встаёт на ноги, вновь посмотрев на Мартина. <br/>— А что с ним? <br/>— Сам узнаешь. Адмирал у себя в кабинете, — подсказывает смотритель и тут же не спеша уходит. Дауд провожает его взглядом вопль до того, как силуэт не скрылся за поворотом чёрного выхода, лишь после этого направляясь к Фарли.</p><p>   Поднявшись на второй этаж, он встречается с Эбнером, что идет ему на встречу. Тот так же выглядит заспанным, но в тоже время задумчивым. Он глубоко вдыхает, когда замечает (или скорее чувствует) меченного рядом с собой. <br/>— Доброе утро, — здоровается офицер, с привычной улыбкой. <br/>— Скорее «добрый день», — подмечает лорд, огибая его в коридоре. Телохранитель по инерции делает ещё два шага, пока странное чувство неправильности не вскипает внутри. Дауд останавливается и оборачивается, изучая офицера взглядом. <br/>    Эбнер так и не сдвинулся с места, разве что повернулся в его сторону. Что-то в его виде смущает серконца. Нечто изменилось, но он не может понять, что именно. Кажется, все было прежним. Те же чёрные волосы, закинутые назад и достающие кончиками до плеч, та же рубашка, те же офицерские брюки и военные сапоги до колен, тот же мягкий взгляд из-под тонких бровей и шрам на губе. Лишь через несколько секунд он понимает, что Эбнер перебинтовал свою левую руку, подобно тому, как это сделал Дауд. <br/>— Что? — Грир застывает под его вниманием. <br/>— Что с рукой? — вопрос риторический. Они оба знали ответ, но промолчать защитник не мог. Это был вопиющий случай не оригинальности. <br/>— Я неудачно встал сегодня утром, — Эбнер описывает «повреждённой» конечностью небольшой круг перед собой, словно пытается сбросить внимание, точно надоедливого жука.<br/>    Дауд крягтит, вместо смеха или выдоха, прежде чем переключить тему: <br/>— Ты только что был у Хэвлока? <br/>— Да, — кивает офицер. — Он сказал, что кто-то завёлся в катакомбах под пабом, так что нужно с этим разобраться, — поясняет тот.<br/>    Между ними ненадолго повисла пауза. Грир сосредотачивается на невидимой точке где-то перед собой, после чего машет Дауду рукой, молв: «потом поговорим», и идет дальше по коридору к лестнице. Лорд, ещё немного постояв, молча продолжает свой путь к кабинету морского волка.</p><p>    Он стучит несколько раз, прежде чем войти. <br/>— Вы хотели меня видеть, адмирал? — спрашивает меченый, приоткрывая дверь. Хэвлок, как и обычно, стоит у своего стола, но на этот раз, занимая место Мартина ближе к выходу. Он упирается в мебель пальцами, смотря в его сторону. <br/>— Дауд. Да, конечно, заходи, — подзывает Фарли. Лорд аккуратно проскальзывает в комнату, закрывая за собою дверь. Он делает несколько шагов вглубь, и останавливается возле центра свободного пространства у входа, недалеко от хозяина помещения. Отсюдова ему хорошо видно рабочий бардак на столе. Зарисовки, чертежи, старые записи из газет, прикреплённые к бумагам с заметками разных почерков — мягкие изгибы лорда Пендолтона отчётливо выделяется на фоне почти печатных букв Тига и маленьких резких линий Хэвлока. Некоторые из них — бывшие союзники Лорда-Регента — отведены и грубо зачеркнуты, некоторые — неизвестные ему лица — прикрыты и никак не помечены.<br/>    Рука Фарли, резким движением собравшая бумаги, заставляет гостя поднять взгляд на лицо. <br/>— Я хотел, поговорит с тобой, по поводу Соколова. <br/>— Да, Мартин сообщил мне, — кивает Дауд. — С ним что-то случилось? <br/>— Он очнулся пару часов назад, но как бы я не пытался поговорить с ним, Королевский доктор упирается любому слову, и несёт какой-то несуразный бред. Мы обещали выпустить его если… <br/>— Вы что? — перебивает меченый случайно и грубо, словно учитель, выловивший в словах ученика волнующую его деталь. Мужчина задумывается, вспоминая вчерашнюю ночь, когда он был не в духе хоть каких-то разговор, и когда ноги, точно дети малые, умоляли его уже лечь спать. Он помнит лишь отрывки: как говорил с офицером, как видел Пьеро, но… он не помнит, что адмирал и смотритель делали с Соколовым. Видит воспоминание лишь о том, что они пообещали позаботиться о нем. <br/>— Вы что, заперли его на арене? — с долей скептицизма догадывается Дауд, складывая руки на груди. <br/>— Да, — Фарли не меняется в лице и тоне, явно уверенный в правильности своих действий. <br/>— Зачем? Я же говорил вам: он не причастен к делам Хайрема. <br/>— Он разрабатывал для него оружие и защиту. Теперь Дануолл кишит его световыми стенами и электрическими столбами. Да и к тому же. Откуда тебе знать, что он сказал тебе правду? — аргументирует свою позицию адмирал. Но его слова звучат в голове лорда как бред. Дауд слабо хмурится от самоуверенности его поведения.</p><p>    Конечно, сомнения ко всему грызут его и сейчас — именно сейчас, по отношению к позиции Фарли — и какой-то долей разума Крамер наводил аргументы за эту теорию. Но главной помехой в этом был факт их долго дружбы. Смерть Джессамины бесспорно, повлияла на него и на его взаимоотношения со всем миром, но кредит доверия к Соколову, в любом из случаев, был заметно больше, чем у любого из Лоялистов. А уж тем более больше, чем к сладкоречивому военному в отставке. <br/>— Во-первых, — слово спадает с уст Дауда слишком резко, отразившись на чужом лице настороженной агрессией, — я привез его сюда не только потому, что ты об этом попросил и уж точно не для того, что бы ты запирал его в клетке. Регент с него девять шкур спустил бы за труп любовницы в его оранжерее, даже, если бы Соколов был не причастен к этому. А он был. Антон сам привёл Вейвертли в мои руки. Во-вторых: он разработал бы оружие любому, кого хорошо знает и кто хорошо заплатит. Надеюсь, мне нужно пояснять к скольким опасным вещам он приложил руку. И к скольким был бы причастен, не скажи ему императрица Джессамина «нет», — оппонент молчит, со скрытым — хорошо, но не достаточно — скепсисом в глазах и напряжённой челюстью. Крамер чувствует как раздражение, от поступков других людей, колупает череп в начале хрепта. <br/>— Я знаком с ним намного больше твоего. Вот откуда мне знать, — Дауд говорит спокойно и мягко, но слова все равно задевают собеседника. Фарли мрачнеет на глазах. <br/>— Возможно, ты и прав, — признает морской волк, спокойно и с явной неохотой. — Как не крути, но Антон все равно был союзником Регента. Возможно, — адмирал останавливаясь, перебирая слова. — ты, пожалуй, прав. Я переусердствовал с осторожностью. Ты понимаешь, ради императрицы, — Хэвлок отступает окончательно, но все равно пытается защитить себя. <br/>— Я нашем деле нельзя переусердствовать с осторожностью, — подмечает Дауд, поддерживая проигравшую сторону. — Я поговорю с ним. Попробую успокоить нрав. Думаю, он согласится помочь нам, когда успокоится. <br/>— Хорошо, — Фарли подаёт ему ключи. <br/>— Сейчас с ним беседует Тревор. <br/>— Бездна, — тихо шипит Дауд, в то время, как адмирал продолжает: <br/>— Приведи доктора Соколова ко мне, когда закончишь. Я задолжал ему извинений. И, если встретишь Мартина, передай ему, что бы он тоже пришёл, — Дауд молчит, перебирая ключи в руке. Он кивает и как только собирается уходить, Хэвлок говорить. <br/>— После этого начинай приготовься к отплытию. Сегодня мы должны покончить с тиранией этого ублюдка. <br/>— Сегодня? — удивляется Дауд. Они только этой ночью выкрали Королевского Лекаря из-под носа правительства! <br/>— Чем раньше мы нанесем удар в самое сердце, тем меньше противник будет этого ожидать. Мы рассчитываем на тебя и… <em>твоего друга</em>, — кивает Фарли. Серонец отвичает тем же и покидает комнату.</p><p>    Хэвлоку определенно не понравился его тон, но тот его заслужил, так как сам творит глупость. Ему не понравилась собственная оплошность. Заметная, элементарная промашка и Крамер хорошо его понимает. Возможно, адмиралу не понравилось ошибаться перед ним, или он потратил слишком много нервов, на заговор Лоялистов и малейшая неточность чуть не выбила его из колии.<br/>    Дауд мог понять все это, пусть он и был недоволен.<br/>    Лучше будет не трогать Хэвлока какое-то время.</p><p>    Лорд спускается на первый этаж, задумчиво перебирая ключи, и замечает Тига, у дверей арены, как только выходит во двор.<br/>    Смотритель так же увидел его, со своей позиции и сопровождал взглядом весь путь к себе. <br/>— Хэвлок хочет тебя видеть… — спокойно говорил Дауд, останавливаясь рядом. Фанатик уставился на него, немного вскинув брови. — …снова? — предполагает лорд, немного наклонив голову. <br/>— Снова, — подтверждает Тиг, опуская руки.— Я так понимаю, его это все же было задето, — предполагает он с небольшой ухмылкой. Дауд кивает. Смотритель хмыкает под нос и уходит. Меченый следит за ним примерно до половины пути, после чего заходит на арену.</p><p>    Монотонный бубнёж младшего Пендолтона, он разобрал, как только открыл дверь. <br/>— Вы уверены, доктор Соколов? Я готов заплатить вам, — его голос усталый, безнадежный и совсем не высокомерный. Даже напротив, может показаться, что он уговаривает его ответить. <br/>— Лорд Тревор Пендлотон, мне сейчас не до собственных картин. Пройдите ко мне с этим предложением когда-нибудь потом, — кряхтит Соколов в ответ и тут же поворачивает голову, встречая пришедшего. Тревор поступает так же. <br/>— Лорд Пендолтон, доктор Соколов, — приветствует их Дауд. Аристократ вздрагивает в плечах, когда он останавливается рядом.<br/>    Мужчина все ещё одет в свой молочный костюм, но выглядел намного хуже с того далёкого раза, как они оставались один на один, вне компании Хэвлока. Он казался более худым, меньшим и бледным. Больным. Пиджак очень тяжко висел на плечах. Вытянутое лицо, стало меньше, а вот темные круги напротив.</p><p>— Бездна всемогущая, — Соколов разводит руками, — наконец-то нормальное люди для разговора, — бурчит Антон. Дауд перестал рассматривать стоящего рядом Пендолтона, и вновь обратил внимание на заключенного. Тот совершенно не изменился в своих повадках, пусть и находился сейчас в не самой комфортабельной и дружелюбной обстановке. <br/>— Надеюсь, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь. Это довольно сильное снотворное, — серконец немного хмурится. Он хорошо знаком с действиями боевых снотворных дротиков. <br/>— Побочные эффекты будут действительно ещё несколько часов, но яд уже закончил свое действие, — выпалил доктор, кажется, рефлекторно. — Кстати, — Соколов недовольно складывается руки на груди. — Что это за представление, Дауд? Теперь так ты ведешь дела? Подобно тему убийце, которого ты принял под свое крыло? Или ты надеялся сохранить конфиденциальность своего местонахождения и надеешься, что я не узнаю «Песьи ямы»? <br/>— Прости. Я забыл, что ты завсегдатай всех Бездной забытых пабов в городе, — язвит Дауд. — А если серьёзно, то так нужно было. Прости уж. <br/>— Что творится в этом городе, — вздыхает ученный. <br/>— Но, должен признать, что меня ещё никто и никогда не похищал из собственной мастерской. <br/>— Тебе понравилось? <br/>— Хм, — натурфилософ слишком серьезно задумывается над его шуткой. — Если это ты был ответственным за тот взрыв, то я разочарован. Ты мог бы придумать что-то и получше этого, — Дауд цокает языком, сдерживая улыбку. Немного обидно, даже не смотря на то, что идея принадлежала Томасу. <br/>— В скором времени мы отправляемся к Лорду-Регенту. Так что вскоре ты сможешь вернуться к своей работе, — заявляет Дауд, уловив междустрочное желание Соколова не покидать свое гнёздо надолго. Мастер не любил, когда его отвлекать от работы. <br/>— Хэвлок уже заходил к тебе, верно? — спрашивает Лорд-Защитник, подходя к двери арены и открывая её. <br/>— Твой друг адмирал-в-отставке? Да заходил. Пытался выдавить из мена какую-то информацию по поводу Берроуза. Конечно же я ничего ему не сказал, — Пендолтон кряхтит что-то из-за спины. <br/>— Даже если бы знал. <br/>— Он хочет видеть тебя. Объяснится, — Соколов выходит из клетки, и взгляд Дауда ненадолго остановился на том месте, где всего с день назад сидел ещё один плененный китобой в серой накидке.<br/>    Его и след простыл. Интересно, что Лоялисты сделали с ним?</p><p><br/>— Ему придётся хорошенько постараться, — заявляет Антон. Дауд только вздыхает, ведя доктора за собой.<br/>    День продолжает быть плохим.</p><p>***</p><p>    Чутье его не обмануло.<br/>    Взвинченное настроение Королевского доктора, усугубилось тем, что в числе Лоялистов состоял Пьеро. И даже не смотря на то, что механик тактично закрылся на своей территории, и что взаимодействие этих двоих можно было свести к минимуму обычным игнорированием, Соколов все равно добрый час выехал мозги.<br/>    А Дауд, как единственное достаточно знакомое ему здесь лицо, вынужден был это слушать. Брошенный своими подмеченными (Эбнер взял Томаса с собой проверять, что же там такие случилось в канализации), он время от времени давал Соколову отпор в его однобоких суждениях, уговаривая либо не обращаться внимание на другого натурфилосова, либо забыть дурацки обиды.<br/>    С каждой минутой его голова кипела все больше, и в какой-то момент меченный начал чувствовать как пульсируют вены на висках. Дауд был не в состоянии и не в настроении спорить с ледяным упорством Антона прямо сейчас. Он держал себя со всех сил, что бы рискнуть на него в очередном приступе гнева. Срыв — это то, что нужно было ему меньше всего. <br/>    Именно по этому, как только у него появилась возможность скинуть Антона на Хэвлока — неудачно вышедшего на свою практику стрельбы — Дауд так и сделал, скрывшись наверху. В своем маленьком мире.</p><p>    С тяжким вздохом он опустился на край кровати. Тишина — без шагов, скрипучих досок и голосов — мёдом помазала уши. Дауд быстро привык к спокойствию рядом и смог различить негромкий шум роботы из-за окна, к которым вскоре присоединились и редкие выстрелы.<br/>    Голова все ещё болела. Несильно и глухо, но достаточно, что бы при малейшем движении эту боль замечать. Мужчина откинул голову назад, в жалкой попытке склонить себя к отдыху и сну — он был готов поспать даже с кошмаром — лишь бы только мозги перестали закручиваться внутри черепа.</p><p><em>    «Близится кульминация всех решений. Твоих решений Дауд. Вскоре, фигуры сделают последние шаги. Я с нетерпением жду этого»</em> — голос божества тревожным эхо раздаётся в голове. Мысль об этом родилась столь внезапно, что Дауд мельком задумался, ни провалился ли он в Бездну сквозь дремоту? А может Чужой сам сказал ему это прямо сейчас? Но открыв глаза, Дауд понял, что он все ещё в настоящем мире.<br/>    <em>Кульминация близко.<br/>    </em>Он имеет в виду их с Корво неизбежное столкновение или что-то другое? Может, свержение Берроуза? Но какое дело Чужому до дел людских? Кто является фигурами в его игре, за ходом которой тот наблюдает? Все носителями метки? Все, достаточно знающие темную магию? Жители Империи? Весь столь необъятный мир?<br/>    Вопросы наполняют воздух вокруг, и Дауду становится душно в своём одиночестве.<br/>    Допустим, Чужой говорил о его главной цели сейчас — убийце императрицы. Но даже если Крамер ждёт встречи с ним, думает, предвкушает, планирует возможные — и невозможные — варианты событий реванша между Лордом-Защитником и Вороном, где-то на кончике языка крутиться и сомнение.<br/>    Готов ли он? На стороне Дауда элемент неожиданности и информация о способностях противника, жажда его смерти, что не мало важно.<br/>    Но что есть у Корво? Что ему известно, а что нет? Вдруг, он готов к этому даже больше Дауда? Ворон просто не может быть глупцом — он знает что однажды…</p><p>— Дауд! — совершенно неожиданно для себя слышит лорд собственное имя рядом. Мужчина неосознанно сжимается, и мурашки пробежали по рукам. Он фокусируется на источнике звука. Императрица стоит перед ним со встревоженным лицом. Одна рука тянется к нему в неуверенно жесте. <br/>— Эмили, — говорит он ей на выдохе, расслабляясь, — что ты тут делаешь? Разве у тебя сейчас не урок? — Дауд проводит взглядом линию на полу, прежде чем посмотреть на девочку снова. Сердце стучит в груди от испуга. Когда она пришла? Неужели он действительно не заметил её? <br/>— Каллиста принимает ванну внизу и сказала, что я могу немного отдохнуть. Поэтому я пришла к тебе. Рядом с тобой, в твоей комнате мне спокойнее… можно я буду приходить сюда иногда? Просто читать, — она аккуратно складывает руки в замочек перед собой. Дауд уже хотел ответить «да, конечно. Приходи в любое время!», но тишина в голове напоминает ему о магических узах, и взгляд невольно скользит на выделенное Томасу место. <br/>— Прости, но тебе, пожалуй, лучше будет оставаться в Башне вместе с Каллистой, — таков был его ответ. Эмили он определённо разочаровал, пусть она и старалась этого не показывать. Дауд хотел бы ответь иначе, но не мог ею рисковать. <br/>— Но рас уж ты уже здесь, — он освобождает ей немного места. — Садись, — на детское лицо тут же возвращается радость, и она охотно принимает предложение. Девочка практически плюхается на матрац рядом, заставляя тот жалобно скрипнуть, и мгновенно припадает ему под руку. При очередном выстреле из-за окна она немного вздрагивает.</p><p>— В Башне живёт призрак, — заявляет она. — Поэтому я не хочу находиться там одна. <br/>— А я думал, ты уже перестала бояться их, — Дауд прикусывает губу, глотая улыбку. В детстве (ещё более раннем, чем сейчас) она боялась монстров, что сама их и придумывала. И пусть девочка всегда уговаривала маму прочитать ей что-то этакое, Джессамина отказывались. Это не приводило ни к чему хорошему. <br/>— Я и не боюсь! Просто этот… <em>жуткий</em>. <br/>— Жуткий? Он тебя пугает? <br/>— Нет. Я же сказала, что мне не страшно. Просто, — она на мгновение прижимается ближе. — Он наблюдает, но без глаз. Когда никого нет рядом или когда я сплю… Как все прошло вчера? <br/>— Эмили, — вздыхает лорд, заметив её внезапный перескок с неуютно темы, но девочка продолжалась говорить, не дав ему возможности, вернутся к этому: <br/>— У вас все получилось? Я хотела подождать, пока ты вернёшься, но решила, что будет лучше, если я лягу спать, — Эмили поднимает взгляд, ожидала его похвалы. Лорду понадобилось несколько секунд, что бы прогнать гнусные мысли прочь и сосредоточиться на обычной болтовне. <br/>— Очень разумное решение, Эмили. Я рад, что ты поступила именно так. Да, все прошло хорошо, и без драк. Антон не ожидал, что я прейду к нему вот так, — подмечает Дауд. Девочка резко замирает и с немым вопросом смотрит на своего собеседника. <br/>— Антон Соколов? — уточняет она с удивлением. — Он здесь? <br/>— Да, он и был целью нашего выхода в этот раз. Надеюсь, адмирал не целится в него там внизу. Но когда они закончат, уверен, Антон будет рад видеть тебя. <br/>— Он в чем-то виновен? — она забеспокоилась. <br/>— Нет. Антон хочет нам помочь. <br/>— Это хорошо. Он умный, это может быть полезно, — логичные, но все же, хорошие выводы для юной императрицы Она отодвинулась — похоже, стало неудобно сидеть так — и уперлась ладонями в свои колени, немного болтая ногами.</p><p>    Дауд кладет локти в свои ноги, немного нагибаясь и наблюдая за девочкой.<br/>    С каждым разом он видит все больше сходство между ней и её мамой. А ведь Джессамина была примерно в этом возрасте, когда они познакомились. Подумать только, сколько лет прошло с тех пор… <br/>— Твой рисунок, — вспоминает Дауд, после заметной паузы. Легкой, и приятной. Колдуин аккуратно повернула к нему свою голову, дабы посмотреть на реакцию. — Мне он очень понравился. Спасибо. Это был приятный подарок после тяжёлого дня, — Дауд старается правильно выразить эмоции на лице. Она улыбается ему в ответ и лишь с этим лорд чувствует, что и сам радуется от чистого сердца и надеется, что его улыбка не выглядит так страшно, как её изобразила Эмили. <br/>— Я знала, что он тебе понравится! Эбнер тоже говорил так, — заверяет подопечная. <br/>— Эбнер говорил? — Дауд задумывается над этим. <br/>— Он помогал мне рисовать в тот вечер, — объясняет Эмили, продолжая подергивать ногами в известный только ей ритм. Лорд старается представить сцену — где офицер, маленькая девочка и Каллиста трудятся над одним жалким листком бумаги — но у него не получается.<br/>    Зато у него получается вспомнить кое-что. <br/>— Эмили, — он окликает её мягко. — Эбнер сказал, что ты расспрашивала его обо мне, — до этого весело улыбающаяся девочка медленно замирает. Её лицо слегка бледнеет, когда их взгляды пересекаются. Явно не ожидая такого поворота событий, леди отвернулась, пряча пристыженный взгляд где-то на краю кровати. Её брови напряглись и уши покраснели. <br/>— Только не злись, — выпаливает она со стыдом, глотая всю себя в этом чувстве. Эмили поджимает губы и подтягивает руки ближе к груди. Словно закрываясь и холодея. Дауд на мгновение скидывает брови. Какая резкая ответная реакция на одну только мысль о нарушении устоя.<br/>    Раньше она вела себя иначе. Просто стыдливо прятала руки за спиной, уводи взгляд, врала, сопротивлялась. Была вредной, но все равно принимающей должное наказание. И знала о последствиях, делая неправильные вещи в большинстве случаев. Знала, что её не будут бить, только поругают или накажут, чем-то неприятным, но не болезненным. Словно наказание — это часть игры. Сейчас же, точно готовилась к худшему развитию событий.<br/>    И это кольцо ему сердце.</p><p>— Я не злюсь, — Дауд мягко поглядывает её по плечу, пытаюсь разрядить обстановку. — Не за такую мелочь уж точно. Мне просто любопытно, почему ты не спросила меня об этом напрямую? — воспитанница повернула голову и осторожно посмотрела на него боковым зрением. <br/>— Офицер Грир сказал, что ты был заперт и одинок. Но ведь это далеко не все, верно? Произошло нечто худшее за это, — Эмили произнесла это так, словно он сейчас сорвется со своего места. — Я не хотела делать тебе больно, — добавляет она тише, опустив взгляд на пол. <br/>— Да это так, — подтверждает догадку серконец. — Но ведь ты всего лишь беспокоился обо мне. В этом нет ничего такого, — Дауд вздыхает от отчаяния.<br/>    Стоит ли рассказывать подобное ребёнку? Не будет ли это травмирующим? С другой стороны, ему действительно хотелось высказаться (он уже и забыл как это приятно), и Эмили, по его мнению, была единственной, кому он мог доверить все это. Что-то лежащие на самом сердце. Она и сама желает знать…она должна.  <br/>— Хорошо. Только никому не говори об этом, ладно? — она кивает, повернув голову к нему. — Эмили, ты ведь знаешь о Колджире? — его голос падает почти до шёпота, боясь любопытных ушей за стеной. Пусть Дауд специально проверил, где находится Томас и Эбнер. Они все ещё где-то внизу. <br/>— Это самая строгая тюрьма для самых плохих преступников, — она поднимает голову выше, смотря на него с нескрываем интересом перед разгадкой столь любопытной, для неё, загадки. Девочка села поудобнее, положив ладони на матрац между ними. <br/>— Да. Берроуз обвинил меня в цареубийстве, и посадил туда, как самого главного заключё… <br/>— Но ведь, — резко перебивает Эмили, хватая его за ближайшую руку и вынуждая сесть более ровно, — ты ничего такого не делал! Ты ведь не убивал маму! <br/>— Да. <br/>— Тогда почему тебя туда посадили? Ты сделал что-то плохое? <br/>— Нет. <br/>— Не могу понять, — признается она, спустя несколько секунд. <br/>— Берроуз обвинил меня, ведь после того, как тебя похитили… там остались только я и Джессамина. Не было свидетелей произошедшего, и я стал главным подозреваемым, как единственный, кто был в тот момент там. Стража подчинилась его приказу. <br/>— Они действительно поверили, что ты мог сделать это? Они знали тебя. <br/>— Не уверен. Но они просто исполняли свой долг, Эмили. Ни ты, ни я не должны винить их за это, — «по крайне мере тех, кто служит в Башне» — подмечает Дауд про себя, вспоминая, что ни один гвардеец Колдриджа, за исключением (вероятно) подкупленного не проявил к нему ни капли сострадания. <br/>— И тебя посадили лишь за подозрения? <br/>— Верно. Берроуз пытался вы…тянуть из меня признание в содеянном, — кивает он. <br/>— <em>Вытянуть</em>, — повторяет она, качнув головой, словно потешаясь над его формулировкой. — Признание в том, что ты никогда не совершал? Зачем ему это? <br/>— Он хотел избавиться от меня, но без существенных доказательств не мог этого сделать.Если бы я сознался — то развязал бы ему руки, — «правда, он мог просто подделать доказательства, но что ему явно помешало» — снова добавляет он беззвучно, что бы не нагружать Эмили ненужными деталями скучной политики. Собеседница осмысливает все сказанное, рассматривая перебинтованные ладони и мягко потирая шершавую кожу, вслед природному узору. Это немного щекотно. <br/>— Все эти шрамы… Это его рук дело? — она вновь поднимает взгляд, словно бросает гарпун в душу. Лорда аж пробивает дрож от родственников сходств. Джессамина смотрела так же, когда ранят то, что ей дорого. Разве что, лицо у Эмили меньше и моложе, и глаза серконские — тёмные, но горят сильнее огня. Слишком тяжёлые, для детского лица, что их окружал.<br/>    Холодный шарик в диафрагме давит на чувство справедливости, заставляя быть честным. <br/>— Да, — короткое неуверенное слово, напуганное и одинокое, передало больше эмоций, чем хотелось Дауду. — Иногда он заходил слишком далеко, в своих попытках узнать правду, — он непроизвольно напрягает ладони, и чувствует, как девочка так же надавливает сильнее. Держа его здесь, в этом разговоре, с ней.</p><p>— А знак, что на руке, ты тоже получил там? Это еще одна попытка «узнать правду»? — Эмили говорит серьёзно и сосредоточенно, на зло коверкая форму его слов. Лишь сейчас Дауд осознал, что она, вероятно, и без его жалких попыток упростить и «осветлить» ситуацию, поняла все так, как это было. <br/>— Нет. Это произошло уже здесь и с тем никак не связано. Метка и магия — это мой самый большой секрет и никто не должен знать о всем этом. Ты обещаешь мне никому не рассказывать? — Эмили вновь прячет взгляд на полу. <br/>— Ага, — неуверенно хмыкает она. Дауду знаком этот жест. <br/>— Ты уже кому-то проболталась? — вопрос был странным. И с сдержанный смехом, и с ужасом, и с небольшой подковыркой. Вновь поднявшись голос, не давал ни одной подсказки на то, какая из эмоций правдивая. <br/>— Каллисте, случайно… и немного. Но она, кажется, не поверила, — будь Дауд на её месте, тоже не поверил бы. Мужчина выдыхает от облегчения. <br/>— Только ей? <br/>— Угу. — Тогда этот не очень страшно, но ты все равно уже пообещала никому не рассказывать, — подмечает лорд. <br/>— Конечно. А можно узнать, как ты получил её? — телохранитель перебирает варианты, что их можно было пересказать. <br/>— Я увидел странный сон о мальчике, что назвался Чужим. Он дал мне её, — девочка продолжает поглаживать пальцем его ладонь. <br/>— Разве Чужой это не то злое божество с учений Аббатства Обывателей? <br/>— Злое или не злое, сказать я тебе не могу. Как и не скажу, на чей стороне правда. Я никогда не был ни приверженцем Аббатства, ни культистом Чужого, поэтому считаю, что правда находится между ними. И каждый неправ по-своему. Но, не смотря на это, Аббатство важная часть мира многих людей, и Империи в целом. Их злить не стоит, а уж тем более моей связью с их врагом. Их стоит слушать, но в должной мере, — поясняет мужчина. Девочка слегла щуриться, словно не до конца понимая, что он хотел ей сказать. — Вообщем, метка — это мой величайший секрет, которым я поделюсь только с близкими или нужными людьми. Сам, — повторяет он, на всякий случай. <br/>— А можно ли мне такую метку? — на лице Эмили проскальзывает, что среднее между радостью и хитростью. — То, как ты перемещал нас в прошлый раз было так… <em>восхитительно</em>, — последнее слово она выдыхает, не найдя более подходящего аналога. Дауд легко улыбается, вспоминая, что Эбнер тоже описал все это тем же словом. Совпадение ли? Не смотря на детское ребячество, серконец задумывается, и улыбка медленно сползает с его лица.<br/>    Дать метку Эмили? Нет, эта идея еще более безрассудная, чем дать её Томасу. Если она её получит, это только сильнее пошатнет её и без того плохое состояние, ровно так же, как и веру в него. Ведь, когда девочка рядом, Дауд старается быть более весёлым и добродушным — таким, как раньше — пусть на самом деле ему не всегда хочется улыбнутся. <br/>— Возможно в будущем, когда ты ещё немного окрепнешь — «и когда мир не будет катиться в Бездну семимильными шагами», хотелось добавить, но он сдержался. Будущая императрица вновь улыбнулась, от уха до уха, и смотрела на него. <br/>— Я запомню это, — говорит Эмили. <br/>— Хорошо, а то я могу забыть — мужчина игриво ей подмигивает. Не долго думая, воспитаница заключает его в свои объятия, прижимая, кажется, так близко и сильно, как только может. Не до конца зажившие раны, после вылазки в «Золотую кошку», вновь напоминаю о себе. <br/>— <em>Задушишь!</em> — выдыхает Дауд, аккуратно толкая её в плечи, пытаясь ослабить чужую хватку. Она немного сильнее, чем ему помнилось. Эмили ослабляет руки, но не перестаёт обниматься.</p><p>— Дауд, — вновь окликает она его спустя недолгую минуту молчания, — можно я спрошу еще кое-что? <br/>— Что угодно, — вторяет мужчина. <br/>— Кто такой Томас и откуда он тебя знает? Он ведь не пришёл, потому что ты его попросил, верно? — Дауд, неуверенный в своих догадках, наклоняется голову, что бы увидеть её лицо. Девочка так же поднимает глаза. Она выглядит… радостно и заинтересовано. <br/>— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Вопрос слишком внезапный и бесконтекстный. <br/>— Ну, он не выглядит как человек, пришедший говорить. Одежда чистая, в отличии от него самого, без оружия и сам на сам, в неизвестное место, в покинутом квартале. Словно не готовится к этому вовсе. Да и к тому же, он назвал тебя по фамилии с приставкой «лорд», а ты это не очень любишь, и всегда об этом предупреждаешь в самом начале. Томас не похож на вредных вельмож, которые будут гнуть свою линию, не смотря ни на что, — подобное заявление загнало мужчину в тупик. Брови сами по себе взлетели вверх. Он неуверенно клипает, пытаясь перебрать в голове все выдвинутые аргументы, вспоминая вчерашнее.<br/>    …а ведь действительно. Она права. Он даже не заметил такую мелочь, как нелюбимое к себе обращение, в тот момент. А странный вид парня казался ему совершенно нормальным, ведь у мужчины был контекст.<br/>    Дауд выдавливает резкое «ха», после чего все больше и большое начинает странно смеяться, рокоча, как старый двигатель в разгоняющимся паровозе.<br/>    Как она вообще до этого додумалась? Сама подметила и собрала факты, сложив картину, в маленькой голове? Путь её аргументы и были довольно однобокими, но все равно дали ей верную картину. <br/>— Да, — выпадет из рота совершенно случайно. Мужчина смеётся ещё некоторое время, пока внезапное веселья не стихает в обрывистое дыхание. Только сейчас он замечает, что Эмили выглядит растерянной, но все равно радостной, и от этого сияющей и яркой, аки солнце. <br/>— Прости, Эмили. Я не ожидал, что ты подметишь все это, — он отпускает смех выдохом, возвращая дыхание под контроль, но губы все так же были изогнуты в искреннем веселье.— Да, ты права. Томас соврал тебе об этом. На самом деле, он находится здесь уже около недели, но прежде чем стать мне помощником — был племянником. <br/>— Пленником? Твоим племянником? Это из-за его внешнего вида? <br/>— Внешнего вида? <br/>— Ты разве не заметил? То, как он был одет, когда вы уплывали. Люди что… убили маму, выглядели похожим образом <br/>— Верно. Форма похожа, ибо это она и есть. Потому что он когда-то был Китобем — участником опасной группировки убийц и воров, которые и напали на нас в тот день, — Эмили хмурится. <br/>— Ты веришь убийцам матери? Почему? — её голос внезапно холодеет. <br/>— Не совсем. Мне все ещё сложно быть рядом с ним без лишней мысли, — признается Дауд, вновь понизив голос. Серконец снова проверил Тайные узы, дабы ненароком не оказалось, что блондин их подслушивает.— Но Томас говорит, что он хотел остановить это и… помнишь, что я сказал тебе, Эмили? — девочка не отвечает, дав Дауду возможность продолжить. — <em>Люди имеют меняться.</em> Я верю в это, — она опускает взгляд, изучая что-то на полу. — То, что он похож на них, не означает, что он точно такой же. Всем стоит давать второй шанс. Ему стоит его дать. Я ведь пошёл с ним на задание и вернулся целым и неведомым, не обнаруженным со Соколовы. Во время вылазки у него было множество возможностей напасть на меня или на других людей, быть жестоким, но он не воспользовался, ни одной. Это что-то уже да значит. <br/>— Если ты так говоришь, — девочка поднимать взгляд и хочет казался уверенной, пусть по ней и видно, что признает его слова она с неохотой.<br/>    Это странные перепады с «холодной и спокойной» к «эмоциональной и энергичной» столь внезапны, что лорд уж забеспокоился, вызвано ли это только стрессом. Не поплыла ли будущая императрица умом. <br/>— Эмили, если ты не хочешь ему верить, если он тебе не нравится, ты не должна терпеть его компанию. Мы все поймём и примем твой выбор. <br/>— Но ведь ты терпишь, — планирует девочка. <br/>— Взрослым часто приходится работать с людьми, что им не нравятся. «Держи друзей близко, а врагов еще ближе» как говорит одна старая поговорка. <br/>— Ты считаешь его своим врагом, не смотря на то, что он хочет помочь? — Дауд тяжко вздыхает. Каждый раз, как мысли или разговоры заходят об этом парне, они неизменно перерастают в бесконечное перекидывание аргументами.<br/>    Потому что Томас — это чёртова загадка-ключ, взявшаяся из неоткуда, и, вероятно, в конечном итоге вернувшийся в никуда. И может Дауд и рад, что с его помощью они смогли многое узнать, но это не означает, что лорда не раздражает его извечная загадочность.— Сложно сказать, — признается мужчина. — Но, — он снова останавливается, — нет. Врагом я его точно не считаю, — Эмили не отвечает ему. Дауд прижимает её голову к своей груди, смотря на выход, словно кто-то вот-вот должен оттуда появиться. Не смотря на всю скептичность и осторожность, что он проявляет по отношению к китобою, назвать Томаса «врагом» Дауд уже не мог. «Вынужденный союзник» — пожалуй, будет корректным. <br/>— Подумай над этим, — просит он, немного повернув голову в сторону, словно это движение могло помочь девочке лучше слышать. <br/>— Я уверен ты поймешь. Ты ведь такая умная, — Дауд сглатывает горечь на конце языка.<br/>    «Мама и папа бы гордилась тобой» — слова, что ему не хватило духа их произнести.</p><p>    Время внезапно потеряло привычных ход. И лишь когда лорд понял, что больше не чувствует головной боли, а так же услышал приближение одного из связных, он вновь вернулся в реальность.<br/>    Резко поднятая голова, встревожила Эмили, что толи закрыла глаза, толи задремала в его руках. Они медленно прекращают обнимания, и мужчина встает на ноги.<br/>    В комнату заходит Томас, чей вид, после их утреней стычки, не изменился. Вместе с ним на чердак приходит и песня рун, что парень прижал их ближе к себе. <br/>— Простите я… — поспешно начинает он, заметив Эмили, и делает шаг назад из вежливости. Дауд останавливает его, подняв ладонь. <br/>— Нет, заходи, — приглашает лорд. Блондин исполняет просьбу, аккуратно посматривая на девочку, словно она сейчас достает нож и нападет.— Вы уже закончили? — спрашивает серконец, поочередно смотря то на Томаса, то на две поющие руны, закованные в рабочие перчатки. <br/>— Верно. Все чисто, сэр. Это были всего лишь какие-то бездомные, решавшие устроить тут… тайник. Нам пришлось их прогнать. <br/>— Тогда собирайся, мы идем заканчивать все это, — Дауд кивает в сторону места юноши, где тот, как ему было известно, хранил свое обмундирование. <br/>— Мне нужно пересказать все это адмиралу, сэр. <br/>— А Эбнер? <br/>— Упал в сточные воды и поэтому сразу решил запереться в ванной, — поясняет Томас. Да, лучше не разносить запах гниющей воды по всему пабу. <br/>— Ладно, иди. Хэвлок внизу, на площадке, — очередной выстрел тут же подтверждает его слова. Блондин снова посмотрел на Эмили, что неотрывно, молча и не шевелясь, наблюдала за их разговором, и протянул ему руны. Парень кивнул, покидая их.</p><p>— Вы снова уходите? — тихо спросила Эмили, проследив за уходящим, и подав голос, только когда они остались одни. <br/>— Верно. Пришло время забрать наш дом обратно, — Дауд присаживается рядом, рассматривая костяное изделие. Воспитанница так же посмотрела на резную костью, с чернильной меткой бога на ней. <br/>— Знак похож на твой, — подмечает Эмили, прикоснувшись к вырезанным линиям. <br/>— Смотри, — Дауд усмехается и фокусируется на объектах в своих руках. Он достает из памяти первый раз, как он поглотил магию. Тогда, в Канцелярии верховного смотрителя.<br/>    Он почувствовал, как метка опекает его кожу, и как три голоса (две, что принес их Томас, и один, что хранился в его тумбе со святилища), заточенные в белом камне, резонируют друг с другом внутри каждой косточки тела. Дауд глубоко вдыхает, приоткрывая глаза. Метка светиться сквозь повязку, и дымится сине-жёлтым туманом. На мгновение голоса ударили в его голову, вызывая темноту и писк в ушах. Вес в руках мягко растаял, когда знак сильнее прежнего засветился, прежде чем окончательно потухнуть и окунуть его в холодную воду новых сил.<br/>    Ещё с минуту Дауд приходил в себя. В этот раз эффект артефактов был сильнее. Вероятно потому, что их было больше. <br/>— Вау! — выдохнула Эмили, привлекая его внимание. — Удивительно! Что это было? А ты можешь повторить это ещё раз? — она схватила его за ближайшую руку, требуя к себе большего внимания. <br/>— Прости, пока это все, — Дауд кивает плечами. Эмили теряет немного энтузиазма, но, похоже, все равно осталась довольной неожиданным шоу. <br/>— Ты помнишь, — говорит лорд утверждая, — это наш секрет. <br/>— <em>Наш секрет</em>, — кивает Эмили.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Переделаная часть из песни "The Plagues"- Принц Египта. Но вдохновлялась (и ставила на репит) я метал кавер этой песни от Caleb Hyles и Jonathan Young.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Глава VIII: Честь для всех</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Ночь вновь окутала город. Буйки мелководья медленно покачивались на волнах, мигая белыми лампочками, что разбивались в отражениях и напоминали звезды, неудачно упавшие в этот заживо гниющий труп, что величают «столицей». Небо, как обычно, укрыто тучами, густыми и серыми, только по краям обведенными белыми нитями лунного света. Царица ночи прятала свой лик справа от них.<br/>    У води стоял не густой туман, похожий на сизый дым сигар. Прохлада витала в воздухе, оседала на пальцах и краях накидки с капюшоном небольшой росой.<br/>    Дауд наблюдал за силуэтом Дануоллской Башни сквозь стекла маски. Если бы не временами затрудняющие дыхание слои ткани, он бы забыл, что она вовсе на нем была. <br/>    Лодка подкрадывалась к цели сквозь тени меж буйков и скал, что поддерживали императорскую резиденцию от карающих волн и препятствовали входу внутрь со стороны. Такими высокими были природные стены крепости.<br/>    Но его взгляд всякий раз невольно останавливался не на бывшем (и, надеется лорд, будущем) доме, а на Колдридже, соединенным с резиденцией тяжким металлическим мостом. В такие момент дыхание останавливалось, пока Дауд через силу не отводил взгляд. Смотреть туда не хотеть вовсе, но… уж лучше здание будет вечно мельтешить перед глазами, чем он окажется снова внутри.</p><p>— Мы на месте, — провозгласил Самуэль, когда водонапорный шлюз, прикрытий железными обновлениями и гербом регента, начал над ними нависать. Лодочник повернулся к Дауду, продолжая напутственную речь: <br/>— Наверное, у вас не самые приятные воспоминания об этом месте. Теперь то у вас есть возможность раздать свои… долги. Правда, сначала нужно будет перебраться через шлюз. Но важнее всего - устранить Лорда-Регента. Говорят, он соорудил себе комнатку на самом верху Башни. Его убежище - или типо того. Совсем спятил, — лодочник, до этого поочередно смотревший на своих попутчиков, отвернулся, корректируя курс.— Рас уж говорим про достопримечательности, то можно и на станцию вещания заглянуть. <br/>— На станцию вещания? — переспрашивает Дауд, совершенно не понимая, к чему Самуэль клонит. Лодка остановилась недалеко от входа, в тени камня. <br/>— Я подумал, это может быть полезно. Знаете, все жители Дануолла, если не Империи, верят словам, что говорят оттудова, — кивает плечами тот. Лорд застыл, размышляя над его словами.<br/>    Если бы у них был прямой компромат на самого Берроуза, они бы могли придать его огласке. И разрушить в пух и прах и без того хлипкое доверие к временному управителю. <br/>— Думаю, мы наведаемся туда. Спасибо, — кивает Крамер, становясь на ноги. Томас поступает так же. Мужчина встречается с ним взглядом. Лицо компаньона отныне так же скрыто под маской. Железной, напоминающей волка. По форме схожая с той, что он носит сам, только проще.</p><p>    Она, казалось, была выплавлена из цельного куска метала. Морда расколота посредине и грубо «сшита» обратно — своеобразный декоративный элемент. <br/>    На самом деле, таких масок было две. Одна осталась на базе. Пьеро объяснил это словами: «Мне приснился необычный сон. Очень странный. В последний раз у меня было что-то такое, прежде, чем адмирал Хэвлок связался со мной. В этом сне я видел троих псов, бегающих по дорогам среди моря ворвани. Вот и подумал…»<br/>    Соколов, в ответ на это, только хмыкнул, недовольно пробурчав что-то на подобии: «Сны о псах. Какая чушь».<br/>    В сердце же лорда закрались сомнения. Не было ли в этом божьего замысла? Странные намёки, сны о дорогах в море ворвани — чем не описание Бездны? Но не убийцам судить источник музы Пьеро. Маски были и функцию свою выполняли — это главное.</p><p>— Думаю, пришла ваша пора вести, — подмечает Томас, указав наверх.<br/>    Они действительно могли пробраться в сад Башни с помощью магии. Но без вмешательства потусторонних сил пройти эти стены было невозможной задачей. Слишком высокие для кошки, слишком гладкие для скалолаза, слишком крепкие, для разрушения — это была неприступная крепость, и Дауд это прекрасно знал.<br/>    Поэтому путь у них был один. <br/>— Надеюсь, ты умеешь хорошо плавать, — лорд и сам не понял, шутит ли, обращаясь к белокурому. Из-за того, что лица напарника видеть он не мог, то и понять, как Томас реагирует, соответственно, тоже. Голова блондинка была пустой — все ещё закрытой, ровно так же, как и его, — а настроение сосредоточенным, но Дауду то и дело казалось, что его осуждают и втайне травят сильнее всякого отродья.<br/>    Томас лишь кивает в ответ.</p><p>    Дауд аккуратно отталкивает от лодки и ныряет в воду головой вперед, что бы создать поменьше брызг.<br/>    Холод и плотность вмиг захватывают вторженца. По спине пробежался табун мурашек, одежда мгновенно намокает, прилипая к телу и сковывая действия, маска неприятно давит в лицо. Меч с арбалетом сели на поясе. Мужчина сделал несколько грибков ко дну, не сразу вспомнив, что благодаря маске может открыть глаза. Помогло это лишь слегка. Вода была мутной, к тому же настоянной, а рассеянный белый свет прожекторов с внутренней части здания, лишь слегка освещал пространство, подсказывая в каком направлении нужно двигаться.<br/>    Окружение заволновалась и рядом показался ещё человеческий силуэт. Дауд не следил за тем, как там дела у Томаса, и просто направляется вперед.<br/>    Он проплыл ещё несколько метров, пересекая первые ворота, и вынырнул головой, стараясь создавать, как можно меньше шума и волн. В большом, пустом пространстве тихие звуки превращались в целый шумовой оркестр. Особенно, если эти тихие звуки хоть как-то связаны с водой. Лишь приоткрытые большие двери помогали хоть как-то снизить этот эффект.<br/>    Меченый взглянул на верх. Белый свет, пущенный наблюдать за водой, резал глаз, но Дауд упорно высматривал людей, охраняющих эту часть территории. Несколько гвардейцев неспешно гуляли по мостикам вверху, о чем-то переговариваясь, и, похоже, совершенно позабыли о воде под собой. Лень или усталость было не важно. Главное - что это помогало им зайти внутрь.<br/>    Люди в масках направились дальше, вновь нырнув под воду. Они пересекли все пространство водонапорной станции, и выбрались на небольшой бетонный порог, со множеством труб, служащий, по большей части, для очищения нижних этажей. Первым показался Дауд. Ему пришлось использовать Перенос, дабы не каламутить воду. Внезапная смена обстановки бодрила сильнее ночного Ренхевена, и тот, не долго думая, подтянул к себе забытого внизу подмеченного с помощью Притяжения.<br/>    После заплыва в холодной воде, легкие обжигало от старательно медленного темпа дыхания, мышцы ломило от влаги, а одежда, предательски роняла капли, что с треском разбивались об бетон и метал.<br/>    Убедившись, что они не привлекли к себе внимания, лорд тут осмотрел пустующий шлюз. Новый балкон к служебным помещениям казался ему оптимальным выходом из ситуации. Судорожно перебирая планы Башни, он пытался построить маршрут внутрь, пока вел Томаса к небольшим зазорам в стенах - оставленных, на случай поломки качающих колец или одной из множества тамошних труб.</p><p>    Укрывшись от возможного взора стражи, Дауд остановился для отжима одежды. Сухой она не будет, но в его силах было хотя бы сделать так, что бы с него не капало, словно с мокрой псины. Места катастрофически не хватало, и стая крыс, ожившая при их виде и судорожно копошащаяся на месте чуть поодаль, подтверждала, что только грызунам будет комфортно в этих условиях. <br/>— Почему вы решили пройти через шлюз? — тихо интересуется напарник. — Не было бы проще пробраться на стены с помощью магии? <br/>— Может и было бы, — кивает плечами лорд, выжимая обувь. — Но я уже говорил: Лоялисты не знают, и не должны знать о том, что байки Аббатсва - правда, — напоминает Дауд, кинув взгляд на Томаса через плечо. Парень не пошевелился и маска не дала ни одной подсказки о том, понял ли его напарник. <br/>— Разумно, — задумчиво протянул тот, словно не ему, а себе. <br/>—Ты бы лучше тоже… — Дауд кончиком носа указал на все продолжающие падать с чужой накидки капли, — … отряхнись, — потерявшееся слово впало на язык как раз вовремя. Китобой замер, словно ужаленный, но все же стал повторять проделанные Даудом действия. Томас показался ему… <em>задумчивым</em>? Интересно, что может его волновать так сильно, что он отрывается от реальности в не самый подходящий момент. На него это совсем не похоже.<br/>    Дауд мотнул головой и продолжил перебирать планы Башни. Он был хорошо знаком с внутренним строением резиденции - знал все тайные лазы, комнаты, подсобные помещения, повороты и углы - так же хорошо знал придворную территорию - пути к тюрьме, сад, парадную часть, - но с устройством шлюза и стен был знаком не так хорошо. Это ещё не учитывая новые караулы и охранные пристройки, что добавил Лорд-Регент. Об этом можно было сказать ещё с лотки - фигура Башни больше напоминала набор игл, чем произведение архитекрутного искусства своего времени. <br/>— Куда дальше? — вопрос из-за спины рассыпал иллюзорные коридоры, по которым разгуливал Лорд-Защитник.<br/>    Их путь лежал только прямо. Через агрессивно настроенную толпу крыс.</p><p>***</p><p>    Похоже, Самуэль все-таки был прав, говоря о том, что Хайрем тронулся умом.<br/>    Дауд понял это после того, как открыв дверь чёрного входа шлюза, чуть не превратился в пепел от разряда электрического столба. Здоровый начальник не будет ставить тяжёлую махину ростом с человека, жрущую и плюющуюся электричеством на право и лево в тупике! Но это был лишь первый звоночек.<br/>    Вторым потрясением стал вид, что открылся ему с крыши шлюза, на который они взобрались, как только оказались на улице.</p><p>    Сад превратился в замурованное продолжение Башни.<br/>    Слепой глаз сторожевой вышки, что с неприятным звуком вращалась, рассматривал большую часть территории под собой, разгоняя стаи теней. Несколько форпостов стражи уютно расположились под боком механического чудовища, и гвардейцы, сменяя друг друга на постах, мельтешили то тут, то там, изредка показывая головы из-за повсеместных железных занавесов и каменных стен.<br/>    Нижний ярус сада охранял толлбой. Этот парень, вооруженный сильным огневым зарядам, расхаживал на высоченных железных ходулях с тяжёлыми когтями, словно журавль в болоте. Каждый раз, как железные пальцы царапали дорожку, механизмы недобро поскрипывали.<br/>    Он внушал страх. Особенно, такому человеку как Дауд, что впервые сталкивался с подобным родом войск.<br/>    <em>«Может, и к лучшему, что Джесс не видит ничего из этого»</em> — проскальзывает в голове, когда, при осмотре территории, мужчина заметил в ротонде минималистичный кенотаф. Она любила это место, а сейчас оно было изуродовано железной хваткой, не побоюсь слова, тирана.<br/>    Груз упал в желудок, но Дауд заставил себя пойти дальше. Выждав момент, они пробежали по стенам с одного металлического навеса на другой, спустились в кусты и через найденный зазор, проникли в железные леса внутри меньших стен. Стражи здесь было не много, и её пришлось заблаговременно усыпить, спрятав тела внизу.<br/>    В саму Башню волки забрались через вентиляцию, что случайно попала в поле зрения Дауда. Он попытался сделать вид, что именно это и было частью его изначального плана, а уж никак не многоступенчатая и невероятно сложная система, по отключению стены света на входе, но получилось у него, мягко говоря, плохо. По крайней мере, так посчитал сам меченный.</p><p>    Как оказалось, вентиляция выводила их к карнизу «нулевого» этажа, что украшал длинные, пустующие стены фойе.<br/>    В Башне было очень тихо и спокойно. Холодный белый свет, льющийся из тяжёлых люстр прямо по курсу, наполнял комнату прохладной обстановкой. Пара стражников скучающие и негромко переговаривались между собой, время от времени замолкая и прислушиваясь - не идет ли начальство? - а после, продолжая о чем-то шушукаться. Красные ковры ручьями спускающиеся со ступеней первого этажа, сбивались в один поток перед странным устройством и по широким ступеням падали как раз к парадному выходу в сад. Две крупные статую Хайрема Берроуза, на фоне его же штандартам, навевал чувство дискомфорта, давя. Казалось, металичиске надменные глаза смотрят прямо в душу.<br/>    Чуть дальше, все так же на их уровне, проглядывался первый этаж. Окна были завешаны плотными занавесами и погружали деревянные подпорки и полы во мрак, лишь слегка освещенный каким бы то не было другим источником света. Один огонек - ещё стражник - медленно шел по коридору слева от них.<br/>    Дальше по маршруту, Дауд заметил проход к ещё одному коридору Башни - соединяющий комнаты и ведущий к лестнице выше - защищенный световой стеной у самого начала. Возле неё так же стоял гвардеец.<br/>    А над ним возвышался балкон из которого с торжеством можно разглядывать декор внизу - Королевские покои. Он видел, что двери с их стороны остались приоткрыты, и внутри помещения темно. Вероятно, Берроуз спит.</p><p>    Дауд покрепче сжал кулаки, задержав взгляд там. Тяжесть в желудке вмиг вскипела, распуская по телу тепло. Меченный не знал, верна ли его догадка, но здравый смысл шептал за ухом, что все именно так, как он и думает.<br/>    Конечно же Хайрема не будет грызть совесть за то, что он спит в кровати, в комнате человека, что мертв по его вине. И тяжкие мысли не давили на плечи, когда он лапал все её предметы за дверцами шкафов, перестраивал, уродовал то, что бережно хранилось. Как наследство, как память!<br/>    И конечно же ничто не останавливало Лорда-Регента от искушение посмотреть секреты «цареубийцы». Дауд был уверен, что в его комнаты и следа бывшего владельца не осталось. Вещи, наверняка были или выкинуты, или растасканы, книги - его любимые книги! - замешаны в бесконечную колоду библиотеки или преданы огню, как и личная одежда. Оружие, повезет, если легло в руки какого-то высокопоставленного офицера, но, вероятнее всего, постигла его та же незавидная участь. Хранил то Дауд у себя не самые новые образцы.<br/>    Руки начинали дрожать от злости, когда все новые и новые мысли да догадки ядом отравляли сознание.<br/>    Такой человек недостоин подобной жизни!</p><p>    Легкие движения позади мурашками пробежали по хребту и мужчина наконец-то сделал шаг в сторону, присев на карнизе. Томас медленно показался из узкой, но достаточно большой для человека, вентиляционной шахты. Парень юрко сел с лежачего положения и тоже осмотрел открывшийся вид. Для него - огромный, напыщенный и чуждый.<br/>    Когда глаза остановились на нем, Дауд указал носом в направлении самой верхней части и выставил левую руку чуть вперед. В ответ лишь короткий кивок и смело протянутая ему ладонь.<br/>    Крамер смело хватил подачу и, выставив метку ещё чуть сильнее, по направлению к цели, моргнул на люстру. Твердый карниз вмиг сменился шатким тонким пересечением трубок и освещение пошатнулось от инерции. Мужчина резко вскинул голову и вновь применил магию, разрезая пространство и перекидывая их на перила балкона, с который они синхронно тут же мягко спрыгнули. <br/>— Какого хрена? — встревожено послышалось снизу. Серконец насторожено посмотрел назад. Люстра, на которой они только что были, немного покачивалась. Дауд надеется, что именно это привлекло внимание одного из стражников внизу.<br/>    Томас скользнул к ближайшей от входа стенке и выглянул из-за неё в темноту комнаты. Лорд, чуть погодя, поступил так же, остановившись за противоположной от него стенкой.</p><p>    Внутри были темно, хоть выколи глаз. Единственным источником хоть какого-то света был камин, в котором догорали последние дрова. Из него лилось неестественно большое количество света и мужчина знал почему. Задняя стенка была фальшивкой, отгораживала эту часть камина от той, что находилась в соседней музыкальной комнате. Перегородку можно было легко, как снять, так и поставить обратно. Судя по всему, Хайрем убрал её, что бы в случае проникновения охрана за стенкой могла это услышать или увидеть.<br/>    Дауд зажмурился и сфокусировался на своих глазах, активируя Взгляд Бездны, дабы хорошо рассмотреть территорию. Холод окатил голову, и руки с ногами заныли от усталости. Он использовал слишком много энергии за раз, нужно взять перерыв.<br/>    Как только мир изменился под влиянием магии, меченый нервно сипнулся, чем сильно насторожил Томаса. Люди, предметы и электрические механизмы совершенно неожиданно для Дауда начали излучать свет. Мягкое и отпекающее все по контуру свечение четко прорывалось сквозь стены так, словно тех вовсе и не было. Люди светились жёлтым. Дауд заметил скрутившийся в постели силуэт, двух стражников, охраняющих спальню с той стороны и нескольких ребят гуляющих этажом ниже. Предметы были зелёными. Стопка пластин и бумаг в сейфе прямо у их входа тут же привлекла внимание вторженца. Механизмы были синими, но ничего опасного в этой комнате не было. <br/>«Влияние рун. Довольно полезное, между прочим» - сразу догадался он.<br/>    При Хайреме это место заметно опустело. Вместо больших шкафов остался только один жалкий шкафчик да комод, с серо-черной картиной над ней. Большая, широкая кровать и прикроватные тумбы, своего местонахождения не изменили, разве что обзавелись новым соседом-сундуком, устроившимся у свободной быльцы. Из-за большого свободного пространства, ранее привычные высокие потолки казались ещё выше.</p><p>    Дауд зашол в комнату первым. Дышать было тяжело, тело горело и поступь казалась слишком грубой и громкой, пусть на самом деле он шел тише маленькой мышки. Сознание ударило в голову лишь в тот момент, когда в руке он уже держал раскрытый меч и сопящий Лорд-Регент практически был у него в руках.<br/>    Хайрем спит крепко, но не спокойно. Толи мысли, толи кошмары терзают его, но лорд показывает слабость только в тяжёлом дыхании, что временами перекатывается в храп, столь часто приходящий мужчинам в возрасте. Он худ и странно бледен даже без пудры. Тяжёлое покрывало не может скрыть того, что человек выглядит усталым и больным. Обычно подобный вид вызывает жалость, иногда — отторжение. Серконца окутывала только <em>злоба</em>.<br/>    Дауд стоит над ним, пытаясь, хоть немного, успокоится. Мыслить, не поддаваясь эмоциям. Он чувствует как лицо исказилось в презренном отвращении, как нижние зубы впились в верхние, и как кожа чешется изнутри в особо шрамированых участках.<br/>    Лишь одно движение отделяет его от мести, Эмили от родного дома и Империю от спокойствия. <em>Вскрыть глотку, отрезать голову, задушить голыми руками, сломать позвонки, проткнуть сердце мечем, вспороть брюхо, выкинуть через окно в Ренхевен, или просто под ноги собственной гвардии</em> — ему хотелось сделать все и сразу, несколько раз. Но Дауд заставил себя сделать шаг назад и судорожно, трусящимися руками искать в карманах дротик со снотворным.<br/>    Мужчине искренне хотелось причинить регенту боль. Муки, что принес ему Хайрем, вернуть в троекратном размере. И он сделает это, но не здесь, и не сейчас. Ему ещё рано ставить шаг и мат королю.<br/>    <em>«Не хватило духа!»</em> может сказать кто-то, но дело абсолютно диаметральным - духа ему, как раз, хватило. Отложить минуту пьянящего блаженства, отступить от мечты и найти другой путь - более жестокий чем смерть -  как он сделал это с Верховным смотрителем.<br/>    Лорд-Защитник впрыскивает снотворный яд в Регента, дабы тот не проснулся от случайного шороха и отходит в тень балкона, к черному сейфу. Китобой переместился сюда и наблюдал за его действиями. Возможно, он делал ещё что-то — и паранойя Дауда хотела бы знать, что именно — но самому Крамеру сейчас было не до этого.</p><p>— Сможешь ли ты вскрыть этот сейф? — телохранитель спрашивает тихо, одновременно наблюдая за ребятами по ту сторону дверей. Они все ещё ничего не заподозрили. <br/>— Только если перебором, — подмеченный отрицательно качает головой. <br/>«Значить, это займет много времени» — перефразирует Дауд чужие слова, вновь пробегая глазами по комнате. Может, где-то здесь Берроуз оставил им подсказку? Записку или целый дневник? К своему счастью, в конечном итоге, он замечает несколько книг-кандидатов: одну на полке, одну на тумбе, одну совсем маленькую в его пальто и одну, закрытую вместе с руной в сундуке. <br/>— Тогда начинай перебирать, а я поищу какие подсказки, — Дауд мягко стучит пальцами по металлу и подходит к сундуку.<br/>    Логично было предположить, что параноик держит свои записи рядом с собой или под надежной защитой. Например в сейфе, который они как раз и собираются вскрыть. Выбор сундука, как первое место для обзора, был обоснован, по большей части, руной, что хранилась внутри. Благо, сундук оказался не запертым, и забрать артефакт труда не составило. <br/>«Не знал, что ты почитатель подобного, Хайрем. Учитывая твои связи с Аббатсвом…» — мужчина закрепил руну на поясе, и внезапное озарение ударило его в тот же миг. — «А впрочем, Кемпбелл не самый хороший его представитель». — дальше мыслить в этом направлении смысла не было, поэтому серконец сконцентрировал силы на поиске.<br/>    Сундук был забит какой-то одеждой, копошится или трогать которую грабитель не желал. Да и к тому же книга - которая как раз таки книгой и оказалась - была наверху и особого интереса не представляла. Поэтому, Дауд перешёл к следующей в списке на подозрение - той, что была в пальто Хайрема.<br/>    Удача вновь улыбнулась Лорду-Защитнику, ведь там и был найден небольшой толи дневник, толи блокнот. Телохранитель начал быстро листать последние записи, читая их по диагонали:       </p><p>«…Чума продолжает наплывать на город. Чертова гвардия и крысоловы даже с поддержкой Аббаства уже не справляются...»</p><p>      </p><p>«...Достаток в гвардии — перенаправить в защиту...»</p><p>      </p><p>
  <em>«…Дануоллский зверь выновен во всем этом. Он забрал у меня Вейвертли. Сволоч паршывая. Кто он такой? Почему хочет добраться до меня? Что ему нужно? Деньги? Слава? Скорее всего он просто безумец…»</em>
</p><p>      </p><p>«...Офицер пропагадны в последнее время подозрителен. Сер и хмур. Он болен или что-то знает? Нужно сообщить об этом Тобиасу…»</p><p>«Офицер пропаганды… скорее всего тот, кто сейчас отвечает за станцию вещания», — догадывается Дауд, закрывая дневник и пряча тот в свой патронташ. Все равно в нем уже не было ничего полезного. По крайней мере, на беглый взгляд. За такие записи нужно садится с внимательным взглядом и холодным умом.<br/>    Телохранитель несколько мгновений наблюдает за тем, как Томас аккуратно возится с циферблатом пароля, прислушиваясь к крутящемуся внутри механизму, но в конечном итоге подходит к нему, прерывая действо. <br/>— Пойдем, — подзывает Дауд, выглядывая наружу. — В дневнике была наводка на человека, что может помочь нам с нашей проблемой.</p><p>***</p><p>    Внезапное появление незнакомых персон, выставивших в его сторону клинки, не дурно перепугало служащего здесь офицера.<br/>    Пусть и с военными его связывало только само наименование титула. На самом деле это был обычный, худощавый джентельмен с большими ушами и лбом, в старой куртке и в поношенных штанах.<br/>    Увидев незнакомцев, тот вскрикнул, уранил книгу, что читал и упав со стула, попятился к ближайшей стенке. Вторженцы в волчьих масках наступали в след. Дауд и не боялся создавать шум, так как знал, что никого нет во всей этой башне. Даже столб света, охраняющий вход, отныне не мог ему помочь. Да и комната сама по себе была слишком маленькой и пустой, что бы тут можно было спрятаться или забаррикадироваться. Кроме двух больших механизмов - один из который служил базой громкой связи - лампы и стульчика здесь ничего не было.</p><p>— П-прошу не убивайте меня, — голос офицера был слишком знаком, для абсолютно чужого человека. Это было не удивительно — именно его устами трубят громкоговорители по всему городу множество раз на день. Но факт знакомства с незнакомцем вызывал легкий диссонанс. Мужчина вытянул руки, защищая лицо и создавая между ними дистанцию. <br/>— Вы ведь пришли за Лордом-Регентом верно? <em>Чудно!</em> Я-я могу помочь вам, только не трогайте, — затараторил мужчина. Дауд немного наклонил голову, но убрал меч в сторону и присел, молча приглашая говорившего продолжить. <br/>— Лорд-Регент — сумасшедший параноик. Он все записывает и все хранит. А самое главное запирает в сейфе своей спальни. Он часто доставал откуда записи, что мне приходится читать. Я случайно заметил его пароль. Не полностью, правда. Последняя цифра е-е.... пять, средняя - либо три, либо восемь, последняя - не знаю? — в конце он заговорил со странной надеждой в голосе. Дауд только и продолжил сверлить перепуганного несколько секунд. Хорошо, что офицер заметил даже это, и что, похоже, абсолютно не против смены своего начальства. <br/>— Тебе крупно повезло, — офицер вздрогнул когда лорд заговорил. Медленно, что бы не вызывать ещё большую панику. — Берроуз заметил это. Ещё немного и генерал Тобиас пришёл бы за тобой, а там... — офицер поджал губы, услышав имя столь именитого человека. — Но если ты останешься здесь и никуда не высунешься, тебе повезет ещё больше, — Дауд уперся в свой клинок, как об палку. — Ты понимаешь, о чем я? — в ответ энергичные кивки. Почему то, это внушало доверие в вечно неспокойное сердце. Все таки страх - очень сильное чувство, а зажатому между молотом и наковальней офицеру не оставалось ничего, кроме как сложить руки и плыть по течению.<br/>    Пришельцы покидают комнату так же неожиданно, как и появились тут — в ворохе пепельного дыма.</p><p>***</p><p>    Девять — три — пять.<br/>    Таков был пароль от сейфа в императорский покоях. Хайрему стояло бы быть более оперативным в своих догадках.</p><p>— Не соврал, — выдохнул Томас, когда механизм начал крутиться, отворяя черные железные ворота. Сейф открылся с легкой подачки китобоя, и с радостью показал свое содержимое.<br/>    Богатства Лорда-Регента, по правде, пыли довольно специфичными: верхнюю полку занимали увесистые золотые слитки по десять кило каждый. Три аккуратно сложенные стопки по три слитка ровно входили в небольшое пространство. Нижний ярус был более пустым. Там хранились какие-то записи, письма и документы, а так же две перфокарты, сложенные стопкой в дальнем углу.<br/>    Перебрав бумаги - несомненно полные ещё много какого компромата - выбор их пал все же на записи, что можно было проиграть. Но для начала лучше узнать, что в них хранится. Забрав несколько записок, по большей части касающиеся чумы в странном свете, воры закрыли сейф, спутав цифры.<br/>    С тяжелым сердцем, Дауд повел напарника в единственное место без ушей в Башне.<br/>    Место, что Берроуз точно не мог изменить.</p><p>***</p><p>    Как только небольшая дверца за камином на втором этаже открылась на половину, Дауд тут же схватил Томаса за руку и перенёс их внутрь, что бы охрана, что вот-вот завернет за угол, их не заметила.<br/>    Волки оказались в совсем уж маленькой, серой и захудалой комнате с старым столом, шкафом и тумбой у дальней стены. Не смотря на то, что мебель занимала, если повезёт, сорок процентов пространства, двум людям было тут тесновато. Источников света практически не было. Только два небольших зазора вместо окон да неработающая настольная лампа. Здесь варил полумрак.<br/>    Дауд, первым среагировавший на телепортацию, поспешно выпрямился и нажал на рычаг с этой стороны тайного прохода, дабы закрыть механизм.</p><p>— Что это за место? — удивился Томас. <br/>—Знакомься — тайная комната Её величества, Джессамини Колдуин, — представил лорд. Тон Защитника упал не столько от злости, сколько от силы, что вкладывалась в каждое движение.<br/>    Он знал об этом месте, несмотря на то, что они никогда это не обсуждали. Лорд не уверен знала ли Джессамина, что ему известно о её тайном гнездышке. Но он обязан был знать, где она находится, даже если императрица прячется от всего мира. Если не по долгу, так из-за дружеского беспокойства. Но Дауд никогда не осмеливался нарушить частность этой комнаты. Не хотел делать этого, даже после её смерти… но отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер.</p><p>    Мужчина проходит глубже на ватных ногах, и не сдерживает аккуратного и любопытного взгляда.<br/>    Вся мебель покрыта пылью, она же витает в лунном свете, что пробивается сквозь окошка. Здесь очень тихо, спокойно и пахнет мокрым табаком. Дорогим, тяжёлым табаком, который она иногда курила. Его запах и гадкий, и сладкий, и почему то всегда его завораживал.<br/>    Дауд подходит к аудиографу и тут же замечает что… <em>на нем есть запись</em>.<br/>    Мысль о том, что императрица, должно быть, проводила в своём убежище намного больше времени чем обычно, во время его отсутствия, казалась вполне очевидной и логичной. Казалась всем, кроме самого телохранителя.<br/>    Потому что запись застала его врасплох.<br/>    В горле тут же пересыхает и он отводит взгляд, в попытке спрятаться от назойливых мыслей, но вместо этого замечает записку. Её когда-то белая бумага пожелтела от времени и чернила утратили свой прежний блеск, но все ещё хорошо читаются. Он видит буквы, аккуратные, закругленные, выверенные, и лишь слегка наклонённые и продолговатые. Она писала это спокойно и для себя.<br/>    Текст начинается с имени. «Дауд…».<br/>    Это письмо. Ему. От <em>неё</em>. Крамер не может прийти мимо такого. Дрогнувшей рукой он поднимает запись с належанного места и начинает читать ее:<br/>    <em>«Дауд, мне так тебя не хватает…»</em> — первая же строчка выбивает из него дух и заставляет сделать паузу для осознания. Вдох. Выдох. Дауд вновь открывет глаза, что бы продолжить чтение:</p><p>
  <em>«Дауд, мне так тебя не хватает. Если бы я могла доверить это дело кому-нибудь ещё, я бы обязательно отправила иного гонца, оставив тебя рядом со мной. Но ты единственный подходящий кандидат. Тебя послушает знать из всех уголков империи. Они поверят в мои слова через твои уста, хотят этого, или нет. Чума забрала слишком многих. Глава тайной службы настаивал, что бы я отправила именно тебя и я считают это разумным решением. Когда тебя нет, каждый день даётся мне непосильной ношей. Даже мельчайшие дела приносят беспокойство. Я чувствую себя одинокой и беззащитной. С Эмили тяжело управиться. Она часто вредничает, постоянно спрашивает о тебе. Я вижу, как ты дорой и ей. Две беды города: чума и бунт кажутся непреодолимыми. Берроуз все еще не знает, откуда взялась напасть. Когда ты рядом, все иначе. Тогда мое сердце спокойно. Тогда я в безопасности.»</em>
</p><p>    Дауд читал письмо медленно, лишь потому, что его желчь подходила к горлу после каждого предложения. От горя, и боли, что он там видел.<br/>    Каждый раз, как молва касались покойной императрицы, его захлестывало отчаяние. Смута не выполненных дел и совершенных ошибок. Но если ранее это было лишь внутри, то сейчас Дауд держит в руках зеркало собственный души, жившее на бумаге таким аккуратным почерком.<br/>    Ей было сложно. Ей было одиноко. Она была… здесь <em>им брошена</em>. Сердце упало сначала в кишки, а после и в пятки.<br/>    Она так же ждала той встречи. Последней, как вскоре оказалось.</p><p>    Воспоминание всплыли из уголков ума слишком четко, встали прямо перед ним. Облачный, но тёплый день. Белые стены Башни, кажется, тоже излучали тепло, приветствуя старого друга. Люди спокойны и охрана со своих мест провожает его фугу взглядом. Радостная Эмили проводит его к матери, что рассматривала Дануолл с ротонды. Оттудова, честности ради, действительно открывался красивый вид.<br/>    Дауд вновь видит её напряжённую спину и расправление плечи. Шторм, что свирепствует внутри, но запертый на тысячу замков, за сцепленными губами, за блеском в глазах.<br/>    Тогда ему показалось, что все это вызвано неутешительными новостями Берроуза. Как смешно смотреть на свои же мысли сквозь призму времени. Может, ей тоже хотелось тогда обнять его… <em>забыться</em>. Может, она… может это, все же, было неразумным решением.<br/>    Лист в руках начинает дрожать. Дауд и сам не заметил этого. Он аккуратно сложил тот пополам, скрыв мягкие буквы внутри, но продолжая видеть их.<br/>    Спустя почти пол года, но письмо в конечном итоге было доставлено адресату.</p><p>    Он хочет расслабить плечи, но сбившееся дыхание и колющиеся глаза не дают ему хоть какой-то отвлечься. Лорд делает полуоборот, смотря на волчью маску. Томас стоит все там же, держа пару золотых пластин в руках.<br/>    Он красноречиво молчит и внутри, и снаружи. Не решается потревожить покой, или концентрацию, или как бы ещё можно было назвать состояние лорда. Напарник наблюдает. Не говорит столь от него ожидаемих: «сэр, вы в порядке?». <br/>«Было бы сейчас как раз под стать» — думает Дауд, опуская взгляд на аудиограф. На перфокарту, что там хранится. Он аккуратно тянется к ней, ступив на правую ногу, но останавливается в сантиметре.<br/>    В помещении очень холодно, Дауд весь дрожит. По коже ходит мороз, и мужчина сцепливает зубы, что бы те ненароком не застучали, стискивает кулаки, одерживая в руках магию, и отводит взгляд, что бы прогнать иглы, что сбиваются в уголки век. Он переваливается обратно на левую ногу.<br/>    Лорд хочет послушать что там. Возможно, императрица смогла найти что-то интересное, оставить им подсказку на дела Берроуза, или ещё что-то полезное… оправдания быстро заканчиваются. Дауд знал, что бы не скрывала в себе эта пластинка, для него это будет последней каплей.<br/>    Он закрывает глаза и не замечает, как подталкивает запись глубже в аппарат, запуская механизм считывания:</p><p><em>«- Эмили, дочь моя, однажды, ты станешь старше и мне любопытно, что ты будешь вспоминать о этих временах,</em> — вначале голос императрицы спокоен и официален, но она вскоре отпускает эту вельможность, и оставляет лишь искреннюю заботу. — <em>С нежностью будешь вспоминать своё детство? Или было слишком много наблюдателей, официальных обедов и уроков о скучной старой истории?</em> — императрица мягко улыбается — кажется Дауду- вспоминая себя в её возрасте. — <em>Или может те немногие часы, что мы проводили все вместе — время со своей матерью и отцом — буду сиять ярче? Я надеюсь, что время чумы и крыс останется лишь в тенях твои далёких детских воспоминаний, поверженные матерью и ее советниками,</em> — Джессамина останавливается, и даже несмотря на то, что ее уже давно нет в живых, Дауд видит как в этот момент улыбка медленно пропадает с лица и резко сменившийся тон в последующих словах подтверждает мысль, — <em>Когда-нибудь ты сядешь на трон и я надеюсь, что это будет мирное время. Это непростая жизнь, полная ответственности и опасности. Ты не выбирала быть дочерью императрицы, но я знаю, что это испытание тебе пол силу. Не теряй свет своего доброго сердца, Эмили. Продолжай рисовать и рассказывать истории, кто бы что не говорил. И делись властью только с теми, кем ты действительно дорожишь».</em> — ее голос пробила лёгкая дрожь и запись предательски закончилась именно в этот момент. Дауд через силу сглатывает, пуская волну мурашек по телу, и упирается в стол руками. Ноги его уже держат.<br/>    Мать должна говорить такое лично, а не через запись. Она должна смотреть в глаза, держать за руку, за плече, вселять уверенность поднятым подбородком, ровной спиной. Должна быть примером и поддерживать душой, быть ментально рядом. А не… через <em>долбанную</em> запись.<br/>    Но у Эмили больше не будет возможности услышать её настоящих наставлений… он… он не оставил ей такой возможности</p><p>— Вы, — внезапное и тихое слово разрезает пространство. Спонтанное и больше похоже на неудачный выдох, чем на слово. Именно поэтому лорд не оборачивается, продолжая считать в голове цифры, в попытке успокоится. <br/>— <em>Вы ни в чем не виноваты</em>, — говорит Томас, на первом и на последнем слове упав в шёпот. Дауд посмотрел на него с открытым ртом.<br/>    <b>Этот лож.<br/>    </b>Лорд понимает почему он так говорит. Блондин просто хотел избавиться от чувства самоуничижения, что пробило их магическую связь, о которой меченый вновь позабыл.<br/>    Дауд вновь опускает голову с тяжёлым вздохом и резко выпрямляется, вскинув подбородок, со вздохом. Он закрывает сознание, с норочитым хлопком, закрываясь от связных. <br/>— Долг Лорда-Защитника, — грубо выдыхает он, — защищать Императора и его семью… Подставятся под удар в случае необходимости… И если он не справляется со своими обязанностями… — новая волна дрожи охватывает его с головы до пят. Конец фразы вылетает без слов, пусть он и говорит. Поэтому Дауд повторяет это криком из души, что он слышал уже долгие месяцы. -…то нахера я вообще жил здесь 24 года, — мысль выходит только шёпотом. Дауд мотает головой. Ему снова холодно — аж до костей — но он должен терпеть этот холод.<br/>    Он не хотел идти в это место - и сейчас жалеет, что вообще нем знал - но это единственный закаулок в Башне, где они могли проверить компромат и поговорить, без лишних ушей. <br/>— Мне так жаль, — вновь говорит Томас. <br/>— Завались, — рычит Дауд. <br/>— Сэр… <br/>—<em>Завались нахрен</em>, — лорд полноценно поворачивается к парню, что так и не поменял свою позицию. — Лучше займись пока… перфокартами, — злость неожиданно для всех уходит, показывая мягкий голос и усталый тон. Дауд на мгновение расслабляет плечи, но паника, ударившая неизвестно откуда, заставляет его вновь сфокусироваться. Он отворачивается, уходя из центра комнаты к окошкам.</p><p>    Лорд снимает маску, что бы свободно подышать. Он слышит как Томас что-то там перекладывает, вынимает и вставляет. Как останавливается время от времени. Чувствует, как он попытался достучаться до него один раз, но поняв что Дауд не отвечает — не отпихивает, но и не подпускает — просто продолжал заниматься чем-то своим.<br/>    Крамер посмотрел в окно. На ту небольшую часть неба, что была видна. На одинокую тучу, ползущую по звёздному покрывалу. Паника отступила вместе с болью, оставив по себе пустоту, и жажду мести. Кровной, никак иначе.<br/>    Он не виноват. <b>Нет</b>. В её смерти в виноваты все: и Корво, пришедший ее убить, и Дауд, что не смог защитить, и человек, что нанял убийц для дела.<br/>    Минут через пять - а по ощущениям, через всю грёбаную вечность - он наконец-то поворачивается обратно и внезапно замечает Томаса рядом с собой. Парень так же снял свою маску и с интересом разглядывал полку, с дорогими сигарами, книгами, да дневниками. <br/>— Так много книг про океан, — подмечает он, когда периферийное зрение подсказывает убийце, что Дауд вернулся в реальность. — Я не знал, что она так им восхищается, — Дауд промолчал, пробежавшись глазами по старым полкам: энциклопедии про жителей океанов, книги Соколова о путешествиях (лично ним же и врученные), исследования моря, кораблестроительство, мифы и легенды - да, Джессамина знала про море больше, чем некоторые моряки. <br/>— Давайте начинать, — Томас предлагает, а Дауд лишь уверенно кивает. Они вместе подходят к аппарату, и запускают его.</p><p>    Запись начинается со скрипа старого стола, освободившегося от тяжести. Разочарований приглушенный выдох предзнаменует первые слова; <br/><em>«- Это необходимо?</em> — голос глухой, слаборазборчивый, но раздраженный. Дауд и Томас синхронно переглянулись, немо спрашивая друг у друга один и тот же вопрос. Это голос Корво? (Лорд отчётливо его запомнил) <br/><em>— Просто привычка. Не волнуйся, запись будет уничтожена, как только все закончится,</em> — утверждает Берроуз. Его голос был громче и отчетливее, он явно стоял ближе. Не смотря на то, что запись не могла во всей мере передать настроение говоривших, Дауда не покидало чувство того, что Ворон явно был не в восторге от всего происходящего. <br/><em>— Чего ты хочешь, Хайрем? <br/>— Сегодня я хочу предложить тебе необычную работу, Корво. Более сложную и важную чем я предлагал до этого. И заплачу я, соответственно, больше,</em> — в привычной пафосный манере провозглашает Хайрем, немного понизив тон. <br/>— <em>Слушаю</em>, — полное безразличие в ответ. <br/><em>— Императрица Джессамина должна умереть, а её дочь должна быть похищена, </em>, — в записи пауза. Столько громкая и звенящая, что если бы аппарат не продолжал держать пластинку в себе, можно было бы подумать, что она закончилась. <br/>— <b>Прости, кто?</b> — вопрос от убийцы, с удивительно богатым эмоциональным фоном. Он был и шокирован, и скептичен, и, даже, весел на грани шока. Томас дернутся в этот момент, но Дауд не успел спросить, что это было, прежде, чем запись продолжалась. <br/><em>— Императрица Джессамина Колдуин должна умереть, а её дочь, Эмили Колдуин, похищена и передана моим людям,</em> — повторил Хайрем без доли сомнений. <br/><em>— В какую игру ты меня впутываешь? — убийца заговорил медленно и угрожающе. <br/></em> <em>— Твоя задача: сделать свою обычную работу. Быстро, незаметно и эффективно. Условия соблюдены, если они не изменились,</em> — Хайрем проигнорировал угрозу, продолжая говорить уверенно. <br/><em>— Телохранитель?</em> <br/><em>— Об этом можешь, не беспокоится. Я убедил Джессамину отправить его от её имени к знати других островов. Его не будет полгода, если не больше. Я посодействовую вам, как только у вас будет план. Но я не смогу держать окна открытыми слишком долго. Уверен, южанин хорошо позаботился об её сохранности в свое отсутствие,</em> — Корво не отвечает. Хайрем нервно вымеряет комнату шагами, судя по звукам. <br/><em>— Шесть месяцев</em>, — повторяет Ворон. — <em>Достаточно. Мы возьмёмся за эту работу.</em> <br/><em>— Отлично,</em> — Берроуз аж выдыхает от облегчения. <br/>— <em>Предоплата будет ждать тебя в обычном месте,</em> — кто-то тяжело шагнул по особо скрипучей доске. <br/><em>— Я даже спрашивать не буду, что за хуйня творится в Башне.</em> — говорит Корво так, словно корит Хайрема. — <em>Кто платит, тот и заказывает напитки. Твои шавки скажут тебе, когда все будет готово, </em>— странный шорох обозначил уход одного из собеседников. Лорд тяжело повернулся к аппарату. <br/><em>— Именно таких как ты и должна была уничтожить моя чума.»</em></p><p>    На этом запись закончилась.<br/>    «Моя чума»? Хайрем ответственный не только за его подставу, но и за само убийство? Во все это сложно было поверить.<br/>    Только через полминуты, Дауд все же решается вытащить пластинку. <br/>— Что за условия? — спрашивает он у Томаса, все ещё стоящему в ступоре. <br/>— Корво доносит Берроузу возможные заговори против него или его людей, а взамен Хайрем держит смотрителей на коротком поводке, не позволяя им искать нас… китобоев. А ещё Лорд-Регент позволяет ему копаться там, где он этого хочет, если это… никак не связано с ним, — Дауд задумывается. Люди очень любили Императрицу. По большей своей части, ибо недовольные найдутся всегда. Можно ли эту запись считать компроматом? Ещё как.<br/>    Это чистосердечное признание в государственном перевороте и сотрудничестве с еретиками. Ситуацию ухудшалась ещё и то, что Берроуз держал город в ежовых рукавицах, медленно душа Дануолл.<br/>    Дауд вынимает запись и решается прослушать и вторую:</p><p>« <em>—…это не входило в наши планы,</em> — фраза начинается с середины. Хайрем звучит раздражённо и ошеломленно. <br/><em>— Телохранитель тоже. Ты должен был убрать Крамера, но тот был вместе с ней,</em> — парирует Корво, — <em>Поэтому ставка увеличивается.</em> <br/><em>— Никогда бы не подумал, что выходец из Карнастких трущоб может стать большой помехой для банды мастеров-ассасинов,</em> — Берроузу или недостаёт ума, или хватает власти грубить самым опасным людям на Гристоле прямо в лицо. В прочем, зная Лорда-Регента достаточно давно, Дауд предполагает, что дело как раз в последнем. Несколько мужчин вынули мечи из ножен, и в воздухе тут же повисла наэлектризованная тяжесть. Это ощущалось даже здесь, вдали от разговора и места преступления. Ещё немного и переговори превратятся в мясорубку. <br/><em>— Удвоилась, </em>— голос Ворона опасно упал, когда он поправил себя. Лорд-Регент недовольно крягнул, прежде чем говорить. <br/><em>— Ставка не будет повышена. Вы получите столько, сколько было обещано за хорошую роботу,</em> — на записи появились шаги, кто-то перетаскивал мешки набитые царской монетой. Дауд, с горечью спросил себя: «сколько стоит жизнь самого важного человека в Империи?». <br/><em>— На ближайшем заседании Парламента я буду выбран Лордом-Регентом при <b>пропавшей</b> императрице Эмили. И тогда мы продолжим наш бизнес. Ты удивишься, узнав, сколько врагов у Империи во главе с женщиной,</em> — последнее предатель выплюнул, словно невкусный переспелый фрукт. <br/><em>— С тобой всегда приятно иметь дело, Хайрем,</em> — фраза слишком сухая, что бы быть правдой.»</p><p>    Аудиограф отдал пластинку, закончив работу. Лорд аккуратно вытянул карту, посмотрев на неё так, словно мог сам прочитать, что на ней написано.<br/>    Она вызывала не меньше вопросов, чем предыдущая. Почему Ворон захотел поднять ставку? Очевидно, из-за него, или, вероятно, из-за ущерба, что он им нанес, но только ли по этому? Как подметил Берроуз - это довольно странно. <br/>— В тот день, — мужчина прочистил горло, от хрипоты. — В тот день, скольких из вас я убил? — спросил Дауд, посмотрев на Томаса. В его взгляде, до сих пор сосредоточенном на аппарате, он не мог прочитать никаких эмоций. <br/>— Двое убиты, двое серьёзно ранены, — отвечает блондин, рассеянно моргнув и посмотрев на него в ответ. Дауд молчит, не в силах сказать: «мне жаль».<br/>    Ему не жаль. Не было и не будет. Если бы телохранитель мог, зарезал там всех, а после нашёл бы их логово и отправил туда армию, утопив базу в крови. Не слушал бы просьб о пощаде. А после забыл бы все это через месяц без напоминаний. Забыл бы как и множество других грубых и жестокий историй, где он был главным действующим лицом, защищая Джессамину и её семью.<br/>    Вместо лжи, у Дауда был другой вопрос. <br/>— Почему ты хотел остановить Корво? — до этого лорд не особо над этим задумывался. Но увидев в чужих глазах свое отражение во время прослушивания записей — смесь удивления, скепсиса и чистой ненависти — его внезапно это заинтересовало. Ведь что-то должно же было подтолкнуть обычного убийцу с улиц на подобное. На предательство, на сотрудничество или на обман. Ведь именно неудачная попытка остановить Ворона привела китобоя к их, отныне, кровному врагу.<br/>    Томас нахмурился, и в его глазах показалась странная искра, которую Дауд не видел в них ранее и которая напугала что-то внутри него. Парень посмотрел на него немного и вновь отвернулся. <br/>— Я просто знал, что это все неправильно, — он ответил ровно, не грустно, и не сухо. Отстранено, а значить неполно. <br/>— Неправильно? — Дауд подталкивает его продолжить. <br/>— Она была хорошей правительницей. Уверен, управлять империей нелегко, особенно во времена… ворвани и всего этого… технологического скачка. Построить мир сложно, но поддерживать его — робота, пожалуй, не менее трудоёмкая. Но у неё получалось. Народ её любил. И когда чума начала терзать город, она… все смотрели на неё с надеждой. Я тоже… смотрел и надеялся. Чума ударила по Дануоллу физически, но только после её смерти… город покатился в Бездну. Я знал, что так будет, я предупреждал Корво, других китобоев. Дануолл — это мой дом. Я здесь родился и вырос. Не хотел видеть, как что-то столь родное умирает. Я сделал все, что мог, — парень поджал губы, посмотрев на дверь слишком нервно, но быстро вернул нейтральное выражение лица. — Вы сами знаете, чем все это закончилось, — Дауд молчал. Он смотрел на затылок отвернувшего человека, то открывая, то закрывая рот, подобно рыбе, выбранной на берег.</p><p>    Новая волна противоречивых мыслей накатить на него. Его сердце — закатованое Палачом и забившееся в углу, с ненавистью и диким страхом смотрящее на все и всех — верно и убедительно, неустанно повторяло: «это все лож. Он врёт тебе. Он подлизывается. Это все неправда. Он просто хочет получить от тебя нужное, а потом обязательно бросит твой труп в канаву. Он так воспитан. Он — убийца».<br/>    В противовес ему заговорил ум — холодный и прагматичный, с множеством масок, что он так часто надевал в компании вельмож, в руках: «Такие эмоции не сыграть. Он искренен сейчас. И говорить Томас правду - она была любима. Разве не может человек - пусть и с неправильными выборами - любить своего монарха, если не как личность, то как того, кто поддерживает порядок в твоём городе? В городе, где ты рос? Патриотизм иногда проявляется совершенно неожиданно, ты и сам это знаешь».<br/>    Лорд тяжело выдохнул, перестав колупать Томаса взглядом. Слишком много мыслей, над самыми обычными словами. Он топчется на одном месте, как трусливый матрос, пусть ему и стояло уже двинуться дальше. <br/>— Знаешь, — говорит Дауд, на удивление, легко, чем привлекает внимание напарника. — Если бы могли когда-нибудь познакомиться, ты бы ей понравился. Вы бы точно общий язык, — Дауд позволил дружескому теплу, пробежать между ними, показывая, что слова его искрени. Томас замер, изучая серконца взглядом. И улыбается. Спокойно и натурально. Дауд старается запомнить этот момент — он впервые видит на его лице столь яркую эмоцию. На душе внезапно стало легче.<br/>    Дружеский момент быстро заканчивается, когда лорд отворачивается и вновь надевает свою маску.</p><p>— Ладно. Хватит чесать языками. Пора свергать правительство саботажем, — шутит тот. Томас шмыкает в ответ, давая понять, что шутка была, по крайней мере, неплохой, и тоже надевает маску. Дауд забирает пластинку с доказательством, и прячет письмо и послание Эмили в своём патронташе. Он на мгновение останавливается, но в конечном итоге все же подхватывает с полки и коробку сигар. <br/>— Вот, возьми это, — мужчина протягивает блондину куриво. — Думаю, тебе нужнее. <br/>— Вы, — снова выдыхает тот, посмотрев в небольшую коробочку. Его руки мелко дрожат, но он не понимает их. — Вы уверены? Это же… <br/>— Не пропадать же добру, — Дауд трясёт содержимым, показывая, что она практически полная. Напарник колеблется несколько секунд, но в конечном итоге принимает подарок. Аккуратно и мягко, словно эта коробка не из дерева, а из тивийского хрусталя. <br/>— Сэр, я хотел сказать вам кое-что, прежде чем мы пойдем, — металлический волк перевел стекла-глаза с табака на старшего собрата. — Хэвлок что-то задумал, — голос убийцы звучал опасливо и предостерегающе. То, что Фарли странный Дауд понял и без чужих подсказок. Разве что, скидывал его поведение на тревогу и собственный скепсис. Но, похоже, ситуация была глубже. <br/>— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Хэвлоку не нравится все, что вы делаете. Я не уверен, правда ли это, или лишь моё воображение, но в последнее время он, и его люди, ведут себя… по меньшей мере, подозрительно. Возможно, сомневаться в своих союзниках не очень правильно, но все же. Мы не хотим потерять вас. <br/>— Оттудова тебе знать, что они не довольны? <br/>— Я наблюдал за ними, сэр. Они разговаривают, либо в той комнате адмирала, либо шепотом между собой, настолько я понял. Большинство участников заговора не знают их целей до последнего момента. Даже вы — человек, который должен быть заинтересован в плане больше всех, и у которого меньше всех мотивации предавать их. Я убедился в подозрениях лишь прочитав дневник адмирала — у них уже есть план. <br/>— <em>Его дневник</em>? — говор Дауда упал. Слова Томаса вызывали в нем странную гамму эмоций: страх, отвращение и злобу. — Ты проник в кабинет Хэвлока и прочитал его дневник? <br/>— Мне пришлось, — почувствовав нажим, ответил парень, крепче сжав коробку в руках. <br/>— Он не доверяет мне. Да ладно мне, — выплевывает Томас в сторону поняв какую чушь сказал, — он не доверяет вам. Я должен был убедится в его намерениях… <br/>— И нахера им это? — Дауд говорил что думал. Крысы царапали сердце каждый раз, когда он говорил с Мартином или Хэвлоком. — это правда. Но сама мысль о том, что бы придать людей, что вытащили тебя из непрерывного Безднового круга, дали кров и еду, план и надежду на хоть какое-то будущее вызывала в нем отвращение. Стать тем, кого он ненавидел всей душой, жалкой, подлой крысой-предателем…. Слушая Томаса, Дауд понимал, что стоящий напротив готов на предательство, готов нарушать конфиденциальность, лишь ради домыслов. Конечно, ведь Лоялисты были лишь инструментом, для достижения цели.<br/>    А ведь всего минуту назад Дауд считал, что Томас больше не будет вызвать в нем прежнее количество сомнений.<br/>    Как можно доверять подобному человеку? Вдруг, однажды настанет момент, когда и в Дауде он усомнится. <br/>— <em>Леди Эмили</em>. Возможно дело в ней. Они точно хотят получить выгоду за свою старания. Манипулировать маленькой девочкой очень легко. Легко, пока вас нет рядом. Я не хочу думать, что будет, если вы… <br/>— А я не хочу слушать это. Ты подталкивает меня на предательство, — шипит меченный. <br/>— На осторожность, — поправил его блондин. <br/>— Вы просто подумайте. Если Лоялисты действительно хотят вас устранить — даже гипотетически - они пойдут на любые доступные методы, сэр. Ведь именно они освободили <em>«убийцу императрицы»</em> с самой охраняемой тюрьмы в империи, только лишь для того, что бы позволить ему устранять неугодных им людей, разгуливая по городу. Они организовали похищение <em>дочери императрицы и доктора Соколова</em> прямо из когтей действующей власти. Что случиться, если у таких людей появиться шанс манипуляции монархом? <em>Просто подумайте,</em> — и Дауд подумал.<br/>    Бесконечная власть, деньги, все силы Империи, — вот, что у них появится. Ключи от всех дверей и формы для выпекания новых, что сейчас хранятся в руках такой слабой девочки, и к которым их Дауд не подпустит. Ради Эмили и Джессамины больше, чем ради себя. Если посмотреть на это так, то рисковая ставка вполне стояла бесценного куша.       Пусть признавать этого не хотелось, но блондин был прав. <em>Очередной раз.</em></p><p>    Дауд не находит подходящих слов, что бы огрызнутся, отпустить или соврать. Вновь быть преданным ему ой как не хотелось.<br/>    Меченый молча открывает двери, ставлая диалог незавершенным. К станции вещание они идут в неловком молчании. Наверху станции, у громосткого аппарата — главы всех громкогорителей — сидел офицер. Заметив волков, он подорвался с места. <br/>— О, у вас получилось? Надеюсь, действительно получилось, — тараторит мужчина, откладывая книгу. Дауд коротко кивает. В этот момент офицер легко улыбается. — Чудно. Пришла месть Берроузу за его дела, — радуется мужчина, словно маленький мальчик, подложивший учителю копку на стульчик. <br/>— Рекомендую уходить сейчас, что бы у вас не возникало проблем. Вы все равно услышите, что будет играть, - говорит старшый.<br/>— Да-да, пожалуй, вы правы. Спасибо, — рабочий кивает, поправляет куртку на плечах и скоропостижно уходит. Он быстро спускается по лестнице и буквально через пару минут уже покинет Императорскую резиденцию. Его точно пропустят без проблем, а значить, им стоит выждать буквально ещё минуту, прежде чем запускать запись.<br/>    Лорд подходит к большой железной коробке с одним единственным отверстием для небольшой золотой пластинки.</p><p>    Одна маленькая перфокарта, в длину чуть больше ладони, а весить столь много. Эта небольшая безделушка отделяет его от долгожданной мести и столь нечестно забранного родного дома.<br/>    Посчитав в голове от одного до шестидесяти, серконец проталкивает запись в транслятор, запуская запись. <br/>— Прощайте, Лорд-Регент Хайрем Берроуз, — шепчет Дауд, когда голос убийцы, внезапным рокотом пронесся по территории Дануоллской Башни, Колджера и каждого квартала умирающего города. А так же рядом с собой, из небольшой трубки для прослушивания записей. Знакомый диалог, имена и действия отныне были известны каждому, кто услышит это.<br/>    Вот она — правда! Слушай те же люди, что ваш Лорд-Регент виновен в смерти вашей же Императрицы. Он был в сговоре с еретиками и убийцами, от которых должен был защищать город. Нет, целую Империю. Гвардия, наверное, будет в бешенстве.<br/>    Шах и мат.<br/>    Они спускаются вниз, ко входной двери и украдкой скользнули на карниз, остановившись в одном из углов. Дабы наблюдать за этим действом.<br/>    Бессознательное тело Хайрема несли прочь с Башни в сторону входа в тюрьму. Один гвардеец нес само тело, и ещё один составлял ему компанию. Позади них, хмурый и недовольный, вышагивал генерал Тобиас, в компании ещё двух офицеров с мечами в руках. Ведут ли его вместе с Лордом-Регентом или это сам генерал Гристольской армии сопровождал бывшего управителя — было непонятно.<br/>    С каждой секундой, в фойе появлялось все больше и больше стража, что бросив свои посты, пришла понаблюдать за падением скряги-Берроуза.<br/>    Защитник поймал себя на мысли, что сейчас бы с удовольствием плюнул ему под ноги. Желания Томаса, которые тот ему открыл, тоже не отличались высокопарностью.</p><p>— Пора уходить, — Дауд с опаской наблюдает за скопившейся толпой и знал, что вот-вот кто-то из них заметить две человеческие фигуры там, где их быть не должно. Или их уже заметили, но не стали поднимать тревогу? В любом из случаев - лучше убирайся из места преступления.<br/>    Двое грабителей пересекли сад без особых проблем и спустившись по скалах добрались до Самуэля, ожидавшего их на том же месте.</p><p>***</p><p>    Они плывут в полной тишине, кажется, намного дольше чем этот промежуток должен быть. Лодочник смотрит вперед, Томас так же следит за движением.<br/>    Сейчас "Песьи ямы" очень хорошо видно. Толи потому что свет горит ярче обычного, толи по тому, что каждый из них знает что искать.</p><p>— Наверное, они начали праздновать, как только услышали оповещения, — подмечает Самуэль, когда до места назначения оставались считанные метры. <br/>— Довольно грубо с их стороны, — подмечает Дауд с усталостью в словах. Томас воздержался от комментария. Лорд старался не смотреть на китобоя из-под лба, но всякий раз, как тот попадался на глаз, в голову лезли непрошенные мысли того разговора. Из-за чего тишина на борту начинала душить.<br/>    На пороге их никто не встречает. Все трое выходят на берег. Волки проходят несколько вперед, как вдруг Дауд останавливается и поворачивается к лодочнику. <br/>— Вы не идёте, Самуэль? — спрашивает тот, снимая маску.— Думаю, вы так же должны отпраздновать это с нами. <br/>— О нет, сэр. Я хотел остаться тут и… поразмышлять немного. Да и к тому же, — он поправляет свою куртку привычным жестом, — я не сделал ничего такого. Просто возил вас туда, куда скажут.</p><p>— Это многое значит, — подмечает лорд. — Даже думать не хочу, сколько бы сил я потратил бы, просто добираясь до места назначения, — старик хмыкает, улыбается и достаёт свою трубку для курения. <br/>— Не беспокойтесь обо мне, сэр. Лучше… идти к остальным. Думаю, они уже не могут вас дождаться, — и лодочник закуривает, безмолвно ставя точку. Дауд задерживается ещё на мгновение, но в конечном итоге все же продолжает путь, и поднявшись по лестнице догоняет Томаса, что остановился его подождать.<br/>    С паба доносятся голоса и шум, негромко играющая музыка. Похоже, они действительно решили начать немного раньше них. <br/>— Подумайте над всем, что я сказал вам там, сэр. Мы не хотим вас потерять. Даже, если это лишь вероятность, — говорит юнец. Лорд не находит ответа даже сейчас.<br/>    Они молча заходят внутрь.</p><p>    Шум тут же оглушает обоих. Голоса, музыка и аплодисменты. Первыми их встречает Эмили. Она тут же хватает Дауда за манжет, и поднимает голову, что бы посмотреть в глаза. <br/>— Вы вернулись! Мы вас ждали! — провозглашает она. Дауд проходит чуть дальше, что бы не загораживать вход и гладит её по голове. <br/>— Правда? — спрашивает тот легко и игриво. По крайней мере, он пытается таким быть. Только для неё. <br/>— Ну, конечно, правда, — подтверждает Хэвлок, стоящий чуть дальше, опираясь в стойку бедром. Эмили хихикает и убегает дальше в комнату. К Каллисте - догадывается он сразу. Гувернантка устроилась на противоположной стороне залы, рядом с Эбнером, что внимательно следит за вошедшими гостями. Очень нервный, ничего не пьёт, как и Карноу.<br/>    Чуть ближе, уже на середине комнаты, стоит адмирал, смотритель и аристократ. Каждый из них держит в руках напиток: Тиг и Фарли - по два стакана виски, предположительно, что бы отдать их Дауду и Томасу, Тревор держит только свою выпивку.<br/>    Рядом со входом, за самым ближайшим столом, сидит Соколов. Дауду не видно, что именно пьет его друг, но зная привычки, предположил, что так же не отказался от светло-коричневого пойла. Ближе всех стоит Уоллес, так же с пустыми руками. Лидия шарудит за стойкой, Сесилии и Пьеро нигде не видать.</p><p>— Чего стоите, как гости, заходите, мы вас ждали, — подзывает Хэвлок. Дауд первым делает шаг вперед и подходит к «ядру» Лоялистов.<br/>    На заднем плане музыка затихает и вокруг становится жуть как тихо. Лишь только дыхание людей, да редкие иные звуки, разрушали внезапно потяжелевшую атмосферу. <br/>— Вот, держи, Дауд, — с этими словами адмирал протягивает ему граненый стакан. Он принимает подачу.<br/>    Тут же он чувствует, как у Эбнера с Томасом чуть сердце не останавливается. Секундное замешательство и сдерживаемая паника вмиг заполняет сознание. Грир точно против хоть какого-то действа с его стороны. Он так же читал дневник? Был соучастником или просто поверил Томасу на слово? Он был в курсе дел и поддерживал затею китобоя — это Дауд мог сказать наверняка.</p><p><em>    «Вы просто подумайте. Если Лоялисты действительно хотят вас устранить - даже гипотетически -, они пойдут на любые доступные методы, сэр. Ведь именно они освободили «убийцу императрицы» с самой охраняемой тюрьмы в империи, только лишь для того, что бы позволить ему устранять неугодных им людей, разгуливая по городу. Они организовали похищение дочери императрицы и доктора Соколова прямо из когтей действующей власти. Что случиться, если у таких людей появиться шанс манипуляции монархом? Просто подумайте, » </em>— монолог пронесся в его уме за мгновение.</p><p>    Пойти на предательство людей, что позволили тебе жить. Как отвратительно даже думать о подобной вероятности. Но… если они действительно хотят предать его, устранить — как выразился Томас — то убрать их с пути первыми - действительно будет лучшим ходом с их стороны.<br/>    Ведь сейчас, уже не стоит вопрос того, как убрать Регента. Хайрем, по сути, сам ушёл с их пути, из-за своей чрезмерной осторожности. Теперь главный вопрос: кому Эмили даст больше власти. И в этом гонке они, заведомо проиграли.<br/>    Потому что существует Дауд.</p><p>— Ну вот и все! Прощайте, Лорд-Регент Хайрем Берроуз, хитрая ты мразь, — говорит адмирал, как всегда торжественно. — Его время вышло. Мы переделаем законы и снимем вину за твои деяния, Дауд. Мы дадим тебе всю необходимую помощь, для убийства Корво и… людей что пойдут за ним до конца, — Хэвлок явно замялся после слова «Корво», поняв что «китобои» сюда больше не подходит. — Но решать нам это придётся быстро. Стража должна делать, что ей положено. Мартин возглавил смотрителей и Тревор… будешь делать в Парламенте то, что делал до этого. <br/>— Лорд Тревор Пендлтон, адмирал. Без меня аристократы выпотрошат вас, как рыбину, — подмечает мужчина в белых одеждах. Хэвлок провёл по нему взглядом, словно спрашивая «серьёзно, да?». Все что осталось Дауду это сдержать насмешливый хмык. Ведь, если адмирал хочет занять главную позицию — а судя по всему, так и есть — то ему предстоит ещё многому научится. Политика не армия, ты не можешь просто отдать приказ. <br/>— Прости, мы все немного нервничаем. Ты отлично справился со своей работой, теперь настал наш черед. Коронацию придется провести в спешке. Но без подготовки, все же, никак. Так же меня беспокоит вопрос безопасности. Тот, кто убил мать Эмили угрожает и ей. Мы не знаем, что у него на уме. Будь завтра внимательнее. <br/>— Он прав, — подхватывает аристократ.— Хорошо отдохните. Посмотрите, что для вас сделал Пьеро, обновите обмундирование, подготовьте боеприпасы. На всякий случай.<br/>    Адмирал растекается в улыбке. <br/>—За Дауда и его помощников! — говорит Фарли, поднимая бокал <br/>—За Эмили Колдуин — новую, лучшую страницу в нашей истории, — поддерживает Тревор. Теперь каждый поднял бокалы выше. В одно мгновение все объединяются в едином порыве радости. Ведь они вложили столько сил для того, что бы достичь этого момента. Каждый пьёт со своего бокала. Каждый, но не Дауд и не Томас так и не приложившие стекло к сухим губам.<br/>    Слушая Хэвлока, и держа в мыслях слова подмеченного, а так же его эмоции, серконца все не покидало чувство… отстраненности. Словно морской волк действительно говорит так, что в их прекрасном будущем, нет места Дауду и его людям.<br/>    Прежде чем принять решение, он решил пойти на наглую проверку. Да, прямо здесь, у всех на виду.</p><p>— Хм. Ты не пил? — подмечает адмирал, когда допивает сам. <br/>— Да. Не идет в горло, почему-то. Да и хочется хорошо запомнить этот момент, не затуманивая его алкоголем, — Тревор обеспокоенно смотрит на военного, это явно видно. Но ни Дауд, ни Фарли не сводили глаз друг с друга. <br/>— Да ладно тебе, Дауд. От одного стаканчика ничего не изменится. Можно немного и выпить в честь такого события.<br/>    <em>«Они пойдут на любые методы. Тогда почему бы не начать с банального?»</em> — мелькает в голове. <br/>— Как подметил Тревор, да и ты сам, лучше быть на стороже. Пока Корво жив, мы не можем гарантировать успех нашего дела. Для этого нужно держать ясность ума, — мужчина протягивает стакан обратно адмиралу. — Но я вижу, что ты уже выпил свою порцию, так что можешь выпить и мою. Не пропадать же добру, — Хэвлок странно хмурится. Его брови лишь слегка припали к носу, но этого вполне достаточно для того, что бы все его лицо приняло более тяжкий вид. <br/>— Не хочу лишать тебя возможности немного отдохнуть. Уверен, пробраться в Башню незамеченным было не лёгкой задачей. <br/>— Я <em>настаиваю</em>, — Дауд щуриться. Зачем же ему Фарли отказываться от обычного стакана с виски? На этом моменте уже все карты разыграны. И это понимает каждый, за этим наблюдавший.        Тишина затянулась. <br/>— Пожалуй, откажусь — таковым, был последний ход Хэвлока. Дауд мгновением смотрит на Тревора, чей внешний вид так же не внушали доверия. Он мог бы предложить своё питье и ему, да вот только стакан аристократа ещё наполовину полон. Тактично и этично, что и ожидалось от аристократа. <br/>— Почему же? — лорд вновь концентрируется на адмирале, подходит ближе, и ставит бокал с виски рядом с рукой Хэвлока.— Я уверен ты пропустишь сегодня много стаканов. От одного ничего не изменится. Или может… этот какой-то особенный? — на этом месте ему даже думать не пришлось. И не только потому что подлить куда-то яд — это настолько избыток клише, что от него аж воротит, но и по насторожившийся и бледной физиономии адмирала сразу становится понятно — они даже не подумали, что их жертва может просто напросто <em>отказаться</em> от отравленной выпивки.</p><p>    Магия тут же засветилась сквозь еретические метки. <br/><b>— Схватить их.</b></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Название главы отсылает к песни из игры "Honor for All". Надеюсь, объяснять это не нужно. </p><p>Думаю, мне нужно что-то сказать по поводу главы, как я это часто делаю. Что ж... *пафосно хрустит пальцами* let the party started!! <br/>Поздравляю всех, кто дожил до этого момента. Мы наконец-то набираем высоту и берем иной, сильно отличный от оригинального сюжета курс!<br/>P.S: О. Ну и раз в главе упоминаться события первой главы, я решила подправить её немного. А то она и так уже какой месяц режет мне глаза.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Глава IX: Начало Дикой охоты</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      «Пьесы ямы».</p><p>      И вновь повторяется цикл. За клетками где когда-то сражались собаки, отныне сидят люди, не далеко от них ушедшие.<br/>
      Китобои были здесь раньше лишь по инициативе Дауда. Теперь один из них стоит рядом с ним, плечо к плечу, со странной радостью и наблюдает за все ещё не пришедшими в сознание пленниками. После них был Соколов, правда, совсем немного.<br/>
      Мартин, Пентатлон, его подручный Хиггинс и Хэвлок никогда не подозревали, что станут следующими жертвами злополучного места. Так не думал и Дауд.</p><p>      Но сейчас он стоит здесь, за клеткой, очередной раз закопанный в сомнения по самые уши, а они там, внутри. Их руки связаны за спинами и бессознательные силуэты выгнулись вперёд. По лицу адмирала идёт кровь из губы и носа. Она успела образовать небольшую лужицу на полу прежде, чем прекратить свой бег. У смотрителя виднеется большое красное пятно от сильного удара в щеку. Синяка не будет, но пройдёт пару часов, прежде чем гематома спадёт.<br/>
      Дауд решил вновь поверить Томасу.<br/>
      Время показало, что он частенько говорить по делу. Но… а вдруг это лишь манипуляция? Вдруг, он лишь дёргает за нитки дабы уничтожить Лоялистов, что ему мешали? А мешали ли они? Хоть в теории?</p><p>      Лорд трясёт головой, отмахиваясь от ненужных мыслей.<br/>
      Фарли никогда ему не нравился. Что-то в нем, в его словах и поведении всегда притесняло и давило на запуганного волка и тот недовольно попятился, пряча клыки. Но Дауд скидывал это на все что угодно, помимо самого очевидного — лидерской души. Возможно они подсознательно давили друг в друге это, и все больше набили бочку порохом. Взрыв был неизбежен.<br/>
      Но сейчас уже поздно было думать. Он сделал выбор, пусть и не совсем понимал какой именно.</p><p>— Не думаю, что они придут в себя в ближайшее время, — подсказывает Дауду Томас, прогоняя мысли.<br/>
— Может только Тревор. Ферли и Тиг должны скоро очнутся, — Крамер посмотрел на собеседника. — Хочешь остаться и покараулить их? — предполагает серконец. Блондин рассеянно клипает. Лорд воспринимает это как «да».<br/>
— Я пойду и позову Эбнера. У нас ещё есть другие дела, — отвечает он на немые слова и направляется к выходу.<br/>
— Закляните в кабинет Хэвлока, сэр, — показывает Томас. Дауд кивает и выходит наружу.</p><p>      Ночью на пристани очень холодно. Мороз пробежался по коже придав немного энергии. Впереди было пусто. Весь люд остался внутри паба, но никто не спит. Только Пьеро и Бечворт были снаружи. Механик работал у себя в мастерской, о чём подсказал свет из-за полузакрытых железных дверей, а лодочника меченный встретил неожиданно близко к входу арены. Он спокоен, но что-то тревожит старика и это отразилось на его лице.<br/>
— Сэр, могу ли я поговорить с вами тет-а-тет? — странное поведение подчёркивает и голос. Крамер удивлённо вскидывает брови, но подходит ближе.<br/>
— Конечно. Ещё что-то случилось? — моряк неуверенно переминается с ноги на ногу, о чём-то думая. В конечном итоге, он достаёт из кармана грубой куртки два флакона. Небольшие бутылочки в длину не больше и не шире, чем указательный палец. Один заполнен на половину, у второго небольшая часть прозрачной жидкости, что осталась внутри, расползлась по одной из сторон тонкой плёнкой.<br/>
      Гора падает с плеч в руки, когда глаза останавливается на них. <em>Это яд?</em> Неужели Дауд ошибся и потерял единственных своих союзников? Лоялисты ни в чем не повинны? Это все рук Самуэля? Лорд настороженно поднимает взгляд. <em>Он</em> хотел их убить? Лодочник сдержал твёрдое выражение лица, но дрогнувшая рука, покрепче схватившая флаконы, выдала его страх перед насторожившимся воином.</p><p>— Они заставили меня налить яд в вашу выпивку, — признается Самуэль. — Не знаю почему я и почему вы. Может, хотели убедиться, что я не выдам их в таком случае. Часть преступления, соучастник, все такое. Мартин и Хэвлок хотели отравить только вас двоих — тех, кто выполнял их грязную работу, — он аккуратно вложил флаконы в ладони Дауда. — Не уверен, какой стакан кому подавали, но в один из них я налил только половину дозы, пока они не заметили, во второй пришлось вылить почти все. Я знал, что это убьёт вас если ничего не изменить. Я с делал все что мог, дабы это предотвратить, — вновь повторил лодочник отстраняясь. Даже если бы Дауд клюнул на наживку, он смог бы выжить, пусть и долей вероятности. Благодаря этому человеку у него был шанс, которого в ином случае не было бы вовсе. Или это лишь удачный обман, дабы выставить себя в хорошем свете? Лодочник и сам рисковал, недоливая яд, зачем же ему врать? Чтобы переключить гнев на других.<br/>
      «Нет. Я хочу верить, что он не стал бы так делать», — он решает сам для себя. Лодочник… слишком честен, для подобного.</p><p>— Спасибо, — голос подводит и тихое слово выдаёт его сомнения. — Это… очень помогло, даже если и не так, как должно было, — кивает лорд. Теперь, даже не читая дневника он знал, что китобой вновь оказался прав. И почему это его больше не тревожит?<br/>
— Можете считать, что вы спасли мне жизнь, так что я перед вами в глубочайшем долгу, Самуэль. Не хотите выпить хоть за это? — Дауд проходит чуть вперёд, приглашая его последовать за собой.<br/>
— Мне приятно знать, что вы так думаете об старике, но я вынужден вам отказать, — он отрицательно мотает головой, уронив глаза на землю. Дауд вздыхает, получив отказ. Почему он такой упрямый и бесконечно добрый?<br/>
— Я хочу быть с вами честен, — в голосе собеседника внезапно появляется уверенность, которой там сроду не было. Это заставляет Дауда заворожённо ловить слова собеседника. — <em>Я хочу поскорее покинуть это место.</em> Не поймите меня неправильно, сэр. Просто, все это дело изначально пахло гнилью. Я согласился помощь лишь из-за чувства долга перед Хэвлоком. Когда я служил при нем, адмирал показался мне честным человеком, — Самуэль поправил куртку и тяжело прокряхтел. — Показался. Но с каждым днём все становилось только хуже. Заговоры против союзников, допросы за клетками Ям, — на этих словах Дауд почувствовал укоров в свою сторону, — предательства предотвращают предательства, ссоры и конфликты — в деле Лоялистов нет ничего святого. Юная леди Эмили невероятно любопытна и умна, но столь открыта лишь в вашей компании. Все остальное время она ведёт себя так, словно лишь играет в ребёнка. Я вижу в этом давления произошедшего, фанатиков, мразей, психопатов, убийц и, — последнее он выдыхает нечётко, но смотря прямо на него, — еретиков, — сердце Дауда ойкнуло. Энергия ударила по пальцам и пусть он не видел, но чувствовал, как зудит и греется метка, готовая вот-вот пролить свет и выдать его с потрохами. Лорд щурится и как только открывает рот, чтобы спросить «что ты имеешь в виду?» Самуэль опережает:<br/>
— Я давно это знал. Ещё с той вашей ссоры на крыше мастерской, — поясняет он. — Случайно заметил, как вы… растворились в воздухе после того шума, — Дауд не шевелиться, словно пойманный в ловушку кролик и просто продолжает слушать. — Я так понимаю, Эбнер и… Томас тоже, верно? Проклятые.<br/>
— Проклятые? — Дауд повторяет это неуверенно.<br/>
— <em>Такие как вы</em>. Люди, выходящие за рамки обыденного, — в голосе старика проскальзывает отстранённость, что и не удивительно. Наверное, такому человеку как он — моряки довольно суеверный народ — было не приятно находится в компании «проклятого». (Точнее описать нельзя, хе-хе) В этот момент из глубин живота лорда прорывается грусть. Чувство столь неожиданное, но сильное, что он и сам не сразу понял откуда и почему оно родилось.<br/>
— Тогда если знали, почему спасли?<br/>
— Вы… — лодочник, похоже, только сейчас заметил, как огорчил собеседника. — Извините, сэр, не хотел вас оскорбить. Позвольте объясниться. Я помог вам потому что вы хороший человек с чистыми намерениями пусть иногда и с неправильными решениями. А ещё вы многое значите для девочки. Я не хочу, чтобы ей было грустно. Она и так видела слишком многое. Поэтому, пожалуй, никому и никогда не расскажу обо всем, что здесь происходило, — Дауд внезапно понял, что никогда не подозревал Бечворта в предательстве и зломыслии (пусть наверняка и стояло, ведь в тихом омуте — черти водятся). Уж такой Сэм человек: добрый и располагающий к себе. Да и лодочник, судя по всему не сделал бы этого из-за своих личных моральных нравов. Такие как он — нынче редкая порода.<br/>
— Если вы действительно хотите уйти, если так будет лучше — держать не буду. Жаль только, что обстоятельства сложились вот так, но вам всегда будут рады как тут, так и Дануоллский Башне, Самуэль.<br/>
— Не думаю, что осмелюсь хоть раз туда прийти, — смущённо ответил он.<br/>
— Просто знайте. И… ещё раз спасибо, за все что вы сделали. Даже если нехотя и немного, — Дауд кивает. Их первое знакомство мутно застыло его в памяти: безлунная ночь, усталость и жар. В лихорадочном бреду Дауд — как жутко сейчас вспоминать, — хотел его зарезать. Не факт что смог бы, но хотелось.<br/>
— Не нужно благодарности. Возможно я погорячился немного, высказываясь вам вот так. В лоб. Вы действительно хороший человек, Дауд, — лодочник протягивает ему руку. Лорд отвечает крепким рукопожатием и мягкостью на лице, пусть и был готов поспорить с заявлением лодочника.</p><p>      Добра в его сердце осталось мало. По крайней-мере, он считал так сам.<br/>
      Пожав друг-другу руки, они расходятся кто куда: Самуэль скрывается в лачуге, а Дауд идёт обратно в паб. Он должен всем очевидцам их внезапной потасовки немного объяснений. Зайдя на первый этаж Крамер ощутил на себе волну молчания, что внезапно повисла в здании, когда открылась дверь. Лидия о чём-то спорила с Каллистой, а Эбнер и Антон, оккупировавшие столик в середине, наблюдали за этой сценой. Эмили все ещё находилась на прежнем месте.<br/>
      Теперь здесь царил бардак. На полу виднелась большая лужа из виски и стекла. Бокалы, выпавшие из рук, раздробились на несколько больших кусков и множество поменьше. Единственная выпивка что избежала смертельной участи — его отравленная порция, одиноко стоящая на баре. Рядом с ней размазалось немного крови. Костяшки на правой руке заныли, когда защитник вспомнил с какой силой он врезал Хэвлоку по носу.<br/>
      Когда Дауд вошёл, две женщины резко замолчали и посмотрели в его сторону. На их лицах горел румянец, что начал спадать стояло им отвести взгляд от соперницы.<br/>
      «Я не вовремя», — предположил лорд, но раз уж все уже обратили на него внимание грешно было не воспользоваться такой возможностью.</p><p>— Прощу прошения за весь этот… спектакль насилия, — он проходит в залу, останавливаясь рядом с другими мужчинами. Эбнер заметно расслабил плечи, как только меченый оказался рядом. Возможно, почувствовал чужие тревоги и забеспокоился, а как только объект интереса оказался в поле контроля, понял, что этим чувствам нет места.<br/>
— Не волнуйтесь, вас бить мы не собираемся, — Дауд попытался разрядить опасность в воздухе. Лидия хмыкнула что-то себе под нос, складывая руки на груди.<br/>
— Не мог бы ты посвятить непосвящённых, — отзывается Соколов, намекая больше на себя, чем на кого-то другого. Пусть, наверняка, интересно было всем. Дауд передаёт ему наполовину пустой флакон.<br/>
— Яд. Они собирались нас отравить, — Антон с интересом принял объект, не боясь открыл и понюхал содержимое, посмотрел на консистенцию и цвет.<br/>
— … насмерть, — додаёт он до слов лорда. — Это похоже на Тивианский яд. Не могу сказать с уверенностью, конечно, но вероятно этого высока.<br/>
«Или умри стремительно превращаясь в овощ» — подытожил Дауд.<br/>
      Тивианский яд — сильная и очень дорогая штука. Одного маленького сосуда, что он держал их в руке, хватило бы, чтобы человек, спустя пару минут если не меньше, не смог бы сделать вдоха от мгновенного повсеместного паралича. Одна такая крошка стоит как половина месячного дохода знатного аристократа. Скорее всего Лоялисты хотели, как можно скорее избавится от «кровавых рук» и поэтому денег не жалели.<br/>
      Лидия с опасением посмотрела на бутылку, из которой наливал адмирал.</p><p>— Не думаю, что они отравили всю, — додал Дауд уловив чужой взгляд и посмотрел на свой стакан, а также на лужу и осколки, в которые превратилось пойло Томаса, когда тот вмазал им прямо в лицо Тига. — Вероятнее всего только наши порции.<br/>
— Его испарения не опасны? — спрашивает Каллиста.<br/>
— Ничуть, — отвечает Соколов. — Он опасен только если принять его внутрь. Но не отрицаю, что у вас может закружиться голова.<br/>
— Не понимаю зачем они все это сделали, — пробормотала гувернантка. Дауд бросил взгляд на Эмили, что сидя за столиком, что-то толи писала, толи рисовала на бумаге, делая вид что не слушает разговор взрослых. Конечно же она слушает.<br/>
      Им нужно была Императрица. Её власть, её доверие. Добраться до этого они могли только через Дауда и Томаса. Китобой бы «союзника» без боя не отдал. Так и случилось.</p><p>— Мы им перешли дорогу, — завуалировал лорд, переведя глаза на Каллисту. Рыжеволосая посмотрела на него в ответ, после на леди сидевшую столиком, и по всей видимости уловила его намёк.<br/>
— Пойдёмте, леди Эмили, вам нужно отдохнуть. Завтра важный день, — гувернантка подходит к девочке, отрывая ту от дела. Колдуин подняла голову к женщине.<br/>
— Но я не хочу спать, — она произнесла это устало и посмотрела в сторону Лорда-Защитника, ища поддержки.<br/>
— Я скоро подойду, — Дауд подталкивает Эмили плыть по течению. Поняв его между строк, она тяжело вздыхает, немного надувается наигранной обидой, неохотно собирает карандаши, выходит из-за стола и покидает комнату даже раньше своей гувернантки, что спешит за подопечной хвостом.</p><p>— Эбнер, — зовёт Дауд повернувшись к офицеру, — подмени Томаса, — Грир понимающе кивает и так же покидает помещение.<br/>
      Лидия, до того стоявшая посреди комнаты, тяжело выдохнула, и со словами: «похоже, здесь вновь нужна уборка», решила её начать.<br/>
— Дауд, как ты узнал об яде? — Антон так же подводится на ноги и возвращает ему пузырёк с отравой.<br/>
— Томас предупредил меня.<br/>
— Томас это…<br/>
— Тот светленький, — Антон погладил пышную бороду, о чем то задумавшись.<br/>
— Какой интересный малый, — пробормотал он. — Кажется я понимаю, почему ты таскаешь его с собой.<br/>
— Почему? — переспросил Крамер даже не надеюсь на ответ, который, внезапно, получил.<br/>
— Да вы же одного поля ягоды, — ухмыльнулся северянин. — Он такая же в каждой дырке затычка, как и ты, — радость на лице переросла из невинной в ехидную, и Антон побрёл за барную стойку, что бы избежать гнева старого друга и чем ещё можно поживится.</p><p>      «Одного поля ягоды»? Они с Томасом? Это в каком таком ключе? С какой такой стати и стороны?<br/>
      «Чушь» — решает лорд и не желая мешать, молча побрёл на второй этаж.</p><p>***</p><p>      Войдя в пустой кабинет Хэвлока без стука, Дауд на мгновение почувствовал себя вором. В темноте, его и без того довольно просторное — если сравнивать со всем остальным — помещение, казалось ещё большим. Свет не проходил даже сквозь окна с распахнутыми шторами, а потому освещение было минимальным.<br/>
      Немного постояв у входа, мужчина проходит глубже в темноту и по памяти отыскивает на столе адмирала маленькую лампу. Неяркий свет ударил в глаза, но быстро отступил и рассеял Безднову тьму вокруг него. В кабинете ничего не изменилось, он всегда выглядел аккуратным. Кто бы не следил за чистотой именно этого помещения — Лидия или сам Фарли — роботу свою он выполнял хорошо. Единственное что отличалось от привычного ему вида — это стол. Больше он не был завален бумагами, чертежами и записками — они валялись в мусорном ведре рядом, — а пустовал. Лишь громоздкий аудиограф, парочка тонких книг, переплетённых ниткой за его спиной, и одной, старой и потасканной, нашедшей своё место под лампой как под солнцем, царствовали в пустоте.<br/>
      Дауд аккуратно подтянул к себе выделяющийся экземпляр и осмотрел обложку. Ни букв, ни цифр, только потёртая толстая кожа. Должно быть, это то что он искал — дневник адмирала. Если тот всегда лежал на виду, то и не удивительно, что Томас смог так легко его достать. Когда он вообще успел, раз уж на то пошло? Сделав небольшую пометку о том, чтобы спросить его после, Крамер открывает книгу и не спеша начал осматривать содержимое.<br/>
      Дневник начинается вскоре после нападения в ротонде, со скандального ухода Фарли из флота. По крайней мере, так подумал сам лорд. Первые записи полны злобы и отчаяния, что отражается и на его почерке:       </p><p><em>«</em><em>Будь ты проклят, </em><em>Хайрем</em><em> Берроуз. Будь ты проклят,</em><em> Дауд</em><em>Крамер</em><em>. </em><em>Этот мир катиться в Бездну!»</em> — выведено большими и дрожащими буквами. — <em>«Я столько лет верой и правдой служил под началом Империи, что бы эта</em><em> лысая</em><em> выскочка ставила меня на место?!</em><em> Что бы мо</em><em>и люди были перебиты, как крысы. А корабли растасканы во флотилии?</em><em> Я не прощу это просто так.</em><em>»</em> — запись резко обрывается.</p><p>      Похоже в этот момент родилась вся идея с Лоялистами. Если это так, то Самуэль был прав: в их деле никогда не было ничего святого.<br/>
      Следующие несколько страниц представляли собой что-то среднее между планами, записями мыслей и набором судорожно перечёркнутых помарок. Адмирал рассуждал о возможных союзниках — даже список есть, — высчитывал сколько и кому он дал на лапу, дабы подобраться до своей первой цели — лорду Тревору Пендолтону. Заручившись поддержкой, Хэвлок вышел в ноль по тратам и мог больше не беспокоится о том, что может помереть с голода и холода.<br/>
      Дальнейшие поиски вывели его на мастера Пьеро — находящемуся в столь бедственном положении, что согласился даже на это, — после смотрителя Мартина, в одно время с которым к команде, по своей инициативной чуйке, пришёл офицер Грир.       </p><p><em>«</em><em>Эбнер</em> <em>Грир</em><em> честный человек</em>», — гласит запись за начало месяца Дождя. — «<em>Я вижу, что он один из тех офицеров, что верой и прав</em><em>дой служат Империи и её монарху</em><em>. Вот бы в моем флоте было побольше таких людей как он</em><em>…. Я не знаю, почему он так яро старается освободить </em><em>Крамера</em><em> из заточения, </em><em>но его уверенность</em><em> в</em><em> невиновности</em><em> телохранителя</em><em>, должен признать, убеждает</em><em> даже меня. К</em><em>аковы бы не</em><em> были его мотивы, я отдаю офицеру должное: </em><em>его план неплох</em><em>. Даже Мартин так думает.</em><em> Уверен, вдвоём они смогут довести его до совершенства.</em><em>Надеюсь, его вера в Лорда-Защитника оправдается, потому что я ценил бы</em><em> его шанцы как один к пяти</em><em>.»</em></p><p>      С этого момента дневник начинает повествовать о относительно недавних событиях, и серконец замедляет темп, вчитываясь в мысли другого человека. Первым на очереди — бывший Верховный смотритель:       </p><p><em>«Не ошиблись ли мы, поставив на Дауда? Он дал шанс Мартину бежать из </em><em>Канцелярии</em><em> В</em><em>ерховного смотрителя и больше того: он пробрался в самое сердце этого змеиного логова и расправился с </em><em>Кемпбеллом</em><em>. Я</em><em>-, </em>— запись явно обрывается, а после продолжается как ни в чём не бывало<em>, -</em><em> бы назвал его результатами невероятными — ведь он таковым и есть — если бы не одна странность. Он </em><em>приволок с собой двух К</em><em>итобоев. Я, бесспорно, впечатлён тем, </em><em>что ему удалось поймать неуловимых убийц</em><em>,</em><em>, но тревога по этому поводу не даёт </em><em>м</em><em>не покоя.</em><em> Похоже, у Дауда есть свои планы…</em><em>»</em></p><p>      Самому же лорду становится от этого смешно и лёгкий смешок уходит вместе с выдохом. Планы. В тот момент у него был только один план — поесть и выспаться.</p><p>
  <em>«</em>
  <em>Дауд настоял на том,</em>
  <em> чтобы убийца — один из К</em>
  <em>итобоев, Томас — присоединился к нам. Этот п</em>
  <em>арень не кажется мне подходящим</em>
  <em>. Я по его глазам вижу, что он вставит нам нож в спину, как только у него будет эта возможность</em>
  <em>. </em>
  <em>Дауд хоть понимает, как сильно рискует,</em>
  <em> давая ему свободу? И пусть мне не очень </em>
  <em>хочется</em>
  <em> видеть его рядом с собой, спорить я не с</em>
  <em>тал. Знал, что Дауд</em>
  <em> будет стоять за него до последнего</em>
  <em>, рас уж решил</em>
  <em>.</em>
  <em> Так</em>
  <em>ой</em>
  <em> уж он человек</em>
  <em>. Я</em>
  <em> наслышан</em>
  <em>.</em>
  <em> Мы не можем потерять столь </em>
  <em>драгоценного</em>
  <em> союзника как он</em>
  <em> из-за такой мелочи.»</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«</em>
  <em>Он</em>
  <em>, вместе с убийцей,</em>
  <em> возвращается с </em>
  <em>Антоном Соколовым</em>
  <em> на плече.</em>
  <em> В это трудно поверить, но Дауд</em>
  <em> умеет не только убивать, но и похищать людей, даже ко</em>
  <em>гда это кажется невозможным. Ещё</em>
  <em> немного — и два лучших ума империи окажутся здесь. Вместе. Если заставить давних соперников работать сообща, они создадут совершенное оружие и инструменты. Оба они под моим началом</em>
  <em>… Впрочем</em>
  <em>, надо узнать, как они сработаются, прежде чем тешить себя радужными мечтами.</em>
  <em>»</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«</em>
  <em>Новым В</em>
  <em>ерховным смотрителем стал </em>
  <em>Тиг</em>
  <em> Мартин. У него острый ум, и его идеи очень помогли нам. Если учесть его скверное происхождение, он многого достиг. Теперь мы можем быть уверены, что </em>
  <em>смотрители</em>
  <em> примут любые наши требования. Лишь один человек мешает нам получить полную власть над империей. Впрочем, очень скоро </em>
  <em>Лорд-Р</em>
  <em>егент</em>
  <em> увидит перед собой жуткие волчьи</em>
  <em> маски</em>
  <em>, в этом нет никаких сомнений. Но что будет после?</em>
  <em>»</em>
</p><p>      Дауд остановился, раздумывая над написанным. Тиг стал Верховным смотрителем? Он этого не знал, ведь на празднике тот до сих пор носил форму простого смотрителя. Руки Лоялистов распространились так далеко. Если бы у них все получилось, они бы в одно мгновение перевернули игру, не дав никому и шанса на сопротивление или осознание. Дауд нахмурился и решил дочитать последнюю запись:</p><p>
  <em>«Пока мы не закончим начатое и</em>
  <em> не проведём коронацию, мы ни в чё</em>
  <em>м не можем быть уверены. В </em>
  <em>Башне </em>
  <em>Дануолла</em>
  <em> свои традиции, и неизвестно, что произойдёт, ежели мы войдём туда раньше времени. Нужно тщательно обдумать следующий шаг. События б</em>
  <em>егут галопом. Мне обдумать все</em>
  <em>…</em>
  <em>»</em>
</p><p>Следующая часть этой же записи начинается с абзаца, и судя по тому, что буквы имеют слегка иной наклон — кто-то прервал его на середине мысли:</p><p>«<em>…</em><em>Мы не преуспели бы в нашем деле без Дауда, и я весьма признателен ему за все. Впрочем, боюсь, он не способен даже представить, сколь великое будущее угото</em><em>вано </em><em>Дануоллу</em><em>. Нам не удержать И</em><em>мперию, если её будет возглавлять </em><em>маленькая девочка</em><em>… Боюсь, верность женщинам династии </em><em>Колдуин</em><em> затмила его разум, а Императрица, похоже, намерена слушаться только </em><em>его</em><em> и </em><em>его</em><em> союзников: </em><em>Грира</em><em> и</em><em> Соколова</em><em>. </em><em>Почему она относится к нему как к… а кто отец л</em><em>еди Эмили? Сейчас это не важно. </em><em>Мы вернё</em><em>м </em><em>Дануоллу</em><em> былое величие, но никто не должен узнать о роли, к</em><em>оторую сыграл в нашем деле Дауд </em><em>Крамер</em><em>. Его следует представить кем-то вроде злого гения, я же, получив власть над городом — или д</em><em>аже над И</em><em>мперией, — я предстану героем и защитником.</em>»</p><p>«Похоже по ней Томас и заподозрил, что-то неладное», — догадался Лорд-Защитник. Впрочем, по подобному кто угодно мог заподозрить нехорошее.<br/>
      Тревожные звоночки поступали ещё с тех времён, когда он оправлялся в Канцелярию, а Дауд заметил их лишь после того, как все свершилось. Размышления о отце Эмили, разделение внутри группы, «злой гений». Похоже, Хэвлок — Дауд не уверен, чья именно это была инициатива, но остановил выбор все же на адмирале, — задумал убрать его относительно недавно.<br/>
      Поспешность и жажда власти сыграли с ним злую шутку.</p><p>      Дауд оторвался от жёлтых страниц и осмотрел пустующий стол, давая глазам небольшой перерыв. Возможно в тот раз, когда меченый видел морского волка в своём кабинете, он заметил план, что должен был его убить, и людей, что привезли яд, просто не смог этого понять.<br/>
      Мысли быстро отступили на второй план. И впервые за очень-очень долгое время, меченый не чувствовал чёрствых эмоций на в сердце. Ему должно быть обидно, он должен быть вне себя от ярости или счастья, возможно, все так же скептичен, но вместо этого он… расслаблен. Часть груза спала с плеч и ему стало слово легче дышать. Чутье его не обмануло: подозрительные люди в конце концов попытались его отравить, а Дауд оказался на шаг впереди. Точнее, его союзники были на шаг впереди и в последний момент подтянули к себе. Но он послушался их.<br/>
      Победа маленькая и столь незначительна на фоне всего проделанного, но она вселяла в сердце надежду. Возможного его — или Эмили — будущее все же будет хорошим и за тёмной полосой придёт светлая, что казалось совершенно дико всего несколько дней назад.<br/>
      Он захлопнул дневник и положил его не место. Дауд тяжко отлипает от стола, на который упёрся бедром, и вытянув руки вверх, потянулся. Мужчина отбрасывает странную радость и направляется на вверх.<br/>
      Может Лоялисты и хотели предать их, пытались отвадить внимание сладкими речами о прекрасном времени правление Колдуин, но в одном они правы — Корво все ещё жив. Что бы заполучить их счастливый финал Крамеру нужно исполнить свою часть «контракта».</p><p>      Поднявшись на чердак, серконец замечает Томаса у выхода. Парень сидит на металлических пластинах-мостках опустив ноги на деревянный пол. Блондин поднимает взгляд проверяя зашедшего. Дауд останавливается в дверной раме, но быстро выходит из «оцепенения» и присаживается рядом с китобоем.<br/>
— Ты выполнил свою часть обещания, теперь я готов выполнить свою. У тебя ведь есть план? — больше утверждает, чем спрашивает Дауд.<br/>
— План, — хмыкает Томас подгибая под себя ногу. — Ну, можно и так сказать. Незаметно подойти к Корво — задача чрезмерно трудная. Обычному человеку уж точно. Поэтому, лучше сделать ставку на другое: возьмём его врасплох быстрыми действиями, — блондин останавливается, давая место возражениям, но увидев, что Дауд молчит, продолжил. — Я смогу провести нас в логово незамеченными. Если все сложиться удачно мы проберёмся прямиком в его офис, где и возьмём Ворона живьём если он будет спать, или в тиски, если нет.<br/>
— На шум прейдут другие китобои, что ты хочешь делать с ними?<br/>
— Если хотим избежать сложностей, к тому времени мы уже должны убить его. Если же нет, их я возьму на себя. В крайнем случае нужно бежать, — Дауд сосредоточенно смотрит на собеседника. Да, планом это действительно назвать сложно. Взять врага неожиданной атакой — довольно банальная, но чем не хорошая стратегия? Разве что постоянные «но», что возникают к каждому пункту действия вызывают в нём сомнения.<br/>
      Но что, если Корво изменил логово или караулы, зная, что Томас придёт за его головой? Но что, если он ждёт нападения после атаки на Берроуза? Но что, если его не будет на месте? Но что, если Томас не сможешь сдержать буйство своих людей? Ведь для них он — предатель, что привёл врага в самое сердце дома? А ничего, что в отличии от него и других приспешников Корво — Дауд не ориентируется в Затопленном квартале?<br/>
      Что тогда? Он думал над этим?</p><p>— Ты уверен в своём плане, Томас? Когда леди Эмили придёт к власти, я смогу привести в Радшор армию из смотрителей и гвардии.<br/>
— Вы хотите взять его числом? Это может сработать, но я гарантирую — это будет кровавая бойня. Вы уверены, что Аббатство Обывателей и Дануоллская гвардия смогут перенести большие утраты сейчас? — он немного поджимает губы и слегка хмурится, но эмоции быстро тонут в его извечном спокойствии. — Наступать нужно сейчас, пока Корво ещё в городе, — настаивает парень.<br/>
— А он может уйти? — удивляется Дауд. Томас сдержанно кивает.<br/>
— Ему здесь не нравится. Он уже давно хочет покинуть Дануолл, только деньги и влияние держат его.<br/>
— Тогда откуда тебе знать, что он все ещё тут? Уверен, Берроуз заплатил ему в достатке, чтобы выкупить хороший участок земли и выстроить там богатый дом, а после жить, не о чём не думая несколько месяцев, — парень упирается локтями в колени и тяжело смотрит вперёд. Долгую минуту между ними царит душная атмосфера, прежде чем тот все же отвечает.<br/>
— Знаю я, — выдаёт он раздражённо. — Он не их тех, кто вот так просто покидает насиженное место. Да и вылазка в Башню Дануолла не даёт мне покоя.<br/>
— При чём здесь это?<br/>
— Сэр, заметили хоть одного китобоя на крышах? — блондин резким движением подрывается на ноги и делает несколько шагов вглубь. — Разве такой параноик, как Лорд-Регент, не стал бы искать поддержку с любой стороны дабы защитить себя? — Дауд проводил юнца взглядом и задумался, вспоминая недавние события. А ведь и вправду. Крыши были чистыми и совершенно никак не охранялись, пусть Хайрем и должен был предусмотреть подобное поведение убийц.<br/>
— Возможно это лишь мы их не заметили, — парирует лорд.<br/>
— Возможно <em>вы</em> не заметили, — подмечает Томас, — но <em>я</em> прекрасно знаю, как действует каждый и них, и могу с уверенностью сказать: ни возле мастерской Соколова, ни возле Башни их не было. Китобои бы не отказались от столь простой работы просто «потому что», а это означает, что или Берроуз не говорил с Корво — что, вы сами знаете, маловероятно — или… тот не ответил или отказал, — Дауд немного наклоняет голову, дав понять, что слабо догоняет к чему клонит собеседник. — Ворон так же не стал бы упускать лёгкие деньги. Значить кто-то другой, вероятно, предложил более интересную и/или выгодную работу. Беспричинное молчание против Лорда-Регента, обычно, дорого обходится, — меченный был вынужден про себя согласится, что подобное «я знаю больше твоего, так что не перечь» поведение со стороны действительно раздражает.<br/>
— Или он просто покинул город, а Китобои ушли вместе с ним, — предполагает Дауд. Томас бросил на него максимально удивлённый и раздражённый взгляд, оскорбившись этим предположением.<br/>
— Разве такое не могло произойти? — спрашивает лорд в свою защиту.<br/>
— Маловероятно, — выдыхает он, отпуская странное поведение. — Просто,<em>поверьте</em><em> мне</em>. Я знаю, как это звучит, но…<em>я уверен</em>, он все ещё здесь. Он не мог уйти, — звучит как самоубеждение.</p><p>      Поверить? Дауд не ожидал услышать подобную просьбу от Томаса, но, на самом деле, был готов пойти на этот шаг. Шаг немыслимого доверия с его стороны. Ведь всего несколько дней назад Крамер был готов задушить Эбнера — извечно его поддерживающего — за слова «поверь мне», а вот этого парнишку — оставить подыхать в клетке от жажди и голода, лишь за слово в свой адрес.<br/>
      Дауд медленно встаёт.<br/>
      Слова китобоя имеют смысл — он знает их больше и лучше, может предугадывать поведение. Ведь даже те немногие знания о магии, что отныне есть у защитника — рассказал именно Томас.<br/>
— Что ж, ладно. Я верю тебе, — выдыхает защитник. — Чем раньше мы нападём, тем лучше, верно? — Дауд обернулся, бросив взгляд на открывшийся отсюда вид.<br/>
      Тучи продолжали медленное наступление на звёздное покрывало, все больше заполняя собой небосвод. Похоже, день грядущий будет более холодным. Возможно даже пойдёт дождь. Точное время определить было трудно, но положившись на внутренние часы лорд решил, что сейчас наступает полночь.<br/>
      Отсюдова видно, как ярко горит свет в окнах на том берегу и как блестит Дануолльская Башня на их фоне. Город не спит. Оповещения прекратило игру совсем недавно — лорд заметил это только сейчас, когда прислушался к звукам снаружи. Он увидел, что свет в Башенке Эмили так же мягко тлеет. Она все ещё ждёт.<br/>
— Тогда, почему бы не идти сейчас? Придём как раз под утро. Если ты готов, конечно, — предлагает меченный.<br/>
— Сейчас? — с недоверием спрашивает Томас. — Вы уверены?<br/>
— Я все равно не смогу уснуть после всего, что произошло, — протягивает лорд. — А утром ночные патрули устают. Главное подловить момент.<br/>
— Ваша правда, — кивает китобой, и немного подумав соглашается. — Пожалуй, это действительно хороший вариант, — он выпрямляется и начинает проверить ремни на себе. Верно, собирается им особо и не нужно. Они уже в полной боевой экипировке для сражения. Дауд кивает, но проходит глубже в комнату. Ему ещё нужно сделать пору вещей прежде чем уйти: попрощаться с Эмили и отдать ей найденную запись матери, поговорить с Эбнером, выдав ему план действий, настроится на «финальный рывок».</p><p>      Сделав пару шагов, он резко останавливается, смотря перед собой.<br/>
      Плащ Лорда-Защитника темной тенью висит на балке. Пусть Дауд видел его каждое утро просыпаясь и каждый вечер засыпая, пусть это напоминание и весит неподвижно с тех пор, как он оказался здесь, сейчас его вид застал врасплох.<br/>
      Мужчина медленным шагом подходит и снимает плащ с места. Его тёмная ткань с золотой обшивкой кажется невероятно холодной, почти обжигающей, но враждебность быстро уходит и ткани начинают греть руки. Дауд подносит его к лицу, готовясь ощутить отвратительный запах, оставшийся на форме: запах страха, запах крови, запах гнили, запах сырости. Но вместо них он чувствует только острое дешёвое мыло. Конечно же его постирали.<br/>
      На мгновение Дауд впадает в амбивалентность. Он одновременно и расстроен, из-за неправильных ожиданий, и рад, что они все же не сбылись. Мужчина осматривает одежду ещё пару секунд.<br/>
      Чем только для него не был этот плащ: и предметом гордости, и бременем, и горьким воспоминанием. Кто же он теперь? В первую очередь — свидетель тех ужасных событий. Было бы достаточно символично явится к Корво в этом. Все равно, анонимность, в данном случае, была для него неважна.<br/>
      Ещё немного посомневавшись, Дауд все же надевает на себя жакет, и накидывает плащ, закрепив его поясом. Он поправляет широкий воротник, резким движением подняв его, садит форму в плечах и рефлекторными действиями провёл вдоль краёв накидки, расправляя. Убранство все ещё кажется более громоздким и широким, чем ему помнилось. Немного чужеродным, не своим.<br/>
      В памяти вспыхивает момент побега — одновременно столь далёкий и столь близкий. Тогда он тоже надел его спустя долгое время…</p><p>      Дауд поднимает взгляд с себя на Томаса, что стоит в дверном проёме. Он, кажется, наблюдал за всем этим странным процессом с самого начала.<br/>
      Поймав на себе внимание, тот отворачивается, словно лорд стоит тут голый, и бубнит:<br/>
— Я подожду вас на крыше, — парень быстро разворачивается и исчезает из поля зрения.</p><p>      Крамер решает не предавать этому много смысла и молча направляется к Башне Эмили. Выйдя на улицу, он услышал, как взвыл ветер, приветствуя, но на этот раз холодно не коснулся кожи. Бросив мимолётный взгляд вниз, он замечает, что лодки больше нет на привычном месте. Самуэль не соврал — покинул это место так быстро, как только мог. Проходя по крыше, мужчина удивился, обнаружив над мастерской странное сооружение, напоминающее собой столб света.<br/>
      «Похоже, проект Пьеро», — пронеслось в голове.<br/>
      Дауд приближается к двери и мягко стучит. По ту сторону слышаться скип кровати, недовольное «помедленнее» и быстрые шаги. Он нагибается, сразу поняв, что сама будущая Императрица решила открыть ему. Мужчина не ошибся. Только заметив его Эмили тут же улыбается и вскакивает на носочки, точно старается ещё больше компенсировать разницу в росте.</p><p>— Дауд! Ого, ты надел свой плащ! — кажется, она готова кинутся ему на плечи, но что-то — вероятно холод снаружи или сверлящие глаза Карноу — её сдерживает.<br/>
— Лорд-Защитник, зайдите внутрь. Не выпускайте тепло, — со странной смесью строгости и вежливости ворчит Каллиста из-за чужой спины. Такую угрозу проигнорировать он не мог, и поэтому тут же исполняет. Конечно же, его юная госпожа схватила его за край рукава и потащила к своему месту сна, чтобы они могли удобно поговорить.<br/>
      Комната Каллисты была маленькой и уютной. Из-за печки в дальнем углу здесь очень тепло — даже душно — несмотря на то, что одно из двух окон не закрываюсь до конца. Вместе с печкой, в комнате также находился стол, два стула за ним, две кровати, по разные стороны целого окна, с парой тумб рядом. Недалеко от места Эмили он заметил несколько плюшевых игрушек — интересно, откуда они? — а также рисунки, сложенные в не очень аккуратную стопку. Рассмотреть самую верхнюю работу у него не получилось, но лорд успел заметить, что исполнена она в довольно тёмных тонах<br/>
      Он подбирает стульчик по дороге и присаживается в месте между кроватями, в то время, как воспитанница усаживается на своей кровати.<br/>
— Каллиста, не могли бы вы оставить нас на минутку? — просит серконец.<br/>
— А да, конечно, — она кажется немного недовольной, но все же выходит из комнаты. Женщина наверняка устала и хочет отдохнуть, но у неё не получается.</p><p>— Ты куда-то вновь уходишь, я права? — как только дверь закрывается, тут же спрашивает Колдуин. В её голосе смешались недовольство и грусть. Он посмотрел на неё и мягко провёл рукой по волосам. Сейчас Эмили была в своей ночнушке. Гувернантка наверняка готовила её ко сну, а Эмили все не поддавались её уговорам. В такое время дети — неважно, какая кровь течёт в их венах, — уже должны отдыхать. И глаза, пусть и остро сосредоточенные на нём, явно устали, вот-вот слипнутся сном. Но Эмили тот прогоняет подальше, потому что ждала этого момента.<br/>
— Совсем ненадолго, — говорит Дауд с лёгкой улыбкой. — Я иду мстить за смерть Джессамины.<br/>
— А ты точно должен? — неуверенно мямлит она. — То есть, сейчас уже довольно поздно, ты, наверное, устал, да ещё и всё, что произошло внизу. Я… — «чуть не потеряла тебя» Эмили не говорит этого, но ей и не нужно, Дауд понимает без слов. — Это все не может подождать? Пока мы не вернёмся домой? Пока все не будет хорошо? — с каждым словом речь становилась увереннее и в самом конце расцвела надеждой. Дауд хмурится.<br/>
— Извини. Это нельзя отложить, — отвечает он и с грустью наблюдает, как воспитанница вновь мрачнеет. Немного замявшись, он аккуратно достаёт из патронташа перфокарту, а из кармана рубашки рисунок и передаёт их в маленькие ручки.<br/>
— Что это?<br/>
— Я нашёл это в Башне. Это… Джессамина хотела бы, что бы ты это услышала. И твой рисунок, что ты его мне подарила, — девочка с испугом поднимает глаза на него, прижимая предметы к груди. — Ты может послушать её без меня, или можешь подождать до завтра, тогда мы сделаем это вместе.<br/>
— А рисунок? Почему ты мне его вернул?<br/>
— Даю на сохранность. Не хочу, чтобы он пострадал, — Дауд наклоняется и мягко обнимает её. Все же, что оставалось Эмили, положить голову на его плечо, приобняв свободной рукой. — Когда я вернусь, мы поедем домой, даю слово.<br/>
— Ты ведь будешь в порядке, правда? — Эмили произнесла это слабо и, судя по голосу, эмоции переполняют её.<br/>
— Конечно. Я ведь обещал, что всегда буду возвращаться, — он обнимает её ещё чуть сильнее и подняв голову мягко целует в лоб, почти не касаясь того губами. — <em>Я тебя люблю</em>, — выдыхает он в её волосы.<br/>
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — повторяет она шёпотом, как бы стараясь подстроится под его упавший тон. Дауд снова опустил подбородок на её плечо.<br/>
— Но убийцы должны получить по заслугам, — словно извиняясь, повторяет он так же тихо.<br/>
— Должны, — соглашаются Эмили. Дауд позволил себе ещё некоторое время чувствовать её дыхание на своей шее, её тепло у своей груди и руку на спине. Лишь после, он неохотно прекратил объятия.<br/>
— Ложись отдыхать, Эмили. Тебе нужны новые силы, — толи не в настроении, толи не в силах спорить, воспитанница исполняет его просьбу. Аккуратно кладёт вручённые предметы на кровать, рядом с головой и кутается в тонком покрывале.<br/>
— Спокойной ночи, — желает ей он.<br/>
— Спокойной, — вторяет Колдуин, окончательно всякое хорошее настроение, что переполняло её по началу. Дауд проводит ладонью по руке — от плеча до локтя, — и через силу подводится на ноги. Да, было бы замечательно, если бы это ночь оказалась спокойной. Он в последний раз проверяет Эмили, что неотрывно наблюдает за ним со своего места под одеялом, и выходит на улицу, где его тут же встречает младшая Карноу.</p><p>— Не буду задерживать на морозе, Каллиста. Спокойной ночи, — до этого взвинченное женское настроение немного угасает. Она расслабляет руки, собрание на груди и отводит голову в сторону.<br/>
— Спасибо, тебе того же. Чтобы вы не собрались делать, — выдыхает она, вместе с паром, и быстро пропадает внутри.Дауд провёл женщину взглядом, не сразу решившись идти дальше.<br/>
      Что бы не ждало его впереди именно здесь и сейчас Лорд-Защитник дал обещание Императрице и самому себе, в первую очередь, что обязательно вернётся.</p><p>      Сократив путь через тяжкие трубы мастерской, меченный быстро преодолел двор и зашёл на Арену. В полутьме он не сразу заметил умостившийся в уголке мужской силуэт. Лишь резкое движение головы выдало местонахождение офицера. Крамер подходит ближе и замечает, что он… читает? В такой-то темноте? Это вот так офицер использует универсальную и реальную лишь на грани фантазии силу Бездны? Ну-ну.<br/>
— О Дауд, ты снова одел свой плащ, — подметил Эбнер, вставая на ноги с холодного пола.<br/>
— Почему все так обращают на это внимание? — бурчит лорд.<br/>
— Возможно, потому что он идеально на тебе сидит, — серконец одарил собеседника холодным взглядом.<br/>
— Это свойство одежды на заказ.<br/>
— А, ну да, — выдаёт он неловко и на несколько секунд отводит взгляд. — Надеюсь, это все же признак того, что тебе становится лучше, — добавляет Грир.<br/>
— Мы с Томасом уходим, — Дауд решает прервать этот неловкий разговор об одежде и перейти к сути дела.<br/>
— В Радшор? — уточнил офицер, на что получает ответ утвердительным кивком.- Я могу чем-то вам помочь?<br/>
— Я хочу, чтобы ты остался здесь и охранял леди Эмили.<br/>
— Ну конечно же, — в чужих словах проскальзывает раздражение.<br/>
— Что-то не так?<br/>
— Я могу пойти с вами. Возможно, я не такой мастер в скрытных убийствах как ты или <em>он</em>, но на поле боя от меня куда больше пользы, чем здесь, в охране маленькой девочки. Я хочу… м…<em>помочь</em><em> тебе</em><em>!</em> — Дауд вздыхает, выслушав это. Звучит как просьба зелёного рядового, жаждущего бессмысленной крови, а не прожжённого офицера.<br/>
— Эбнер, — лорд уверенно хватает его за плечо и заглядывает в глаза. Он чувствует, как Грир напрягается и видит, как его кадык вздрогнул от сильного и резкого глотка. Глаза — что в полутьме не имели цвета, но все равно светились — с нетерпящим ожиданием заглянули внутрь него, а уши вспыхнули лёгкой краснотой. Крамер пустил по их связи тепло, дружеское и приятное.<br/>
— Я знаю, то ты смог бы помочь мне, возьми я тебя с собой. Но если ты уйдёшь — здесь не останется людей, способных на толковую защиту. Я прошу это не потому, что ты плохой воин или потому что он в чём-то лучше тебя. Нет. Я прошу — потому что знаю, что могу доверить тебе <em>самое дорогое</em>, что у меня есть. И… даже если со мной что-то случится, я уверен, что ты не дашь её в обиду, — собеседник не шевелится, продолжая смотреть на него со взволнованным лицом. — Эбнер? — встревоженно переспросил Дауд, не увидев никакой реакции на свои слова. Черноволосый неуверенно кивает с пойманным восторгом внутри себя. Лорд медленно убирает руку с чужого плеча, чувствуя тяжкое и странное напряжённое.<br/>
— Что делать, если один из них очнётся? — Эбнер шагает ближе, словно…нет… <em>желая</em> дышать с ним одним воздухом.<br/>
— Что хочешь, — отвечает лорд, разрывая расстояние на символические полшага. — Можешь вмазать ещё раз, но пусть будут живыми. Они попытались нас отравить, но у них это, все же, не получилось. Их головы ещё нам пригодятся.<br/>
— Хорошо, — отрешённо соглашается офицер и преодолев вязкие молчание протягивает ему руку. — Удачи вам, лорд Дауд, — мужчина уставился на ладонь офицера и с ухмылкой принял её, крепко пожав.<br/>
— Спасибо. Уверен, она мне понадобится, — дружеский жест длиться чуть дольше нужного и заканчивается так же неловко, как и все остальное. Серконец развернулся и лишь пройдя всю длину клетки вспомнил ещё кое-что.<br/>
— Мы вернёмся примерно на рассвете. Тогда уж будем решать, как поступать дальше, — бросает Эбнеру Дауд, посмотрев через плечо. Офицер не отвечает, наблюдая за его удаляющимся силуэтом, словно за маревом.</p><p>      <em>«Влюблён по самые уши»,</em> — заключает защитник с немой улыбкой и тут же покидает помещение арены.</p><p>      Томаса он встречает на крыше, как и договаривались. Выловить его силуэт, сидящий и сгорбившийся, не составило труда. Когда лорд возникает из пепла рядом, китобой, накинувший капюшон на голову, привычным молчанием и глазами встречает железную маску и отрешённо стряхивает пепел со своей сигары. Это все ещё было то старое и дешёвое курево, что пережило с ним огонь, воду и холодные Дануолльские катакомбы.<br/>
— Вы будете идти в этом? — спрашивает юноша.<br/>
— Тебе что-то не нравится?<br/>
— Нет, — отмахивается он. Парень жадно затягивает сизый дым и пусть он успел скурить только половину, Томас роняет сигарету на крышу и тушит носком ботинка, подобно тому, как он делал это в прошлый раз. — Готовы? Путь кажется быстрым, но он будет тернистым, — предупреждает китобой. Крамер кивает и в последний раз бросает взгляд на «Пёсьи ямы». Больше света нигде не видать. Это место поглотила ночь.<br/>
      Шум удаляющихся шагов выдёргивает его из наги и Дауд направляется вслед за Томасом.<br/>
      В Затопленный квартал.</p><p>***</p><p>— За нами хвост, — Томас сказал это так нейтрально, словно это не была ужасная катастрофа, разрушающая к Чужому все их планы. Дауд резко остановился, посмотрев в его сторону. Пробираясь по крышам, им часто приходилось отделяться друг от друга, дабы быстро пройти дальше. Ведь там, где Дауд использовал магию или предпочитал просто перепрыгнуть с одного карниза на другой — с лёгкостью кузнечика, не боявшегося высоты в опасные для его хребта шестнадцать добрых метров — Томас предпочитал спрыгнуть на балкон и проскользнуть по трубе. Но сейчас дорога вновь свела их вместе.<br/>
— Просто продолжайте движение вперёд. Как только почувствуете неладное — возвращайтесь обратно так быстро, как только можете, — Дауд кивает, не в силах предложить какой-то другой вариант и продолжает украдкой продвигаться дальше к цели. Не успел лорд проскочить две переплетённые друг с другом крыши, как тут же что-то тревожное забилось возле сердца. Он резко развернулся и перепрыгнул назад, вскарабкавшись на гребень с лёгкостью кошки, что запрыгивает на дерево.</p><p>      На соседней крыше он заметил трёх китобоев: Томаса в волчьей маске, что применил захват на своего собрата в тёмной накидке и ещё одного человека, в более светлой, но все такой же хмурой одежде. Метка вспыхнула, перебрасывая Дауда на поле стычки. Мужчина тут же сомкнул руки вокруг вражеской шеи, прижимая тело к себе, чтобы он меньше барахтался. <br/>
    Напротив него разворачивалась странно-завораживающая картина борьбы. Атакованный брыкался, пятясь назад и пытаясь локтем достать противника. Попробовал несколько раз пяткой зацепить Томаса, но убийца, то и дело в последний момент избегал его ударов. В конечном итоге китобой, резко, и судя по всему с большой силой, кинулся вперёд, утянув белокурого с собой в неизбежно болезненное падение. Впрочем, провокация определённо сработала. Томас выпустил противника из рук и тот, воспользовавшись моментом, кувыркнулся, разрывая между ними дистанцию.<br/>
— Что б тебя, Том! — недовольно пробурчал голос из-под фильтра.<br/>
— Прости, Рулф, — извинение, без капли такового, ибо убежавший китобой тут же получил удар в живот, от переместившегося прямо к нему лорда. Противник хрипло выпустил воздух, немного съёжившись от боли, но по натренированным привычкам резко поднял голову, чтобы не… увидеть нападавшего, а вместе этого с силой выгнулся назад, от душащих рук. Китобой вновь попытался вырваться из хватки, но и в этот раз у него ничего не получилось и тот вскоре потерял сознание. Дауд резко подхватил тело и положил его рядом с тем, что уснул первым.<br/>
      Томас аккуратно подошёл к нему сзади и снял маски с преследователей. Один — Рулф, как назвал его юноша — оказался коренным серконцем, с темной кожей и волосами, а второй имел смешанные корни, но какие именно — сказать было сложно.<br/>
— Что-то не так? — спросил лорд, уловив нотки волнения самим сердцем, а не магией или головой. Узы мало чем помогали ему с блондином, потому что пусть их взаимоотношения и стали более простыми с того разговора в Башне и инцидента в пабе, но Томас все ещё оставался достаточно хладен и отстранён.<br/>
— Возможно, они следили за нами… или «Пёсьими ямами» в целом дольше чем нам хотеться думать.<br/>
— Ты хочешь сказать, что Корво <em>знал</em>, что мы прячемся в пабе все это время? — Дауд нахмурился и напрягся всем своим яством. Неужели даже эти его, казалось бы, параноидные бредни не были пустым звуком?<br/>
— Не уверен, — спокойно произнёс блондин, посмотрев на китобойные маски и положив их рядом с парнями.— Не думаю, — поправил Томас себя, словно стараясь дать Дауду хоть какой-то покой. — Если бы он давно знал, что я или вы прячетесь там, он бы не стал давать нам шанса, — логичное предположение. Спокойствия это не принесло, но расслабиться помогло.<br/>
— Лучше давайте пойдём дальше. Ворота Радшора совсем рядом, — ведущий вновь вырвался вперёд.</p><p>***</p><p>      С тех пор, как Дауд в последний раз был в, отныне увядающей, Торговой палате Радшора прошло очень много времени. Это место сильно изменилось.<br/>
      Немного скользкие крыши в некоторых местах резко обваливались или уходили вниз, выбивая боковые стены и оголяя несущие части. С каждым новым зданием разрушения становились все значительнее и заметнее. Доходило до того, что от некоторых, прошлом величественных белых домов, остались лишь огрызки стен да горы камня. Дорога внизу представляла собой хаотичную смесь из мула и отломков, с бетонным дном. Воздух потяжелел и наполнился шумом старых механизмов — вагонеток и толлбоев, — резкого трупного запаха и хлюпания мутной застойной воды.<br/>
      Дауд остановился за стенкой одного из домов, у которого крыши не было вовсе, и посмотрел перед собой. Дорога труповозного транспорта расположилась в добром десятке метре над землёй и время от времени грохотала разрядом электричества или колёсами повозки. Несколько высоких парней прогуливались под железными арками, словно лебеди, кружащих в странном танце.<br/>
      Все свободное пространство освещал противный белый свет прожекторов и голубое свечение запасов ворвани в некоторых углах. Но вместо чувства комфорта, безопасности, они лишь подгоняли к горлу желчь, и шугали табуны мурашек по коже.<br/>
      В подобных условиях сейчас живут люди? Кто-то в здравом уме предпочёл <em>этот</em> вариант <em>всем </em><em>остальным</em>?</p><p>      Боковое зрение сразу же заметило напарника и Дауд поспешил за его тенью. Теперь он понимал почему Томас говорил, что путь их будет тернистым.<br/>
      Обогнув остатки дома, они забрались на одно из самых целых зданий. Впрочем, это была лишь чудом оставшаяся оболочка. Сквозь выбитые и исписанные окна, Дауд видел обвалившиеся этажи, выбытие двери и похороненные остатки прежней жизни: одежды и мебель. На нижних ярусах и подвалах, что, похоже, пострадали меньше остальных, мельком бегали огни — маленькие фонарики в худых ручках людей.<br/>
      У подножия этих домов резко начинался обрыв. Высотой, метров так с пятнадцать. В прочем, все, что мог сделать лорд, это гадать и отводить взгляд, пытаясь не ослепнуть от яда в воздухе. Кратер был наполнен трупами людей, китов и кораблями. Остатки железных гигантов, ныли и стонали всякий раз, как дул хоть какой-то ветер.<br/>
      Вонь стояла тошнотворная. Настолько, что он пожалел, что вообще умеет чувствовать запахи. Дауд сомневался, сможет ли унюхать что-то кроме этого ближайшие минут десять. Сколько бы усилий он не приложил, в конечном итоге его все же стошнило, за одним из поворотов. Даже собственный желудочный сок, с теми немного остатками еды, что можно было там увидеть и то пах лучше.<br/>
      Пара постаралась побыстрее убраться от этого места.</p><p>— Мы входим на нашу… на территорию китобоев… — предупредил его Томас, спустя ещё пару минут пути.<br/>
      Место, что он выбрал в качестве остановки, был чердак. В этом районе больше не пахло трупами, пусть редкие постанывая плакальщиков то и дело доходили до уха. Здесь тихо. А после слов парня, стало ещё тише.<br/>
      Логово убийц. Враждебная территория.<br/>
— Слушай. Ты можешь не поправлять себя, как говоришь это, — перебил его Дауд, решив закрыть тему. Хуже постоянно напоминания о произошедшем — что и без этого всяко настигают его — только то, что парень постоянно спотыкается и поправляет себя, пытаясь избежать его плохого настроения.<br/>
— Как пожелаете, — спокойно ответил он. — Но главное, что сейчас нам нужно двигается аккуратнее, ибо вокруг базы — собственно самой Палаты — расставлено множество ловушек: растяжек и мин. Патрулей на базе должно быть немного, но китобои передвигаются довольно вольно, что может создать проблем. Кабинет Корво расположен на самом верху здания, под открытой крышей. Поэтому я проведу нас вокруг, и мы заберёмся туда. Дальше…<br/>
— Зажать, убить, — отчеканивает Дауд, кивая. Напарник подтверждает. Мужчина уж собирается продолжить путь, как Томас хватает его за руку.<br/>
— И ещё кое-что, прежде, чем мы начнём. Если все пойдёт не по плану, если нам придётся выйти в открытый бой… не слушайте ни одного его слова. Любимая тактика Ворона — вывести врага на эмоции, — Крамер с пол минуты переваривает сказанное и легко кивает.<br/>
      Лишь после этого они направляются дальше.</p><p>      Выделить место сосредоточения убийц среди всего прочего мусора не составило труда. Подкреплённые подпорками железные мосты, что словно вены соединяли остаток здания посредине с несколькими домами вокруг, явно это показали. Но сколько бы Дауд не присматривался, к поворотам и накрытым пространствам, к явным насестам, не мог выловить ни слуха, ни духа людей.<br/>
      Это место казалось давно заброшенным и временами завывающий меж обломков ветер не давал подумать иначе. База находилась у самой Торговой палаты, на месте пересечения нескольких главных улиц. Нижние этажи давно затопленные, о чём напоминала не только мутная вода внизу, но и давно выцветшие стены. Как все это до сих пор здесь стоит?       Небольшой толчок в бок и кивок в сторону подсказали, куда нужно смотреть. Дауд поднял взгляд с нижних частей наверх и заметил небольшой свет в окне. Огонёк блестел в самом последнем и верхнем этаже, прямо в том месте, где крыша Главного здания торговой палаты рухнула.<br/>
      Судя по описанию парня — это кабинет главаря убийц.<br/>
      Сердце непроизвольно забилось чаще, когда мужчина двинулся дальше, огибая свободное пространство в центре. Мужчина пробирался сквозь выбитые окна и коридоры, вскарабкался на крышу одного, а после и следующего дома, пока они не попали на самую длинную из них.<br/>
      Пара волков засели на крыше, припав так низко, что практически чесали животами черепицу и выглянули вниз.</p><p>      Пред ним стоял большой, просторный, двухэтажный кабинет.<br/>
      Судя по аккуратному балкону и лестнице, это место почти и не изменилось со дня своего основания. Нижний этаж выглядел довольно аккуратно и либо пережил самовольный неплохой ремонт, либо неведомым чудом столь хорошо пережил разрушения над собой. Лишь в некоторых местах был заметен явно новый паркет. В дальнем и тёмном углу, спрятавшись от всего мира, находилась подчёркнуто рабочая зона. Множество вывесок и плакатов, раскинутая на полу карта, полная заметок освещалось потускневшей лампой у потолка и ещё одной на столе.Перед непосредственным местом работы, громоздкой статуей уселся шкаф.<br/>
      Наверху располагаясь старая кровать, несколько забитых книгами и документацией полок, дряхлых коробок и тяжёлый чёрный деревянный сундук, доживающий свои последние годы. К большому сожалению лорда — место отдыха пустовало.</p><p>      Его хозяин находился на ниже. Абсолютно властно сидел на старом стуле, закинув ноги на стол и скрестив их.<br/>
      Как и ожидалось, Корво был вылитым серконцем. Темно-бронзовая кожа, короткие черные волосы растрёпаны, но небрежно уложенные рукой. Густая которая борода отяжелела его челюсть и подчёркивала гнусный образ. Глаза спрятались под густыми бровями и внимательно изучали на текст на бумаге, зажатую в грубых широких руках без перчаток. В губах тлела сигара, что немного то падала, то поднималась, словно её жевали.<br/>
      На плечах висела посеревшая рубашка и красная китобойная накидка с упавшим воротником.<br/>
      На торсе не было ни единого ремня или амулета, но талию отяжелял широкий пояс.<br/>
      Знаменитая маска лежала на столе. Чёрная, словно вырезанная из тёмного монолита, она делилась на две заметные части: нижнюю, представляющую собой обычный противогаз, и верхнюю, похожу на большую воронью голову. Несколько металлических пластинок — что, по всей видимости скрепляют части вместе — на пару с круглыми линзами мерцали в свете лампы неподалёку. Маска лежала поверх китобойного меча, что так же расписался синими волнами от неяркого голубоватого источника света.<br/>
      Дауд переставил одну ногу чуть вперёд и замер на полу действии. Корво резко поднял голову и посмотрел в сторону большой стеклянной двери прямо напротив него. Лорд задержал дыхания и не дышал так долго, как мог, словно от этого зависит, войдёт через ту дверь кто-то или нет. Ничего не случилось. Ворон грузно выдохнул и перелистнув одну бумагу, продолжил читать. Как ни в чём не бывало.<br/>
      Несколько крыс, прибежавших из-за коробок, не боясь забежали в кабинет убийцы и закрутились, завизжали, как дети, нашедшее нечто ценное. Корво неохотно оторвался от своего занятия, посмотрел на грызунов с полминуты и лениво достал сигару изо рта.<br/>
      Струсив пепел в ближайшую банку на столе, он махнул ею в воздухе.<br/>
— Так, всё. Прочь, — вместе с дымом выдохнул он прямо в крыс, словно те могли его понимать. Животные снова закрутились вокруг друг друга, продолжая наполнять комнату шумом.<br/>
— Прочь, — повторил Корво, но на этот раз сухо и чётко. На великое удивление Дауда, свора его послушалась. Затрещала, как змея, и разбежалась кто-куда.</p><p>      Лорд кинул аккуратный взгляд на Томаса, припавшего рядом. Китобой смотрел только на цель впереди, вербально говоря, что готов к исполнению плана. Защитник вновь посмотрел на Корво.<br/>
      Мороз иглами пробежал по коже и в пальцы кололо от предчувствия, от жажды движения. Вот он — его кровный враг. Тот, из-за лёгкой руки его жизнь превратилась в ментальное минное поле.Из-за которого умерла Джессамина, из-за которого Дауд сидел в тюрьме, из-за которого Эмили заперли в комнате, из-за которого ему пришлось убивать и предавать.</p><p>      Корво, пришло время отвечать за свои поступки.<br/>
      Метки вспыхнули. Выплеснулась магия.<br/>
      Движение родилось, обернувшись ударом клинка.<br/>
      Первая кровь была пролита.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Порог в 200 страниц преодолён. Поздравлю всех, кто доплыл до этого места!</p><p>Я знаю-знаю. Оставлять клиффхэнгер - это старый, грязный, вонючий ход и вообще фу таким быть, но....я не хочу перегружать главу, окей? Если бы я не разделила их, то эта часть была бы чрезмерно полная деталей! (а ещё это выбивается из моего плана, но это уже так, мелочь)</p><p>Следующая глава уже готова. Она выйдет совсем скоро.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Глава X: Кавалькада Дикой охоты</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(написано под альбом Wild Hunt (конкретно лайф исполнение) из Ведьмака 3)</p><p>      Толчок. Магия поглотила тело холодной волной, когда одна рука схватила время и пространство за шкирку, а вторая почти игривым движением привела механизм в действие, освобождая острое лезвие.<br/>      Скользкая поверхность вмиг сменилась твёрдым столом. Сильный удар сердца прошёлся импульсом по руке, что устремилась вперёд рубящим ударом. Ошарашенный противник резко обернулся белым дымом, что улизнул за спину лорда лёгким ветерком. Листы, что всего минуту назад были в его руках, каскадом рассыпались на пол.</p><p>      Секунда закончилась и время медленно поползло дальше.<br/>      Единственное, что видит перед собою Дауд — это оружие, на том месте, где только находилось горло врага и кровь, что тонкой линией подчёркивала мягкий изгиб метала.       Он промазал.<br/>      На вдохе, лорд резко разворачивается, держа руки и оружие наготове.<br/>      Корво стоит посредине комнаты полу сгорбившись. Его силуэт погрузился в ночную мглу, а глаза хищно светились из-под бровей и лба, прошитого складками надбровных дуг. Лицо перекосилось гневом, боевым оскалом, но мельтешащие по человеку напротив чёрные зрачки выдавали удивление. Правый рукав все больше напитывался влагой крови, и разодранная у раны ткань мгновенно прилипла к месту удара, соединяя образ одежды и человека под ней.<br/>— Надо же, какая встреча, — с хрипом и лёгкостью вырвалось из горла Ворона, когда насмешливая улыбка родилась на губах. — Императорская псина <em>Крамер</em>, — акцент на фамилии распустил в груди цветок гнева и Дауд не заметил, как за собственным оскалом, родилось нечто между рычанием и недовольным хмыканьем.</p><p>      <em>Мудак.<br/></em>       Лорд чувствовал под ботинком широкое лезвие китобойного меча. Противник безоружен.<br/>      Новая волна адреналина, ударившая по коже изнутри, влила силу в движение, и Дауд кинулся на Корво, магией преодолевая расстояние. Что-то позади рухнуло, когда он сорвался с места. Противник скачком назад разорвал дистанцию слегка пригнувшись, и, кажется только чудом, не попал под рубящий удар. Защитник перехватил оружие и не давая супостату время на размышления, тут же атаковал ещё раз, стараясь пригвоздить Ворона к земле. Убийца разрезал маску взглядом и вновь обратился белым паром, устремляющимся за спину.<br/>      Он хочет забрать своё оружие.</p><p>      Метка запекла на руке. Нападавший тут же метнулся обратно, вырвался из темного облака и пихнул врага. Оружие легко в руке как положено и Дауд ударил под себя. Лезвие с звонким стуком врезалось в дол китобойного меча. Хватка убийцы пошатнулась от силы нападавшего и лицо перекосилось в боле да гневе.<br/>      Удивление остановило Дауда, и рука поддалась инерции отскочившего от преграды оружия. Лишь резкий удар плечом по маске, выбил его не только из равновесия, но и из оцепенения.<br/>      Лорд отшатнулся назад. Мушки стаей пролетели перед глазами, но быстро растворились, убегая от встающей перед ним фигуры. Отступивший вновь пошёл в атаку, пытаясь поставить подножку и приковать соперника обратно земле, но тот в очередной раз ретировался к центру комнаты.<br/>      Уходит. Меняет темп сражения.</p><p>      Злость новой волной пробежалась по хребту, когда лезвие снова разрезало воздух. Дауд практически чувствовал, как оружие жаждет крови. Он сам хочет этого. Словно энная была для него едой, водой и воздухом, самой жизнью. Пальцы сильнее сжались вокруг рукояти, когда мужчина сорвался с места, рывком атакуя врага.<br/>      Корво выставил блок, заметив его приближение, и Дауд попытался обойти защиту, напав сбоку. Противник лишь отпрянул в другую сторону, продолжая держать лезвие долом к нему.<br/>      Лорд бросился на широкий удар. Блок. За ним последовал выпад, атака, и ещё, и ещё. Ворон блокировал и уходил от напористой агрессии столь легко, словно они просто игрались в песочнице.</p><p>      Это бесит.<br/>      Почему тварь просто не можешь <b>сдохнуть</b>? Почему он столь упорно цепляется за жизнь?!</p><p>      Отразив последний выпад, Корво бросает контратаку, рывком и колющим движением разрезает воздух, почти цепляясь за плащ. Дауд ловит его в крестовой поединок. Мечи рычат так же, как делали бы их мастера, не будь они столь сосредоточены на победе. Лорд позволяет противнику соскользнуть по оружии, немного то повернув. Почувствовав лёгкость, Корво надавливает сильнее. Но стояло китобойному мечу приблизиться к гарде изобретения Пьеро, как ход боя внезапно меняется. Дауд подцепляет противника, резко тянет на себя и бьёт свободным локтем в лицо, выходя победителем из сражения.<br/>      Корво отстраняться, рефлекторно дёрнув рукой к месту удара, но не успевает ничего сообразить, как тут же спотыкается об подножку и падает наземь, сильно стукнувшись головой об пол.<br/>      Дауд придавливает врага сверху и тот резко выдыхает, не сразу сконцентрировавшись на нём. Лорд видит, как его метка блестит и дымится, концентрируя магию, видит, как убийца крепко сжимает рукоять, словно и вовсе не обращает внимания на рану в предплечье, но решает, что успеет ударить быстрее. Он перехватывает клинок, устремляя его в глазное яблоко и резко бьёт. Соперник вскидывает брови и кивает головой в сторону. Лезвие попадает в пол.<br/>      Корво поднимает руку, перебирая пальцами как на гитаре, и метка бога вспыхивает светлее, переливаясь белыми и серыми хлопьями, прежде чем потухнуть. Что бы он не пытался сделать — это не сработало. Ворон чертыхается.<br/>      Нападавший без колебаний хватает лежачего под собой за горло, душа и придерживая голову в чуть откинутом состоянии. Ассасин упирается, но помогает это не сильно. Под подушечками ходят мышцы и барабанит сердце, нервно дёргается кадык. Захваченный бросает оружие и цепляется за душащую руку, пытаясь её убрать. Он очень силен, хоть бы не сломал ему локтевую кость.</p><p>      <b>Сдохни! Сдохни! Сдохни!</b></p><p>      Дауд снова направляет лезвие в голову Корво и готовится нанести удар, как на глаза попадается надменная улыбка. Столь самоуверенная в их положении, где победитель и проигравшим очевидны. Бой идёт явно не в пользу Главы китобоев, так почему он так улыбается? Почему пол… шевелиться?<br/>      Тёмная пушистая тень окружила их, открыла мириад красно-чёрных глаз и завизжала. Дрожь пробрала защитника с ног до головы и сконцентрировалась на внезапном точечном укусе в ногу. Боль ударяет в голову и Дауду приходится отвести удар, посмотрев назад.<br/>      Крыса. Нет, огромная, жирная крыса вцепилась своими противными жёлтыми зубами и длинными черными когтями в его икру, словно во вкуснейшее лакомство. Несколько её собратьев с любопытством и голодом уставились не то на товарища, ни то на повернувшегося в их сторону Дауда. Они тоже хотят есть. Есть его.<br/>      Лорд шагается, применяет магию и телепортируется в сторону, сбрасывая с себя грызуна. Только отходя и чуть не споткнувшись от режущего дискомфорта в ноге, он понимает масштаб трагедии.</p><p>      Огромная стая крыс живим ковром роилась вокруг встающего на ноги Корво. Белые, серые, коричневые, чёрные. Кое где мельтешили зубы, яростные бусинки зрачков, лысые хвосты. Крамер видел отдельных существ, но мгновенно терял их в живой волне таких же. А самое странное: они не нападали на Ворона. Напротив, бережно обтекали, словно бежали в радостном танце вокруг своего бога.<br/>      «Жадная стая».<br/>      Как только Корво посмотрел на него, свора остановилась, и сотни чёрных — подобных своему хозяину — глаз устремились в его сторону. Несколько особо крупных особей завизжали и наперегонки бросились в сторону защитника, а живая волна шубок устремилась за ними. Дауд начал поспешно пятится.</p><p>— Это все, что ты можешь мне предоставить, <em>телохранитель</em>? — насмешливо спрашивает Ворон, поднимая с пола оружие. Дауд старался не выпускать убийцу императрицы со своего поля зрения, но большую часть внимания все же привлекали разносчики чумы, что стремительно сокращали расстояние. Мужчина постепенно отходил назад, выставив перед собой клинок. Против столь мелких врагов это было не самым эффективным оружием, в отличии от гранаты или мини. Лорд молча послал свою глупость куда подальше, поняв, что не взял ничего из этого, пусть и знал <em>куда</em> идёт и <em>с кем</em> ему нужно будет драться. Или же…<br/>      Из раздумий его вырвала крыса, что непонятно откуда и как запрыгнула прямо на левую руку. Большая, страшная и тяжёлая, она вцепилась в рукав плаща. Эта ткань, слава Чужому, была слишком плотной для того, чтобы порваться от её когтей. Недолго думая, Дауд махнул рукой, отправляя существо в полёт и поспешил ещё сильнее уйти от орды, что уже начинала прыгать в его сторону, стараясь уцепится за пола накидки. Ещё одна крыса без предупреждения запрыгнула на спину, схватилась за одежду и нагло попыталась вскарабкаться на плечи. Дауду пришлось резко дёрнуть торсом и лопатками, чтобы прогнать нарушителя.</p><p>      Лорд вновь бросил взгляд на Ворона и заметил, как тот поднял голову, смотря наверх. Он успел заметить Томаса? Или может сейчас оттуда посыпается его последователи, услышавшие бой клинков?<br/>      <em>Если убийца сдохнет, э</em><em>то </em><em>будет </em><em>неважно.<br/></em>       Мужчина резко остановился и блинком оказался перед врагом. Материализуясь из пепельного вихря, Крамер толкнул цель в грудь, привлекая внимание и сбивая концентрацию. Корво пошатнулся, но выстоял на ногах. Дауд схватил его за правую руку и проткнул её, всадив клинок по самую зубастую гарду.</p><p>      Противник взвыл и зашипел, выпустил меч из рук, попытался вырвать раненую конечность из хватки, выгнув ту в сторону. Защитник вытянул лезвие при отступе, чтобы крысы не смогли до него добраться, но как только он попытался отойти, Ворон не позволил. Нагло схватил его за плащ на груди, потянул на себя, продолжая полукруговое движение. Убийца посмотрел в глаза маске с таким жаром и ненавистью, что мужчине со шрамом собственные гнев и ярость показались лишь кусочками льда. Левая рука Корво оказалась между ними и его метка зажглась. Когда убийца махнул ею, в живот лорда ударил столь сильный порыв силы и энергии, что это можно было сравнить только с замахом огромного невидимого кулака.</p><p>      Опора потерялась и Крамер пулей устремился в дверь позади. Он инстинктивно закрыл лицо в изгибах локтей, когда, ломая собой стекла и древесину, вылетал в коридор. Приземление вышло не из приятных. Столкнувшись с полом, он пролетел ещё пару сантиметров по инерции. Внутри все сжалось, острая боль неустанно колотила в грудь и спину при каждом стуке сердца. Хоть бы она (спина) не превратилась в один сплошной синяк, после такого. Желудок закрутило вслед за головой.<br/>      Как только тело начало слушаться, лорд сказу же поднял голову, ища своего противника взглядом, и лишь после этого попытался встать да отряхнутся. Кожа горела и кусалась осколками стекла, особо крупные из которых прорезали одежду и глубоко застряли в коже, благодаря удару.<br/>      Корво все ещё стоял в кабинете. Сгорбившийся, злой до чёртиков, придерживающий раненую руку у тела, аки дикий зверь, и выставив клинок другой, в окружении живого полотна из крыс, да ещё и со своей непослушной шевелюрой да горящими чернотой глазами — он действительно внушал если не страх, то дискомфорт. Заметив внимание, противник оскалился во все зубы и напряг плечо целой руки.</p><p>      «Думаешь, ты тут один такой с магией, мудак?» — огрызнулся Крамер к нему в своей голове. Защитник выставил руку перед собой и начал притягивать Ворона. Знак загорелся, выпуская из себя что-то похожее на сильный воздушный поток, что подобно пылесосу, притягивал все к источнику магии. Корво искренне удивился, когда попытавшись увернуться, он все равно сдвинулся лишь в ту сторону, что нужна была Лорду-Защитнику. Дауд и сам ухмыльнулся этой попытке, потянул сильнее, придавая противнику скорости, когда тот добивал остатки двери собой, повернулся и сбросил тело в груду обломков у противоположной стены коридора.<br/>      Корво так же отправился в полёт не с самым мягким приземлением: болезненно ударился спиной в камень и сильно зашипел, глотая воздух. Дауд уж было бросился к поверженному ассасину, но внезапная тяжесть, потянувшая его за ноги и плащ, изменила планы. Стая настигла. Крысы враждебно шикали, показывая зубы, дёргали носами и усами, хватаясь лапами за края плаща, за ремни, за штанины, скользили по носкам ботинок. Напасть сразу начала больно кусаться и раздирать оставленную собратом рану.<br/>      Дауд зашикал на них от боли и злости. Мужчина махал мечем, бил ногой, давя особо неудачных, и пытаясь сбросить самых наглых и агрессивных. У него нет времени на каких-то там крыс! На такой шум сейчас сюда сбежится вся банда убийц. Ему нужно закончить начатое! <em>Немедленно!</em> Лорд достаёт из патронташа ещё одну дымовую шашку, задерживает дыхание и бросает её себе под ноги, случайно попав одной из тварей прям в голову.</p><p>      Как только серый дым наполнил воздух вокруг, свора завизжала, зашипела и закрутилась, словно он бросил в них настоящую гранату. Дауд быстро вышел из занавесы, кинувшись в ту сторону, где должен быть Корво. На великое облегчение, крысы не последовали за ним. По крайней мере радовало то, что на них газ действует так же раздражительно, как и на людей. Кажется, они то ли оглохли, то ли ослепли из-за него. Многие из грызунов, продолжали в панике метаться там, внутри пылевого облака, а несколько потерявшихся, кидались в случайную сторону, пытаясь найти укромное место.<br/>      Дауд перевёл взгляд назад в поисках противника. На том месте, где Ворон находился всего минуту назад, осталось лишь кровавое пятно и брошенный меч. Только скользнувшая из окна тень позволила защитнику понять, в какую сторону убегает ассасин. Конечно же он последовал за ним.<br/>      Окно выходило во двор. К тому самому зданию, что перешито металлом, и лишь из-за удачи, до сих пор было пригодно для использования. А ещё хорошо просматривалось практически со всей базы. Крамер сразу понял, почему раненый идёт туда, но выбора у него было немного.<br/>      Самого Предводителя Китобоев Дауд не видел и не слышал, но свежая кровь на противоположных от него листах явно давая понять, что цель скрылась в этом направлении. Волк забрался на подоконник и сразу понял, что просто допрыгнуть не получится — слишком далеко. Он сжал кулак, перемещаясь из Торговой палаты на небольшой кусок стены прямо по курсу. Оказавшись на каменной поверхности в голову ударило рассеянностью и веки потяжелели.</p><p>      Он устал. Потратил слишком много энергии за раз, или может просто из-за того, что тело ныло от синяков и укусов. Да ещё и сильная боль в груди. Наверное, сломал себе ребро или два. Быстро выпитый эликсир Пьеро слегка поправил ситуацию.<br/>      Как только прохладная энергия окатила тело, Дауд тут же применил Взгляд Бездны… лишь для того, чтобы заметить внезапное появившиеся рядом жёлтое пятно! Лорд на вдохе телепортируется за спину материализовавшегося Корво больше для самозащиты, чем для контратаки. Ворон тут же сбрасывает выпад, прихватывает оружие и бьёт им назад. Китобойное лезвие с жадностью цапает защитника в плече, оставляя там глубокую рану. Резкая боль иглами ударяет атакованного и тот шагается, отступая назад. Старые доски трещат, когда убийца резко разворачивается, разрезая воздух широким ударом. Человек со шрамом ставит блок и тут же переходит в контратаку, бросая укол в область груди. Корво уходит назад, а после и повторяет его движение. Дауд неосознанно поступает так же — делает рывок спиной. Но вместо пола он чувствует воздух, центр смещается и Дануоллский зверь с грохотом валится со второго этажа на первый.</p><p>      Макушка и лопатки больно бьются об неровный грубый деревянный пол. Крамер не смог сдержать больного стона, выгибаясь от углей, что зашипели в лёгких. В уши ударила кровь и перед глазами заплясали огоньки. Много жёлтых огоньков, смотрящих прямо в душу. Лорд не сводил взгляда с самого громоздкого силуэта прямо над собой.<br/>      Размытый образ быстро выстроился в знакомые человеческие очертания. <em>Корво смотрел.</em> Он перевернул оружие, напряг ноги и плечи, готовясь нападать с воздуха. Дауд оскалился под маской.<br/>      Противник, подобно птице, резко кинулся вниз, выставляя коготь и готовый разорвать, наверняка, столь раздражительно агрессивную добычу. Мужчина напрягает руку, поднимает метку перед собой. Магия вырывается потоком, ловит Корво в воздухе и отбрасывает в сторону. Не теряя времени, лорд спешит встать на ноги, до того, как Ворон вернётся на поле боя.<br/>      Над головой разнеслось несколько оханий и выкриков «Мастер!». Защитник резко поднял глаза, заметив, что и остальные огоньки приняли человеческий облик, а не исчезли. Китобои пришли.<br/>      Пятеро парней в старых рубашках и штанах, но с натянутыми на голову масками, стояли там, где только что было сражение. Кто-то смотрел на него, кто-то устремил взгляд дальше, на своего «мастера». Убийцы выставили мечи вперёд, стояли в боевой стойке, готовые тут же бросится на помощь меченому собрату. Чуть вдали Дауд заметил ещё несколько одиноких светлячков — тех, кто все ещё не отреагировал на внезапную атаку по средине ночи.</p><p>      Лорд насторожился, мечась взглядом от новоприбывших к Корво и обратно. Он отступил, выходя из тени здания в рассеянный лунный свет.<br/>      Ассасин быстро вернулся в бой, принял боевую стойку, оставаясь в тени и хищно улыбнулся ему. Убийца императрицы сделал шаг навстречу. В правой руке — что все ещё выглядела ужасно, — он держал меч (разве он не бросил его по пути?), а левую чуть приподнял, словно придерживает поводки.<br/>      Ставит людей на старт. Противогазные маски, все кто был, повернулись пустые глазницы в сторону лорда и стали ждать указа. Они хорошо выдрессированы.<br/>— Ну же, телохранитель, нападай. Или ты уже не так храбр? — дразнится Ворон, подчёркивая внезапное превосходство.<br/>      «Скорее это ты слишком храбр в окружении других», — подмечает Дауд, выставляя меч чуть выше, принимая полу оборонительную стойку.<br/>      Нечестный, нечестивый бой. Не то, чтобы в нем до этого было много благородства, но все же! Один против пятерых! Сценарий невольно навеивает воспоминания, что вырываются из глубин ума и зажимают Защитника в тиски, словно огромный капкан.<br/>      Белая ротонда. Пасмурный тёплый день. Сдерживаемая за губами улыбка.</p><p>      Резкое движение перед глазами выбрасывает из не вовремя пришедшей наги.<br/>      Все происходит за мгновение.<br/>      Корво, заметив рассеянность противника, кинулся вперёд, занося лезвие на сильный режущий удар в горло. Мужчина отталкивается от пола с такой силой, что практически летит в Крамера, слово большая кошка, стремящаяся к лакомой добыче. В эту же секунду из вороха пепла на пути возникает человек. Он ловит удар ошарашенного «мастера», отбивает вверх, и тут же колко атакует, сильно кусая в рёбро мечем.<br/>      В голову Дауда льют эмоции: страх, сосредоточенность и ненависть. Сильная, глубокая и отвратительная, как свежо гниющая рана. На мгновение в чужой голове рождается стыд, любопытно, скепсис, тревожность, но сомнения пропадают, стоит ситуации сбавить темп.<br/>      Ворон отступает.<br/>      <em>Томас.<br/></em>       Где он был все это время, Бездна его забери? Почему не нападал раньше, позволяя драке зайти столь далеко… во всех смыслах! И… погодите. Он только что применил Блинк? <br/>      Китобои, коих прибавилось на балках и навесах вокруг, вздрогнули и обратили внимание на новоприбывшего. Дауд не видел, но чувствовал, как они сильнее стискивают оружие в своих руках. Лицо же Корво все ещё было хмурым, прошитым морщинами да шрамом на лбу, и лишь слегка выпрямилось от удивления. Мужчина сжал кулак и махнул им перед собой, словно дёргая за шнур. <br/>— Убейте их, — шикнул он. Несколько ближайших к волкам убийц двинулись вперёд, явно намереваясь выполнить приказ. Дауд насторожился, но заметил, что напарник не спешит ставить оборону или идти в бой. Вместо этого Томас снимает маску и люди вокруг замирают, успев сделать лишь шаг.</p><p>— Ах, — протягивает Ворон одновременно удивлённо и понимающе. — Блудный сын все же вернулся домой, — Корво язвит, зная какие струны задевает в душе парня. По собравшейся толпе проскальзывает шёпот, несколько матов. Некоторые из них — по большей части те, кто прибыли первыми, — заметно дрогнули и расслабили хватку. Словно призрака увидели. Пришедшие же позже — полностью облачённые в серые и изредка зелено-черные костюмы китобоев — реагировали более холодно, но среди них так же нашлось несколько особо эмоциональных.<br/>      Пробежав глазами по толпе, Дауд подмечает что врагов меньше, чем ожидалось. Он насчитал пятнадцать, без учёта Томаса и Корво. Но их же должно быть около тридцати. Половина все ещё не пришла?<br/>— Ты знал, что так будет, — парирует предатель.<br/>— Конечно. Я всегда знал, что ты попытаешься занять моё место, — между говорившими с хлопком натянулась невидимая струна, что словно дикая змея, вот-вот ужалит кого-то из них.<br/>— Жаль только, — Ворон продолжает говорить так легко, словно держит всю ситуацию под тотальным контролем, — что тебе не хватает сил сделать это в одиночку. — Корво бросил взгляд на Дауда, но вновь сконцентрировался на Томасе. — Сколько волка не корми, а он все равно в лес смотрит. Я разочарован, что считал тебя лучшим из <em>нас</em>, — к чему бы это не было, блондина сильно задело. Настолько, что через ментальную связь в голову лорда аж ударило отторжение.<br/>      <em>Мудак.<br/></em>       Мужчина со шрамом был полностью солидарен с этим вердиктом.<br/>— Наверное неприятно встречать достойное сопротивление спустя столько лет беспрепятственной тирании, — подмечает предатель, проведя глазами по толпе. — Нас становится все меньше. Энтони, Финн, Шон, Леон, Алекс, Десмонд. Скольких из них <em>ты</em> убил за эти два месяца? — лицо Ворона тяжелеет.— Или они тоже «заразились»? Как Джеффи, Мише и Киллиан? — телохранитель был готов услышать шёпот, вновь пошедший по толпе, но вместо этого змея только трещала сильнее, завладевая давящей тишиной. Если Томас изначально планировал отвлекать китобоев подобным образом, то Дауд готов признать своё поражение и выложить кошель на стол. Потому что это работало.<br/>      Все смотрели на говорившего, пока высокий парень в белой рубашке первым не нарушил идиллию, повернув голову к Корво. За ним повторили и другие. Дауд был вне корней конфликта группы, но даже он поддался коллективному импульсу, посмотрев на «мастера». Толпа требовала ответов.</p><p>— Надеюсь, их похороны были достойными или… извини, забыл, что твои крысы обгладывают тело вместе с костями, — Томас говорил сухо, лишь слегка придавая словам эмоционального объёма.<br/>— Джефф, Мише и Каллиан знали на что шли, пытаясь меня убить. Или мне стоило лечь и расслабиться? — Дауд услышал перепуганное и тихое «о нет», совсем рядом с собой.<br/>— Тогда почему <em>я все ещё здесь</em>? — предатель выдержал паузу, давая шанс ответить, но Корво молчал.<br/>— Не хочешь говорить? Тогда я скажу это за тебя. Потому что тебе плевать на окружающих тебя людей. Потому что для тебя в этом мире нет ничего, кроме целей и средств их достижения. Потому что для тебя мы лишь инструмент влияния. Если бы мы не были столь авторитетны, ты давно уже бы свалил, или перерезал кучку особо опасных соучастников, как ты любишь это делать! — Том совершенно внезапно поднял голос, и вернулся к обычному темпу.— Ты думал я буду боятся тебя и твоей метки вечно, как все остальные?<br/>— Спекулируешь, как настоящий аристократ.<br/>— Да плевать, — шикает блондин, делая шаг вперёд. — Если это поможет мне открыть всем глаза — пускай. Говоришь, я лгу, –его пробивало на холод от заканчивающегося самоконтроля. — Тогда докажи это. Ответь, почему мы до сих пор здесь, умираем от чумы в этом гниющем месте? Разве нет более безопасных? Разве ты ни разу не мог выдворить гвардию и плакальщиков, например, из соседнего закрытого района? Мог. А почему болезнь разрушает Дануолл и каждый день десятки раз наполняет труповозки свежим материалом?<br/>— Ты все ещё думаешь, что при Императрице все было бы не так же? Думаешь, она бы смогла все это предотвратить? Пойди умойся и проснись, наконец, — Дауда ударило током от гнева, и он кое как сдержал позыв продолжить прерванное сражение. Как Корво смеет говорить о ней! Ещё и так!<br/>— Ты сильно изменился после <em>её</em> смерти. Стал холоднее, оставил нас позади, — пробубнил Томас. Лорд понял, что ему искренне жаль за это. В голове китобоя творилась каша из эмоций: ему было грустно, одиноко, стыдно, искренне жаль вместе с холодным желание убивать, уничтожать и метаться.<br/>      Дауд понимает, как никто другой.<br/>— <em>Заткнись,</em> — шипел Ворон.<br/>— Ответь, Корво. Расскажи <em>нам</em>, в чём же я не прав, — «мастер» сжал меч в руке сильнее, сделал шаг вперёд, показываясь на свету, и расправил плечи.<br/>— Я не собираюсь оправдывается перед тобой, предатель. Ты сам выбрал свою судьбу, пойдя против <em>семьи</em> и сам сбежал, поджав хвост, когда потерпел поражение. Я надеялся, что тебе хватит мозгов больше не попадаться <em>нам</em> на глаза. Второй раз тебе не повезёт столь же сильно.</p><p>— Не прикрывайся… — Томас не смог договорить, как застыл серой статуей. Застыл не только он. Весь мир поглотил монохром, люди и крысы — коих Крамер заметил только потому, что они зависли в воздухе, — окаменели и не двигались. Из этого мира выделялось только два элемента. Он и…<br/>      Корво рванул вперёд, замахиваясь в шею своему бывшему подчинённому. Дауд кинулся на выручку, толкнул подмеченного в бок и словил атаку клинком. «Мастер» ударил намного сильнее прежнего от чего кисть напряглась и заболела, а сам Дауд отшатнулся, пытаясь не упасть. Спасибо, что оружие вообще выдержало это. Корво натурально зарычал, поняв, что его ловушка не удалась.<br/>      Лорд отступил, прикрывая собой зависшего в толчке юношу. Ворон ещё раз устремился в атаку, целясь в грудь, но теперь уже ему. Защитник пригнулся и контратаковал ноги, что как раз были на уровни его рук. Ассасин отпрянул назад. Дауд промахнулся, а после бросился на меченного всем телом. Корво выставил блок, но лорд не бил его мечом, а буквально сшиб собой. Китобойное лезвие больно рвануло под рёбрами.<br/>      Защитник снова повалил противника наземь. Лезвие зависло в паре сантиметров от лица супостата, что лишь придавало волку сил давить сильнее. Он должен пробить этот блок. Он должен победить в спарринге! Кисти начинали ныть, пальцы холодели, а в возвышение большого пальца, напротив, кололо от жара. Мечи тряслись.<br/>— Не лезь куда не просят, <em>шавка</em>, — шикнул Корво, вызывающе дёрнув головой.<br/>— Тебя забыл спросить, — огрызнулся Дауд. Он ещё раз попытался прикончить лежащего под собой, но каменные руки и скользкие пальцы явно давали понять, что большей нагрузки они не выдержат. Ворон сильно напрягся и резко дёрнул вверх, нарушая хрупкий баланс. Мышцы укололи и клинок выскользнул из рук, упав в стороне.<br/>      Защитник цокнул языком, схватил лежащего за руки, не давая атаковать. Нападавший нажал на раненое предплечье и Корво, ожидаемо, зашипел, отпуская меч, что позволило волку полностью обездвижить и обезоружить врага. Ворон то и дело дёргался, напрягался, пытаясь вырваться.<br/>— Сволочь, — Глава Китобоев неожиданно сильно потянулся правой рукой, схватившись за плащ, дёрнул в бок. Крамер поддался импульсу и внезапно почувствовал на своей шее ладонь. Дышать враз стало трудно, когда убийца надавил, провернул и прибил к земле, буквально, перевернув их положение. Спину окатил холод меча, что неудобно давил на поясницу. Благо, что лежал он долом.<br/>      Корво нажал сильнее, полностью перекрывая воздух и схватив раскладной клинок, чуть привстал, замерев так чтобы их лица находились параллельно.<br/>— Ты сдохнешь так же, как и твоя <em>подопечная</em>, телохранитель, — яд, сочившийся из рта, обжигал раздраженного. Ярость вспыхнула сильнее прежнего и казалось, вот-вот вырвется энергией из живота. Дауд вновь оскалился, пусть его маска сама по себе хорошо справлялась с этой задачей. Зубы сводило от слишком сильной хватки. Легкие начинали гореть от недостатка кислорода. Лорд вскинул голову назад и сконцентрировав ману в точке за кругом китобоев, что пытались зажать пришельцев в тиски, телепортировался.</p><p>      Защитник чуть не упал, когда давление пропало с живота и горла, воздух морозом ворвался внутрь, а время вновь продолжило свой ход. Оханья и выкрики наполнили до этого стоявшую громовую тишину.<br/>      «Мастер!», «Мастер!», «Мастер!» — эхом повторилось с нескольких сторон одновременно.<br/>      «Томас!», «Чужак!» — так же прозвучали где-то в море звуков.<br/>— Награда тому, кто убьёт нарушителей! — голос Корво властным громом окатил всех собравшиеся. Дауд ошарашено поднял голову на говорившего. Ворон все ещё подводился на ноги, а пара китобоев, нашедших место, куда переместился Дануольский зверь, бросились к нему. Защитник по привычке сжал кулак, думая, что все ещё вооружён, но вспомнив, что оружие было перехвачено, решил отступать. Дауд развернулся и заметив металлический выступ этажом выше, переместился туда. Он резко вскочил, оборачиваясь.<br/>      Пара китобоев остановились, на том месте, где он только что был, а глаза их пустых масок смотрели на него. Лорд оценил ситуацию со своей позиции.<br/>      На удивление, не все убийцы кинулись вырывать свою награду. Кто-то перехватывал инициативных, мешая, кто-то бросился к Корво, кто-то к блондину. С какими намерениями — непонятно. Лорд поймал себя на мысли, что желает Томасу удачи. Он должен спариться. Он умный.</p><p>      На площадке началась суматоха. Свои и чужие смешались. Рождались маты, крики, какие-то разборки. Более опытные ассасины, насколько предположил защитник, стали на их сторону, более молодые целились в него из наручных арбалетов.<br/>      Погодите… что?!<br/>      Крамеру показалось, что иная сила, а не собственные ум и интуиция, потянула его шагнуть влево, когда маленький болт врезался в стену позади, в нескольких сантиметрах от него. К сожалению, от второго снаряда, магическое чувство его не спасло и тот иглой попал ему в больное плечо. Мужчина качнулся и схватился за рану. Словно это могло хоть как-то уменьшить ущерб. Конечно же, причина ранения тут же покинула его, улетев вниз.<br/>      Лорд ещё раз осмотрел площадку и блинкнул на второй этаж руин. Китобой в сером испуганно повернулся и сделал шаг назад, когда Дауд возник рядом. Меченный потянул мальчишку — по телосложению это было очевидно — на себя, а после ударил ним ближайшую стену. Ассасин выронил своё оружие и совсем поник, по всей видимости потеряв сознание.<br/>      Это произошло столь неожиданно легко, что сам волк на секунду растерялся. Он выпустил тело и подобрав китобойный меч, повернулся к другим противникам. Мужчина со шрамом выставил клинок долом, предполагая атаку, но люди позади — один в светлом макинтоше, двое других в рубашках, — лишь стояли и смотрели на него.</p><p>— Предатели! — голос другого меченного разразил воздух намного громче, чем шум ссоры, что жужжала в воздухе. Дауд, вместе с другими незаинтересованными в этом до выкрика ребятами, повернулся в сторону группы, собравшейся внизу.<br/>      Ворон стоял посреди площадки залитый кровью, уже держа своё оружие в руках, а раскладной клинок закрепив на поясе. Он смотрел на Томаса и ещё троих людей, что стояли вокруг того, словно личные охранники. Четыре ассасина, были позади кричавшего полукольцом.<br/>— После всех этих лет вы предпочитаете верить <em>ему</em>?! Вы сильно пожалеете, что предали <em>меня</em>!<em>Все вы!</em>— в этот момент его метка загорелась и Корво поднял руку так, словно вытягивал что-то из земли. Его слабая тень в этот момент потемнела, сильно расширилась, словно живая. Она набухла, вышла за рамки своего плоского мира й из нескончаемой чёрной глубины показались глаза и шубы. Крысиная стая появилась буквально из-под земли. Несколько небольших группок, что сновались здесь сами по себе, мигом ринулись к пушистому ковру, аки зачарованные, из-за чего то становилось все большим и большим.<br/>      Дауду казалось, что сейчас перед ним колония из нескольких районов одновременно. И она голодна. Сильно. А метка Ворона все продолжала гореть, держа своеобразные магические двери открытыми.<br/>— Твою мать! — кто-то вскрикнул позади и тут же послышались вопли. Китобои, неважно, по какую сторону баррикад они находились, ринулись во все стороны и наверх, лишь бы только подальше от голодных грызунов. Крысы завизжали и кинулись за убегающими, словно псы. Но большее внимание к себе, конечно же, привлекал кричащий. Лорд видел, как его ноги и руки буквально тонут в живом море, как ручьями текла кровь и куски одежды падали на землю. Несколько крыс запрыгнули ему на спину, давя лишь сильнее.<br/>      Его ели заживо.</p><p>— Ардан! — вскрикнул кто-то со стороны, ещё одна метка вспыхнула дальше слева. Связь натянулась, когда Притяжение схватило бедолагу и подтянуло к Томасу. Дауд не наблюдал за тем, в каком состоянии находился спасённый, и кто ринулся к нему на помощь. Он смотрел на Корво, что так же не спускал с него взгляда.<br/>      Глаза убийцы покраснели и наполнились тем самым убивающим гневом. Яростью, что горела и метала все, как огромный лесной пожар. Как крысы, что остались у его ног. Кулаки дрожали, грудь часто вздымалась и зубы сверкали.<br/>      «Действуй, телохранитель», — именно это защитник прочитал на лице соперника.<br/>      Дауд перебрал костяшками пальцев, поднял руку и воззвал к Бездне, притягивая противника к себе. Лезь в море своры совершенно не хотелось. Когда магия подхватила его, Корво, казалось, не сопротивлялся. Крамер повторил свой ранний ход — швырнул в стену второго этажа.<br/>      Китобои, что были рядом, разбежались от греха подальше. <br/>      Ворон, кажется ожидал, что лорд поступит именно так. Поэтому, вместо того, чтобы легко и просто раздробить свой позвоночник об каменное препятствие, он решил выёбнуться. Оттолкнулся от стены ногами, крутнулся и на двести семьдесят градусов и приземлился. Блядский трюкач.</p><p>      Дауд впал в небольшой ступор, и противник вырвал у него преимущество первой атаки. Рысью бросился к лорду. Телохранитель уклонился, кинувшись в сторону и контратаковал. Убийца парировал и не заминаясь ударил в ответ — сильно порезав Дауда в бок. На язык попал металлический привкус, какая-то мокрота плеснула из горла и кровь забилась в ушах. Защитник ответил, шагая вперёд, сокращая и без того малое расстояние между ними, и размашисто ударил. Ворон попытался блокировать, но Крамер все же смог зацепить ключицу.<br/>      <b>Сдохни</b><b> тварь!</b><b> Сдохни!<br/></b>       Сердце забилось сильнее и пульсирующая боль, хлещущая из ран на плече, боках и ногах, омылась холодной волной, притупляясь.<br/>      Дауд не дал противнику возможность ответить, повторил круговое движение, разрезая грудь и плечо. Ворон выплюнул какие-то маты, роняя оружие и хватаясь за рану. Лорд зацепил его за воротник макинтоша, и подтянул к себе. Ассасин весь в крови, но из-за цвета накидки это не бросалось в глаза. Корво поддался, вскинул голову назад, словно гордый лев, и так же схватил его за плащ, правда одной рукой. Левой. Рукав Главы Китобоев немного сполз, позволяя Дарнуоллскому зверю, заметить, что предплечье забито татуированными линиями.       Они остановились у обрыва. Внизу роились крысы, видали и царапали доски, забираясь друг на дружку в бешеном порыве добраться до меченых. Орда пыталась лезть на стены, но все время отвлекалась на других людей, что перед ней мельтешили. Впрочем, это не задержит её надолго.</p><p>— Только посмотри на себя, — шепнул Корво. — Стоишь тут с китобоями за плечами, столь уверенный в своей победе. Ха! –его смешок был ироничным, хриплым и до тошноты противным, за что Дауд наградил его резким, угрожающим толчком и приставленным к животу клинком. Слегка расфокусированный взгляд сосредоточился на нем, и противник потянул Крамера к себе, позволяя оружию прийти сквозь ткань и подрезать кожу.<br/>— Заткнись, — рыкнул Крамер, понимая, что Корво собирается сказать ему что-то провокационное.<br/>— <em>Лорд-Защитник снизошёл до моего уровня</em>, какая честь,  — убийца императрицы выдохнул это в ухо и Дауда словно переключило. Его окатило холодом и тёмное, липкое чувство, что он всегда держал внутри, вырвалось наружу.<br/>      Корво говорить, что он… на его уровне? Значитъ… такой же? Это не может быть правдой! Дауд ни за что бы не стал таким монстром, как эта гнусная пародия на человека, что лежала в его руках, противно ухмылялась. Это…<br/>      — Наглая лож! — вскрикнул он, отбрасывая ассасина к стене. Мужчина ахнул от удара и припал к полу, словно ноги его не слушались.<br/>      — Лож! — взвыл лорд, подходя. Ворон лишь посмотрел на него снизу-вверх так, как смотрят сверху вниз.<br/>      — Раззуй глаза, все уже это видят. Скоро и ты… увидишь! — до этого игравший в беспомощного Корво, резко приподнялся и одним махом достал меч из ножен целой рукой, мгновенно применяя тот в ход. Дауд отошёл назад, попав под удар только локтем, выловил слабое место и ударил.</p><p>      Он схватил меч, вложил в движение все гнев да ненависть, и замахнулся Ворону под выставленную руку. Острый метал разрезал одежды, сухожилье и манжету плеча. Конечность в это же мгновение упала на землю бесполезным куском мяса. Лицо врага — первый и единственный раз на памяти Дауда — расправилось и сильно вытянулось, пропитавшись настоящим страхом. Корво открыл рот, чтобы толи вдохнуть, то ли закричать, но у него больше не было на это времени. Мужчина со шрамом перехватил оружие и прошиб им голову. Оружие разрезало нёбу и с хрустом да чавканьем вышло с другой стороны, выше бровей, когда глаза Корво закатились и упали.<br/>      Крамер вновь изменил положение ладони на рукояти и всадил китобойный меч ещё глубже.<br/>      По самую гарду.<br/>      Лишь после этого он позволил мёртвому телу упасть. Остатки безмятежно завалились на бок и кровь обильно пошла с огромной открытой раны. Дауд стоял и смотрел на своего врага, словно на упавший манекен.</p><p>      Все закончилось. Он… поделил. Победил! Хахаха! Наконец-то! Слава Чужому и его Бездне <em>наконец-то</em>! Он так долго думал об этом, так долго размышлял, переживал, суетился, мечтал.       И теперь он здесь. Он жив, а Корво мёртв. На веки вечные.<br/>      Джессамина отомщена. Её честь восстановлена! Она бы точно ним гордилась. Она всегда ним гордилась. За мастерство, за умение сражаться, превозмогать. <em>Эмили может спать спокойно. Больше ничто ей не угрожает.<br/></em>       На лице родилась почти детская улыбка. Дауд часто задышал и обернулся.</p><p>      Самые ближние от него китобои стояли в двух-трёх шагах. Некоторые любопытные маски выглядывали из-за дверной рамы и окна, выходящему к самодельному балкончику. Они собрались группкой, плечо к плечу, и дружно уставились на него, словно на чудо, на новшество, на инопланетянина.<br/>      <em>Или на самый страшный кошмар.<br/></em>       Томаса Дауд выловил быстро. Он находился с краю и смотрел на него так же заворожённо. Но если понять остальных лорд мог лишь по собственным догадкам, то вот его он читал, словно открытую книгу. Лицо подмеченого не выражало никакой конкретной эмоции. Раньше это была маска, лишь игра, сейчас — просто-напросто незнание, как нужно реагировать. В голове он то искрил неверием, то пылал гневом, то расплывался радостью. Блистали вера, грусть, боль, надежда, облегчение, трепет. Страх. Перед ним и перед неизменным, перед будущим.<br/>      Не выдержав зрительного контакта, блондин опустил глаза и отвернулся. Самой сильной эмоцией было опустошение.<br/>      Улыбка и чувство победы упали в ноги, не найдя поддержки.<br/>      Сначала Дауд не понимал Томаса. Разве это не то, чего он хотел? Разве это не то, что сделает их жизнь лучше, подарить свободу, шанс на спасение? Разве он не должен радоваться, как Лорд-Защитник? Корво мёртв. Зло повержено.<br/>      После чего понял, что и сам… не в восторге. Гнев все ещё бьет в голову, все ещё гонит вперёд и морит жаждой насилия. Он вновь посмотрел на Корво, и заметил, что кровавая лужа коснулась его ботинка.<br/>      <b>Он может самолично покромсать его на ломтики, освежевать и выкинуть вниз к своим же питомцам, что с радостью проглотят все, до последней капли крови и не подаваться. Стая уже начала пожирать сама себя. А после он даст ей другую пишу — всех, кто посмеет встать на пути, кто осмелится оспорить его право на месть. Ведь в тот день был не один лишь Корво. Были и другие, достойные смерти люди. И они здесь, стоит лишь неожиданно напасть…<br/></b>       Голова мертвеца лежала на собственной руке, словно на подушке. В пальцах он все ещё держал клинок ассасина — изобретение Пьеро. Он почти не было замазано кровью.<br/>      Красная жидкость была на краю лезвия, и слегка размазана по долу, словно протерли её сальной тряпкой, но кровь совершенно не помешала Дауду рассмотреть себя.</p><p>      Отражение было странным — неправильным, вытянутым и вовсе мало походящим на человека — но все равно показывало истинно верную картину действительность: мужчину, избраного богом, в тёмной, навеивающей лишь ужас, маске, замаранного в крови убитого им же человека. И желающего проливать больше.<br/>      У лорда аж подкосились ноги, когда животное, что смотрело на него, блеснуло глазами.</p><p>
  <em>Лорд-Защитник снизошёл до моего уровня.</em>
</p><p>— М-мастер, — голос позвал его и Дауд неосознанно повернулся, вновь посмотрев на стоящих людей. Некоторые из них сняли свои маски. Каждый бледен, как мел, и шокирован до глубины души. По крайней мере они выглядели так, пока смотрели на труп. Стоило глазам подняться выше и встретиться с звериной маской, как они тут же менялись. Кто-то вспыхивал красным он гнева, кто-то терялся от страха, но все как один, испытывали <em>отвращение</em>.<br/>      Они тоже увидели это?<br/>— Тварь! — вскрикнул какой-то парень со слезами в голосе. Из толпы показался китобой в сером и рысью бросился на защитника. Крамер растерялся, выпустил оружие и отступил назад, чудом не запутавшись в ногах мертвеца.<br/>— Сволочь!<br/>— Паскуда!<br/>— Схватите его!<br/>— С-стоп!<br/>      Ещё несколько раздраженных да обиженных голосов, сорвались с места громким топотом, подгоняя его. Дауд одним рывком взобрался на стену и собрав последние силы, телепортировался на проверенный ранее балкончик.<br/>— Ты так легко не убежишь, <em>урод</em>.<br/>— За ним!<br/>— Акила, сука, стой, кому сказал!<br/>      Позади вновь начинался кипишь. Несколько голосов долетели из-за спины, но у Крамера не было ни сил, ни желания, ни времени оборачиваться и разбираться, что там происходит. Мужчина взобрался на крышу, на мгновение запнулся, — за что чуть не поплатился ещё одной раной от арбалетного болта — и тут же побежал дальше. По памяти направляясь домой.</p><p>***</p><p>      Человек со шрамом надеялся, что последователи Корво будут гнаться за ним лишь до границ Затопленного квартала, но нет. Преодолев Ворота Радшора они лишь набрали темп. Дауд то и дело какое-как доковыливал от одного импровизированного укрытия, до другого.<br/>      Когда адреналин и шок спали, на тело вновь налегли усталость и боль. Его плечо горело, бока кусались всякий раз, как одежда прикасалась к порезам (думаю, не нужно говорить, что это происходило постоянно), в груди ломило и кололо, а его ноги, по ощущениям, превратились в тёрки. Или точно имели примерно такое же количество царапин и укусов, что казались дырами. Голова то каменела, то набивалось ватой, дыхание сбивалось и Дауду приходилось иногда останавливаться, чтобы понять, куда ему вообще нужно двигается.</p><p>      Небо окончательно накрылось тучами и мир поглотила тьма. Где-то вдалеке он слышал гром и шум падающей воды, но там, где он находился сейчас дождь ещё не начался. Лишь маленькие капельки неуклюже падали к земле, а в воздух пах мокрым камнем.<br/>      Мало того, что погода и состояние не располагали к подобным пробежкам, так ещё…<br/>— Где он?! Где он, блять?! — закричал голос.<br/>— Ты не сможешь прятаться вечно! — совсем над головой послышались тяжёлые шаги. Китобои упорно его преследовали и угрожали. Вели себя они вспыльчиво и совсем не профессионально, но это отнюдь никак не делало их менее опасными в глазах полумёртвого Крамера. Напротив, их гон его ещё больше выматывал. А ещё окунал в чувство дежавю….<br/>— Заебал… <br/>— Слушайте, он ведь… бежит назад? — один спросил, остальные не ответили. — Кто-то помнит то место, что наблюдал Рульфио?<br/>— Мастер Рульфио, — с грустью выдохнул другой голос.<br/>— Что-то связанное с волкодавами. Собачьи, собачье… <br/>— «Пёсья яма», — на этом моменте, лорда словно ударили по затылку.<br/>— Точно. Бегом. Мы точно найдём его там, — Дауд не сразу понял, что китобои тут же сорвались с места и устремились в обговорённом направлении. Он выглянул наверх из окна подвала, в котором прятался.</p><p>      Они действительно убежали или лишь сделали вид, чтобы выманить его? В любом случае, китобои действительно знали о месте, где основались Лоялисты, что можешь означать лишь одно… за ними действительно наблюдали. Наблюдали долго, но не мешали. Да и не похоже, что собирались. А ещё это означает что… Эмили в опасности!<br/>      Эмили. Стояло этому имени прозвучать в голове, как в теле забилась сирена тревоги. О нет. Нет-нет-нет! Он не может позволить этому случится! Он не позволит и волоску упасть с её головы.<br/>      И если они, эти жалкие черви, посмели желать ей вреда — возможно, они знали, как она ему дорога, раз уж наблюдали, — они поплатиться за это. Ярость и адреналин вновь ударили в душу, затмевая холодную голову.<br/>      Дауд нахмурился и выбрался из укрытия обратно на крыши. Их маленькая погоня внезапно перевернулась. Мужчина вдохнул прохладный воздух и устремился вперёд.<br/>      С каждой минутой дождь становился ещё сильнее, а крыши все более скользкими, но Дауд и не думал сбавлять скорость. Он упорно мчался вперёд, пытаясь держать ритм дыхания. Голова все ещё кружилась и мир временами плыл, что заставляло его остановиться, но чёткая цель гнала эффективнее страха смерти или толпы недовольных болванчиков.<br/>      <em>Эмили.<br/></em>       Он не может её потерять! Он ведь обещал, что вернётся!</p><p>      Спустя ещё пару минут кросс марша, лорд заметил впереди небольшой человеческий силуэт. Он немного ускорился и когда их разделяло метров с десять, вырвал из себя последние силы, блинкая за спину китобоя.<br/>      Дауд тут же схватил его за шею и потянул на себя, заставляя остановиться чересчур резко. Парнишка в руках задёргался и закряхтел, когда Крамер обхватил его и начал давить на позвонки с разных сторон. Сил едва хватило на перелом шеи, но в конечном итоге у него это получилось, и китобой упал на крышу. Подняв его оружие — меч да гранату — мужчина двинулся дальше.<br/>      Впереди он заметил и оставшихся троих гонцов. Один из них, самый последний, лишь спустя несколько крыш, обернулся, проверить следует ли за ним кто и резко остановился, заметив преследующую тень. Слишком большую и опасную, чтобы быть другом.<br/>— Блять! — выдохнул он, когда Защитник материализовался перед ним и резко ударил в живот. После этого Дауд понял его за противогаз, заставляя задрать голову и проткнул горло насквозь.</p><p>      По сравнению с их вожаком эти казались совсем ещё… детьми. <em>Буквально.</em> Они были невысокими, компактными, необычайно проворными, наглыми и вспыльчивыми. Как дети. Дауд выпрямился и задумался возможно ли такое? Кого они принимают в свои ряды? Неужели, действительно, даже <em>детей</em>?<br/>      Мужчину передёрнуло, когда он почувствовал на себе взгляд и быстро нашёл источник. Один из серых китобоев смотрел на него. Через минуту рядом с ним появился и второй. Врагов разделала улица, поэму ребята — а теперь Крамер видел это яснее дня — дразнили его взглядами противогазов и блеском мечей. Ярость снова отступила, ничего не оставляя за собой. Нет, напротив. Его слишком сильно переполняли эмоции, чтобы он мог правильно их выразить. Грусть, горе, страх, боль, отчаяние. Дети. Он только что убил обычных детей.</p><p>      Защитник медленно нагнулся, оставив меч и гранату на земле, рядом с… заколотым им же человеком и медленно побрёл дальше.<br/>      Он устал. Так просто устал. И запутался. Почему он чувствует щастя, радости и гордости? Он ведь заслужил это, ему это нужно. Почему нет облегчения, нет легкости обещаний и долгов? Он ведь сделал все в точности, как желал. Почему он чувствует себя…паршиво?<br/>      Конечно же китобои настигли его через несколько минут. Они закономерно были злы, обижены и жестоки. Жаль лишь, что не неопытны. Предсказуемо махали старыми мечами, в надежде зацепить его. Кричали, проклинали и желали смерти. Желали мести.</p><p>      Дауд ничего не говорил в ответ. Не спорил, но и не извинялся, пусть и хотелось. Кость стала поперёк горла мешала говорить. Он вырубил и спрятал китобоев от дождя, в надежде, что их старшие забурит этих домой, или что они сами пойдут туда, когда проснуться.<br/>      Кое как усадив их под крышей, Дауд завалился рядом, тяжело дыша. Ноги поблагодарили его за это, окатившись долгожданным холодом, и спина заныла, когда он припал к земле. Мужчина лениво повернул голову и снял маску с ближайшего парня. Его чуть не стошнило. Нет, не потому что он китобой был уродлив, напротив — симпатичный, миловидный, коротко стриженный, молодой парень лет пятнадцати-семнадцати. Другие наверное тоже…<br/>      Крамер скривился, откинул серого китобоя на собрала, отвернулся и прислонил голову к холодной стене. Он закрыть глаза лишь для того, чтобы отдышаться и сосредоточиться. Не видеть.<br/>      Когда он в следующий раз открыл глаза — пусть и прошла всего секунда, — на улице заметно посветлело, но дождь и ночь все ещё господствовали. Защитнику казалось, что его состояние стало только хуже из-за этого короткого сна. Вставая, он заметил, как перемазаны в крови его руки и бинты, заметил несколько больших царапин на плаще. Штаны и вовсе превратилась окровавленные лохмотья. Выпив ещё один бальзам, Дауд выходит из укрытия.<br/>      Ему нужно домой.</p><p>***</p><p>      Вскоре показался паб.<br/>      К этому моменту дождь уже заметно тарабанил по крышам, дорогам и голове. На улицы проступил серый свет. Приходило утро.<br/>      Но несмотря на столь ранний час, Дауд заметил огни в пабе. Светло было в мастерской, на первом и на последнем — его — этаже. Мужчина телепортом переместился на крышу и тут же остановился, чуть не споткнувшись об собственные ноги. Лорд поднял голову к небу и прислушался. Сердце так медленно качается в груди… и струна бренчит за ушами.<br/>      Томас. Крамер без лишних слов оборвал эту нить. Их история закончилась, задача выполнена. Да и не факт, что китобой вовсе захочет видеть его вне гроба, после произошедшего. Кажется, он жалеет о своем же решении.</p><p>      Ещё немного постояв, Дауд все же решает дойти до своей кровати. Он поднимается по ступенькам, чертыхаясь открывает дверь, снимает маску, бросая её себе под ноги, не в силах нести эту тяжесть. В тёмном коридоре — не жилой части чердака — противно сыро, холодно и темно. Мужчина видит свет и маленький силуэт в дверной раме. А после ещё один и ещё, и ещё. Они были взрослыми.<br/>— Д-Дауд? — высокий, перепуганный и заплаканный голос окрыляет и лорд поддаётся, делая аккуратный шаг. Маленькая фигура в белых одеяниях подбегает, раскрыв руки для объятий. Крамер падает на колени и ловит её.<br/>— Дауд! Я знала! Я знала, что ты вернёшься! —  закричала Эмили. Она шмыгнула носом и уткнулась в ключицу носом, заплакав. Девочка сильно вцепилась в него, от чего раны на боках разлились огнем. Она отпрянула, но лорд лишь прижал её к себе. Обняв её руками, услышав голос, лорд почувствовал себя в безопасности. Он положил лоб на плечо, сильно выгнувшись, и немного покачивался в объятиях.Он старался держать глаза открытыми, пусть веки становились все тяжелее и тяжелее.<br/>      Когда Эмили рядом все хорошо, так всегда было. Когда она рядом нет тревог и забот, болезней и хворей. Нет ярости и злости. Нет жестоких убийств, детского кровопролития и… радости за это. Рядом с ней мир такой, каким должен быть — мирный и прекрасный в простоте. Без миллиарда сторон и мнений, без предательств. Что-то понятное, правильное и неизменно работающее так, как задумано. Все такое, как было раньше, всего чуть больше года назад.<br/>      Дауд так скучал за этим её миром. Вне него он несчастен, одинок и беззащитен. Он всегда в опасности и дискомфорте.</p><p>      Она что-то бубнила ему на ухо, что-то спрашивала и мямлила, но как бы Крамер не старался, рот не шевелился, мир плыл пятнами, и звук смешивался, словно сквозь мутную воду говорили.<br/>— Дауд, ты меня слышишь? — слова через силу пробились сквозь боль и писк в ушах. Что-то горячее коснулось его щеки, и он из последних сил повернул голову к этому теплу.<br/>— Ты бледный и холодный, — незнакомый голос дрожал. — Дауд?.. Дауд! — он не смог увидит лицо говорившего, прежде чем мир поглотила тьма.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Бем! Ну что, как вам? Уверена вы все этого ждали.</p><p>И прежде чем кто-то скажет "Вот нам маячили Корво весь фик, а тут с ним разбираются на 2/3 главы! Что за дела?!" Я хочу кое-что сказать:<br/>1) ДА!<br/>2) Если исключить из внимания Длс, книгу и Дото, то Дауд тоже появляется в игре два раза: в прологе и в предпоследней миссии. Не густо так то. Разница лишь в том, что про Дауда мы почти ничего не слышим всю игру, а Крамер зациклился на Ковро, как на непосредственном зле ("здесь должна быть чутка про злопамятных козерогов" @козерог). И Томас ещё не подкидывает ему никаких предлогов думать иначе, потому что булочка обиженная.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Экстра II: Семья</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Когда Дауд уходит, Эмили становиться грустно.</p><p>      Без него одиноко, тоскливо и, что самое главное, не безопасно. Куда бы она не шла, что бы не делала и с кем бы не говорила, девочке все казалось, что… что-то не так. Ну вот просто не так и все. — Ты куда-то вновь уходишь, я права?</p><p>— Дауд сидит перед ней. Немного скованный, одна рука на ноге, другая на матраце рядом с ней. Лицо все ещё кажется хмурим, но от усталости или от сосредоточенности — непонятно. Его силуэт утяжеляет чёрный плащ и украшенный золотом жакет. Эта форма навевает воспоминания и надежду на то, что… <br/>— Совсем ненадолго, — он вымученно улыбается. — Я иду мстить за смерть Джессамины.<br/>      Конечно, смерть матери — груз для них обоих. Ведь её и вправду нет в живых. Люди в противогазных масках убили её. Такие как Томас, или точнее, он такой же как они, верно?<br/>— А ты точно должен? То есть, сейчас уже довольно поздно, ты, наверное, устал, да ещё и всё что произошло внизу. Я… — воздух в лёгких закончился, вынуждая сделать паузу. Волна паники окутала её вместе с мимолётными воспоминаниями.</p><p>      Прошёл всего час. Она хорошо помнит детали. Эмили была рада видеть Дауда и как все счастливо поднимали бокалы за то, что они скоро будут дома. А после — только настороженное лицо Лорда-Защитника. Тяжёлое и мрачное, не сулящее ничего хорошего.<br/>      Так и случилось. Спокойствие вмиг обратилось шумом: выкрики Каллисты напугали Эмили больше, чем удары и разбитое стекло. Эбнер, стоящий рядом с ней, вмиг подключился к драке обездвижив Тревора-зануду. Смотритель успел оголить свою саблю, а адмирал поднялся, рыча как пёс, прежде чем упасть то ли замертво, то ли без сознания. Как и Пендолтон, как и Уоллес, как и Мартин. Сопротивление подавили быстро и агрессивно. Тогда она ещё не знала, как близок был Дауд к смерти.<br/>      Когда все позже говорили об этом Эмили старалась делать вид, что не замечает, что не ловит каждое слово о яде и о том, что о тот мог убить Лорда-Защитника. Она до сих пор не понимает зачем они так поступили. Разве Лоялисты не хотят, чтобы все стало как раньше? Чтобы она заняла место матери?</p><p>— Это все не может подождать? Пока мы не вернёмся домой? Пока все не будет хорошо? — она надеется, что так оно и есть. Что лорд скажет, как много сделал за сегодня. Что подождёт до утра, ибо устал. А потом ещё немножко и ещё. Может, перенесёт на будущее. Побудет рядом. Живим.<br/>      Хмурый взгляд предупреждает об ответе:<br/>— Извини. Это нельзя отложить, — его слова отяжеляют и без того грузные детские глаза. Нет. Он все же уходит в темноту. Дауд, точно вспомнив об чём-то, начинает копаться в своих ремнях, с трудом достаёт небольшую бумажку из кармана рубашки и золотую пластинку из своей сумки, а после отдаёт ей.<br/>— Что это?<br/>— Я нашёл это в Башне. Это… Джессамина хотела бы, что бы ты это услышала. И твой рисунок, что ты мне его подарила, — Эмили задерживает дыхание, посмотрев на него и приложив вещи к груди. — Ты можешь послушать её без меня или можешь подождать до завтра, тогда мы сделаем это вместе.<br/>— А рисунок? — Эмили кое-как заставляет себя дышать. — Почему ты мне его вернул?<br/>— Даю на сохранность. Не хочу, чтобы он пострадал, — «и что бы, случись с тобой что-то, он про меня напомнил» с грустью подмечает девочка сама себе. Объятия, мягкие и такие тёплые, точно пытаются её подбодрить и прогнать плохие мысли, что мухами роились вокруг.<br/>— Когда я вернусь, мы поедем домой, даю слово.<br/>— Ты ведь будешь в порядке, правда? — слёзы подступили к горлу, сбивая всякий упрямый боевой настрой, но Эмили старалась сдерживается. Если… это нужно, чтобы Дауд не беспокоился.<br/>— Конечно. Я ведь обещал, что всегда буду возвращается, — «и что умру только тогда, когда ты увидишь мой труп» — гадкая мысль соскальзывает в голове, заставляя её вздрогнуть. Но, что, если он никого не вернётся? Что если она не сможет увидеть его, пусть и мёртвого? Вечная пустая надежда и память, заключённая в оболочку пластинки и рисунка в руках? Что лучше: пустая, но все же, надежда или страшная правда?<br/>      Объятия усиливаются, возвращая Эмили в эту минуту. Дауд поднимает голову и мягко целует в лоб. По щекам пробегает приятное смущение.</p><p>— Я люблю тебя, — он тихо рокочет.<br/>— Я тоже тебя люблю, — она выдыхает в плечо. Лорд вновь смещается, возвращаюсь в прежнее положение.<br/>— Но убийцы должны получить по заслугам, — голос стал глубже, а слова мрачнее.<br/>— Должны, — она согласна. Эмили тоже хочется, что бы все эти… <em>нелюд</em><em>и сдохли</em>. Что бы не могли дышать, корчились в муках и крови. Так же неожиданно, так же резко, как умерла её мать. Что б они кричали и плакали, и бились в гневе, не в силах ничего изменить, как она.</p><p>       Воспитанница согласна с Даудом, но… она не хочет, чтобы он уходил.<br/>— Ложись отдыхать, Эмили. Тебе нужны новые силы, — он прекращает объятия, смотрит на неё, со все той же натянутой улыбкой. Девочке тоже хочется ответить, тоже улыбнуться, но давящее чувство, не даёт свету прорваться. Она аккуратно кладёт перфокарту и бумагу рядом с собой и умостившись под одеялом, смотрит на него.<br/>— Спокойной ночи, — желает лорд.<br/>— Спокойной, — Эмили поддерживает игру в прошлое. Дауд аккуратно проводит ладонью по её руке и тут уже ходит, лишь у выхода бросив последний взгляд.       А после он пропал во тьме. А вместе с этим пропала и часть души.</p><p>      Защитник о чём-то поговорил с Каллистой, и гувернантка заходит через минуту. Эмили бы хотела увидеть другого человека на её месте. Женщина тушит свет, говорит: «спокойной ночи, милая» и сама занимает соседнюю кровать. Выдержанно садится, расслабленно кутается в одеяле, прежде чем лечь и отвернуться.<br/>      Девочка держится целую минуту, прежде чем подтянуть подаренные вещи ближе и снова прижимает их к себе. Табуны мурашек бегут по коже от эмоций внутри.<br/>      Она не хочет спать. Она желает вскочить и метаться по комнате как смерч, как торнадо. Кричать, кричать и звать на помощь, пусть эта помощь ей и не нужна. Ей хочется плеваться ядом, на окружающих, да и на себя не помешало бы. За то, что они посмели допустить такое! Он чуть не умер! Умер! Умер…<br/>      Эмили и себе отворачивается к стене, кусает и без того сухие и порванные губы, перекрывая физической болью душевную. Чувство рвущейся кожи столько резкое, что ненароком вызывает влагу на глаза. А за ними следует и слёзы, противным теплом бегущие по щекам.<br/>      Так что же лучше: пустая надежда или горькая правда?<br/>      Эмили решает, что второе. Первое уже не дало ей ничего хорошего.</p><p>***</p><p>      Даже после накатившей грусти, у Эмили не получилось уснуть. Она временами закрывает глаза, видя лишь темноту, дремлет несколько минут, а после вновь просыпается. Паника бьёт в грудь и колит в ноги. Предчувствие не может успокоится, шепчет на ухо: «встань, сделай что-то!». Нутром она чувствует, что защитник в опасности. Может, стояло все же быть более напористой? Она знает, как Дауд упрям. Ей никогда не удавалось переубедить его в чём-то. Она пыталась, и не раз. Мама часто в шутку говорила об этом, а отца — она не помнила, но знала, — это раздражало.       Вдруг… он бы послушал её на этот раз? Как часто слушал <em>её…</em></p><p>      Спустя какое-то время Эмили поддаётся искушению. Медленно поднимает голову и вглядывается в темноту. На улице ещё темно. За окном шумит Ренхевен, угрожающие разбивая берега волнами, и вдалеке гремит подходящая буря. В комнате также стоит мрак и лишь слабый свет из печки, в которой тлеют угли, позволяют ей видеть, что творится внутри. Да и то лишь разницей густой и серой тени. Ничего не изменилось, все спокойно. Каллиста мирно спит на своей кровати. Одеяло на её груди плавно поднимается и падает в так дыхания.<br/>      Устав лежать, девочка старается аккуратно сесть. Её кровать старая и мягкая, скрипит от почти любого движения. Колдуин не желает будить гувернантку больше для себя, чем для неё. Не хочется сейчас случать очередную подбадривающую тираду (пусть Эмили и не скрывает, что ей приятно, когда Каллиста о ней заботиться), или чувствовать на себе её пристальный взгляд, пока царевна что-то рисует или пишет.<br/>      Понаблюдав за воспитательницей пару мгновений и поняв, что шорохи на соседней кровати её не разбудили, Эмили аккуратно подбирает перфокарту и всматривается в неё. Золотая пластинка белым пятном выделяется на фоне рук, кровати и тёмного пола. Она не новая, но использовалась не часто, а также на ней явно что-то записано. Повертев объект туда-сюда Эмили не обнаруживает ничего, что могло подтолкнуть к содержанию. Никакого значка, ни слова, ни буквы, что так любят оставлять на подобных вещицах.<br/>      « <em>«Это… Джессамина хотела бы, что бы ты это услышала»</em> — интересно, что имелось в виду? Ведь, даже не <em>он</em> хочет, чтобы я это услышала, а <em>она</em>. Может это что-то, что мама оставила?» — от это мысли девочку пробирает секундная дрожь и в горле моментально пересыхает. Если раньше, пока Дауд был ещё здесь, ей было более важно, чтобы он остался рядом, то сейчас все внимание переключилось на подарок. Подарок из прошлого.<br/>      Эмили задумывается, где в пабе можно найти аудиограф. Она исследовала это место лишь украдкой, пока люди отворачивались или пока искала место в той одной игре в прятки, что ей удавалось увлечь Каллисту. У Самуэля, кажется, был один.Но наведывается к нему посреди ночи не хотелось. Возможно один был у лорда Пендлтона (она слышала, как он говорит сам с собой, когда один в комнате) или у адмирала Хэвлока…</p><p>      Из дум девочку вырвали странные звуки, донёсшиеся из-за двери. Кто-то идёт по металлическим листам. Кто-то в компании. Она постаралась перебрать всех, кого знала. Лорд-Защитник, очевидно, первым пришёл на ум, но он — вероятно вместе с Китобоем — ушёл… некоторое время назад. Уже вернулся? Маловероятно, слишком быстро. Может это Эбнер с… Лидий или Антоном, например. Проверяет, все ли в порядке. Девочка навострила уши и замерла в позе полусидя, не зная стоит идти на встречу или притворится спящей.</p><p>— Ты уверена, что она там? — спросил женский голос. Чуть выше среднего, живой и слегка скрипучий, словно его обладательница долго не пила воды. Это Сесилия? Нет, она слишком молода ля такого тона, да и не говорит так уверенно. Лидия? У неё голос грубее.<br/>      Вывод напрашивается сам собой — чужаки.<br/>      Ноги уколото холодом и сердце ударило в горле. Как посторонние смогли их найти? Разве это не секретное место? Как они прошли сюда? Но самым главным вопросом был: <em>что делать</em>? — Да, — ответила ей другая незнакомка, с довольно грубым голосом и тоном. — Это её комната.<br/>— Бедная девочка, — выдохнула первая. — Никто не достоит подобного обращения с собой. Жить в таком месте, далеко от семьи.<br/>— Я бы не назвала Бригмор лучшим вариантом на замену, — саркастичный комментарий от второй. Бригмор? Эмили никогда не слышала об этом месте раньше. Незнакомка со скрипучим голосом сделала довольно громкий шаг в сторону.<br/>— Может и так, Билли, но с госпожой она будет в безопасности и уже совсем скоро её жизнь станет лучше, — огрызнулась незнакомка.</p><p>      «Госпожа?» — переспросила сама у себя Эмили. — «Они что, из «Золотой кошки»?», — при воспоминаниях этого гнусного места девочку словно током ударило. Она надеялась, что ошиблась.</p><p>— Тише, — шикнула, по всей видимости, Билли. — Не шуми и давай начинай. Скоро будет дождь, — ответа не последовало. Эмили услышала, как незнакомки подошли ещё ближе, но не решились открывать дверь. Девочка встала на ноги, не в силах оторвать взгляд от входа.</p><p>      Страх ударил в голову. Что же делать? Что же? Дауда ведь нет рядом, а где находится Эбнер Эмили не знает. Наверное, довольно далеко раз уж не видит и не слышит — Бездна его забери — чужаков. Как минимум в пабе.<br/>      В комнате повеяло холодом, когда что-то чёрное и слизкое появилось из-под земли. Из-за общей темноты девочка не могла распознать что именно это такое, но с уверенностью могла сказать: оно живое, холодное и пахнувшее мокрой землёй. А ещё это нечто заставляет кровь в её жилах застыть. Оно крутнулось на месте, немного высунув язык вперёд, и поползла в её направлении.<br/>— Сдохни, — шикнула Эмили, со всей силы ударив нечто по языку. Чудовище качнулось, подавшись назад, но не издало никакого звука. Чужой, а вдруг это огромная змея? Неизвестное существо резко бросилось вперёд и обхватив её ногу с силой потянуло на себя, забираясь все выше по ней. Противник не был скользким… он мясистый, словно…огромная лоза. Девочка чуть не упала и вскрикнула, поддавшись панике.<br/>      Каллиста подорвалась с кровати в тот же момент, что открылась дверь. Шум наполнил пространство. Гувернантка попыталась встать и закричать, но прибившая её к месту девушка в красном, что одной рукой держала её за горло, а второй уже подставила меч к животу, помешала. К Эмили же кинулась другая — странная дама в специфическом костюме. Длинная голубо-серая рубашка выглядывала из-под короткой старой куртки, и была застегнута лишь на средние пуговицы, кое как прикрывая грудь. За место неё, с этим отлично справлялись розы — на вид самое настоящие — что оплетали горло воротником. Длинные ноги в узких черных штанах были переплетены тонкими лозами.<br/>      Она, в отличии от своей спутницы, действовала более нежно, аккуратно переступила зелёный толстый стебель, что держал Эмили на месте у кровати, и подошла ближе. Она вальяжно преклонилась и присела, чтобы их глаза были примерно на одном уровне. У женщины было длинное, хитрое лицо, с аккуратным носиком, острым подбородком и пухлыми губами. Если бы не странный наряд и запах роз, кое как перекрывающий запах других растений и воды — она бы точно была похожей на приличную аристократку.</p><p>— Здравствуйте, Ваше Величество леди Эмили, — поприветствовала её незнакомка. Это она. Так, что со скрипучим голосом. Колдуин бросила взгляд на другую, что сдерживала перепуганную, бледную Каллисту. Она одета в… китобойный костюм, за тем лишь исключением, что её накидка была красной, а не темно-зелёной, как у Томаса. Но это не помешало девочке узнать противогаз за поясом, патронташ и широкий, короткий, одноручный меч. У незнакомки были короткие волосы до плеч и, как поняла она, грубый голос.<br/>— Кто вы? — сухо, даже с отторжением, спросила Эмили, попытавшись стать более ровно, но лоза, до сих пор до боли сжимающая икру, помешала. Женщина с розами посмотрела на растение, задумавшись, и погладила его. Оно ослабило хватку и уползло обратно в пол, оставив тот нетронутым. Колдуин удивлённо ахнула и бережливо отошла на шаг в другую сторону. Колдовство!<br/>— Не волнуйтесь, Императрица, мы здесь, да бы помочь вам. Мы ваши друзья.<br/>— Вы ворвались в комнату посреди ночи, напугали мою гувернантку и колдовали. Почему я должна верить вам, мисс…? — Эмили постаралась выглядеть храброй и стойкой, словно её вовсе не заботит ещё один человек с магией и китобой в комнате. Холод морозит внутренности, а колени так и норовят затрястись, зубы застучать и слезы пролиться, но она держится. Через силу приподнимает подбородок и прижимает руки к груди. Мама бы сделала именно так. Но голос все же подвёл её в нескольких нотах.<br/>— Брианна Эшворт. Вы можете звать меня просто Брианна, — представилась ведьма. — Я пришла сюда, чтобы забрать вас для воссоединения семьи, — женщина мягко улыбнулась, стараясь выглядеть дружелюбно. У неё это получалось, она даже выглядела… мило.<br/>— Семьи? — неуверенно переспросила девочка. Какой такой семьи? Мать умерла у неё на глазах, а отец пропал несколько лет назад. Родной семьи у Эмили больше нет, но у неё все ещё остался Дауд — человек, которого она знала всю жизнь и в котором души не чаяла. И они… хотят забрать у неё это?<br/>— Да, — словно отвечая на её мысли, ответила Бреанна. — Я знакома с вашей родной тётей — Делайлой. Она очень хочет встретить и оберегать вас. Наверстать упущенные года.<br/>— Тётя? — Эмили на мгновение задумалась над этими словами. — У моей матери не было сестры, — ведьма удивлённо вскинула брови.<br/>— Как это не было? Разве Императрица Джессамина никогда о ней не упоминала? Как грустно это слышать. Уверяю, она есть и очень-очень жаждет встречи, — на заднем плане Каллиста попыталась освободится из оков китобоя, что-то сказать, но убийца держала её очень крепко. Эмили попыталась сделать шаг назад, но кровать помешала ей, и девочка шагнула ещё немного влево. Колдунья слишком близко. А вдруг она тоже умеет переносится, как Дауд? Нельзя попадаться ей в руки.<br/>— Ты лжёшь, — внутри вспыхнули обида и злость, что смешались со страхом и разбежались по спине неприятным чувством.<br/>— Если бы она хотела меня увидеть, спасла бы раньше, — «а не пыталась отнять у меня все, когда оно появилось» злостно шикнула Эмили в своей голове, не осмелившись высказать это в голос. — Дорогая, она пыталась. Так долго искала тебя, так переживала, и сейчас ждёт в безопасном месте, где никакие злые, опасные и чужие люди тебя никогда не найдут.<br/>— Брианна медленно потянулась к ней своей левой рукой.– Разве ты не хочешь вернуть утраченную семью, Эмили? — что она сказала? Она только что назвала Дауда «<em>злым</em><em> чужим</em><em> человеком</em><em>»</em>?<br/>— Ты лжёшь! У меня есть семья! — вскрикнула Эмили в панике. С чего бы ей вообще верить в ложь о какой-то там «тёте Далайле»? Резкий звук на улице привлёк внимание всех собравшихся дам. Что-то упало.</p><p>— Бездна, — выплюнула ведьма и резко потянулась к девочке. Эмили бросилась в другую сторону, но цепкая рука схватила её за локоть и потянула на себя. Колдуин со всей силы вырывалась в противоположную от Эшворт сторону — Чужой с ней, прямо в кровать– как почувствовала острую боль. Она была столь неожиданная, что вызвала слёзы на глазах, изо рта вскрик и прибивала коленями к полу. Девочка повернулась, бросив пугливый взгляд на руку. Кровь. Из неё идёт кровь! Её кровь! Острые когти, словно у птицы, но более ровные, разорвали кожу и вцепились в мышцы. Рука дёргалась сама по себе, из-за чего болела только больше.<br/>      О нет! Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет-нет! Кто нибудь на помощь!<br/>      Эмили кое как оторвала взгляд от раны и со страхом посмотрела на Брианну. Её кожа позеленела, а глаза напротив, словно блестели в темноте. Холодно и чуждо, как ворвань.<br/>      Страх живым комком рвался изнутри, но Эмили лишь тряслась, застыв и смотря в глаза ведьмы. Она собирается убить! Убить! Или забрать и снова запереть, забыть о ней в наверняка дряхлой комнате. Снова выбросив все, что она нашла. Малышка считала это исходом даже ещё более худшим, чем сама смерть.<br/>— Добридень! — вскрикнул женский голос откуда-то со стороны двери. Странное и непонятное восклицание вывело Эмили из ступора. Смерть? Она собирается просто так сдаться и без боя? Дауд точно никогда бы не поступил так!<br/>       Комок, что она раньше восприняла за страх, резко раскрылся, сверкая зубами и когтями. Эмили дёрнулась, но не вбок или назад, а на саму ведьму. Эшворт охнула от неожиданности и поддалась провокации, упав на спину. Колдуин оказалась сверху и упёрлась руками в чужие предплечья, попытавшись прибить к земле. По началу это у неё получилось, но понявшая ситуацию Брианна, без проблем преодолела её нападения, просто приложив усилий. Она была слишком большой! Женщина вновь схватила её за больную руку, заставив Эмили вскрикнуть и согнуться от неимоверной боли.</p><p>      Вдруг, хватка ослабла, и ведьма под ней взвыла, закрыв лицо руками. Новая сила схватила девочку откуда-то сверху. Её потянули за целую руку и повели за собой, не давая времени опомниться. Эмили кое как успела встать на ноги, когда сила потащила её вперёд. Она спешила за ней, больше концентрируясь на том, чтобы идти и не падать, чем на том, кто и куда. — Сучка! — она распознала голос Брианны, переломившийся от ярости и злости.Эмили посмотрела вперёд, пытаясь понять, кто её спас. Тёмная накидка бросилась на глаза первой. Тёмная накидка? Прямо как… китобои! Отторжение ужало в пятки, и девочка резко воспротивилась ходу.<br/>— Отпусти! — крикнула она, прижимая раненую руку к груди и опустив голову. Только не снова! Они забирают у неё все вновь! Нет, кто угодно, но не они! — Эмили, не сейчас! — голос над головой звучал грозно и ни капельки не дружелюбно. Девочка судорожно хватала воздух ртом, в панике пытаясь вырваться из цепких рук. Нет! НЕТ! Она должна остаться тут, рядом с мамой! В глазах стояли слезы что мешали видеть и слышать творящийся хаос.<br/>— <em>Отпусти!</em> Спасите! — вновь повторила принцесса. Мама! Дауд! Кто-либо просто спасите!<br/>— Эмили! — голос разозлился ещё больше, и его обладатель схватил её за подбородок, заставив посмотреть на себя. Пятна лишь через секунду сложились в знакомые строгие глаза, вытянутое лицо и рыжие волосы, небрежно собранные на голове.<br/>— Каллиста… — выдохнула Колдуин.<br/>— Пошли, — увидев в ошарашенном ребёнке озарение, гувернантка, бросив взгляд назад, рванула дальше. Она столь резко подорвалась на бег, что Эмили кое как поспевала. Позади слышалсякакой-то шум — наверное драка — и девочка не имела ни малейшего желания разбираться в сути происходящего.</p><p>      Карноу пробежала по мосту буквально несколько шагов, прежде чем резко остановится. Принцесса несильно толкнула её в спину и выглянула вперёд. На дороге ведьма. Зелёная, отвратительная ведьма. Рука в перчатке держала тесак, а другая — без аксессуаров — отрастила длинные когти.<br/>      Каллиста ахнула, пятясь назад, а после бросилась в сторону. У Эмили не было времени думать — она просто следовала. Девушки спрыгнули на одну из труб, что обтекали мастерскую Пьеро и по ней спустились на балкончик, ведущий ко второму этажу здания. Ведьма последовала за ними. Карноу рванула вперед и подтолкнула принцессу чуть дальше, схватив что-то со стола и ударив назад.<br/>      Эмили заметила, что внизу роился не только Пьеро, но и Соколов с Лидией. Все они подняли взгляд на внезапно прибежавших. Первым из ступора вышел бородатый доктор. Он схватил какой-то инструмент со стола и побежал к ним. Повернувшись ещё немного, девочка заметила, что удар воспитательницы почти ничего ведьме не сделал. Она злобно улыбнулась и угрожающе пошла к ним.</p><p><br/>      Сволочь! Ярость внутри трещала, как змея, и клацала зубами. Эмили схватила какую-то неизвестную палку со стола и атаковала врага, нацелившегося во взрослого. Направив железную палку в грудь она рывком подалась, протыкая врага. Дауд часто так делал.<br/>      И Ведьма, и Эмили одновременно вскрикнули. Первая, от внезапной сильной боли, вторая — от того, что эту боль причинила.<br/>      Когда Колдуин отступила в сторону, перед ней стала Каллиста защищая подопечную. Антон замахнулся большой отвёрткой в голову противнице, и она упала на пол. Девочка не могла оторвать взгляда от большого пятна крови на груди колдуньи и того, как кожа дивным образом вновь приобретает персиковый цвет.</p><p>— Мда… мог и не бежать, — пробубнил Антон.<br/>— Ты в порядке? — лишь голос гувернантка заставил её опомнится. Она присела, аккуратно прикоснувшись к ране на руке Эмили. Стыд и грусть ударили в голову, и девочка обняла её, ища защиты и пытаясь забыть, что она только что сделала.<br/>— Прости меня, прости, пожалуйста. Я-я подумала, что ты не ты. Я хотела только… защитить.<br/>— Все хорошо, милая, — гувернантка отреагировала на объятия довольно холодно. Лишь провела рукой по её голосам. Впрочем, это помогло немного успокоиться.<br/>— С вами все хорошо? — рядом появился ещё один голос. Лидия аккуратно подошла к собравшимся и протянула руку к рыжеволосой подруге.<br/>— У Эмили рана, — тихо сказала Каллиста подведясь и аккуратно подтолкнула Колдуин к тому что бы приподнять руку. Она так и поступила: лишь немного подняла локоть, вывернув его внутренней частью наверх.<br/>— Она будет в порядке? — этот вопрос интересовал и саму Эмили, но давящее чувство внутри мешало говорить. Подоспевшие Антон и Джоплин немного нагнулись, чтобы осмотреть её.<br/>— Сложно сказать. Давайте посмотрим, — живо ответил Соколов. Мужчина обернулся, прежде чем подтолкнуть царевну к спуску на первый этаж.<br/>— А вы, Каллиста? Позвольте осмотреть вашу рану, — пробубнил позади Пьеро. — Она не существенна, — тут же выплюнула гувернантка, с долей присущей гордости. — Леди Эмили важнее, — девочка попыталась обернуться, чтобы посмотреть на говоривших. Каллиста тоже ранена? Сильно? Это все вина той девушки-китобоя? <br/>— Что же это за напасть…. Сначала адмирал, после это, — вздохнула Лидия. Доктор усадил Эмили на единственный стульчик в комнате и ещё раз бегло осмотрев её руку, повернулся к Пьеро.</p><p>— У вас есть здесь хотя бы аптечка? — второй натурфилософ нахмурился, расправив плечи и пробубнив «конечно есть» пошёл её доставать. — Скудный у вас набор, — прокомментировал Антон небольшую поданную ему сумку. — О! Мой эликсир… ну и ваш, Пьеро, конечно, — добавил он невзначай и начал обрабатывать рану. Возня с ней была неприятной, и Эмили всякий раз вздрагивала, иногда шикала, но не плакала. Что по лицу, к сожалению, сказать было нельзя. Налитые красным щеки, тяжёлые веки из-за плохого сна и покрасневшие от слёз глаза делали её несчастнее котёнка.</p><p>— Ваша формула неплоха, но её все же далеко до моей. Пусть она и более дорога, но заметно эффективнее, — парировал «скромный ремесленник». <br/>— Чужого ради, перестаньте вы оба, — Каллиста определённо хотела выкрикнуть это, но сдержалась, остановившись на недовольном шипении. Она выразила своё негодования заметным выдохом и настороженной ходьбой по небольшому невидимому кругу. В мастерской внезапно стало очень тихо. Все собравшиеся внемлили шуму снаружи. Громкие топотания, удары и неимоверно громкие крики, появлялись то тут, то там над их головами, словно бойцы возникали в случайном точке поля боя, ударяли у вновь уходили в никуда.</p><p>      Только Эмили подозревала, что, скорее всего, так оно и есть.<br/>      Когда шаги с грохотом спустились с крыши ниже, остатки Лоялистов с тревогой посмотрели на верх. Через балкончик, тот, что использовали и Эмили с Каллистой, ворвалось её двое людей. Один из них поддерживал второго, явно его направляя.Второй человек тяжело дышал и заметно горбился. Его белая рубашка промокла, а чёрные длинные волосы закрывали лицо.<br/><br/>— Ей? Вы же все тут, верно? Помогите, у него серьёзная рана! — Соколов с Пьеро переглянулись и быстро направились к пострадавшему. Эмили поправила бинт на руке и так же посмотрел наверх. Незнакомец передал раненого в руки мастеров и сделал учтивый шаг назад. <br/>— Семь запретов… ложи его на мою кровать! — испугано вскрикнул Пьеро. Похоже, дела плохи. Интересно, это Эбнер?</p><p>      Чужак не был одним из Лоялистов, по крайней мере Эмили не видела его раньше. Мужчина с короткими коричневыми волосами, спрятанными под чепчиком, в старых штанах и пиджаке. В одной руке он держал окровавленный кинжал. Человек подошёл к балкончику и посмотрев вниз, сильно нагнувшись. Со своего места Эмили заметила грубые черты лица, острые скулы и два грубых шрама на лице: один касался левого глаза своим концом, а второй начинался у правого и заканчивался на середине щеки.<br/>— Не беспокойтесь. Ведьмы уже закончились, — человек широко улыбнулся.<br/>— З-закончились? — переспросила Лидия. удивлённо подняв тон.<br/>— Кто-то помер, кто-то сбежал. Так что в ближайшее время их не будет, — Эмили не спускала взгляда с говорившего. Голос у чужака был… грубым, но женским. Погодите, так это «она»?! Выглядит как «он».</p><p>      Женщина вытерла оружие об собственные штаны и спрятала кинжал за пазухой. Она посмотрела на вьющихся у кровати Соколова с Пьеро, и аккуратно их обойдя спустилась вниз. Девочка прижала руки к груди и вдавилась в стульчик, словно стараясь слиться с ним. Только руки гувернантки, незаметно подошедшей из-за спины, помогли какое-как унять страх, что трусил ноги.<br/>— А вы, простите, кто такая? — спросила Каллиста. Её тон был холодным, но не таким как у Дауда. Когда он так говорит, лейтенанты опускают головы, а рядовых бьёт громом. Гувернантка же звучала суше. Так обычно говорят строгие фанатичные учителя. <br/>— А! — спохватилась незнакомка, остановившись на предпоследней ступени. — Да я просто мимо проходила. <br/>Но… вы ведь сражались. Профессионально, — удивилась Карноу.<br/>— Да, и что с того? –женщина в театральной манере расставила руки в боки. — Мастер всегда говорил, — она прочистила горло и внезапно заговорила глубоким хриплым голосом: «видишь ведьму — убей её. От них всегда лишь одни лишь беды» <br/>— Мастер? — переспросила Лидия, словно это нереальная персона.<br/>— Ведьмы? — Каллиста повторила манеру служанки.<br/>— Ой забудьте, — разочаровано выдохнула незнакомка. — В общем, они ушли, но вернуться. Так, мой вам совет: убирайтесь отсюда как можно быстрее. О. А вы случаем, не подскажете мне в какую сторону «Пёсья яма»? –все, кто находился на первом этаже переглянулись. Эмили тоже приняла в этом участие: посмотрела на гувернантку, после на горничную, вновь на воспитательницу, но остановила глаза на чужаке. Она… странная, в худшем понимании этого слова. <br/>— Это и есть «Пёсья яма», — представила Карноу. — Точнее это мастерская при пабе. <br/>— О! — радостно протянула женщина. — Почему мне никто не сказал, что у вас тут так весело? Я бы пришла ещё вчера…. или позавчера? Неважно. Я — Шерон Вулан — всегда к вашим услугам, миледи, — стáнница сняла чепчик, немного перемазанный в крови, описала ним восьмёрку в воздухе, вежливо поклонившись, и усадила головной убор на место. <br/>— Лидия Бруклин, — представилась горничная. <br/>— Каллиста Карноу, — подержала порыв гувернантка. — а это Эмили Колдуин, законная императрица островов Империи, — сама девочка не воспрепятствовала точу, что её представили. Пусть многие и без этого узнают её… а скоро будет знать вообще каждый. Шерон пересеклась с ней взглядом и лишь сейчас принцесса заметила, как он туманен. <br/>— Оу, пробачте, как говорят в Тивии, — удивлённо и смущённо ответила она, попытавшись закрыть глаза козырьком чепчика. Женщина застенчиво улыбнулась и её щеки вспыхнули лёгким румянцем. Сейчас она так походила на… Сесилию. (Эмили с трудом вытащила это имя из головы)</p><p>— Простите, что прерываем всеобщее знакомство, — вальяжно произнёс Соколов, спускаясь по лестнице. Шерон предусмотрительно отпрянула в сторону, давая дорогу натурфилософам. Они выглядели удручённо. У Антона рукава засучены, а ладони покрыты кровью. Его борода и куртка так же испачканы. Пьеро одежду не берег вовсе. Его рукава изрядно пропитались красным, но сами ладони не казались замазанными. В отличии от лица и воротника. <br/>— Это же Эбнер, верно? — спросила Каллиста. — Как он? <br/>— Эбнер, он ну… — замялся Джоплин. — Нам очень жаль. Его рана была слишком глубока. Задета печень, тонкая кишка в нескольких местах… желудок. У нас небыло ни времени, ни средств, понимаете…– Пьеро отчётливо пытался оправдать своё положение.<br/>      Эмили поникла, опустив голову. Ни одна конкретная мысль не лезла в голову. Все случилось столь внезапно. Регент, предательство, уход Дауд, ведьмы, Делайла. А теперь ещё и это? Губы затряслись, и воздух потяжелел в груди. Он был… он. Эмили посмотрела на Шерон. Она тоже выглядела грустной, пусть и не понятно почему. Она его не знала! Она могла его спасти, принести раньше! Или самой подставиться под удар! Почему она, неизвестно кто, стоит здесь, а он…<br/>— О нет, — Карноу шокировано вскинула брови, закрыв руками рот. — Бездна… <br/>— Простите, — промямлил мастер.<br/>— В этом нет вашей вины, мистер, — Вулан похлопала его по плечу. — Это все ведьмы. От них одни проблемы, — Эмили следила за ней, словно за грозой народов, но услышав слова, скептицизм развеяло невидимым ветром. Верно, это ведьмы убили его. А те, в свою очередь, пришли сюда…</p><p>— <em>Это все моя вина,</em> — что-то царапнуло в горле, и стыд табунами пробежался по коже от щёк, по плечам, рукам и спине, а после вернулись обратно, ударив в голову. Эмили прижала руки к животу, и глаза вновь наплыли слезами. Слова вылетели бормотанием.<br/>— Это все моя вина, — повторила девочка, когда Каллиста коснулась её плеча и присела рядом. — Ведьмы пришли сюда… из-за меня.</p><p>***</p><p>      Эмили чувствовала себя отвратительно.<br/>      Когда эмоции окончательно взяли вверх, она поспешила спрятаться где нибудь. И, по её мнению, не было более безопасного места, чем комната Лорда-Защитника.<br/>      Каллиста появилась вскоре после её ухода из мастерской. Гувернантка крутилась рядом, что-то мурлыкала на ухо о том, что <em>«это не твоя вина»</em>, что <em>«это ведьмы пришли сюда сами»</em>, но Колдуин слушала её в пол уха. Слезы давно закончились, и в подмогу грусти со стыдом, прибежали её тревоги. А что если Дауд разозлится на неё за это? Это же из-за неё «тётя Делайла» послала своих подопечных. Если бы её не было, он бы остался живым, и Дауд был бы счастлив. А так он придёт и будет вновь разочарован. На этот раз в ней.<br/>      От этих мыслей её начинало трясти.</p><p>      В какой-то момент к ним пришли ещё и Лидия с Шерон. И теперь все трое пытались хоть как-то её утешить. А Эмили только горбилась сильнее на его кровати, пряча лицо в руках и коленях. И как ни странно, именно воспитанница первой отреагировала на шарканье у двери.<br/>      Она выскочила из рук быстрее, чем успела подумать и посмотрев на выход, заметила там силуэт. Он держался за дверную ручку, и тоже сильно горбился. С полов плаща и рукавов сильно капало, от влаги, накопившейся в них.<br/>— Д-Дауд? — Эмили спросила это с надеждой. И когда мужчина качнулся, неуверенно сделав шаг к ней навстречу, её обдало холодным ветром. Она бросилась к нему как к единственной надежде на спасение. Он тяжко опустился на колени, чтобы её поймать.<br/>— Дауд! Я знала! Я знала, что ты вернёшься! — она обняла его под руками и уткнулась носом в ключицу. Эмоции вновь ударили волной, обратившись слезами. Он вздрогнул в её руках, тяжело дыша. Эмили чувствовала неровность его кожи и как же сильно он промок. Лишь прикоснувшись лицом к чёрному плащу, она поняла, что… это не дождь, и даже не пот, а кровь, пропитавшая плечи. Принцесса бросила взгляд вниз, заметив, что и её ладони, обнимающие его под руками, тоже перепачканы.<br/>— Ты ранен, — она выдохнула что-то среднее между констатацией факта и переживаем. Крамер промолчал, притянул к себе и положил лоб на плечо. Эмили пришлось повернуть голову. Лорд дрожал, хватался за её плечи, и тяжело дышал через нос. Девочка засмущалась и замялась, не зная как к нему прикоснуться, дабы не причинить боль. На плечах, на груди, на боках были раны, теперь она видела это из-за ободранной одежды.<br/>— У тебя получилось? Ты сделал что хотел? — девочка начинает понемногу отмахиваться от него. — Я позову Соколова. Все будет хорошо, Дауд, — мужчина никак не отреагировал. — Дауд, ты меня слышишь? — Эмили прикоснулась к его щеке, и лорд лениво поддался ей навстречу.<br/>— Ты бледный и холодный, — собственный голос подвёл. Он такой не из-за дождя, а из-за крови и усталости. Прямо как… <em>Бездна</em>. Хватка телохранителя медленно ослабла, и он начал на неё давить собой.<br/>— Дауд? — растеряно спросила Эмили, поняв, что ещё немого и она не сможет выдержать его вес, тем более с раненой рукой. Но лорд не реагировал и не дышал. Или дышал? Она не могла понять!<br/>— Дауд! — Колдуин вскрикнула в панике, когда они вместе повалились на пол. Она схватила его за шею, пытаясь почувствовать там дыхание или сердцебиение. Тишина.<br/>      Не может быть! </p><p>      В миг рядом появились Лидия, Каллиста и Шерон. Они вместе оттянули телохранителя в сторону. Эмили же сама попятилась назад, не сводя взгляда с Крамера. Он не реагировал! Ни на что уже не реагировал!<br/>      Сердце застучало в висках, лёгкие горели от каждого вдоха, а ноги и руки не слушались команд, и тряслись, как в мороз. Тяжесть придавала Эмили к полу. Нет… этого не может быть… он ведь…он. Он не может…он не мог просто ставить её здесь одну! Просто не мог!<br/>— Нет, — слог случайно вылетает где-то между хаотичными вдохами и дрожанием губ. — Нет. Нет, — Эмили продолжала пятиться, не вставая на ноги. Она знала, что Дауд всегда держит свои обещания, но…. <br/>— <b>НЕЕЕЕЕТ!</b> — Эмили взвыла на все горло и дыхания. Её так хотелось, чтобы вместе с этим криком из неё вылетели и все те чувства что бурлят и холодеют внутри. Что вот-вот разорвут её, а лоскуты. Девочка закрыла лицо руками, пытаясь остановить новые, не ясно откуда взвившиеся слезы. Дыхание не могло восстановиться.<br/>      Это неправда! Это неправда! Он не…он ведь не оставит её, верно? Он не может. Это неправда! Нет! Нет!<br/>      Рука, коснувшаяся её головы, после плеч в мягком объятии то чёртиков её испугали. Но ничего из этого не давало покоя. А жгло, словно огнём.       <br/>— Нет! Нееет! — она вновь взвыла, забрыкалась и в панике подвелась на ноги. Эмили украдкой посмотрела на силуэт рядом с собой, а после вновь на Дауда, беспамятно сидящий в углу так, как его бросят. Холодный, полный ран, одинокий и…       <br/>— Нееееееет! — Эмили вновь закричала, закрыв собственные уши. Это неправда!</p><p><em>      Это неправда!<br/>      Это неправда!<br/>      Это неправда!<br/></em>       В панике она убежала прочь. Неважно куда.<br/>      Она желает изменить своё решение! Пустая надежда куда лучше жестокой реальности!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Иногда враги приходят оттуда, откудова их не ждут.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Глава XI: Жар-цвет</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      «Дауд?..Дауд!», — собственное имя луной гремит в пустом пространстве.<br/>      Что? Кто это? Голос слишком рассеян, дабы понять.<br/>      Тело не поддаётся контролю. Кажется, он — пушинка в море. Столь лёгкий и невзрачный, что пройди кто сейчас мимо — не заметит. Нет боли, нет груза на сердце. Так странно не чувствовать ничего.</p><p>      «Я так устал. Я так устал», — собственный голос тоже звучит со стороны и дыхание заливает уши. Сознание теряется в темноте. С каждой секундой собственное «Я» казалось все меньшим и меньшим, а иллюзорное тело сжималось, уже больше напоминая иглы, чем что-либо иное. Сожми кулак и острые пальцы прорежут кости-спицы.<br/>      Минутку… а кто зовёт? Вопрос заставляет задуматься.<br/>      Что произошло? Ни единой мысли в голове.</p><p>      Пустота… из неё рождаются хаотичные кусочки памяти. Бой. Выстрел. Обещание. Лодка. Лицо омывает тепло солнечных лучей. Это приятно. За этим следует запах настоянной воды, крови, натёртой кожи. Заставляет поморщиться. Перед глазами картина, точно написанная маслом. Гниющий человек без руки. Он бел, как снег, лежит в луже крови. Из головы торчит китобойный меч, но глаза не закрыты. Наблюдают и горят. Горят яростью и наступающим на небо светилом. Дауд старается отвести взгляд, чтобы не сгореть под вниманием, но не может.<br/>      Человек улыбается. Его сине-серые губы и впалые щеки противно расходятся в разные стороны, показывая жёлтые гнилые зубы.Чёрный опухший язык слегка приподнимается, касаясь холодной стали. Потревоженные насекомые разбегаются в панике. В голову ударяет холод. Это страх, это отчаяние, это отторжение, это…</p><p>      «Я уверена он будет в порядке, — снова чужой голос привлекает внимание. — Он обязан быть».<br/>      Мысли бегут сквозь пальцы. Кому и что он обязан? Он как-то пострадал? Кто он и где? Глаза вновь падают на труп. Корво был повержен. Это запахи Затопленного квартала окружают его. Мужчина отступает. А до этого? Бой у бара, яд в выпивке, встреча Лоялистов. Берроуза несут в Колдридж, пока правда о смерти императрицы разносится по городу.<br/>      Он продолжает пятиться, но идёт лишь вперёд. Скорость, адреналин, паника. Сердце стучит в груди и колит в рёбра. Кто-то рычит в спину. В горле привкус крови, от которого хочется пить. Ноги тяжелеют и трясутся. Холодно. Одежда сильно намокла и тянет к земле. Лицо влажное, капли с бровей попадают в глаза, что до одури противно. Сколько не вытирай — дождь все равно намочит тебя заново. Он не видит стену из воды, да и небо кажется голубым, но ливень все равно барабанит по голове.</p><p>      Идти дальше сил нет и он просто ложится на голую землю. Точнее, на приятно раскалённый песок. Океан шумит где-то рядом, но прибой слишком далеко, чтобы лизать ноги. Тепло светила пробивается сквозь влагу дождя.<br/>      «Сегодня Каллиста провела со мной всего один урок. Сказала, что этого достаточно. Это странно, но спорить я не хотела», — тихо говорит кто-то рядом. Словно делится секретом. Голос странный. Одновременно и женский, и мужской; и мягкий, и острый; и ласковый, и шершавый как наждак.<br/>      «Это действительно странно, — он соглашается, наплевав на странности. — Может она плохо себя чувствует? Не стоило мне прогонять её тогда ночью на мороз…»<br/>      «Все волнуются. Мне кажется, никто не знает, что делать. Я хочу помочь, но тоже не знаю, чем… Каллиста говорит, что я должна сосредоточиться на учёбе… Я слышала, они хотят выбрать нового регента. Я не знаю, что и думать. А вдруг он будет таким же, как и старый скряга? Вдруг и он попытается меня убить?»<br/>      «Не называй Берроуза скрягой, — по привычке выпаливает он. — А хотя… ладно. Думаю, теперь уже можно. Скоро скряга отправится в Бездну, как не крути».<br/>      «Как бы поступила мама, будь она на моём месте? Наверное, она бы уже что-то сделала. Она всегда знала, что делать, и никогда не нуждалась в советниках…»<br/>      «Джессамина? О нет, она <em>постоянно</em> нуждалась в чужом мнении. Как же иначе понять, правильно ли ты поступаешь? Или что именно нужно делать в первую очередь? Что бы она сейчас сделала? Вынесла парламент в пух и прах. Но первостепенное – люди. Она бы думала о них. О тех, кто остался или о том, как бы уберечь тех, кто ещё здоров».<br/>      «Ой! Уже поздно. Каллиста разозлится, если снова найдёт меня здесь в такое время. Мне пора. Поправляйся скорее, Дауд… пожалуйста».<br/>      «Спокойно ночи, Эмили», — имя само по себе возникает на губах.</p><p>      …<br/>      Погодите…<br/>      Дауд приподнимается на локтях. Мягкий песок, резко стынет и твердеет. Морской бриз тяжелеет, оседая в лёгких привкусом болота. Он все ещё у торговой палаты Радшор. Рядом с ним множество трупов, из которых реками льётся кровь. Лорд хочет встать, но сил не хватает даже на то, чтобы вот так лежать. Он стукается головой об пол и замечает, что Корво все ещё рядом. Веки тяжело приподнимаются, и глубокие темно-коричневые глаза впиваться в кожу, подобно пиявкам.<br/>      В голову ударяет писк и вонь. Голоса смешиваются за ушами. Они, все они, кричат и злятся, посылают его в Бездну, пытаются остановить и убить. Если они и дальше будут так орать, его голова сама взорвётся!</p><p>      Мужчина пытается встать, как первое же движение с болью расширяет сосуды, кости, мышцы, кожу. Голова болит и трещит. Плечи горят и лопаются. Руки тяжелее металла. Грудная клетка пульсирует столь сильно, что больно дышать. Глубокий вдох выходит из горла с хрипом. Ноги горят так, словно на них ежесекундно брызгают раскалённым маслом. Спину кусают комары.<br/>      Все болит. Все горит. Все чешется.<br/>      Что-то мешает двигаться. Сдавливает, сжимает, сковывает движения. Он чувствует влагу. Липкая и тёплая, она оседает на плече, аки змея.<br/>      Дауд пытается открыть глаза. Каменные веки позволяют увидеть мир только через небольшую прореху. Все в пятнах. Вокруг светло и тепло, скорее <em>душно</em>. Пахнет специфической смесью трав и спирта. Аромат столь сильный, словно им тычут под нос, но он не заставляет вскочить и не гонит внутри рвоту. Такой запах встречается редко, и ещё реже несёт за собой что-либо позитивное.<br/>      Силы заканчиваются и веки вновь падают на глаза. В темноте медленно тают призрачные силуэты увиденных пятен. Собрав все силы, мужчина глубоко вдыхает и открывает глаза так сильно, как только может. Хватило его только на то, чтобы приоткрыть их не многим шире, чем в прошлый раз.</p><p>      Дауд очнулся на кровати в палате.<br/>      Точнее, это был кабинет Соколова в Башне. Лорд бывал здесь время от времени, но не едва ли больше, чем сам хозяин. Всё-таки, у Антона есть своя квартира у моста Колдуина, и ещё, вроде как, домик в Тивии. Непосредственное нахождения доктора здесь требовалось редко. Судя по всему, сейчас именно такой случай.<br/>      Крамер поворачивает голову со щеки и осматривается. Приглушенный свет слепит, но через секунду глаза привыкают. Рядом с ним стоят две такие же кровати: односпальные и простые в своей конструкции, заправленные снежно белыми покрывалами, простынями и подушками. Лишь громоздкий деревянный корпус подсказывает что эти кровати находятся в богатом доме. Они пусты.<br/>      Перед койками, разделёнными небольшими тумбами, висит большая штора, полностью перекрывающая эту часть комнаты от другой.</p><p>      Дауд вздыхает, откидывая голову назад на подушку. Глаза болят. Горло дерёт. Плечи горят. Спина ноет. Мужчина пытается встать… хотя бы сесть, для начала. Но стояло напрячь мышцы, как боль ударяет в голову. Через несколько минут неспешных попыток, он все же занимает позицию полулёжа. Это забрало намного больше сил, чем должно было.<br/>      «Бездна, как я вообще двигался в таком состоянии?» — спрашивает Дауд сам у себя, откинув голову назад. Он медленно повернулся и неосознанно посмотрел на своё плечо. По плотному слою бинтов размазалось пятно свежей крови.<br/>      Откуда бинты? Вопрос озадачивает.</p><p>      Мужчина стягивает плотное покрывало с живота на ноги. На нём не было привычной белой рубашки, вместо этого тело плотно покрывали повязки. Белые полосы обхватывали руки от локтей по плечи, сдавливали шею, плотно сидели на груди и мягко спускались до таза.<br/>      Крамер сбрасывает покрывало, продолжая следить за линией бинтов. Ноги укрыты под простенькими и свободными штанами. Его форма, наверное, отправилась на помойку. Она и так была не в наилучшем состоянии, а стая крыс — он не обратил на это внимания во время боя, просто догадался — добила умирающего. Медленно перебрав пальцами ног, лорд с удивлением заметил, что забинтован даже тут: от таза и до самых фаланг. Что-то смущает в этом виде.<br/>      Обуви не было.<br/>      Дауд застыл на мгновение, поняв, что смотрит на свои же босые ноги. В них не было ничего необычного, просто сапоги снимались редко. Мужчина понимал — последствия наплевательского отношения к гигиене обязательно будут, но… в тюрьме, откровенно говоря, было не до этого. Там он разувался лишь чтобы дать свежим ранам возможность покрыться коркой. Если спать босым — тебя непременно укусит крыса. В пабе ситуация была чуть получше — появилась ванная и мыло. Но Дауд все равно редко снимал сапоги. Обычно, просто падал на кровать, забив на то, что принято спать с босыми ногами.<br/>      Сейчас стопы пекло и щипало от мазей, да и не только их — все ноги грело и кусало лекарством.<br/>      Шрамы проглядывали сквозь повязки. Темные и светлые, ожоги и порезы, грубые и тонкие, словно нарисованные карандашом. Шрамы видны на пальцах рук и ног, на предплечьях, на локтях, на боках.</p><p>      <b>На нём. Везде.<br/></b>       <b>Запах отходов, крови, пота и сырости тут же родился в носу, перерастая в<br/></b>       <b>фантомную боль.<br/></b>       <b>Колкую.</b> <b>Обжигающую.</b> <b>Рвущую. Тянущую.</b> <b> Боль.</b></p><p>      Мысли пробегаются по телу иглами и дрожью. Дауд тут же накрывается покрывалом по самые плечи, утыкаясь в него носом, и подтянув ноги ближе. Неприятные ощущения развеиваются в аромате трав, коим успело напитаться покрывальце. Холод, укусивший за пальцы, так же неспешно отступил, дав место приятному теплу.<br/>      Мужчина прикрыл глаза, упав в неглубокий сон. Впрочем, тот не продлился долго. Скрипнувшая дверь выдернула из дремоты. Кто-то вышел или вошёл? Он считал, что один в комнате. Ручка клацнула и шум двери обратился тихими шагами.<br/>      Первая мысль: «Враг!»<br/>      Дауд не думая бросил руку к тумбе и схватил то, что там находилось. Но вместо клинка или кинжала в ладони оказался стакан с водой. Жидкость заволновалась и пролилась на пальцы, чем заставила паникующего отпустить и убрать руку.<br/>      Шторка отдёрнулась и из-за неё показалась голова молодой симпатичной девушки. Она застыла, когда их взгляды пересеклись. Дауд узнал острое лицо и непослушные волосы, кое-как собранные в положенную причёску. Кав… Кар… Каррила. Да, точно она.</p><p>— Лорд Дауд! — служанка вышла из ступора первой. Выровнявшись, она одним движением отодвинула шторку, заполняя часть комнаты светом. Яркость ударила в глаза тупой болью и Крамер закрыл лицо руками, пытаясь убрать неприятно чувство.<br/>— Как вы себя чувствуете? — аккуратный вопрос послышался чуть ближе. Мужчина повернулся и посмотрел на девушку, оторвав ладони от глаз. Ему понадобилось ещё несколько секунд, чтобы привыкнуть к новому освещению.<br/>— Все хорошо. Благодарю, Каррила, — голос подводит. Рождается хрипом, поднимается и вновь падает, предрекая кашель, в котором сероглазый тут же растекается.<br/>— Вы точно в порядке, лорд Дауд? — звучит так, словно она действительно волнуется.<br/>— Да-да точно, — отмачивается тот, отпивая воды из оставленного стакана. Вдоволь напившись, защитник пытается встать с кровати. Да вот только стоило двинуться в эту сторону, как аккуратная ладонь, накрывшая плечо, задела рану, из-за чего Крамер грубо вдохнул воздух сквозь зубы и согнулся пополам.<br/>— Семь Запретов! П-прошу прощения, мой лорд. Я не… Я не желала причинить вам боль. Прошу, простите, — залепетала Каррила, обходя кровать, да бы быть ближе.<br/>— Ничего, — Дауд ответил тихо. Он вообще не ожидал подобной реакции на прикосновение. Всего лишь царапина, а бьёт в тело молниями. Наверное, не до конца проснулся.<br/>— Д-доктор Соколов посоветовал вам не вставать с кровати. Мне позвать его?<br/>— Да, будьте добры, — девушка кивнула и пролепетав «одну минуту, лорд Дауд» быстро вышла из кабинета-медпункта.</p><p>      «Сейчас будет шумно», — с горечью подумал Крамер кутаясь в одеяле, не решившись покидать тепло да уют до последнего момента.<br/>      Из-за открывшейся шторы видно и остальную часть помещения. Кабинет похож на типичную комнату Даннуольской башни. Серо-белые холодные стены и высокий потолок, с искусно декорированным багетом. Солнце заглядывает внутрь через два больших окна. Противоположную часть комнаты заняли несколько больших шкафов, заставленными книгами и различными предметами: кистями и красками для рисования, маленькими коробочками с различным медицинским оборудованием да огромное множество бутылочек со всевозможными снадобьями. В дальнем углу одиноко сидел большой деревянный ящик, наполовину заполненный эликсиром Соколова.<br/>      Чуть ближе расположился громоздкий рабочий стол, окружённый несколькими стульями. Он пустовал, что Дауда удивило. Чистый стол у Соколова… кто-то точно помер на этом белом свете.</p><p>      Хозяин не заставил себя долго ждать. Его появление предзнаменовали громкие разговоры из коридора.<br/>      Антон показался первым. Беспринципно открыл дверь как мог широко, облетел кабинет властным взглядом. Заметив Дауда на кровати, он улыбнулся и прошёл в помещение, пропуская тех, кто следовал за ним. Пьеро аккуратно прошёл в комнату хвостом. Крамер искренне поразился. Разве они не были врагами до крови ещё… день назад? Последней показалась хрупкая Каррила. Несмотря на вид, она с силой и стойкостью держала в руках несколько больших энциклопедий. Такие же были и у Соколова, и у Пьеро.</p><p>— Ну надо же, кто остался в кровати. Может тебе стоит чаще бывать в предсмертном состоянии? Вдруг, станешь совсем покладистым, — язвит Антон, подходя к столу и складывая ношу. <br/>— Д-дайте их сюда, мисс, — пробубнил Джоплин, что к этому времени уже освободил руки. Девушка с облегчением выдохнула, когда подоспела помощь.<br/>— Как долго я был без сознания? — Дауд игнорирует нападение натурфилософа, сразу переходя к делу.<br/>— Немного. Но давай не будем спешить. Для начала нам нужно проверить твоё состояние, — доктор подходит к кровати. — Сядь на край, если можешь, — человек со шрамом мешкает, но все же исполняет поручение. Каждое движение дается с трудом, мышцы болят и плохо слушаются, словно пациент пробивался сквозь толщу воды. Да и чувствовалось соответствующе.<br/>— Как долго, — он стоит на своём, устало опершись ладонями на край матраца, как только добирается до цели.<br/>— Как долго… — задумчиво повторяет бородач. — Четверо суток… Четыре же?<br/>— Да. Может чуть больше, — отвечает Пьеро из глубины комнаты.<br/>— Четыре, — Антон подтверждает то, что сам сказал. Дауд медленно клипает. Четыре дня… это много. Больше чем после Колдриджа. Если бы он ещё знал, что сейчас за месяц, и что за день, было бы замечательно.</p><p>— Рана вновь открылась, — Джоплин разочаровано выдыхает за спиной Крамера и тому приходится неудобно выворачивать голову, дабы его увидеть.<br/>— Вновь?<br/>— Не крутись, — каркает Соколов, подтолкнув голову вернуться в исходную позицию. Не аккуратные шаги подсказали, что один из докторов отошёл. Антон приподнял чужой подбородок, дабы хорошо рассмотреть больного, ощупать бинты и то что, они скрывают.<br/>— Хорошенько же тебя отделали: два треснувших ребра, рваные раны, под этими же рёбрами, дельтовидная мышца прочти что разрезана пополам, исцарапанные ноги и мириад осколков в спине. Это я ещё молчу о гематомах на голове и руках. Кто это тебя так? — спрашивает тивианец, посмотрев на пострадавшего из-под лба.</p><p>      Воспоминания калейдоскопом проскальзывают в голове.<br/>      <em>Лорд-защитник снизошёл до моего уровня.</em> Жуткая улыбка из сна. Горящие яростью чёрные глаза. Крики, призывающие сдохнуть.</p><p>— Э-это уже неважно, — Дауд отвернулся, следя за тем как по-хозяйски Пьеро ищет что-то на полках, держа в руках новый моток бинта.<br/>— Наслаждаешься беззаконной жизнью, ха? — Соколов выровнялся перед ним. — Сядь дальше. Мне нужны твои ноги.<br/>— <em>Не наслаждаюсь...</em> — Крамер рычит, — с чего бы мне, — голос упал под нос. Он что, какой-то… <s>убийца</s> вор, чтобы наслаждаться подобным? Дауд медленно исполняет команду врача. В этот момент к койке возвращается человек в очках. Тот бросает на покрывало пару бутылочек.<br/>— Можно вашу руку? — доктор не успевает договорить, как защитник уже поддался к нему и приподнял конечность так, чтобы кто-то иной мог с максимальным комфортом поменять повязку. Не в первый же раз.<br/>— Ну не хочешь говорить — как хочешь. Я так понимаю ты ещё и на стаю крыс нарваться успел, — продолжает бородатый.<br/>— Можно и так сказать, — сухо отнекивается перебинтованный, наблюдая за работой Джоплина.<br/>— Ну и везучий же ты баран, Дауд. <em>Везучий баран</em>, — по тону Соколова сложно определить: это шутка или оскорбление.<br/>— Да, вам действительно повезло, — подхватывает создатель бальзама. — Крысы вами хорошенько полакомились, но вы не заразились чумой. Шанс этого крайне мал! Если честно, я никогда прежде не видел подобного, — к этому моменту врач окончательно снимает бинт с плеча, показывая Дауду рану.</p><p>      Глубокий порез рассёк кожу и мышцы у ключицы. Наверное, даже до кости достал, гад. Там же была ещё одна рана — дыра от арбалетного болта. Увечья находились так близко, что кожа меж них засола и начала сильно шелушиться. Мышц не видно за крепкими петлями швов. Кровь, нашедшая слабое место докторской работы, обильно проступила наружу.<br/>— Вы бы поберегли себя, лорд-защитник, — печально-поучительным тоном начал Пьеро, аккуратно нанося какую-то мазь кожу вокруг раны.— Ваш организм сильно изнурён после… кхм… после всего произошедшего. Вам не стоит пренебрегать сном, или банальным отдыхом, едой, водой и лекарствами, если вы не хотите потерять сознаниеили ещё чего похуже, — препарат тут же начал действовать: ударил сильным кислым запахом и защипал. Лорд отвернулся, пытаясь не дрожать от зуда и сильного дискомфорта. — А ещё ваши ноги, да… они… раны… катастрофа… — слова Пьеро заплывали все дальше и дальше, потопая в шуме, что заполонил уши. Дауд поднял правую ладонь, попавшую на глаз.<br/>      Руки стали чуть толще, но все ещё были непривычно жилистыми.<br/>      На тыльной стороне предплечья многократными рубцами проходили резкие линии шрамов. Кожа вокруг них грубо приросла к потемневшему и заметно отличному эпидермису. <br/>      <em>«Здесь твои комментарии никому не нужны, цареубийца. Ты никого уже не запугаешь…»</em> <br/>      Хлёсткие удары тканью сильно чешутся и жгут в процессе. А когда кожа заканчивается, и инструмент бьёт по мышцам боль кажется разрывающей. Один удар вот-вот оторвёт руку — впечатление одно и тоже каждый раз. Кровь, стекающая по коже, пускает белые пятна в глаза, холод в пальцы, и волну игл по предплечью. А после цикл повторяется. Вновь и вновь, и вновь. <br/>      Все что хочется в такие моменты — <em>сдохнуть или отрубить себе руку.<br/></em>       Все что хочется, смотря на шрамы, навечно нанесённые на кожу –<em>снять её. Можно даже заживо, лишь бы только смыть отпечатки огромного недоразумения… нет. Спланированного государственного переворота. Срезать ножом, выжечь огнём, выдрать ногтями…</em></p><p>— Дауд! — щелкающие пальцы перед глазами вернули в реальность. Лорд сфокусировался на мозолистой ладони и поднял взгляд на Соколова и Пьеро, что стояли рядом с ним. Крамер лишь сейчас понял, что ему уже сменили бинты и с опозданием опустил руку на кровать.<br/>— Ты слушал что тебе говорят? — спросил Антон.<br/>— У вас болит голова? Жар? Вы можете сосредоточится? — больше с насторожённостью, чем с укором спрашивает Джоплин, наклонившись и прикоснувшись рукой к его лбу. Коллега хрюкает.<br/>— Да, слушал, — отмахнулся защитник. — Я в порядке, — мужчина сдержался, что бы не скомкать покрывало в руках и намерено расслабил насупившееся лицо. — Мне не комфортно без рубашки, — серконец посмотрел на врачей. Не похоже, что они поверили в слова, пусть те и были чистой правдой. Ему <em>очень</em> некомфортно без рубашки и без перчаток, и без обуви.<br/>— Если у вас проявится слабость, головокружение, рассеянность, тошнота, слабый аппетит или вообще хоть какой-то дискомфорт, не связанный с травмами — не медлите и обращайтесь к нам. И, вот, выпейте это прямо сейчас, — Джоплин протягивает один из своих эликсиров. Дауд думает пару секунд, прежде чем принять подачу.<br/>— Спасибо, — сухо выдаивает тот и медленно встаёт на ноги в полный рост. Кровь ударила по стопам и заставила пошатнуться.<br/>— Сядь, — шикает Соколов, надавливая на целое плечо. Крамеру ничего не осталось как подчиниться. — Я и без это вижу, что по голове тебя колотили не сильно.<br/>— Мне нужно идти, — парирует Дауд. — Так и быть, постараюсь двигаться как можно меньше.<br/>— И куда же ты собрался? К маленькой девочке? — Антон едко улыбается, заметив, как он сосредоточился. — Она сейчас на уроках, так что тебе все равно прошлось бы ждать, — лорд неожиданно поник, уронив взгляд.       Память как отшибло, стояло приблизиться к пабу. А вдруг он не добрался до неё? Упал по дороге, на лестнице, на пороге, у себя в комнате, на мостике? Эмили точно волновалась, может даже не спала. Он видел скорбь и грусть на её лице при последней встрече и хотел поскорее избавиться от этого образа перед глазами.<br/>— Как она? — безучастно спросил он. Раз уж защитник все равно не может проведать девочку сейчас, значить хоть разузнает.<br/>— Жива-здорова, что самое главное. Мало ест, но это последствия её… <em>отсутствия.</em> Большего не знаю, уж прости. Мы с доктором Пьеро сейчас думаем над лекарством от чумы, а она много времени проводит с Каллистой… Ну, если честно, она проводит с ней <em>всё</em> время.<br/>— И её рана в порядке, — вставил пять копеек Пьеро.</p><p>      Тяжесть, обрушившуюся на кабинет, можно физически ощутить на плечах.<br/>      Антон посмотрел на Джоплина, как на последнего идиота.<br/>      Дауд посмотрел на Джоплина, как на врага народа.<br/>      Джоплин посмотрел на них с полным замешательством.</p><p>— <em>Какая рана?</em> — медленно и чётко спросил Крамер, надавливая на бедного доктора каждой буквой. В этот раз тепло и тяжесть ног никак не помешали вскочить с кровати. К тому же, зная, что тебя ждёт, удержать баланс легче.<br/>— А…ем…я, — растерялся человек в очках, сделав шаг назад.<br/>— Дауд, я сказал «сядь», — Антон попытался повторить предыдущий трюк, но не получилось, и он просто положил руку на плече.<br/>— Какая.<em>Рана,</em> — повторил лорд настойчивее. Эмили ранена? Это как? Это когда? Это кем? Бездна, она же наверняка напугана до чёртиков! Рана глубокая? Заживёт? Оставит шрам? От колющей, режущей или рубленой атаки? А где?<br/>— Тебе же сказали, рана в порядке. Просто царапина. Сядь обратно и сделай лицо попроще, — Дауд бросил на Антона холодный взгляд, нахмурившись. ещё больше. Как он сейчас может быть «попроще»?<br/>— Что случилось? — лорд схватил старого знакомого за рукав, требуя ответ. Антон на это никак не отреагировал.<br/>— Ничего не случилось.<br/>— <em>Ложь.</em> Что произошло, Соколов. Вы были готовы перерезать друг друга пару дней назад, а сейчас уже работаете сообща, — телохранитель просил взгляд на стоящего поодаль Пьеро. — И как мы оказались в Башне? Что с Эмили? Что с Лоялистами? Что с парламентом? — Дауд с вызовом (не понято кому и замечем) дёрнул врача за руку.<br/>— Просто сядь и заткнись, — буркнул доктор. — Бежит он впереди всех течений, — Крамер проигнорировал наказ, продолжая стоять на своём. Соколов безутешно выдохнул.<br/>— Если сядешь, я все расскажу, — привычная строгость рассеялась, сменившись нейтральным тоном. Дауд насторожился, презрительно сощурился, но в конечно итоге сел. Все равно ноги заболели.</p><p>***</p><p>      Ему нужен перерыв. В ушах стоит звон.<br/>      Распивая густой, но абсолютно никакой на вкус, бальзам Пьеро Дауд переваривал все, что ему сказали. Точнее, это была лишь половина новостей.</p><p>      Нападение странных дамочек посреди ночи. Взявшаяся из ниоткуда Шерон, наверняка пришедшая по тайной наводке Томаса (опять же, зачем калека в пабе?), назвала их «ведьмами». Наверное, остальные восприняли тех как очередных протестантов религии империи, но Дауда все не покидало гадкое чувство, что все намного хуже. Что это <em>те самые</em> ведьмы, о которых говорил китобой. Ведьмы… Бригмора хотели забрать Эмили.<br/>      Зачем девочка им? Мужчина качнул головой. Глупый вопрос. По-настоящему она нужна только ему, всех остальных интересует лишь власть, что можно отобрать. Но зачем та случайным ведьмам с болота? Почему сейчас? Как они подгадали момент, когда его не будет на месте? Колдуньи в сговоре с китобоями, так может… нет, у блондина банально не было на это времени… наверное. Это лишь случайность?<br/>      Слишком мало фактов, чтобы с уверенностью утверждать что-либо. Радовало лишь то, что Эмили цела… практически. По крайней мере она рядом. Правда вот какой ценой…<b>ведьмы убили Эбнера.</b> По словам Пьеро: «заживо выпотрошили». Он помучался ещё пару минут, прежде чем спокойно умереть. Натурфилософы сказали, что напоследок он прошептал что-то на подобии «мы победили» и улыбнулся.</p><p>      Крамер тяжело заглотнул ещё одну порцию лекарства. Чувствовал, как ползя вниз к желудку, оно притупляет боль. И чувствовал, как энная пульсирует в голове.</p><p>      Его не покидала мысль, случайно родившаяся в голове: «а вдруг он звал меня в последний миг?». <em>Вдруг он звал?</em> Со всей неведомой силой бил по клавишам внутреннего фортепиано, трезвонил по Тайным узам, как ошпаренный? Звал магического наставника, звал старшего по званию, звал друга, блять, звал свою любовь в конце концов?!<br/>      Дауд уронил голову на руки.<br/>      Он ничего не слышал. Оглох, ослеп, обезумел в погоне за целью. Как пёс, бегущий за зайцем. Лорд не слышал даже Томаса, что находился в десяти шагах, что уж тут говорить о Грире. Он мог. Он мог бы услышать, что-то сделать. Мог взять его с собой в тот раз, мог бросить месть, прийти на помощь. Корво, скорее всего воспользовался бы этой возможностью и убежал, спрятался.<br/>      В прочем, это была бы лишь отсрочка неизбежного.<br/>      В итоге Эбнер умер… даже не посмотрев на него напоследок, не признавшись. Не узнал столь ироничное сейчас, значение имени: «любимый». Будь Дауд на его месте задохнулся бы отчаянием, грустью, печалью и собственным бессилием… по сути тем, чем он в действительности был за стенами тюрьмы. Значит ли это, что офицер навеки заточён?</p><p>      Крамер задыхался злостью и тогда, и сейчас. Возможно именно в тот момент, когда пал убийца императрицы, где-то в стенах мастерской умирал и он.<br/>      «Мы победили» — он тоже думал так, тоже улыбался в лицо смерти.<br/>      Наивный дурак. Слепой придурок. Бесчувственная мразь.</p><p>      Мысль, что лучший друг испытывал к тебе чувства намного объёмнее и глубже за «дружбу» не давала Дауду покоя. Ему откровенно плевать на то, с кем и как Грир предпочитал делить постель. Лишь знание того, что тот, вероятно, желал чего-то подобного с ним, выливали краску на лицо. Неловкое смущение, нервный смешок не больше. Защитник бы не стал осуждать, злиться или сторониться наберись смелости Эбнер признаться.<br/>      Лорда больше волновало, что он… выбрал <em>его</em>. Сказать по-другому защитник просто не мог, пусть и понимал, что это неясная формулировка.<br/>      Дауд никогда никого не любил и желал. А те редкие случаи секса в юности… стыдно сейчас вспоминать. Ничего приятного, захватывающего дух, романтичного или будоражащего, как об этом говорится. Сплошная суета и странные звуки.<br/>      «Ты просто не нашёл ту самую» — говорили окружающие.Что ж, ему уже сорок два, её до сих пор нет, и уже, наверное, никогда не будет. Его просто… не тянет.<br/>      Лорда больше волновало, что он выбрал <em>его.</em> Офицер не смог бы найти счастья в такой жизни, чего Крамер, как друг, желал всем сердцем. Более того, Эбнер бы разрушал жизнь Дауда, даже если бы это были односторонние приятные обоими взаимоотношения. С стороны телохранителя это было бы низко, подло и… да чего таить греха, странно, смущающее, отвратительно.</p><p>      Телохранитель большим глотком допил остатки эликсира и отложил пустой сосуд. Он поднял холодную рубашку, принесённую служанкой, и накинув на плечи, начал методично застёгивать.<br/>      Сейчас уже поздно думать об этом. <em>Эбнер мёртв.</em> Как и Тиг, Тревор, Уоллес и Фарли. Предателей постигла незавидная участь: смотрителя утащили за собой, всех остальных — обезглавили, забрав отрезанные части.<br/>      <em>«Делайла»</em>— имя появилось из воспоминаний само по себе.<br/>      Это она попыталась отнять у него мир, она виновна в смерти Эбнера, она хотела забрать Эмили. Воздух раскалился, когда лорд поднял голову, щелкая верхними пуговицами. Она перешла дорогу сама, никто её не просил. А значить сама выкопала себе могилу — Дауд решил это железно.<br/>      Метка запульсировала, и её обладатель посмотрел на черные линии, высеченные на левой ладони. Они не светились, не издавали шума, и вовсе походили на обычную татуировку. Тепло грело кожу, а не обжигало, как это иногда бывает. Лорд сосредоточился и сжал кулак. Мир застыл, и дым, физическое проявление энергии Бездны, обелил чернильные изгибы. Силы есть, но их немного. Защитник отпустил магию и все вокруг снова пришло в движение.<br/>      Было бы хорошо ещё отыскать перчатки.</p><p>      Мужчина поправил неправильно севшие черные штаны и вышел из-за шторки. Пьеро и Соколов удобно умостились на стульчаках с высокими спинками у стола. Человек в очках поднял голову, заметив движение.<br/>— Итак, — Дауд подошёл к стулу Соколова и оперся об него, давая понять, что готов продолжать прерванный разговор. — Вы говорите, что сюда нас привёз капитан стражи Карноу. <br/>— Да, — устало повторил бородатый.<br/>— А вы не знаете где он может быть? — голос лорда гнусен, словно говорит с заложенным носом. Однотонен, устал. Доктора переглянулись.<br/>— Капитан Карноу, кажется, сейчас работает в Башне, — неуверенно предположил Пьеро.<br/>— Прости, не могу сказать. Мы… — Работаете над лекарством от чумы, да, — подхватил их отговорку Дауд, — А что парламент? Я слышал, он собирается выдвигать кандидатуру нового регента.<br/>— Ты слышал? — Соколов удивлённо повернулся на стуле. — От кого, если ты встал на ноги час назад?<br/>— Я, — Дауд запнулся. Он и сам не мог понять, оттудова знал об этом. При попытке вспомнить в голове появлялись лишь факты из самого разговора, но не говорившие и не обстоятельства, при которых это произошло.<br/>— …не знаю, — лорд вышел из оцепенения. — Просто слышал, — Антон посмотрел на него с подозрением и глубокой задумчивостью. Выглядело так, словно он сейчас прикажет ему раздеться и проведёт ещё один осмотр.<br/>— Ты прав, — в конце концов выдал тот. — Экстренное заседание парламента идёт уже вторые сутки. Не знаю уж кто там заседает и что они решают столько времени, но вероятнее всего палата действительно собирается выбрать нового временного руководителя.<br/>— Интересно кого, — больше со злой иронией, чем с искренним любопытством спросил Крамер. Род Пендолтонов — старейшая семья Дануолла — оборвался. Бойли, при всём своём богатстве, остались лишь в лицах двух сестёр, коих вряд ли хватит на такую задачу, как управление государством. Лорд Брисби не последнее лицо палаты, но… нет. Просто нет. Он — худшее проявления аристократии столицы сразу после Пендолтонов и Шоу. И собственно последний, по предположению меченного, был самым очевидным кандидатом на замену Берроуза… за тем лишь исключением, что они были друзьями. А сказать, что банда Хайрема не в почёте ни у кого — значить ничего не сказать.</p><p>      В конечном итоге… от всех этих размышлений кровь ударила в голову, и защитник пошатнулся на месте, благо что крепко держался спинку.<br/>— Дауд? — лорд поднял глаза на позвавшего его Пьеро. — Может вам… <br/>— Я в порядке. Просто думаю, — отмахнулся тот. Взгляд доктора явно дал понять, что ему не поверили. — Мне нужно идти, — Крамер выровнялся и собрался выйти, как остановился и посмотрел на ящик эликсира в углу. — Только я возьму у вас вот этого, — он аккуратно подошёл к лекарству и взял себе две колбочки.<br/>— Если ты собираешься ими питаться, то я спешу тебя расстроить. Ты помрёшь с голоду, — отозвался их создатель.<br/>— Нет, — телохранитель закрепил снадобья на поясе, продолжая отмахиваться от любых попыток в помощь. Есть дела поважнее, чем его здоровье: Эмили, Делайла, чума, империя. У Дауда нет времени на то, дабы отлёживаться в койке и ждать, когда заживут раны. Не сейчас, когда ситуация кажется столь хрупкой. Будет больно, но это лишь маленькая кочка на пути. Он просто не будет обращать на это внимания.</p><p>— У тебя очень любопытная татуировка на левой руке, — стоило лорду развернулся на выход, как слова Соколова пригвоздили к земле. — Я заметил это ещё при осмотре. Она напоминает один… символ, который в часто встречал в далёких пещерах Пандусии. Откуда он у тебя?<br/>— Я, — в голове родилось несколько вариантов ответов. — Это вынужденная мера… для одного человека, — и не соврал, но и не ответил Крамер, погладив метку на руке. Опомнившись от ступора, мужчина решил все-таки покинуть этот злостный кабинет.<br/>— Каких только полезных, но странных людей не встретишь на улицах чумного Дануолла, — продолжал отмахиваться лорд, не давая докторам времени подумать.<br/>— Вернись сюда вечером… для осмотра! — скорее скомандовал, чем попросил Антон, когда защитник захлопнул за собой дверь.</p><p>      Оказавшись по ту сторону комнаты, лорд застыл и медленно выдохнул. В широких коридорах прохладно и свежо. Запах воды и пыли преобладает над все ещё следующим духом лекарств и мазей. Здесь спокойно. Старое здание тихо скрипит. Никто не шуршит занавесками, не перелистывает страницы, не бубнит.<br/>      Дауд осмотрелся вокруг, задержав взгляд на стоящем у двери лейтенанте. Как только их глаза пересеклись, холод в животе меченного расцвёл. Лишь через несколько секунд лорд вспомнил, что отныне гвардия на его стороне. Если кто выставит меч, то лишь по своей воле. Молодой мужчина с ровно натянутой спиной, смотрел на него с нескрываемым любопытством.</p><p>— Где твой начальник? — рыкнул защитник, подойдя к гвардейцу ближе. Руки за спиной лейтенанта сомкнулись крепче. На поясе меч, в кобуре на груди заряженный пистолет — он готов к бою. Дауд, пусть и безоружен, но сейчас в более выигрышной позиции со свободными руками по бокам.<br/>— Капитан Карноу должен быть в кабинете начальника охраны, — отчеканивает он, смотря одновременно и на лорда, и сквозь него. Крамер не узнаёт ни голос, ни лицо. Это кто-то новый или, что более вероятно, повышенный сержант, ряды которых часто сменялись, из-за чего защитник не успевал их запоминать.<br/>— Карноу? — сухо удивился Дауд. — Где генерал Тобиас?<br/>— Он сейчас находится под стражей в тюрьме Колдридж, как подозреваемый соучастник Хайрема Берроуза, — произнося имя бывшего регента, на лице лейтенанта промелькнула злость. Яркая, но быстро придушенная. Похоже, проиграна запись сработала именно так, как и хотел меченный. Лорд перестал сверлить бедолагу глазами и выровнял чуть сгорбившуюся спину. <br/>      Больно.</p><p>      Где находиться кабинет начальника стражи? Должен быть… на втором этаже, рядом с его старой комнатой.<br/>      Ходьба сопровождалась дискомфортом. Обувь, подходящая по размеру, но не своя, натирала пятки, давила на свод стоп, а сами ноги, словно были в трёх десятках пар косков. Дауд держал деловой темп, но стояло пройти так метра с три, как икры начинали бунтовать: болеть и гореть. Приходилось замедляться и идти в развалку, пусть и пару шагов.<br/>      Стоило ему показаться из-за угла, как кто-либо неизменно ошарашенно вздрагивал. То незадачливый сержант, не заметивший шумных шагов, то служанка, слишком усердно вытирающая подоконник. Лорд предположил, что сотрудники вымотаны душной атмосферой умирающего Дануолла.<br/>      Как и все.<br/>      Как и город.<br/>      Как и он.</p><p>      Дауд постучался в деревянные двери.<br/>— Войдите, — гаркнул голос с той стороны, и человек со шрамами принял приглашение. Пара гвардейцев удивлённо вскинули брови, узнав вошедшего. Сидящий за столом встал на ноги. <br/>      Капитан стражи был примерно одного с возраста с Даудом, но сейчас выглядел на двадцать лет младше на его фоне. Чёрные коротко стриженные волосы выбились из общего строя из-за резкого движения, но они все ещё выглядели ухоженно. Широкий лоб с поднятыми густыми бровями, наполнился морщинами, а глаза, вышедшие на свет, заискрились. Гвардейская форма уменьшала плечи, а рукоять пистолета, выглядывающая из кобуры, выпячивала грудь вперёд.<br/>       Его компаньоном был неизвестный Дауду офицер, вероятнее всего пришедший из отделов городской стражи. Немолодой. Мужчине можно дать добрых сорок-пятьдесят. Густые усы и лёгкие бакенбарды мешали точнее определить возраст, ибо заметно старили.</p><p>— Лорд-защитник, — Джефф выпрямился и стоящий у стола последовал его примеру. Шок сменился сдержанным интересом.<br/>— Капитан Карноу. Надеюсь, я не помешал важному делу? — спокойно ответил Дауд, сложив руки за спиной, перекрыв метку ладонью. Старший поджал губы, и чуть округлил лицо в непонятной эмоции. Точнее в хорошей попытке эту саму эмоцию спрятать. Телохранитель агрессивно прищурился в ответ.<br/>— Нет, проходите, — Джефф сглотнул ком в горле и поправил камзол. — Я буду ждать новостей в ближайшее время, офицер Нелсон, — усатый кивнул на слова в свою сторону, повернулся к подошедшему Крамеру, повторил движение и молча покинул комнату. Мужчины проводил его взглядом и посмотрели друг на друга.</p><p>      Карноу тихо вздохнул и сел на стул, подсознательно схватившись за чернильную ручку. Бросил взгляд на стопку бумаг меж рук, и поднял голову на стоявшего перед собой, словно прося у того неведомой поблажки.<br/>— Я рад видеть вас, лорд-защитник. Как вы себя чувствуете? Вы давно пришли в себя? — поинтересовался он, вновь встав со стула. Капитан вышел из-за стола, выхватил спрятанную меж толстых папок бутылку виски и вернулся к гостю. Он зашуган от работы, что на него свалилась, но все ещё радий появлению хороших новостей. Дауд замешкался.<br/>— Два часа назад, — грузный ответ заставил Карноу опешить.<br/>— Тогда лучше повременить, — он поставил пойло на пол, спрятав за ящиками стола. — Вы уверены, должны быть сейчас тут, а не в койке?<br/>— Нет времени на это, — Крамер мотнул головой, о чём тут же пожалел. Выстрел в шее заполнил мир гулом на несколько секунд.<br/>— …всегда можно найти. А вы выглядите как тот, кто нуждается в нём, после всего, что произошло… Примите мои соболезнования. Я знаю, как близка была вам императрица Джессамина и какие трудности вам пришлось преодолеть, дабы быть здесь сейчас. Каллиста рассказала, — чуть поклонился капитан. Слова ударили током в сердце и скрещённые за спиною руки сцепились кулаками.<br/>      «Засунь свои плешивые соболезнования в свой зад, Джефф. Как ты вообще смеешь говорить её имя, после того, <em>как ничего не сделал?</em> Ты был там, предатель. <em>Был!</em> Ты не мог не слышал выстрелы. Блядские выстрелы, слышимые за километр! В итоге я не увидел твоего лица даже после всего произошедшего. А сейчас <em>ты</em> говоришь <em>мне</em> расслабиться? Наплевать на угрозы, на опасности и на то, что мир вокруг продолжает трещать по швам, куда не глянь!» — защитник не мог поверить в услышанное, все продолжал и продолжал злиться.<br/>— Лорд Дауд? — обеспокоено и настороженно спросил Карноу.<br/>      «Прекрати выглядеть столь воодушевлённо, выблюдок» — шикнул тот у себя в голове. — «Поверить не могу, что считал себя своим другом».<br/>— Соколов сказал мне что это вы организовали наше переселение в Башню из паба «Пёсья Яма», — прогремел Крамер, кое как расцепливая зубы. — Я хотел узнать об этом поподробнее, — он заставил себя смягчить тон. Капитан незадачливо клипнул. Вытянутое лицо выражало что-то среднее между удивлением и недопониманием, под слабым отблеском самоконтроля.<br/>— А, да, — он пришёл в себя после заметной паузы. — Присаживайтесь, — мужчина жестом указал на стоящий у стола стул, а сам занял прежнее место. Капитан ещё раз окинул бумаги взглядом, и отложил их в сторону.</p><p>      Дауд принял приглашение, с облегчением сев и откинувшись на спинку. Левую руку он завалил под бок, упёршись локтем в стол. Усталость разлилась на него сверху, и веки чуть припали. Как же хорошо не стоять.<br/>— Каллиста пришла ко мне глубокой ночью, — капитан бросил взгляд на календарь-бумажку, лежащую у края стола, — с второго на третье месяца ветра. Вместе с ней ещё была женщина бандитской наружности. Шера или Шарон…<br/>— Шерон, — подсказал Дауд, уставившись на бумагу с цифрами. Прошедшие даты наспех зачёркнуты, что давало возможность понять, какой же сегодня день: пятое число месяца ветра тысяча восемьсот тридцать седьмого года. Приезд в город после путешествия в начале месяца земли, казалось, произошёл всего пару часов назад… на самом деле прошло пять месяцев. <br/>— Вы знакомы с ней? — удивился Джефф.<br/>— Можно сказать и так. Продолжайте.<br/>— Они пришли ко мне и попросили помощи в перевозке людей, обитателей «Пёсьей Ямы». Рассказали, что не могут выбраться оттуда самостоятельно из-за местонахождения и вас. Они беспокоились, что долгий перенос по трудному маршруту может навредить.<br/>— Они просто пришли к вам? — уточнил Крамер. — На своих двоих?<br/>— Так они сказали. Мне пришлось потянуть за старые связи дабы раздобыть лодку и отряд речного патруля в кратчайшие сроки. На сегодняшний день этот отдел самый малочисленный, из-за недостатка средств. Но все же, нам это удалось. Все, за исключением двух отказавшихся, были доставлены сюда.<br/>— Двух отказавшихся?<br/>— Девушка-горничная и… Шерон отказались. Предпочли остаться.<br/>— Ясно, — Дауд выдохнул и устремил взгляд на дверь, услышав шум с той стороны. Двое или трое мужчин тихими шагами шли по коврам и о чём-то переговаривались. Лорд выждал, пока их голоса не утихнут вдалеке.</p><p>— Почему вы здесь? — спросил лорд, вновь повернувшись к собеседнику. — Вы ведь капитан городской гвардии, Карноу.<br/>— Людям Башни нужен было командование, в отсутствие генерала Тобиаса и это приближённых. Как и городским, из-за увольнения многих офицеров, подозреваемых в содействии перевороту. Парламентом был выдан срочный указ об временном объединении всех подразделений под единое управление короны. Вот меня и перенаправили сюда, — объяснил Джефф, с укором посмотрев на работу, которую все ещё предстоит проверить и подписать. Бумажная волокита всегда трудная.</p><p>      Если палата решила объединить гвардию, значит ситуация действительно критическая. Что, впрочем это и неудивительно. Стоит только выйти на улицу, как правда бросится на глаз. Пустота и разруха.<br/>      Соколов и Пьеро уже работают над изготовлением лекарства от чумы, но главным вопрос в том: хватит ли времени? Не вымрет ли Дануолл к тому моменту, не нападёт ли зараза на другие города и острова? Не перевернётся ли власть ещё раз? В душе, лорд молился своенравному богу Бездны о том, чтобы времени хватило. Впрочем, кого он обманывает. Стояло пропасть одной угрозе государству, как появилась вторая. А за ней наверняка появиться третья, четвертая и так далее, пока жизнь не сведёт его в могилу. <br/>      Погрузившись в раздумья, Дауд не заметил, как долго пялился в чужие глаза. Лишь когда Джефф разорвал зрительный контакт, нагнувшись за пойлом, серконец понял, что не моргал до неприличия долго.</p><p>— Ещё раз приношу свои соболезнования из-за случившегося. Если бы я подоспел вовремя, смог бы помочь, — извинился он, откупоривая пойло. Известный за своё упрямство и идеальное соблюдение правил капитан пьёт на рабочем месте. Что за дела… <br/>— Где ты был? — вопрос без упрёка, словно в никуда. — Где ты был в тот день? — Карноу встретился с ним взглядом и замер. Тёмные глаза бегали по фигуре сидящего напротив, словно что-то вспоминая… или придумывая!<br/>— В Башне… Я должен был отчитаться об прибытии генералу и пойти на встречу ребятам, как того попросил глава тайной канцелярии. Ещё тогда это показалось мне странным, но я не обратил должного внимания, — Дауд продолжал неподвижно сидеть. — Тобиас… он поприветствовал нас, сказал, что рад возращению, предложил остаться и подождать окончание вашего с императрицей разговора, — продолжил он в ответ на молчание. – Первый выстрел насторожил меня, но начальник безопасности утверждал, что это отстреливают крыс… что за глупость. <br/>— Ты долго думаешь и рвано говоришь, — подметил Дауд, насторожившись. Вдруг это все неправда? Ложь, обман, провокация?! Все и всегда хотят спасти свою шкуру, или заполучить его, дабы потом её использовать!<br/>— Ты не веришь мне? — удивился Карноу. Недоверие внутри действительно разгрызало фразу на глупые опровержения и лорду пришлось душить вырвавшегося зверя, прикусив губу. Джефф бы не стал предавать и лгать. Не такой он человек, по крайней мере телохранитель не хочет видеть таким. Не после всего, что он сделал ради него. Недоверие сменилось стыдом. Крамер всего пару минут назад хотел послать его куда подальше. Не сдержись тогда — стал бы настоящим мудаком.<br/>— Верю, просто… прости. Забудь, это неважно, — отмахнулся защитник. Вид у капитана был такой, словно это не угнетает, а печалит.<br/>— Спасибо за помощь, — продолжил раненный, садясь более ровно, дабы не раскиснуть на стуле окончательно. Тело сопротивлялось нагрузкам, и хотело продолжать расслабленно валяться в удобном положении.<br/>— Если бы ты не послал Эбнера на подмогу, я не уверен, что смог бы дожить до того, как меня освободят. И… после. Он тоже помогал мне. Он был хорошим человеком. Слишком хорошим, для грязной работы гвардии, которую исполнял. Мне жаль, что все обернулось вот так.<br/>— Он умер в бою, как настоящий солдат. Пусть его дух покоится с миром. Ты ничего не мог поделать, — капитан налил в стакан немного виски и посмотрел на сидящего впереди, молча спрашивая, будет ли он. Дауд отрицательно покачал головой. Закупорив бутылку Джефф поставил её под ноги.<br/>— Как раз напротив, — лорд произнёс это тихо. Капитан не ответил, выпив половину содержимого глотком. Крамер не уверен, услышал ли тот его бормотания. — Почему ты послал именно Грира? Это из-за того, что… из-за его <em>предпочтений</em>? — телохранитель вовремя опомнился и смягчил формулировку. Как оказалось — не зря.<br/>— Предпочтений? — переспросил капитан. Меченный долгие секунды вглядывался в лицо собеседника. Он не знает или не понимает?<br/>— Предпочтений, — с нажимом повторил лорд. Лицо Джеффа огрубело, но до сих пор выражало недопонимание. Дауд расслабил лопатки, потеряв взгляд на столе.</p><p>      <em>Он не знает.</em> Странно, ведь они — помниться серконцу — были хорошими друзьями. В прочем, почившего он тоже мог понять: мужеложество порицается Аббатством, да и обычные работяги с завода за такое охотно бьют. В особенности надоедливую гвардию. Да и если подумать, Эбнер Дауду не признавался ни в чём. Это лишь вывод самого лорда, на основе своеобразного поведения.<br/>      На мгновение Крамер задумался: а считал ли он его правильно? Вдруг… все иначе? Вдруг, все те улыбки офицера в его сторону, лёгкость в движениях, покладистость и стыд, всплывающий в голове время от времени — говорили о другом? О странных привычках, о военной выдержке, о хороших манерах, о самой обычной дружбе?</p><p>— Каких предпочтений? — к растерянности капитана прибавилась насторожённость с любопытством. Защитник остановился, размышляя, стоит ли раскрывать секрет. Ничего уже не изменить. Никто Эбнера не накажет, не заклеймит, не будет сторониться. С другой стороны, а хотел бы он этого? Сам ведь не говорил, даже тем, кто должен знать.<br/>— Никаких, — отмахнулся лорд. — Ты, случаем, не знаешь, в какой комнате занимаются Каллиста и леди Эмили? — поинтересовался он вместо объяснений. Капитан задержал ответ, и в конце концов отрицательно качнул головой.<br/>— После уроков они обедают в столовой, а после леди Эмили всегда шла навестить тебя — это все, что я знаю из их расписания. Обычно, я находил их либо в кабинете доктора Соколова, либо уже после того как Каллиста укладывала её спать.<br/>— Ясно, — бросает Дауд, вставая со стула. — Благодарю за внимание, капитан Карноу, — лорд вновь перешёл на деловой тон. — Я рад, что такие добрые люди, как вы, служат благу империи. Если вам нужна будет моя помощь, вы можете отыскать меня в кабинете слева от императорских покоев… или в кабинете доктора Соколова, — он остановился у выхода. — Добро пожаловать в Башню Дануолла, — кинул Дауд через плечо и не дожидаясь ответа, выскользнул в коридор.</p><p>      «Берегите себя…» — все, что успело проскочить до полного закрытия дверей. Человек со шрамами простоял на месте ещё пару секунд, и побрёл в библиотеку. Если Эмили после уроков все равно приходит в столовую, то зачем мужчине её искать? Наступит время, и она явится забирать все то добро, что осталось внутри. А пока у него есть время, он начнёт копать под ведьм и Бригморов.</p><p>***</p><p><em>«После открытия ворвани Эзмондом Розберроу и её распространения в Дануолле й его окрестностях, семейное дело Бригморов пошло в упадок. Огромная доля производств и населения перешли на более чистую и энергетически эффективную ворвань, отказавшись от древесного угля, что составлял основную часть их бизнеса. Иные же услуги, требующие лесозаготовочных материалов, все ещё существовали, но приносили заметно меньшую суму денег,</em> — Дауд перелистнул страницу. —<em> Бригморы разорились. После безуспешной попытки перепродать усадьбу, она была покинута. Известно, что последние представители рода Бригмор перебрались в южную часть Тивии, но что с ними произошло после — неизвестно. Их же усадьбу постигла печальная участь. По словам речного патруля стражи Дануолла, она быстро обросла растениями, а деревья, брошенные на произвол, заполонили все в округе. В последнее время, на момент написания этой книги, было замечено, что в доме осели мародёры, нападающие на проплывающие мимо корабли с завидной частотой…»</em></p><p>      Дальше читать он не стал, захлопнув книгу. Похоже, что эта семья не имеет никакого отношения к бригморским ведьмам или Делайле. Это имя никогда не фигурировало в их скудной биографии. Была маленькая вероятность, что женщина одна из, так скажем, бастардов мистера Бригмора, но почему-то Крамер в этом сомневался. Да и фамилия у ведьмы была другой. Более длинной и заковыристой. В прочем, по отношению к даме этот аргумент менее эффективен: она могла выйти замуж до того, как повязалась с Чужим… или Чужой с ней. Для сути не важно.<br/>      Лорд отложил чтиво на небольшой столик дабы освободить руки и провести одной по лицу. У него горячий лоб или холодные ладони? Непонятно. Боль бросила ноги, и напала на грудь, отзываясь колким дискомфортом. А ещё плечо сильно болело и чесалось. Дауд поймал себя на том, что смотрит на закрытую рану десятый раз за последний час, ожидая увидеть свежую кровь. Она все ещё была закрыта.<br/>      Мужчина тяжело вздохнул и открыл первую бутылочку эликсира. Он надеялся, что он поможет так же сильно, как и снадобья Пьеро, прогоняя дискомфорт на ближайшие пару часов.</p><p>      Защитник забился в угол столовой, да бы не мешать горничным и официантам накрывать стол. Работающие женщины и девушки негромко переговаривались между собой во время работы и временами бросали на него любопытные глаза. Дауд был лишним в этой комнате. Краем уха постоянно ловил звонкое «он» или внимание к своему сгорбленному силуэту. Мужчина старался сосредоточиться на чтении, не думать о внимании, о ненужном чужом мнении. Он мог уйти прочь в любо время, но… ведь Эмили придёт, да и не хотелось высушивать грустное: «нет-нет, сидите. Вы не мешаете. Вы можете оставаться, лорд Дауд».<br/>      Сейчас, когда книга больше не представляла интереса ему не оставалось ничего, как рассредоточенным взглядом блуждать между женщин в бело-черных поношенных костюмах и богатого обустройства комнаты.<br/>      Столовая большая, и на, первый взгляд, пустовата. Широкий стол из тёмного дерева, царственно расположился на дорогом однотонном тёмно-алом ковре. Служанки накрыли его белой скатертью с тяжёлыми краями, расшитые золотым узором, заставили пустыми и полными тарелками. Между них потерялся высокий, старомодный канделябр, исполняющий больше декоративную, нежели осветительную функцию. У тёмных стен притаилась книжные полки, оберегающие сокровища за стеклянными дверцами.<br/>      Дауд всеми силами старался вспомнить фамилию ведьмы, так неудачно выпавшую из памяти. Если Бригморы не дали ему какой-либо подсказки, то она могла. Если бы он только мог её припомнить… Каппер? Келлин? Крипер? Нет-нет-нет, все не то.</p><p>      Томас её знал.<br/>      «Он мог бы помочь», — внезапно подумал лорд. Китобои состояли в сотрудничестве с ведьмами… возможно состоят до сих пор. Крамер сомневался в этом, учитывая идеи предателя, но вероятность была. Лорд Не помнил, когда именно оборвал связь, да и сам не знал, чаме это сделал. Теперь, Дауд может тольок гадать, что случилось с парнем, где он и жив ли. Вдруг его «друзья» заодно казнили и виновника роковой встречи, или прогнали его прочь, или держать в плену, или… защитник мог придумать много плохих «или».</p><p>      Тихо открывшаяся дверь привлекла внимание. А если быть точнее — внимание привлёк небольшой силуэт, вышедший из-за этой самой двери. Аккуратная маленькая девочка с короткими волосами до шеи. Её белый костюм сменился чёрно-белым, похожим на тот, что носила её мама. Только воротник был не таким широким, по правде говоря его не было вообще. Под тёмным жакетом спряталась белая блузка, раскрывающая себя только в широких рукавах, оттеняющих тоненькие маленькие кисти от тела. Черные брюки незаметно перетекали в маленькие туфли-лодочкой на небольшом — детском — каблучке.<br/>— Эмили, — лорд аккуратно встал со стула окликая. Воспитанница подняла глаза с пола и в черные радужки заискрили глубоким янтарём.<br/>      Она отшатнулась назад, прежде чем броситься вперёд. Колдуин подбежала к нему хапая ртом воздух и расправив руки в обьятии, но резко остановилась. Он заметил какими большими казались её глаза — блестящие не то от счастья, не то от слёз — на фоне заметных темных кругов вокруг. Лёгкий слой косметики пытался скрыть следы плохо сна, но лорд все равно отчётливо их видел. Девочка поднесла руки к себе, унимая дрожь.<br/>      Дауд присел на колени и обнял её первым. Чужое дыхание ударило в плечи, а голова неуверенно коснулась ключицы. Крамер чувствовал, как она поднесла руки к нему, потыясь поддержать жест, но остановилась в последний момент. Продержавшись полминуты в этой глупой ситуации, он отстранился, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза. Грубые руки аккуратно скользнули с плеч вниз по белым рукавам, пока не нащупали на левом локте плотно обмотанные бинты.<br/>      Чёрные глаза то смотрели на него, то падали наземь, пока через несколько секунд не начинали круг заново. Напряжённые брови подчёркивали проступивший румянец на щеках и дрожащие плотно сомкнутые губы.</p><p>— Ты в порядке? — защитник заговорил шопотом. Эмили ответила только хаотичными кивками, она быстро облизала сухие губы и опустила голову, часто заморгав. Слёзы не заставили себя долго ждать. Девочка попыталась спрятать из в своих ладонях, но лорд снова обнял её. Колдуин неуверенно запустила руки вокруг его груди и лишь с его подачки опустилась ниже — под раны в рёбрах.<br/>      Она попыталась что-то сказать, но слова обрывались слезами и тихими вхлипами. «Я скучала», «я рада что ты в порядке», «я рада что ты рядом», — мужчине казалось, что воспитанница хочет сказать именно это. Дауд на мгновение закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь компанией родной души. Лишь чужой взгляд, гуляющий по голове, заставил вновь посмотреть на мир. Это Каллиста, стоящая у дверей и вежливо сложившая руки перед собой. Её простенький наряд сменился похожим, но заметно новее и дороже. На лице расплылось что-то похожее на скромную улыбку. <br/>— Все хорошо, — мужчина медленно поглаживал Эмили по спине, пытаясь поскорее успокоить горе в детской душе. Ноги начинали болеть, и Дауд прекрасно понимал, что долго так не выстоит.<br/>— Все не хорошо, — сквозь слёзы промямлила она первые слова, когда лорд встал с колен и отошёл на пол шага, разминаясь. — Тебе не хорошо, — девочка посмотрела красными глазами и хмурыми бровями, не отпуская руки.<br/>— Я в порядке, Эмили, — телохранитель подошёл к ней и погладил шелковистые волосы. — Видишь? Теперь я буду рядом.<br/>— Как же твои раны? Как ты? Как? Они ведь все ещё есть? Они ведь болят? Вдруг ты снова почувствуешь себя плохо?<br/>— Все будет хорошо. Я в порядке. Не волнуйся за мои раны — они заживут. Они всегда заживают.<br/>— Но как… почему я не должна волноваться? Я хочу, чтобы ты в порядке. Чтобы ты был здоров и рад.<br/>— Я в порядке, — Эмили посмотрела на него внимательно. Глаза все ещё щипало от слёз, а губы дрожали.<br/>— Давай поедим вместе. Ты расскажешь мне как прошёл твой сегодняшний день, — предложил Дауд, нагнувшись к ней. Сам он, что странно, не чувствовал себя голодным. Горячим, холодным, слабым, сонным, уродливым, но не голодным. Девочка ответила неуверенным кивком.</p><p>      За едой она немного успокоилась. Перестала плакать, перестала говорить, все что придёт на ум. Вообще не сказала ни слова. Ела без должного внимания, сосредоточив большую его часть на своём защитнике. Дауд тоже ел медленно, незамысловато спрятав левую руку на своих ногах. Не спешил больше от нежелания, чем от надобности. В предоставленной ему похлёбке было больше воды (<s>чем в этом тексте</s>) чем в Великом океане. В прочем, не Крамеру жаловался. Все равно от запаха еды тяжелее за простые овощи его воротило.<br/>— Я-я берегла для тебя кое-что, — заявила Эмили с серьёзным лицом, после конца трапезы.— Пойдём! — она первой встала из-за стола и схватив его за манжеты потащила куда-то. Дауд кое как успел шагать следом, удивляясь внезапному порыву энергии со стороны девочки, что буквально полчаса назад не могла связать двух слов.<br/>— Я буду в своей комнате! — окликнула Каллиста, что составляла им компанию за столом.<br/>— Хорошо! — ответила ей Эмили быстрее, чем серконце успел вообще понять, что кому говорилось. Двери столовой быстро промелькнули перед глазами.<br/>— Каллиста заботилась обо мне все это время, — начала воспитанница, идя по коридорам уверенным шагом. — Она такая хорошая. Милая и много-много знает. Правда постоянно заставляла меня сидеть за скучными уроками и книгами, не хотела играть, даже иногда. Но я на неё не сержусь. Я знаю, что учится нужно, но математика такая скучная. А ещё я заметила, что она стала тише и грустнее после всего произошедшего в пабе. Ты знаешь, что произошло? — Эмили бросила на ведомого взгляд, и прежде чем тот успел хоть слово сказать, отвернулась и продолжила. — Я уверена, что ты расспросил Антона. Я спрашивала у неё, почему она грустит, но Каллиста говорила, что просто плохо себя чувствует. А когда я говорила ей, что она должна отдохнуть или сходить к Соколову или Пьеро, она говорила, что всё хорошо. Такая странная иногда. Но я все равно её люблю. Она хорошая и милая, и умная. Я предложила ей остаться в Башне, когда все закончится. Я же могу так сделать, как будущая императрица, да? — Эмили снова мгновением посмотрела на него. — Она пока не ответила мне. Но я надеюсь, что Каллиста скажет «да», — с минуту они шли молча, из-за чего Дауд (до этого сосредоточенный на ходьбе и девочке) заметил, что они уже на самом высоком жилом этаже. Эмили подвела их к… Нет, не к своей, после смерти матери, комнате, а к его кабинету, по соседству.</p><p>— Я берегла для тебя кое-что важное, — девочка отпустила его и открыв дверь, прошла внутрь. Дауд ничего не оставалось, как последовать.<br/>      Кабинет изнутри почти не изменилась, но лорд все равно ощущал себя не в своей тарелке. Те же серо-деревянные стены, правда, что пустые. Без картин Серконских художников, от которых веет теплом родного дома. Те же люстры, тот же стол напротив входа. Даже лампа не изменила положения, только обзавелась новым соседом — чёрной сумкой. Та же широкая кровать с тяжёлым балдахином, заправленная во всё белое и спрятаная за поворотом. Тёмные занавески, по обычаю обрамляющие окна, теперь их закрывали, погрузив помещение в полумрак. Один-единственный шкаф из белого дерева, пустовал, как и комод рядом с ним. Ни одной вещички не осталось. Стенд с оружием пропал совсем. Здесь пахнет водой, а из окна тянет свежестью. Похоже, недавно убирались.<br/>      Это… это другая комната. Не его, просто похожая.</p><p>— Вот! — Колдуин с восхищением показывает ему на стол, точнее, на сумку, что там расположилась. Дауд на ватных ногах подошёл ближе, включил свет и положил на неё руки. Внутри всего один предмет. Изогнутый и твёрдый, где-то острый, где-то плавный в изгибах. Мужчина бросил взгляд на девочку, излучая явное нетерпение реакции и медленно открыл тёмную ткань.<br/>      Внутри лежала маска. Железная волчья маска с мерцающими линзами-глазами и кривыми золотыми зубами-проволоками. Она кривилась, рычала и злилась, готовая продолжать пускать кровь всем, кто попадаться на пути, на кого укажет тонкая детская ручка и милая улыбка. За короткое время своего существования, она покрылась каплями и разводами от воды, грязи и пыли. На скулах и у креплений разводы резко пропадали. Похоже, там её вытирали. Скорее всего от крови.<br/>— И вот ещё. Посмотри! — Эмили вырвала Дауда из ступора. Смело зарылась в сумку и достала отткуда чёрную ткань. Цвет был таким похожим, что мужчине по началу показалось, словно Колдуин вырвала часть внутренней обшивки. Но нет, это все лишь пара простых перчаток. Для неё они были явно велики, а от Крамеру, возможно, в самый раз.<br/>— Примеряй, — девочка протянула перчатки. Дауд отложил маску и принял подачу. Ткань тонкая, но плотная, эластичная, просвечивать не должна. Лорд примерял их и выдохнул с облегчением, когда перчатки точно сели на кисти. Длинные рукава легко прятались под обшлагом и хорошо скрывали руки. Защитник перебрал пальцами и сжал руку в кулак. Ткань не мешала движениям. Метка светом прорвалась сквозь защиту, но пока он магию не использует — знак не видно. Что не могло не радовать. Не хотелось бы, после всего случившегося, пускать по народу больше слухов, чем нужно.<br/>— Тебе нравится? Я подумала, что ты захочешь найти перчатки, когда придёшь в себя. Было сложно найти подходящие, но Каллиста мне помогла, — Дауд перевёл взгляд с рук (без метки, без бинтов и шрамов!) на воспитанницу и счастье сменило дискомфорт от возращения альте его. Да она же прочитала его! Но сейчас, в отличии от предыдущих подобных случаев, защитник был этому рад.<br/>— Да. Это действительно то, о чём я думал весь сегодняшний день. Спасибо, Эмили, — он искренне улыбнулся.</p><p>***</p><p>— Лорд Дауд, вы ещё не спите? — спросил твёрдый женский голос из-за двери.<br/>— Нет, Каллиста. Входите, — пригласил телохранитель. Дверь слегка приоткрылась, пропуская гувернантку внутрь. — Я думал, ты захочешь сейчас побыть со своим дядей, теперь, когда Эмили не сидит на шее, — мужчина полностью отвернулся от карты, лежащей на столе.<br/>— Он все ещё занят, — ответила женщина и подошла ближе, бросив взгляд на бардак, усеявший стол.<br/>— Не обращай внимания, — махнул Дауд головой на хаос. — Присаживайся, — он указывает рукой на стоящий рядом стул, а сам отошёл к длинному краю стола. Карноу аккуратно села и посмотрела на него по-учительски строго.<br/>— С трудом, но Эмили легла спать около часа назад. Насколько я понял, у неё сейчас тревожные сны, — Дауд бросил взгляд на открытое окно, за которым уже во всю царствовала ночь. — С тобой все хорошо? — спросил лорд быстрее, чем рыжеволосая успела набрать воздух в лёгкие.<br/>— Да, — выдохнула она. — А что-то могло произойти? — Нападение ведьм, например. Я слышал, что тебе нездоровится с тех пор. — Слышал, что мне нездоровиться? — удивилась гувернантка. — От Пьеро?<br/>— Нет. Просто слышал… Ты ведь сейчас меньше занимаешься с Эмили, верно? Разве это не из-за того, что тебе нехорошо?</p><p>— Нет. Я отлично себя чувствую, благодарю, — выдохнула она через скромную улыбку. — Ведьмы мне практически не навредили, только небольшой порез на ключице оставили. Я меньше занималась с Эмили из-за неё самой. Думаю, ты заметил, какая она... Все произошедшее сильно ударило по девочке, и она плохо воспринимает материал. Просто, — Каллиста дёрнула руками в разные стороны, но быстро собралась и сложила их в замочек. — она сидит и слушает, и смотрит словно в никуда. Тихая до жути. Не говорила ничего, чего бы не требовалось. Как фарфоровая кукла, честно, — женщина отвернулась, быстро моргая и начав говорит, вновь подняла зелёные глаза на слушателя. — Дети её возраста обычно себя так не ведут. Если честно, мне некомфортно находиться рядом с ней в такие моменты. Я вижу, как сильно ей нужна поддержка и стараюсь что-то сделать, но все равно мало что могу.<br/>— Не стоит так из-за этого переживать, — выдохнул Дауд, подтягивая стул и присаживаясь на том месте, где стоял. — Она ценит это. Ты ей дорога.<br/>— Мы много времени проводили в кабинете Соколова, — Каллиста продолжила, словно не услышала его слов. — Эмили очень сильно переживала. Подолгу сидела рядом с твоей койкой. Читала или просто наблюдала. Иногда что-то говорила, словно ты её слушал, — «я действительно слушал… иногда» понял мужчина, но перебивать не стал. — Постоянно пыталась держать за руку или прикоснуться. Мне приходилось её отдёргивать. Доктор Соколов сказал, что это нежелательно в твоём состоянии. Может навредить, или что-то в этом роде. Я знаю, что она несколько раз приходила к тебе ночью, чтобы я не мешала ей. Мне кажется, она боялась, что скоро действительно потеряет тебя. На самом деле, именно из-за этого я здесь, — мысль закончилась, и рыжеволосая остановилась. В этот момент защитник мог что-то сказать, но дал шанс Карноу полностью выговориться. Единственно что он сделал — расслабил напряжённые брови и откинулся на спинку, готовый слушать.<br/>— Не сочти за грубость, но ваши взаимоотношения… странные, — выплюнула гувернантка, найдя подходящее слово. — Я понимаю почему она так к тебе относится. Ты для неё самый близкий человек, её отец…<br/>— Я не её отец, — перебил Дауд.<br/>— Она считает тебя таковым, — оспорила женщина. — Верит, что ты можешь защитить её от любых угроз, даже что можешь колдовать. Детское воображение такое богатое. Она тебя очень сильно любит, но… её мысли неправильные. Понимаешь, о чём я? — Крамер одарил её взглядом полным недопонимания. — Когда ты пришёл к нам в паб, — выдохнула женщина, — то обнял её и потерял сознания от боли и усталости, как сказал после Соколов. Я… — она затянула букву, погрузившись в невидимое воспоминание. — Я никогда не слышала такого вопля ужаса, как тогда. Словно крик сирен из легенд моряков, по-другому описать не могу. У всех волосы встали дыбом. Эмили выбежала на улицу в панике и, если бы не споткнулась об камень, наверное, убежала свет за очи. Разбила колени в кровь, но её это не волновало. Она неустанно дрожала и рыдала ещё часа два, пока не нашла в себе сил объясниться. Она считала, что ты умер у неё на руках… <em>как и обещал</em>, — грусть огрубела, превратившись в сдержанную злость. — Что ты ей пообещал?</p><p>      Дауду пришлось задуматься, дабы вспомнить тот момент. Очередная бессонная ночь. Тогда они с Эбнером поссорились и мужчину переполняли негативные эмоции. А потом пришла Эмили, усталая и расстроенная, что окончательно разорвало раздитое сердце. Это был их первый полноценный разговор после долгой разлуки. Она считала его мёртвым, и все, что хотелось серконцу — подбодрить и успокоить.<br/>— Я, — слово ударилось об зубы. — «Для тебя я…буду мёртв, только когда ты лично в этом убедишься», — если я правильно помню, — Каллиста отвела голову немного назад. Глаза загорелись зелёным огнём. Поднявшиеся брови только сильнее это подчеркнули.<br/>— Как ты мог ей сказать что-то такое? Она ведь простой ребёнок! — в голосе прозвучали нотки укора, что заставили Дауда сощуриться. Она упрекает его в том, что лорд пытается научить и подбодрить? Откуда ему в тот момент было знать, что совсем скоро слова обретут буквальный смысл?<br/>— К нашему общему сожалению, ей уже пора вырастать из детей, — гаркнул он, Каллиста не дрогнула от резкого звука. — В независимости от решения парламента, её коронация не за горами. Ей пора становиться взрослой.<br/>— Может это и так. Но это же не означает что тебе стоит нагружать её такими вещами вот так сразу. Ей всего десять. Подобные знания могут навредить, повлиять неправильно.<br/>— Девять, — поправил Дауд.<br/>— Что «девять»?<br/>— Эмили девять лет, — Каллиста поджала губы и насупила брови в недоумении.<br/>— Десять, — она стояла на своём. — Девочкасама сказала, что ей десять, — Дауд растерялся.</p><p>      Десять? Но её же было девять когда он уплывал. Он даже не задумывался о том, что возраст мог <em>измениться</em> за то время, пока его не было рядом. Следующая мысль влетела в голову пулей:<br/>      «Месяц ветров идёт <em>за</em> месяцем дождя!»<br/>      Он выбрался из тюрьмы после её дня рождения. Эмили встретила первый десяток в окружении страха, шлюх и заговорщиков. Считала себя всеми преданой и брошенной — это ударило Дауда столь сильно, словно он думает о собственном потерянном празднике.</p><p>— Верно, ты права. Десять, — признал он.<br/>— Тебе не стоит быть с ней таким откровенным, — продолжила изъясняться Каллиста, спрятав негатив в тоне. — Ты ведь ушёл в тот раз дабы разобраться с убийцей императрицы, верно? Эмили рассказала мне. Как я вижу, все прошло успешно, — Крамер не нашёл ответа лучше, за простой кивок. Карноу долгое время молчала, тихо вздохнула и продолжила.<br/>— Я знаю, что она и для тебя очень важна. Возможно, после всего произошедшего в мире не осталось людей важнее и ближе, но она все ещё ребёнок. Она не понимает наших проблем… по крайней мере, понимает не до конца. И то, что ты делаешь, давит на неё… душевно. Трагедия отложит свой отпечаток, но разве нам не стоит попытаться загладить это, вместо того, чтобы нагружать?<br/>— Такие раны нельзя залечить, Каллиста, — он отрицательно качает головой.<br/>— Я знаю, знаю. Но она же не должна из-за этого становиться… у-жестокой, — Дауд насупился, заметив запинку.<br/>— Убийцей, — подхватил лорд полутоном. — Почему ты думаешь, что она станет убивать людей?<br/>— Эмили ровняется на близких. Перенимает их привычки, считая нормальными. Она берёт пример с… <br/>— Ты считаешь меня убийцей? — перебил серконец. Слизкое отвращение защемило на сидящую напротив даму. Его брови напряглись, и подбородок чуть поднялся, подчеркия прожыгающий взгляд.<br/>— Нет-нет, что ты. Я… я не это имела в виду.<br/>— Тогда, могу предположить, что ты считаешь мои привычки ненормальными, — мужчина вскинул бровь.</p><p>— Я считаю твой подход <em>грубым,</em> — женщина заговорила вслед за ним, протестуя. — Она… Когда ведьмы пришли к нам, я слышала, как Эмили говорит: холодно, по делу. Когда нас загнали в угол, она не растерялась, схватила длинный клин и пырнула ведьму. Это была если не смертельная, то тяжёлая травма, Дауд. «Я хотела защитить» — сказала мне она, на грани истерики. Разве это нормальное поведение? — заволновалась Каллиста. — Разве нормально, что маленькая девочка в первую очередь думает: «Он умер. Он точно умер, по-другому быть не может», вместо: «Он жив. Он обязательно выживет и поправиться»? А убивать людей, защищая других, а не себя? — женщина посмотрела на него, ожидая ответа.<br/>      Оскорблённая гордость отступила, застревая в горле. Дауд тоже не может назвать подобное поведение «нормальным». Может, его детство и было во много раз менее радужным и спокойным, чем у Эмили, но даже так мало кто сделал бы подобное в этом возрасте. Не хватило мужества. А вот Колдуин хватило… вполне.<br/>      «Она убила человека, подражая <em>мне</em>» — аксиома осела на плечах. И если Крамер правильно развивает мысль, что Эмили готова убить сколько угодно людей, ради их спокойного счастья. И все это... подражая ему?</p><p>— Что ещё ты говорил ей, Дауд? — Карноу требует ответа. Мужчина говорил воспитаннице много чего из того, что гувернантке не понравится. Почти ничего не скрывал. Он хочет быть для неё открытым и понятным, в мире закрытых дверей и неразгаданных тайн. Идеальным островком спасения и отдыха, которым она сама для него является… точнее являлась до этого момента.<br/>— Это личное, — отрезал лорд. Каллиста вдохнула, намереваясь что-либо сказать, но передумала и медленно выдохнула. Спорить бессмысленно.<br/>— Жёсткость важная черта характера монарха. В особенности сейчас, — подметил меченный.<br/>— Но не такая же! — возмутилась женщина. — Может ей и стоит быть настойчивой или решительной, но не жестокой. Это… я даже думать не хочу, как это может повлиять на неё в будущем. <br/>— Все будет хорошо, Каллиста, — убеждал он и её, и себя. — Сейчас тяжкое время, каждый переживает его как может. Все нестабильно. Я уверен, Эмили будет умной и благосклонной, когда вырастет.<br/>— Если не воспитывать, ничего не получиться, — выдохнула она.<br/>— Значить воспитаем, — чужое упорство начинает надоедать. — Она не глупая, и сама знает, как плохо убивать людей,— Каллиста вскинула брови.<br/>— Это мы понимаем как плохо убив… — она глотнула последнее слово, на середине. — Но ты… <br/>— Что я? — гордость вырвалась из горла и легла на сердце, готовая защищать свои интересы. Лорд насторожился, ловя последующие слова.<br/>— Ты так открыто говоришь с ней об том. Об… о смерти, — рыжеволосая задумалась. — Ты ведь и о том мальчике со светлыми волосами ей рассказал, верно? Он же наёмный убийца, неизвестно скольких людей оправил на тот свет, и глазом не моргнув. Оттудова она должна понять, что это плохо? Из твоего опыта?</p><p>      Крамер замер на вдохе, насупил брови и опустил подбородок.<br/>— Прости, ты сейчас называешь меня <em>наёмным убийцей</em>? — возмутился Дауд. — Я — лорд-защитник. Мой долг — защищать, а не убивать людей. Последнее лишь последствие работы.<br/>— Но ты ведь делал это и не раз. Я не люблю верить слухам, — гувернантка медленно установилась. Она бросила взгляд на двери и выждав с полминуты тихо продолжила, немного подавшись вперёд:<br/>— Но я слышала, что говорят о случившемся «Золотой кошке». И если ты сделал подобное с невиновными стражниками, то я даже думать не хочу, что случилось с Вороном, и что ты хотел сделать с Лоялистами или что будет с Хайремом Берроузом, — она быстро закончила и вновь ровно села на стуле. — Я не говорю, что эти люди не заслуживают наказания, но... Лоялисты не заплатили тебе ни одной монеты. Так как же далеко друг от друга стоят "намеренное убийство" и "убийство, ради защиты"? — насторожённость поникла, и мужчина поднял голову, застыл.</p><p>      Как далеко стоят понятия: намеренное убийство и убийство, ради защиты?<br/>      В его глазах — на разных концах империи. Люди, которых он лишал жизни, целенаправленно пытались навредить важным персонам. Они знали, куда и на что шли, и были готовы встретить его сопротивление (как оказывалось практически всегда — недостаточно). Если эти люди, ради личного заработка, не способны ни на что, кроме убийства — то им лучше умереть. Он не разрушал чужие жизни за горсть серебряных, не проникал в чужие дома, не крал у богатых… по крайней мере с тех пор как начал жить при дворах.<br/>      Но ведь и убийц не хорошая и уютная жизнь привела к подобному. Она намекает, что ему просто повезло быть «легальным»? Как и всем офицерам с палачами? Как всем великим изобретателям и гениям наук?</p><p>— Очень далеко, — ответил Дауд медленно, надавливая. — Эти понятия стоят очень далеко, Каллиста. Лоялисты, пусть и попытались меня убрать, но все же, дали нечто гораздо важнее за деньги — жизнь и цель.<br/>— Я слышала, что пересечь черту сложнее, чем… лишать жизни в последующем, — выдохнула гувернантка. — А она сделала это в десять лет… <br/>— <em>Я сказал,</em> — Дауд встал на ноги, оперившись рука об стол, от чего Карноу насторожилась, — что все будет хорошо. Эмили уже видела, как умирают люди. Она знает, что такое смерть и её последствия. Сейчас укрывать это от неё будет бессмысленно, отрицать — глупо. На плечи венценосной особы ложится огромная ответственность, и если она будет бояться чего-то столь просто и естественного как смерть и кровь, то я могу порекомендовать ей только лечь в могилу добровольно, — Крамер пробежался по раскинутой карте глазами, остановившись на усадьбе Бригморов, и обратно на сидящую рядом женщину. — Если ты переживаешь, что я позволю ей вешать всех подряд, то ты глубоко заблуждаешься, — по мере разговора, его тон продолжал падать, а агрессия расти. — Я годен не только на защиту и «убийства», <em>Каллиста Карноу.</em> Спроси своего дядю или палату министров. И ещё кое-что, — Дауд выпрямился, скрестив руки на груди. — наши с Эмили взаимоотношения тебя не касаются. На то они и <em>наши</em>. Если ей нужно познать важные вещи сейчас — она их узнает, а я помогу й с их усвоением. Я действую так, как этого желала бы Её императорское величество Джессамина Колдуин.<br/>— Её императорское величество, — выдохнула побледневшая женщина. Она плотно сомкнула губы, опустила глаза, за припавшими к переносице бровями, глотая определённые слова. Такие, что ему не понравятся.<br/>— Ты прав, — выплюнула гувернантка, бросив взгляд на часы. — Уже довольно поздно. Думаю, ты устал, я лучше пойду, — она спохватилась со стула в сторону выхода, но крепко поймавшая за запястье ладонь заставила передумать.<br/>— Стоп, — Дауд, подняв её руку и заставив развернулся к себе. — Говори, Каллиста. Я вижу, что ты хочешь ещё что-то сказать.<br/>— Ничего. Тебе показалось. — Ты сама начала этот диалог, — припомнил он. — Так что не смей заканчивать его вот так, — женщина замялась на пол минуты, но все же подняла на него злые глаза.<br/>— Какая мать захочет, чтобы её ребёнка воспитывали жестоким убийцей, даже этого не осознавая? — выдохнула она сухо и чётко, но не очень громко. Наверное, боялась, что услышат стражники у дверей. Дауд шумно выдохнул и отступил на шаг, выпуская даму из рук. Его брови взмыли вверх на короткое мгновение.</p><p>
  <em>Лорд-защитник снизошёл до моего уровня.</em>
</p><p>      Дауд смотрел на гувернантку с напуганной печалью. Дыхание медленно учащалось и пальцы начинали дрожать.<br/>      Нет. Это не может быть правдой. Корво ошибается, Каллиста ошибается, все ошибаются. Дауд знаешь, что он делает. Он не воспитает из неё монстра. Он защищает. Он защищает. Все это только ради защиты. Эмили это знает. Он убивает только тех, кто должен умереть. Он не жесток. Они противники империи, они противники мира, они противники императрицы, они его противники — они знали, на что идут.<br/>— Прошу прощения, если это тебя задело. Ты сам попросил. Мне пора, — Карноу чуть поклонилась и попятилась назад.<br/>— <em>Ты глубоко заблуждаешься,</em> — ответил лорд вдогонку выходящей женщине.</p><p>      Захлопнувшаяся дверь унессла с собой покой разбитого сердца.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Жар-цвет - это одно из названия мифического цветения папоротника. </p><p>Небольшой перерыв на потриндеть и покушать стекла, перед финальным рывком!<br/>Следующая глава - предпоследняя. (без учёта двух экстр)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>